Pour l'amour d'un vampire
by Mayaku-chan
Summary: Lavi arrive dans un nouveau lycée après avoir eu quelques problèmes l'année passée. Là, il rencontre Yû Kanda, un élève pas comme les autres...
1. Chapitre 1

Bonjour ^^

Ma chère collègue Osekkai et moi-même avons écris un yuvi (pas qu'un mais les autres viendrons plus tard)

petite info : les pensées sont écrites entre *...* et les actions entre parenthèses

Disclaimer: Les persos appartiennent encore et toujours à Hoshino (et à moi /bam/ X_X j'ai rien dit)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1

Lavi marche vers son nouveau lycée, les mains dans les poches, tremblant de froid.

Lavi : * Pays de merde. *

Il arrive devant les grilles et soupire.

Plein d'élèves arrivent aussi, se dépêchant de rentrer pour voir dans quelle classe ils étaient.

Lavi se fit bousculer et trébucha, tombant à genoux.

Un élève aux cheveux blancs s'approcha de lui

? : Ça va ?

Lavi : Euh ouais, ouais (se relève) merci.

? : Comment tu t'appelles ?

Lavi : Lavi, et toi ?

Allen : Allen. Tu es nouveau ? Je t'ai jamais vu ici.

Lavi : Oui… (cherche sa classe) … TL3…

Allen (regarde aussi) : On est dans la même classe. ^^

Lavi : Ah… Donc, tu sais sûrement où est le bâtiment 4.

Allen : Oui, suis-moi.

Lavi (le suit)

Ils arrivèrent devant leur salle de classe.

Lavi (rentre et regarde un peu tout le monde)

Allen va saluer une fille avec des couettes.

Lavi (va s'assoir à côté de la fenêtre)

Allen l'y rejoint quand le prof entre.

Lavi (lui sourit et sort un bloc-notes)

Prof : Bonjour à tous. Je suis Mr Reever. Cette année je serais votre professeur de mathématiques. Je vais commencer par vous donner votre emploi du temps.

Lavi (soupire et regarde les autres gens)

Allen (chuchote) : Tu t'ennuies déjà ?

Lavi (soupire) : Ouais… (continue son observation et pose son regard sur un beau japonais) …

Allen (regarde dans la même direction) : Oh non, pas lui…

Lavi : ? Qui c'est ?

Allen : Yû Kanda, le glaçon du bahut… toutes les filles craquent pour lui.

Lavi : Les filles…

Allen : Il passe son temps à les ignorer.

Lavi (les yeux toujours rivés sur Yû) … Bah, ça doit être lassant à force.

Allen : Il est froid avec tout le monde.

Yû (se sent observé, regarde Lavi)

Lavi (ne bouge pas un moment, perdu dans son regard)

Allen : O.o Lavi ?

Yû (détourne le regard, [se focalise sur les pensées de Lavi])

Lavi : Ah, excuse-moi. ^^" * Il est… beau ? Non c'est pas ça… *

Allen : Un conseil, t'occupes pas de lui, il est détestable.

Yû (lit toujours les pensées de Lavi, arbore un visage neutre)

Lavi : Hm… * Il n'a pas l'air si détestable… Super… -_-" j'ai envi d'un câlin… *

Les heures passent, la sonnerie se fait enfin entendre. Yû se fit aborder par les filles de la classe pour qu'il aille avec elle à la cantine.

Lavi (passe à côté d'eux) : * … Yû Kanda… *

Yû (se fraie un chemin, sort pour aller fumer)

Lavi (sort aussi pour fumer, mais n'a plus de feu, jure)

Yû (l'ignore)

Lavi : … Euh … tu aurais un briquet s'il te plait ?

Yû (le regarde dans les yeux, puis sort son briquet)

Lavi : Merci (le fixe une demi-seconde et baisse la tête)

Yû (lit à nouveau ses pensées)

Lavi : * Tellement intimidant… son regard… *

Yû : Je t'intimide ?

Lavi : Hein ? 0.0" * Comment… ? *

Yû : Ton visage est comme un livre.

Lavi : … * Serait-il fou ? Un original... ? Ou alors je ne cache pas assez mes émotions… encore… *

Yû (le fixe dans les yeux)

Lavi (se perd dans ses yeux) : * … Si beau *

Yû (son regard dévie sur sa gorge, ses yeux deviennent rouge une seconde)

Lavi (recule par un instinct, allume sa cigarette et rend son briquet)

Yû (range le briquet, finit de fumer et rentre)

Lavi (prend une longue taffe, jette sa clope et rentre aussi en cours)

En cours, Yû ne fait strictement pas attention au prof.

Lavi (prend des notes, mais à la tête ailleurs)

Allen (lui donne un petit coup de coude) : Hey, ça va ?

Lavi : Euh oui, oui…

Allen : T'as l'air bizarre.

Lavi : N-non, c'est bon… (passe une main dans ses cheveux et jette un regard à Yû)

Yû (a les yeux fermés, essaie de respirer calmement [il veut du sang *µ*])

Lavi (se mord la lèvres et retourne à ses notes)

Yû (regarde sa montre, soupire)

Lavi (continue de mordiller la langue)

Allen : T'as l'air stressé.

Lavi : Nan, c'est rien… (rejette un regard à Yû)

Yû (le regarde) …

Lavi (reste un moment à le regarder)

Yû (rejette un coup d'œil à sa montre) : * Encore 10minutes… A quoi pense-t-il ? *

Lavi : * Je devrais arrêter de le regarder comme ça… Ses lèvres… *

Yû : * Toujours la même chose…*

Lavi : * Il est quand même bizarre… *

Yû : * Sans blague… *

Lavi : * … Vraiment… j'aimerais mieux le connaitre… *

Yû : * Il tient vraiment à ça ? Il s'engage sur un terrain dangereux. *

Lavi : * C'est pas comme s'il était dangereux… *

Yû (sourit) : * Si peu… *

Lavi : * Pfff… je devrais même pas essayer de me faire des amis, ça serait plus simple… *

Yû : * Je me demande ce qu'il a vécu pour dire ça… *

Lavi (esquisse un sourire en regardant l'heure)

Ça sonne.

Yû se dépêche de partir.

Allen (s'étire) : Encore une heure…

Lavi : Oui… (va à son casier)

Allen : Tu as été distrait tout le cours, il y a un problème ?

Lavi : Non aucun.

Allen : Hésite pas à en parler, je suis pas là pour te juger.

Lavi : … D'accord alors autant te le dire tout de suite… je suis gay.

Allen : Ah… Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as passé la moitié du cours à regarder Kanda…

Lavi (rougit) : Mais nan !

Allen : Mouais… Tu perds ton temps, il voudra jamais.

Lavi : Je sais…

Allen : C'est pas contre toi. Il est asocial.

Lavi (lui sourit et monte en cours)

Allen (le suit)

Lavi (s'assoit et regarde dehors, s'ennuyant déjà)

Yû (sort du lycée)

Lavi (le regarde partir)

Prof (fait l'appel) : Kanda Yû est absent ?

Elève : Il était là tout à l'heure.

Lavi : … (chuchote) Allen … il est là-bas…

Allen (regarde dehors) : -.- Il sèche encore…

Lavi : Il sèche souvent ?

Allen : Fréquemment oui…

Lavi : Pourquoi ?

Allen : Personne le sait.

Lavi : … * Moi je saurais *

Yû, dehors, se met à rechercher sa prochaine victime.

Lavi (lève la main) Monsieur… Je me sens pas bien, je peux sortir !

Prof : Euh... D'accord, ton voisin va t'accompagner à l'infirmerie.

Lavi : Non, ça va aller (se lève et sort)

Yû (marche dans la rue)

Lavi (court en dehors du lycée)

Yû (ressent la présence de Lavi, se retourne)

Lavi (arrive vers lui)

Yû : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Lavi : … Euh… Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu séchais…

Yû : Tu as quitté le cours juste pour ça ?

Lavi : Bah… Ouais, il avait pas l'air intéressant.

Yû : Dis plutôt que je t'intéresse au plus haut point.

Lavi (rougit et détourne la tête) : N-non * cacher ses émotions, cacher ses émotions, cacher ses émotions *

Yû : Inutile de mentir. Je sais que j'occupe toutes tes pensées.

Lavi : Et comment tu pourrais savoir ça ?

Yû : parce que ça se voit.

Lavi : … * tant que ça … * (baisse la tête)

Yû : Bon… si c'est tout ce que tu voulais… (tourne les talons)

Lavi : … Attend, pourquoi tu sèche alors ?

Yû : Crois-moi, tu tiens pas à le savoir.

Lavi : vraiment ?

Yû (ne répond pas à Lavi, continue de marcher)

Lavi (le rejoint)

Yû : tu compte me suivre longtemps ?

Lavi : j'aimerais vraiment savoir où tu vas...

Yû : ça te regarde pas.

Lavi : ...

Yû : Retourne en cours maintenant. Ce que je fais ne te concerne pas.

Lavi : Oui, tu as raison... (fait demi tour)

Yû (continue sa route, sans se retourner)

Lavi (énervé sur le chemin, donne un coup de pied dans une poubelle et rentre chez lui)

Yû (trouve quelqu'un, l'hypnotise, l'emmène dans un lieu non fréquenté et boit son sang)

Lavi (reste devant la porte un moment et finit son paquet de cigarette)

Yû (finit son repas, rentre chez lui)

Lavi (se laisse glisser contre la porte de sa chambre et soupire)

Yû (passe devant chez Lavi pour rentrer chez lui)

Lavi (s'est mis à la fenêtre pour fumer [encore])

Yû (regarde rapidement dans sa direction, mais continue de marcher, lisant ses pensées au passage)

Lavi : *j'aurais peut-être du aller le voir... Je vais finir par creuser ma propre tombe... et j'ai pas envie de mourir*

Yû (s'arrête et le regarde)

Lavi (finit sa clope et en allume une autre) *après tout, ce n'est pas ma faute si il est comme ça... je vais l'éviter à partir de maintenant...*

Yû : * excellente résolution. * (reprend sa marche)

Lavi : Tss... *saleté de Panda !*

La nuit.

Lavi (dort profondément dans son lit)

Yû (intrigué par Lavi, s'introduit discrètement dans sa chambre)

Lavi (dort toujours, la respiration calme, la couette laissant découvrir son torse)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (soupire dans son sommeil)

Yû (se concentre pour voir son rêve)

Le rêve de Lavi : Lavi est assis dans le coin d'une pièce blanche, les jambes ramené contre son torse, les bras le long de son corps et le visage neutre malgré les larmes sur ses joues

Yû : ...

Puis après c'est un mélange des dernières choses qu'il a vécu : La révélation de son orientation sexuelle à ses amis, leur éloignement, sa solitude, ses parents choqués, son père le battant, son grand-père le recueillant, son déménagement, son nouveau lycée, Allen entouré d'une aura amical puis Yû, avec une aura sombre et dangereuse...

Yû : * Je comprends mieux son attitude... *

Lavi (se tourne sur le côté)

Yû (décide de partir)

Lavi (entrouvre les yeux)

Yû (disparait)

Lavi (se relève brusquement, va à la fenêtre et l'ouvre pour regarder dehors)

Yû (sur le toit de la maison d'en face, est caché dans l'ombre, il l'observe)

Lavi (regarde un moment et soupire) *j'vais finir interné...* (regarde le sol [il est au premier étage] et se penche un peu)

Yû (l'observe attentivement)

Lavi (se penche encore un peu) : ... *qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ?*

Yû : * S'il continue comme ça, il va tomber. *

Lavi (se redresse, laisse la fenêtre, va enfiler un jean, pas de T-shirt mais une veste noir a capuche, enfile des chaussures puis revient à la fenêtre, l'enjambe)

Yû : * Où est-ce qu'il va ? *

Lavi (descend prudemment, va marcher en ville)

Yû (le suit discrètement)

Lavi (s'arrête devant une rivière, s'assoit au bord)

Yû (s'arrête) : ... * de l'eau courante, s'il traverse je ne pourrais pas le suivre. *

Lavi (caresse l'eau puis se glisse doucement malgré sa température)

Yû : * Il est fou. *

Lavi (s'immerge entier sous l'eau, y reste plus d'une minutes et remonte, sort et s'allonge dans l'herbe)

Yû (s'approche un peu, lit ses pensées [c'est une habitude])

Lavi : *fuir, fuir, fuir, fuir, fuir... mourir ? Non fuir, fuir, fuir...*

Yû (adossé contre un arbre) : Seuls les lâches fuient.

Lavi (sursaute et se retourne vers lui)

Yû (ne bouge pas)

Lavi : ? j'ai parler à haute voix ?

Yû : * faut que je fasse plus attention* Tu ne t'en étais pas rendu compte ?

Lavi : non... (se rallonge en soupirant)

Yû (ne fait toujours pas un geste)

Lavi (a les lèvres violettes et tremble)

Yû : Tu veux mourir ?

Lavi : non

Yû : Alors rentre chez toi, au lieu de geler sur place.

Lavi : dans vingt minutes

Yû : Tu vas être malade.

Lavi : pas avec ça

Yû : Les humains ne sont pas si résistants...

Lavi : les humains, comme tu le dis si bien, font ce qu'il veut.

Yû : Je le sais... J'ai bien plus d'expérience que toi.

Lavi : hm...

Yû : * Franchement, qu'est-ce que je fais là à discuter avec lui... * (commence à partir)

Lavi (soupire) *enfin...*

Yû (s'arrête) : Je te dérangeais ?

Lavi : qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Yû : Simple curiosité.

Lavi : ça te regarde pas.

Yû (regarde ses pensées pour savoir pourquoi ça le dérangeais)

Lavi : *personne ne doit me voir comme ça... surtout toi, va-t-en...*

Yû (fait demi-tour, et s'assoit près de lui)

Lavi : *mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout bordel... *

Yû : * Va-t-il me dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur ? *

Lavi : ... putain, casse-toi...

Yû : Le jour où j'obéirais à un ordre venant d'un être inférieur, je serais bon à enfermer.

Lavi : *être inférieur... encore...* Pff... (se tourne sur le côté pour ne plus le voir)

Yû : Tu sais... quand je dis être inférieur, je ne parle pas que de toi.

Lavi : ...

Yû : Les humains... je les mets tous dans le même sac.

Lavi : tu en es un aussi abruti.

Yû : Tu crois ça ?

Lavi : Bien sur ! Tu n'as rien de différent à part ton caractère super chiant et tes questions idiotes !

Yû : Est-ce qu'un être humain pourrait faire ça ? (soulève Lavi d'un bras)

Lavi : O.O Repose-moi tout de suite ! (se débat)

Yû (sourire sadique) : Je vois pas pourquoi je ferais ça.

Lavi : je vois pas pourquoi tu ne le ferais pas ! Lâche-moi !

Yû (le balance contre l'arbre le plus proche)

Lavi (crie de douleur)

Yû (s'approche) : Dis-moi... Pourquoi je t'intéresse tant ?

Lavi (se lève) : laisse-moi !

Yû : répond à ma question, après je verrais ce que je fais de toi.

Lavi : ... tu es bizarre c'est tout... (s'en va)

Yû (se déplace rapidement et va devant lui)

Lavi (recule effrayé, n'a plus aucunes pensées cohérentes, veux juste s'en aller)

Yû : Je vais te faire oublier tout ce que tu viens de vivre...

Lavi : Nan.

Yû : Tu en sais trop. Je peux pas te laisser partir.

Lavi : C'est toi qui as agis bizarrement, je t'ai rien demandé

Yû (regarde Lavi dans les yeux)

Lavi (détourne le regard)

Yû (lui attrape le menton [il a la peau glacée] et l'oblige à le regarder)

Lavi (le regarde enfin, encore plus effrayé)

Yû (efface les dernières minutes de la mémoire de Lavi grâce à son pouvoir d'hypnose)

Lavi (oublie donc et ne comprend plus rien)

Yû (s'en va)

Lavi : ...

Yû (disparait du champ de vision de Lavi)

Lavi (rentre et prend une douche glacé)

Yû (marche dans la rue) : * Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris... *

Lavi (sort, s'habille et va se préparer pour les cours qui ne sont que dans quelques heures)

Yû : * Je vais pas aller en cours aujourd'hui... il faut que je m'éloigne de lui. *

Lavi (arrive très tôt devant le lycée et attend)

Allen (arrive au lycée) : Salut Lavi ! ^^

Lavi : Salut ^o^

Allen : Alors ? C'était bien de sécher pour courir après le glaçon ?

Lavi : Comment tu sais ça toi ? /

Allen : Parce que c'est juste après que je t'ai dit que personne ne savait pourquoi il séchait que tu es sorti.

Lavi : -/- ... bah en fait, non c'était nul u_u

Allen : Il est pas fréquentable. Oublie-le.

Lavi : (lui fait un beau sourire (c'est pas fait exprès)) oui.

Allen : ^^ Bon, on rentre ? Il caille dehors.

Lavi : D'accord ^^

Ils rentrent.

Lenalee : Salut Allen!

Allen : Salut. ^^

Lavi (range ses écouteurs)

Lenalee : dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Kanda ce matin ? D'habitude il est déjà là.

Allen : -.- Lenalee, il s'intéresse à personne

Lavi (esquisse un sourire)

Lenalee : Il finira bien par craquer ^^

Lavi (rit doucement)

Allen : Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde parle de lui ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a de si exceptionnel ?

Lavi : C'est toi qui a abordé le sujet tout a l'heure u_u

Allen : Lenalee n'était pas là, et on en parlait plus

Lavi : Bah c'est pas ma faute, nah ! (monte en cours)

Allen (le suit) : Mais qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Lavi : moi ? Rien. ^^

Allen : Mouais...

Lavi (rentre en classe en chantonnant et va s'assoir à une table)

Allen (s'installe à côté de lui)

Le cours commence et Yû n'est pas venu.

Lavi (s'en est rendu compte mais ne laisse rien paraitre, se concentre plutôt sur son cours)

Dans la classe, les filles parlent de son absence [bande de groupie]

Lavi soupire et essaye de se concentrer encore sur son cours

Allen : ça va ?

Lavi : J'arrive pas à comprendre w Qu'elles se la ferment toutes autant qu'elles sont !

Allen : Avoue que son absence t'inquiète... x)

Lavi : è/é non.

Allen : Tu rougis, j'ai raison.

Lavi : qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

Allen : Rien. Mais je trouve ça idiot que tu t'inquiète pour lui.

Lavi : disons que ce matin très tôt... il était bizarre.

Allen : hein ? Tu l'as vu ?

Lavi : euh... ouais, on s'est croisé...

Allen : Il était bizarre comment ?

Lavi : Binh... il me posait des questions... il voulait savoir ce que j'avais, parce que j'avais fait trempé dans l'eau alors qu'il faisait froid, puis... j'ai un gros blanc... je me souviens juste qu'il me tenait par le menton et il est parti... :/

Allen : O.o ?

Lavi : Bizarre hein ? u_u enfin... bref !

Allen : Tu as pas eu d'hallucination ?

Lavi : meuh non

Allen : Il pose jamais de question à personne...

Lavi : Beh sache que je suis une personne exceptionnelle "

Allen (rit) : Bah peut-être que tu l'intrigue, ça m'étonnerais pas qu'il ait vu que tu le regardais tout le temps hier.

Lavi : -.-""" oui il l'a remarqué

Allen : il a du de te faire un tas de remarque.

Lavi : il en a fait... mais il y a pire...

Allen : Pire ?

Lavi : bah plus méchant quoi.

Allen : Explique-toi.

Lavi : -_-" ya rien à expliquer, il m'a juste demandé ce que j'avais...

Allen : Tu veux pas en parler en faite...

Lavi : et que j'étais un être inférieure.

Allen : O.O

Lavi : je crois qu'en faite... il est homophobe... Tant pis xD

Allen : mais, il est au courant que tu es gay ? Moi je l'ai dit à personne.

Lavi : Il l'a surement deviné u_u"

Allen : Pourvu qu'il fasse pas passer le mot, je sais pas comment les autres réagiraient

Lavi (se souvient de la réaction de ses anciens amis) : ...

Allen : Hey ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : ah rien ^^"

Allen : Hm... (écoute le cours)

Lavi (fait de même)

Lavi (sort une fois le cours fini, remet ses écouteurs et rentre chez lui a pied)

Quelqu'un suit Lavi.

Lavi (n'entend rien, marche tranquillement, rêveur)

L'homme se rapproche petit à petit.

Lavi : ...

? : Hey, toi !

Lavi (se retourne et enlève ses écouteurs) : oui ?

? : Suis-moi.

Lavi : hein ? Vous êtes qui ?

? : Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? (s'approche de lui)

Lavi : Pff (continu son chemin)

? (le prend par le bras, l'attire dans une petite ruelle non loin et le plaque contre le mur)

Lavi : Hey ! (le repousse)

? (le maintient contre le mur, regarde avidement son cou)

Lavi : Putain mais lâchez moi !

? : Non... (lui lèche le cou)

Yû : Hey, Tyki ! [oui c'est lui xD]

Lavi : O.O

Tyki : Yû. ^^ Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Yû : Lâche-le. Il est à moi.

Lavi : Hey ###

Tyki : Il n'a pas l'air de ton avis.

Lavi : je suis à personne ! Merde ! (repousse Tyki pour partir)

Tyki (l'empêche de partir, approche sa bouche de son sou)

Yû (le repousse)

Tyki : Hey ! Si tu veux un repas trouve-le toi-même !

Lavi : *un repas ?*

Yû : Tyki... Je suis pas d'humeur à plaisanter, casse-toi.

Tyki : Et si on le partageait ?

Yû (s'énerve un peu +, son aura se fait clairement ressentir)

Lavi : O.O ... (essaye à nouveau de s'échapper de ses bras) *merde*

Yû : Lâche-le...

Tyki (soupire) : Ok, t'énerve pas... je te le rends. (pousse Lavi sur Yû)

Lavi (se cogne contre Yû et rougit, s'écarte rapidement)

Yû (lui tient le bras, regarde Tyki qui s'éloigne)

Lavi (retire son bras)

Yû (soupire quand il ne voit Tyki) : Tu n'as rien ?

Lavi : non rien

Yû : ...

Lavi : merci... (commence à partir)

Yû : Attends.

Lavi : ?

Yû : Je vais t'accompagner, c'est plus prudent.

Lavi : -/- euh... si tu veux...

Yû (marche à côté de lui)

Lavi (se répète l'alphabet russe dans la tête pour penser à autre chose)

Yû : * Il connait le russe ? *

Lavi (le fait maintenant en japonais)

Yû : Tu connais combien de langue ?

Lavi : O.o ... une dizaine pourquoi ?

Yû : ... Pour savoir.

Lavi : é_ê ... (arrive devant chez lui) ... merci encore.

Yû (lui tend un papier) : Voilà mon numéro. Si il y a un problème, appelle-moi.

Lavi (son cœur fait un bon) : euh... ah... hm... d'accord... (prend le papier)

Yû (s'éloigne)

Lavi (le regarde partir et rentre rapidement dans la maison)

Yû : * j'espère que Tyki va le lâcher *

Lavi (s'affale sur son lit, fait les quelques devoirs qu'il a et s'endort)

Yû (erre en ville à la recherche de sang frais)

Lavi (dort toujours paisiblement)

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

Reviews ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Merci pour les reviews, je suis ravie que ça vous plaise.

Et concernant la façon dont la fic est écrite, je peux vous donner une explication, c'est que j'écris avec Osekkai, et on fait un personnage chacune ^^ (et j'ai publié cette fic sur mon blog et avec le succès qu'elle a eu, ça m'a encouré à la mettre ici)

Bon, je vous embête pas plus longtemps avec mon blabla, je vous laisse lire ^^ si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à les poser.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Yû attend devant la maison de Lavi.

Lavi (se prépare normalement, prend son sac et sort, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, ne remarque pas Yû quand il passe à côté)

Yû : ...

Lavi (s'arrête et se retourne) : O.O T'es là toi ?

Yû : ça se voit non ?

Lavi : " mais je t'avais pas vu !

Yû : u_u

Lavi : ... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Yû: je t'attendais.

Lavi (suspicieux) : et pourquoi ?

Yû : A cause de ce qu'il s'est passé hier.

Lavi : ah... tu me surveille entre autre.

Yû : ...

Lavi : tu portes les sacs aussi ? (il essaye de se détendre)

Yû : Non.

Lavi : -.- (continue sa marche)

Yû (le suit)

Lavi : il entendait quoi par "repas" hier ?

Yû : ...

Lavi : hein ?

Yû : ... t'as pas besoin de le savoir.

Lavi : mouais... (se dépêche d'arriver au lycée) *j'ai quoi comme cours déjà ? -_-"*

Yû : On commence par français.

Lavi : O.o... je crois que je suis sûr d'une chose...

Yû : Quoi ?

Lavi : *tu lis dans mes pensées non ?*

Yû : ...

Lavi : Pff ! (monte en français)

Yû (s'assoit au fond de la classe)

Lavi (va à côté de la fenêtre)

Les filles encerclent Yû.

Une d'entre elle : Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là hier ?

Lavi (essaye d'écouter la conversation) : *Han oui, il était où ?*

Yû (les ignore)

Lavi : *### mais t'étais où bordel ! Réponds !*

Yû : * si il veut vraiment le savoir, qu'il vienne le demander -.- *

Lavi : (voit un papier sur un mur) *ce vampire est... -_-"* [xD... nan c'est que sur le mur, ya une affiche Twiligt et Lavi déteste le perso d'Edward]

Yû (écarquille légèrement les yeux, regarde Lavi) : * Il a deviné ? *

Lavi (soupire et s'affale sur la table) : *pourquoi les filles s'intéresse à ce genre de gars ?*

Yû : ...

Lavi : *et pis merde , Sale groupie de vampire abruti !* [il s'énerve pour rien]

Yû (se lève et sort)

Une des filles : Où tu vas ?

Lavi : ? (le suit)

Yû : Pourquoi tu me suis ?

Lavi : c'est juste pour savoir si tu sèche encore ?

Yû : Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? ...

Lavi : bah je m'inquiète c'est tout... ça va pas ?

Yû : ... retourne en cours.

Lavi : ? *mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ?*

Yû : En quoi ça te regarde ?

Lavi : déjà j'aime pas quand on lit mes pensées donc tu arrête ça tout de suite. "

Yû : Désolé, mais tu es fou, je lis pas dans les pensées.

Lavi (fronce les sourcils, va chercher ses affaires et part du lycée)

Yû (le suit de loin)

Lavi (marche, très triste)

Yû : ...

Lavi : *... si ça se trouve, je dérive complètement... il a sûrement raison... j'en ai marre de toute façon...*

Yû : * Je devrais peut-être lui dire la vérité... mais est-il capable de garder le secret ? *

Lavi (pleure doucement en marchant)

Yû (va rapidement derrière Lavi) : Hey.

Lavi (sursaute et efface vite ses larmes)

Yû : Je t'avais dit de m'appeler si y'avait besoin.

Lavi : J'ai pas besoin là.

Yû : Tu pleurais.

Lavi : ça n'a rien à voir.

Yû : C'est en rapport avec tes anciens amis ?

Lavi : ... je t'en ai jamais parlé de ça...

Yû : ... effectivement...

Lavi (soupire et continue d'avancer) : *je dois encore halluciner*

Yû : Non. Tu deviens pas fou.

Lavi : super, je sais plus que parler à haute voix, je devrais trouver quelqu'un pour m'aider à régler ça...

Yû : Je suis là.

Lavi : oui je sais.

Yû : Si t'as besoin de parler, vas-y.

Lavi : j'ai pas envie.

Yû : ça te ferait du bien.

Lavi (secoue la tête)

Yû (relit ses pensées)

Lavi (revoit toutes les humiliations qu'il a subit et tout et tout)

Yû (lui caresse les cheveux) : Viens.

Lavi : ...

Yû (l'emmène)

Lavi (le suit en silence)

Ils arrivent dans un appart luxueux [vivre longtemps ça aide à être riche]

Lavi : O-on est chez toi ?

Yû : Oui.

Lavi : C'est... luxueux...

Yû : Ah...

Lavi *magnifique, gigantesque, je vais me perdre T_T, merveilleux, spacieux [etc...]*

Yû : C'est bon... n'en rajoute pas.

Lavi : -.- désolé...

Yû : Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Lavi : non c'est bon, merci.

Yû : ... Bon, fais comme chez toi.

Lavi : ... (ne sais pas quoi faire)

Yû : Tu veux sûrement des explications...

Lavi : oui.

Yû (s'assoit dans le salon) : ...

Lavi (le suit en silence)

Yû : ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

Lavi : ... tu lis vraiment dans mes pensées ?

Yû : Oui...

Lavi : *Aucune intimité -/-"* tu fais comment ?

Yû : Je le fais c'est tout...

Lavi : mais pourquoi tu le fais ?

Yû : Tu n'as jamais souhaité savoir ce que pensaient les gens ?

Lavi : pas vraiment nan. -_-"

Yû : ça permet d'apprendre plein de chose.

Lavi : ça doit être amusant...

Yû : ça dépend...

Lavi : de ce que pensent les gens ?

Yû : Oui.

Lavi : ...

Yû : ... c'est comme ça que j'ai su pour ton passé.

Lavi : c'est affreux.

Yû : Qu'est-ce qui est affreux ? La façon dont je l'ai su, ou le comportement de tes amis ?

Lavi : la deux...

Yû : ... Il y a quelques siècles, tu aurais été tué pour ça.

Lavi : euh... sûrement mais on n'est pas il y a quelques siècles. ^^""

Yû : ...

Lavi : Dis-le si ça te dégoute.

Yû : Un de mes amis est mort à cause de ça.

Lavi : Comment ça ?

Yû : C'était il y a longtemps... il a été brûlé vif.

Lavi : B...brûlé vif ? O.O

Yû : ça t'arrivera pas...

Lavi : J'espère pas... mais... comment... c'est possible ? Comment on a su ?

Yû : On avait été vu... ensemble...

Lavi : ... tu as eu de la chance alors...

Yû : ...

Lavi : *tu l'aimais ?*

Yû : Oui...

Lavi (caresse doucement sa joue et chuchote) : je suis désolé...

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi froid ?

Yû : Froid ? Je suis... comment dire...

Lavi : ? Rigide aussi... je l'ai remarqué quand on m'a poussé contre toi...

Yû : Tu promets de ne pas avoir peur ?

Lavi : Je te promets.

Yû : Je suis... un vampire...

Lavi : ... Un vrai ?

Yû (le regarde dans les yeux) : ça ne te choque pas ?

Lavi : un peu... mais avec tout ce que tu m'as dis... ça n'a presque rien d'étonnant... (se perd dans ses yeux)

Yû (détourne les yeux)

Lavi (se reprend) : ...

Yû (lit ses pensées pour savoir ce qu'il pense de lui)

Lavi : *j'ai tellement envie de l'embrasser mais non... je dois pas... ... je n'ai pas peur... il est déçu ? ... j'en sais rien... je lis pas dans les pensées des gens moi alors arrête ça tout de suite !*

Yû (se lève) : Tu n'as vraiment pas peur ?

Lavi : pourquoi j'aurais peur ?

Yû : Es-tu conscient que je pourrais te tuer en quelques minutes ?

Lavi : ... si tu voulais me tuer, tu l'aurais depuis longtemps non ?

Yû : J'évite de m'en prendre à des personnes étant dans mon entourage.

Lavi : Ah...

Yû : Mais j'ai déjà tué des centaines de personnes...

Lavi : C'est normal non, tu vas pas te laisser mourir de faim...

Yû : La plupart des gens me traiteraient de monstre...

Lavi : tu m'as sauvé la vie...

Yû : ... Je voulais boire ton sang... la première fois que je t'ai vu.

Lavi : j'imagine que ça te fait ça avec tout le monde.

Yû : J'étais en manque...

Lavi : Et tu pouvais pas me tuer puisqu'on était devant le lycée.

Yû : J'allais pas de montrer au grand jour...

Lavi : tu aurais grillé ta couverture. u_u

Yû : Il m'aurait suffit de disparaitre... quelques années... j'ai l'habitude.

Lavi : pourquoi tu m'as pas tué !

Yû : Tu me le rappelle.

Lavi : ... qui ?

Yû : Mon ex.

Lavi : Ah...

Yû : J'avais failli le tuer lui...

Lavi : tu étais déjà vampire ?

Yû : Oui.

Lavi : ...

Yû : Tu veux peut-être savoir mon âge ?

Lavi : ah oui, combien ?

Yû : 1754ans d'existence en tant que Vampire.

Lavi : han le vioque xD

Yû : Et pas une ride. X)

Lavi : j'avoue, tu es bien conservé =P

Yû : Le sang frais... ça aide beaucoup (regarde sa gorge)

Lavi : ... euh... (sens son regard, pose une main sur sa gorge)

Yû (s'éloigne) : Excuse-moi.

Lavi : ... je peux partir si tu veux.

Yû : Si tu ne dis rien sur ma véritable identité...

Lavi : parce que tu crois vraiment que j'oserais le dire à quelqu'un ?

Yû : On sait jamais... un coup de tête est vite arrivé.

Lavi : ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ! On peut même faire un pacte de sang.

Yû (ses yeux deviennent rouges) : Tu serais prêt à me donner ton sang ?

Lavi : ... à condition de rester un peu en vie après w""

Yû (s'approche de Lavi)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (le colle contre le mur, lèche son cou)

Lavi (frémit longuement, ne se débat pas)

Yû (plante ses crocs dans son cou)

Lavi (un hurlement de douleur lui échappe)

Yû (aspire goulument son sang)

Lavi (respire rapidement, enroule ses bras autour de lui puisque ses jambes ne le portent plus)

Yû (avale encore quelques gorgées, et retire ses crocs)

Lavi (pose sa tête sur son épaule)

Yû (le prend dans ses bras, le couche sur le canapé)

Lavi (gémit doucement, la douleur encore présente)

Yû (caresse sa gorge)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : ça va ?

Lavi : oui... (lui sourit franchement [ça doit être la première fois])

Yû : Repose-toi.

Lavi : Hm... (ferme les yeux)

Yû (va dans sa chambre) [dormir dans son cercueil]

Lavi (s'endort)

Yû (se lève après quelques heures de sommeil, va voir Lavi)

Lavi (dort toujours)

Yû : Réveille-toi Lavi. On va être en retard en cours.

Lavi (se réveille et ouvre les yeux) : Ah oui...

Yû : Tu vas mieux ?

Lavi : oui, oui. (se lève)

Yû : Euh... j'espère que t'a pas faim, parce qu'il y a rien a mangé ici.

Lavi : t'inquiète pas... au faite, tu as aimé mon sang ou pas ? (rougit légèrement)

Yû : Délicieux...

Lavi (rougit pour de bon)

Yû : Inutile de rougir comme ça.

Lavi : vraiment ?

Yû : oui.

Lavi (fait la moue et sort dehors)

Yû (le suit)

Lavi (marche tranquillement jusqu'au lycée, écoutant de la musique)

Yû (marche à côté)

Lavi *hm soleil je t'aime !* [de très bonne humeur]

Yû : -_- * J'aime pas le soleil... *

Lavi : O.O ... tu as dit quelque chose ?

Yû : * Oui *

Lavi : Comment tu fais ça ?

Yû : J'ai bu ton sang. Du coup on peut parler par télépathie... mais tu ne sauras ce que je pense que si je t'y autorise.

Lavi *par contre tu as libre accès aux miennes ! *

Yû : *Oui, mais aussi à celles des autres*

Lavi : ... (sourire) *tu me les diras ? *

Yû : Tu veux savoir ce qu'ils pensent de toi ?

Lavi : oui !

Yû : Ok... Vu que rien de mieux à faire en cours, je sonderais l'esprit de tout le monde.

Lavi *merci*

Yû : Oh non...

Lavi : quoi ?

Yû : Mon fan club est là. -_-

Les filles l'attendent à l'entrée du lycée

Lavi *mon pauvre... je peux même pas t'aider x)*

Yû : * Tu crois ça ? *

Lavi *binh... je pense... sinon comment ?*

Yû (sourit, embrasse Lavi)

Lavi (est resté choqué)

Les filles : O.O

Yû : * Voilà, comme ça, elles arrêteront peut-être. *

Lavi *et me tueront peut-être aussi T_T*

Yû : * Elles t'approcheront pas. *

Lavi *hm...*

Yû (avance)

Une fille : Comment t'as pu faire ça ?

Une autre : c'est qui lui d'abord ?

Yû (les ignore)

Lavi (le suit silencieusement)

Une fille : Hey toi, t'es qui ?

Lavi : O.o euh... Lavi...

La fille : Je t'interdis de l'approcher !

Les autres filles commencent aussi à l'engueuler.

Lavi (recule)

Yû (prend Lavi par le bras) : Viens. Ignore-les.

Lavi (le suit)

Une des filles : espèce de tafiole !

Lavi : ... (a une boule dans la gorge)

Yû (se retourne vers les filles) : Laquelle a dit ça ?

Lavi : ... *laisse... c'est pas grave*

Yû (sonde les pensées des filles, et s'approche de celle qui l'a di) : Insulte-le encore une fois... et je te tuerais sur le champ... Et ça vaut pour les autres ! (rejoint Lavi)

Les filles se taisent.

Lavi (en montant en cours) ... *pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ? ... *

Yû : * Tu crois que les laisser t'insulter est une bonne chose ? *

Lavi : * en tout cas c'est bon... tu auras la paix maintenant...*

Yû : * Elles te diront plus rien à toi non plus. *

Lavi * oui, merci *

Yû (passe un bras autour de ses épaules)

Allen : Salut La...vi... O.o ? J'ai raté un épisode ?

Lavi : euh... quelques uns... ^^"

Yû : Un problème Moyashi ?

Allen : Mais arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

Lavi (rit) : *Moyashi ?*

Yû : * Je l'appelle comme je veux u_u *

Allen : Pfff, abruti. (va s'assoir à sa place)

Lavi (va le rejoindre) *Mais ça veut dire quoi Moyashi ?*

Yû : * Pousse de soja *

Lavi (rit et le regarde)

Allen : Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

Lavi : euh… rien, rien ^^"""

Allen : Hm... Tu sors avec lui ?

Lavi : O/O *je réponds quoi, je réponds quoi ? Je réponds quoi?*

Yû : * Tu peux dire ce que tu veux *

Lavi : ... oui /

Allen : Le glaçon a fondu... ou bien il se sert de toi pour ne plus être poursuivi par les filles.

Lavi : *le pire c'est que c'est vrai XD* euh... bah... nan...

Yû : * ... *

Lavi : ^^" *tu réponds plus ?*

Yû : * Tu veux que je dise quoi ? *

Lavi : *je sais pas, n'importe quoi T_T*

Yû : * Si j'ai pas envi de parler, je parle pas *

Lavi : *très bien *

Allen : O.o ?

Lavi : ###

Allen : Pourquoi t'es énervé ?

Lavi (souffle un bon coup) : Je suis pas énervé u_u"

Allen : ê.è

Lavi : *méchant vampire *

Yû : * Merci, je le sais *

Lavi : ... *j'espère qu'il va pas remarquer la marque de la morsure u_u*

Le prof arrive, ne parvient pas à faire taire les élèves.

Prof : Sortez une feuille, je vous interroge sur la leçon d'hier.

Lavi : *et merde -_-"""*

Yû : * Pas de panique, je suis une excellente antisèche *

Lavi : *han mais c'est vrai ! Super !* ^O^ Ouais !

Tout le monde se tourne vers lui : O.O

Yû : ¤ Quel abruti... ¤

Lavi : O.O""... ^^"" euh non... pas ouais ^^""""""

Prof : Tu veux peut-être être le seul à faire le contrôle ?

Lavi : euh non T-T

Prof (écrit deux fonctions au tableau) : Faites l'étude de ses fonctions, dérivée, sens de variation et position relative à l'asymptote.

Lavi : O.O ...

Yû : * trop facile... *

Lavi : *-_-""""""*

Yû : * Tu te débrouille ? * (commence à répondre aux questions)

Lavi : *euh... pas du tout...*

Yû : * Tu auras une dette alors * (lui donne les réponses au fur et à mesure)

Lavi (les note soigneusement jusqu'à la fin) *merci...*

Yû : * La prochaine fois, apprend ton cours*

Le prof ramasse les feuilles.

Allen : c'était dur…

Lavi : * Que dois-je faire pour payer ma dette ? *

Yû : * Je te le dirais en temps voulu. *

Lavi : * hm* Ah oui, tu as raison Momo ^^

Allen : Momo ?

Lavi : Momo, Moyashi, c'est mignon non ?

Allen : Je déteste ce surnom.

Lavi : Ah bon ? (tourne la tête vers Yû et le regarde en souriant)

Yû : * Pourquoi tu me fixe ? *

Lavi : * Parce que j'ai envi, j'ai pas le droit ? *

Yû : * Contente-toi d'écouter le cours. *

Lavi : * T'es pas drôle* (se retourne mais continue de penser à lui)

Yû (regarde l'heure) : -.-

Lavi (dessine dans sa marge des lèvres et des yeux)

Allen : Tu fais quoi ?

Lavi : Je m'occupe (enlève son bras pour lui montrer)

Allen : C'est super bien dessiné. ^^

Lavi : Merci ^/^

Prof : Lavi, viens corriger l'exercice au tableau au lieu de parler à ton voisin.

Lavi : O.O' Moi ? (se lève, son écharpe cachant son cou tombe sur sa chaise et il va au tableau)

Yû : * Son cou… * (crée une illusion pour masquer la morsure) [il aura encore besoin de sang]

Lavi (regarde Yû) * aide-moi T^T *

Yû (lui donne la réponse) : *maintenant grouille-toi d'aller t'assoir et cache la morsure ! *

Lavi (retourne vite à sa place et remet son écharpe)

Yû (fait cesser l'illusion et soupire) : * 3dettes*

Lavi : * Oui, oui, merci… *

Yû : * tu te débrouilleras tout seul pour finir *

Lavi : * Hein ? *

Yû : * Je vais pas volé à ton secours sans arrêt. *

Lavi : * Oui, c'est vrai… * (se reconcentre sur ses dessins)

C'est la fin du cours et donc, la récrée, Yû va dehors.

Lavi (passe à son casier poser ses affaires de maths et rejoint Yû dehors.

Yû (fume)

Lavi (lui pique une taffe)

Yû : Tu vas te tuer, tu devrais arrêter de fumer.

Lavi : Ouais, ouais, je vais voir.

Yû (finit de fumer)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : T'as rien de mieux à regarder ?

Lavi : Non …

Yû (ferme les yeux, fait le vide dans son esprit)

Lavi : … * Tu penses à quoi ?*

Yû : * à rien*

Lavi : … Ah…

Yû : Dis-moi… ton grand-père ne te dira rien pour hier ?

Lavi : Ah merde, je l'avais oublié. -.-

Yû : Tu crois qu'il te mettrait à la porte ?

Lavi : Non… Enfin quoique ça serait pas la première fois que je rentre pas et qu'il pète un plomb.

Yû : Tu te fais quoi en général ?

Lavi : Il me gueule dessus et me demande où j'étais, il lance parfois des objets ou je me prends des baffes.

Yû : Et tu supporte ça sans rien dire ?

Lavi : Bah… Il m'a beaucoup aidé.

Yû : c'est pas une raison pour te traiter comme ça.

Lavi : J'ai l'habitude…

Yû : tss (commence à rentrer)

Lavi (le suit) : * Je peux te prendre la main ?*

Yû : * non *

Lavi : * … *

Yû (va en classe, s'installe)

Lavi (s'installe aussi, l'esprit ailleurs)

Yû (attend impatiemment la fin de la journée)

* * *

Mayaku : La suite au prochain épisode !

Yû : c'est pas une série -'

Mayaku : On s'en fout u_u


	3. Chapitre 3

Merci pour les reviews, ça m'a fait plaisir ^^ J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire (ainsi que les autres parce qu'il y a 54 chapitres au total ^^''')

Infos : Comme vous avez pu le voir dans le chapitre précédent, Lavi peut désomais parler avec Yû par télépathie donc, les dialogues par pensées sont avec ces étoiles : * * ; et les pensées que Yû garde pour lui, ou lors de ses discutions avec d'autres vampires sont avec ses étoiles : ¤ ¤

Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

A la fin de la journée.

Lavi (commence à partir chez lui)

Yû : Lavi.

Lavi : Oui ?

Yû : Si ton grand-père te fait quoi que ce soit, appelle-moi.

Lavi : Ouais… (rentre chez lui)

Yû (fait de même)

Lavi essaya de ne pas se faire remarquer mais son grand-père l'attendait de pied ferme, il cria longuement sur Lavi qui monta dans sa chambre, alors de colère, son grand-père lui lança un vase. Lavi se le prit de plein fouet au visage et courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre…

Yû (dans son appart, regarde la télé)

Lavi envoie un petit texto à Yû : « Désolé, 'me suis pris un vase mais t'inquiète je gère. » Ensuite, il enlève les petits bouts de verre avec une pince à épiler et un miroir de poche.

Yû (va chez Lavi suite à son message)

Lavi (éponge le sang avec des mouchoirs en papier)

Yû (derrière lui) : Tu gères vachement…

Lavi : oui…

Yû (soupire, fouille dans la chambre, trouve un grand sac, met les affaires de Lavi dedans)

Lavi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Yû : Tu viens vivre chez moi.

Lavi : …

Yû (finit de prendre ses affaires) : On y va.

Lavi (le suit)

Ils arrivent chez Yû. Ce dernier montre une chambre à Lavi.

Lavi : Merci… (rentre dans la chambre)

Yû : Je te laisse t'installer. Ma chambre est au bout du couloir. Si t'as besoin de quelque chose. Dis-le.

Lavi : D'accord… (commence à s'installer)

Yû (le laisse seul)

Lavi (s'allonge et pense à plein de chose, finit par s'endormir)

Le lendemain, Yû ne réveille pas Lavi, va en ville pour lui acheter de quoi manger.

Lavi (se réveille, trouve la salle de bain et donc va prendre une douche)

Yû (rentre avec tous ses achats)

Lavi (est toujours sous la douche)

Yû (range tout)

Lavi (finit, enroule une serviette autour de sa taille, sort de la cabine)

Yû (entre dans la salle de bain [sans gène] et y range 2-3 trucs)

Lavi (est en train de se brosser les dents, étant toujours en serviette, le regarde)

Yû : Bien dormi ?

Lavi (se rince la bouche) : Oui et toi ?

Yû : J'ai pas dormi.

Lavi : Ah…

Yû : Un bon repas équivaut à une nuit de sommeil.

Lavi : Oh, je vois… tu pouvais aussi prendre le mien tu sais ?

Yû : Tu n'es pas encore parfaitement remis de la dernière fois. Je t'aurais tué.

Lavi : … * Peu importe * (retourne à sa chambre pour s'habiller)

Yû : * Tu as changé… *

Lavi : * Comment ça ?*

Yû : * On dirait que tu te moque de mourir à présent. Au début tu voulais vivre. *

Lavi : * Je me suis rendu compte que je commençais vraiment à t'aimer… sauf qu'à la fin, ça va faire mal. *

Yû : * Tu crains que je te tue ? *

Lavi : * Un peu mais surtout que tu te serves de moi pour te rappeler ton ami. *

Yû : * … *

Lavi (soupire et finit de s'habiller)

Allen (en cours, envoie un texto à Lavi pour savoir pourquoi il n'est pas là)

Lavi (regarde son portable et répond) : je suis malade je peux pas me lever désolé. ^^"

Yû (dans le salon, zappe les chaînes de la télé)

Lavi (va s'assoir près de lui après avoir mangé un bout)

Yû (tombe sur une chaine d'info où ils parlent d'un mort retrouvé dans les rues de leur ville)

Lavi : … * Le pauvre. *

Yû (coupe la télé) : Un jour il faudrait que je fasse disparaitre les corps…

Lavi : Tu les manges en entier. x)

Yû : Je me nourris que de sang.

Lavi : Je te proposais juste une idée. u_u

Yû : Hm.

Lavi : Sinon tu les brûles et jette les cendres à la mer…

Yû : La flemme…

Lavi (rit doucement)

Yû (le regarde) : ¤ Le même rire… ¤

Lavi (arrête de rire et pose sa tête sur le dossier) : tu les enterreras…

Yû : … ¤ il faut que je l'oublie… ¤

Lavi (détourne la tête et regarde dehors)

Yû (prend une cigarette et fume)

Lavi (se lève et va à sa chambre pour travailler)

Yû (reste dans le salon à rien faire)

Lavi (finit ses devoirs et retourne le voir)

Yû (discute par texto)

Lavi : Tu parles à qui ?

Yû : A Tyki.

Lavi : A l'autre taré ! -.-"

Yû : C'est vrai qu'il est un peu bizarre… mais dans le fond il est sympa.

Lavi : Sûrement… je le connais pas… il va venir ?

Yû : Non, il me demandait d'aller en boîte avec lui ce soir.

Lavi : Tu vas y aller ?

Yû : Non, je hais les endroits comme ça.

Lavi : Ah ok…

Yû : Tu veux peut-être y aller toi ?

Lavi : Non, c'est bon.

Yû : Hm. (range son portable) Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

Lavi : En prio ? Un câlin… Je demanderais à Allen… sinon, y'a pas trop de soleil, on peut sortir.

Yû : Ok…

Lavi (se lève et va dehors)

Yû (le suit)

Lavi (le regarde pendant qu'il marche puis regarde le ciel)

Yû (silencieux)

Lavi : ça va ?

Yû : Ouais.

Lavi : … Okai.

Yû (passe un bras autour de la taille de Lavi)

Lavi : ? (n'ose pas bouger)

Yû : Tu voulais un câlin non ?

Lavi : oui *merci beaucoup*

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (l'enlace doucement et soupire d'aise)

Yû (repense à son ex) : …

Lavi (s'écarte un peu)

Yû : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : Rien… (embrasse sa joue, sourit et reprend sa marche)

Yû (lit ses pensées)

Lavi : * J'aurais pas du l'embrasser… je m'en veux… j'espère juste qu'il ne va pas le prendre au sérieux…*

Yû (se mord la lèvre)

Lavi (avance toujours) : * Qu'il oublie même ! C'était un geste idiot sans aucun sens ! *

Yû (arrête de le suivre)

Lavi : ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Yû : ça n'a vraiment aucun sens à tes yeux ?

Lavi : Que pour moi…

Yû : …

Lavi : Tu veux rentrer.

Yû : … Peu importe…

Lavi : … (va vers la maison, passe à côté de lui)

Yû (ne réagit pas)

Lavi (le regarde un moment et rentre)

Yû : * Je vais peut-être aller en boîte finalement… * (soupire)

Lavi (dans sa chambre dessine)

Yû (après s'être promener une heure, rentre)

Lavi (toujours dans sa chambre mais travaille)

Yû (va devant la porte soupire et va se coucher)

Lavi (travaille tard)

Yû (dort)

Lavi (vers une heure du matin, met en boxer, se glisse sous les couvertures et s'endort)

Le lendemain.

Yû (se réveille mais n'a pas du tout envie de se lever)

Lavi (dort toujours)

Yû (finit par se rendormir)

Lavi (se réveille quelques minutes plus tard, se lève et regarde les dessins animés du matin avec un bol de céréale)

Yû (réveillé par la télé [c'est pas toujours bien d'avoir des sens décuplés] reste enfermé dans sa chambre)

A la fin, Lavi éteint la télé, enfile un jean et va sur la terrasse parce qu'il y a un grand soleil.

Yû (ne bouge pas d'un millimètre)

Lavi (laisse le soleil caresser sa peau, fermant les yeux)

Yû (sort de sa chambre vers midi, va voir le courrier)

Lavi est toujours sur la terrasse, rêvant.

Yû : * Des factures… pff, je vais me recoucher*

Lavi (l'entend) : Yû ?

Yû (le regarde) : Quoi ?

Lavi : Bonjour. ^^

Yû : … Bonne nuit. (repart dans sa chambre)

Lavi : Ah bah… bonne nuit.

Yû (se recouche) : * Faut que j'arrête de me laisser aller… *

Lavi (va prendre une douche)

Yû (se rendort)

Lavi (finit de prendre sa douche, se prépare et sort de la maison, va s'allonger dans l'herbe)

Tyki : Salut le rouquin ^^

Lavi : Salut… 0.0

Tyki : Tu saurais pas où est Yû ? Il répond à aucun message. u_u

Lavi : Il dort.

Tyki : Sans blague ? À cette heure là ? C'est une première.

Lavi : …Laisse-le se reposer…

Tyki : Il se repose pas, il est dépressif pour dormir à une heure pareille.

Lavi : Dépressif ?

Tyki : Rien de pire qu'un vampire amoureux~

Lavi : C'est vrai que son ami doit lui manquer…

Tyki : Depuis le temps, il s'en est remis.

Lavi : … Il a dit que je lui faisais penser à lui… ça serait de ma faute alors…

Tyki : Mmm… il s'est rien passé entre vous ?

Lavi : Il m'a embrassé au lycée pour que les filles arrêtent de le coller… mais le problème est que je l'aime… il le sait.

Tyki : Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit qu'il t'aimait peut-être aussi ?

Lavi (secoue la tête) : non.

Tyki : Demande-lui la vérité sur son ex, et ensuite s'il ressent quelque chose pour toi.

Lavi : Nan, je veux pas l'embêter avec ça ! (se rallonge et déboutonne un peu sa chemise à cause de la chaleur devenant pesante)

Tyki : Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi il ne lui a pas sauvé la vie ?

Lavi : … ça me regarde pas…

Tyki : C'est toi qui vois… Au faite, dis-lui d'arrêter de flemmarder. (s'en va)

Lavi : … (se lève et va frapper à la porte de Yû)

Yû : Quoi…

Lavi : Tu… tu devrais arrêter de flemmarder…

Yû : Tyki est venu ?

Lavi : Oui… (repense à la scène qui s'est produite)

Yû : Tous les ans c'est la même chose…

Lavi : Tous les ans ?

Yû : Il vient me dire de ne pas flemmarder… Mais vu que tu es là, il a fait passer le mot…

Lavi : …

Yû (lit ses pensées) : l'enfoiré… [il parle Tyki]

Lavi : … (se mord la lèvre et part)

Yû : * Reviens, je parlais pas de toi*

Lavi : * Je sais mais je préfère partir * (arrive dans sa chambre et range ses affaires dans son sac)

Yû (se lève et le rejoint)

Lavi (continue de ranger)

Yû : C'est pas à cause de toi si je suis dans cet état.

Lavi : Vraiment ? (s'arrête)

Yû : Si tu n'étais pas là… ça serait pire…

Lavi : … (se tourne vers lui) : Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Yû : Il y a exactement 783ans… je lui ai avoué que j'étais un vampire…

Lavi : … Il a eu peur ?

Yû : Un seul mot lui venait à l'esprit… « Monstre »…

Lavi (caresse doucement sa joue froide) …

Yû : Je l'ai pas supporté… il était tout pour moi et… à cause de ça, il m'a haït…

Lavi : … Je suis désolé… (enlève sa main)

Yû : J'ignore pourquoi tu as réagi différemment, mais… le fait de savoir qu'un humain m'aime tel que je suis…

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (l'enlace) : Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour que tu ais la meilleure vie possible.

Lavi : …c'est vrai ? Tu as déjà fait beaucoup de choses pour moi.

Yû : ça sera jamais suffisant… demande-moi ce que tu veux, je ferais toujours en sorte de te l'obtenir.

Lavi : … * Tu m'aime comment ? *

Yû : * Beaucoup *

Lavi : … (pose ses lèvres sur sa joue quelques secondes *

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi (s'arrête) : …

Yû : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : Rien. (se blottit contre lui, lève la tête et embrasse sa mâchoire)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (pris dans son élan, attrape sa nuque et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes)

Yû (le laisse toujours faire)

Lavi (décolle leur bouche pour voir sa réaction)

Yû (ne dit rien, le garde contre lui)

Lavi (l'embrasse à nouveau mais plus lentement, savoure la douceur des lèvres de Yû)

Yû (le laisse maître de l'échange)

Lavi (caresse sa langue, s'arrête)

Yû : …

Lavi : Je… j'ai jamais vraiment embrassé quelqu'un avec langue… je sais pas du tout faire… ni après d'ailleurs…

Yû : Laisse faire ton instinct…

Lavi : … (l'embrasse à nouveau, caresse son torse, glisse sa langue entre ses lèvres et rencontre sa jumelle) : * Est-ce que ça va comme ça ?*

Yû : * Tu t'en sors très bien * (participe davantage)

Lavi (joue timidement avec sa langue pendant que ses mains découvrent le torse dur et froid du vampire)

Yû (s'amuse de son inexpérience, mais le laisse découvrir)

Lavi (mord sans le faire exprès sa lèvre) : Excuse-moi !

Yû : ça va, ne t'en fais pas.

Lavi : … (embrasse tendrement sa lèvre mordue et recommence le jeu entre leur deux muscles roses, descend ses mains vers les hanches de Yû, le ramène plus contre lui)

Yû (ne participe qu'au baiser, le laisse faire le reste)

Lavi (caresse ses fesses puis ramène ses mains devant, celles-ci se mettent à trembler quand il entreprend de lui enlever sa ceinture, y arrive enfin, son pantalon tombe à ses pieds et Lavi baisse les yeux sur l'érection de Yû.

Yû : …

Lavi : * Elle est énorme…*

Yû : On peut arrêter là si tu veux.

Lavi : … On peut juste éviter la pénétration pour le moment ?

Yû : C'est toi qui décide.

Lavi (détache à son tour son pantalon, frotte doucement sa proéminence contre celle de Yû tout en l'embrassant langoureusement)

Yû (lui caresse le dos)

Lavi le pousse sur le lit.

Yû (tire Lavi pour qu'il soit au dessus de lui)

Lavi (descend le caleçon de Yû, observe quelques secondes son érection avant de commencer à le caresser)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Lavi (se penche, dépose quelques baisers puis retire son boxer à son tour et fait frotter le sexe du vampire contre son intimité entre ses cuisses)

Yû (ferme les yeux, respire un peu plus vite)

Lavi (se penche et demande) : ça te plairait d'être en moi ?

Yû : … Tu disais que tu voulais éviter pour l'instant…

Lavi : j'ai envi que tu y prennes du plaisir…

Yû : Le plus important, c'est que toi, tu en prennes…

Lavi : … (continue ses mouvements de bassin contre le sien)

Yû (gémit doucement)

Lavi (va un peu plus vite tout en se caressant lui-même)

Yû : Hh…

Lavi (émet un petit gémissement face à sa masturbation et exerce une pression forte sur celle de Yû)

Yû : Hm… (se mord la lèvre)

Lavi (jouit rapidement et se concentre sur Yû, glisse deux doigts entre ses cuisses et se prépare comme il peut et continue quelques caresses sur Yû mais fait en sorte qu'il ne jouisse pas)

Yû (gémit un peu plus fort)

Lavi (le fait rentrer en lui doucement, se mordant la lèvre, une fois à la moitié, il le fit ressortir un peu et le fait re-rentrer rapidement et plus profondément, des larmes perlant à ses yeux)

Yû (caresse sa joue et inverse leur position) : Détends-toi… (commence de doux mouvements)

Lavi (gémit longuement et le serre contre lui, se détend rapidement) * je t'aime tellement*

Yû (accélère un peu, le pénètre plus profondément)

Lavi (crie plus fort, se cambre)

Yû (l'embrasse à maintes reprises, augmente encore le rythme)

Lavi (hurle presque, le serre le plus possible dans ses bras, et griffe un peu son dos)

Yû (jouit et se retire)

Lavi (est épuisé et essoufflé, se blottit contre lui)

Yû (lui caresse le visage) : …

Lavi : … c'était bien ?

Yû : Oui…

Lavi : Est-ce qu'au début… tu te laissais faire exprès parce que tu m'as promis que tu ferais tout pour moi ?

Yû : …tu étais puceau, je voulais pas te brusquer. ¤ Et il est vrai que ma promesse y est pour beaucoup… ¤

Lavi : … d'accord…

Yû : Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

Lavi : Je sens plus trop mais jambes... Mais j'ai quand même mal…

Yû : Je vais arranger ça… (l'hypnotise, il ne sent plus la douleur)

Lavi : C'est super… Mais ça te fatigue…

Yû : C'est pas grave…

Lavi : Bois mon sang si ça va pas…

Yû : Je tiendrais bien jusqu'à demain… t'en fais pas.

Lavi (l'embrasse doucement)

Yû (le laisse faire quelques secondes avant de participer)

Lavi (met fin au baiser et se tourne sur le côté pour dormir)

Yû (se lève et le recouvre de la couverture)

Lavi : Tu t'en vas ?

Yû : Tu veux que je reste ?

Lavi : J'aimerais bien…

Yû (se glisse sous la couverture)

Lavi : … Où est-ce que tu voulais aller ?

Yû : … j'ai aussi une chambre.

Lavi : Ah…

Yû : Mais je peux dormir ici… y'a aucun problème à ça.

Lavi : Je veux pas t'obliger à rester avec moi…

Yû : ça me dérange pas.

Lavi : J'espère… (se blottit contre lui)

Yû : Euh… Tu risques d'avoir froid non ?

Lavi : Non, je suis bien là.

Yû (le serre légèrement)

Lavi (s'endort)

Yû (le regarde dormir quelques heures)

Lavi (se réveille plus tard)

Yû (l'a gardé dans ses bras)

Lavi (s'écarte et le regarde un moment)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (lui sourit enfin et caresse sa joue)

Yû (ferme les yeux, sourit toujours)

Lavi (en profite pour lui voler un baiser)

Yû : …

Lavi (se lève et va prendre une douche)

Yû (reste couché quelques minutes de plus, s'habille)

Lavi (Sous la douche, est obligé de faire comme il peut pour se préparer, enlever le reste de semence de Yû encore en lui, émet un faible gémissement.)

Yû : * Tu as mal ? *

Lavi : * Oui mais moins qu'hier. *

Yû : * … Je vais en ville, j'ai besoin de sang… *

Lavi : * D'accord… On a cours aujourd'hui ? *

Yû : *non *

Lavi : * Super ^o^ à plus tard *

Yû : * Hm. * (sort)

Lavi (finit de se laver, se prépare et va manger)

Yû (trouve une victime, prend son « p'tit dej »)

Lavi (regarde la télé)

(texto de Momo) Salut, j'espère que tu vas mieux, tu me dis où tu habite ? je t'apporterais les cours*

Lavi (répond et donne l'adresse de Yû après avoir beaucoup hésité)

Allen vient un quart d'heure après, sonne à la porte.

Lavi (va lui ouvrir) : Salut ! ça va ?

Allen : Wouah ! Tu vis ici ? T'es plein aux as !

Lavi : Euh non… c'est chez Yû.

Allen : 0.0 Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez lui ?

Lavi : bin, je vis ici…

Allen : Quoi ? Attends, attends… ça fait même pas une semaine que vous vous connaissez !

Lavi : … C'est compliqué … on va dire que je suis parti de chez moi pour des raisons personnelles et Yû m'héberge.

Allen : Si t'avais des problèmes avec ta famille, t'aurais pu me le dire. Lui il dira que t'as une dette.

Lavi : Han m'en parle pas, je dois en avoir 4 ou 5 maintenant. XD

Allen : Fait gaffe à ce qu'il peut te demander, il est bizarre. Bref, voilà les cours. (les lui tends)

Lavi (les prend) : Merci ^^

Allen : Envoie-moi un message quand t'auras fini de tout recopier. Je passerais les prendre.

Lavi : D'accord.

Allen : A+ (s'en va)

Lavi (va recopier ses cours en écoutant son Ipod)

Yû (rentre)

Lavi (ne l'a pas entendu, concentré sur sa musique et son recopiage)

Yû (entre dans sa chambre)

Lavi (lui jette un coup d'œil, sourit et continue son travail)

Yû : *Pourquoi tu lui as donné mon adresse ? *

Lavi : * C'était pour récupérer les cours *

Yû : * Pourquoi t'as pas été les chercher plutôt ? *

Lavi : * ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit… désolé*

Yû : * … * (s'allonge sur le lit)

Lavi (continue de recopier en silence)

Yû (s'ennuie)

Lavi (finit pour les maths, se met à la philo)

Yû (sort de la chambre, va sur le pc)

Lavi : * tu fais quoi ?*

Yû : * Je paie mes factures par internet. *

Lavi : *Ah d'accord * (relie la phrase, essaye de comprendre quelque chose)

Yû : * Te casse pas la tête, la philo ça sert à rien *

Lavi (sourit) : * oui tu as raison…* (finit avec tous ses cours, demande à Allen où il habite et prend une veste)

Yû : *Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?*

Lavi : * Si tu veux *

Yû (met le pc en veille, le rejoint)

Lavi (coince les cours sous son bras, et met ses mains dans ses poches en marchant)

Yû (le suit silencieusement)

Lavi : * Il fait froid -_- *

Yû : * Ah ? Si tu le dis… *

Lavi : * Non je le pense *

Yû : * … *

Lavi : * ça va ?*

Yû : * Oui *

Lavi : *Ah, ça a pas l'air… *

Yû : * Tu t'es énervé, alors je me tais *

Lavi : * Je me suis énervé ? Quand ?*

Yû : * Y'a même pas une minute *

Lavi : Ah mais non, j'étais pas énervé…

Yû : …

Lavi : Désolé que tu ais eu cette impression.

Yû (soupire) : C'est pas grave…

Lavi (pose ses lèvres chaudes sur sa joue et va frapper à la porte d'Allen)

Allen (ouvre) : ^^ Tu as pas eu de mal à me relire ?

Lavi : Non, c'est bon, merci ^^ (lui rend les cours)

Allen : Tu veux entrer ? Que je te serve quelque chose ?

Lavi : Non, merci, on va rentrer, il fait froid. "

Allen : Un chocolat chaud ?

Lavi : non, non, c'est bon merci quand même.

Allen : Ok … A lundi alors.

Lavi : A lundi ! (s'en va)

Yû : Il fait si froid que ça ?

Lavi : Oui, en tant qu'être inférieurs, je crains les températures extrêmes. x)

Yû : …

Lavi : * Tu me fais un câlin ? *

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le lâche, enlève sa veste) : enfile ça.

Lavi : les gens vont te prendre pour un taré… (prend la veste)

Yû : Les gens peuvent penser ce qu'ils veulent, je m'en occupe pas.

Lavi (sourit et se retient de l'embrasser)

Yû : Pourquoi tu te retiens ?

Lavi : Parce que je sais pas si j'ai le droit…

Yû : je suis à ton service, l'oublie pas.

Lavi : A mon service ? C'est pas vraiment comme ça que je te vois…

Yû : Tu me vois comment ?

Lavi : … * comme un personne que j'aime… un peu comme un petit ami…*

Yû : * officiellement, on est en couple *

Lavi : Officiellement oui…

Yû (lui caresse la joue) : si tu veux que je sois ton petit ami… dis-le.

Lavi : … j'aimerais vraiment…

Yû : Dans ce cas… embrasse-moi quand tu en as envi.

Lavi : … (l'embrasse)

Yû (passe ses bras autour de son cou, approfondit le baiser)

Lavi (caresse son visage de ses mains, caresse sa langue de la sienne)

Yû (le colle contre lui l'embrassant toujours)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Yû (rompt le baiser pour le laisser respirer)

Lavi (reprend son souffle et le regarde)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi : … * Pourquoi ce sourire ? * (caresse doucement ses lèvres de sa langue)

Yû (ne répond pas, entrouvre ses lèvres)

Lavi (l'embrasse longuement)

Yû (se laisse faire)

Lavi (quitte ses lèvres et l'observe tendrement)

Yû : … * C'est une impression où tes yeux brûlent de désir ?*

Lavi : * Ce n'est pas une impression…*

Yû : Rentrons.

Lavi (acquiesce et le suit)

Ils passèrent par la rue où vivait Lavi, ce dernier se fit interpeller par la voix autoritaire de son grand-père.

Lavi : ? (regarde d'où vient la voix)

Grand-père (voix qui se veut calme) : Je peux savoir où tu étais passé ?

Lavi : … J'étais chez un ami.

Grand-père : Et pour quelle raison es-tu parti avec tes affaires ? C'est moi ton tuteur, tu te dois de m'obéir !

Lavi : …Désolé…

Grand-père : Tu rentre tout de suite où ce type sera enfermé pour enlèvement !

Yû : -.-

Lavi : Non.

Grand-père : Comment ça non ?

Lavi : je rentrerais pas !

Yû (lui prend la main)

Grand-père : Ne me dis pas que tu as recommencé à faire des cochonneries avec d'autres hommes ?

Lavi : Il n'y en a qu'un !

Grand-père : C'est ce que tu dis, mais bientôt tu en voudras plus, il faut régler ce problème, tu vas être interné.

Lavi : Hein ?

Yû : Lavi. Ne regarde pas. (met une main devant ses yeux, et hypnotise son grand-père)

Lavi : * Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? *

Yû : * Il va oublier ton existence *

Lavi : * … * (prend sa main libre)

Yû (finit de l'hypnotisé, tombe à genou)

Lavi : ! Ça va ?

Yû (ferme les yeux) : Dépêchons nous de rentrer…

Lavi (l'aide à se relever et rentre rapidement)

Yû (respire difficilement)

Lavi : Tu as soif ?

Yû : n-non… [il a peur de ne pas pouvoir s'arrêter de boire son sang]

Lavi : Si… (approche le visage de Yû de son cou) vas-y.

Yû (essaye de résister, mais finit par craquer et le mord)

Lavi (retient un cri et caresse doucement ses cheveux)

Yû (aspire son sang, le remord pour en avoir plus)

Lavi (gémit, s'accroche à son épaule… respire mal)

Yû (continue de boire) [il se contrôle plus]

Lavi : Y-Yû ! (le repousse)

Yû (les yeux rouges, ne décolle pas son regard de la plaie)

Lavi (recule, au bord de l'évanouissement)

Yû (avance, regarde avec envie le sang s'écoulant de la morsure)

Lavi (recule) : Calme-toi… *Calme-toi ! *

Yû (s'arrête, écarquille les yeux, recule, effrayé de son propre geste)

Lavi (se lève, court à la salle de bain et s'enferme)

Yû (se prend la tête entre les mains) : * Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? *

Lavi (soigne la plaie, le panse et brûle les papiers et tissu souillé par son sang…)

Yû (s'est recroquevillé sur lui-même dans un coin de la pièce) : * Je lui ai fait peur… il va m'abandonner lui aussi…*

* * *

review ?


	4. Chapitre 4

Voilà le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres ^^

bonne lecture !

* * *

Yû : ¤ Il va m'abandonner lui aussi... ¤

Lavi (ressort de la pièce) : Yû ?

Yû (se recroqueville davantage, chuchote inlassablement) : Je suis désolé…

Lavi : … (s'approche de lui et caresse ses cheveux) ce n'est pas grave…

Yû : Va-t-en…

Lavi : N-non…

Yû : Ne m'approche plus… je vais te tuer…

Lavi : … Mais nan…

Yû : Si… j'aurais pu te tuer, tu le sais aussi bien que moi… je suis un monstre…

Lavi : pas pour moi ! Je ne peux pas te quitter…

Yû : …

Lavi : J'ai confiance en toi… permets-moi de rester près de toi…

Yû (se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (le serre) : * je t'aime*

Yû (ferme les yeux, profite de l'aura bienfaisante de Lavi)

Lavi (le berce doucement)

Yû : … Excuse-moi… si je t'ai fait peur…

Lavi : Excuse acceptée… tu as toujours soif ?

Yû : Un peu…

Lavi : Tu veux sortir te nourrir encore être plus sûr où tu te sens capable de tenir ?

Yû : Je sortirais cette nuit…

Lavi : D'accord (caresse sa joue)

Yû : … (le regarde)

Lavi (sourit doucement et embrasse son front)

Yû : Tu sembles en forme pour quelqu'un qui a perdu pas mal de sang…

Lavi : je n'ai pas envie de t'inquiéter pour ça.

Yû : Je suis plus résistant que toi, normal que je m'inquiète.

Lavi (sourit) : Je vais manger quatre ou cinq morceaux de sucre et aller l'allonger.

Yû : Oui. Fais donc ça.

Lavi (l'embrasse délicatement et va à la cuisine)

Yû (va s'assoir sur le canapé, regarde l'heure)

Lavi (avale ses sucres et va dans le salon) * … *

Yû (le regarde) : Tu veux un peu d'intimité ? Pour tes pensées.

Lavi : … *non* (s'assoit à côté)

Yû (l'attire contre son torse)

Lavi (sourit et pose sa main sur son torse et dessines des carré)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (Ouvre sa chemise et pose sa tête contre sa peau) [il a un peu de fièvre]

Yû (se mord la lèvre) : * C'est de ma faute s'il va mal. *

Lavi (se blottit contre lui) : * C'est agréable…*

Yû : * … L'inconvénient c'est que je peux pas te réchauffer*

Lavi : *Si… mais ça dépend dans quel angle on se place*

Yû : * Ah… *

Lavi (se souvient de leur nuit d'hier)

Yû : * ça ne te choque pas d'avoir fait ça avec un vampire ? *

Lavi : * Euh… non… tu es peut-être beaucoup plus dur et puissant que quelqu'un de normal… mais je m'en fiche… *

Yû : * Et l'avoir fait avec un non-vivant ? C'est glauque. *

Lavi : * très… mais m'en fiche aussi *

Yû : * Que ça ne te rende pas dingue. *

Lavi : * je le suis déjà *

Yû : *On l'est tous plus ou moins… *

Lavi : *Oui…* (lève la tête et embrasse son cou)

Yû (apprécie le contact de ses lèvres)

Lavi (le mordille mais s'arrête) : * Est-ce que ce serait dangereux de continuer ? *

Yû : *Je t'interdis de me mordre *

Lavi : * Et pourquoi ?*

Yû : * Si tu bois mon sang, tu deviendras vampire toi aussi *

Lavi : * … Et tu n'en as pas envie ? *

Yû : *c'est l'enfer d'être un vampire…*

Lavi : * Mais tu ne risquerais plus de me tuer…*

Yû : * je ne veux pas que tu vives ça*

Lavi : * … *

Yû (s'écarte de Lavi)

Lavi (le laisse faire, le regarde)

Yû : … je sors (prend sa veste et part)

Lavi : A+ bisous… (s'allonge)

Yû (reste quelques minutes collé à la porte et lit ses pensées)

Lavi : * J'espère qu'il s'en veut pas trop… Le manque était vraiment si grand ? … Si j'étais un vampire, je pourrais rester l'éternité près de lui… c'est-peut-être vraiment horrible… Ou il ne veut pas me supporter autant de temps… je me demande s'il y a beaucoup de vampires près d'ici… * (s'endort)

Yû (soupire et va en ville)

Lavi (dort profondément)

Yû (retrouve une vieille connaissance en ville, il revient chez lui avec elle)

Lavi (dort toujours comme un ange)

Yû (le regarde)

Lulubell : Tu recommences à héberger des humains ?

Yû : En quoi ça te regarde ?

Lavi (est réveillé par des voix, ouvre les yeux difficilement)

Lulubell (enlace Yû) : Tu m'as manqué tu sais ?

Yû : …

Lulubell (embrasse Yû)

Yû (la laisse faire)

Lavi (se redresse vivement) : Yû !

Lulubell (ne lâche pas Yû) : Un problème le rouquin ?

Yû : …

Lavi : … (commence à pleurer) * Tu te foutais de moi ! Depuis le début !* (se lève et s'enfuit dehors)

Lulubell : Oh, il t'aime. ^^

Yû (baisse la tête) : Laisse-moi aller lui parler, s'il te plait…

Lulubell : Très bien… Mais tu es à moi, ne l'oublie pas.

Yû (rejoint Lavi)

Lavi court mais s'effondre de fatigue et de tristesse, ne s'arrête pas de pleurer.

Yû : Lavi !

Lavi : NAN ! CASSE-TOI !

Yû : Laisse-moi t'expliquer je t'en pris !

Lavi : Nan…

Yû : … C'est elle qui a fait de moi un vampire…

Lavi : …

Yû : Je suis un pantin pour elle… Un vampire ne peut pas désobéir à son maître…

Lavi : … (calme ses sanglots)

Yû : … Je suis désolé… Mais je peux rien faire contre elle…

Lavi : * On a le droit de s'aimer ? *

Yû : * j'en doute… A chaque fois elle me rappelle que je lui appartiens… je crains qu'elle te tue si jamais on venait à avoir à nouveau le moindre contact… *

Lavi (recommence à pleurer)

Yû (baisse la tête)

Lulubell : et bien, c'est joyeux ici.

Lavi : *Je vais partir…*

Yû (se tourne vers Lulubell) : ¤ S'il te plait ne fais pas ça… ¤

Lulubell (pousse Yû contre le mur et plante ses crocs dans sa carotide)

Lavi : NAN !

Lulubell (avale goulument le sang sans se soucier de Lavi)

Lavi : Arrêtez ! Vous allez le tuer !

Lulubell (arrête) : Tu crois vraiment que je vais tuer un de mes meilleurs jouets ?

Yû : …

Lavi : … (rentre dans la maison, prend quelques affaires et ressort dehors)

Yû : n-non… Lavi…

Lulubell : Tu veux vraiment le garder ?

Yû (écarquille les yeux) : Tu l'autoriserais à rester ?

Lulubell : Oui.

Lavi (se mord la lèvre)

Lulubell : Mais avant on a quelque chose à faire. (l'emmène dans la chambre)

Lavi : * Elle va… * (se laisse glisser sur le sol, et se recroqueville sur lui-même)

Les cris de plaisir de Lulubell se font entendre, ainsi que les cris de douleur de Yû.

Lavi (met sa tête entre ses mains et pleure)

Lulubell sort une heure plus tard, se léchant les mains, couvertes de sang.

Lavi (horrifié, cache son visage dans ses mains)

Lulubell (sourit, prend Lavi par les cheveux pour dévoiler son visage) : Je te le prête jusqu'à mon retour. (disparait)

Lavi (court voir Yû)

Yû est par terre, recroquevillé position fœtale, son corps est recouvert de multiples blessures.

Lavi (s'approche de lui, n'ose pas le toucher) : * Mon dieu, qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait ? …*

Yû (cache son visage, a honte, tremble)

Lavi (touche délicatement ses cheveux, le prend avec précaution, le berce doucement) : Je suis là…

Yû (enfouit son visage dans son torse) : L-Lavi…

Lavi : Oui…

Yû : je… je suis désolé...

Lavi : Ce n'est pas ta faute… tu peux te lever ?

Yû (fait non de la tête, se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (resserre son étreinte) : Je vais te porter alors… un bain ça te dit ?

Yû (fait oui de la tête)

Lavi (passe un bras sous ses jambes, l'autre maintenant son dos, le soulève et l'emmène à la salle de bain, fait couler l'eau et glisse Yû dedans)

Yû (le regard vide)

Lavi (reste à côté de la baignoire, lui caresse la joue)

Yû (ne fait pas un geste, semble déconnecté)

Lavi : Tu veux peut-être être seul… (se lève)

Yû (toujours pas de réaction)

Lavi (sort en silence)

Yû (ne bouge pas pendant des heures)

Lavi (revient le voir après plusieurs heures) : * Il faudrait peut-être penser à sortir non ? *

Yû (toujours inerte)

Lavi : Yû… (lui prend la main)

Yû (le regarde, l'air toujours absent)

Lavi : Il faut sortir de l'eau ! (prend une serviette)

Yû (tend une main vers Lavi)

Lavi (lui tend la serviette)

Yû (saisit sa main et non la serviette)

Lavi (serre un peu sa main)

Yû (ferme les yeux, tire sur sa main pour le rapprocher)

Lavi (le laisse faire, et se penche)

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi (le ramène contre lui, effleure ses lèvres des siennes, le serre doucement)

Yû (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Lavi (le sort de l'eau, va l'allonger dans son cercueil) [^^"]

Yû (s'endort)

Lavi (caresse sa joue et sort)

Yû (il dort… il dort…)

Lavi (se lève et va voir Yû)

Yû (dort toujours, ses blessures ne sont presque plus visibles)

Lavi (le réveille doucement)

Yû (ouvre les yeux, le regarde)

Lavi (lui sourit tendrement) : ça va ? On a cours aujourd'hui, tu veux venir ?

Yû : Non…

Lavi : Très bien. (embrasse son front et s'en va)

Yû : … (referme les yeux)

Lavi (va se préparer et va en cours)

Allen : Salut Lavi ^o^ bon retour au lycée.

Lavi : Oui ^^

Allen : T'es venu seul ?

Lavi : Oui, Yû a attrapé ce que j'avais. ^^""""""

Allen : Ah ouais ? Je pensais qu'il séchait encore.

Lavi : Non, non. ^^

Allen : Dis, t'es prêt à prendre une claque ?

Lavi : Pourquoi ? De qui ?

Allen : le prof de maths rend les interros aujourd'hui.

Lavi : 0.0 … -.- ah ça…

Allen : d'après ce que j'ai entendu, tout le monde dit l'avoir foiré.

Lavi : ^^"""

En cours de maths.

Prof : je ne suis pas fier de vous. Seules 7 personnes ont la moyenne (commence à rendre les copies)

Lavi : Aïe, aïe, aïe T.T

Prof : Lavi, excellent travail, s'il n'y avait pas une petite erreur de signe, ça serait parfait. [19.5/20]

Lavi : O.O'

Allen : Wouah… comment t'as fait ?

Lavi : … 0.0 … Un truc surnaturel…

Allen : ê.è

Prof : Qui prend la copie de Yû ?

Toutes les filles lèvent la main.

Lavi : Je veux bien monsieur, on se voit ce soir. ^^

Regards noirs des filles. Le prof lui donne la copie.

Lavi (sens le regard des filles sur lui) : ^^"""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Allen : J'espère que t'as une bonne assurance vie ?

Lavi : Euh… Oui, u_u Oui, oui.

A la fin du cours.

Lavi (soupire et ouvre son casier) [son casier a été recouvert de mots insultants]

Allen : Tu devrais porter plainte…

Lavi : Sûrement… (essaye d'effacer tous les mots)

Allen : Et l'autre il pourrait t'aider au lieu de se faire porter pâle.

Lavi : …

Allen : Les filles te disent rien quand il est là.

Lavi : Oui, c'est vrai…

Allen : Si il t'aimait vraiment, il te laisserait pas venir tout seul.

Lavi : il va pas bien, laisse-le se remettre.

Allen : Hm.

Lavi : …

[sms de Yû] : Comment se passe ta journée ?

[sms de Lavi] : Affreuse…

[sms de Yû] : Rentre si ça va pas.

[sms de Lavi] : Non je vais réussir à tenir… repose-toi en attendant. 3

Allen : Bon aller, on retourne en cours… 2h de philo… =_=

Lavi : -_- ça sert à rien la philo

Allen : C'est clair…

Les deux heures de philo passe dans l'ennui.

Lenalee : Hey les gars ! La prof de français n'est pas là, on reprend les cours à 16h. [il est midi]

Lavi : Super…

Allen : je rentre chez moi, je reviendrais tout à l'heure.

Lavi : Ok, a+ (se dirige vers le self)

Lenalee (accompagne Lavi) : dis, il est comment Yû ?

Lavi : Comment ça comment ?

Lenalee : Tu le connais mieux que tout le monde ici, c'est quoi ses qualités, ses défauts ?

Lavi : il est… facile à vivre… il sait tout de suite si ça va pas… il est patient, doux… quoique…euh…

Lenalee (rejoint par d'autres filles, l'écoute religieusement)

Lavi : Tss… (ne prend qu'une pomme et une bouteille d'eau, va manger dehors)

Les filles : Où tu vas ? On veut en apprendre plus !

Lavi : # ...

Une des filles : Abruti. Venez, les filles.

Lavi : Poufiasse...

Une autre fille : t'as un problème ?

Lavi : aucun, à part vous qui me faites grave chier là !

Une autre : maintenant que t'es avec lui, tu te crois tout permis.

Lavi : mais bien sûr, j'ai rien fait ! On s'acharne sur moi !

La même : c'est à cause de toi qu'on l'aura jamais.

Lavi : même sans moi, vous ne l'auriez pas eu !

Une autre : Il aurait fini par craquer, c'est un homme après tout.

Lavi : Justement ! Je suis quoi moi ! #

Une autre : une erreur de la nature [je le pense pas mon lapin xD]

Lavi : Débile ! -_- Yû est gay, bande de niaise !

Les filles partent en lui lançant d'autres insultes.

Lavi (soupire et décide de rentrer à la maison)

Yû (glande dans le salon)

Lavi (claque la porte d'entrée)

Yû (sursaute) : Lavi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Lavi : Rien ! (va s'enfermer dans sa chambre)

Yû (reste dans le salon) : * qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? *

Lavi : ... *les filles profitent de ton absence pour m'emmerder...*

Yû : * ... *

Lavi : *elles ont écrit des injures salasses sur mon casier et m'ont insulté devant le lycée... c'est pour ça que je suis parti...*

Yû (le rejoint dans sa chambre et l'enlace) : Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute...

Lavi : C'est clair, tu es trop beau...

Yû : je faisais pas allusion à ça... j'aurais pas du t'embrasser devant tout le monde... j'ai agis sur un coup de tête.

Lavi : Hm...

Yû : Et pour ce que tu as dis... c'est parce que je suis un vampire que je suis attirant. Ça aide à rendre nos victimes plus... coopératives...

Lavi : ... tu pourrais en tuer quelques unes s'il te plait ?

Yû : Tu le veux vraiment ?

Lavi : je suis encore énervé donc... je sais pas...

Yû (l'embrasse) * et là tu te détends ? *

Lavi : *hm... attend...* (approfondit le baiser) *là c'est mieux*

Yû (l'allonge, joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (caresse son dos, enroule ses jambes autour de lui)

Yû (stoppe le baiser, se cale contre se torse)

Lavi (caresse doucement son visage)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi : ... je t'aime (embrasse son front)

Yû : ...

Lavi (baisse la tête) *désolé*

Yû : * de quoi tu t'excuse ?*

Lavi : *d'avoir dit je t'aime... ça le faisait pas...*

Yû : * Tu ne peux pas lutter contre tes sentiments... *

Lavi : hm...

Yû : ... Excuse-moi de ne pas te le dire... mais je préfère attendre.

Lavi : oui je comprends.

Yû : ça fait qu'une semaine qu'on se connait après tout...

Lavi : tu dois me trouver bizarre alors d'être déjà sur de mes sentiments...

Yû : J'étais pareil avant... c'est la jeunesse.

Lavi : -.- gné ? ... ah oui c'est vrai x)

Yû : Oui, je fais pas vieux... mais je le suis.

Lavi (sourit et effleure ses lèvres) je préfère ça n'empêche...

Yû (sourit aussi)

Lavi : ... les cours ne reprennent qu'à 16 heures... mais on bouge pas hein ?

Yû : Je comptais pas sortir aujourd'hui.

Lavi : est-ce que ça va mieux ?

Yû : Oui... j'ai l'habitude de toute façon...

Lavi : ... elle te fait ça souvent ?

Yû : A chaque fois qu'elle vient...

Lavi : et elle vient tout les combiens ?

Yû : c'est parfaitement aléatoire... ça dépend de son humeur.

Lavi : Ah...

Yû : Si seulement je pouvais la tuer...

Lavi : un autre vampire pourrait non ?

Yû : ... ça dépend de sa puissance... mais toi...

Lavi : Mais moi quoi ? O.o

Yû : Tu peux la tuer.

Lavi : Vraiment ?

Yû : Les vampires ont beau avoir de nombreuses facultés, ils ne sont pas invincible pour autant.

Lavi : oui... mais pourquoi moi ?

Yû : Tu vois un autre être humain qui connait l'existence des vampires ?

Lavi : Je peux la vaincre tout en restant un être humain ?

Yû : Bien sûr.

Lavi : en vampire, ça serait pas plus facile ?

Yû : Non.

Lavi : pourquoi ?

Yû : Parce que... le vampire se tuerait lui-même u_u on ne peut pas toucher à ce qui nous tue.

Lavi : Et Tyki ?

Yû : Il n'est pas assez puissant.

Lavi : il a quel âge ?

Yû : un peu plus 600 je crois.

Lavi : Han c'est un jeune quoi ...

Yû : Ouais.

Lavi : Moi aussi, je suis jeune...

Yû : ... oublie ça... je vais pas te faire prendre des risques.

Lavi : ... prendre des risques ?

Yû : Si elle te tuait, je me le pardonnerais pas...

Lavi : justement, je dois devenir vampire !

Yû : Tu veux devenir un jouet toi aussi ?

Lavi : un jouet ? A qui ?

Yû : ... le jouet de celui qui te transformera.

Lavi : et si c'est toi ?

Yû : ... Je pourrais pas t'ordonner de la tuer.

Lavi : et pourquoi ?

Yû : Parce qu'elle peut avoir le contrôle de mon esprit si elle le souhaite.

Lavi : ah merde... binh... on trouve quelqu'un d'autre que tu extermine après. u_u

Yû : ... laisse tomber, c'est pas grave.

Lavi : ... c'est pas juste...

Yû : ...

Lavi : j'estime avoir le droit de te coller aux basques pour l'éternité donc la vie d'un être humain n'est pas suffisante !

Yû : ... Tu es prêt à devoir tuer pour survivre ?

Lavi : Ouaich... ça dépend qui.

Yû : Quand t'es en manque de sang, ça n'a pas d'importance... homme, femme, enfant... n'importe qui...

Lavi : Groupie de mon chérie ça marche aussi ?

Yû : y'en aura jamais assez pour que tu survives l'éternité.

Lavi : hm... binh tant pis, je tuerais ce que j'aime pas, qui me font chier et ceux qui servent à rien u_u

Yû : des innocents ?

Lavi : hey, tu veux que je vive ou pas ? Forcément des innocents !

Yû : C'est pas une vie !

Lavi : Pff... c'est le seul moyen pour rester auprès de toi longtemps.

Yû : Moi je ne veux pas que tu subisses ça.

Lavi : ... c'est la seul raison ?

Yû : Tu en vois une autre ?

Lavi : Me supporter une soixantaine d'années te suffit amplement. u_u

Yû : ...

Lavi : *je vois...* je vais prendre une douche... (se lève)

Yû : ...

Lavi (va à la salle de bain et allume l'eau)

Yû (soupire et va s'enfermer dans sa chambre)

Lavi (va sous l'eau bouillante, gémit mais ne baisse pas la température)

Yû (essaye de ne penser à rien, mais ses pensées reviennent tout le temps à Lavi)

Lavi (baisse quand même la température au bout de quelques minutes et s'adosse à la paroi gelée)

Yû : * ça tourne à l'obsession... peut-être bien que je l'aime finalement... mais je peux pas lui imposer de vivre ça, même s'il le demande. *

Lavi (chante l'hymne brésilienne dans sa tête pour ne pas penser)

Yû (soupire encore)

Lavi (se laisse glisser sur le sol et laisse partir toute la pression en pleurant)

Yû (focalise son esprit sur les pensées de Lavi pour espérer pouvoir choisir la bonne solution)

Lavi (pleure toujours) *penser à autre chose, penser a autre chose... *

Yû : ¤ Pense à un truc d'utile… =_= ¤

Lavi : *Les dons les plus modeste comptent autant que les plus importants. N'est-ce pas l'addition des gouttes d'eau qui fait les océans ?... -_- Pathétique...*

Yû : ¤ il devrait être poète... ¤

Lavi : Ah merde… Pourquoi il ne sort pas de ma tête ? Pourquoi je l'aime autant alors que nous nous connaissons depuis si peu de temps ? Pourquoi… Je m'y accroche tant ? … J'ai cru que mes sentiments étaient réciproque mais… Non… ça fait mal… De plus mon année scolaire va être horrible… il y a ces connes là… J'aimerais tant qu'il me garde près de lui… ses bras… ses mains… Ses lèvres… Je suis foutu…

Yû (le rejoint dans la salle de bain)

Lavi : ? * Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?*

Yû (entre dans la douche [avec ses fringues] embrasse Lavi)

Lavi : *?* (l'enlace)

Yû : * C'est réciproque * (approfondit le baiser)

Lavi : … * Tu m'as encore écouté… *

Yû : *désolé, je peux pas m'en empêcher *

Lavi : *Peu importe pour aujourd'hui… * (joue avec sa langue)

Yû (caresse son corps, descendant jusqu'à son entrejambe)

Lavi (respire plus rapidement, le laisse faire)

Yû (prend sa verge en main, le masturbe, ne cesse pas de l'embrasser)

Lavi (a ses gémissement étouffés par les baisers, caresse toujours son visage et son torse)

Yû (libère ses lèvres pour l'entendre, continue ses mouvements de main, augmentant le rythme)

Lavi : Ah… HhhHa… (répète son nom à haute voix et dans sa tête, se perd dans son regard)

Yû (lui sourit, accélère encore)

Lavi (se cambre, griffe son torse et gémit plus fort)

Yû (l'embrasse sur la joue, le cou, l'épaule)

Lavi (va bientôt jouir, tremble)

Yû (continue ses caresses et baisers)

Lavi (jouit enfin, et resserre son étreinte autour de son cou, y enfouit son visage)

Yû (le serre aussi) : Je t'aime…

Lavi (sourit et l'embrasse) : * Moi aussi je t'aime*

Yû : … Je vais te laisser finir de prendre ta douche. (sort, attrape une serviette et va dans sa chambre)

Lavi (s'appuie contre la paroi… finit sa douche et sort, s'enroule une serviette et va dans sa chambre pour trouver des vêtements)

Yû (se sèche, se change)

Lavi (en jean, cherche un haut à mettre)

Yû (apparait derrière lui, l'enlace, dépose des baisers dans le haut de son dos)

Lavi (frisonne, tourne la tête vers lui sans se retourner)

Yû : Tu passes la serpillère ? Y'a de l'eau plein de couloir. [ses fringues étaient trempées, il a foutu de l'eau partout]

Lavi : Euh si tu veux…

Yû : Je plaisante… je vais le faire.

Lavi : Ah d'accord (se retourne et embrasse sa joue)

Yû (le lâche, va nettoyer)

Lavi (trouve un pull bleu et l'enfile)

Yû (finit son ménage)

Lavi (va dans la cuisine et prend un grand verre d'eau)

Yû (va sur la terrasse)

Lavi (le rejoint silencieusement)

Yû : Inutile d'essayer de me surprendre, je t'entends.

Lavi : Qu'est-ce que tu entendais ?

Yû : tes pas… ta respiration… ton cœur…

Lavi : Tout ça… * Mais ça veut dire que quand mon cœur accélère, tu l'entends *

Yû : Oui, mais je peux l'ignorer.

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû : … (regarde le paysage)

Lavi (lui prend timidement la main)

Yû (pose sa tête sur son épaule)

Lavi (fait de petites caresses dans sa paume)

Yû (ferme les yeux) : ¤ Je sais toujours pas si je dois le laisser humain ou non… ¤

Lavi (caresse toujours sa main)

Yû (soupire) : ¤ Je vais le mettre à l'épreuve… ainsi je saurais ce que je vais faire de lui ¤

Lavi : Pourquoi tu soupires ?

Yû : Pour rien…

Lavi : Ah.

Yû : On va faire un tour ?

Lavi : Oui ^^

Dans les rues.

Yû : ¤ c'est le moment ¤ (hypnotise un jeune homme, et le vide de son sang sous les yeux de Lavi)

Lavi : 0.0 … Tu avais très soif ?

Yû (laisse tomber le cadavre, se tourne vers Lavi, essuie le sang qui parlait au coin de ses lèvres)

Lavi (regarde un moment le corps puis regarde autour d'eux) : *Tu vas le laisser là ? *

Yû : ¤ Il se moque vraiment de voir un type innocent mort ? ¤ …

Lavi : … Pourquoi tu réponds pas ?

Yû : Je me débarrasse jamais des corps…

Lavi : Beurk

Yû : ça t'écœure ?

Lavi : Bah de le laisser pourrir là…

Yû : ¤ Ce n'est que ça… ¤ Les rats feront le reste.

Lavi : -.- Ah ouais ?

Yû (hausse les épaules, commence à marcher, laissant la carcasse derrière lui)

Lavi (fait une petite grimace en regardant une dernière fois le corps et rejoint vite Yû)

Yû (lit ses pensées)

Lavi : * Pourquoi t'as fait ça devant moi ? Dans tous les cas… pauvres rats… C'est dégueu…*

Yû (fait mine de ne pas avoir fait intrusion dans son esprit)

Lavi : *j'ai plus faim…*

Yû : ¤ ça le dégoute … il restera humain ¤

Ils rentrent à la maison.

Lavi (passe une main dans ses cheveux et s'affale sur le canapé)

Yû : ça va ?

Lavi : Evite de re-tuer quelqu'un devant moi pour voir ma réaction…

Yû : … Tu avais deviné mon but…

Lavi : Oui.

Yû : Au moins maintenant… Je sais qu'il est préférable pour toi de rester humain…

Lavi : Tu juges ça sur une réaction humaine.

Yû : Et alors ? Quand j'étais humain j'ai tué des dizaines de personnes, de sang froid.

Lavi : … Pourquoi ?

Yû : C'était mon boulot.

Lavi : Alors c'est totalement différent !

Yû : J'y prenais du plaisir !

Lavi : … Bon d'accord, tu n'es qu'un sadique assoiffé de sang qui essaie de me faire peur et ça marche pas ! Donc chut un peu "

Yû : Je te dis la vérité… à toi de voir si tu y crois ou non. (va dans sa chambre)

Lavi : * Je te crois… *

Yû (va se coucher)

Lavi : * … je resterais humain… bonne nuit *

Yû : * Bonne nuit *

Lavi (ne va pas se coucher, essaye de s'occuper, fait la vaisselle, range la cuisine, puis le salon et la salle de bain, et travaille jusqu'à pas d'heure)

* * *

Un p'tit commentaire ?


	5. Chapitre 5

Encore et toujours merci pour les reviews, ça fait plaisir ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le lendemain.

Yû (se lève)

Lavi (est déjà prêt)

Yû (d'un ton neutre) : Bien dormi ?

Lavi : Mouais et toi ?

Yû : Super bien (va à la salle de bain) * tes cernes te trahissent, t'as mal dormi *

Lavi : *Juste pas beaucoup…*

Yû : * c'est à cause de ce je t'ai appris hier, n'est-ce pas ? *

Lavi : * Oui, mais ce que je pense de toi ne change pas … *

Yû : * … Qu'est-ce qui t'as le plus choqué ? Ma vie d'humain ou voir quelqu'un mourir ? *

Lavi : * Voir quelqu'un mourir *

Yû : * … Je t'emmènerais plus en ville quand j'aurais faim, j'ai appris ce que je voulais savoir * (sort de la salle de bain)

Lavi (finit son café)

Yû : On peut y aller si tu es prêt ?

Lavi : Oui (prend son sac de cours et attend Yû à l'entrée)

Yû (le rejoint)

Ils vont au lycée.

Lavi (lui prend la main pendant le trajet)

Ils arrivent, les filles jalousent toujours Lavi mais ne disent rien.

Lavi : Je dois passer à mon casier pour poser mes cours de cet aprèm, on se retrouve devant la salle ?

Yû : Ok. (va devant la salle)

Lavi (pose ses affaires, lit les nouvelles inscriptions en soupirant et rejoint Yû)

Yû (l'enlace) : ça va aller ?

Lavi : Oui. (embrasse le coin de ses lèvres)

Yû (sourit)

Allen : Hey, les gars.

Lavi (se tourne vers Allen) : Oui ?

Allen : Trop d'absence injustifiée égal heures de colle, vous êtes bon pour vous lever samedi matin.

Lavi (soupire) : * et merde *

Yû : * C'est pas à mon âge que j'irais en colle * u_u

Lavi : Hey le vieux ! Tu m'accompagneras ! Même si je dois te tirer ou t'appâter !

Allen : Hein ? (regarde Lavi, puis Yû, puis Lavi)

Yû : -.- * Si tu pouvais faire attention à ce que tu dis. *

Lavi : ^^""""" Il est juste plus vieux que moi ! c'est pour ça, une histoire de mois.

Allen : Il avait rien dit.

Yû : on n'a pas besoin de parler. Le regard parle de lui-même. (va s'assoir à sa place)

Lavi : ^^" (fait de même à sa place habituelle)

Yû : * j'irais pas en colle *

Lavi : * -.- et pourquoi ? *

Yû : * Parce que j'y vais jamais u_u *

Lavi : * Bah moi j'irais. *

Yû : * Non, t'iras pas. *

Lavi : * hein ? -_- *

Yû : * Un peu de charme à la directrice et on est gracié. *

Lavi : -.-""""""""

Yû : * Si tu préfère y aller, c'est toi que ça regarde. *

Lavi : * Je veux pas te voir charmer quelqu'un d'autre que moi devant moi ! ##*

Yû : * j'y peux rien si je suis irrésistible x) faut bien que ça me serve. *

Lavi : * T.T tu es mon mien d'abord… Et tu t'en sers jamais avec moi… *

Yû : * Pas besoin, tu es déjà tombé dans mes bras. *

Lavi : * C'est vrai… -.- *

Yû : * Et pour te rassurer, non je ne vais pas la charmer, mais la manipuler. *

Lavi : * Je préfère déjà ce terme là. ^^ *

Yû : * Je n'ai plus l'utilité de draguer, j'ai déjà quelqu'un. *

Lavi (rougit et sourit)

Allen : ça va ? T'es tout rouge.

Lavi : ^/^ pour rien ! 3

Allen : T'es bizarre aujourd'hui.

Lavi : Mais non, mais non. ^/^""

Allen : T'as pas de fièvre au moins.

Lavi (rit doucement de bonheur)

Allen : O.o ?

Yû : * calme-toi un peu. *

Lavi : * désolé. ^/^"" * (commence à travailler)

Yû (soupire et travaille aussi)

Lavi (a un sourire pendant tout le cours et de légères couleurs sur les joues)

A la fin de la matinée, tout le monde va au self, sauf Yû.

Lavi (avant d'aller au self) : Tu vas manger ou glander ?

Yû : Glander.

Lavi : D'accord, je me dépêche alors (l'embrasse) * je t'aime. *

Yû : * Je t'aime aussi. * (va fumer pendant que Lavi mange)

Lavi (mange rapidement et rejoint Yû)

Yû (entame sa 2e clope)

Lavi (en arrivant, lui saute à moitié dessus)

Yû : Tu veux pas te calmer un peu ?

Lavi : J'aimerais bien… ça t'énerve ?

Yû : Non, mais j'en ai marre d'entendre les remarques des autres.

Lavi : … Quoique je fasse, ils le feront.

Yû : hm.

Lavi : Il fait froid. T.T

Yû (lui fait un câlin)

Lavi (le serre doucement et se blottit contre lui) : heureusement que tu as des vêtements sinon tu servirais à rien.*

Yû : * Sympa… *

Lavi : * Désolé mais tu me réchauffe à peine, mais je t'aime quand même tu sais ? *

Yû : * oui, je sais. *

Lavi (sourit) : * Est-ce que j'ai toujours le droit de t'embrasser quand j'en ai envi ? *

Yû : * Bien sûr. *

Lavi (attrape sa nuque et pose ses lèvres sur les siennes, l'embrasse tendrement)

Yû (glisse sa langue entre ses lèvres)

Lavi (joue avec elle, se colle à Yû)

Ça sonne.

Yû (ne le lâche pas)

Lavi (dévore doucement ses lèvres) : * … On va être en retard. *

Yû : * Et alors ? *

Lavi : * non rien… * (fait glisser ses doigts le long de son col de chemise, défait le premier bouton)

Yû : * Tu compte faire quoi là ? *

Lavi * T'embrasser pourquoi ? *

Yû : * Mouais * (lui mordille la lèvre)

Lavi : * Tu pensais que j'allais faire autre chose ? * (continue de déboutonner sa chemise)

Yû : * Vu comme t'es parti… je dirais que tu veux me violer. x) *

Lavi : * J'en ai très envie mais je peux pas de violer. *

Yû : * Encore heureux. *

Lavi (sourit et fait glisser ses doigts sur le torse de Yû, s'attardant un peu sur ses tétons)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Lavi (se penche et embrasse ses clavicules, caressant le bas de son torse)

Yû (ferme les yeux puis repousse Lavi)

Lavi : * Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? *

Yû (fronce les sourcils et regarde vers le lycée) : j'ai un meurtre à commettre.

Lavi : Ah bon ? O.o de qui ?

Yû : Viens. (rentre dans le lycée, va devant le casier de Lavi où une fille écrit des insultes)

Lavi : * Ah… -.- *

Yû (s'approche de la fille [qui rougit parce qu'il a pas reboutonné sa chemise] et la saisit par la gorge)

La fille : O.O (essaie de le faire lâcher)

Lavi : * Tu vas pas la tuer ici quand même ? Enfin tu vas pas la tuer tout court ? Surtout pour ça… *

Yû (resserre encore sa prise, la lâche dès qu'elle perd connaissance) …

Lavi : … * Méchant vampire !* (lui donne une petite tape sur l'épaule et va ouvrir son casier)

Yû : *de quoi tu te plains ? Je l'ai pas tué. * ¤ pas encore ¤

Lavi : * Oui merci. * (lit distraitement les menaces de mort, enlève les punaises cachées et se tourne vers Yû)

Yû : …

Lavi : * elles ont mis une araignée au fond. T.T *

Yû : * Tu as peur des araignées ?*

Lavi : oui et te moque pas, c'est pas drôle. ""

Yû : Je te comprends pas…

Lavi : Hein ?

Yû : Tu as peur d'une bestiole inoffensive, mais pas d'un tueur sanguinaire.

Lavi : *le tueur sanguinaire m'aime non ? * Ce n'est pas comparable.

Yû : Tss (tue l'araignée) [pauvre 'tite bête]

Lavi (le serre dans ses bras) : *merci.*

Yû (regarde la fille au sol) : Et elle ? Je peux vraiment pas la tuer ?

Lavi : Pas devant moi !

Yû : Pff… P'tite nature…

Lavi : Désolé, ça fait pas très longtemps que je vois les gens être vidé de leur sang (caresse son torse toujours dévoilé)

Yû : Tu ne t'étais pas posé la question ? De savoir comment c'était ?

Lavi : De quoi ?

Yû : De voir quelqu'un mourir.

Lavi : Ah… Euh… pas vraiment non.

Yû : Tu vis avec un vampire et tu ne te pose pas de question ?

Lavi : Yû, je sais pertinemment ce que tu dois faire pour te nourrir, et ce n'est pas maintenant que je vais trouver ça horrible alors arrête de parler de ça.

Yû : Comme tu veux.

Lavi : … (baisse la tête et ferme son casier)

Yû : On rentre ? Ou tu veux aller en cours ?

Lavi : On rentrerait pour faire quoi ?

Yû (fait un sourire en coin)

Lavi (sourit) : * ça veut dire quoi ce sourire ?*

Yû : * A ton avis… *

Lavi : … On rentre !

Yû : Pourquoi je me doutais que ça te ferait plaisir ?

Lavi : Parce que je suis un homme après tout… ou parce que je t'aime…

Yû (le prend par la main et commence à marcher)

Surveillant : Encore entrain de sécher ?

Lavi (l'ignore et avance)

Surveillant (se met devant eux) : Vous allez où comme ça ?

Lavi : u_u### euh… On va où déjà ?

Yû : On sèche, on a le droit non ?

Surveillant : Vous allez être collé jusqu'à la fin de vos jours !

Lavi : Tu devrais te rendre utile et t'occuper de la fille là-bas.

Surveillant : O.O Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? (va la voir)

Yû : * On y va ? *

Lavi : * Ouais * (part)

Yû (change de chemin pour rentrer)

Lavi (entre dans la maison et va mettre son sac dans sa chambre)

Yû (le suit dans sa chambre)

Lavi : On…

Yû : Hm ?

Lavi : On le fait ici ?

Yû : Tu préfère le faire dans un cercueil ?

Lavi : O.O (imagine ce que ça donnerait) … O/O

Yû (sourit) : Alors ?

Lavi : ça serait pas évident… ici c'est très bien -/-

Yû (l'embrasse) : * T'es encore plus mignon quand tu rougis. *

Lavi (rougit encore et ferme les yeux) : * Dis pas n'importe quoi… *

Yû : * je dis ce que je pense * (caresse sa nuque, approfondit le baiser)

Lavi (participe au baiser, l'enlace et recule vers le lit)

Yû (l'allonge, le débarrasse de son haut, dépose de nombreux baisers sur son torse)

Lavi (soupire de plaisir)

Yû (fait migrer ses lèvres plus bas, défait sa ceinture)

Lavi : * Son souffle… entre mes cuisses… *[fragment de pensées qui deviennent de plus en plus incohérentes tant cette idée le met en transe]

Yû (lui retire ses vêtements, le dévore du regard)

Lavi (rougit à cause de son regard, respire plus vite)

Yû (caresse sa proéminence du bout des doigts)

Lavi (gémit longuement)

Yû (embrasse la verge, la lèche et la prend en bouche)

Lavi (se cambre, gémit doucement, les yeux rivés vers Yû)

Yû (fait de lents vas-et-viens, écoute les pensées de Lavi)

Lavi : *ses lèvres, sa langue… j'aime ! Je l'aime… Plus vite… non plus lent… encore… c'est trop… Yû… * (émet un long et fort gémissement) [trop de plaisir, ne pense presque plus]

Yû (accélère ses mouvements, puis délaisse le membre pour le préparer à le recevoir)

Lavi : hhh… Ah… ha… Hhmm… (le regarde en rougissant)

Yû (le prépare soigneusement puis se déshabille, et le pénètre en douceur)

Lavi (écarquille les yeux et bloque sa respiration au début, agrippe son dos, reprend son souffle et crie)

Yû (attend qu'il s'habitue, et donne doux coups de rein)

Lavi (retire ses ongles de sa peau, le serre contre lui et gémit à chaque coup)

Yû (accélère très progressivement pour limiter la douleur)

Lavi (resserre peu à peu son étreinte, gémit de plaisir et de douleur)

Yû (s'introduit plus profondément, fait des mouvements de plus en plus violents)

Lavi (crie plus fort, finit par hurler mais plus de plaisir que de douleur)

Yû (jouit après de nombreux mouvements de plus)

Lavi (le regarde, des larmes perlant de ses yeux)

Yû (se retire, l'embrasse sur la joue)

Lavi : * je suis comblé* (ferme les yeux, faisant couler ses larmes)

Yû (lui essuie ses larmes)

Lavi (l'embrasse longuement)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : … ça va ?

Yû : Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Lavi : C'est juste une question. (sourit et enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû : … Il est quelle heure ?

Lavi : Trois heures passé.

Yû : Hm. Je vais aller en ville, tu m'accompagnes ?

Lavi : ça dépend, tu veux faire quoi en ville ?

Yû : Acheter 2-3 trucs…

Lavi : D'accord, laisse-moi 5 minutes… (se lève et va à la salle de bain)

Yû (se rhabille et l'attend)

Lavi (revient laver et habillé)

Yû (prend la voiture)

Lavi (se met sur le siège passager, regarde avec tendresse Yû conduire)

Yû (arrive devant la galerie marchande, tend sa carte de crédit à Lavi) : Achète-toi ce que tu veux.

Lavi : O.O * C'est à moi que tu parles ? *

Yû : * Y'a quelqu'un d'autre dans la voiture ? *

Lavi (se retourne pour voir derrière) : * … non*

Yû : * Alors oui, c'est à toi que je parle *

Lavi : * Mais pourquoi ?*

Yû : * Pourquoi pas ? *

Lavi : -.- … (prend la carte)

Yû : * Le code, c'est 9245 *

Lavi : * Tu viens pas avec moi ? *

Yû : Je vais acheter un truc qu'on trouve pas ici. Je te rejoindrais après.

Lavi : D'accord. (l'embrasse et sort)

Yû (s'en va)

Lavi (va dans un magasin de vêtements)

Yû (passe une commande dans un magasin de [vous verrez plus tard xD])

Lavi (s'achète un jean et une veste plus chaude)

Yû (revient à la galerie marchande)

Lavi (sort du magasin, le voit et va vers lui)

Yû : Tu as trouvé ton bonheur ?

Lavi : Oui. ^^

Yû (regarde dans le sac) : Tu t'es pas acheté grand-chose…

Lavi : Oui. ^^"

Yû : Tu peux acheter ce que tu veux, si y'a autre chose qui te ferait plaisir, n'hésite pas.

Lavi : D'accord. (rougit)

Yû (le suit dans les magasins)

Lavi (regarde des T-shirt)

Yû (attend patiemment)

Lavi : * Tu m'aide à choisir ? *

Yû : * Si tu veux… * (vient près de lui)

Lavi (le prend par la taille et l'embrasse dans le cou) : Quelle couleur ?

Yû : Le noir.

Lavi (prend le noir et va l'essayer dans la cabine)

Yû (attend)

Lavi : * Tu rentres quand tu veux dans la cabine hein ? u_u*

Yû : * Ok, j'arrive… * (rentre dans la cabine)

Lavi (torse nu, enfile le T-shirt une fois qu'il fut rentré)

Yû : … * Après réflexion… cette couleur te va pas *

Lavi : * Pourquoi ? *

Yû : * ça te va pas c'est tout *

Lavi : Mais pourquoi ? XD

Yû : -.- Le fait qu'elle ne t'aille pas, c'est pas une bonne raison ?

Lavi : Mais je veux savoir pourquoi ça me va pas.

Yû : Elle s'accorde pas à ton teint.

Lavi : ah d'accord (l'enlève)

Yû (ressort de la cabine)

Lavi : * tu m'en amène un autre s'il te plait ? *

Yû : * Oui * (en ramène un bleu, un vert, un rouge) : * On va voir lequel te va le mieux ? *

Lavi (met le rouge en premier)

Yû : Pas mal…

Lavi (change, met le bleu)

Yû : … horrible.

Lavi : Pourtant c'est pas la première fois que je mets du bleu…

Yû : y'a différentes sortes de bleu. Celle-là ne te va pas.

Lavi (met le vert)

Yû : Celui-là te va bien.

Lavi : c'est vrai…

Yû : Oui.

Lavi : On le prend alors.

Yû : Ok. (ressort)

Lavi (se rhabiller)

Yû (l'attend)

Lavi (paye le T-shirt et le rejoint)

Yû : Tu as besoin d'autre chose ?

Lavi : Pour le moment non.

Yû : Alors on rentre.

Lavi : D'accord. (lui prend la main)

Ils vont jusqu'à la voiture et rentrent.

Lavi (une fois à la maison, va ranger ses nouveaux vêtements)

Yû (attend dans le salon)

Lavi (le rejoint et s'assoit à ses côté)

Yû (regarde l'heure)

Lavi : *Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? *

Yû : Rien.

Lavi : Pourquoi tu regardes l'heure ?

Yû : J'attends.

Lavi : Attendre quoi ?

Yû : De pouvoir te casser les oreilles. x)

Lavi : Hein ? -.-

Yû : … (regarde à nouveau l'heure)

Lavi : … (se colle à lui)

Yû (passe un bras autour de sa taille)

Lavi : Tu ne cacherais pas quelque chose toi ?

Yû : Non…

Lavi (embrasse son cou, caresse son torse) : * vraiment ?*

Yû : * Je te cacherais quoi ? *

Lavi : je sais pas… justement (fait descendre sa main plus bas)

Yû (reste neutre)

Lavi (caresse sensuellement son entrejambe)

Yû : Arrête ça.

Lavi : Pourquoi ? (retire sa main)

Yû : Je suis occupé là.

Lavi : Ah bon ? -.- Occupé à quoi ?

Yû : ça te regarde ?

Lavi : … * Méchant * (se lève et va prendre une douche)

Yû (reçoit sa commande quand Lavi est à la douche)

Lavi (sort de la douche détendu et s'habille)

Yû (joue du piano dans le salon) [c'était ça sa commande]

Lavi (arrive dans le salon) : Depuis quand il y a un piano ici ? Je l'ai jamais remarqué…

Yû : Idiot je viens de le recevoir. (continue de jouer)

Lavi (s'assoit à côté de lui) : Tu joue bien…

Yû : j'ai quelques années de pratique… [quelques siècles u_u]

Lavi : tu m'apprendras ?

Yû : Si tu veux… (commence un morceau très compliqué)

Lavi : -.- … * J'arriverais jamais à faire ça… *

Yû : * j'ai appris ce morceau en 1807… c'est mon préféré. *

Lavi : * il est magnifique … *

Yû (sourit, continue de jouer)

Lavi (pose sa tête sur son épaule, ferme les yeux)

Yû (choisit de jouer une mélodie plus douce)

Lavi (somnole, caresse son bras)

Yû (joue toujours)

Allen (sonne à la porte)

Lavi (sursaute) … J'y vais… (va ouvrir)

Allen : salut Lavi.

Lavi : Salut, ça va ?

Allen : Oui. Je t'apporte les c/ Kanda joue du piano ?

Lavi : Bah… ouais.

Allen : Il joue bien. Bref, voilà les cours. Tu commence à en rater beaucoup.

Lavi : Euh… Oui c'est vrai… ^^"" Merci.

Allen : Fais gaffe, tu pourrais être viré.

Lavi : Oui…

Allen : Au faite, on a encore contrôle de maths demain, le prof veut qu'on rattrape les notes…

Lavi : Et galère et merde oh merde !

Allen : De quoi tu te plains ? T'as eu 19.

Lavi : … ^^""""

Allen : D'ailleurs, tu pourrais pas m'expliquer quelques trucs ? Je déteste les maths.

Lavi : … C'est … C'est qu'il m'a expliqué… j'ai appliqué sans comprendre. ^^"""""

Allen : Ah, d'accord… Tant pis. Bon, on se voit demain. ^^

Lavi : Ouais A+ (retourne à côté de Yû)

Yû : t'as pas de cours à recopier ?

Lavi : Si… (embrasse sa joue et va dans sa chambre, travailler)

Yû (joue du piano toute la nuit)

Le soir, avant de se coucher, Lavi est passé l'embrasser et puis alla dormir, bercer par la musique.

Yû (cesse de jouer le matin, va le réveiller)

Lavi : Bonjour ! (l'enlace, l'embrasse et va se préparer)

Yû (attend qu'il soit prêt)

Lavi (prend ses cours et le rejoint)

Ils sont en voiture [Yû a la flemme de marcher]

Lavi (regarde par la fenêtre)

Yû : * Tu rêves ? *

Lavi : * Oui… *

Yû : * Raconte. *

Lavi : * Je repense à la musique que tu as joué avant que je m'endorme… *

Yû : * Tu la connaissais ? *

Lavi : * J'ai l'impression de la connaître… *

Yû : *Je la rejouerais si tu veux, tu pourras peut-être t'en souvenir. *

Lavi : Hm… d'accord. (ils arrivent, se blottit rapidement dans ses bras avant de descendre)

Yû (l'accompagne jusqu'à son casier)

Lavi (pose ses cours de l'après midi et sort un marqueur)

Yû : Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Lavi : colorier mon casier (raye les insultes d'un large trait noir, et remplit les trous, finit, prend son sac de sport et va vers le gymnase) : On y va ?

Yû : ouais.

Lavi : On a quoi comme sport ?

Yû : Je sais pas et pour être honnête, je m'en fous.

Lavi : -.- C'est sûr, ça sera facile pour toi ! (arrive dans les vestiaires)

Yû : …

Lavi (se change, short noir et t-shirt blanc et rejoint les autres)

Yû (aussi changé le suit)

Lavi (reste près de lui)

Prof (fait l'appel) : Bon, tout le monde est là. Aujourd'hui on fait de l'endurance.

Lavi : NOOON ! TOT

Yû : t'aime pas courir ?

Lavi : Mais c'est affreux de courir ! Surtout pour rien !

Yû : je vais te donner une raison de courir alors.

Lavi : O.o et comment ?

Yû : T'auras droit à un câlin…

Lavi : … D'accord -.-

Yû : Tu veux plus ?

Lavi : Ouais. u.u

Yû : * une nuit dans mon cercueil ? x) *

Lavi : ... Je prends !

Tous (le regarde) : O.o ?

Yû : ... -.-

Lavi : ^^""""" ... *il sera fermé ?*

Yû : * tu risque de manquer d'air. *

Lavi : ^^" ah surement...

Un élève : Ce type est fou, il parle tout seul.

Lavi : mais non !

L'élève : Alors à qui tu parle ?

Lavi : à Yû !

L'élève : Il te parlait lui. u_u

Yû : Si t'es sourd, on y peut rien.

Lavi : ^/^""

Yû : Tu vas rougir à chaque fois que je te défends ?

Lavi (se mord la lèvre) : j'essayerai de ne plus rougir alors...

Yû (lui fait un bisou sur la joue) : * moi ça me dérange pas, mais ça t'évitera d'autres remarques. *

Lavi (lui sourit) *d'accord*

Prof : échauffez-vous et faites trois tours de terrain pour commencer.

Lavi : -.-"""""""

Yû : Lavi... pense à ta récompense et ça passera tout seul.

Lavi : D'accord... (commence à courir)

Yû (court à côté) : * Tu peux pas courir plus vite ? *

Lavi : ... (court plus vite)

Yû (le dépasse sans effort) : * tu traines. x) *

Lavi : (accélère pour le rattraper)

Yû (a pitié de lui, ralentit)

Lavi (reprend une respiration stable)

Yû : * tu vas survivre ? *

Lavi : * va savoir. *

Yû : * si tu tombe dans les pommes, je te laisse sur place. *

Lavi : * sympa, je retiens. *

Yû : * Je déconne, tu me manquerais. *

Lavi : * tu me manquerais aussi. u_u *

Ils font leurs trois tours de terrain.

Lavi (essoufflé, s'accroche à Yû)

Yû (pas du tout fatigué, ni essoufflé)

Lavi * j'ai le droit à un câlin ? *

Yû : * D'accord. *

Lavi (enroule ses bras autour de son cou)

Prof : Hey ! Les marques d'affections c'est pas en cours qu'on les donne !

Yû : * Rabat-joie. -.- *

Lavi : *Je t'emmerde sale prof à la con ##* (serre Yû et le lâche)

Prof : Bien. Maintenant vous allez courir pendant 10 minutes.

Lavi : je suis maudit. TT^TT

Yû : -.-

Lavi (s'étire un peu et reprend la course)

Tout le monde court.

Yû : * un vrai troupeau… * (accélère pour se séparer du groupe)

Lavi (le laisse partir devant)

Un mec : On parie que je cours plus vite que lui ?

Lavi : aucune chance.

Le mec : Tu crois ça ? (accélère)

Lavi : je le crois pas, j'en suis sûr. * bouffon *

Yû (sourit et accélère encore)

Le gars : O.O

Lavi : * vas-y mon chéri ! * XD

Yû (lui jette un regard, lui fait un clin d'œil)

Lavi (lui sourit, rougissant un peu)

Yû (rejoint le groupe, il a un tour d'avance) : * ça va Lavi ? *

Lavi : *... ouais... je sens plus vraiment mes jambes mais j'arrive à avancer. ^O^""""* [il est au bord de la crise]

Yû : * ralentit si t'en peux plus, il reste trois minutes. *

Lavi (ne ralentit pas, ferme les yeux et pense aux deux fois où ils ont fait l'amour)

Yû (soupire, se sépare du groupe une deuxième fois)

L'autre type s'est arrêté il en pouvait plus.

Lavi (court les dernières minutes et revient en marchant au point de départ)

Yû : Alors ? Pas trop fatigué ?

Lavi (s'assoit par terre) : Si...

Yû : mon pauvre n'amour. (lui fait un câlin)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Prof : Vous deux, je vous ai dit quoi tout à l'heure ?

Lavi : mais c'est bon, on fait rien là !

Prof : Arrêtez de vous coller alors !

Yû : -.-

Prof : Un problème Kanda ?

Yû : Oui, c'est vous le problème !

Prof : Espèce d'insolent.

Yû : Et fier de l'être.

Lavi (se retient de rire)

Prof : Retourne faire des tours de terrains !

Yû : Faites-les vous-même. u_u

Lavi (donne un coup de coude à Yû mais ce fait mal au passage) * mais arrête, tu vas être viré !* ""

Yû : Tss.

Tous les élèves sont surpris, habituellement Yû ne fais aucune remarque.

Lavi (effleure sa main et se relève)

Prof : Kanda, tu auras une heure de colle pour ton comportement.

Yû : rien à foutre.

Lavi : -_-" (chuchote) mais calme toi un peu...

Yû : * Je suis calme. *

Lavi : * alors arrête de lui répondre... s'il te plait. *

Yû : * Ok... *

Lavi : * merci. * (lui prend la main et l'emmène s'étirer)

Le cours de sport finit, ils rentrent aux vestiaires.

Lavi (retire son T-shirt en soupirant) : Enfin...

Yû :... (se change en silence)

Lavi : ... *ça va pas ?* (caresse sa joue)

Yû : * J'en ai marre des profs. *

Lavi : *vieillirais-tu mal ?*

Yû : -.-""""""

Lavi (rit doucement) * aller fais pas cette tête... c'est pas grave... *

Yû : tch' (sort des vestiaires)

Lavi (finit de se changer en silence et sort à son tour)

Yû (entrain de fumer, pour se calmer)

Lavi : Bouh...

Yû : Quoi ?

Lavi : ... rien, j'ai fait bouh, c'est tout...

Yû (soupire, finit sa clope, en sort une autre)

Lavi : Arrête...

Yû : T'es pas ma mère.

Lavi : encore heureux... (va à son casier en soupirant)

Yû (le laisse y aller seul)

Lavi (ouvre son casier, pose son sac de sport, prend ses cahier et le referme, pleure silencieusement)

Yû : * Arrête de pleurer baka. *

Lavi : * j'arrive pas à m'arrêter désolé...*

Yû : * T'as une bonne raison pour pleurer au moins ? *

Lavi : * tu es énervé... *

Yû : * T'y es pour rien, alors sèche tes larmes. *

Lavi (les essuie rapidement et s'adosse aux casiers, vidant son esprit)

Yû (finit sa deuxième cigarette et le rejoint)

Lavi (le regard dans le vide)

Yû (s'adosse aux casiers à côté de lui)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : ... * ça va mieux ? *

Lavi : oui...

Yû : Bon... bah c'est l'heure d'aller en maths. u_u

Lavi : et merde... y'a contrôle...

Yû : Et alors ?

Lavi : j'y comprends rien ! T-T

Yû : Je te donnerais des cours, si y'a que ça...

Lavi : mais là, je vais me louper ! TwT

Yû : Si tu me le demande gentiment, je t'aide.

Lavi : c'est comment gentiment pour toi ?

Yû (hausse les épaules)

Lavi : ... s'il te plait mon Yû chéri d'Amour que j'aime... Aide-moi !

Yû : volontiers.

Lavi : Merci ! (l'embrasse)

* * *

Et voilà, c'est tout pour cette fois ^^

la suite demain, bisous !


	6. Chapitre 6

Bonjour~bonjour

je vais répondre à quelques reviews avant de vous laisser lire ^^

Tout d'abord, si je poste mes chapitres aussi vite c'est que la fic est déjà terminée depuis un moment. (Je prends soin de ne publier que des fics dont la rédaction est terminée, parce qu'un syndrôme de la page blanche est vite arrivé, et quand il veut pas partir, ça frustre les lecteurs [expériences personnelle ^^'])

Et concernant le caractère de Yû qui est un coup tout gentil avec le lapin et la minute d'après invivable, c'est parce qu'il est trèèèèèès lunatique ^^

voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

Ils vont en cours.

Prof (distribue les sujets) : Contrôle d'une heure.

Lavi : -_-""#"## ...

Yû : ...

Prof : Je ramasse à 11h pile.

Lavi : ... -.-"""" *aide-moi... T-T *

Yû : * Oui, oui... * (lui donne les réponses)

Lavi (l'écoute avec grand soin et copie tout)

Yû (a finit en avance, explique tout à Lavi)

Lavi (acquiesce silencieusement, écrit toujours)

Yû (a finit d'expliquer) : * C'est bon t'as tout compris ?*

Lavi (chuchote) : oui...

Allen (le regarde bizarrement) : * il parle vraiment tout seul… *

Lavi (gribouille dans la marge en attendant 11h)

A 11h.

Prof : Posez vos stylos, je ramasse.

Les élèves : oh non…

Lavi (soupire, croise les bras sur la table et enfouit son visage dedans)

Allen : ça va pas ?

Lavi : si, si... [il a réussi a comprendre, ça demande beaucoup de concentration, fatigue]

Prof : Bon, je vous donne cinq minutes de pause, après on écrit du cours.

Lavi (se lève et va voir Yû) : Merci…

Yû : De rien.

Lavi (se calle contre lui et baille)

Yû : T'endors pas, on a encore une heure avant de sortir.

Lavi : oui, oui...

Yû (l'embrasse sur le front)

Lavi (sourit et se blottit dans ses bras)

Yû (lance un regard noir à la classe) [les filles pensent des insultes]

Lavi : *...*

Yû : * Un des inconvénients à être un vampire... *

Lavi : ... * désolé… *

Yû : * C'est pas de ta faute... *

Lavi : * oui, je sais, c'est la tienne. * (lui sourit)

Yû : * ... je devrais être mort depuis des siècles… *

Lavi : ... * ah ouais... mais si tu étais mort il y a des siècles, je t'aurais pas rencontré. *

Yû : * ça ne t'aurais rien fait. *

Lavi : * je serais sûrement mort plus jeune… u_u *

Yû : * Pas forcement, pourquoi tu dis ça ? *

Lavi : * déjà, Tyki m'aurait tué si tu n'étais pas intervenu. *

Yû : * Il t'aurait pas tué... *

Lavi : * ah bon ?*

Yû : * La plupart du temps, il laisse la vie sauve à ses victimes. *

Lavi : * qu'il est gentil. *

Yû : * Va avec lui dans un casino, tu vas voir s'il est gentil *

Lavi (rit doucement) : * je veux bien, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?*

Yû : * Il plume ses adversaires avec une facilité déconcertante... y'en a plus d'un qui s'est retrouvé endetté à cause de lui. *

Lavi : * han non, je veux pas être endetté sur deux personnes ! *

Yû : u_u je les enlève tes dettes.

Lavi : c'est vrai ?

Yû : Qu'est-ce que tu m'offrir que je ne possède déjà ?

Lavi : ... mon âme ? x)

Yû : Je parlais pas de ça.

Lavi : moi je pensais à me donner corps et âme... tu pensais à quoi toi ?

Yû : Des biens matériels, des services...

Lavi : ah ouais. -'

Yû : fais pas cette tête.

Lavi : je fais laquelle alors ?

Yû : T'es chiant avec ce genre de question.

Lavi : désolé. :/

Yû : ...

Prof : On reprend le cours.

Lavi : " (se lève et va à sa place)

Le cours se passe, à la fin :

Lavi (endormi sur son cahier)

Yû : -.- (le secoue)

Lavi : Hm... (se lève [toujours aussi réveiller], sort de la salle en laissant ses affaires en plan)

Yû : * il est pas croyable... * (range les affaires de Lavi, et le rejoint)

Lavi (a manqué de se prendre le mur, va vers les escaliers)

Yû (l'attrape)

Lavi : ... ? Kécécé ? =_="

Yû : Tu vas tomber si ça continue, évite de prendre les escaliers.

Lavi : Alors comment je descends du premier étage ?

Yû : Je te porte ?

Lavi : ... ouais.

Yû (le prend dans ses bras)

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (descend les escaliers avec Lavi dans ses bras, sous les tonnes et tonnes de remarques des autres élèves)

Lavi (descend de ses bras une fois en bas)

Yû : Tu te sens d'aller au self tout seul ?

Lavi : il faut bien...

Yû : Je peux t'accompagner s'il faut.

Lavi : je veux bien...

Yû (l'accompagne)

Lavi (prend un yaourt nature, une poire et un soda)

Yû (se fait "agresser" par les filles qui lui proposer leurs desserts ou autres) : -_-

Lavi : Compte pas sur moi pour partager u_u (va s'assoir à une table)

Yû : * Je n'avale rien d'autre que du sang. * (le suit)

Lavi : * je sais mais comme ça je fais pas pareil que les filles na ! ... genre... tu veux pas un peu de mon sang ? x) *

Yû : * j'ai pas faim *

Lavi : * D'accord... (mange) d'ailleurs, je pensais que... si je me faisais une prise de sang tout les deux jours, au bout d'un moment, ça en ferait plein en stock et tu pourrais en prendre quand tu as faim !*

Yû : * c'est pas utile, je me sers en ville. *

Lavi * mais comme ça, ça ferait moins de morts *

Yû : * J'ai déjà goûté du sang non prélevé directement sur un vivant... c'est horrible... *

Lavi : * han c'est pour ça xD *

Yû : * Et puis... un mort de temps à autre, ça détend. *

Lavi : *ah ouais ? ... ah oui, c'est vrai. ^^"*

Yû (attend qu'il finisse son repas)

Lavi (finit, se lève et sort du self)

Yû (le suit)

Lavi : cette aprèm, on a histoire et quoi ? Physique chimie non ?

Yû : Ouais.

Lavi : hm... (lui prend la main)

Yû : On sèche ?

Lavi : j'aimerais bien mais à force... je vais foutre en l'air mon année. ^^"

Yû : ...

Lavi : On se met au chaud en attendant de reprendre les cours ?

Yû : Va où tu veux, je sens pas la température.

Lavi (l'emmène en étude [à cette heure là, personne n'y va])

Yû (s'installe, prenant Lavi sur ses genoux) [à califourchon]

Lavi (lui sourit et pose sa tête sur son épaule)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : je t'aime...

Yû : Je t'aime aussi.

Lavi (l'embrasse de bonheur)

Yû (participe avidement)

Lavi (mordille sa lèvre)

Yû (passe ses mains froides sous son haut) [il voulait se réchauffer le lapin ? bah c'est raté xD]

Lavi (frissonne et gémit)

Yû : excuse-moi (retire ses mains)

Lavi : nan laisse... c'est pas grave...

Yû (lui caresse le dos par dessus ses vêtements)

Lavi (caresse doucement sa nuque)

Yû (entoure sa taille, le laisse faire)

Lavi (l'embrasse, fait descendre ses mains sur son torse)

Yû : Tu peux plus t'empêcher de faire ça hein ?

Lavi : oui... je sais pas pourquoi...

Yû : ... Tu continueras plus tard. On est au lycée là.

Lavi : Oui, oui, oui bien sûr. u_u

Yû : si tu veux continuer, on sèche.

Lavi : Noon pas de chantage.

Yû : Je te fais pas de chantage, c'était qu'une remarque.

Lavi : oui mon amour. (l'embrasse)

Yû (ferme les yeux, approfondit)

Lavi (joue doucement avec sa langue, caresse sa nuque et son visage)

Ça sonne.

Lavi (quitte ses lèvres et se lève)

Yû : Un jour je vais massacrer c'te sonnerie.

Lavi (rit et le tire en cours)

Yû : C'est bon... je viens.

Lavi : oui. x) (monte en chimie)

Yû (le suit en trainant des pieds)

Lavi (attend devant la salle le prof)

Le prof arrive, décontracté, une tasse de café à la main.

Lavi (s'est mis à embrasser Yû en attendant)

Le prof passe devant eux sans rien dire, rentre dans la salle, suivit des élèves.

Lavi (prend Yû par la main et rentre en cours, le lâche pour aller à sa place)

Yû (l'attrape, le tire pour qu'il vienne à côté de lui)

Lavi (le laisse faire et s'assoit)

Prof : Salut les jeunes. On va reprendre le cours.

Lavi : ... mais c'est qui ce prof ? Je devais dormir la dernière fois... -w-

Yû : Il est un peu bizarre, mais on ne s'ennuie pas en cours.

Lavi : il s'appelle comment ?

Yû : C'est Komui Lee.

Lavi : Lee... Lee... ça me dit quelque chose ça en plus...

Yû : C'est le frère de Lenalee.

Lavi : O.O"

Yû : Ah oui... ne t'avise pas de la critiquer, il est très... protecteur.

Lavi : je lui ai piqué l'homme de ces rêves. w

Yû : Il te remerciera pour ça.

Lavi : hein ? -_- ...

Yû : Je cite... « Aucun homme ne touchera jamais à ma merveilleuse petite Lenalee ».

Lavi : Aaaah... d'accord... (se rapproche de lui et l'embrasse discrètement)

Yû : Essaie de pas t'endormir en cours cette fois.

Lavi : Oui mon cœur...

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (lui sourit aussi)

Komui (dicte le cours, faisant de grands gestes théâtraux quand il explique)

Lavi (se moque de lui en riant)

Komui (ne s'en rend pas compte, continue)

Lavi (presque mort de rire pendant tout le cours, profite de certain moment pour embrasser Yû)

Ça sonne.

Komui : Ah la prochaine mes gaillards ! ^^ A tout à l'heure ma petite sœur adorée. ^^

Lavi (une fois dehors, essuie ses larmes de bonheur) : Putain, je me suis jamais autant marré x'D

Yû : Tu t'y habitueras à force.

Lavi (l'enlace en souriant)

Yû : Le mieux c'est en contrôle...

Lavi : ah bon ?

Yû : Il dort sur son bureau.

Lavi : XD (le serre contre lui)

Yû (l'embrasse dans le cou)

Lavi (frémit doucement, ferme les yeux)

Yû (le lèche, s'apprête à le mordre, mais s'écarte)

Lavi (lui sourit et caresse sa joue)

Yû : * Va falloir que je fasse attention. *

Lavi : ... * tu as soif ? *

Yû : * pas trop... c'est l'instinct le problème... *

Lavi : * ... mon prédateur n'à moi ! * (l'embrasse et va en histoire)

Yû (le suit)

Lavi (attend près de la salle)

Yû (attend, collé contre lui)

Lavi : sinon ça va ? * cherche pas compliqué c'est une question pour passer le temps *

Yû : * Passe le temps à te taire, fais comme moi. *

Lavi : ... *...*

Yû : Oui, ça va super bien. Je meurs d'envi de rentrer, mais ça va.

Lavi (lui sourit et garde le silence)

Yû : C'est bon, tu peux parler. u_u

Lavi : ... u_u

Yû : Un câlin, mon lapin ?

Lavi (l'enlace rapidement en souriant)

Le prof arrive.

Lavi (le lâche)

Prof : Aller, tout le monde en classe.

Les élèves rentrent.

Lavi (va s'assoir à côté de Yû)

Yû : * Plus qu'une heure… encore une heure plutôt… * (soupire)

Lavi (lui prend la main)

Yû (la serre dans la sienne)

Lavi (prend des notes malgré l'ennui)

Yû (ne prend pas de note, attend que le temps passe)

Lavi (pose sa tête sur son épaule, écoute le prof)

Prof : Mon cours t'ennuie Lavi ?

Lavi : ? Non monsieur !

Prof : Si j'ai encore une remarque à faire, tu es viré du cours.

Lavi : ? * Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? *

Yû : * il râle tout le temps… *

Lavi : * Mais j'ai rien fait ! * (casse la mine de son crayon de papier, prend son taille crayon en soupirant)

Yû : * Encore 29 minutes. *

Lavi : * Ouais * … (lui sourit)

Le cours passe lentement.

Lavi (somnole et repose sa tête sur l'épaule de Yû)

Prof : Lavi ! Tu vires de mon cours ! Et tu auras des devoirs supplémentaires !

Lavi : O.O * en faite il aime pas quand je t'utilise comme coussin … * (range ses affaires, prend les clés de voiture et de maison à Yû et sort)

Yû (soupire)

Lavi (démarre la voiture et rentre chez Yû, fait ses devoirs une fois arrivé et va se prendre un bain)

Yû (doit rentrer à pied)

Lavi (après son bain, s'habille en boxer et T-shirt au col déchiré, dévoilant son cou et épaule gauche, mange des fraises, assis au milieu du salon par terre)

Yû (rentre trempé, il a plu)

Lavi : T'es tout mouillé x)

Yû : Sans blague… (enlève sa chemise, la lui lance dans la figure et part se sécher et se changer)

Lavi (retire la chemise de son visage et le rejoint [son t-shirt est tellement long qu'on ne voit pas qu'il a un truc en dessous)

Yû (l'ignore, se change)

Lavi : * Tu me boudes ? *

Yû : * Mais non… tu m'as juste laisser rentrer à pied sous une pluie battante, mais c'est pas grave… *

Lavi : * Je pouvais pas prévoir qu'il allait pleuvoir… désolé…*

Yû : il restait 10 minutes… tu aurais pu m'attendre.

Lavi : ^^" Tu aurais pu mieux cacher tes clé sur toi.

Yû : Lavi… Dehors !

Lavi : … (sort la tête basse)

Yû (se couche dans son cercueil)

Lavi : … (va dans sa chambre faire son sac pour le lendemain, va à la cuisine faire le peu de vaisselle et va se coucher dans son lit)

Yû (se réveille au bout de quelques heures, a envi de sang, va dans la chambre de Lavi)

Lavi (dort, recroquevillé sur lui-même)

Yû (s'approche lentement, ses yeux rouges ne quittent pas la gorge de Lavi)

Lavi (dort toujours)

Yû (ne tient plus, va au-dessus de lui et le mord)

Lavi (se réveille et pousse un long hurlement de douleur, le repousse vivement)

Yû (se lèche les lèvres)

Lavi (recule et allume la lumière) : N-NAN MAIS çA VA PAS ?

Yû (le plaque violemment contre le mur, le remord et aspire son sang)

Lavi (hurle à nouveau essaie de l'écarter)

Yû (le maintient fermement, boit toujours)

Lavi (le supplie d'arrêter)

Yû (totalement pris dans son désir de s'abreuvoir de sang, ne l'écoute pas)

Lavi (perd les couleurs de son visage, ferme les yeux, perd connaissance et glisse sur le sol)

Yû (reprend ses esprits, panique et s'enfuit)

Tyki est venu, appelé par Yû, il s'occupe de Lavi.

Lavi (ouvre difficilement les yeux, gémit)

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi (le voit et fronce les sourcils) : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Tyki : Est-ce une façon de parler à quelqu'un qui t'a sauvé la vie ?

Lavi : -.-" Comment dois-je m'adresser à toi ? Ou plutôt à vous ?

Tyki : Aucune importance… Tu te rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Lavi : Bien sûr… il est où ?

Tyki : Je crois qu'il est préférable de ne pas le dire.

Lavi : Pourquoi ? Où il est ?

Tyki : Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?

Lavi : Parce que je veux le voir !

Tyki : Il m'a demandé de rien te dire.

Lavi : Et pourquoi ?

Tyki : Il a failli te tuer.

Lavi : Et alors ?

Tyki : Si tu veux mourir, dis-le. Je te finis volontiers.

Lavi : Ah ta gueule ! (se lève et va à la salle de bain)

Tyki (soupire)

Lavi (s'habille et va manger un bout)

Tyki : Tu ne lui en veux pas ?

Lavi : ça dépend.

Tyki : De quoi ?

Lavi : S'il était assoiffé depuis un moment ou si c'était une pulsion… dans les deux cas je lui pardonnerais…

Tyki : Et tu ne lui pardonnerais pas pour quelle raison ?

Lavi : S'il avait vraiment envi de me tuer.

Tyki : … Il devient fou.

Lavi : Pourquoi ?

Tyki : Tu crois que c'est facile de vivre des siècles ? Plus le temps passe plus l'envie de sang devient grande.

Lavi : … Tu crois que je devrais m'éloigner de lui ?

Tyki : C'est lui qui s'éloigne… Enfin… il reviendra…

Lavi : … Hm… Et si je faisais un élevage d'humain dans une pièce, il ne serait plus trop en manque… (commence à pleurer)

Tyki : C'est pas vrai… C'est bon, tu vas pas te mettre à pleurer toi aussi !

Lavi : … Tu as aussi pleuré ?

Tyki : Non… C'est Yû.

Lavi : … (pleure de plus belle)

Tyki : *putin... * Arrête de pleurer t'es un homme oui ou non !

Lavi : * Merde… * [son père lui posait tout le temps cette question quand il le battait)

Tyki : Maintenant tu te calme, et tu vis ici jusqu'à son retour.

Lavi : … (regarde l'heure, il est en retard de quelques minutes, va chercher son sac et court au lycée)

Tyki va voir Yû.

Lavi (arrive au lycée en retard de dix minutes, frappe à la porte de son cours, s'excuse du retard, va s'assoir au fond de la classe)

Allen : ça va ?

Lavi : Oui… (dit-il avec de grosses cernes sous les yeux, un teint très très pâle et avec la tache bleue/violette colorant sa peau au niveau de la morsure sur un cercle de 20cm de diamètre)

Allen : Vu ta tête t'aurai pas du venir en cours.

Lavi : … Je vais éviter d'être viré.

Allen : Va à la vie scolaire, si ils te voient comme ça y'aura pas de problème.

Lavi (secoue la tête) : ça va aller…

Allen : Lavi, s'il te plait, tu fais peur à voir, dis pas que ça va.

Lavi : … Laisse-moi s'il te plait…

Allen : …

Lavi : Merci… (essaye de suivre le cours)

Allen (garde un œil sur lui)

Le cours passe, Lavi descend à son casier, profite pour écrire un sms mais hésite à l'envoyer. Finalement, l'efface et remonte en cours.

Allen ressaye de le convaincre de rentrer chez lui.

Lavi : … Bon d'accord… (lève la main pour interrompre le prof d'histoire)

Prof : une question ?

Lavi : Est-ce que je peux sortir ? [il oublie de dire qu'il se sent mal]

Prof : tu trouve encore mon cours ennuyeux ? Tu reste là, et tu travaille !

Lavi : C'est pas ça… (respire difficilement et baisse la tête)

Prof : qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Lavi : i-il faut que je sorte, s'il vous plait…

Prof (soupire) : Allen, accompagne-le à l'infirmerie.

Lavi (se lève et sort, passe une main sur sa morsure qui s'est rouverte, appelle Tyki)

Tyki (vient le chercher)

Lavi (est dehors, adossé au mur, haletant)

Tyki : Quelle idée d'aller en cours dans cet état...

Lavi : Tyki, ferme-la… (ferme les yeux)

Tyki : viens, je te ramène.

Lavi (tend les bras vers lui et l'enlace)

Tyki : 0.0 euh... Tu fais quoi là ?

Lavi : -.- je tiens à peine debout idiot ! Porte-moi.

Tyki : Ah... ^^" (le prend dans ses bras, l'amène à sa voiture)

Lavi (soupire et ferme les yeux)

Tyki : Je suis passé voir Yû...

Lavi : Ah… Il va comment ?

Tyki : Mal. J'étais à peine rentré qu'il m'a sauté dessus.

Lavi : il t'a… sauté… dessus ?

Tyki : Je lui ai servi de repas -.- rassure toi, il t'a pas trompé.

Lavi : … Il a si soif que ça…

Tyki : Il fait une crise... Ça va passer.

Lavi : …

Tyki : Sinon... Tu as besoin de compagnie ou je peux lui apporter quelques victimes ?

Lavi : Fais ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui.

Tyki : Ok. (le dépose chez Yû et s'en va)

Lavi (rentre et va dormir)

A son réveil Tyki est revenu.

Lavi (le regarde silencieusement)

Tyki : …

Lavi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tyki : Rien du tout. u.u

Lavi : … (se lève et va prendre une douche)

Tyki (attend)

Lavi (sort de la douche, se sèche et va en caleçon dans sa chambre trouver des vêtements)

Tyki : T'es bien foutu. x)

Lavi : O/O … / Arrête tes conneries…

Tyki : Ahahah... T'inquiète pas, si t'étais une fille je t'aurais violé, mais là t'as pas de souci à te faire.

Lavi : -/- encore heureux (prend les vêtements qu'il a acheté avec la carte de Yû)

Tyki : Tu devrais encore te reposer, tu sais ?

Lavi : je sais mais j'ai faim… (va à la cuisine et se fait à manger)

Tyki (reçoit un sms)

Lavi (mange silencieusement)

Tyki : Yû veux te parler.

Lavi (lâche sa fourchette) : C'est vrai ?

Tyki : J'aime bien plaisanter, mais là c'est la vérité.

Lavi : comment ?

Tyki : Il va te téléphoner. Je vais lui dire d'appeler dans 5min, le temps de finir ton repas.

Lavi (ramasse sa fourchette et finit)

Peu de temps après le téléphone sonne.

Lavi (le prend rapidement et décroche) : Allo ?

Yû: ... Salut Lavi...

Lavi (va au salon et s'assoit au piano) : salut, ça va ?

Yû : Si on oublie la sensation de manque et tout ce qui va avec... Ça peut aller...

Lavi : … tu vas rentrer bientôt ?

Yû : Je sais pas...

Lavi : Récupère bien… (appuie sur un touche d'ivoire)

Tyki : c'est tout ? Moi qui pensait que y resteriez des heures.

Lavi : Je t'emmerde abruti ! (prend une voix douce) tu me manques…

Tyki : Il a raccroché triple idiot.

Lavi : Mais pourquoi ? (lui lance le portable)

Tyki (le rattrape) : il doit surement refaire une crise...

Lavi : … Ou alors il ne veut plus me parler… (se tourne vers le piano)

Tyki : Si il voulait pas te parler, il t'aurai pas appelé.

Lavi : ## (se calme et regarde les partitions)

Tyki : Bon je te laisse. Je vais aller le voir.

Lavi : Oui…

Tyki (s'en va)

Lavi (une fois seul, caresse les touches, est pris de frissons et se met à jouer)

Tyki réapporte des repas à Yû.

Lavi (joue les mêmes mélodies que Yû a jouées l'autre jour)

Yû (calmé, rappelle Lavi)

Lavi (arrête de jouer et décroche) : Oui ?

Yû : Désolé pour tout à l'heure...

Lavi : C'est pas grave, ne t'inquiète pas.

Yû : ... Et je m'excuse pour hier... Je voulais pas te faire de mal...

Lavi : Je sais. Je t'en veux pas.

Yû (soupire) : comment tu te sens ?

Lavi : Fatigué mais ça va.

Yû : …

Lavi : ça va aller ne t'inquiète pas.

Yû : Je m'en veux...

Lavi : tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir…

Yû : J'aurais du être plus prudent. C'est pas comme si c'était la première que ça arrivait…

Lavi : … C'est vrai… c'est venu d'un coup non ?

Yû : Oui...

Lavi : Alors ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Yû : ... Tu me manques.

Lavi : Tu me manques aussi. Je t'aime…

Yû : Moi aussi. Je vais te laisser te reposer.

Lavi : … d'accord, bisous.

Yû : Prend soin de toi. (raccroche)

Lavi (pose le téléphone et va dormir dans sa chambre, enlève son T-shirt pour être plus à l'aise)

* * *

Reviews ?


	7. Chapitre 7

Bien le bonjour chers lecteurs ! Voici le chapitre 7, enfin dispo (j'aurais du le mettre plus tôt dans la journée, mais mes chers parents m'ont embauchés pour le jardinage -")

Bonne lecture

* * *

Un peu plus d'une semaine plus tard.

Yû est rentré, attend que Lavi rentre du lycée en jouant du piano.

Lavi (ouvre la porte d'entrée, va au salon et le voit) : C'est toi…

Yû (arrête de jouer) : tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ?

Lavi (Se jette dans ses bras mais se reprend et s'écarte rapidement) : * tu m'as tant manqué ! *

Yû : *toi aussi. * (l'enlace tendrement)

Lavi (Enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi (palpe ses joues et sa nuque)

Yû (sourit, l'embrasse)

Lavi (Participe doucement)

Yû (le colle contre lui, approfondit le baiser)

Lavi (Joue avec sa langue)

Yû (rompt le baiser) : je t'aime.

Lavi : Je t'aime aussi... (l'embrasse chastement)

Yû : * tu n'as pas eu de problème pendant mon absence ?*

Lavi : *...Au lycée ?*

Yû : * oui *

Lavi : *...Plusieurs...*

Yû : * qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? *

Lavi : *... Bah... Toutes les filles me harcèlent pour savoir où tu es... Et presque tous les élèves me rendent la vie dure... De quelques manières que ce soit et... Aux vestiaires...*

Yû : * aux vestiaires ? *

Lavi : * Oui... Ils sont à 7 ou 8 sur moi, à me toucher et me demander si ça me plait...*

Yû : * ... * ##

Lavi (Resserre son étreinte)

Yû : Ils rigoleront moins quand je leur aurai arraché la tête ! #

Lavi : ... (caresse sa joue)

Yû (soupire) : ... Peut-être qu'on devrait déménager...

Lavi : Tu crois ? Et on irait où ?

Yû : N'importe où... Là où tu sera tranquille.

Lavi : Oui ... (l'embrasse)

Yû : * on irait dans un trou pommé... Personne pour nous emmerder... *

Lavi (Rit) : * comme tu veux *

Yû : *quoique... Une ville c'est mieux. Plus de victimes potentielles. *

Lavi : Oui il aussi prendre ça en compte.

Yû : Sinon on reste là, mais on ne va plus en cours.

Lavi : ... Oui aussi... (se lève) * je vais prendre une douche... Tu m'accompagne ? *

Yû : * hmm... D'accord. *

Lavi (Sourit et va à la salle de bain, allume l'eau)

Yû (le suit)

Lavi (Se déshabille et va dans la douche)

Yû (de même)

Lavi (Est dos à lui pour régler la température)

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi (Se retourne et fait de même)

Yû (dépose pleins de baisers sur sa joue)

Lavi (Caresse son dos)

Yû (glisse ses mains le long de son dos, caresse ses hanches)

Lavi (Frissonne légèrement, embrasse son cou)

Yû (continue ses caresses)

Lavi (Finit par être vraiment excité, se colle un peu plus à Yû en rougissant)

Yû (sourit) : * tu as honte ? *

Lavi : * Un peu, on vient juste de se retrouver... *

Yû : * je suis pas parti des mois non plus... *

Lavi : * Oui. * (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe avidement et caresse ses cuisses)

Lavi (Gémit pour ses mains et dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (s'occupe maintenant de l'érection de Lavi)

Lavi (Gémit au creux de son oreille)

Yû (fait de rapide vas-et-viens avec sa main)

Lavi (Gémit plus fort et rejette la tête en arrière)

Yû (ralentit) : * veux-tu être le dominant cette fois-ci ? *

Lavi : * Je sais pas du tout comment je dois faire *

Yû : * tu n'as pas regardé comment je faisais la dernière fois? *

Lavi : Si mais bon, entre voir et faire il y à une différence.

Yû : Et tu compte apprendre comment si tu n'essaies pas ?

Lavi : Bon, bon... (glisse sa main entre ses cuisse et le prépare)

Yû (ferme les yeux) : hh...

Lavi : *Allonge-toi...*

Yû (s'allonge)

Lavi (Lui écarte les jambes, caresse ses cuisses en dévorant du regard son entre jambe)

Yû (enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille)

Lavi (rit) : * attend * (se penche et embrasse son érection, descend et fait glisser sa langue dans son intimité)

Yû : Hhh...

Lavi (Met deux doigts en plus de sa langue, fait quelques va et viens plus s'attaque à sa verge)

Yû (gémit doucement)

Lavi (L'écoute attentivement, mordille son gland)

Yû (se mord la lèvre) * t'es sûr que tu n'as pas d'expérience ? * hm...

Lavi : * Je n'ai jamais expérimenté mais je ne suis pas inculte * (le titille puis prend ses hanches, le prend doucement)

Yû (gémit longuement)

Lavi (Fait de doux mouvements, caressant toujours son érection)

Yû (gémit à chaque mouvement) : * plus vite...*

Lavi (Accélère progressivement ses coups de rein et les mouvements de sa main)

Yû (gémit au même rythme que ses mouvements)

Lavi (Va encore plus vite et plus fort (ça va lui donner des bleus partout))

Yû (le serre contre lui, gémit au creux de son oreille)

Lavi (Le serre aussi, devient plus violent, rentre en lui plus profondément)

Yû (lui griffe le dos)

Lavi (Gémit, et finit par jouir en lui au bout de quelques vas-et-viens de plus)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (Lui sourit et se blottit contre lui) : * alors ? *

Yû : * c'était parfait *

Lavi (Sourit et enfouit son visage dans son cou, se retire de lui)

Yû (lui caresse les cheveux)

Lavi (Ferme les yeux et embrasse son cou)

Yû : * tu en veux encore ? *

Lavi : * Non... C'est bon... * (se lève, se sèche et se rhabille)

Yû (fait pareil puis va s'assoir dans le salon et bouquine)

Lavi (Le rejoint mais va au piano)

Yû (lui jette un coup d'œil, continue de lire)

Lavi (Caresse les touches et commence à jouer)

Yû : Tu sais jouer ?

Lavi : Non... (enchaine un morceau compliqué)

Yû : ê.è tu sais jouer.

Lavi : Je me suis entrainé pendant ton absence.

Yû : C'est impossible d'atteindre ce niveau en une semaine.

Lavi : ... (continu de jouer)

Yû (l'écoute)

Lavi (Joue les musiques qu'il avait faites l'autre nuit)

Yû : * t'es un excellent musicien. *

Lavi : * mouais * (s'arrête et va s'assoir près de lui)

Yû : * tu n'es pas d'accord ? *

Lavi : * Non ça ressemble à rien. *

Yû : * tu dis n'importe quoi, c'était magnifique *

Lavi : …

Yû : ... (reprend sa lecture)

Lavi (Tremble légèrement et se lève)

Yû : Lavi ? Il y a un problème ?

Lavi : Non, aucun. (le regarde en souriant et sort dehors)

Yû : ê.è si tu le dis...

Lavi (Une fois dehors, scrute les horizons)

Yû (lit ses pensées, convaincu qu'il y a un problème)

Lavi : * Il ne faut plus qu'on joue devant lui... *

Yû : ¤ ? ¤

Lavi : * Laisse-moi... *

Yû : * dis moi ce qu'il y a *

Lavi (Sursaute)

Yû : * tu ne savais pas que je t'écouté ? *

Lavi : * N-non... *

Yû : * à qui tu parlais ? *

Lavi : * ... Moi-même... *

Yû : * tu as dit « laisse-moi », à qui tu parlais ? *

Lavi : * A moi ! *

Yû (va le rejoindre) : ne crois pas pouvoir me mentir !

Lavi : Je te dis que je me parlais à moi !

Yû : Je sais que c'est faux, ne m'oblige pas à utiliser la force pour connaitre la vérité !

Lavi : Mais pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?

Yû : Je sais que tu mens. Ça se voit dans ton regard.

Lavi : ... Je peux pas t'expliquer mais c'était à moi que je parlais.

Yû : …

Lavi : ... Désolé...

Yû : Si tu me disais ce qu'il y a... Je pourrais t'aider.

Lavi : ... Tu vas me trouver idiot, fou, taré !

Yû : Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Lavi : ... Il y a quelqu'un dans ma tête…

Yû : ? Et... C'est qui ?

Lavi : Je sais pas, il veut pas dire son nom.

Yû : il te dit quoi ?

Lavi : Des choses sur toi... Des secrets... Et c'est lui qui jouait au piano...

Yû : ... Ce serait... Non c'est impossible...

Lavi : De quoi ?

Yû : Alma…

Lavi : ... C'est qui ?

Yû : ... (baisse la tête) c'est...

Lavi : ... ?

Yû : C'est lui que j'aimais...

Lavi : pourquoi il ferait ça ?

Yû : C'est impossible que ce soit lui, il est mort.

Lavi : Alors je suis fou…

Yû : tu l'entends encore ?

Lavi : ... il te dit bonjour... -.-

Yû : ... demande-lui son nom, qu'on lève le doute.

Lavi : ... il me rit au nez... Ka... Kar... Karma...

Yû : ...

Lavi : C'est pas lui...

Yû : C'était son nom de famille...

Lavi : ... (serre les poings et fronce les sourcils)

Yû : Je veux une preuve... pour être sûr que ce soit bien lui.

Lavi : oui...

Yû : Il était pianiste. Il a créé une mélodie pour moi, mélodie qui est restée méconnu du public.

Lavi : tu veux qu'il la joue ?

Yû : Oui.

Lavi : ... (rentre à la maison et va au piano)

Yû (reste derrière lui)

Lavi (effleure les touches puis commence à jouer une mélodie)

Yû : * C'est... vraiment lui... *

Lavi : * je vois… * (s'arrête de jouer)

Yû : M-mais comment c'est possible ?

Lavi : un truc d'esprit ?

Yû : Je sais pas... Je peux lui parler ?

Lavi : ... D'accord. (l'enlace et le serre fort)

Yû (répond à l'étreinte)

"Lavi" : ... Tu m'as manqué...

Yû : Vraiment ? Vu comment on s'est quitté ça m'étonne.

Alma : C'est vrai... mais je suis désolé.

Yû : ... Comment t'es-tu introduit dans l'esprit de Lavi ?

Alma : Mon esprit errait un peu partout, entre deux mondes et je t'ai retrouvé... Je vois que tu m'as bien oublié...

Yû : C'est faux... pas un jour ne passe où je ne pense pas à toi.

Alma : et pourtant tu l'aimes… (sourit)

Yû : Tu m'avais trahi... Tu ne croyais quand même pas que j'allais passé le reste de mon existence seul ?

Alma : qui a menti à l'autre ici ?

Yû : J'avais toujours voulu te l'avouer... mais j'avais peur de ta réaction. Et je ne m'étais pas trompé. Tu m'as rejeté dès que tu l'as su.

Alma : je ne suis pas suicidaire comparé à ton rouquin là !

Yû : Il m'accepte comme je suis, c'est différent.

Alma : ...

Yû : ... Je suis désolé de t'avoir caché la vérité si longtemps.

Alma : tu ne lui as pas caché longtemps à lui...

Yû : ... Je ne voulais pas commettre la même erreur.

Lavi (se lève et va se voir dans le miroir du salon) : Comment est-ce que tu peux l'aimer lui ?

Yû : En quoi il te dérange ?

Alma : Il me dérange parce qu'il peut te toucher lui... il a prit ma place !

Yû : Tu as été tué !

Alma : tu m'as laissé crever oui !

Yû : ...

Alma (soupire) : C'est la première fois que ton copain me laisse prendre possession de son corps...

Yû : Je lui ai demandé...

Alma : c'est surement pour ça... il est bizarre.

Yû : Il est différent des autres, c'est tout.

Alma : C'est clair, tu n'es pas dans ça tête non-stop...

Yû : Il a le droit à un minimum d'intimité.

Alma : Ah oui, ça l'énerve parfois de ne pas pouvoir penser tranquillement. x)

Yû : ...

Alma : et il est très susceptible XD

Yû : Arrête de te moquer de lui.

Alma : je fais ce que je veux u_u après tout, il m'a laissé libre accès à son corps, ses souvenirs... etc...

Yû : Laisse-le tranquille, il ne t'a rien fait.

Alma (se colle à Yû) : Vraiment ?

Yû : Comment aurait-il pu ? Il ne t'a pas rencontré. (il le repousse pas)

Alma : Tss... (l'embrasse)

Yû : ... (entoure son cou de ses bras) [il l'aime encore ^^]

Alma (approfondit le baiser et le plaque au mur)

Yû (participe avidement)

Alma (stoppe le baiser)

Yû : ...

Alma : Lavi est jaloux... Très... et bizarrement, je me sens pas bien...

Yû : ... Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Alma : fait quoi ? (air innocent)

Yû : M'embrasser ?

Alma : j'avais envie (l'embrasse encore)

Yû (le laisse faire quelques secondes et le repousse) : Arrête ça.

Alma : ... mouais... je vais rendre son corps au rouquin... peut-être à plus tard. (sourit)

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... (regarde Yû, triste)

Yû (baisse la tête)

Lavi : Excuse-moi... (va à la cuisine)

Yû : Lavi… (le retient) Je suis désolé...

Lavi : ... *prend-moi dans tes bras...*

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou) : * ... tu l'aimes encore... *

Yû : * ... je suis désolé... *

Lavi : * qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? *

Yû : * Je sais pas... je pensais pas qu'il pouvait revenir... je le croyais définitivement mort. *

Lavi : * je vois... pour la peine, je m'invite dans ton cercueil pour la nuit ! *

Yû : * Comme tu veux... *

Lavi : * dis-le si ça te dérange *

Yû : * Non, c'est bon... *

Lavi : * je le laisserai revenir si tu veux... *

Yû : * Hein ? *

Lavi : * reprendre possession de mon corps *

Yû : * ... Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée *

Lavi : ... (l'embrasse [d'une manière différente à Alma évidemment])

Yû (un peu perturbé par ce qu'il s'est passé avant, ne participe pas trop)

Lavi (s'arrête et va se changer)

Yû (soupire et va dans sa chambre)

Lavi va dans sa chambre.

Yû (perdu dans ses pensées)

Lavi (prépare son sac de cours)

Yû (toujours pareil)

Lavi (s'affale sur son lit et regarde le plafond)

Yû : * Tu voulais pas venir ? *

Lavi : * Si… je me demandais juste si c'était le bon moment *

Yû : * Viens quand tu veux *

Lavi : * Je dois amener quelque chose ou tu as tout ce qu'il faut ?*

Yû : * Prend ta couette, sinon tu risque d'avoir froid *

Lavi : * D'accord * (prend sa couette et le rejoint)

Yû (attend qu'il s'installe)

Lavi (s'installe et le regarde)

Yû : … (se couche à côté de lui)

Lavi : Attends.

Yû : Hm ?

Lavi : Hm !

Yû : Tu m'en veux ?

Lavi : non, pas à toi.

Yû : …

Lavi : Et toi, tu t'en veux ?

Yû : Oui…

Lavi : Pourquoi ?

Yû : Je l'ai pas repoussé…

Lavi : C'est normal, tu l'aime encore.

Yû : Oui mais… Par rapport à toi, ça se fait pas.

Lavi : … Au pire, c'était mon corps…. Mais vraiment, c'est lui que j'ai presque envi d'étriper.

Yû : C'était ton corps, mais c'était pas toi.

Lavi : Oui, je sais.

Yû : En plus il a raison… je l'ai laissé mourir.

Lavi : …

Yû : J'ai assisté à sa mort, j'aurais pu intervenir, mais je l'ai pas fait…

Lavi (d'une voix douce) : et pourquoi ?

Yû : A cause de sa réaction… mais c'était stupide. Je l'aimais toujours. Pour rien au monde je n'aurais souhaité sa mort.

Lavi : …

Yû : J'aurais du suivre Lulubell dès le début… au moins avec elle y'a pas de sentiments…

Lavi : Tu n'aimes pas la vie que tu as maintenant ?

Yû : C'est devenu compliqué…

Lavi : …

Yû (se retourne, lui fait dos) : Dors… j'ai besoin de réfléchir.

Lavi (se blottit dans les couvertures puis s'endort)

Yû (se torture l'esprit toute la nuit)

Lavi (le lendemain, se réveille deux heures plus tôt)

Yû (n'est plus là, il est dans le salon, joue la mélodie qu'Alma avait composé pour lui)

Lavi (soupire et va se préparer rapidement pour partir en avance)

Yû (joue toujours)

Lavi (passe devant Yû, prêt et son sac sur l'épaule) : On se voit en cours ?

Yû : Les cours… j'ai pas encore été viré ?

Lavi : Non, j'ai dit que tu étais malade et j'ai obtenu de faux certificats.

Yû : … Attend-moi je vais chercher mon sac.

Lavi : Non, je vais sûrement penser… (s'en va)

Yû : … (va chercher son sac, le suit de loin)

Lavi (marche la tête basse, discutant avec Alma) : * et tu comptes rester combien de temps dans mon corps ? *

Alma : * jusqu'à ce tu sois épuisé et que ton esprit crève… et j'aurais ton corps pour moi tout seul ! ^^ *

Lavi : * Sympa… Rêve pas trop non plus… *

Alma : * Regarde-toi, tu es fatigué… tu n'en peux plus… tu vas lâcher… *

Lavi : * Mais bien sûr… *

Yû (marche loin derrière, fait un détour pour se nourrir)

Lavi (arrive au lycée, plusieurs élèves le bouscule exprès quand soudain, on le pousse du haut des escaliers. Une fois en bas, Lavi gémit de douleur et se relève, ignore les gens et la douleur, remonte en cours)

Yû (arrive une dizaine de minutes plus tard, se fraie un passage au milieu des élèves et rejoint Lavi)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (s'assoit à côté de lui)

Lavi (tourne un peu son poignet douloureux et écrit)

Yû : * Ils t'ont encore agressé *

Lavi : * je suis juste tombé… dans les escaliers…*

Yû (fronce les sourcils) : * tu es maladroit mais pas à ce point *

Lavi : * On m'a bousculé… *

Yû :* … Si tu te laisse faire, ça finira jamais *

Lavi : * ça finira bientôt… *

Yû : * Bientôt ? Comment ça ? *

Lavi : * Je vais peut-être me désinscrire et aller dans un autre lycée *

Yû : * Oh… tu voudras que je t'accompagne ? *

Lavi : * c'est comme tu veux *

Yû : * veux-tu me supporter toute la journée ? *

Lavi : * Oui *

Yû : * Alors je t'accompagne *

Lavi (le regarde et sourit)

Yû : * Après le cours, tu auras un câlin *

Lavi : * D'accord *

Yû (le laisse se concentrer sur le cours)

Lavi (prend des notes, s'accroche pour comprendre)

Yû (s'ennuie)

Lavi (s'endort)

Yû (soupire) : * Lavi, réveille-toi, tu vas encore te faire exclure. *

Lavi (se redresse et se remet à écrire en soupirant)

Yû : * En rentrant, tu vas te coucher. *

Lavi : * oui *

Yû (le surveille le reste de la matinée)

Lavi (s'assoit sur un banc en poussant un long soupire pendant la dernière pause)

Yû : je peux savoir qu'est-ce qui te fatigue autant ?

Lavi : … Je sais pas… une baisse de tension sûrement.

Yû (l'enlace) : Ta tension est normale.

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû : * Alma est trop bavard ? *

Lavi : * Oui, j'arrive plus à penser tranquillement. *

Yû : * Dis-lui de te foutre la paix. *

Lavi : * J'ai déjà essayé… * (pose sa tête sur son épaule)

Yû : * Et en lui disant que la requête vient de moi ? *

Lavi : … Je peux essayer plus tard ? J'arrive un peu à l'ignorer…

Yû : hm.

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : Je t'aime !

Yû (un peu hésitant) : … moi aussi …

Lavi : … (resserre son étreinte, ferme les yeux, sa respiration ralentit)

Yû : … ça va ?

Lavi (saute vivement sur ses pieds) : Enfin !

Yû : Hein ? Quoi enfin ?

Lavi : Enfin libre ! (lui sante dans les bras) Je ne pensais pas que ton « moi aussi » hésitant l'achèverais. x)

Yû : Alma ?

Alma : Oui mon cœur ?

Yû : Laisse-le tranquille, c'est son corps, pas le tien.

Alma : Il ne peut plus rien faire avec maintenant, je t'ai dit que ton hésitation l'avait achevé.

Yû : Quoi ?

Alma : il était très faible… c'est comme s'il était accroché quelque part et que tu lui as mordu les mains pour qu'il lâche…

Yû (recule) : …

Alma : Ne t'inquiète, il a encore de l'espoir… Mais on peut vire y remédier. (l'embrasse)

Yû (le repousse)

Alma : Laisse-toi faire.

Yû : non…

Alma : Il ne sentira rien, ne t'inquiète pas. (le prend contre lui)

Yû : Lâche-moi… (le repousse encore et recule)

Alma (sourit) : très bien. (se lève)

Yû : … Libère-le… S'il te plait…

Alma : Non ! Si tu ne veux pas, je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

Yû (écarquille les yeux) : De quoi tu parles ?

Alma : du suicide voyons ! Pas de corps, pas d'esprit !

Yû : non ne fais pas ça !

Alma : et pourquoi ? (rit)

Yû : … Je l'aime, voilà pourquoi !

Alma (son sourire s'efface) : Tais-toi …

Yû : J'ai tiré un trait sur mon amour pour toi quand je l'ai rencontré…

Alma : Tais-toi !

Yû : Il m'a tout de suite accepté… contrairement à toi, je l'aime et tu ne pourras rien y changer.

Alma : Ferme-là ! (met sa tête entre ses mains et gémit)

Yû : … Alma… tu m'as trahi. Ne crois pas que je vais l'oublier juste pour t'avoir à nouveau. Lavi ne m'a jamais laissé tomber, lui.

Lavi (le regarde, épuisé) : … (s'effondre)

Yû : Lavi… C'est toi ? (le prend dans ses bras)

Lavi : Oui… Merci…

Yû (le serre dans ses bras) : je suis désolé… tout est de ma faute…

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (prend leur affaire, l'aide à marcher jusqu'à la sortie du lycée)

Lavi (fait tout pour ne pas trop s'appuyer sur lui)

Ils rentrent.


	8. Chapitre 8

Voili voilou le chapitre 8 enfin dispo ^^

* * *

Ils rentrent à la maison.

Lavi (va dans sa chambre, dormir)

Yû (reste près de lui)

Lavi (dort paisiblement)

Yû (ne bouge pas jusqu'à son réveil)

Lavi (se réveille le lendemain après-midi) : … Bonjour…

Yû : ... Tu vas bien ?

Lavi : Oui. (se blottit contre lui)

Yû : Alma est parti ?

Lavi : Oui.

Yû (soupire)

Lavi : … *ça va ? *

Yû : * oui… *

Lavi (referme les yeux)

Yû (l'embrasse sur la joue)

Lavi (sourit) : * merci encore *

Yû : * je l'ai encore perdu… enfin… c'est mieux comme ça… *

Lavi : * … *

Yû : * il était différent de toute façon… je l'aurais pas supporté longtemps *

Lavi : Hm…

Yû : après ce qu'il s'est passé… il est clair pour moi que j'ai bien fait de te choisir. (l'embrasse tendrement)

Lavi (caresse son visage)

Yû : je t'aime Lavi…

Lavi : je t'aime aussi.

Yû (le berce)

Lavi (finit par se rendormir)

Yû (le recouche, s'allonge près de lui)

Lavi (se blottit dans les couvertures et soupire d'aise)

Yû (le regarde dormir)

Lavi (dort jusqu'au soir)

Yû (reste toujours près de lui)

Lavi (se réveille et l'enlace)

Yû : Tu avais combien d'heures de sommeil en retard pour dormir autant ?

Lavi : Plusieurs nuits…

Yû : idiot…

Lavi : c'est Alma qui m'en empêchait…

Yû : Bon, ok… c'est lui l'idiot.

Lavi (sourit et l'embrasse)

Yû (participe avidement)

Lavi (le serre dans ses bras)

Yû : tu devrais aller manger, tu as rien avalé depuis hier.

Lavi : Oui. (se lève et va à la cuisine)

Yû (l'accompagne)

Lavi (Prend un bol de céréales)

Yû : Tu vas manger que ça ?

Lavi : bah… ouais

Yû : fais un effort, t'as sauté trois repas.

Lavi : … (prend deux pommes, un paquet de BN et un paquet de pates crues)

Yû : là c'est mieux.

Lavi (fait cuire les pates)

Yû (regarde dans les placards) : Va falloir faire les courses, y'a plus grand-chose.

Lavi : je t'aiderais à choisir

Yû : Tu choisiras tout seul.

Lavi : Ok…

Yû : Après tout, c'est toi qui va tout avaler, autant prendre des trucs que t'aime.

Lavi : Oui. (rit)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (mange)

Yû (va dans le salon, jouer la mélodie que Lavi disait connaître)

Lavi (sourit et finit de manger et le rejoint)

Yû : Tu te souviens où tu l'avais entendu ?

Lavi : Ouais un peu… j'étais enfant.

Yû : tu ne te souviens de rien d'autre ?

Lavi : … C'est assez flou… Mais il y a comme une sensation de bien être.

Yû : Hm… (continue de jouer)

Lavi (pose sa tête sur son épaule et l'écoute)

Yû (joue encore) * tu veux que je joue autre chose ? *

Lavi : * non…*

Yû : * … Je vais changer quand même * (change de mélodie et commence à chanter en même temps)

Lavi (sourit et embrasse sa joue)

Yû (continue sa chanson)

Lavi (embrasse son cou)

Yû (arrête de jouer) : Dis-le si tu veux pas m'entendre.

Lavi : *Si j'ai très envie * (continue de l'embrasser)

Yû : Tu veux m'entendre, mais pas quand je chante…

Lavi (rit) : * Tu chantes bien, mais plus tard * (prend ses lèvres)

Yû (attrape sa nuque et approfondit le baiser)

Lavi (l'enlace, se met à califourchon sur ses genoux)

Yû (l'embrasse langoureusement)

Lavi (caresse son torse, lui enlève sa chemise)

Yû (se lève, le porte jusqu'à sa chambre)

Lavi (regarde Yû puis le cercueil, puis Yû, puis le cercueil…)

Yû : tu ne veux pas le faire là ?

Lavi : Si, si c'est juste un peu surprenant.

Yû : Dis-le si tu veux pas.

Lavi : Mais non c'est bon * c'est même excitant* -\\\-

Yû (le pousse dans le cercueil, lui enlève son T-shirt)

Lavi (frisonne, défait sa ceinture)

Yû (l'arrête) : t'es dans mon cercueil. C'est moi le patron. (dépose ses lèvres sur son cou)

Lavi : hhh… Oui ! (stoppe tout mouvements)

Yû (fait glisser ses lèvres le long de sa carotide, lui caresse les hanches)

Lavi (tremble légèrement)

Yû (s'attaque à son torse, lui mordille les tétons)

Lavi : Aah… * Là j'ai vraiment l'impression que tu es un vampire *

Yû : * Peut-être parce que j'en suis un … * (migre vers son bas-ventre)

Lavi (sourit et caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (le débarrasse de son pantalon, caresse son entrejambe)

Lavi (gémit longuement)

Yû (lui retire son caleçon, lèche son entrejambe)

Lavi (inspire de plaisir)

Yû (remonte prendre possession de ses lèvres)

Lavi (l'embrasse tendrement)

Yû (le masturbe en continuant de l'embrasser)

Lavi : Mmh… (se cambre) hhm

Yû (lâche ses lèvres, le regarde, continue ses mouvements de main)

Lavi (plante son regard dans le sien, gémissant toujours)

Yû (les yeux devenant rouges, dévie son regard sur la carotide)

Lavi (se stoppe) : Yû ?

Yû : Hm ? (regarde toujours sa gorge, en approchant son visage de son cou)

Lavi : qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Yû : ... (lèche sa gorge)

Lavi (frémit)

Yû (ses crocs frôlent sa peau)

Lavi (tremble)

Yû (plante ses crocs de manière à ne faire couler qu'un fin filet de sang)

Lavi (émet un cri, ferme les yeux)

Yû (lape la petite quantité de sang qui s'écoule)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Yû (donne de nombreux coups de langue sur la plaie, ne cessant pas les vas-et-viens avec sa main)

Lavi (respire plus vite, gémit)

Yû (délaisse sa gorge, le caresse toujours)

Lavi (se mord la lèvre de plaisir, le regarde)

Yû : * Tu as eu peur ? *

Lavi : * oui, désolé… *

Yû : * Ton sang est délicieux... j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher *

Lavi : * si tu te contrôle, tu peux en reprendre un peu *

Yû : * Me tente pas. Ça pourrait être dangereux *

Lavi : * d'accord *

Yû (l'embrasse, fait glisser sa main vers l'intimité de Lavi)

Lavi (se détend au maximum, enroule ses bras à son cou)

Yû (le prépare)

Lavi (gémit dans son cou, le mordille)

Yû (finit de se déshabiller, le pénètre)

Lavi (pousse un long gémissement et le serre contre lui)

Yû (ondule lentement)

Lavi (l'accompagne en respirant rapidement)

Yû (accélère peu à peu)

Lavi (soulève son bassin (bleuté à cause de la dernière fois dans la baignoire) et exprime son plaisir)

Yû (donne des coups de rein plus forts pour le pénétrer plus profondément)

Lavi (rejette la tête en arrière en gémissant, griffe son dos)

Yû (gémit légèrement, continue)

Lavi (continu de le griffer) : *crie avec moi*

Yû : * il en faut plus pour me faire crier *

Lavi : * dommage...*

Yû : * Si tu me torture... peut-être... *

Lavi : * je peux pas te torturer *

Yû : * T'es trop gentil... faut t'endurcir un peu *

Lavi : O.O"

Yû : Quoi ?

Lavi : u_u * si y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, je chercherais comment m'endurcir *

Yû (sourit, reprend ses mouvements violents qu'il avait ralentit pour la discussion)

Lavi (a un hoquet de surprise, crie de plaisir)

Yû (fait encore quelques vas-et-viens, jouit et se retire)

Lavi (ferme les yeux, respire rapidement et soupire de bien être)

Yû (le ramène contre lui)

Lavi (frissonne)

Yû : Tsss toujours pas habitué ?

Lavi : nan... mais s'est agréable, c'est si étroit ici que j'avais chaud u_u

Yû : C'est pas si étroit. u_u

Lavi : Vraiment ? (écarte un peu les bras et se cogne contre les parois)

Yû : Je l'ai fait sur-mesure. Si t'es pas content, tu m'en paye un autre.

Lavi : ça existe les cercueils à deux places ?

Yû : ... Je passerais aux pompes funèbres demain. Je me renseignerais.

Lavi : ... hmm et ça te dérangerais de t'installer dans ma chambre ? Dans un vrai lit ?

Yû : Tu sais rien de moi en faite. u_u

Lavi : -.- hein ?

Yû : T'as pas remarqué un détail dans ce cercueil ?

Lavi : ... O.O

Yû : u_u

Lavi : ce détail m'avait échappé...

Yû : Dur de passer à côté quand même... enfin bref. Si tu ne veux pas que ton lit soit recouvert de terre... je reste dans mon cercueil.

Lavi : D'accord mais je m'inviterais souvent =p

Yû : Et si je refuse ?

Lavi : je pleurerais toutes les larmes de mon corps en retournant dans ma chambre u_u

Yû : ça va alors... u_u

Lavi : j'aurais répondu autre chose, ça aurait été non ?

Yû : ça dépend de ce que tu entends par autre chose.

Lavi : genre j'aurais insisté.

Yû : Je suis immunisé contre les pleurnicheries incessantes.

Lavi : ouais sûrement.

Yû : si tu te maries un jour tu comprendras.

Lavi : ... t... tu es marié ?

Yû : je l'étais.

Lavi : il est arrivé quoi à ta famille ?

Yû : Ils sont morts.

Lavi : comment ?

Yû : Mort naturelle, t'inquiète pas. u_u

Lavi : ... tu les as laissé mourir de vieillesse...

Yû : Je pouvais faire quoi d'autre ?

Lavi : les transformer en vampire... si tu les aimais vraiment et que tu voulais les garder auprès de toi.

Yû : ... je m'étais plus ou moins brouillé avec eux.

Lavi : ?

Yû : excuse-moi de te rappeler ça mais ... pense à la réaction de ton père.

Lavi : ...

Yû : Ils m'ont jeté dehors après diverses insultes...

Lavi : ah je vois...

Yû : Et puis... j'ai jamais été très proche d'eux

Lavi : ... tu as aimé combien de personne ?

Yû : ... euh... une petite dizaine…

Lavi : tu les as aimées comme moi ?

Yû : Ah ! Aimer dans ce sens ! Non... là ça fait que 2.

Lavi : que 2 ? ... en... je sais plus combien de temps ?

Yû : je me suis permis de flirter aussi. Mais y'avais rien de sérieux.

Lavi : Moi aussi je suis à 2 TwT mais je sais pas flirter.

Yû : C'était qui le premier ?

Lavi : mon... ancien meilleur ami...

Yû : il n'était pas gay ?

Lavi : non u_u"

Yû : ... (lui fait un câlin) tu t'en es remis ?

Lavi : ... bah disons qu'avant que je te rencontre... non...

Yû (l'embrasse sur la joue) : pour une fois que j'aide quelqu'un...

Lavi (sourit) : mais il ne faudrait pas que je le revoie...

Yû : ça ferait quoi si tu le revoyais ?

Lavi : ça ferait mal... et je suis un peu dans la même situation que toi et Alma...

Yû : Alma m'aimait... ton ancien meilleur... il t'a rejeté non ?

Lavi : oui...

Yû : Donc c'est différent. Il essaiera pas de me virer.

Lavi : ça m'étonnerait qu'il me reparle un jour

Yû : Faut être fou pour te détester.

Lavi : -.- Yû...

Yû : Quoi ?

Lavi : Combien de personne me déteste au lycée ?

Yû : Parce que j'ai dit qu'ils étaient sain d'esprit ?

Lavi : Combien ? Juste pour savoir.

Yû : tout le monde... à part le Moyashi et 2-3 personnes par-ci par là.

Lavi : donc ça fait mille et quelques... plus les 900 de mon ancien lycée... ça fait presque 2000...

Yû : 2000 tarés de plus sur cette Terre... les siècles passent et rien ne change…

Lavi : ... c'est qui les 2-3 personnes ?

Yû : Lenalee... Et d'autres dont j'ai plus les noms... je m'en occupe pas trop en faite.

Lavi : Lenalee ?

Yû : quoi ?

Lavi : mais elle a l'air trop en kiff sur toi celle-là ! C'est pas possible !

Yû : Je lis les pensées...

Lavi : -_- comme si je le savais pas...

Yû : Et donc, elle a beau faire comme les autres en public, elle trouve qu'on forme un joli couple.

Lavi : ... *.* C'est vrai ?

Yû : Oui... elle peut pas mentir sur ça.

Lavi : et toi tu trouves qu'on forme un joli couple ?

Yû : non

Lavi : -_-" sympa...

Yû : Je dirais couple parfait...

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : Bon sinon... les autres qui te détestent pas, c'était quoi leur nom ? (se creuse la tête)

Lavi : …

Yû : Une fille super maladroite… comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

Lavi : ah... Miranda non ?

Yû : Ah oui, c'est ça. Bah elle t'aime bien elle... un peu trop même.

Lavi (sourit) : comment ça ?

Yû : -_- devine…

Lavi : ... je lui ai parlé qu'une seule fois. u_u

Yû : Elle te trouve mignon.

Lavi : je suis pas mignon w

Yû : Mais si. ^^

Lavi : ... attend... dans quel sens mignon ?

Yû : dans tous les sens du terme.

Lavi : " chut ! * j'vais rougir !*

Yû : ça aussi c'est mignon. x)

Lavi : -/-

Yû (lui pince la joue) : adorable x)

Lavi : Aya !

Yû : x)

Lavi (rit et lui pince la joue) : ne recommence plus jamais ça ! Surtout en public !

Yû : merci de m'avoir donné cette idée.

Lavi : O/O ... et merde... -/-

Yû : arrête de te plaindre.

Lavi : UxU

Yû (lui embrasse le front) : * enfin un peu de silence *

Lavi : UxU *je vais finir par penser à des trucs cons, fais attention *

Yû : * Développe le fond de ta pensée, ça m'intéresse *

Lavi : * les hérissons sont comme nous, ils ont besoin d'amour. On peut leur faire des câlins et des bisous, même s'ils piquent là n'est pas le problème, il faut passer au dessus de tout ça *-* *

Yû : * effectivement c'est con * u_u

Lavi : ^X^

Yû : * enfin peu importe... *

Lavi : *C'est colossal...*

Yû : -.- * si tu le dis *

Lavi : *Je suis un dauphin Québécois et Mélanie est obsédée par l'idée de faire des trous dans tous les Jeans ! Agathe imite mieux que moi le chat qui s'énerve, et Morgan aura tout et n'importe quoi à boire à sa fête ! Le paquet d'M&M's refait à neuf par mes soins, oui oui oui ! Le blanco n'est pas transparent, mais il fait des miracles ! *

Yû : -_-"""""""

Lavi : UxU

Yû : * Tu dérailles complètement... tu devrais dormir *

Lavi : * oui *

Yû : * Tu dors là où dans ta chambre ? *

Lavi : * Comme tu veux *

Yû : * je m'en fous, moi je dors bien que tu sois là ou pas *

Lavi : * De toute façon, je vais dormir avec des miettes de Pépitos dans mon lit cette nuit... Au moins j'serais pas tout seul xD ! * (se lève)

Yû : * T'es irrécupérable * (referme son cercueil une fois que Lavi en est sorti)

Lavi (va à la cuisine prendre un paquet de pépitos et va dans sa chambre)

Yû (dort)

Lavi : * déjà endormi ? j'aurais bien aimé un câlin T.T *

Yû (dort toujours)

Lavi (s'allonge et mange ses pépitos)

Yû (dort toute la nuit)

Lavi (se réveille tôt le matin, écoutant son Ipod à fond, chantant et dansant au rythme de la musique en se faisant à manger) [il est de très bonne humeur]

Yû (arrive) : =_=

Lavi (est de dos, ne l'a pas vu, toujours dans sa chanson)

Yû (le regarde, va s'affaler sur le canapé)

Lavi (mange, et va après dans le salon) : t'es réveillé ! =D

Yû : =_= Ouais…

Lavi : Tu as mal dormi ?

Yû : J'ai juste eu une mauvaise surprise ce matin…

Lavi : Ah bon ? Laquelle ?

Yû : Tyki s'est invité.

Lavi : Où ça ? Dans ton cercueil ?

Yû : Ouais…

Lavi : Il y est encore ? ##

Yû : il dort comme une souche.

Lavi (sourit et va à la chambre de Yû, s'assoit sur Tyki comme un bourrin) YO TYKI !

Tyki : Mais ça va pas ? (le vire)

Yû (rattrape Lavi)

Lavi : ^^# il est réveillé !

Yû : Mais il est toujours dans MON cercueil !

Tyki : Et alors ? Tu t'en sers pas là. u.u

Lavi : Il s'en servait cette nuit.

Tyki : mais il est levé.

Yû : Vu que tu m'as un peu éjecté, c'est normal que je sois levé !

Lavi : En plus il m'a touché T.T sale pervers~ !

Yû : # QUOI ?

Lavi : Quand il m'a poussé, il en profité… ah il m'a maté quand t'étais pas là !

Yû : ###

Tyki : Mais il ment ! Je suis pas intéressé par les mecs !

Lavi (se souvient de la scène du matage pour que Yû le croit)

Yû : Bon… je te tue tout de suite ou j'attends ?

Tyki : Si je meurs tu meurs. -.-

Lavi : QUOI ? 0.0

Yû : ê.è

Tyki : Le rouquin, casse-toi qu'on se parle entre vampires.

Lavi : hé, d'abord on dit s'il te plait et j'ai un prénom. #

Yû : Lavi… Sors s'il te plait.

Lavi : … d'accord (sort et va dans sa chambre)

Yû & Tyki discutent.

Lavi (mâche un chewing-gum pour passer le temps, allongé sur son lit)

Yû (sort de sa chambre)

Lavi (sort de sa chambre en faisant une grosse bulle)

Yû (soupire)

Lavi : * Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? *

Yû : * Un p'tit problème… ça te concerne pas. *

Lavi : * Mais je peux savoir *

Yû : * C'est presque rien… t'as suffisamment d'emmerde, je vais pas t'en infliger d'autres *

Lavi : * Tu m'inquiète plus qu'autre chose là… *

Yû : * Tu me promets de pas me séquestrer ici ? *

Lavi : * Promis, et même si je voulais, j'y arriverais pas *

Yû : * Pas faux… enfin bref, y'a un crucifix sur le cercueil de Tyki *

Lavi : * … Et ? *

Yû : * Du coup, ça veut dire que quelqu'un sait que c'est un vampire. Il est en danger… et moi aussi sûrement *

Lavi : O.O

Yû : * T'inquiète pas on gère *

Lavi : C'est vrai ?

Yû : *… Si on le trouve et qu'on arrive à le tuer avant que lui le fasse… ça devrait aller *

Lavi : Vous avez pas une petite idée de qui ça pourrait être ?

Yû : non…

Lavi : Et vous pouvez pas avoir son odeur pour le traquer ?

Yû : Il faut voir… on trouvera bien quelque chose à un moment ou un autre.

Lavi : Mais sur le crucifix ?

Yû : on peut pas s'en approcher.

Lavi : Vraiment ? (lui fait un câlin)

Yû : … (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : * ça ne te fait rien ? *

Yû : * Qu'est-ce qui m fait rien ? *

Lavi (recule de plusieurs mètres et sort une petite croix en or, accroché à une chaine) : * elle est peut-être trop petite… *

Yû : C'est pas une vraie croix… sinon j'aurais pas pu t'approcher.

Lavi : Ah ouais sûrement, désolé, j'aurais du me souvenir pour les croix. ^^""""

Yû : Tant que tu portes pas d'objet purement religieux, y'a pas de problème.

Lavi : Oki… Tyki va squatter longtemps ici ou pas ?

Yû : Va savoir… il peut pas retourner dans son cercueil, on ne sait pas si le type connait son visage…

Lavi : Ah… (reprend Yû dans ses bras)

Yû : On finira bien par trouver une solution.

Lavi : Oui, je l'espère (l'embrasse tendrement)

Yû (approfondit le baiser)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque et le serre contre lui)

Tyki : Y'a des chambres pour ça. u.u

Lavi : On le fait où on veut ! #

Tyki : Pfff

Yû : Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

Tyki : Tu peux me prêter ton copain une petite heure ?

Lavi : prêter ?

Tyki : Si tu pouvais virer le crucifix… ça serait pas mal.

Lavi : -.- ah ouais d'accord… (réenlace Yû, continue ce qu'ils faisaient)

Tyki : -.- (va dans le salon)

Lavi (défait la chemise de Yû)

Yû : On a cours dans à peine une heure, on va pas le faire maintenant.

Lavi : un piti peu ! T.T

Yû : Non, pas le temps.

Lavi : -.- * dégouté quoi * je vais faire mon sac alors.

Yû : Hm (va dans le salon)

Lavi (fait son sac et les rejoint dans le salon)

Tyki (regarde la télé)

Yû : * il fait vraiment comme chez lui. *

Lavi : * hm * (se met sur ses genoux et se blottit contre lui)

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi (l'embrasse inlassablement dans le cou) * au moins il nous fait pas chier *

Yû : * Pourvu que ça dure *

Lavi (sourit et dérive sur ses lèvres)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Tyki : Z'êtes chiants les gars

Lavi : Ah bon ? u.u

Tyki : Embrassez-vous ailleurs !

Yû : Tu peux te barrer aussi tu sais ?

Tyki : Non je reste.

Lavi (embrasse Yû chastement) : il a besoin d'amour ?

Yû : Il change de copine au moins trois fois par semaine. Si il veut de l'amour il sait où aller.

Lavi : Si ça se trouve, c'est un copain qu'il lui faut x) [il embête Tyki]

Tyki : Je te pique Yû ?

Yû : -.-'

Lavi : T'as pas intérêt à essayer !

Tyki : Et tu me ferais toi ? x)

Lavi : J'irai chercher un pieu.

Tyki : O.O" Yû… il est dangereux ton copain.

Yû : Tu l'as bien cherché.

Lavi (tire la langue à Tyki et se tourne vers Yû) * Tu as soif ?*

Yû : * non, c'est bon *

Tyki (reprend son activité de zappage ce chaine)

Lavi : * D'accord * (l'embrasse à nouveau tout en le caressant)

Tyki : Mais arrêtez de vous tripoter tout le temps.

Yû : Arrête de squatter mon appart u_u

Lavi : tu t'attendais à quoi en venant ici ? u_u

Tyki : Pouvoir échapper à une mort certaine... et faire des parties de poker avec Yû. ^^

Lavi : _ et bah loupé ! (l'embrasse encore et encore)

Tyki : -.-

Yû (embrassant Lavi) : ¤ regarde la télé et ignore nous ¤

Tyki : ¤ Si vous pouviez être plus silencieux aussi u_u ¤

Lavi (mordille son cou)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Tyki : Vous allez être en retard ^^

Lavi (le lèche)

Yû : Hhh...

Tyki : C'est qu'il prendrait presque une attitude de vampire le rouquin… u_u

Lavi : J'ai pas le droit de le mordre u_u (glisse ses mains dans le jean de Yû)

Tyki : gentil petit être humain obéissant ...

Lavi : U_u## je vais le tuer moi même si ça continue.

Yû : Dis pas n'importe quoi... t'y arriverai pas.

Lavi : ... et si je renverse un paquet de céréale, il sera obligé de tout ramasser... et donc il ne pourra pas s'enfuir ! Et donc là, j'en profiterais !

Tyki : Tu lui as dis toutes nos faiblesses ?

Yû : ... quelques-unes.

Lavi : D'ailleurs, comment tu as fait pour rentrer chez nous alors que tu n'y étais même pas invité ?

Tyki : Je suis invité. Il m'a dit que sa porte serait toujours ouverte, et que je pouvais venir quand je voulais ^^

Lavi (regarde Yû)

Yû : Quoi ?

Lavi : ... Tyki... c'est qui ton maitre ?

Tyki : ... ¤ j'ai le droit de le dire ? ¤

Yû : ¤ un mensonge serait pas de refus ¤

Tyki : Mon maître est mort.

Lavi : ah... désolé ^^"

Yû : ¤ fiou... ¤

Tyki : ¤ il le prendrait mal s'il le savait ? ¤

Yû : ¤ ça oui… ¤

Lavi (se lève et va à la cuisine)

Yû (le regarde) : ...

Tyki : ¤ Moi qui pensait que tu en avais fini avec les mensonges... après ce qu'il s'est passé avec Alma ¤

Lavi (ouvre plusieurs tiroirs, cherche des mikados)

Yû (soupire) : Y'a des choses à dire... d'autres non, arrête d'en parler.

Tyki : Ok…

Lavi (revient et s'assoit près de Yû) : Pensées secrètes ?

Yû : Non.

Lavi : -_-" prend moi pour un débile aussi (mange un mikado)

Yû (l'imite) : Prend-moi pour un menteur aussi.

Tyki : ¤ il aurait raison ¤

Yû : -_-

Lavi : J'ai jamais tort tu sais ? u_u

Yû : On a tous tort un jour ou l'autre.

Lavi : nan, moi jamais u_u

Yû : Il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

Tyki : C'est sûr que t'es bien placé pour le dire...

Yû : Hey, tu es de son côté ou du mien ?

Lavi : ... On fera une partie de Poker ce soir ?

Tyki : Excellente idée ^^ Si le maître des lieux est d'accord...

Yû : Tsss... faites ce que vous voulez.

Lavi : On pariera quoi ?

Tyki : habituellement Yû et moi on parie du sang… Mais vu que tu es un humain…

Lavi : on pari mon sang ?

Yû : Non.

Tyki : pfff

Lavi : beuh pourquoi ? -_-

Yû : Pas question qu'il avale ne serait-ce qu'une goutte de ton sang.

Lavi : et pourquoi ? -_-""

Yû : Parce que je me réserve ce droit.

Lavi : ... (le temps qu'il comprenne) Aaaaaah ouais !

Yû : u_u

Tyki : T'es pas drôle Yû...

Yû : Toi tu la ferme ou je te mets dehors.

Lavi : Bon bah... j'ai pas d'argent, donc je peux pas parier u_u""

Tyki : Strip-poker ? ^^

Lavi : ... hmm... pourquoi pas x)

Yû : Tu vas perdre... u_u

Lavi : ... ah ouais -.-"

Yû : Il triche tout le temps.

Lavi : et en plus, il est beaucoup mieux foutu que moi. TuT

Yû : -.-''''

Tyki : Bon, bah on parie rien, on joue juste pour le plaisir ^^

Lavi : d'accord ^O^

Yû (se lève et va dans sa chambre)

Lavi : tu vas où ?

Yû : prendre mon sac, c'est l'heure qu'on se casse.

Lavi : ... * tu es énervé ? *

Yû : * Non pas du tout ! *

Lavi : ... (prend leur sac et va l'attendre dehors)

Yû (le rejoint dehors)

Lavi (lui tend son sac et avance)

Yû (le prend et marche à côté de lui)

Lavi (reste silencieux)

Yû : ça te ressemble pas de rien dire.

Lavi : je réfléchis...

Yû : A quoi ?

Lavi : à ma philo... mais je la fait en espagnol dans ma tête.

Yû : Je t'ai déjà que la philo ne sert strictement à rien u_u

Lavi : et alors ?

Yû : Tu te casse la tête pour rien là.

Lavi (gonfle ses joues) * surement *

Yû (soupire) : ... Tu vas pas te mettre à bouder en plus ?

Lavi : je veux un bisous

Yû : -.-

Lavi : siiiteuplé

Yû : Ah, quand c'est demandé gentiment c'est mieux. (l'embrasse)

Lavi (sourit et continu d'avancer) Merci !

Yû (recommence à marcher aussi)

Lavi (arrive au lycée)

Plein d'élèves bloquent l'accès au lycée.

Lavi : -.- ... O.O ... ^O^ on peut rentrer à la maison !

Yû : Génial...

Lavi : ça te fait pas plaisir ?

Yû : Y'a Tyki à la maison ...

Lavi : et alors ? u_u

Yû : Il va encore me souler...

Lavi : On s'enferme dans une chambre.

Yû : Les portes n'arrêtent pas la télépathie.

Lavi : alors on rentre pas

Yû : On se fait un bowling ? x)

Lavi : Vooouiiii !

Yû (le prend par la main, et commence à l'emmener)

Allen : Salut Lavi ! Tu viens faire le blocus ?

Lavi : Salut, non, je reste pas x) et toi ?

Allen : Lenalee est là, je vais pas la laisser toute seule.

Yû : Dis-lui que tu l'aime au lieu d'attendre, ça peut servir aussi.

Allen : O/O

Lavi : arrête de lire sur le visage des gens toi !

Yû : Tu veux me priver de mon activité favorite ?

Lavi : tu le fais assez bien sur moi... O.O (plaque les mains sur ses joues)

Allen : Hein ?

Yû : T'occupe Moyashi, c'est entre nous.

Allen : Arrête de m'appeler Moyashi !

Lavi * me pince pas les joues ! Me pince pas les joues * TwT

Yû : x) (lui pince la joue) on se le fait ce bowling ?

Lavi : -/- oui...

Allen : eh bah Lavi, rougis pas comme ça. ^^

Lavi : -/- Tsss ! Vous êtes tous les deux des méchants !

Allen : Moi je trouve ça mignon. ^^

Yû : Ce qui va être mignon c'est quand je vais dire à Lenalee que tu as des vues sur elle.

Allen : O.O

Lavi : Mignon ? Il va se faire Tuer par Komui. u_u

Yû : un spectacle à ne pas rater.

Allen : O.O""""""

Lavi : Bon, on y va ? Je vais t'écraser ! w

Yû : Rêve pas trop. (l'emmène au bowling)

Lavi (lui prend la main pendant le trajet)

Ils arrivent au bowling, Yû paye la partie, ils vont à leur piste.

* * *

Reviews ?


	9. Chapitre 9

Mayaku : L'auteur n'a... rien à dire. ^^" Trop de soleil, ça détruit mes neurones ! _

Yû : Que tu n'as pas à la base

Mayaku : c'est méchant Yû-chan ! bref, bonne lecture

* * *

Au bowling.

Lavi (l'embrasse discrètement)

Yû : Ah toi de commencer.

Lavi : Mais bien sur u_u (va sur la piste, et fait un strike.) ^^

Yû : On parie que j'en fais un aussi ?

Lavi : si tu veux qu'est-ce qu'on parie ?

Yû : Ce que tu veux.

Lavi : je veux que ça soit toi qui choisisses.

Yû : ... On va faire autre chose qu'un pari. Le perdant doit faire tout ce que le gagnant lui demande pendant une semaine.

Lavi (sourit) : D'accord !

Yû : Prépare-toi à perdre.

Yû (lance, il reste une malheureuse quille)

Lavi (éclate de rire)

Yû : ahah... (lance la 2e et fait tomber la dernière quille)

Lavi (sourit et va jouer)

Yû (le regarde jouer)

Lavi (fait un spare aussi)

Yû : ... (ne joue pas tout de suite)

Lavi : qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Yû : Je me concentre.

Lavi (se retient de rire, va s'assoir)

Yû (fait un strike) : Tu vois ? La patience ça aide.

Lavi : oui, oui…

A la fin de la partie.

Lavi (dégouté)

Yû : Alors ? Qui écrase qui ? x)

Lavi : TwT

Yû (lui caresse le menton) : t'es mon esclave pour une semaine.

Lavi : Super... -.-"

Yû (l'embrasse) : Tu vas souffrir...

Lavi : J'en étais sur _ Sadique va !

Yû : Je sais, je sais... On rentre ?

Lavi : Oui...

Ils rentrent, Tyki pionce sur le canapé, y'a plein de mégot de cigarette par terre, à côté de lui.

Lavi : il abuse -.-"

Yû : Non... tu crois ? -.-

Lavi (soupire et entreprend de nettoyer)

Yû (le tire par le bras) : il va ranger son merdier tout seul.

Lavi : tu en es sûr ?

Yû : C'est ça ou je le mets dehors.

Lavi : Hm... il faut aussi que j'aille enlever le crucifix... on ramènera le cercueil ici ?

Yû : ... Il s'achètera un appart, je vais pas le supporter des mois.

Lavi : ^^ (l'embrasse)

Yû : Bon, je vais te donner ton premier boulot.

Lavi : O.O ...T.T d'accord...

Yû (enlève sa chemise [à lui]) : ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu de massage x)

Lavi : -.- je vois

Yû : Viens.

Il va dans la chambre à Lavi, se met à plat ventre sur son lit

Lavi (se met à califourchon sur lui)

Yû (attend qu'il commence)

Lavi (caresse doucement son dos, puis commence le massage)

Yû (ferme les yeux, se détend)

Lavi (continue)

Yû : * un peu de nerf... *

Lavi : Hmph... (lui obéit)

Yû (sourit) : * je sens que je vais adorer cette semaine *

Lavi (appuie plus fort)

Yû (commence à somnoler)

Lavi (continue, se penche et embrasse sa nuque)

Yû : Je t'ai pas autorisé à faire ça...

Lavi (se redresse et s'excuse)

Yû : T'excuse pas pour si peu.

Lavi : -.-

Yû : Bon, si tu y tiens tant, tu vas vraiment être un esclave x)

Lavi : O.O

Yû : Pendant une semaine tu devras m'appeler "maître" x)

Lavi : Magnifique...

Yû : n'est-ce pas... (sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi)

Yû : Tu reprends ton massage mon adorable petit serviteur ?

Lavi : Oui maître ! (reprend donc son massage)

Tyki (s'est enfin levé) : Tu as droit à des massages maintenant ?

Yû : Toi, tu as le droit de ranger le bordel que t'as foutu dans mon salon.

Tyki : Moi ? Faire le ménage ? xD

Lavi : Oui, faire le ménage, sinon tu vires ! u_u

Tyki : C'est ça ouais...

Yû (le regarde avec des yeux bien rouges)

Tyki (recule) : Ok... j'y vais.

Lavi : ... Comment t'as fait ça ?

Yû : fait quoi ? [fais l'innocent…]

Lavi : le truc du regard rouge u_u, tu l'as fait obéir comme un simple... jouet...

Yû : ... Je suis un vampire plus puissant que lui.

Lavi : -.- ah oui vraiment ?

Yû : J'ai plus du double de son âge.

Lavi : mouais...

Yû : ¤ Pourvu qu'il m'ait pas grillé ¤ (lit ses pensées)

Lavi : *il est bizarre... la dernière fois que j'ai vue des yeux comme ça...*

Yû : ¤ merde... pourvu qu'il ne pense pas à Lulubell ¤

Lavi : *... Lulubell... comment c'est possible ? ... à moins qu'il soit...*

Yû : ¤ Et merde, merde, merde ! ¤

Lavi : ... tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose ?

Yû : Non... pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Lavi : ... pour rien...

Yû : ¤ ... pourvu qu'il ne prenne pas mal le fait que j'ai transformé un autre que lui en vampire ¤

Lavi (se met à penser en une langue étrangère)

Yû (soupire)

Lavi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Yû : Rien, rien...

Lavi : * avoue que tu m'écoutes *

Yû (fait mine de ne pas l'écouter)

Lavi (continue le massage)

Yû : ... C'est bon, tu peux arrêter là.

Lavi (se lève et va au salon)

Yû (se passe une main sur le visage) : ¤ Tyki ¤

Tyki : ¤ Oui ? ¤

Yû : ¤ Il se doute de quelque chose... agis comme si je n'étais pas ton maître ¤

Tyki : ¤ bien ¤

Lavi (plongé dans ses pensées, va sur la terrasse)

Tyki (a finit de ranger) : ¤ Et si je sortais ? ¤

Yû : ¤ Ok. Fais gaffe à ne pas te faire tuer ¤

Tyki : ¤ je reviens dès que tu le demanderas ¤ (s'en va)

Lavi (le regard perdu dans le vide)

Yû (le rejoint) : A quoi tu pense ?

Lavi : ... de chose et d'autres

Yû : Rien de précis ?

Lavi : Les vampires...

Yû : Tu veux savoir quelque chose que tu ignore ?

Lavi : Est-ce que... tu as transformé Tyki en vampire ?

Yû : Son maître est mort, il te l'a dit tout à l'heure...

Lavi : ...

Yû : ... Il aurait eu quelle raison de te mentir ?

Lavi : ... tu n'aurais pas voulu qu'il me le dise de peur que je prenne mal le faite que tu transforme quelqu'un d'autre en vampire.

Yû : ...

Lavi (s'assoit par terre)

Yû : Bon, d'accord... c'est bien moi son maître.

Lavi : ... Ok.

Yû : ...

Lavi : Tu m'as menti...

Yû : ... je ne voulais pas que tu le sache... c'est tout.

Lavi : ... D'accord, tu as fait mentir Tyki. u_u

Yû : ...

Lavi : C'est pas grave.

Yû : Tu m'en veux pas ?

Lavi : Non.

Yû : ... Je pensais que tu reprocherais de ne pas t'avoir transformé alors que j'en ai transformé un autre.

Lavi : ... Hm, et bien ce n'est pas le cas...

Yû : ... pourquoi ?

Lavi : je sais pas... J'y arrive pas... ce n'est pas la peine de t'en vouloir pour ça... Et puis, tu devais avoir une bonne raison pour le transformer non ?

Yû : ... je m'entendais bien avec lui...

Lavi : ... C'est la seul raison ?

Yû : T'as pas besoin de connaitre mes raisons.

Lavi (une boule dans la gorge) : c'est vrai, désolé.

Yû : excuse-moi. (va dans sa chambre)

Lavi : ...

Yû : Tss... ¤ pourquoi je lui ai cédé la vérité si facilement... ¤

Lavi (ramène ses jambes contre son torse)

Yû : ¤ il doit se sentir mal maintenant... ¤ (lit ses pensées)

Lavi : * Leur relation est si différente de celle avec Lulubell... Ils devaient vraiment être proches. * (s'allonge et ferme les yeux) * Vraiment très proches... *

Yû : ¤ Il croit que... tsss... la raison de notre relation est tout autre... je vais devoir lui en parler ¤

Lavi (s'endort)

Yû (va le voir, le trouve endormit, le ramène à sa chambre)

Lavi (se blottit dans les couvertures)

Yû : ¤ Je lui parlerais à son réveil... ¤ (va jouer du piano pour se détendre)

Lavi (se réveille plus tard, n'a pas envi de se lever donc reste allongé)

Yû : * Lavi, viens me rejoindre *

Lavi : ... (se lève et va le voir) oui ?

Yû : ... je vais tout t'expliquer si tu veux.

Lavi : D'accord... (va s'assoir à côté de lui)

Yû : J'ai transformé Tyki parce que... il était entrain de mourir.

Lavi : ... ah je vois...

Yû : Mais rassure-toi, on n'a jamais été intime. Et si je l'ai sauvé de la mort, c'est que j'avais une dette envers lui.

Lavi : quel genre de dette ?

Yû : Il m'a évité la mort, lui aussi.

Lavi : ...

Yû : Maintenant, on est plus ou moins à égalité... on se rend des services en cas de besoin...

Lavi (enlace Yû)

Yû (surpris)

Lavi : ... j'ai plus le droit de te faire de câlin ?

Yû : Je m'y attendais pas...

Lavi : Excuse-moi.

Yû : C'est pas grave.

Lavi : Merci de m'avoir tout dit.

Yû : ... Je te dois bien ça.

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (le regarde et sourit)

Tyki (rentre, un grand sourire sur le visage)

Lavi : ... (va le voir, sérieux)

Tyki : Un problème ?

Lavi : Merci.

Tyki : O.o ?

Lavi : D'avoir éviter la mort à Yû...

Tyki : Ah ça ! O.O (regarde Yû) Félicitation, t'as réussi à vaincre ta fierté surdimensionnée !

Yû : -.-

Lavi (fait un câlin à Tyki avant de retourner contre Yû)

Tyki (va s'assoir sur le canapé, reprend son grand sourire)

Yû (le regarde) : Toi t'as rencontré une fille… u_u

Tyki : ^^ Pas rencontré à proprement parler. Je l'ai aperçu, c'est tout.

Lavi : Où ça ? Elle est comment ?

Tyki : Plus petite que toi, plus fine, des cheveux blancs ne tombant pas tout à fait aux épaules...

Lavi : O.O

Yû : * Lavi ? *

Lavi : * oui ? *

Yû : * Tu penses à la même chose que moi ? *

Lavi : * oui *

Yû : * Tyki va avoir un choc... *

Lavi : * oui x) *

Tyki : Qu'est-ce que vous vous dites tous les deux ?

Lavi : je savais que t'avais besoin d'un copain x) ... (éclate de rire)

Yû (rit avec lui)

Tyki : O.o ? me dites pas que...

Yû : d'accord, on le dit pas, mais on le pense très fort.

Tyki : O.O

Lavi : * C'est un gars ! XD *

Tyki : QUOI ?

Yû : Si tu pouvais voir ta tête !

Lavi : x') ... je vais l'appeler ! (sort son portable)

Tyki : Attend ! Tu dois faire erreur, ça peut pas être un mec.

Lavi : On va voir ! x) (appelle Allen qui arrive dans 10 minutes)

Tyki : ça peut pas être possible...

Yû : Mais tout est possible.

10 minutes plus tard, quelqu'un frappe.

Lavi (sourit et va ouvrir) : Salut Momo ! ^O^

Allen : -.- m'appelle pas comme ça…

Lavi : ^^ (l'invite à entrer et l'emmène au salon)

Tyki (le voit, écarquille les yeux) : ¤ Mais c'est vrai en plus ! ¤

Yû : ¤ Tu croyais quand même pas qu'on allait te mentir là-dessus ¤

Lavi : Bon tu connais déjà Yû, voila Tyki ! x) (se retient de rire)

Allen : Euh... Salut.

Tyki (silencieux)

Yû : ¤ reste pas silencieux comme ça ¤

Lavi : Tu veux boire quelque chose Allen ? ^^

Allen : Euh... oui je veux bien. * ce type est beau *

Yû : * Lavi, Moyashi le trouve beau *

Lavi : * il a ce genre de tendance tu crois ? * (va à la cuisine)

Yû : * Va savoir... le pouvoir des vampires à séduire les mortels doit y être pour beaucoup *

Lavi * xD * Hey Moyashi, tu veux quoi ?

Allen : Dis-moi ce que tu proposes.

Yû : * il a pas réagit pour "Moyashi" O.o ? *

Lavi : Bon... euh... déjà, avec ou sans alcool ? * il est malade ? *

Allen : Euh... sans alcool.

Yû : * Malade ou amoureux ? x) *

Tyki : ... (il s'en remet pas)

Lavi : D'accord, jus de fruit, coca, schweps... eau u_u... Câlin ?

Allen : O.O euh... de l'eau ça ira, merci.

Lavi (lui amène un verre d'eau) : ^^

Allen (prend le verre) : Alors... pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ?

Lavi : * on lui dit la vérité Yû ? *

Yû : * C'est toi qui voit *

Lavi (rit sadiquement)

Allen : Euh... tu te sens bien Lavi ?

Lavi : Non, c'est affreux...

Allen : Quoi ?

Lavi : Tu ressemble à une fille Allen-kun !

Allen : Hein ?

Yû : * x) *

Tyki : ¤ et il sort ça, comme ça… ¤

Lavi : Oui, mon ami ici présent (tape Tyki derrière la tête) a cru que tu étais une fille quand il t'a aperçu tout à l'heure !

Tyki : ...

Yû : * si les vampires pouvaient rougir... *

Allen : O.O

Lavi : je pense qu'il est gêné... ^^

Allen : Euh... t-tu m'as fait venir que pour ça ?

Lavi : Il nous croyait pas. u_u

Allen : Ah...

Lavi (va près de Yû)

Yû : ¤ aller Tyki, dis quelque chose ¤

Tyki : Euh...

Yû : ¤ mais encore -.- ¤

Tyki : Je suis désolé, j-je t'avais vu de loin

Allen : C'est pas grave...

Lavi : * Trop mignon *

Yû : * On les enferme ensemble ? x) *

Lavi : * Ouais ! * *.*

Allen : Euh... si c'est tout ce qu'il y avait, je vais partir. ^^"""

Lavi : Benh non u_u

Allen : Quoi ? Il y a autre chose ?

Lavi (rit) : * on les enferme où ? *

Yû : * Ta chambre, le cercueil dans la mienne va me griller *

Lavi : Hm... il faut que je te demande un truc pour la philo (l'emmène dans sa chambre)

Yû (regarde Tyki, un sourire sadique sur le visage)

Tyki : Non...

Yû : Oh si ! Tu les rejoints, et t'as pas le droit de me désobéir.

Tyki : Tu vas pas me faire ça quand même ?

Yû : On parie ?

Tyki (se résout à aller dans la chambre de Lavi)

Lavi (à l'entrée de Tyki, sort et ferme la porte à clé)

Allen : O.O

Lavi (rit de l'autre côté de la porte et va enlacer Yû)

Yû : * on est méchant quand même... * (l'embrasse)

Lavi : Hm... (approfondit le baiser)

Yû (lui enlève son t-shirt)

Allen : Lavi ! Ouvre cette porte !

Tyki (complètement pommé dans ses pensées)

Lavi (lui retire sa chemise et embrasse son torse)

Tyki : ¤ Yû sors moi de là ¤

Yû (l'ignore, mordille Lavi dans le cou)

Lavi (gémit et défait leur ceinture)

Allen (appelle encore Lavi) : pourquoi il répond pas ?

Yû (pousse Lavi sur le canapé, lui enlève son caleçon et prend sa verge en bouche)

Tyki (qui a l'ouïe fine) : ¤ les enfoirés... ¤

Lavi (inspire de bonheur, caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (fait de lents vas-et-viens, titille le gland)

Lavi (gémit de plus en plus fort)

Allen : O/O me dis pas qu'ils...

Tyki : Si...

Allen : O/O

Lavi (gémit toujours, lui demande d'accélérer)

Yû (accélère)

Allen (toujours aussi rouge)

Tyki : ¤ Ils sont marrant eux, je fais quoi moi ? ¤

Lavi (crie de jouissance)

Yû (abandonne le membre et prépare l'intimité de Lavi) : * Il se passe rien de leur côté, je vais devoir demander à Tyki de lui sauté dessus *

Lavi (son niveau sonore baisse, serre Yû contre lui)

Yû (en préparant Lavi) : ¤ Tyki, t'es un vampire tu peux faire ce que tu veux de lui ¤

Tyki : ¤ Mais t'es malade, c'est du viol ! ¤

Yû : ¤ Je parie qu'il dira rien ¤

Lavi (recommence à gémir au fur et à mesure de la préparation, griffe le dos de Yû)

Yû (le jugeant prêt, le pénètre de son sexe, et commence immédiatement de longs vas-et-viens)

Lavi (rejette la tête en arrière et crie de bonheur)

Allen (rouge de chez rouge)

Tyki (le regarde) : ¤ il est fou, il peut pas me demander de faire un truc pareil ¤

Yû (réitère son ordre)

Tyki (est bien obligé d'obéir, embrasse chastement Allen)

Allen ([peut-il être encore + rouge ?] ne le rejette pas)

Lavi (au bord de l'orgasme, le supplie d'aller plus vite)

Yû (s'exécute)

Tyki (approfondit le baiser)

Allen (enroule ses bras autour de son cou)

Lavi (hurle et se crispe autour de Yû de plaisir)

Yû (va toujours plus vite et plus loin)

Du côté de Tyki et Allen, on s'en tient au baiser langoureux

Lavi (griffe sauvagement son dos, continue d'exprimé son plaisir en criant)

Yû (continue d'onduler violement en lui, et jouit)

Lavi (crie longuement, respire rapidement, se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (n'arrive plus à parler donc) : *Je t'aime.*

Yû : Moi aussi je t'aime (l'embrasse sur la joue)

Lavi (prend longuement ses lèvres contre les siennes)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (mordille ses lèvres, caresse son visage)

Yû (lui caresse le dos)

Lavi : * comment ils s'en sortent les deux autres ? *

Yû : * ils se sont embrassés, mais à la seconde où tu as arrêté de crier, ils sont revenu sur terre et se sont empressé de se lâcher *

Lavi : * je vais recrier alors x) *

Yû : * C'est pas utile *

Lavi (sourit et l'embrasse) : on va les voir ?

Yû : Ouais... (se lève et se rhabille)

Lavi (fait de même et va ouvrir la porte de sa chambre)

Allen (est rouge)

Tyki : ... (regarde ailleurs)

Lavi (sourit) : enfaite c'est bon pour la philo ! ^^ Yû m'a aidé !

Allen (repense aux cris de plaisir de Lavi, rougit encore)

Lavi : J'ai pas fait trop de bruit au moins ?

Allen (rougit encore [non c'est pas possible, il est déjà trop rouge]) : Euh... n-non... c-c'est bon

Lavi : ^^... (baille) Aller, tout le monde dehors, je suis crevé u_u"

Allen (ne reprend toujours pas un couleur normale) : A demain...

Tyki (le raccompagne jusqu'à la porte) [il aurait bien aimé se barrer mais Yû en a décidé autrement]

Lavi (s'affale sur son lit en riant)

Yû (se couche à côté de lui) : Tyki va bouder.

Lavi : eh bien qu'il boude u_u

Yû (espionne les pensées de Tyki) : quoique...

Lavi (rit) : * qu'est-ce qu'il dit ? *

Yû : * Moyashi et lui parlent un peu, le courant a l'air de bien passer *

Lavi : * ils parlent de quoi ? u_u *

Yû : * Du baiser, ils ont tous les deux appréciés *

Lavi (sourit et embrasse Yû sur la joue)

Yû : Parce contre... comment il réagirait s'il apprenait que Tyki est un vampire ?

Lavi : aucune idée...

Yû : ... il va falloir surveiller ça.

Lavi : Si... Tyki lui dit... et que Allen réagit mal... qu'est-ce qui se passera ?

Yû : ... soit on arrive à lui effacer de la mémoire, soit on sera obligé de le tuer.

Lavi : Vraiment ?

Yû : ... J'en sais rien en faite. Il faudrait au moins être sûr qu'il aime Tyki avant d'envisager la possibilité de lui dire la vérité.

Lavi : Oui c'est le mieux à faire.

Yû : Bon, je vais te laisser dormir. (se lève)

Lavi : Attend... je veux un bisou.

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (lui sourit, se déshabille et se glisse sous les couettes)

Yû (va en ville, c'est l'heure du diner)

Lavi (dort paisiblement)

Le lendemain, dans le salon

Tyki (boude)

Yû : arrête de faire cette tête, tu as adoré ça.

Lavi (arrive en caleçon, mal réveillé) : ... 'jour...

Tyki (boude toujours)

Yû : salut Lavi. Bien dormi ?

Lavi : Moui (se met sur ses genoux) tu as dormi toi ?

Yû : Non. J'essaye de déridé Tyki.

Tyki (boude encore)

Lavi : Pourquoi tant de bouderie en ce bas monde ? -w-

Yû : Il refuse d'accepter le fait qu'il ait aimé embrasser un homme.

Tyki :

Lavi : ^^ ça a quelque chose de différent pour toi ?

Tyki : #

Yû : Tss, quelle tête de mule. Ça n'a rien de choquant d'embrasser une personne du même sexe, regarde. (embrasse Lavi)

Tyki : Mais vous c'est pas pareil ! ! !

Lavi : si c'est pareil (embrasse Yû à son tour)

Tyki : je me casse ! (s'en va)

Lavi : Enfin ! ^O^

Yû : Il sera de retour avant ce soir u_u

Lavi : Ah merde -'

Yû : Faut s'occuper de son cercueil. Mais on a cours -.-

Lavi : Ah oui... (va prendre une douche)

Yû (l'attend)

Lavi (arrive et prend son sac)

Yû : On prend la voiture aujourd'hui, il va sûrement pleuvoir.

Lavi : D'accord (prend sa main et va à la voiture)

Yû (monte à la place du conducteur, et démarre)

Lavi (allume la radio)

Yû (roule en direction du bahut)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : Pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de me fixer sans arrêt ?

Lavi : Parce que tu es beau... tu veux pas te laisser les cheveux détaché pour aujourd'hui ?

Yû : Non.

Lavi : Pourquoi ?

Yû : Parce que.

Lavi : Aller... et j'enlève aussi mon bandana.

Yû : ça marche pas le chantage.

Lavi : Mais siiiteeeuuuplé !

Yû : Je dois te dire "non" en quelle langue pour que tu comprennes ?

Lavi (boude)

Yû : Tsss.

Lavi : je t'aime quand même u_u

* * *

Reviews ?


	10. Chapitre 10

Bon, bah... comme d'hab... bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Ils arrivent au lycée.

Lavi (sort de la voiture, va à son casier poser ses cours, gardant son sac de cours et se rend au gymnase.)

Yû (fume avant de rentrer dans le gymnase)

Lavi (se change, mal à l'aise)

Un gars : Alors Lavi, comment ça se passe entre ton copain et toi ?

Lavi : ... ça se passe bien.

Un gars : Vous êtes déjà passé à l'acte ?

Lavi : ... o-ouais...

Un autre : il t'a fait mal j'espère x)

Lavi : Pff...

Un autre : Aller le prend pas comme ça, on te taquine c'est tout. (lui tape les fesses)

Lavi (sursaute, se retourne et lui colle une droite)

Gars (celui qui c'est fait frappé) : Mais ça va pas ! (lui en rend le coup)

Lavi : ... (finit rapidement de se changer pour sortir)

Yû (rentre après avoir fumé, entend les mecs parler de ce qui s'est passé) : Vous vous croyez malin ?

Un gars : Ah, salut Yû. De quoi tu parle ?

Yû : Fais l'innocent... la prochaine fois que l'un de vous lèvera la main sur lui, je jure qu'il ne vivra pas une minute de plus ! (rejoint Lavi)

Lavi (assit sur un banc, l'attend)

Yû (arrive et l'enlace) : Je suis désolé, j'aurais du t'accompagner.

Lavi : C'est pas grave... (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (le serre contre lui, le berce)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Le prof (arrive) : Aller les jeunes, je fais l'appel, vous vous échauffer, et vous aller courir.

Lavi (soupire et s'écarte à contre cœur)

Prof (a finit de faire l'appel) : Vous avez 10minutes pour vous échauffer et ensuite, vous courrez pendant une demi heure.

Lavi : Une demi-heure... -.-""" (commence à s'échauffer)

Yû : c'est peu une demi-heure. u_u

Lavi : Pour toi peut-être.

Yû (lui caresse les cheveux) : Si tu étais plus endurant, tu dirais pareil.

Lavi : Je ne suis pas du tout endurant ! u_u

Yû : y'a un sport pour lequel tu l'es x)

Lavi : ... (rit) ah je vois...

Les 10minutes passent.

Prof : c'est parti pour une demi-heure.

Lavi (court à rythme normal)

Yû (court à côté de lui)

Lavi : * ralentis pas à cause de moi *

Yû : * ça me dérange pas de courir à ton rythme *

Lavi (le regarde et lui sourit)

Yû (lui sourit aussi)

Un gars : Yû tu te ramollis.

Lavi : -.-"

Yû : abruti.

Lavi : ... * je dois toujours trouver un moyen de m'endurcir... *

Yû : * Tu pense à quoi là ? *

Lavi : * je sais pas... *

Yû : * contente-toi de les ignorer *

Lavi : * hm *

Ils courent leur demi-heure, la finissant sous la pluie.

Lavi (trempé, rentre dans les vestiaires)

Yû (l'y accompagne, regardant les autres d'un mauvais œil)

Lavi (soupire, son T-shirt blanc le colle comme pas possible)

Yû (se change)

Lavi (le retire et prend sa serviette de douche pour se sécher)

Yû (l'attend avant de sortir)

Lavi (finit de se changer et le rejoint)

Yû : Quel temps magnifique.

Lavi : -.- j'aime pas la pluie.

Yû : j'aime pas le soleil.

Lavi : ^^

En cours, Yû a laissé Lavi aller à côté d'Allen.

Lavi (sourit) : Alors raconte-moi tout Momo. x)

Allen : / on peut ne pas en parler ?

Lavi : Non u_u

Allen : Tu as exagéré, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ?

Lavi : je voulais juste embêter Tyki.

Allen : Et tu te sers de moi pour ça.

Lavi : Bah... sur le coup, c'est sur toi qu'il a flashé, j'y peux rien. u_u"

Allen : ...

Lavi : et puis, c'est Yû qui a eu l'idée de vous enfermer dans la chambre u_u"

Allen : ? Il a pas prononcé un mot.

Lavi : ^^ on n'a pas besoin de mots pour se comprendre u_u

Allen : Donc c'était ton idée mais tu veux pas l'avouer. u_u

Lavi : ... et toi, qu'est-ce que tu en as pensé ?

Allen (rougit)

Lavi : Tyki, lui, veut pas avouer qu'il a aimé embrasser un mec... il est du genre tombeur d'habitude. x)

Allen : ... y'a un truc qui m'a paru bizarre au faite…

Lavi : de quoi ?

Allen : ses lèvres étaient glacées.

Lavi : -.-" ah ? Yû est pareil ^^" t'inquiète pas !

Allen : C'est pas un peu bizarre ? La température du corps chauffe la peau un minimum

Lavi : alors là j'y connais rien mais non, je pense que lui, c'est normal * Yû, help help ! *

Yû : * Je suis mort, c'est normal que je sois aussi glacé qu'un cadavre *

Lavi : *et comment je lui explique ça pour Tyki ? * -_-"

Yû : * J'en sais rien. *

Lavi : ... Allen...

Allen : Oui ?

Lavi : pourquoi tu t'es laissé embrasser ?

Allen : Euh... hm... euh...

Lavi : ?

Allen : -/-

Lavi : Tu es en kiff sur lui ?

Allen : /

Lavi (sourit)

Allen : / arrête de sourire comme ça.

Lavi : Bah quoi ? C'est si beau l'Amour !

Prof : Lavi ! Allen ! Concentrez-vous sur le cours

Lavi : x) (écrit ce qu'il y a au tableau)

Pause de midi

Lavi (pose ses affaires dans son casier)

Yû : je vais aller prendre l'air.

Lavi : D'accord, j'vais manger, à toute a l'heure (l'embrasse)

Yû (sort)

Lavi (va au self)

Les gars de sa classe qui étaient dans le vestiaire le matin même, regardaient Lavi en complotant.

Lavi (prend peu de nourriture et va à une table, pensif)

Un des gars passe derrière lui, lui pique un peu de ce qu'il a pris.

Lavi (le regarde et soupire)

Le gars : Tu te défends pas ?

Lavi : j'en ai rien à foutre. u_u

Le gars : c'est surtout que ton sauveur est pas là pour t'aider si ça tourne mal hein ?

Lavi : j'ai pas besoin de lui pour me défendre.

Un des autres mecs arrive : prouve-le.

Lavi (détourne la tête) : Putain mais laissez-moi !

Un 3e arrive : Tu vois que tu sais pas te défendre. Pauvre petite tafiole.

Lavi (se lève pour s'en aller)

Un 4e et 5e mec se mettent devant lui

Un des deux: tu vas où comme ça ?

Lavi (appelle discrètement Yû) : j'me casse...

Toute la bande l'encercle.

Un mec : Prouve-nous que t'es un homme et que tu sais te défendre tout seul et on te laisse partir.

Lavi (essaye de partir)

Un des types le met au sol.

Lavi (lui donne un coup de genoux bien placé et se relève)

Les autres l'attaquent aussi, tous les élèves dans le self se rassemblent autour de la baston.

Lavi (se défend au mieux qu'il peut, arrive à en mettre trois à terre... mais est assailli de tout les côtés)

Un des gars s'approche, un couteau en main.

Lavi (ne l'a pas venu venir)

Le type : Prend ça ! (attaque Lavi au visage avec le couteau)

Lavi (se prend le couteau dans l'œil droit, hurle de douleur)

Yû (arrive en courant, a entendu le cri, bouscule tout le monde pour passer)

Lavi (a les deux mains plaquées sur son visage, le sang coulant à flot)

Yû (voit la scène, donne un bon coup au type portant le couteau, prend Lavi dans ses bras et court vers l'infirmerie)

Lavi (gémit de douleur)

Yû (arrive à l'infirmerie, ordonne à l'infirmière d'appeler les urgences, essaie de stopper l'hémorragie)

Lavi (le regarde de son œil encore valide) : E-excuse moi !

Yû : Tais-toi Lavi ! (s'occupe toujours de la blessure, luttant pour ne pas laisser son instinct prendre le dessus)

Lavi (perd peu à peu conscience)

Yû : Non ! Lavi ! Reste avec moi !

Lavi : Oui... (ferme l'œil)

Yû (arrive à stopper l'hémorragie, mais l'odeur du sang fait qu'il a de plus en plus de mal à rester lui-même)

Lavi (respire difficilement)

Yû (lui prend la main) : Je t'en pris ne m'abandonne pas.

Lavi (serre sa main, essaye de sourire)

L'ambulance arrive, les médecins prennent Lavi en charge et l'emmène, Yû leur dit qu'il viendra à l'hôpital avec sa voiture. Lavi est donc emmené seul.

Lavi (se réveille dans la chambre d'hôpital)

Yû (arrive quelques minutes plus tard)

Lavi (le regarde, trouve sa vision bizarre, pose sa main sur le pansement sur son œil droit) : ...

Yû (lui prend la main) : ... tu as perdu ton œil droit...

Lavi : ...

Yû : ... le plus important c'est que tu sois encore en vie.

Lavi (acquiesce)

Yû : * Comment tu te sens ? *

Lavi : * vide *

Yû : ... (resserre sa main)

Lavi : ... merci...

Yû : ... je suis désolé... si j'étais arrivé plus tôt...

Lavi : Tu m'as sauvé...

Yû : ... Je n'allais pas te laisser mourir, qu'est-ce tu crois ?

Lavi : Tu t'es tellement retenu sur la fin... (caresse sa joue)

Yû : ...

Lavi (attrape délicatement sa nuque, se redresse un peu et pose légèrement ses lèvres sur les siennes)

Yû (participe légèrement, puis l'oblige à se recoucher)

Lavi (ferme l'œil)

Yû (lui caresse la joue) : * Dors... la journée a été longue... *

Lavi : * oui... je t'aime... *

Yû : * Je t'aime aussi... *

Lavi (se rendort)

Yû (reste à son chevet)

Lavi (se réveille le lendemain vers 11h)

Yû (dort sur une chaise, la tête posée sur le lit)

Lavi (caresse son visage en souriant)

Yû (ouvre doucement les yeux)

Lavi (enlève sa main)

Yû (se redresse, le regarde)

Lavi : * ça va ? *

Yû : * Oui. C'est pas moi qui ai été agressé hier… *

Lavi : ...

Yû : ... Tu te sens mieux ?

Lavi : Oui.

Yû : Tu auras le droit de quitter l'hôpital demain.

Lavi : D'accord.

Yû : Et les types d'hier... ils sont en maison de redressement pour les mineurs, et en taule pour les majeurs.

Lavi : ah...

Yû : Personnellement, je trouve leur punition trop douce...

Lavi : tu les aurais tués volontiers.

Yû : Je le ferais.

Lavi : ...

Yû : Tu ne veux pas ?

Lavi : Si.

Yû : Pourquoi reste-tu silencieux dans ce cas ?

Lavi : Parce que je n'ai rien à dire.

Yû : Dis ce que tu veux... ce que tu as sur le cœur...

Lavi : ... je suis affreux maintenant, pire qu'avant...

Yû : Qui a dit que tu étais affreux ?

Lavi : moi.

Yû : Tu te dénigres pour rien. Tu es magnifique. (lui caresse le visage)

Lavi : merci. (prend sa main)

Yû : Cesse de te rabaisser sans arrêt. Tu vaux mieux que la grande majorité des gens qui vivent sur cette Terre.

Lavi (sourit) : ça fait bizarre d'être autant aimé par quelqu'un...

Yû : Je vois pas en quoi.

Lavi : je n'ai pas l'habitude

Yû : Il va falloir que la prenne.

Lavi : ...

Yû : Tu n'as vraiment rien à dire ? Ou quelque chose te préoccupe ?

Lavi : Non, rien, je suis bien la, dans tes bras.

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (caresse ses lèvres du bout des doigts) : tu es magnifique quand tu souris...

Yû : Tu es magnifique tout le temps.

Lavi : Ah... nan, fallait pas que tu le prennes comme ça, toi aussi tu es magnifique tout le temps... ce que je voulais dire, c'est que j'aime ton sourire... mais pas que...

Yû : Je sais Lavi.

Lavi : ... (se mord la lèvre pour ne pas rire)

Yû : Te retiens pas de rire. J'ai envie de t'entendre.

Lavi (rit doucement et l'embrasse)

Yû (caresse ses lèvres de sa langue)

Lavi (entrouvre la bouche et invite sa langue à entrer avec la sienne)

Yû (joue avec la langue de Lavi)

Lavi (suce ses lèvres)

Quelqu'un frappe à la porte et entre.

Tyki : Je dérange ?

Lavi (quitte les lèvres de Yû et lui sourit) : Non.

Tyki : Oula, t'as une de ses têtes, tu fais peur ^^

Yû : ¤ abruti ¤

Lavi (baisse la tête)

Yû : Il est fatigué, c'est normal qu'il soit comme ça.

Lavi : * merci *

Yû : Et puis tu peux parler Tyki, toi tu aime un type ressemblant à une pousse de soja.

Tyki : Mais je l'aime pas

Yû : Mais oui, mais oui...

Lavi : C'est réciproque en plus...

Tyki : O.O

Lavi : ... bah quoi ?

Tyki : Il m'aime ?

Yû : Oui, dire que c'est réciproque, c'est ça que ça signifie u_u

Lavi (caresse la main de Yû)

Tyki : Tu pourrais pas être plus sympa ?

Yû : non.

Lavi (rit)

Tyki : Pfff, bon, je me casse alors !

Yû : On se revoit... jamais, a+

Tyki (s'en va)

Lavi : Comment ça jamais ?

Yû : Je disais ça comme ça.

Lavi : ^^

Yû : Je suis obligé de le revoir vu qu'il joue les squatteurs.

Lavi : Ah oui c'est vrai.

Yû : il va vraiment falloir qu'on lui rende l'accès à son cercueil.

Lavi : Demain, quand je sortirais, j'irais directement à son cercueil.

Yû : T'es pas obligé. Repose-toi d'abord.

Lavi : Mouais...

Yû : Enfin je dis ça... tu fais comme tu veux.

Lavi : le plus tôt sera le mieux pour lui...

Yû : Tu le fais pour lui ou pour ma tranquillité ?

Lavi : les deux... s'il reste trop longtemps sans se régénérer dedans, ça va pas le faire.

Yû : c'est pas faux... mais il peut tenir longtemps avec un approvisionnement régulier en sang vampirique.

Lavi : le tien ?

Yû : Oui.

Lavi : j'aime pas ça.

Yû : Pourquoi ?

Lavi : parce que c'est ton sang, tu le garde.

Yû : -.- Mon sang j'en fais ce que je veux.

Lavi : D'accord. Alors, je fais ce que je veux du mien aussi.

Yû : ...

Lavi : je te le donne.

Yû : tu m'en as déjà donné, et deux fois j'aurais pu te tuer.

Lavi : Justement, juste avant que je meurs, tu viendras tout boire !

Yû : Ne parle pas déjà de ta mort...

Lavi : Pourtant, il y a plus qu'une soixantaine d'années.

Yû : ... peut-être plus, tu ne vas peut-être pas mourir à 80ans.

Lavi : Super, une dizaine d'années de plus.

Yû : ...

Lavi : ça passera surement vite pour quelqu'un comme toi non ?

Yû : C'est vrai qu'après plus d'un millénaire d'existence... c'est peu

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : je commence vraiment à être vieux... il faut que je pense à ma retraite

Lavi (rit) : En faite, notre relation, c'est du détournement de mineur !

Yû : Si y'a que ça. Je te quitte. u_u

Lavi : Tu serais près à me quitter ?

Yû : euh... non.

Lavi : ça tombe bien, moi non plus.

Yû (sourit)

Lavi : Dis... Tyki... il s'en veut d'avoir embrassé Allen ?

Yû : Non, je crois pas. Pourquoi ?

Lavi : ... on dirait que ça lui fait pas plaisir de savoir que c'est réciproque...

Yû : Ce qui ne lui fait pas plaisir c'est que j'ai abusé de mon pouvoir de maître.

Lavi : C'est pas souvent pourtant... il devrait être content.

Yû : Justement, il n'est pas habitué, et vu que c'était sur un plan sentimental, c'est pire.

Lavi : Ah...

Yû : Mais à part ça. Le baiser lui a plu.

Lavi : C'est normal... (l'embrasse)

Yû : * Quand on est convaincu d'être hétéro, c'est pas si normal *

Lavi : * j'imagine *

Yû (rompt le baiser) : En faite j'ai vraiment abusé sur ce coup-là.

Lavi : Tu t'en veux ?

Yû : je te rappelle que j'ai été marié. Et à cette époque, les mariages homosexuels étaient inexistants. Je détestais devoir embrasser ma femme

Lavi : mais lui il a aimé.

Yû : encore heureux...

Lavi : ... on est le combien ?

Yû : Le 13

Lavi (émet un cri d'horreur)

Yû : Quoi ?

Lavi : Plus que 5 mois et j'aurais 19 ans T-T

Yû : et alors ? Dans moins de 2mois j'aurai 1755ans. Et je me plains pas.

Lavi : mais c'est pas pareil

Yû : Et c'est quoi le problème ?

Lavi : Je vais changer ! Vieillir et tout et tout !

Yû : C'est pas à 19ans que tu vas prendre des rides -.-

Lavi : J'espère pas mais 19 c'est plus de la moitié de 30 !

Yû : T'as encore quelques années avant d'atteindre la trentaine...

Lavi : Tsss...

Yû : Tu vas pas faire une crise tous les ans j'espère.

Lavi : Je ferais en sorte qu'elle soit pire au fil du temps.

Yû : Si je calcule... Tu râle 5mois avant, surement 5mois après... Donc je me casse et je passerai te voir en février et mars, le reste de l'année, j'irai voir ailleurs.

Lavi : O.O

Yû : Tu veux toujours faire tes crises ?

Lavi : Je ne disais plus rien.

Yû (lui frotte la tête) : je m'en doutais.

Lavi : Je suis pas un chien (enlève sa main)

Yû : Tss... Vilain toutou x)

Lavi : Hey ! Tu m'écoute ou pas ? -.-

Yû : Non je deviens sourd avec l'âge. Tu disais ?

Lavi : Je ne suis pas un animal !

Yû : Mais si mon lapin.

Lavi : Lapin ? Pourquoi lapin ?

Yû : Pourquoi pas. u.u

Lavi : - j'ai rien d'un lapin.

Yû : Mais tu serais mignon en lapin.

Lavi : Je pense pas non... Un costume de lapin ça le fait pas.

Yû : X) je sais quoi t'offrir à ton anniversaire.

Lavi : -.-

Yû : Le prend pas comme ça, je te taquine c'est tout

Lavi : …

Yû (lui caresse la nuque)

Lavi (Caresse son dos)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (ferme les yeux)

Yû (joue avec sa langue, le colle contre lui)

Lavi (Frissonne et passe ses mains sur ses fesses pour les presser contre lui)

Yû (passe ses mains sous le T-shirt de Lavi)

Lavi (mordille son cou)

Yû : * finalement tu n'es pas si fatigué *

Lavi : Non c'est toi qui à dit que je l'étais.

Yû : Je sais.

Lavi : Mais moi je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais fatigué.

Yû : Si je l'ai dit c'était pour faire taire Tyki

Lavi : hm

Yû : Je parie que je peux t'endormir en une minute.

Lavi : Mais j'ai pas envie de dormir !

Yû : Et tu vas faire quoi quand je serai parti ? Parce que je reste pas ici jusqu'à demain.

Lavi : Mais tu es encore là... (l'embrasse)

Yû : Et bien je m'en vais. A demain mon lapin.

Lavi : Han nan méchant !

Yû : J'ai du boulot, donc je reste pas.

Lavi : quel genre de travail ?

Yû : J'accompagne Tyki au casino.

Lavi : ...Je veux venir *.*

Yû : Non, non, non. Tu te ferais plumer.

Lavi : Et alors ?

Yû : Et alors on n'y va pas pour perdre.

Lavi : -.-

Yû : A demain. (s'en va) * lire dans les pensée ça aide à bluffer *

Lavi : * Ouais, ouais *

Le lendemain, Yû revient chercher Lavi.

Lavi (Est déjà près avant qu'il arrive)

Yû : Je t'ai manqué ?

Lavi : Ouiiii ! (lui saute dans les bras)

Yû : Je serai bien venu plus tôt... Mais j'ai pas pu ^^

Lavi : Pourquoi ?

Yû : Je me suis fait un p'tit plaisir.

Lavi : Quel genre de plaisir ?

Yû : Arrête avec tes questions.

Lavi : ... D'accord...

Yû : Tu le verras à la seconde où on sera dehors.

Lavi : -.- ? (fini de ranger ses affaires)

Ils sortent, il y a une magnifique moto sur le parking.

Lavi (Voit la moto) : O.O

Yû : Quoi ? Tu aime pas ? X)

Lavi : Si elle est magnifique ! \o/

Yû : Bon que les choses soit claires. Tu ne la conduis pas.

Lavi : -.- Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

Yû : Parce que les réparations ça coute cher. [Sous-entendu tu sais pas conduire]

Lavi : J'ai bien réussi à ramené ta voiture du lycée à la maison u.u

Yû : Mais je tiens plus à la moto qu'à la voiture.

Lavi : Ah ouais y à que la moto qui compte

Yû : Mmm... Oui x)

Lavi : Très bien (commence à rentrer à pied)

Yû : Bon bah à tout à l'heure. (monte sur la moto)

Lavi : Ouais, ouais (continue d'avancer)

Yû (démarre, commence à rouler)

Lavi (lui tire la langue puis l'ignore)

Yû (accélère, le laissant en plan)

Lavi : * oh le con * #

Yû (disparait du champ de vision de Lavi)

Lavi : (soupire) * il aura plus de câlin ... Bon la maison... Elle est où ? -" *

Yû (fait le tour, et repasse à côté de Lavi, s'arrête) : tu marche toujours ?

Lavi : ... # te fous pas de moi !

Yû : Je te demande, tu fais ce que tu veux (accélère légèrement)

Lavi : Nooon ! Attend T.T je veux pas rentrer à pied !

Yû (s'arrête) : et bien monte. u.u

Lavi (monte derrière et l'enlace légèrement)

Yû (roule [à pleine vitesse] vers la maison)

Lavi (Resserre vivement son étreinte en fermant l'œil)

Yû (ils arrivent) : je crois que je vais refaire un tour ce soir. Ça va Lavi ?

Lavi (A moitié envie de vomir, ses bras restent toujours crispés autour de lui)

Yû : Lavi, on est arrivé, tu peux descendre.

Lavi : J'y arrive pas T.T

Yû : -.- tu me lâche, et tu descends. Sinon on retourne faire un tour.

Lavi (Descend en tremblant)

Yû : Je roule si mal que ça ? X)

Lavi : Trop vite... (se laisse tomber par terre)

Yû : J'étais même pas au max... u.u

Lavi (Tend les bras vers lui)

Yû (le prend dans ses bras, le porte et l'amène dans la maison)

Lavi : Merci (l'embrasse)

Yû : T'y habitue pas. Je suis pas serviteur de métier.

Lavi : Oui, oui... D'ailleurs, c'est moi l'esclave... à moins que la semaine soit déjà finie.

Yû : T'es gracié.

Lavi : Super ! (l'embrasse vivement)

Yû (approfondit le baiser)

Lavi (arrête le baiser en souriant)

Yû (le lâche sur le canapé)

Lavi : ' Aïeuh !

Yû : oups... x)

Lavi : Méchant vampire ! w

Yû : Tu vas le répéter combien de fois ?

Lavi : Tu le prends mal ?

Yû : Non. Vu que c'est vrai. u_u

Lavi (lui tire la langue et se relève)

Yû (sort quelques billets de sa poche, et les compte)

Lavi : qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Yû : Je regarde combien il me reste.

Lavi : Ah UoU (va à sa chambre)

Yû : Je suis bon pour retourner au casino ce week-end… u_u

Lavi : * je pourrais venir ? *

Yû : ma réponse ne change pas.

Lavi : mais si je joue pas !

Yû : tsss... Ok...

Lavi : Merci ! ^O^

Yû : A condition que tu reste près de moi. Les types ont tendance à abuser de l'alcool, j'ai pas confiance.

Lavi : D'accord ! x)

Yû : bon, je suppose qu'il va te falloir la journée pour te remettre de notre virée en moto. Je vais faire un tour.

Lavi : Je vais faire un tour à la cuisine !

Yû : Comme tu veux. Pas la peine de le dire sur ce ton. (sort)

Lavi : * hein ? Quel ton ? -.- *

Yû (fait un long tour à moto) [il aime plus que sa moto xD]

Lavi (mange tout et n'importe quoi [de comestible hein ? u_u"])

Yû (revient tard le soir) [il était parti le matin]

Lavi : C'est pas trop tôt ! w

Yû : -.- j'ai plus le droit de sortir ?

Lavi : je me suis ennuyé !

Yû : y'a la télé, un ordi, un piano, des livres... faut le faire exprès pour s'ennuyer. u_u

Lavi (rit) : mais je préfère être avec quelqu'un sinon, c'est pas marrant (veut l'embrasser)

Yû (le repousse gentiment) : J'embrasse pas ceux qui m'engueulent. x)

Lavi : Mais je t'engueule pas u_u

Yû : Le "C'est pas trop tôt !" je l'ai pris comme ça u_u

Lavi : ... TU AURAIS PU PREVENIR ! JE ME SUIS INQUIETE BORDEL ! O ... là... je t'engueule... le "C'est pas trop tôt" était juste ... une remarque u_u

Yû (ne l'écoute pas)

Lavi : Bah tant pis, la prochaine fois, je me ferais plaisir tout seul w

Yû : Te gène pas... (va dans sa chambre)

* * *

Review siouplé ^^


	11. Chapitre 11

Merci pour les reviews, et bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Lavi : Bah tant pis, la prochaine fois, je me ferais plaisir tout seul w

Yû : Te gène pas... (va dans sa chambre)

Lavi ! MMMMMH ! (retourne à la cuisine)

Yû (va se coucher) [une journée sur une moto, ça crève… s'il n'y avait que la moto x)]

Lavi (prend une bouteille de coca et une de vodka et va au salon)

Yû (pionce)

Tyki (arrive)

Lavi (s'est fait un mélange dans la plus grand bouteille et la boit devant la télé)

Tyki : ça a une odeur suspecte ton truc

Lavi : Et alors ? è_é

Tyki : Pour quelle raison tu picoles ?

Lavi : J'ai pas le droit de picoler sans raison ? u_u

Tyki : C'est à cause de Yû hein ? x)

Lavi : non. u_u

Tyki : Je suis sûr que si. Il a passé sa journée avec sa nouvelle moto.

Lavi : Et je suis sur qu'il la préfère à moi. TwT

Tyki : ça lui passera... dès qu'il s'achète un truc, il délaisse tout le reste.

Lavi : ... TuT

Tyki : ... Tu peux bousiller sa bécane. u_u

Lavi : Je suis peut-être un peu bourré mais je tenterais jamais une chose pareil, il m'égorgerait sinon u_u"

Tyki : C'est clair x)

Lavi (continue de boire quelques gorgées) : au faite, je vais au casino x)

Tyki : O.o sans blague ?

Lavi : Ouais j'ai le droit ! u_u mais j'ai pas le droit de jouer u_u

Tyki : ^^ Normal, c'est pas quelque chose pour les gosses

Lavi : je vais avoir 19 ans -_-

Tyki : Je vais en avoir 637 u_u

Lavi : Han le vioque ! XD

Tyki : T'as vu ton copain ? c'est pire.

Lavi : Oui, j'aime les gens matures. u_u

Tyki : Lui ? Mature ?

Lavi : ... bon... je n'ai vu que sa face mature... sauf quand il m'a lâché sur le canapé... qu'il m'a écrasé au bowling et que j'ai du être son esclave...

Tyki : Bah crois-moi, c'est mieux que tu connaisses que ça de lui.

Lavi : pourquoi ?

Tyki : parce que tu crois que j'ai le droit de te le dire ? -.-

Lavi (se pend à son cou [c'est l'alcool]) Diiis mmoooaaa !

Tyki : -.-

Lavi : Siiiiteuplééé !

Tyki : Non.

Lavi : TTTwTTT Boooouh !

Tyki : -_-

Lavi : Tss... En faite tu sers à rien (va en arrière et s'affale sur le canapé)

Tyki : Demande à Yû de m'affranchir, et tu me verras plus.

Lavi : ... au faite, tu as revu Momo ?

Tyki : change pas du sujet

Lavi : Tu étais chez lui à l'instant ?

Tyki : Mais non !

Lavi : Si seulement tu pouvais rougir u_u ... c'est quand que vous êtes officiellement ensemble ?

Tyki : Que les choses soient claires. Je suis pas de ce bord.

Lavi : je sais pas si tu as remarqué quand vous vous langoureusement embrassé, mais il sent le bonbon !

Tyki : Si tu dis ça, c'est que tu l'as aussi embrassé non ? Yû ne sera pas content d'apprendre que tu lui as été infidèle

Lavi : Je l'ai jamais embrassé, il est parfois à côté de moi en cours u_u

Tyki : La bonne excuse.

Lavi : tu peux vérifier nos mémoires à lui et moi, tu verra aucunes traces d'un baiser u_u et il faut pas avoir un odorat surdéveloppé pour sentir le bonbon.

Tyki : Pfff (va vers la chambre de Yû)

Lavi : Laisse-le tranquille !

Tyki : Je vais pas le déranger. je vais dormir

Lavi : Binh justement u_u

Tyki : Il dira rien. ^^ (va dans la chambre)

Lavi : ah bon ? -.-

Tyki (se fait éjecter) : O.O

Lavi : u_u je l'avais dit u_u

Tyki : Il disait rien avant

Lavi (va dans la chambre de Yû) : * tu es énervé ? *

Yû : * Je veux qu'on me fiche la paix *

Lavi : ... * je peux venir ? *

Yû : * Tu as ta chambre *

Lavi : * mais tu es dans la tienne toi *

Yû : * Et alors ? *

Lavi * j'aimerais être avec toi... *

Yû : * Demain... *

Lavi : ... (sort de la chambre)

Tyki : Je vois que je suis pas le seul à me faire virer. Y'a une justice.

Lavi : Demain. u_u Il veut être tranquille... et si on allait débloquer ton cercueil ?

Tyki : ... Je sais pas si Yû sera d'accord. Il est tard, il ne voudra peut-être pas que tu sortes.

Lavi : Laisse-le... On y va. (va prendre sa veste)

Tyki : Ok... s'il m'engueule, je dirais que c'est de ta faute.

Lavi : je lui dirais que j'étais bourré u_u (sort)

Tyki (le suit)

Lavi : C'est où ?

Tyki : Ah oui ^^ tu sais pas. Suis-moi.

Lavi (le suit)

Ils arrivent devant la maison de Tyki.

Tyki : C'est là.

Lavi : ... (entre)

Tyki : Je reste dehors. Je tiens pas à mourir ^^""

Lavi : u_u (cherche la chambre de Tyki, la trouve et prend le crucifix)

Tyki (attend dehors)

Lavi (revient) : j'en fais quoi ?

Tyki (s'éloigne) : ce que tu veux, mais t'approche pas de moi avec ça.

Lavi : -.- (le contourne, et s'en va plus loin)

Tyki (le suit à bonne distance)

Lavi (va la poser dans une église et revient vers Tyki)

Tyki : Merci. Tu me sauve la vie. ... enfin ce qu'il en reste u_u

Lavi : Mais il risque de revenir non ?

Tyki : C'est possible. Je vais me trouver un autre appart. Ou bien je viens définitivement squatter chez vous.

Lavi : -.-... on prend ton cercueil et en attendant que tu trouve un nouvel appart, tu resteras dans une chambre à part.

Tyki : Ok. Tu peux rentrer seul ? Déplacer un cercueil, c'est long.

Lavi : D'accord mais fait attention.

Tyki : T'inquiète. ^^

Lavi : u_u Hm, à plus tard. (prend le chemin du retour)

Tyki (s'occupe de déplacer son cercueil)

Lavi (rentre à la maison)

Tyki (toujours pareil)

Yû (dort)

Lavi (va le voir et le regarde)

Yû (toujours les yeux fermés) : * Tu n'as rien de mieux à faire *

Lavi * non j'ai fait ma BA de la journée *

Yû : * Super, va te coucher maintenant *

Lavi (s'allonge à côté de lui)

Yû : Hey ! j'ai pas dit ici !

Lavi : ...

Yû (se lève)

Lavi (une boule dans la gorge) : Excuse-moi... (s'en va)

Yû (va dehors, sur la terrasse)

Lavi (va dans sa chambre)

Yû (fume)

Tyki : Tu devais pas arrêter?

Yû : -.- ça va pas me tuer.

Tyki : c'est quoi ton problème avec Lavi.

Yû : Y'a pas de problème. J'ai besoin de respirer un peu c'est tout.

Lavi (s'allonge sur son lit et se tord l'esprit dans tous les sens pour savoir ce qui va pas)

Tyki : Il va finir par aller mal si tu ne lui dis rien.

Yû : Occupe-toi de te lier avec quelqu'un avant de t'intéresser aux relations des autres.

Tyki : -_- si tu le prends comme ça. (va voir Lavi)

Lavi (le regarde)

Tyki : Alors, la forme ?

Lavi : Super =.=

Tyki : Je peux te servir de confident si tu veux. Yû n'a pas l'air décidé à venir u_u

Lavi : Tu sais pas ce qu'il a ?

Tyki : J'ai ma petite idée...

Lavi : Laquelle ?

Tyki : Tu risques de le prendre mal...

Lavi : Dis toujours.

Tyki : J'ai deux hypothèses. Soit il veut s'éloigner pour une bonne raison que j'ignore, soit il a quelqu'un en vue.

Lavi : ... (s'assoit sur le lit et regarde le vide)

Tyki : Mais ça peut être autre chose ^^ il est compliqué tu sais ? ^^""""""""""""""""

Lavi : ... (acquiesce et va prendre sa douche)

Tyki (soupire) : * Faut que j'arrive à le faire parler. * (retourne voir Yû)

Lavi (commence à se déshabiller, enlève son pansement et regarde avec horreur son œil)

Tyki : tu veux vraiment pas en parler ?

Yû : Ta gueule Tyki.

Tyki :

Lavi (commence à pleurer de son œil valide, va dans la cabine)

Yû (retourne s'enfermer dans son cercueil)

Lavi (reste plusieurs heures sous l'eau)

Tyki (frappe) : Lavi, tu vas rester là longtemps ?

Lavi : Tu veux prendre une douche ?

Tyki : Il faut que je te parle.

Lavi : ... (sort, enroule une serviette autour de lui et va ouvrir)

Tyki : troisième hypothèse. ^^

Lavi : -.-

Tyki : Lulu est peut-être pas loin.

Lavi : ... (remet son bandeau à l'œil)

Tyki : J'arrive pas à le faire parler... il est complètement renfermé sur lui-même.

Lavi (referme la porte et se sèche)

Tyki : Si tu lui expose les théories, il te parlera peut-être.

Lavi : Non.

Tyki : Pourquoi ?

Lavi : parce que, s'il a envie de parler, il le fera.

Tyki : Vu comme c'est parti, tu vas attendre longtemps. Je vous laisse en tête à tête. (s'en va)

Lavi (finit de s'habiller et va dans sa chambre travailler)

Yû (toujours enfermé)

Lavi (travaille)

Yû (sort, va jouer du piano pour se vider l'esprit)

Lavi (se mord la lèvre et essaye de se reconcentrer sur sa leçon)

Yû (joue toujours)

Lavi (prend sa veste et va au salon)

Yû (concentré sur sa musique)

Lavi (sort)

Yû (s'arrête de jouer) ... * Tu vas où ? *

Lavi : * marcher *

Yû : * hm * (recommence à jouer)

Lavi (marche lentement dans les rues)

Lavi (rentre dans un bar et demande un café)

? : Lavi ?

Lavi : -.- ? Oui ?

Devitt : Je savais pas que tu étais dans cette ville !

Lavi (se retourne vers lui) : ... ah...

Devitt : O.O il t'est arrivé quoi à l'œil ?

Lavi : ... rien.

Devitt : Ça va ? T'as une p'tite mine.

Lavi : oui, ça va... (boit son café)

Devitt : ... Tu t'es fait des amis ici ?

Lavi : Un peu.

Devitt : ... écoute, je suis désolé pour ce qu'il s'est passé l'année dernière.

Lavi : C'est pas grave, j'ai oublié.

Devitt : ...

Lavi : ça va mieux maintenant...

Devitt : Tu as rien dis à personne cette fois, c'est ça ?

Lavi : Ah si... presque tout le lycée me déteste. ^^"

Devitt : Encore ? Mais pourquoi tu as tout raconté ? Tu aimes qu'on te pourrisse la vie ou quoi ?

Lavi : C'est bon... c'est facile à expliquer...C'est mon copain qui est l'idole de toute les filles.

Devitt : Tu t'es trouvé un p'tit copain ?

Lavi : benh... ouais...

Devitt : C'est cool. ^^ Je suis ravi pour toi.

Lavi : ... merci.

Devitt : ... tu m'en veux pour ce qu'il s'est passé.

Lavi : Je pensais que tu me détestais.

Devitt : Non, je t'aime bien... Je te considère toujours comme mon meilleur ami mais, disons que ta révélation m'a beaucoup surpris, je te pensai vraiment pas comme ça.

Lavi : ... J'ai mis plusieurs mois à m'accepter... Et je pense que ne pas t'en avoir parlé dès le début était une mauvaise idée... Ta réaction était normale et je te considère toujours comme mon meilleur ami aussi.

Devitt (tend la main vers lui) : on fait la paix ? ^^

Lavi (la prend en souriant) : avec plaisir ! ^^

Devitt : ^^ bon, si tu me disais à quoi il ressemble ?

Lavi : De qui ?

Devitt: Ton copain. u.u

Lavi : Ah... Euh il s'appelle Yû, il est japonais, à de longs cheveux noirs... Hm... Je me lasse pas de le regarder ^/^"" et... Euh... C'est tout.

Devitt : Et niveau caractère ? Il est sympa ou c'est un profiteur ?

Lavi : Euh...sympa...

Devitt : Tu me le présenteras ? Que je vois si vous allez bien ensemble.

Lavi : Euh si tu veux mais il va pas très bien depuis hier... Alors je le laisse un peu tranquille...

Devitt : Ah... Euh, je reste ici jusqu'à la fin de la semaine. Tu te souviens que mes parents ont divorcé ? Et bah la nouvelle femme de mon père vit ici.

Lavi : Ah ok, tu reviendras ou pas ?

Devitt : Oui. A chaque vacance

Lavi : Cool, on pourra se revoir alors ! Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

Devitt : Rien de spécial, je me promène.

Lavi : Ok, je vais voir si un ami peut me passer ses notes, tu m'accompagne ?

Devitt : Ok.

Lavi (va chez Allen avec lui, frappe à la porte)

Allen (ouvre) : Lavi ! Comment tu vas ?

Lavi : Bien et toi ? ^^

Allen: oui, tu m'as fait une sacrée peur quand j'ai su ce qu'il s'était passé au self.

Devitt : ?

Lavi : ^^"" oui... D'ailleurs j'ai loupé pas mal de cours et Yû prend pas de notes... Tu me passe les tiennes s'il te plait ? ^^""""

Allen : Pourquoi il prend pas de notes aussi -.- je reviens (va chercher les cours)

Devitt : c'est quoi l'histoire du self ?

Lavi : Je... Je me suis fait agresser par une dizaine de gars et un m'a crevé l'œil...

Devitt : O.O Mais ils sont malades !

Lavi : U.u"" homophobes... Mais laisse.

Devitt : N'empêche, ils voulaient te tuer ?

Lavi : Je sais pas, je suis pas dans leur tête

Devitt : ...

Allen : voilà les cours.

Lavi : Merci ^^

Allen : bon je te laisse, j'ai plein de truc à faire.

Lavi (sourit) : quel genre de truc à faire ? X)

Allen : -.- des devoirs, le ménage... Ma mère est pas là je me tape tout le boulot.

Lavi : Okai alors bonne chance ! (s'en va et sur le chemin, sort son portable et dit à Devitt) J'appelle juste Yû pour prendre des nouvelles... (l'appelle)

Tyki (décroche) : repère des vampires j'écoute ?

Lavi : -.- idiot ! Yû est pas là ?

Tyki : Euh... Si mais il est enfermé dans la salle de bain.

Lavi : J'ai des cours à venir déposer à la maison, c'est pas dérangeant si je suis accompagné ?

Tyki : Je pense pas que ça pause problème. Je vais essayer de faire sortir Yû. A toute.

Lavi : Ok (raccroche) on va chez moi poser les cours ?

Devitt : Ok. Dis, tu vis déjà avec ton copain?

Lavi : Oui, je t'expliquerai (ils vont à la maison, Lavi va direct poser les cahiers dans sa chambre)

Tyki a enfin sorti Yû de la salle de bain, mais il est maintenant dans sa chambre.

Devitt : c'est classe... Il est friqué.

Lavi : Ouais pas mal ... * Yû, Ça va ? * tu veux boire quelque chose ?

Devitt : oui, je veux bien.

(côté Yû, silence radio)

Lavi (va à la cuisine le servir) je reviens (et va devant la porte de chambre de Yû) * tu dors ? *

(toujours pas de réponse)

Tyki : cherche pas, il est muet comme une tombe.

Lavi (Rentre dans la chambre et va près de lui)

Yû (tremble un peu, son teint blafard est plus prononcé)

Lavi : Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu as soif ?

Yû (fait non de la tête)

Lavi (Le prend dans ses bras) : * est-ce que Lulubell est dans les parages ? *

Yû (le pousse) : * laisse-moi... *

Lavi : * Je m'inquiète...dis-moi ce qu'il y a, je te laisserai tranquille après, promis... Je commence à avoir peur... *

Yû : * ... Je vais bien... Laisse-moi seul *

Lavi : * ... * (essuie rapidement ses larmes naissantes et sort)

Devitt : alors, comment il va ?

Lavi : Euh... Il doit couvrir un truc donc il doit se reposer, désolé ^^"

Devitt : Ok, pas grave. Je le verrai plus tard.

Lavi : Oui (sourit) * je l'espère *

Devitt : Tu veux peut-être t'occuper de lui. Je reviendrai plu tard.

Lavi : ... Hm non c'est bon, il préfère être seul...

Devitt : Si il va mal, c'est mieux qu'il y ait quelqu'un avec lui.

Lavi : Je sais...

Tyki (gueule après Yû qui s'est de nouveau enfermé dans la salle de bain) Yû ouvre c'te putin de porte !

Lavi : ^^" je re-reviens (va voir Tyki) pourquoi est-ce que tu lui beugle après comme ça ?

Tyki : Parce que il y en a marre de ces conneri/ oh le con !

Lavi : ... Qu... Quelles conneries ?

Tyki : L'odeur du sang... Il est entrain de se tailler les veines ou quoi ?

Lavi : ... Yû, ouvre !

Yû (n'ouvre pas)

Tyki : va dire à ton invité de partir.

Lavi : Oui... (retourne au salon) désolé... Il y a un problème, on se revoit plus tard...

Devitt : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Tyki (défonce la porte)

Lavi : Je sais pas (le pousse dehors) je suis vraiment désolé (ferme la porte et cours à la salle de bain)

Y'a du sang plein le lavabo, Yû est par terre et tremble. Tyki l'a pris dans ses bras, fait signe à Lavi de ne pas approcher.

Lavi : Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Tyki: j'en sais rien mais il ne veut pas que tu t'approche.

Lavi : ... (recule un peu)

Tyki (essaie par télépathie de savoir ce qu'il a)

Lavi (Recule encore et s'en va s'enfermer dans sa chambre)

Tyki (obtient ses réponses, panse les entailles que Yû s'est faite, va le déposer dans son cercueil, nettoie le sang va voir Lavi)

Lavi : Alors ?

Tyki : Alors Lulu a encore frappé...

Lavi : ... Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui à fait?

Tyki : Les choses habituelles... Plus une sorte d'empoisonnement...

Lavi : Comment ça ?

Tyki : Comment dire... S'il te permet d'avoir des contacts trop intime... Tu seras aussi contaminé.

Lavi : ... Oui mais c'est quoi comme poison ?

Tyki : Mais qu'est-ce qu'on en sait nous ? ... En tout cas c'est pour s'en débarrasser plus vite qu'il s'est ouvert.

Lavi : ... D'accord... (enroule ses bras autour de lui et se blottit dans les couvertures)

Tyki : ... Et toi ça va aller ?

Lavi : Oui, t'inquiète pas...

Tyki : Evite de l'approcher... Tu pourrais être tenté de l'embrasser.

Lavi : ... Je vais essayer... J'ai besoin de ses bras...

Tyki : ... Je sors. Cette odeur de sang m'a donné soif. A +

Lavi : Oui, à plus tard

Tyki (s'en va)

Lavi (Ferme les yeux et essaye de dormir)

Yû (ne va pas mieux)

Lavi (s'endort)

Le lendemain. Yû est toujours dans sa chambre. Tyki est rentré et regarde la télé.

Lavi se lève, ouvre ses volet et fait sa chambre, va dire bonjour à Tyki et va manger.

Tyki : comment ça va ce matin ? ^^

Lavi : Bien bien et toi ? ^^

Tyki : La forme. ^^ Rien de mieux qu'un bon film dès le matin.

Lavi : :) tu vas rester toute la journée devant la télé ?

Tyki : Si j'ai rien de mieux à faire, oui.

Lavi : Hm... Tu pourrais m'aider... Je vais faire le ménage en grand, après j'irais faire le plein de nourriture humaine et après... Je sais pas... Remettre la porte de la salle de bain en place...

Tyki : Ouais je pourrais... Dès que mon film sera fini. ^^

Lavi : D'accord, je vais me préparer et commencer par ma chambre.

Tyki : hm.

Yû (arrive dans le salon, s'assoit sur le canapé, contre Tyki, enfouit son visage dans son cou, il tremble toujours)

Lavi va à la salle de bain, pousse la porte comme il peut et se lave.

Tyki "discute" avec Yû (il fait plutôt un monologue)

Lavi va ensuite faire sa chambre, ouvre les fenêtres en grand, change ses draps, enlève les poussières et passe l'aspirateur.

Tyki (regarde son film)

Yû (ne fait rien)

Lavi (Finit et va au salon) : je fais aussi votre chambre ?

Tyki : évite. Je le ferai, c'est plus prudent... Et puis on a un problème.

Lavi : ah... C'est quoi ?

Tyki : T'as déjà vu un vampire avoir de la fièvre ?

Lavi : Euh... -.- c'est une question piège non ? C'est pas possible u_u

Tyki : Bah Yû est brûlant...

Lavi : ... (s'approche et pose sa main sur son front) ...

Yû : ...

Tyki : tu me crois maintenant ?

Lavi : ... C'est peut-être le poison qui baisse ses pouvoirs... Ou qui le rend plus humain...

Tyki : C'est surtout que son corps réagit très mal. On peut pas faire redevenir un vampire humain.

Lavi : ... (caresse doucement la joue de Yû)

Yû (chuchote faiblement) : arrête...

Lavi (enlève sa main) : tu crois que Ça va aller ? (il pose la question à Tyki)

Tyki: dès que son organisme se sera débarrassé du poison ça ira

Lavi : Et comment il peut s'en débarrasser ?

Tyki : Ça partira tout seul. Mais ça peut prendre du temps.

Lavi : ... D'accord...

Tyki : ... Tu peux finir le ménage maintenant ^^

Lavi : Oui, oui (va faire la salle de bain)

Tyki (retourne coucher Yû)

* * *

Je suis méchante avec Yû hein ? x) privé de contact intime avec ceux qu'ils veut pas tuer lol. La suite demain

Review ?


	12. Chapitre 12

Encore merci pour les reviews ^^

Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Devitt (téléphone à Lavi) : Yo Lavi, ça va ?

Lavi : Yeah, ça va et toi ?

Devitt : Bien, mais je me demandé ce qu'il s'était passé hier.

Lavi : ... C'est compliqué...

Devitt : Raconte.

Lavi : ... Disons que Yû en a marre d'être malade... Il a des problèmes avec sa famille et ... Il est plutôt suicidaire... Donc hier... Enfin bref, je dois éviter de l'approcher parce qu'il veut pas me contaminer et il est donc enfermé dans sa chambre...

Devitt : Et bah... J'espère que ça va s'arranger parce que c'est vraiment con de vouloir se tuer

Lavi : -.- et c'est toi qui dit ça

Devitt : ^^" j'étais pas bien à ce moment... Mais j'ai plus du tout l'intention de me suicider

Lavi : Oui... Moi aussi j'ai eu longtemps envie.

Devitt : Après ce qu'il s'est passé c'est normal.

Lavi : Oui... Enfin bref. Merci d'avoir appelé ^^

Devitt : ^^ à la prochaine (raccroche)

Lavi (Sourit et reprend son ménage)

Tyki (revient)

Lavi (continue de nettoyer avec acharnement)

Tyki : Tu veux peut-être de l'aide ?

Lavi : Oui

Tyki : Hey, fais pas cette tête. ^^

Lavi : -.- ouais, ouais, va t'occuper de la cuisine.

Tyki : Ok -.- (va faire le ménage dans la cuisine)

Lavi (Finit le salon après un quart d'heure et va voir comment il s'en sort)

Tyki (fume en nettoyant à la va-vite)

Lavi : -.-" tu veux pas mieux le faire ? Et fumer dehors ?

Tyki : Je fume où je veux, mais si tu y tiens... (va dehors)

Lavi : Merci... (finit la cuisine seul)

Tyki (finit de fumer dehors, attend qu'il finisse de tafer pour rentrer)

Lavi (Prend une veste, la carte de crédit de Yû et une liste)

Tyki : Je dois venir ?

Lavi : Oui, tu porteras les sacs.

Tyki : -.- je me sens exploité…

Lavi : Et alors u.u ?

Tyki : C'est sensé être l'inverse. C'est moi le vampire.

Lavi : Mais c'est mon copain ton maitre. u_u

Tyki : Si il avait pas été là je t'aurai tué.

Tyki : Il a dit que tu laissais toujours la vie à tes victimes.

Tyki : Presque toujours, ça dépend de mon appétit.

Lavi : ^^ et tu avais très soif ?

Tyki : Oui très.

Lavi : C'est pour ça que tu m'es soumis. u_u

Tyki : Mouais, en attendant, moi il m'a transformé sans rechigner.

Lavi : ... Ferme-la.

Tyki : Ai-je touché une corde sensible ?

Lavi : J'ai dit tais-toi.

Tyki : Tu as ressenti quoi quand il t'a dit non ?

Lavi : Ça te regarde pas !

Tyki : Je peux lire tes pensé tu sais ? x)

Lavi : Va te faire ! (sort, pense en russe)

Tyki (suit Lavi) : franchement je vois pas ce qu'il te trouve.

Lavi : Je me demande aussi !

Tyki : Dans ce cas, pourquoi tu reste ?

Lavi Parce que moi je l'aime !

Tyki : u.u ce qui est dommage c'est que tu puisses pas vérifier si c'est réciproque.

Lavi : Et alors ?

Tyki : Imagine que ce ne soit pas le cas... Tu vivrais un amour à sens unique.

Lavi : …

Tyki : Enfin, c'est toi que ça regarde...

Lavi : Pourquoi tu me parles de ça ?

Tyki : Comme ça... u.u

Lavi : Il ne t'aurait rien dit ?

Tyki : On parle de plein de chose tu sais...

Lavi ... (se retient de pleurer)

Tyki : Bon on les fait ces courses ? -.-

Lavi (Monte dans la voiture côté conducteur)

Tyki (monte côté passager)

Lavi (Démarre et essaie de se souvenir du peu de leçon qu'il à pris)

Tyki : Tu veux peut-être que je prenne le volant ?

Lavi : Non ! (recule prudemment et roule à une vitesse soutenue jusqu'au magasin)

Tyki (attend qu'ils arrivent)

Lavi (gare la voiture et descend)

Tyki (descend aussi) : ça fait une paye que je suis pas allé acheter de quoi manger.

Lavi : Hm. (rentre dans le magasin)

Tyki : Serais-tu de mauvaise humeur ?

Lavi : Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? (prend un caddie)

Tyki : Juste que ça m'emmerde de te supporter quand t'es comme ça.

Lavi : J'ai rien fait, c'est toi qui me parle u_u

Tyki : Pff.

Lavi (prend ce qu'il y a sur la liste, puis d'autres trucs en plus mais pas équilibrés)

Tyki : pas très diététique tout ça. u_u

Lavi : u_u je m'en fous royal.

Tyki : Faudra pas te plaindre quand tu seras énorme.

Lavi : je serais pas énorme.

Tyki : Mouais...

Lavi : Tss. (continue ses courses)

Tyki (le suit, mais en a marre) : quand est-ce que t'as fini ?

Lavi : Bientôt.

Tyki : -.- ça me dit pas quand.

Lavi (met rapidement les achats sur le tapis roulant)

Tyki (ne l'aide pas)

Lavi (met le dernier et sort la carte de Yû, paye et remet tout dans le caddie et le pousse vers Tyki)

Tyki (regarde ailleurs)

Lavi : Hey

Tyki : Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Lavi : Tu peux ramener ça à la maison ? Avec la voiture ?

Tyki : Tu rentres pas toi ?

Lavi (lui lance les clés et s'en va)

Tyki : * enfin tranquille *

Lavi (marche rapidement [il a envie de croiser personne])

Tyki (rentre à la maison, pose les sacs dans l'entrée sans rien ranger)

Lavi (va dans un magasin d'instruments de musique)

Tyki (va voir l'état de Yû et ressort)

Lavi (regarde les guitares, s'en achète une, puis va s'acheter quelques vêtements et autres trucs inutiles que les jeunes aiment u_u')

Allen (sort d'un magasin de parfum)

Lavi (passe devant, avec plusieurs sacs)

Allen : Salut Lavi !

Lavi : Ah Momo, je t'avais pas vu x) çaa vaa ?

Allen : Oui. ^^ Et toi, tu dévalise les boutiques ? x)

Lavi : Oui j'en profite, c'est pas moi qui paye u_u

Allen : Sans blague. (regarde autour) T'es tout seul ?

Lavi : Oui... Tyki est parti ramener les courses.

Allen : C'est lui qui paye ?

Lavi : Non, c'est Yû u_u

Allen : Il te donne de l'argent ?

Lavi (lui montre la carte)

Allen : Et il t'a passé son code ?

Lavi : Bah oui sinon je pourrais pas m'en servir w

Allen : Et il te laisse dépenser toit ce que tu veux ? Il va être fauché à force.

Lavi : Surement x) Bon... tu as acheté quoi toi ?

Allen : Rien... je regarde c'est tout.

Lavi : Ah bon ?

Allen : Je suis pas plein aux as moi u_u

Lavi : si ya quelque chose qui te plait, je peux te le prendre.

Allen : non, non... je vais pas abuser.

Lavi : mais laisse, tu as vu quelque chose dans... (regarde le genre de magasin) cette parfumerie ? u_u

Allen : Je t'ai dit non Lavi, en plus c'est pas ton argent. Je voudrais pas que Yû t'engueule à cause de moi.

Lavi : -.- parce que tu crois qu'il va vérifier ce que j'ai acheté ?

Allen : Il est peut-être très près de ses sous u_u

Lavi : Non, pas du tout. u_u

Allen : ... si ces parents savaient ce qu'il fait de leur fric.

Lavi : ... :/

Allen : J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ?

Lavi : Non... il gagne son argent au poker avec Tyki. u_u

Allen : O.O

Lavi : quoi ?

Allen : ça craint, un jour il se fera avoir, il aura plus un rond et il se retrouvera à la rue.

Lavi : xD

Allen : -.- tu trouve ça drôle toi ? Vu que tu vis avec lui, tu vivras dehors aussi.

Lavi : XD

Allen : O.o ?

Lavi : euh non non rien x') Alors, tu veux quel parfum ? (le tire dans le magasin)

Allen : ...

Lavi : Aller, dis !

Allen : Mais tu vas pas me payer un truc, j'ai rien pour te rembourser.

Lavi : mais tu n'as pas à me rembourser !

Allen : Mais ça se fait pas de te laisser m'acheter un truc. En plus c'est super cher dans ce magasin.

Lavi : et ? x)

Allen : Tu veux vraiment le ruiner ?

Lavi : Pourquoi pas u_u

Allen : Vous vous êtes engueulé ?

Lavi : Mais non, t'inquiète u_u C'est juste Tyki qui m'a énervé... alors je suis méchant avec tous les gars dans son genre...

Allen : Et Yû est dans son genre ?

Lavi : Oui, il est même un cran au dessus.

Allen : O.o ?

Lavi : Laisse, c'est un truc entre nous. Alors lequel ?

Allen : Euh... celui-là.

Lavi (sourit et le prend, le sens) : Bonbon *µ*

Allen : ^^

Lavi : Tyki l'aime beaucoup u_u (va à la caisse)

Allen : /

Lavi (le paye et le lui tend) : Voila... on passe chez moi ? à moins que tu ais quelque chose de prévu...

Allen : Non... rien de spécial.

Lavi : Alors on y va ^^... à pied -_-"

Allen : ça te dérange de marcher ?

Lavi : Bah ça fait chier mais on a pas le choix u_u"

Allen : Appelle Yû, il va venir.

Lavi : Non, il est malade.

Allen : Ah... il est souvent malade ces temps si, non ?

Lavi : Oui...

Allen : Tu sais ce qu'il a ?

Lavi : Non... mais il veut pas trop que je l'approche...

Allen : O.o

Lavi : il veut pas que j'attrape la même chose.

Allen : Tu dois te sentir un peu seul.

Lavi : Un peu... mais y a Tyki... même s'il est un peu chiant... u_u" (marche en direction de la maison)

Allen (le suit)

Lavi (arrive à la maison et voit les course pas rangées) : *Tyki, je vais te faire la peau -.-"*

Tyki (sort de la chambre de Yû) : Tiens, t'es de retour ^^ (voit Allen) euh... salut

Lavi : -.-### tu aurais pu ranger un peu.

Tyki : Je sais pas où ça se range. ^^

Lavi : -.- j'aurais su trouver c'est bon. (va à sa chambre poser ses affaires, laissant Tyki et Allen seuls)

Allen : ... (repense à leur baiser de la dernière fois) * ... ses lèvres étaient si froide... j'aimerais qu'il me réembrasse... *

Tyki (esquisse un sourire et s'approche de lui)

Allen (lève la tête vers lui, rougit légèrement)

Tyki (se penche vers lui, pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes)

Allen (frissonne, entrouvre les lèvres et l'embrasse lentement)

Tyki (le colle contre lui, approfondit le baiser)

Allen (l'enlace)

Tyki (joue avec sa langue)

Allen (a bien rougi, caresse ses cheveux)

Tyki (continue le baiser, caresse ses hanches)

Allen (rougit encore plus, le serre contre lui)

Tyki (rompt le baiser, regarde le visage rouge d'Allen)

Allen (s'écarte) : D-d-d-d-désolé... /

Tyki : ^^ Mais de quoi tu t'excuse ?

Allen : Euh... O/O

Tyki (sourit, et le ré-embrasse)

Allen (le laisse faire, ferme les yeux)

Tyki (rompt à nouveau le baiser)

Allen : ... (le regarde, encore rouge)

Tyki (lui sourit)

Allen (sourit aussi puisque Tyki sourit [u_u"])

Lavi : Trop kawaii ! x)

Tyki : -.- déjà revenu ?

Lavi : u_u# très bien je vous laisse (s'en va et crie) TU RANGERAS TOUT !

Tyki : Va te faire foutre ! (commence à partir, et dit à Allen) je te ramène chez toi ?

Allen : euh... euh... O/O O-oui...

Ils s'en vont.

Lavi (va dans le salon) * Yû tu dors ? *

Yû : * non *

Lavi : * ça va mieux ? *

Yû : * ... faut le dire vite... *

Lavi : * ... j'ai toujours pas le droit de t'approcher donc... *

Yû : * ... oui... vaux mieux éviter *

Lavi : * tes bras me manque *

Yû : * Arrête d'y penser... tu te fais souffrir pour rien *

Lavi : * c'est difficile de ne pas y penser u_u"... enfin bref *

Yû : * Vu que je reste cloitré ici, profites-en pour sortir *

Lavi : * pour faire quoi ? Je viens juste de rentrer *

Yû : * tu fais comme tu veux... *

Lavi : * ... Tyki m'obéit pas TwT *

Yû : * C'est normal. *

Lavi : * -.- ... tu voudrais m'aider ? *

Yû : * ... je lui en toucherais deux mots... *

Lavi : * Merci ! Câlin par télépathie ! x) *

Yû : * -.- n'importe quoi *

Lavi : * tu veux un vrai câlin ? u_u *

Yû : * Si tu rentre dans ma chambre, je sors par la fenêtre. *

Lavi : * D'accord, d'accord, repose-toi. ... Tu crois que ça aurait quel effet sur moi si tu me contaminais ? *

Yû : * Tu vas mourir. *

Lavi : * Ah... -.- Zut alors... et ça va durer combien de temps ? *

Yû : * J'en sais rien, et je me fais engueuler quand je veux m'en débarrasser de ce foutu poison *

Lavi : * Mais c'est dangereux... et j'ai pas eu le temps de t'en parler d'ailleurs -_- *

Yû : * ... bah vas-y j'ai tout mon temps... *

Lavi : * ... La prochaine fois, poison ou pas poison, je te frappe *

Yû : * tu peux déjà le faire alors... *

Lavi : * tu vas sauter par la fenêtre -.- *

Yû : * Cool... vu que tu viens pas je peux recommencer. *

Lavi : ... * tu te recoupe les veines c'est ça ? *

Yû : * Si t'aime pas la vue du sang, t'approche pas de ma chambre *

Lavi : ... * tu vas perdre le contrôle si tu perds trop de sang... *

Yû : * Tyki m'a apporté de quoi boire. Y'a pas de problème *

Lavi : * ... si tu le dis... alors, je te fais confiance... *

Yû : * Lavi... arrête de t'inquiéter, je survivrais. *

Lavi : * ... oui. *

Yû : * ... *

Lavi : *je t'aime.*

Yû : * Hm... *

Lavi (a un pincement au cœur)

Yû : * ... * (s'endort)

Lavi (s'allonge et se recroqueville sur lui-même)

Tyki (rentre en début de soirée)

Lavi (s'est endormit sur le canapé)

Tyki : Il a une chambre et il s'en sert même pas u_u (va voir si Yû a besoin de quelque chose, voit qu'il dort, rentre chez lui)

Lavi (se réveille plus tard, envoie un sms a Allen) : Alors, ça va toujours ? x)

Allen : oui. Tu me réveille, je dormais =.=

Lavi : tu dors déjà ?

Allen : J'étais fatigué.

Lavi : Alors, Tyki t'a ramené chez toi ?

Allen : Il m'a raccompagné, et il est parti.

Lavi : vous avez rien fait ?

Allen : Tu me prends pour qui ?

Lavi : Vous aviez l'air bien parti dans la cuisine pourtant u_u

Allen : Je suis pas comme toi. Je saute pas sur le premier venu [il dit pas ça pour être méchant, mais Lavi l'énerve]

Lavi : Hanhan, Yû est le deuxième, pas le premier... -.- mais ça n'a rien à voir... Je voulais juste savoir comment ça c'était passé.

Allen : Ouais... c'est ça.

Lavi : C'est bon, le prend pas mal.

Allen : a+ Lavi.

Lavi : Excuse-moi...

(bruit de porte qui claque) [Yû squatte la salle de bain]

Lavi * Yûûû-chan ! *

Yû : * Quoi ? *

Lavi * Bonjour ^^ *

Yû : * c'est le soir -.- *

Lavi : * alors bonsoir *

Yû : * Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? *

Lavi : * rien de spécial, te parler *

Yû : * De quoi ? *

Lavi : * de tout et de rien *

Yû : * ... *

Lavi : * à moins que tu ne veuilles pas me parler *

Yû : * Je suis crevé, on parlera plus tard *

Lavi : * ... d'accord * (sentiment d'inutilité)

Yû (se prend une douche bien froide, quand il sort, y'a du sang plein la douche)

Lavi (est dans sa chambre, écoutant de la musique)

Yû (repart dans sa chambre)

Lavi (chantonne un peu, ferme les yeux)

Yû : * Si tu veux parler, t'as cinq minutes *

Lavi : * ... non c'est bon, va te reposer *

Yû : * ... * (va se coucher)

Lavi (s'habille chaudement et ouvre la fenêtre)

Yû (dort)

Lavi (passe par la fenêtre et va marcher dans les rues sombres, se rend au casino et regarde les jeux)

Des types jouent au poker, d'autres à la roulette...

Lavi (joue au poker)

Un type : Je savais pas que les gosses avaient le droit de venir.

Lavi : -.- je suis pas un gosse.

Type : Mouais... à toi de jouer.

Lavi : Carré ^^

Un autre : Quinte flush

Lavi : -_-"

Tyki (derrière Lavi) : Je savais que tu te ferais avoir.

Lavi : AAH mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là toi ?

Tyki : Je me fais des sous (lui montre une liasse de billets)

Lavi : et pourquoi tu m'as fait peur comme ça ?

Tyki : je t'ai parlé, c'est tout u_u

Lavi : et bah préviens quand tu parles, je t'avais pas vu

Tyki : ouais, ouais... dégage je prends ta place.

Lavi (se lève et va au machine à sous)

Tyki (joue et gagne manche sur manche)

Lavi (le regarde soupire et met sa dernière pièce dans une machine pour sans débarrasser, tire le levier, Trois trèfle à quatre feuilles apparaissent, il gagne 1 millions) -.- gné ?

Des gens viennent autour de lui.

Un d'eux : O.O il a gagné

Lavi (prend un gobelet et met tout dedans, retourne voir Tyki) j'en fais quoi maintenant ?

Tyki : Tu me le donne x)

Lavi : Rêve u_u

Tyki : rembourse ton copain u_u

Lavi : rêve u_u

Tyki : Tu l'aime plus ?

Lavi : Pourquoi je le rembourserais ?

Tyki : Tu as vu comment tu vide son compte ?

Lavi : il m'a dit que je pouvais acheter tout ce que je voulais u_u

Tyki : y'a des limites, non ?

Lavi : je lui ai pas demandé.

Tyki : Il va te tuer x)

Lavi : Tant pis... (s'en va)

Tyki (reste et continue de jouer)

Lavi (échange ses pièces contre des billets, rentre à la maison les déposer)

Yû (dort sur le canapé, la télé est allumée)

Lavi (le regarde, essaye de faire discret et trébuche en direction du couloir, se cogne le front sur le sol) : TAÏEUH !

Yû (se réveille) : ... (regarde autour de lui, voit Lavi) -.-

Lavi (se frotte le front, toujours par terre)

Yû : Tu tiens pas debout ou quoi ? -.-

Lavi : Meuh non TwT (rampe jusqu'au canapé)

Yû (s'écarte un peu)

Lavi (lui tend les billets)

Yû : ê.è

Lavi : C'est ce que j'ai gagné.

Yû : Tu as été au casino ?

Lavi : Non j'ai fait les trottoirs -.-

Yû : -.- très drôle.

Lavi : Bien sûr que j'ai été au casino U.U

Yû (regarde les billets) : garde-les.

Lavi : Non, je dois te rembourser, je suis en train de vider tes compte u_u"

Yû : rien à foutre. Je taxe Tyki. u_u

Lavi : -.-

Yû : Quoi ?

Lavi : Non rien u_u

Yû : pfff

Lavi : Donc un million d'euro, ça t'intéresse pas ?

Yû : non.

Lavi : -.- d'accord je vais les jeter alors u_u

Yû : pfff, vas-y.

Lavi : Nan mais t'es malade, les sous ça se garde !

Yû : Oui, je suis malade, merci de me le rappeler !

Lavi : ... nan... je voulais pas dire ça comme ça...

Yû (soupire, se passe une main sur le visage)

Lavi (va dans sa chambre ranger l'argent)

Yû : * rend-toi utile et achète une lame super aiguisée *

Lavi : * ... * (s'allonge)

Yû : * répond-pas surtout *

Lavi : * ouais, ouais j'irais voir demain... *

Yû (s'étale sur le canapé)

Lavi (pense au suicide)

Yû : * Le seul qui a droit de crevé ici, c'est moi *

Lavi : * pourquoi tu dis ça ? *

Yû : * Parce qu'il est pas question que tu meurs *

Lavi : * et pourquoi ? *

Yû : * parce que je te l'interdis *

Lavi : * de toute façon, tu ne peux pas m'approcher *

Yû : * J'ai un larbin *

Lavi : * il est pas là *

Yû : * Il est pas loin *

Lavi : * je suis peux être rapide * (se lève)

Yû : * pourquoi est-ce que tu veux te tuer ? *

Lavi : * je n'ai pas dit que j'en avais envie, j'y ai juste pensé *

Yû : * Y pensé fait que tu peux l'envisager *

Lavi : * je l'ai déjà fait... avant... ça fait longtemps... je pensais à l'acte en lui-même *

Yû : * C'est stupide... *

Lavi : * très... mais je le suis encore plus *

Yû : * je te le fais pas dire... *

Lavi (cherche des ciseaux dans sa trousse) [pense en russe]

Yû (se lève, marche jusqu'à sa chambre)

Lavi (fait tourner les ciseaux entre ses mains)

Yû : Lâche-ça.

Lavi : noon

Yû : Je te demande pas ton avis... (se tient au mur pour pas tomber) [il est pas en forme]

Lavi : Vas t'allonger. (porte les ciseaux à son visage)

Yû : Lavi ! Arrête ça !

Lavi (se lève et ferme la porte de sa chambre) : Laisse-moi.

Yû : * Lavi... s'il te plait, ne fait pas de bêtise *

Lavi : * ... * (coupe son pansement à l'œil)

Yû (se laisse glisser le long de la porte)

Lavi : * vas t'allonger *

Yû : * Non, je te délaisse trop... je reste là *

Lavi (nettoie son œil et fait un pansement propre)

Yû (reste contre la porte)

Lavi (va ouvrir la porte et retourne sur son lit, jeter les cotons et pansements souillés)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (lui jette un coup d'œil et range ses ciseaux)

Yû (soupire)

Lavi : tu croyais vraiment que j'allais faire quelque chose de débile ?

Yû : On sait jamais...

Lavi : ... je ne voulais pas que tu vois mon œil...

Yû : tu as peur que je sois choqué ?

Lavi : j'en ai honte.

Yû : C'est idiot...

Lavi : c'est moi.

Yû : Tsss...

Lavi (s'allonge et le regarde)

Yû : ... (ferme les yeux)

Lavi : vas dans ton cercueil

Yû : je suis chez moi, je vais où je veux

Lavi : Soit. (prend un livre et commence à le lire)

Yû (se cache le visage dans les bras, essaie de dormir)

Lavi (ferme le livre en fronçant les sourcils (il y a un passage érotique))

Yû (dort)

Lavi (le regarde tendrement)

Yû (dort encore)

Lavi (s'endort à son tour)

Yû (se réveille quelques heures après, va dans sa chambre)

Lavi (dort, se blottit davantage dans les couvertures)

Tyki (entre dans la maison) : YO LES MECS !

Lavi (se réveille en sursaut)

Tyki : y'a pas d'ambiance ici u_u

Lavi (va à la cuisine et se ramène avec un couteau) : _

Tyki : -.- je suis mort de peur.

Lavi : -.- (attrape le balais et casse le manche)

Tyki : ê.è

Lavi (aiguise le bout le bout, le rend bien pointu) : Prépare toi à mourir Satanas !

Tyki : t'es dingue ?

Lavi : _ Noooon !

Tyki : ouais, ouais... (recule)

Lavi (avance vers lui en brandissant son pieu improvisé)

Tyki (recule encore) : Je suis sûr que t'es pas capable de le faire.

Lavi : On parie combien ? (se rapproche)

Tyki : Je parie un million.

Lavi : ... * Yû tu dors ? Juste pour te prévenir que je vais en finir avec lui U_U## *

Yû (ouvre la porte) : si vous voulez vous tuer, vous allez dehors !

Lavi : Très bien u_u (prend Tyki par le bras et le tire dehors)

Tyki : Hey Yû ! C'est pas drôle.

Yû : et j'interdis à l'assassin de rentrer. (referme la porte)

Lavi : Quoi ? O.O

Tyki : Soit tu me lâche, soit tu te retrouve à la rue.

Lavi (le plaque contre le mur et plante violement le pieu dans le mur)

Tyki : O.O"

Lavi : La prochaine fois que tu me réveille de cette manière, je te tue, quoi que Yû dise... (retourne dans sa chambre et claque la porte)

Tyki : il te foutra dehors xD

Lavi : J'EN AURAIS RIEN A FOUTRE !

Tyki : C'est ça ouais.

Yû (ouvre la porte) : Vous commencez à me souler ! (sort)

Lavi (se recouche)

Yû (dehors, marche un peu)

Lavi (dort jusqu'à deux heure de l'après midi puis va prendre un long bain) [en oubliant de fermer à clé]

Tyki (ouvre) : oups, tu étais là ? ^^

Lavi (plaque vivement la main sur son œil crevé) : Dégage de là !

Tyki : si tu me parle plus gentiment u_u (s'approche)

Lavi : Dégage ! Ignorant !

Tyki : Tu sais... Yû n'est pas là. Et tu es en position de faiblesse.

Lavi : Va-t-en, Pervers !

Tyki : Je suis pas un pervers. u_u

Lavi : Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Barre-toi !

Tyki : Montre-moi ton œil. ^^

Lavi : Jamais ! Casse-toi !

Tyki (lui saisit le bras et l'écarte) : Wouah c'est moche.

Lavi : ... FERME-LA ! (lui lance une bouteille de shampoing)

Tyki (esquive) : Raté.

Lavi (détourne la tête) : Va-t-en !

Tyki : Je suis pas à tes ordres. u_u

Lavi : Casse-toi connard !

Tyki : Je t'ai dit de me parler gentiment. Je devrais peut-être te transformer...

Lavi : Nan ! Dégage ! (recache son œil)

Tyki : ça serai marrant, tu deviendrais mon serviteur ^^

Lavi : Nan, t'as pas le droit ! T'as pas le droit de faire ça !

Tyki : Yû ne me l'a pas interdit.

Lavi : Sors de là !

Tyki : ouais... (sort)

Lavi : ... (attend qu'il soit parti pour mettre sa tête entre ses mains et pleurer silencieusement)

Yû (rentre) [dans la maison]

Lavi (reste dans l'eau, toujours pareil)

Yû (ouvre la porte de la salle de bain)

Lavi (replaque une main sur son œil)

Yû : inutile de te cacher...

Lavi : ...

Yû (se passe de l'eau sur le visage)

Lavi (fait tout pour ne pas penser à ce qu'il s'est passé avec Tyki)

Yû : ça va ?

Lavi : Oui.

Yû (retire sa chemise) [il a encore des trace de cicatrice sur le bras]

Lavi (regarde ses cicatrices)

Yû : ... (finit de se déshabiller, va sous la douche)

Lavi : ...

Yû : Y'a un problème ?

Lavi : ... (une main toujours sur son œil, se lève attrape une serviette, se l'enroule autour et sort de la salle de bain)

Yû : * Lavi, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? *

Lavi (se sèche, s'habille et remet un bandeau sur son œil) * ... *

Yû : * Lavi... *

Lavi (s'effondre sur son lit et repense à ce qu'il s'est passé dans tout les détails)

Yû : * ... *

Lavi : *excuse-moi...*

Yû : * ... je sens que je vais commettre un meurtre *

Lavi (essuie ses larmes)

Yû (sort de la douche se rhabille, file voir Tyki)

Lavi (se blottit sur lui même)

Yû (revient voir Lavi) : Il t'emmerdera plus...

Lavi : Tu lui as fait quoi ?

Yû : ... je l'ai vidé de son sang.

Lavi : ... i-il est mort?

Yû : Non... mais presque.

Lavi : ... Merci...

Yû : ... je sais aussi qu'il a essayé de te mettre des doutes.

Lavi : Oui...

Yû : N'y crois pas. (va dans sa chambre)

Lavi : D'accord...

Yû (va se coucher et dort)

Lavi (se lève et essaye de se divertir avec la télé)

Yû (dort encore)

Lavi (Regarde la télé jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille)

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui, la suite, demain, ou ce soir si j'ai pas la flemme XD

reviews ?


	13. Chapitre 13

Voilà le deuxième chapitre de la journée ! un peu tard, je vous l'accorde, mais j'ai regardé un fil avant ^^"""

bref, bonne lecture !

* * *

Yû (se réveille, va dans le salon)

Lavi (quitte la télé des yeux, lui sourit doucement)

Yû : Salut... (s'affale sur un fauteuil)

Lavi : Bien dormi ?

Yû : Hm.

Lavi (Lui fait un autre doux sourire et reviens à la télé) [film triste où le perso principale est tourmenté.]

Yû : Tu vas finir dépressif... (ferme les yeux)

Lavi : Je retomberai pas là-dedans avec un film comme ça u_u

Yû (hausse les épaules)

Lavi : Il en faudrait plus (change et mes une chaine avec des clips musicaux)

Yû : T'as pas une clope à porté de main ?

Lavi : J'en ai dans ma chambre (se lève et va lui chercher un paquet s'il lui tend en revenant)

Yû (en prend une, l'allume et garde le paquet)

Lavi (Se rassoit et le regarde)

Yû : Tu vas faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

Lavi : Je sais pas... Peut être rien... Et toi ?

Yû : Dormir... Encore...

Lavi : Okai

Yû : Quatre jours que je fiche rien... J'en ai marre.

Lavi : ... Moi aussi.

Yû : Tu as pas un ami en ville, qui va pas rester longtemps ?

Lavi : Euh... Si. Il reviendra à chaque vacance...

Yû : S'il est encore là appelle-le. Une sortie ça t'occupera.

Lavi : ... (appelle Devitt)

Devitt : allo ?

Lavi : Yeah le kepon !

Devitt : J'ai toujours eu horreur de ce surnom XD comment ça va ?

Lavi : Te plains pas, niveau surnom j'ai pire ! Ça va bien et toi ?

Devitt : Impec. Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

Lavi : Je m'ennuis T.T Tu fais quoi aujourd'hui ?

Devitt : Je m'ennuie aussi. Mon père est allé voir un film à l'eau de rose avec sa copine. =.=

Lavi : Ah ouais, on a qu'à se voir ? Et faire un peu de gratte ?

Devitt : Yeah bonne idée !

Lavi : On se retrouve où ?

Devitt : Chez toi ça te va ?

Lavi : Euh attend... Yû, il peut venir ici ?

Yû (sursaute) [il été entrain de s'endormir] : si tu veux...

Lavi : Tu vas rester dans le salon ? Il faudrait pas qu'on t'empêche de te reposer.

Yû : Qu'il y est du bruit ou pas, je dormirai pareil...

Lavi : D'accord... C'est bon Devi'... Tu viens quand tu veux

Devitt : ok je viens tout de suite. A+

Lavi : ++ (raccroche et regarde Yû)

Yû (a les yeux fermés)

Lavi : * Dors mon bonheur *

Yû : * je dors pas *

Lavi (Sourit) : * alors dors *

Yû : * hm... Je me demande combien d'heures de sommeil j'ai eu depuis ces quatre derniers jours... *

Lavi (Sourit encore et va chercher sa guitare et quelques partitions, commence un peu à s'entrainer dans le salon)

Yû : * ... Je préfère le son de mon piano *

Lavi : * Ah désolé ^^ *

Yû : * c'était qu'une remarque... Tu joue bien *

Lavi : * merci… *

Quelques minutes après Devitt sonne à la porte.

Lavi (s'arrête de jouer, va lui ouvrir et l'invite au salon)

Devitt (regarde Yû et chuchote) : c'est lui ?

Lavi (chuchote aussi) : oui

Devitt : On dirait un cadavre...

Lavi : -.-" ah bon ? Il est malade aussi.

Devitt : Même, t'as vu comme il est pâle ?

Lavi : ... C'est naturel...

Devitt : Il sort jamais ou quoi ?

Lavi : Euh si mais il prend pas beaucoup le soleil.

Devitt : Il devrait...

Lavi : Hm... (passe près de Yû, effleure sa joue et va au canapé reprendre sa guitare)

Devitt : On ne va pas le réveiller si on joue ici ?

Lavi : Non, t'inquiète.

Devitt : Bon... Si tu le dis.

Lavi (Joue quelques accords) : on fait quoi ?

Devitt : Tu m'invite et tu sais pas quoi faire?

Lavi : -.-" mais non, on joue quoi ?

Devitt : Ce que tu veux, je m'en fous.

Lavi (commence à jouer unintended de muse)

Devitt (jette un coup d'œil à Yû, qui dort comme une souche) : si je pouvais dormir comme ça...

Lavi : Tu as du mal à dormir ?

Devitt : Non mais avec la guitare, je serai déjà debout.

Lavi : Ah...

Devitt : T'as pas une guitare de plus ? Qu'on joue à deux.

Lavi : Si j'ai mon ancienne que j'ai réussi à sauvé u.u va la chercher, elle dans ma chambre

Devitt : ok, j'y vais. (va la chercher)

Yû : * alors comme ça je ressemble à un cadavre ? *

Lavi * tu dors pas toi ? Moi je te trouve plutôt mieux par rapport à ces derniers jours * (sourit) * je t'aime comme tu es *

Yû : (sourit) * je suppose qu'avoir avalé du sang vampirique me permet de guérir plus vite *

Lavi : * Tu devrais en avaler plus mon cœur *

Yû : * Tyki va crever si j'en prends plus *

Devitt (revient avec la guitare)

Lavi * tu peux toujours en prendre à un autre vampire * c'est bon ?

Devitt : ouais.

Yû : * y'a peu de vampire dans cette ville *

Lavi : * Tu pourrais en créer un autre *

Yû : * hm... Je verrais... *

Devitt (accorde la guitare) : t'es prêt ?

Lavi : oui, oui (commence à jouer)

Devitt (joue aussi)

Lavi (Joue toujours) : * tu veux quelque chose de spéciale pour dormir ? *

Yû : * non ça ira *

Lavi (sourit) : * je t'aime *

Yû : * moi aussi *

Lavi (Joue un autre morceau plus lent allant avec ce que joue Devitt qui est plus rapide)

Yû (finit par s'endormir)

Devitt (joue)

Lavi (Le regarde, jouant toujours)

Devitt : effectivement tu le lâche pas des yeux une minute. x)

Lavi : O/O... -/- Hm... Oui.

Devitt : XD rougis pas comme ça, sois pas gêné pour si peu.

Lavi : -/-

Ils jouent et jouent... Des heures.

Au bout de quelques heures.

Lavi (s'arrête) : tu as faim ?

Devitt : J'ai les crocs plutôt x)

Lavi : ^^"" ah (l'emmène dans la cuisine) vas y mange ce que tu veux.

Devitt (dévalise les placards, prend que des trucs pas bon pour la santé)

Lavi (prend un paquet de pépitos et retourne voir Yû)

Yû (fait semblant de pioncer)

Lavi (Mange ses gâteaux) : * tu dodotes ? *

Yû : * non *

Lavi : * Ça va ? *

Yû : * mouais... *

Lavi : * je peux vraiment pas te faire un câlin ? *

Yû : * ... Si ça va pas plus loin que le câlin... Tu peux *

Lavi (Le prend délicatement dans ses bras et le serre doucement)

Yû (profite de l'étreinte)

Lavi (Caresse tendrement ses cheveux et le regarde) : * je t'aime *

Yû (se cale mieux contre Lavi) : * ne bouge plus *

Lavi (Lui obéit, ferme les yeux)

Yû (se rendort peu à peu)

Devitt : que c'est mignon x)

Lavi (Ne bouge toujours pas, sourit à Devitt)

Devitt : Il pionce encore ?

Lavi : Il va se rendormir...

Devitt : Quel fégnasse. x)

Yû : * je t'emmerde *

Lavi (Rit) : * pourquoi tu dis ça ? C'est pas méchant *

Yû : * si il croit que ça m'amuse de pioncer tout le temps -.- *

Lavi : * C'est sur, on pourrait tellement faire de chose si tu ne devais pas dormir tout le temps *

Yû : * refaire un tour en moto ? X) *

Lavi : * Euh... Ouais u_u"...* On va faire un tour en moto ?

Devitt : t'a une moto ?

Lavi : Yû mais il dort x)

Yû : * tu touches pas à MA moto ! *

Lavi (Le serre dans ses bras et se défait de lui) : aller on y va

Yû (se lève et prend ses clé de moto) : personne n'a le droit de conduire ma moto à part moi!

Devitt : o.o bah, il dormait pas ?

Lavi : mais ! si jamais y à un accident, j'amortirai sa chute !

Yû : Si tu veux une moto, tu t'en achète une !

Lavi : mais c'est pas drôle après !

Yû : tue-toi avec ! (lui envoi les clés)

Devitt : vous engueulé pas pour une moto

Lavi : c'est vrai, te met pas dans un état comme ça...

Yû : tch' (va dans sa chambre)

Devitt : il tient plus à sa moto qu'à toi ?

Lavi : j'espère pas u_u" ... * Je suis désolé *

Yû : * ... *

Devitt : tu savais qu'il simulait de dormir ?

Lavi : oui... C'est pour ça que j'ai proposé le tour en moto

Devitt : tu le disais sympa... Là il me donne pas cette impression.

Lavi : ^^" mais si ... C'est juste qu'il tient à ses affaires et que je sais pas conduire.

Devitt : Ah... Tu sais pas conduire... Je monte pas avec toi en moto.

Lavi : ^^""

Devitt : Je vais rentrer à pied u.u

Lavi : Ok... A plus alors.

Devitt : A+ (s'en va)

Lavi : ... * Yû, je suis vraiment désolé... J'ai dit n'importe quoi... *

Yû : * ça change... -.- *

Lavi : * ... Excuse moi *

Yû : * j'en ai marre de tes gamineries *

Lavi : * Je serais plus sérieux promis *

Yû : * hm... *

Lavi : …

Yû : * ... * [il veut plus parler]

Lavi (va dormir dans sa chambre)

Yû (sort par la fenêtre, va faire un tour)

Lavi (dort)

Yû (reste en ville toute la nuit)

Lavi (Se réveille le matin, reste dans son lit)

Yû (toujours pas rentré)

Lavi (Écoute de la musique triste)

Yû (ne rentre pas de la journée)

Lavi (Ne bouge pas de son lit, pense beaucoup)

Yû (revient le soir, couvert de sang [c'est pas le sien])

Lavi (L'entend et met un oreiller sur sa tête et arrête de penser)

Yû (file dans la salle de bain se mettre sous la douche)

Lavi (se lève une fois qu'il est dans la salle de bain, et va à la cuisine, tiraillé par la faim)

Yû (ressort, va dans le salon, allume la télé sur une chaine d'info)

Lavi (Se concentre sur son repas puis écoute la télé)

A la télé, ils parlent d'un massacre qu'il y a eu en ville la veille.

Lavi : ... * C'est un vampire ? *

Yû : * ... *

Les journalistes donnent quelques détails, corps mutilés, parfois méconnaissables, cadavres vides de sang.

Lavi : * C'est toi... * (se lève et va s'habiller)

Yû * ... * (continue d'écouter)

Lavi (prend sa veste et les clés à l'entré)

Yû : ... Où tu vas ?

Lavi : Au gymnase. (sort)

Yû (reste à la maison)

Lavi (S'épuise à faire du sport)

Yû (sort pour racheter des cigarettes)

Lavi (Toujours pareil)

Yû (le rejoint au gymnase, le regarde)

Lavi (Yû arrive quand il fait du kickboxing)

Yû (l'observe)

Lavi (Continue de frapper le pauvre mannequin) : * Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? *

Yû : * ma présence te dérange ? *

Lavi (donne un coup dans la tête du mannequin, la lui arrache) : * pas vraiment *

Yû : * si tu veux apprendre à te battre, trouve un adversaire qui peut te rendre les coups *

Lavi : * Alors viens ! *

Yû : * c'est pas une bonne idée. *

Lavi : * ... * (continue de s'acharner sur le faux homme)

Yû (soupire et part)

Lavi : * Je t'exaspère encore ? *

Yû : * non. *

Lavi : * Hm... * (s'arrête et s'étire)

Yû (est dehors, fume)

Lavi (Va se changer et sort)

Yû (ne le regarde pas, suit les patrouilles de police du regard)

Lavi (Lui prend sa cigarette, inspire une longue taffe et la lui rend)

Yû : Sans gêne -.-

Lavi : Je devrais être gêné ?

Yû : Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de fumer.

Lavi : C'est la première depuis longtemps.

Yû : mouais…

Lavi : Hm. Ça va mieux toi ?

Yû : Hm. (d'autres bagnoles de police passent) ...

Lavi : ... Ils te cherchent non ?

Yû : Ils recherchent le meurtrier sans connaitre son visage...

Lavi : Ils sont cons...

Yû : Avec une vingtaine de morts... Ils n'ont pas le choix.

Lavi : * Pourquoi tu en as tué autant ? *

Yû : * pour le plaisir. *

Lavi : * ... *

Yû : * tu voyais une autre raison ? *

Lavi : * La faim peut-être... L'énervement...*

Yû : * j'aurai jamais faim au point de tuer autant de personne, et j'ai d'autre moyen de me calmer. *

Lavi : * Tu veux vraiment que je te traite de tueur ou quoi ? *

Yû : * j'en suis un *

Lavi : * Tsss... *

Yû : * ... Tu vas pas me dire que ça te choque maintenant ? *

Lavi : * Non. *

Yû : * alors n'en parlons plus * (marche en direction de la maison)

Lavi (Le suit, prend sa main)

Ils rentrent. Yû se met au piano.

Lavi (Se met sur le canapé et l'écoute)

Yû (joue la mélodie d'Alma)

Lavi : ... (ne l'écoute plus)

Yû (continue de jouer)

Lavi (Va dans sa chambre mettre sa tête sous tous les oreillers)

Yû (joue encore sans faire attention au reste)

Lavi (Commence à pleurer, appuie les coussins contre son visage)

Yû (toujours pareil, jusqu'à la fin de la mélodie)

Lavi (Toujours pareil dans sa chambre)

Yû (à la fin de la musique) : * qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?*

Lavi : * J'aime pas cette musique... Elle me rappelle trop de souvenirs... *

Yû : * tu vas encore m'en vouloir d'aimer Alma ? *

Lavi : * Non je ne t'en ai jamais voulu *

Yû : * ... * (joue une autre musique)

Lavi (Enlève les oreillers de son visage et l'écoute)

Yû (enchaine musique sur musique pendant des heures)

Lavi (Finit par aller dans le salon le regarder jouer)

Yû (ne fait pas attention à lui)

Lavi (S'assoit à côté de lui)

Yû (joue encore) : tu veux apprendre ?

Lavi : Oui.

Yû (lui dit quelle touche correspondent à quelle note, et lui fait joué une mélodie très simple)

Lavi (Arrive à le faire facilement)

Yû (lui fait ensuite jouer une musique plus compliquée)

Lavi (arrive lentement)

Yû (l'observe, lui corrige 2-3 erreurs)

Lavi (se concentre plus et refait le morceau sans erreur)

Yû : Pas mal pour un début.

Lavi (lui sourit) : Merci.

Yû : Continue de t'entrainer si tu veux passer à la suite.

Lavi (recommence le morceau)

Yû (l'écoute)

Lavi (le refait plusieurs fois et arrive à la faire à un rythme normal)

Yû : Parfait.

Lavi (rougit légèrement) : * merci *

Yû : Viens, t'a gagné un câlin.

Lavi (sourit et l'enlace)

Yû (lui caresse la joue) [la droite, y'a où y'a le cache-œil =p ]

Lavi : ...

Yû : ... (retire sa main)

Lavi (repose sa main sur sa joue et ferme l'œil)

Yû (retire son cache-œil) [il est curieux]

Lavi : Non... (détourne la tête vivement)

Yû : Arrête d'avoir honte.

Lavi : ... (tourne lentement la tête face à lui)

Yû (regarde sa cicatrice, y porte une main et la caresse doucement) : * J'ai vu pire... *

Lavi : * sûrement *

Yû (le serre contre lui) : * ta cicatrice n'est pas si horrible... *

Lavi : ... (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû : * elle te va même très bien. *

Lavi : Pff n'importe quoi... (rit doucement)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (dépose un léger baiser dans son cou)

Yû (le repousse)

Lavi : (se mord la lèvre) : excuse-moi...

Yû : ... (se lève) je savais que c'était pas une bonne idée... on aurait du couper tout contact physique.

Lavi : Quoi ? M-mais nan... je... je voulais juste voir... si j'avais le droit !

Yû : Demande la prochaine fois, tu te mets en danger.

Lavi : ... Désolé... (s'en veux terriblement)

Yû (soupire) : ... oublie-ça. (va dans sa chambre)

Lavi : ... (ramène ses jambes contre lui) * reste avec moi *

Yû : * Non... on va s'éloigner le temps qu'on soit sûr que le poison ait été éliminé *

Lavi (tremble) : D'accord...

Yû (fait sa valise, repasse dans le salon, marche en direction de la sortie)

Lavi (se lève) : N-non...

Yû : Laisse-moi Lavi. (prend ses clé de voiture)

Lavi : ... (commence à pleurer, s'en va dans sa chambre)

Yû : ... (s'en va)

Lavi (pleure le reste de la journée)

Yû a été chercher Tyki, lui a donné l'ordre de veiller sur Lavi, de lui obéir, et a quitté la ville

Lavi (le lendemain matin, se lève et va dans la cuisine)

Tyki (dans le salon, attend tranquillement)

Lavi (fini de Manger et va au salon) : O.O qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? è_é

Tyki : Yû m'a demandé de veiller sur toi -.-

Lavi : -_- et pourquoi ?

Tyki : Parce que là où il est, il pourra pas le faire.

Lavi : -.- ... tu ne m'approche pas à moins de 3 mètres, tu ne me touche pas, tu ne me parle plus, je veux même pas t'entendre [il est de mauvaise humeur] (va à la salle de bain)

Tyki : Pfff ça promet -.-

Lavi (reste une demi-heure sous l'eau)

Tyki (ne fait rien, si ce n'est râler intérieurement)

Lavi (va s'habiller et va dans la cuisine)

Tyki (toujours pareil)

Lavi (mange un paquet de chips et prend sa veste)

Tyki : * Il sort ? * (se lève pour le suivre)

Lavi (sort et marche tranquillement)

Tyki (le suit à 3 mètres de distance) [il lui obéit]

Lavi (le foudroie du regard et se rend chez Allen)

Tyki : -.-

Lavi : u_u (frappe)

Tyki (se dissimule)

Mère d'Allen (ouvre)

Lavi : Bonjour, excusez-moi de vous déranger, est-ce que Allen est là ?

Mère d'Allen : Oui, bien sûr. Entre. Allen, tu as de la visite.

Allen (vient) : Lavi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Lavi : Je voulais parler de l'autre fois... et m'excuser.

Allen : Ah... viens, on va dans ma chambre.

Lavi (le suit)

Allen (s'assoit sur son lit)

Lavi (s'assoit à côté en regardant sa chambre)

Allen : Bon, je t'écoute.

Lavi : J'ai été stupide... j'ai dit n'importe quoi... pour changer ^^" et... et... tu as raison, je saute sur le premier venu u_u", tu n'es pas du tout comme ça alors je m'excuse vraiment d'avoir insinué certaines choses...

Allen : ... Ok... excuses acceptées... mais recommence pas.

Lavi : Oui, merci (le serre dans ses bras)

Allen : / c'est bon pas besoin d'en faire autant.

Lavi : ^^""" désolé.

Allen : ... Tu voulais autre chose ?

Lavi : euh... J'ai gagné un million au casino ^^

Allen : 0.0 tu déconne ?

Lavi : Non u_u

Allen : Wouah... Et tu va en faire quoi de tout cet argent ?

Lavi : Je voulais rembourser Yû mais il veut pas alors je la garde...

Allen : O.o ? Il veut pas un million ! Mais il est taré.

Lavi : C'est mon copain. u_u

Allen : Et ? Il peut être ton copain et être taré. u.u

Lavi : Il faut être taré ou pas humain pour me supporter.

Allen : Arrête. Tu dois pas être si invivable.

Lavi : Je fous le bordel partout, je fais rarement le ménage, je demande continuellement des câlins, je passe des heures dans la salle de bain, je mange dans toute les pièces etc...

Allen : Et il râle ?

Lavi : ... Non il est taré.

Allen : C'est bien ce que je disais u.u

Lavi : Mais là il est parti au Japon pour des affaires de famille et héritage. -.-

Allen : Ah... Il va se faire engueuler pour ce qu'il dépense.

Lavi : Non il va en recevoir. u_u"

Allen : Pourquoi y'a que des sales type qui ont une chance comme ça...

Lavi : C'est pas un sale type.

Allen : Avec toi seulement. u.u

Lavi : On se demande pourquoi. =.=

Allen : Ahah... Si il était plus sympa il aurait plus d'ami.

Lavi : ... Euh ... Qui sait ?

Allen : Enfin... C'est lui que ça regarde.

Lavi : Oui... (se lève et regarde dehors)

Allen (le suit du regard) : y'a un problème ? Tu semble triste.

Lavi : ... Il me manque c'est tout...

Allen : Tu aurais pu lui dire de t'emmener.

Lavi : Il voulait pas me faire louper plus de cours.

Allen : Tu va retourner au lycée sans lui ? Tu va te faire tuer.

Lavi : ... J'y avais même pas pensé... Je me défendrai...

Allen : À un contre un peut-être... Mais si ils sont dix ?

Lavi : Tyki m'aidera peut-être.

Allen : Tyki ? Il est pas au lycée.

Lavi : Mais il doit veiller sur moi.

Allen : O.o ?

Lavi : U.u" Yû lui a demandé il est venu avec moi jusqu'ici mais s'est éclipsé quand ta mère a ouvert.

Allen : Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait ce que Yû lui demande ?

Lavi : Parce qu'ils sont meilleurs amis et qu'il a une grosse dette envers Yû.

Allen : A ce point là... Ok...

Lavi : Ils n'ont pas voulu me dire quel genre de dette...

Allen : Ah... C'est un peu suspect non ?

Lavi : Un peu mais ça vient aussi de leur famille qui se connaissent depuis longtemps.

Allen : D'accord...

Lavi : ... Ça va ? Tu as l'air bizarre.

Allen : Moi ? Oui ça va. u.u

Lavi : ... (regarde ses livres dans une étagère)

Allen : Le seul qui a l'air bizarre c'est toi. D'habitude tu es toujours de bonne humeur.

Lavi : Hm... (trouve un livre pour tuer les vampires, le feuillète)

Allen : o.o''

Lavi (très absorbé par ce qu'il raconte [ça l'intéresse pour tuer Lulubell])

Allen : T-tu es passionné par les vampires ?

Lavi : Un peu... Ils sont si mystérieux...

Allen : Dangereux aussi. Heureusement que c'est que des légendes. ^^'

Lavi : Oui... Quoique j'aimerais bien me faire mordre. x)

Allen : T'es dingue, ça doit être horrible.

Lavi : C'est comme quand... Non en faite non...

Allen : Hein ?

Lavi : Je pense que c'est comme quand on se fait percer mais dans le cou...

Allen : Mouais... Ça doit être atroce.

Lavi : Qui sait ?

Allen : Personne, il existe pas et c'est tant mieux.

Lavi : Oui, oui x) On dirait que tu en as peur !

Allen : Mais non !

Lavi (le prend contre lui et fait semblant de le mordre)

Allen : Mais arrête. (le pousse)

Lavi (Éclate de rire)

Allen : C'est pas drôle !

Lavi : T'inquiète pas, je vais pas te vider de ton sang !

Allen : Je sais, t'es pas un vampire vu que ça existe pas.

Lavi : Ouais, ouais… (continue de regarder les livres)

Allen (va sur son lit, le regarde)

Lavi (Regarde un autre livre où ils décrivent les vampires et sourit)

Allen (va sur son lit, le regarde)

Lavi : C'est si détaillé...

Allen Bah... Y'a beaucoup de légendes... Donc oui, c'est très détaillé.

Lavi : Un vampire est très beau... C'est pour ça qu'on tombe sous son charme dès le début...

Allen : C'est ce qu'il dise... Mais y'a aussi des variantes. Des légende les décrivent comme des êtres repoussants.

Lavi (Rit)

Allen : ...

Lavi : Bon je vais y aller. A plus tard Momo.

Allen : Ok (l'accompagne jusqu'à la porte) a+

Lavi : Oui. (avance dans la rue tranquillement)

* * *

Reviews ?


	14. Chapitre 14

Bon... rien à dire à part... Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Lavi vient de sortir de chez Allen.

Lavi (avance dans la rue tranquillement)

Tyki (réapparait derrière lui, le suit)

Lavi : Pourquoi t'es pas entré ?

Tyki : J'ai le droit non ?

Lavi : Hm. u.u

Tyki (le suit en silence)

Lavi (Rentre à la maison, va reprendre une douche)

Tyki (reste dans le salon)

Lavi (Va après dans le salon et regarde la télé)

Tyki (se met dans un coin de la pièce, attend)

Lavi (Le regarde)

Tyki : Quoi ?

Lavi : Tu m'en veux ?

Tyki : Du fait que Yû m'ait presque tué ? Tss... C'est pas la première fois qu'il le fait.

Lavi : et tu m'en veux ?

Tyki : Je t'en veux pas... j'ai fait n'importe, c'est de ma faute.

Lavi : ... pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

Tyki : Je sais pas...

Lavi : Vraiment ?

Tyki : Je fais pas mal de conneries à mes heures perdues… u_u

Lavi : Bah elles doivent être belles tes conneries. -.-

Tyki : -.-

Lavi : ^^

Tyki : Tsss, dire que je suis bloqué ici jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne. -.-

Lavi : pourquoi il t'a dit de venir me surveiller ?

Tyki : A ton avis...

Lavi : non je vois pas.

Tyki : -.-

Lavi : alors ?

Tyki : parce qu'il t'aime abruti.

Lavi : -.-" ... et il a besoin de me coller un gars comme toi sur le dos pour me prouver qu'il m'aime ?

Tyki : Avec tous les problèmes que tu as eus, il est normal qu'il veuille te protéger non ?

Lavi : Tu vas m'accompagner au lycée ?

Tyki : Il faudra bien. u_u

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Si tu veux mourir dis-le.

Lavi : Non... c'est bon, je risque de mourir s'ils se mettent encore à 10 sur moi...

Tyki : ça donne une bonne raison de te suivre alors.

Lavi : Super, un garde du corps !

Tyki : moi ça m'enchante pas. -.-

Lavi (sourit)

Tyki : pourvu qu'il revienne vite -.-""

Lavi : j'espère aussi ... Laisse tomber la distance entre nous deux. u_u

Tyki (vient s'assoir sur le canapé)

Lavi (pose la tête sur son épaule)

Tyki : Je savais pas que ton copain te manquait au point de servir de moi pour oreiller.

Lavi : Juste pour oreiller...

Tyki : Encore heureux. u_u"

Lavi : ... x)

Tyki : ...

Lavi : Au faite, tu n'as pas envie de revoir Allen ?

Tyki : Pas spécialement.

Lavi : Pourquoi tu l'as embrassé encore ?

Tyki : ... comme ça... sans raison.

Lavi : Tu éprouve quoi pour lui ?

Tyki : Rien u_u

Lavi : ... le pauvre...

Tyki : Quoi ? Il m'aime vraiment lui ?

Lavi : Je pense oui.

Tyki : je me lie pas aux humains. u_u

Lavi : Tu pourrais le transformer... et vivre pour toujours avec lui... (air songeur)

Tyki : Toi ça te plairais d'être un vampire hein?

Lavi : Oui, trop.

Tyki : Reparles-en à Yû. u_u

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Si il t'aime vraiment il finira par craquer.

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Je vais me taire. Je fais suffisamment de monologue avec Yû. -.-

Lavi : je croyais que vous parliez beaucoup ou souvent ensemble ?

Tyki : Et à ton avis, qui parle le plus ?

Lavi : Toi ?

Tyki : exact.

Lavi (sourit)

Tyki : il me parle aussi, mais moins. C'est chiant des fois.

Lavi : On parle aussi ensemble...

Tyki : Hm.

Lavi : il m'a même appris à jouer au piano !

Tyki : il veut peut-être faire de toi un copié-collé d'Alma. xD

Lavi : ...

Tyki : ... j'ai rien dit -.-

Lavi : Hm...

Tyki : Tu l'aime pas du tout son ex, hein ?

Lavi : Il a pris possession de mon corps -.- j'en garde des mauvais souvenirs.

Tyki : Yû m'a dit qu'il aime le Alma qu'il a connu avant. Pas celui qui a essayé de te tuer.

Lavi : oui... j'ai cru entendre ça quand il voulait l'empêcher de me tuer... Mais j'étais plus vraiment là...

Tyki : bon, parlons d'autre chose, vu que tu n'aime pas repenser à ça.

Lavi : Oui... tu as faim ?

Tyki : tu veux me donner ton sang ? x)

Lavi : Non u_u je le garde, c'est le mien et je veux pas t'entendre dans ma tête !

Tyki : alors pourquoi tu me demande ça ?

Lavi : si tu as faim, tu n'es pas obligé de rester ici te retenir

Tyki : Je dois rester avec toi 24h sur 24. Ordre du patron -.-

Lavi : et moi je te dis que tu pourras sortir quand tu auras soif !

Tyki : C'est pas à toi que j'obéis u_u

Lavi : tu m'obéissais bien ce matin -.-

Tyki : Y'a des ordres que je peux suivre, d'autres non.

Lavi : Donc, je risquerai de mourir. u_u

Tyki : Non, tu devras m'accompagner quand j'irais me nourrir. u_u

Lavi : quoi ?

Tyki : quoi, quoi ?

Lavi (envi de vomir)

Tyki : -.- tu regarderas pas

Lavi : Oui xO

Tyki : mais tu viendras quand même u_u

Lavi : Non !

Tyki : je t'embarquerais de force si il faut u_u

Lavi : je crierais au viol !

Tyki : Rien à foutre.

Lavi : TwT

Tyki : tu as la phobie du sang ?

Lavi : Non mais voir des gens mourir comme ça... C'est pas très appétissant.

Tyki : C'est pour ça que je te dis qu'il te suffira de pas regarder -.-

Lavi : -.-

Tyki : pfff et de quoi tu te plains ? Tu as pas assisté au massacre que Yû a fait l'autre jour u_u

Lavi : Non u_u

Tyki : Là tu aurais vomi tes trippes u_u

Lavi : J'imagine u_u

Tyki : Tu veux que je te raconte comment c'était ? x)

Lavi : Non merci.

Tyki : Tant pis u_u

Lavi : ^^

Tyki : Et les flics qui le recherche xD ils ont de l'espoir.

Lavi : XD

Tyki : il a dit qu'il se rendrait un jour. u_u

Lavi : O.O quoi ?

Tyki : Quand il voudra s'amuser un peu, avec ses pouvoirs, il pourra facilement s'enfuir de taule. u_u

Lavi : Hm...

Tyki : Mais bon... est-ce qu'il est assez fou pour le faire.

Lavi : il arrive bien à me supporter. u_u

Tyki : C'est vrai que pour supporter des chieurs il est doué.

Lavi : C'est sur, il en a deux maintenant... comment il fait pour pas nous étrangler ? u_u

Tyki : un self control à toute épreuve peut-être

Lavi : et toi tu l'as ?

Tyki : non, et lui non plus d'ailleurs. Tu l'as déjà vu pété les plombs je te rappelle.

Lavi : Ah bon ?

Tyki : Quand il a failli te tuer.

Lavi : ... ah oui c'est vrai. u_u"

Tyki : enfin... il été relativement calme quand même.

Lavi : J'avoue que sur le coup... je croyais qu'il était comme d'habitude...

Tyki : Si ça avait été pire, tu serais mort.

Lavi : u_u"" c'est bon je sais.

Tyki : sans blague, il a tué son petit ami une fois de cette façon.

Lavi : hein ?

Tyki : le pauvre bougre... on n'a retrouvé que sa tête. xD

Lavi : O.O ... il s'appelait comment ?

Tyki : Oh, je sais plus... Mmm...

Lavi : euh non c'est pas la question ! pourquoi tu me parle de ça ?

Tyki : ah, désolé. On parlait de quand il devenait fou alors je m'en suis souvenu. u_u

Lavi : ... il a eu combien de petits amis ?

Tyki : En 1754ans d'existence, il en a eu un paquet. u_u

Lavi : et tu sais combien de fois il a couché ?

Tyki : un nombre incalculable de fois.

Lavi : ... c'est pour ça qu'il est aussi doué...

Tyki : Jaloux ?

Lavi : oui, je suis minable à côté ! /

Tyki : je te le fais pas dire. u_u

Lavi : tu as déjà couché avec lui ?

Tyki : tout de suite ce genre de question. u_u

Lavi : C'est pour savoir u_u

Tyki : Demande-lui. u_u

Lavi : -.- qui me dit qu'il me répondra ?

Tyki : Je sais pas.

Lavi : ... il t'a rien dit sur moi ?

Tyki : Comment ça ?

Lavi : Il t'a jamais parlé de moi ?

Tyki : Si bien sûr.

Lavi : et il a dit quoi ?

Tyki : je sais plus trop... ce qu'il pensait de toi... ce genre de chose.

Lavi : et il pensait quoi de moi ?

Tyki : Mmm... que tu es un type qui se laisse faire trop facilement u_u que tu es trop sensible...

Lavi (penche la tête sur le côté)

Tyki : Enfin... 2-3 trucs comme ça

Lavi : ... je devrais donc être moins sensible...

Tyki : Pourquoi tu te contente pas d'être toi-même ?

Lavi : Parce que ça lui plait pas...

Tyki : Lui fait pas dire ce qu'il a pas dit u_u

Lavi : il en a marre de mes gaminerie, il m'a fait une remarque une fois comme quoi je devais m'endurcir et là, il t'a dit que j'étais trop sensible -.-

Tyki : Il n'aime pas que tu fasses des gamineries quand il est pas d'humeur, il veut que tu t'endurcisse pour ta propre sécurité et le fait que tu sois plus sensible que la majeure partie des gens fait qu'il te trouve mignon u_u

Lavi : ... j'avais pas vue ça sous cet angle _

Tyki : Réfléchis un peu plus à tout ce qu'il dit, et ne prend pas tout au premier degré.

Lavi : Je prends souvent tout au premier degré _

Tyki : Avec lui, il faut pas u_u

Lavi : D'accord.

Tyki : D'autres questions ?

Lavi (baille et se blottit contre lui)

Tyki : * -.- je suis pas un oreiller *

Lavi (dort)

Tyki (s'endort aussi, la tête contre celle de Lavi)

Lavi (dort toujours)

Tyki (se réveille plus tard, mais bouge pas pour ne pas le réveiller) : * Yû je vais te tuer *

Lavi : Hm... (se blottit d'avantage contre lui et frissonne)

Tyki (soupire) : * c'est quand qu'il se réveille cet abruti ? *

Lavi (dort toujours)

Tyki : -_-

Lavi (ouvre doucement les yeux et le regarde perdu)

Tyki : pas trop tôt

Lavi : -.- (referme les yeux)

Tyki : Ah non ! Tu vas pas te rendormir

Lavi : et pourquoi ?

Tyki : J'en ai marre de servir d'oreiller

Lavi (se redresse et le pousse du canapé pour pouvoir s'allonger)

Tyki (allume la télé et met le son à fond)

Lavi (sourit) : Mon programme favori x) (ferme les yeux et s'endort)

Tyki : -_- (coupe la télé, s'assoit sur un fauteuil)

Lavi (dort)

Tyki (somnole, jusqu'à ce que son portable sonne)

Lavi (est réveillé par la faim mais reste allongé)

Tyki (au téléphone) : Oh il est adorable... -.- c'est quand que tu reviens ?

Lavi (le regarde, mort de rire)

Tyki : -_- en plus il se fout de moi le con !

Lavi (rit toujours)

Tyki : -_- ouais... bon je raccroche.

Lavi : Naan attend !

Tyki : trop tard ^^

Lavi : Salaud ! (le rappelle)

Ça tombe direct sur répondeur

Lavi : -.- (jette le portable à travers la pièce)

Tyki : hey, mon portable !

Lavi : tant pis ! (va à la salle de bain)

Tyki : J'y peux rien si il veut pas te parler.

Lavi (ferme la porte [mais pas à clé] et allume l'eau)

Tyki (reste dans le salon) [Yû l'a bien amoché une fois, il veut pas reprendre de risque]

Lavi (prend sa douche bien chaude pour se détendre)

Tyki (se met un film d'horreur)

Lavi (après la douche, finit de se préparer et va dans sa chambre)

Tyki (regarde son film)

Lavi (ouvre la fenêtre et passe par dessus)

Tyki (ne sent plus la présence de Lavi) : Où est-ce qu'il est parti ce con ? (va à sa chambre, passe par la fenêtre, le traque)

Lavi (court en forêt)

Tyki (le rattrape vite, le plaque violemment contre un arbre) : Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

Lavi : O.O

Tyki : Et répond quand je te parle !

Lavi : Mais je fais ce que je veux ! (le pousse)

Tyki : Je te rappelle qu'on doit rester ensemble.

Lavi : Hé bah j'ai pas envie !

Tyki : Tu veux désobéir à ton copain ?

Lavi : J'ai besoin d'intimité et t'es chiant en plus !

Tyki : Tu te trompe de personne à engueuler. C'est pas de gaité de cœur que je te surveille

Lavi : Alors la prochaine fois que tu as Yû au téléphone tu me le passe au lieu de raccrocher !

Tyki : La prochaine fois, te fous pas de ma gueule u_u

Lavi : Tu n'auras qu'à pas avoir l'air aussi con... (se retient de re rire)

Tyki (meurt d'envi de lui en foutre une)

Lavi (ne se retient plus et rit)

Tyki (cette fois, lâche un coup)

Lavi : O.O (passe une main sur sa joue blessée [du sang *µ*])

Tyki : C'est bon, t'as fini de rire ?

Lavi : Pff va te faire foutre ! (part à l'opposé de la maison)

Tyki (le rattrape, le tire de force jusqu'à la maison)

Lavi : Laisse-moi ! (se dégage de lui)

Tyki : Arrête tes conneries et suis-moi !

Lavi : Non !

Tyki (le charge comme un sac, sur son épaule)

Lavi : Hey (se débat)

Tyki : Tu peux y aller, je te lâcherais pas u_u

Lavi : Hmm ! (lui donne férocement des coups de genou et de poing)

Tyki (se moque de lui) : ça chatouille x)

Lavi (continue de frapper de plus en plus fort [se blessant en même temps])

Arrivé à la maison, Tyki le jette sur son lit

Lavi (se cogne la tête contre le mur)

Tyki (le regarde froidement)

Lavi : Sale monstre !

Tyki : Sale petit être humain u_u

Lavi : Gros emmerdeur !

Tyki : Je fais mon boulot u_u

Lavi : Sale jouet manipulé !

Tyki : tu l'es aussi, mais pas de la même façon.

Lavi : Quoi ?

Tyki (sourit, ne répond pas)

Lavi : Tu veux dire quoi parle là !

Tyki : Je te laisse y réfléchir

Lavi : NAN !

Tyki : Je dirais rien.

Lavi : Je vais me tuer !

Tyki : J'ai pas reçu l'ordre de t'empêcher de te suicider. u_u

Lavi : mais si je meurs il te fera la peau !

Tyki : Il me tuera pas.

Lavi : Bah tant pis ! (va à la salle de bain prendre une lame de rasoir)

Tyki (le suit)

Lavi (entaille son poignet)

Tyki (le regarde faire)

Lavi (s'assoit par terre et continue plus profondément)

Tyki : Tu veux vraiment te tuer ?

Lavi : Oui.

Tyki : Comme tu veux. (sort)

Lavi (sort son portable, écrit un "Désolé, je t'aime", l'envoie à Yû et continue de se mutiler (gentiment) ses poignet)

Yû (rappelle Lavi)

Lavi (décroche, callant le portable entre son épaule et son oreille pour pouvoir continuer) : Hm ?

Yû : Lavi, c'est quoi ce message ?

Lavi : Rien.

Yû : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Lavi (chuchote) : j'en ai marre...

Yû : de quoi ?

Lavi : De tout.

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... Tout ce que j'aimerais... C'est être avec toi... mais j'en peux plus...

Yû : Lavi... Je vais bientôt revenir... sois patient.

Lavi (regarde le sang partout et se met à pleurer)

Yû : Lavi... Je te promets de revenir vite. Arrête de pleurer.

Lavi (lâche le portable, tremblant)

Yû : Lavi ? Lavi ?

Lavi (s'allonge par terre, le portable près de son visage) : je suis là...

Yû : Je vais rentrer. Je serais là demain. D'accord ?

Lavi : ... tu es encore contaminé non ?

Yû : un peu... mais si on limite les contacts, ça devrai aller.

Lavi : ... ne reviens pas si je peux pas te toucher ! J'en ai marre de ça putain ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Je veux pouvoir t'aimer sans contrainte, sans ses fichus risques ! Je veux que tu me rendes fou de plaisir et que tu me torture avec douceur ! J'ai besoin que tu me m'étreignes et me morde ! Je veux que tu me dises Je t'aime sans que j'ai besoin de te le dire avant !

Yû : ... Lavi...

Lavi : … D-désolé…

Yû : Tu es celui qui compte le plus pour moi… Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne…

Lavi (essuie ses larmes) : … (se redresse)

Yû : Je suis désolé pour tout ce que je te fais subir… je te mérite pas…

Lavi : Aucun mérite l'autre alors… Mais je m'en fiche.

Yû : …

Lavi (ouvre le robinet et rince ses poignets)

Yû : … Tu préfère que je revienne quand ?

Lavi : Quand on pourra faire autre chose que des câlins.

Yû : D'accord… d'ici là… porte-toi bien… je t'aime.

Lavi : Je t'aime Yû…

Yû (raccroche)

Lavi (pose ton portable et finit de tout nettoyer, bande ses poignets et va s'allonger dans sa chambre)

Tyki (entre dans sa chambre) : je savais que tu te suiciderais pas...

Lavi : Laisse-moi s'il te plait.

Tyki : Si tu te barre encore par la fenêtre je le saurais (sort de la chambre)

Lavi (se déshabille et se glisse sous la couette)

Tyki (dans le salon, surveille qu'il ne fuit pas)

Lavi (se blottit dans les couvertures, repense à sa première fois avec Yû)

Tyki (s'endort pendant sa surveillance)

Lavi (Commence à se caresser)

Tyki (dort toujours)

Lavi (Ses caresses le font longuement de plaisir)

Tyki (dort encore)

Lavi (Accélère ses mouvements, gémit plus rapidement et un peu plus fort)

Tyki (se réveille, entend Lavi, va à sa chambre)

Lavi (Soupire d'aise)

Tyki : * il prend son pied... * (entrouvre la porte)

Lavi (Se cambre, gémit haletant, rejette la tête en arrière)

Tyki (le regarde prendre du plaisir)

Lavi (Accélère, crie à moitié de plaisir et jouit. Retombe sur son lit, essoufflé)

Tyki (referme la porte)

Lavi (Ferme les yeux et ne tarde pas à ce rendormir)

Tyki (retourne dans le salon)

Lavi (Dort)

Le lendemain, Tyki a reçu un ordre de Yû, et apporte donc son p'tit dej à Lavi.

Lavi (Le regard surpris)

Tyki (dépose le plateau sur le lit) : tu t'es fait plaisir hier ? X)

Lavi : Tu ne pouvais que m'entendre j'imagine -\\\\-

Tyki : Je t'ai vu x)

Lavi : O/O

Tyki (sort en riant)

Lavi (Mange son petit déj, rouge de honte)

Tyki (dans le salon)

Lavi (Finit de manger et va à la salle de bain puis au salon)

Tyki (le regarde, le sourire aux lèvres)

Lavi (sourit) : Quoi ?

Tyki : Tu voudrais pas recommencé? Il faisait noir hier, j'ai pas bien vu. x)

Lavi : tu es un vampire, tu vois bien dans le noir !

Tyki : D'accord, j'ai très bien vu. Mais tu l'as fait devant moi hier, tu peux recommencer.

Lavi : Je ne savais pas que tu me regardais.

Tyki : Et alors ? Ça change rien u.u

Lavi : Je ne recommencerais plus...

Tyki Ok. Viens donc t'assoir, qu'on regarde un film.

Lavi (s'assoit à côté de lui) : Qu'est-ce que tu veux regarder ?

Tyki (rien que pour l'emmerder, met un film x)

Lavi : -.- (regarde vaguement)

Tyki : Ça te plait pas ?

Lavi : Pas vraiment non.

Tyki : T'es pas drôle u.u

Lavi : Je vois pas pourquoi je devrais regarder du porno avec toi ? U.u

Tyki : C'est un film comme un autre. u.u

Lavi : Hm. (se lève et va dans sa chambre)

Tyki : Pfff... (éteint la télé)

Lavi (Recopie enfin ses cours en silence)

Tyki (s'ennuie à mourir)

Lavi (Révise ses cours)

Tyki (toujours pareil)

Lavi (Ouvre sa fenêtre et range sa chambre)

Tyki (va à sa chambre) : hey, tu viens je m'ennuie moi.

Lavi : Venir où ?

Tyki : En ville, j'ai une petite soif.

Lavi : -.- okai

Ils vont en ville, Tyki s'en prend à une fille, il lui laisse la vie sauve, mais lui efface la mémoire.

Lavi (A évité de regarder la scène)

Tyki : on peut repartir. ^^

Lavi (Lui tire la langue)

Tyki (le suit) : c'était pas si terrible hein ?

Lavi (Commence à marcher)

Tyki : Je l'ai pas tué u.u

Lavi : Je sais pas, j'ai pas regarder.

Tyki : Et oui, je suis moins cruel que ton copain.

Lavi : Ah.

Tyki : T'es pas très bavard. u_u

Lavi : Hm.

Tyki : Pfff... Pire que Yû.

Lavi : mais je sais pas quoi dire !

Tyki : Je sais pas. Parle d'un truc. N'importe quoi u.u

Lavi : ... Pourquoi tu m'as regardé hier ? ~\\\~

Tyki : Je t'ai entendu alors je suis venu.

Lavi : -.- et ? Ça justifie rien. Pourquoi t'es venu ?

Tyki : Simple curiosité.

Lavi : -.- c'est très gênant !

Tyki : XD et ça me fera un sujet de conversation avec Yû.

Lavi : Arrête ! Même devant lui, j'oserais à peine...

Tyki : Raison de plus ! XD

Lavi (Rougit encore plus)

Tyki (rit)

Lavi (Lui donne un coup de coude)

Tyki : même pas mal

Lavi : Tsss…

Tyki : Tu es faible x)

Lavi : Mais !

Tyki : Y'a que la vérité qui blesse.

Lavi : Ouais, ouais.

Tyki : X)

Lavi : Méchant !

Tyki : Je sais, je sais...

Lavi : Ça t'as plu hier en faite

Tyki : C'est juste pour t'embarrasser. x)

Lavi : Mouais ouais genre

Tyki : Me crois pas si tu veux u.u

Lavi : Je veux pas te croire u.u

Tyki : Et bah me crois pas u.u

Lavi : Je te crois pas.

Tyki : Comme tu veux...

Lavi : Comme je veux.

Tyki : En faite je te préfère muet. u.u

Lavi : Je suis sur que Allen serait beaucoup plus agréable que moi à regarder. u.u

Tyki : Ce gringalet m'intéresse pas. Je suis hétéro. Rentre toi ça dans le crâne.

Lavi : Impossible c'est trop gros.

Tyki : Faut que je fasse quoi pour t'en convaincre ?

Lavi : Rien, laisse tomber

Tyki : u.u ...

Lavi : Pour moi tu es gay x) dommage pour toi

Tyki : Je m'en fous de ce que tu pense. Je sais ce que je suis u.u

Lavi : Justement. Tu sais pas sinon tu ne l'aurais pas embrassé.

Tyki : C'est à cause de Yû -.-

Lavi : Et la deuxième fois ?

Tyki : Pareil.

Lavi : Beuh il allait pas bien !

Tyki : Ça l'empêche de donné des ordres peut-être ?

Lavi : Il dormait.

Tyki : Il dormait pas. C'est un simulateur.

Lavi : Oui aussi mais tu aimes quand même l'embrasser !

Tyki : Je te dis que non. u.u

Lavi : Et moi je dis que si.

Ils arrivent à la maison.

Tyki : je t'assure que non !

Lavi : Je suis sur que si.

Tyki : Non !

Lavi : Si !

Tyki : Non ! Maintenant tu la ferme.

Lavi : Si et tu me parle autrement.

Tyki : Je te parle comme je veux, misérable insecte. u.u

Lavi : Sale obsédé pervers gay qui s'assume pas u.u

Tyki : Je suis pas gay. Tu es le seul à l'être dans cette baraque.

Lavi : Sale vieux.

Tyki : Sale gosse...

Etc.

* * *

Bon, voilà, dans le prochain chap, Yû-chan revient (enfin) on a un peu fait durer son absence parce qu'on adore Tyki et Lavi ensemble XD

Reviews ?


	15. Chapitre 15

O.O je viens de me rendre compte que ce chap est court par rapport aux autres... Bah tant pis, y'en aura deux aujourd'hui. x) [si je peux parce que j'ai plein d'autres trucs à faire]

bonne lecture ^^

* * *

Lavi attendit donc Yû avec impatience. Il jouait souvent au piano pour s'occuper et s'était pas mal amélioré. Il faisait aussi tout son possible pour ignorer Tyki. Le jour du retour de Yû, dont il ignorait la date tomba un jour de cours. Il sortait du lycée la tête basse face au regard des autres.

Dehors, les élèves quittèrent Lavi du regard à l'arrivée d'une personne en moto. Celle-ci se gara, et attendit patiemment que Lavi sorte.

Lavi arrive à la sortie, le voit, lâche son sac sur Tyki et court se jeter dans ses bras.

Yû (l'enlace tendrement) : tu m'as manqué...

Lavi (le serre contre lui) : toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

Yû (dépose quelques baisers dans son cou)

Lavi (Frissonne et fait de même, caresse son visage)

Yû (sourit, le laisse faire une minute) : ... Et si on rentrait ?

Lavi : Oui (enfouit son visage dans son cou, respire son parfum et s'écarte un peu)

Yû : Tyki. Tu rentre à pied. (s'installe sur la moto)

Tyki : -_-'

Lavi (Monte derrière lui, enroule ses bras à sa taille et pose sa tête sur son dos)

Yû (démarre, roule à une vitesse normale)

Tyki (râle, rentre en marchant)

Lavi (Sourit, frotte sa tête dans son dos et caresse légèrement son torse)

Yû (ne dit rien)

Ils arrivent à la maison.

Lavi (Descend de la moto et le regarde)

Yû (lui sourit, gare correctement sa moto, lui prend la main et rentre)

Lavi (Serre légèrement sa main et va à la cuisine prendre une pomme)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (Mange sa pomme tout en se blottissant contre lui)

Yû (embrasse sa tempe)

Lavi (Fini son fruit, lève la tête et embrasse sa joue)

Tyki arrive, râlant toujours, dépose le sac de Lavi.

Yû : merci, tu peux partir.

Tyki : enfin (sort)

Lavi (Rit, prend son sac et va le poser dans sa chambre)

Yû (le suit, l'enlace par derrière dès qu'il a posé son sac)

Lavi (Tourne la tête sur la gauche pour lui sourire, caresse ses mains, se retourne et lui donne un doux baiser sur les lèvres.)

Yû (lèche ses lèvres, approfondit le baiser, le colle contre lui)

Lavi (Attrape sa nuque, joue avec sa langue)

Yû (le pousse gentiment son lit, caresse son torse en continuant de l'embrasser)

Lavi (Enroule ses jambes à sa taille, caresse son dos)

Yû (sourit, délaisse lèvres pour son cou) : * Tyki m'a raconté plein de chose... *

Lavi (Rougit fortement) : * Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté ? *

Yû : * tout... Et il a insisté sur la fois où tu te faisais plaisir... Tout seul *

Lavi (Rougit encore plus) : * je... J'ai aucune excuse -\\\-" *

Yû (lui caresse la joue) : *et si tu recommençais ? *

Lavi : * devant toi ? *

Yû : * oui, y'a pas de raison pour qu'il n'y ait que Tyki qui ait vu ce spectacle *

Lavi (Rougit) : * mais lui je savais pas qu'il regardait *

Yû : * je m'en fous, il t'a vu quand même *

Lavi : * Efface lui la mémoire * (commence à se déshabiller)

Yû : * je le ferai... * (s'écarte un peu)

Lavi (Finit d'enlever tous ses vêtements, regarde Yû un moment avant de détourner le regard vers le vide et commencer à se caresser)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (Gémit doucement de plaisir, ferme l'œil)

Yû (le fixe toujours)

Lavi (Accélère et gémit plus fort, le regarde)

Yû (lui sourit [sourire carnassier XD])

Lavi (Rougit, soupire d'aise et va un peu plus vite encore)

Yû (continue de le regarder)

Lavi (Se cambre en gémissant longuement, accélère toujours)

Yû (le dévore du regard)

Lavi (Balaie du regard le corps de Yû, est encore plus excité, finit par jouir après plusieurs vas-et-viens)

Yû : * c'était très divertissant * (l'embrasse sur la joue)

Lavi (Essoufflé, rougit)

Yû (lui caresse le visage)

Lavi (Plante son regard dans le sien)

Yû (l'embrasse langoureusement)

Lavi (Ferme l'œil, participe au baiser tout en détachant sa chemise)

Yû (lui caresse les hanches)

Lavi (Frotte son bassin au sien et défait son pantalon)

Yû : * tu es pressé ? *

Lavi : * Un peu… pas toi ? *

Yû : * j'aime prendre mon temps... Mais si tu tiens à qu'on aille vite, il faudra pas te plaindre *

Lavi (Rit et baisse son boxer, se stoppe)

Yû : * je croyais que tu étais impatient... T'arrête pas comme ça. *

Lavi : Euh... Hm... ^^" on va plutôt prendre notre temps ! Hein ?

Yû : * froussard... * (le rallonge, lui écarte les jambes et le pénètre) [sadique XD]

Lavi (Crie longuement) : *Ça fait super mal sans prépa *

Yû : * je t'avais dit de pas te plaindre *

Lavi (Gémit de douleur et le serre contre lui)

Yû (fait de longs vas-et-viens)

Lavi (Gémit de plus en plus fort)

Yû (accélère rapidement et donne de violents coups de rein)

Lavi (Crie de douleur (et plaisir), lui charcute le dos)

Yû (continue toujours plus violemment)

Lavi (Hurle, pleure même)

Après une longue "torture" pour Lavi, Yû jouit, et se retire.

Lavi (Haletant, se blottit contre lui)

Yû : Ça va mon lapin ? X)

Lavi : Oui... je suis pas un lapin !

Yû (rit) : moi je trouve que ce surnom te va bien.

Lavi : Super, la prochaine fois je me mettrais en lapin

Yû : C'est vrai ? X) (re-sourire carnassier)

Lavi : Je vais surement encore avoir mal, mais oui.

Yû (sourit)

Lavi : Je me mets en lapin comment ? Grosse peluche à câliner ou lapin playboy type SM ?

Yû : Comme tu veux, j'ai pas de préférence.

Lavi : Hm... (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe avidement)

Lavi (Caresse son visage) : * il est tard ? *

Yû : * un peu plus de 18h. *

Lavi : *Ok* (se lève et titube jusqu'à la salle de bain)

Yû (se moque de lui)

Lavi : *C'est ta faute !* (allume l'eau de la douche et retire son bandeau à l'œil)

Yû : * c'est indirectement de ta faute. Tu étais pressé *

Lavi : *Et tu te sentais obligé de ne pas me préparer ?* (rentre sous l'eau)

Yû : * oui x) *

Lavi : *...Tu me rejoins ? *

Yû : * t'en as pas eu assez ? *

Lavi : * -.- mais non, je veux prendre ma douche avec toi *

Yû : * ok... Je viens * (le rejoint)

Lavi (l'enlace doucement en souriant)

Yû (l'embrasse) : je vais me faire pardonner de t'avoir fait mal. (le lave en le massant)

Lavi (Sourit) : * merci *

Yû (le lave lentement, le caresse sur tout le corps)

Lavi (Soupire d'aise et d'envie, se colle à lui)

Yû (l'embrasse et continue ses caresses)

Lavi (Le caresse aussi)

Yû : * je t'aime * (l'embrasse encore)

Lavi : * Je t'aime aussi * (le caresse encore)

Yû (caresse l'entrejambe de Lavi)

Lavi (Gémit de plaisir)

Yû (accélère le mouvement)

Lavi (Gémit plus fort, resserre son étreinte)

Yû (augmente encore la vitesse, le mordille dans le cou)

Lavi (Griffe encore son dos et jouit dans sa main)

Yû (sourit) : * je suis pardonné ? x) *

Lavi : * Oui bien sur * (l'embrasse)

Yû (sort de la douche, se sèche, enroule une serviette autour de sa taille)

Lavi (Se nettoie plus en profondeur pour enlever le reste de sperme à Yû et un peu de sang)

Yû (va dans sa chambre pour s'habiller)

Lavi (Finit se sèche et se met en tenue décontractée, va regarder la télé)

Yû (va s'assoir à côté de lui)

Lavi (Se colle à lui)

Yû : Tu m'as pas dit... C'était comment de vivre avec Tyki ?

Lavi : chiant.

Yû : C'est tout ? Y'avait aucun point positif ?

Lavi : Le petit déj le matin x)

Yû : Juste parce que je lui ai demandé.

Lavi : Merci mon Yû-doudou.

Yû : Dans la catégorie des surnoms idiots je mets ça en première place u.u

Lavi (Rit doucement)

Yû : ... (pose la tête sur son épaule)

Lavi : Dis... Je pourrais te piquer une chemise ?

Yû : Pourquoi faire ?

Lavi : Pour la mettre. u.u

Yû : Si tu veux des chemises tu t'en achète. u.u

Lavi : Mais les tiennes, elles portent ton parfum.

Yû : -.- faut te désintoxiquer.

Lavi : Non il est trop tard (le serre contre lui)

Yû : Et si je faisais un truc impardonnable ?

Lavi : Ça dépend quoi.

Yû : Embrasser quelqu'un d'autre ?

Lavi : Ça dépend qui et pourquoi.

Yû : ... Y'en a qui ferait une crise quelque soit la raison. u.u

Lavi : Bah... Pas moi, je suis pacifiste.

Yû : Tsss...

Lavi : …

Yû : Et tu sais aussi comment finissent ceux que j'aime.

Lavi : Euh oui...

Yû (lui caresse la joue) : faudra que tu partes avant...

Lavi : Ou alors que tu me transforme en vampire.

Yû : ... On en a déjà parlé.

Lavi : Mais j'ai envie d'insister...

Yû : C'est inutile. Je changerai pas d'avis.

Lavi : Je demanderais à quelqu'un d'autre de me transformer.

Yû : Je te l'interdis.

Lavi : Je n'ai donc pas le droit de vivre éternellement à tes côtés ?

Yû : Qui te dit qu'une fois vampire ton maitre te laissera faire ce que tu veux ?

Lavi : Alors transforme-moi, toi !

Yû : Je t'ai dit non ! (se lève et va dans sa chambre)

Lavi (Prend sa veste et sort)

Yû (soupire, le suit sans se faire repérer)

Lavi (Va à la bibliothèque)

Yû (reste non loin)

Lavi (Cherche comment devenir vampire)

Yû (crée une illusion qu'il utilise sur Lavi, lui permettant d'être proche de lui sans qu'il le voit)

Lavi (Lit attentivement et regarde aussi comment les tuer)

Yû (lit ses pensées)

Lavi : *Quitte à mourir, autant le faire en emportant quelqu'un avec moi... Il pourra vivre tranquille... Et aimer qui il veut après...*

Yû : ¤ il compte s'en prendre à Lulubell ? Il est complètement fou ¤

Lavi : *Il y a aucun moyen sans risquer de mourir* (sourit) *tant pis*

Yû : ¤ ... ¤ (serre les point)

Lavi : *Il me faudra acheter plein de chose... Et je dois apprendre à contrôler mes pensées sinon Ça ne servirait à rien*

Yû : ¤ je le laisserai pas mourir sans rien faire... Je dois faire en sorte qu'il me déteste... ¤

Lavi (Cherche comment les localiser)

Yû (manipule l'esprit de la bibliothécaire)

Bibliothécaire : on ferme.

Lavi (Range les livres) : *je ferais mieux de mourir maintenant, Ça lui évitera des problèmes... *

Yû : ¤ putin... ¤ (le suit)

Lavi (S'arrête au rebord de la route, attend et traverse quand la voie est libre) *il faudrait quelque chose qui ne le fasse pas culpabiliser...*

Yû : ¤ il n'est pas question qu'il meurt ¤

Lavi (S'arrête sur un pont) *et que ça ne fasse pas trop suicide... Plutôt accidentel... La mort naturel est dans trop longtemps...*

Yû (cesse l'illusion, l'enlace) : je t'en pris ne fais pas de bêtise...

Lavi : ... (le repousse gentiment et continue d'avancer)

Yû : …

Lavi : *Et trouver le moyen de faire durer la douleur...*

Yû : * Lavi... Si tu fais quoi que soit pour te nuire, je m'assurerai que la fin de mon existence soit atroce... Et tu ne veux pas que je souffre n'est-ce pas ?*

Lavi : *Non... *

Yû : *alors cesse de faire n'importe quoi*

Lavi : *Laisse-moi mourir tranquille* (ne fait plus rien, juste respirer)

Yû (vient près de lui) : *ton heure n'est pas encore venue *

Lavi : *Elle viendra... Je l'attends.*

Yû * ... * (lui prend la main)

Lavi : *Tu me manqueras...*

Yû : …

Lavi : *Autant vivre à en crever* (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe au baiser) : *je suis désolé... *

Lavi : *Désolé de quoi ?*

Yû : * pour tout... Si on ne s'était pas connu ça aura été plus simple*

Lavi : *Je me serais suicidé depuis longtemps*

Yû : *je t'aurais pas rencontré... Donc ça ne m'aurai pas affecté*

Lavi : *oui. Tu veux pas me mordre ?*

Yû : *non...*

Lavi : *Pourquoi ?*

Yû : * tu garde ton sang pour toi. *

Lavi : *Il t'appartient de toute façon.* (s'en va à l'opposé de la maison)

Yû : Où est-ce que tu vas ?

Lavi : Marcher

Yû : ... (le suit)

Lavi (lui prend la main)

Yû (la resserre légèrement)

Lavi (Regarde le sol)

Yû : ...

Lavi (A soif, se mord le poignet)

Yû : Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? (attrape son poignet)

Lavi : Je voulais savoir quel goût avait mon sang.

Yû : Du sang c'est du sang tu as déjà du gouté le tien

Lavi : Non…

Yû : Même pas pour une petite coupure ?

Lavi : Non ça me faisait peur... Je pensais que j'allais tout boire... Après plus tard je trouvais pas ça hygiénique donc je me dépêcher de désinfecter quand je me coupais.

Yû : Et maintenant sous prétexte que les vampires boivent du sang tu veux y goûter ?

Lavi : Oui.

Yû : Tsss

Lavi (Enlève les bandages de son autre poignet, les plaies de la dernière fois pas encore fermés)

Yû : …

Lavi (Plante ses dents dedans)

Yû (recule pour ne pas être tenté)

Les plaies coulent beaucoup, Lavi lèche le sang, neutre.

Yû : ... (recule encore)

Lavi (S'arrête et le regarde, les lèvres rouges)

Yû (reste assez loin)

Lavi (Va vers lui)

Yû (recule encore)

Lavi (Se rapproche encore)

Yû : Arrête-toi Lavi...

Lavi : ... (Avance encore)

Yû (s'en va rapidement, pour ne pas craquer et le tuer)

Lavi (Soupire et rebande son poignet, continue de marcher)

Yû (est dans une ruelle, haletant, s'attaque à la personne qu'il voit et boit tout son sang)

Lavi (Essuie le sang sur sa bouche et se met à courir)

Yû (reste un moment près du corps, et marche en ville)

Lavi (Continue de courir, sort de la ville)

Yû (se concentre, recherche Lavi) : * où est-ce qu'il est passé ?*

Lavi (Continue de courir vers le nord, il y à de moins en moins d'habitation)

Yû (l'appelle sur son portable)

Lavi (Ne décroche pas)

Yû : C'est pas vrai... (appelle Tyki pour qu'il l'aide à le chercher)

Lavi (Continue de courir puis marche, épuisé)

Tyki et Yû le recherche dans toute la ville, puis à l'extérieur.

Lavi (Entre dans une forêt, marche 500 mètres et s'assoit sur un tronc sur le sol)

Les autres continuent les recherches.

Lavi (Ne bouge pas, pleure silencieusement)

Yû (rappelle Lavi)

Lavi (Décroche)

Yû : Lavi... Où est-ce que tu es ?

Lavi : ... Quelque part au nord de la ville... J'ai besoin d'être seul.

Yû : ... J'aurai pu te laisser seul à la maison, il est tard, tu devrais rentrer.

Lavi : Plus tard promis.

Yû : S'il te plait, c'est pas prudent de rester dehors à cette heure là.

Lavi : ... Hm... On se revoit demain en cours, a+

Yû : ...

Lavi : Je t'aime... (recommence à pleurer et raccroche)

Yû (continue de le chercher)

Lavi (se lève et court, trébuche et se tord la cheville, se blottit sur lui-même)

Yû (le retrouve, mais reste caché)

Lavi (Pleure et gémit de douleur pour sa cheville)

Yû (vient à côté de lui) : Lavi...

Lavi (Pleure toujours, tend les bras vers lui)

Yû (le prend dans ses bras, le serre doucement)

Lavi (Continue de pleurer contre son torse)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi (Se calme et s'excuse plusieurs fois)

Yû : C'est rien... Je t'en veux pas... (l'embrasse sur la tempe)

Lavi (Le serre contre lui)

Yû (le soulève, commence à marcher en direction de la maison)

Lavi (Ferme l'œil) : *on rentre ?*

Yû : *Oui*

Lavi : *... Merci*

Yû : * dors... Tu es épuisé*

Lavi (Enfouit son visage dans son cou et s'endort)

Yû (le porte jusqu'à la maison, le couche, reste avec lui)

Lavi (Parle dans son sommeil)

Yû (l'écoute)

Lavi : Ne m'abandonne pas...

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... Je veux rester près de toi.

Yû : …

Lavi : Pas toi...

Yû (le prend doucement contre lui)

Lavi ... Je t'aime.

Yû (chuchote) : je t'aime aussi

Lavi (frotte son visage dans son torse)

Yû (ferme les yeux, et s'endort)

Lavi (Dort jusqu'au lendemain matin)

Yû (se lève, lui prépare son p'tit dej et lui apporte)

Lavi (Lui sourit) : *merci*

Yû (l'embrasse et lui sourit)

Lavi (L'embrasse encore)

Yû : *Prépare-toi, on a cours. *

Lavi *Oui, oui* (mange son petit déj)

Yû (va prendre sa douche)

Lavi (finit de manger et le rejoint sous l'eau)

Yû (lui fait un câlin)

Lavi (L'embrasse et se lave)

Yû (finit de se laver, se sèche va s'habiller)

Lavi (Fait de même)

Yû (prend son sac, ses clés de voiture, l'attend)

Lavi (Le rejoint une fois près)

Yû (lui fait un dernier bisou, et monte en voiture)

Lavi (Monte sur le siège passager)

Yû (roule jusqu'au lycée, tenant le volant de la main gauche, la main de Lavi de la droite)

Lavi (Caresse le dos de sa main de son pousse, le regardant silencieusement)

* * *

Reviews ?


	16. Chapitre 16

V'là le chap 16 ^^ plus long que le 15, heureusement XP

bonne lecture

* * *

Ils arrivent au lycée.

Yû (descend de la voiture, entoure la taille de Lavi d'un bras)

Lavi (Avance avec lui, une légère douleur dans la cheville)

Ils vont en classe, au fond de la salle, s'installent côte à côte.

Lavi (Garde sa main dans la main de Yû)

Komui (arrive) : salut salut~ ça va les jeunes ? ^^

Lavi (Sourit et se blottit contre Yû)

Komui (n'y fait pas attention, fait son cours)

Yû (enlace Lavi)

Lavi (Pose sa tête sur son épaule)

L'heure passe comme ça.

Lavi (A la fin du cours, l'embrasse et se lève)

Yû (le suit)

Lavi (Reste contre lui)

Yû : Comment va ta cheville ?

Lavi : Mieux (lui sourit)

Yû (l'embrasse tendrement)

Lavi (L'enlace et approfondit le baiser)

Ça sonne.

Yû : déjà ... -_-'

Lavi (Rit et l'embrasse une dernière fois)

Yû (remonte en cours)

Lavi (Le suit)

cours de philo :

Yû (pose la tête sur son poing, et ferme les yeux)

Lavi (Rit doucement et plante son doigt dans sa joue)

Yû : * hey... Laisse-moi *

Lavi : * Oui mon cœur * (enlève sa main et croire ses bras sur sa table et pense à dormir)

Yû : * bonne sieste *

Lavi : * Merci *

Prof (parle en continue)

Yû (dort)

L'heure de philo passe.

Yû : * réveille-toi Lavi *

Lavi (se réveille et baille) *déjà ?*

Yû *on change de cours* (se lève)

Lavi (Le suit, attrape sa main au passage)

Ils vont dans leur prochaine salle. Yû prend Lavi sur ses genoux.

Lavi (Sourit) : * sympa comme position mais on va se faire engueuler non ?* (caresse son visage)

Yû : *dès que le prof entre tu t'assois à côté*

Lavi (L'embrasse tendrement en caressant sa nuque)

Yû (le serre contre lui, lui caresse le dos)

Lavi (Lèche ses lèvres avidement et caresse son torse)

Un élève : écœurant...

Un autre : lequel dézappe l'autre en premier ?

Le premier : t'es con

Lavi (quitte les lèvres de Yû pour son cou, se retenant de rire)

Yû : * ils parlent vraiment pour rien dire... *

Lavi : *Oui...* (mordille son cou)

Yû : * arrête, je suis pas comestible. x)*

Lavi *Tu veux vraiment que j'arrête ?* (mord son lobe)

Yû : *hm... Oui, le prof va entrer dans... Maintenant.*

Prof (entre)

Lavi (quitte son cou et se met sur sa chaise)

Yû : * dans une heure on se tire *

Lavi : *On a cours cet après midi non ?*

Yû : * oui mais on a le temps de rentrer avant le prochain cours *

Lavi : *Ah d'accord* (rapproche sa chaise et prend sa main)

Yû : *qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire pour tuer le temps ? X) *

Lavi : *Plein de chose, à toi de choisir*

Yû : *j'ai déjà choisi *

Lavi : *Qu'est-ce qu'on fera ?*

Yû : * ... X) *

Lavi : * vais-je avoir mal ?*

Yû : * c'est très probable u.u *

Lavi : *si après je ne marche pas normalement...Je demanderais à être dédommagé u.u*

Yû : * je peux te supprimer la douleur u.u *

Lavi : *J'ai envie de la garder u.u*

Yû : * c'est toi qui voit * (se "concentre" sur le cours)

Lavi (Caresse sa main, puis fait de petit rond sur sa cuisse)

Yû : * tu serais pas impatient par hasard ? *

Lavi : *Si très, tu veux pas me violer sur place ?*

Yû : * non u.u *

Lavi : *Pff pas drôle -.-*

Yû : * théoriquement, je peux pas te violer, tu es consentant *

Lavi : *bah tant pis si je suis consentant* (caresse un peu plus la cuisse de Yû)

Yû : * continue comme ça, et je te torture *

Lavi (Sourit et continue vers son entrejambe)

Yû : * tu l'auras voulu... *

Lavi (Sourit et le caresse sensuellement)

Yû (l'arrête)

Lavi : *Pourquoi tu m'arrête ?*

Yû : * on est en cours *

Lavi : *et alors ?*

Yû : * patience mon lapin, tu souffriras bien assez tôt *

Lavi : *Tu me mordras ?*

Yû : * je suis plus original *

Lavi : * Un fouet ? Un scalpel ? *

Yû : * ça t'exciterait ? *

Lavi : *que si c'est toi*

Yû : * hm *

Lavi : *Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?*

Yû : * rien, j'attends la fin du cours*

Lavi (Sourit et attend avec lui)

A la fin du cours, Yû prend la main de Lavi, et va à la voiture

Lavi (Le suit et monte dans la voiture)

Yû (conduit jusqu'à la maison)

Lavi (Descend tranquillement de la voiture sans prendre son sac)

Yû (rentre dans la maison, va dans sa chambre)

Lavi : *On le fait dans la tienne ?*

Yû : *comme tu veux*

Lavi (Le rejoint dans sa chambre)

Yû (lui saute dessus et l'attache) [il avait des chaines dans son armoire]

Lavi : O.O attaché ?

Yû : Tu as peur ?

Lavi : Je suis ... Terrorisé...

Yû : tu as bien raison d'avoir peur... (ferme les volets et la porte, la pièce est plongé dans le noir)

Lavi : Je vois plus rien maintenant ! c'est pas du jeu

Yû : Ce jeu se fait selon mes règles... (se met à califourchon sur lui)

Lavi (sent son corps sur le sien, sourit)

Yû : Tu vas vraiment savoir ce que c'est que de faire l'amour à un vampire... (le lèche dans le cou)

Lavi (frissonne) : parce que tout ce qu'on à fait jusqu'à maintenant, c'était pas ça ?

Yû : Pas tout à fait, non... (mordille son lobe)

Lavi : Hhh... (tire un peu sur les chaines)

Yû (embrasse sa joue, caresse son torse et déchire son T-shirt)

Lavi : O.O Ah... Ça va tranquille ? [en faite Ça l'excite au plus au point]

Yû : je t'en rachèterai. (se penche, dépose ses lèvres sur son torse)

Lavi (Frissonne encore de plaisir)

Yû (le mordille, provoquant de petites blessures)

Lavi (Étouffe ses gémissements)

Yû (aspire un peu de sang, puis martyrise sa gorge)

Lavi (Gémit longuement de douleur et plaisir)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (Lèche ses lèvres)

Yû (frotte son bassin au sien, jouant en même temps avec sa langue)

Lavi (Gémit de plaisir, écarte les jambes)

Yû (lâche ses lèvres, s'occupe à nouveau de son torse, l'embrassant ou le mordant, provoquant de nouvelle plaies)

Lavi (Gémit plus fort)

Yû (griffe son bas ventre et lui enlève ses derniers vêtements)

Lavi (Respire rapidement, essaye de le discerner dans le noir)

Yû (donne quelques coups de langue sur sa verge)

Lavi (se cambre en gémissant)

Yû (effleure la chair de ses crocs)

Lavi (Inspire profondément et évite tout geste brusque)

Yû (l'entaille légèrement, et prend le membre en bouche)

Lavi (Gémit son nom, respire toujours rapidement)

Yû (fait de lents vas-et-viens, caresse ses hanches puis les griffe)

Lavi (Gémit et crie de plaisir)

Yû (accélère, puis délaisse son érection, se déshabille et le pénètre d'un coup très profondément)

Lavi (Hurle très fort et longtemps)

Yû (fait immédiatement de violents mouvements en lui)

Lavi (Tire sur les chaines en hurlant, se contracte)

Yû (continue, le mord dans le cou)

Lavi (A le souffle coupé, les larmes coulant sur sa tempe)

Yû (boit quelques gorgées de sang, faisant toujours de brutaux mouvements)

Lavi (Reprend ses cris, essaye de ne pas paniquer)

Yû (lâche sa gorge après un peu moins d'une dizaine de succion, maltraite toujours l'intimité de Lavi)

Lavi (Le regard perdu dans le noir, ses cris se font un tout petit peu moins entendre)

Yû (après une durée interminable pour Lavi, jouit et se retire)

Lavi (Se tourne sur le coté et ramène ses jambes contre lui)

Yû : ... Je suis désolé, j'y ai été un peu fort... (le détache)

Lavi (L'enlace, tremblant)

Yû (l'embrasse sur la tempe, le serre doucement)

Lavi (Se blottit contre lui et l'embrasse)

Yû (participe au baiser) * ... Tu n'as pas trop mal ?* [blessure+ intimité]

Lavi : *Ça peut aller*

Yû (le porte, l'emmène à la salle de bain pour le soigner)

Lavi (Se laisse faire)

Yû (lui met des pansements là où c'est nécessaire) tu peux marcher ?

Lavi (Se lève et boite sur quelques mètres) : *oui*

Yû : Je peux supprimer la douleur si tu veux... Au moins cet aprèm.

Lavi : Non, non Ça va aller (lui sourit)

Yû (lui sourit aussi et lui prête une chemise [vu que son t-shirt est foutu])

Lavi (Respire l'odeur de Yû dessus en souriant)

Yû (regarde l'heure) : il te reste un quart d'heure pour manger avant qu'on retourne en cours.

Lavi : J'ai pas faim u.u

Yû : Je veux pas le savoir. Tu avale quelque chose, sinon tu vas pas tenir.

Lavi : -.- ... (boite jusqu'à la cuisine)

Yû (le suit pour s'assurer qu'il mange assez)

Lavi (Prend une pomme à porter de main)

Yû : -.- si tu mange que ça, tu reste là cet aprèm.

Lavi : -_-" attrape-moi autre chose alors u.u

Yû (lui donne 4 autres fruits)

Lavi (Les mange tous en se callant contre Yû)

Yû (attend qu'il finisse et va ensuite à la voiture pour repartir au lycée)

Lavi (Le suit lentement)

Yû (monte dans la voiture et le regarde) : t'es sûr que ça va ?

Lavi (Une fois assis, se retient d'hurler, souffle un bon coup et) : oui ça va ^^

Yû (fronce les sourcils) : va te coucher, tu viens pas.

Lavi : -.- non mais ça va, je vais tenir.

Yû : Lavi... M'oblige pas à t'attacher pour que tu reste.

Lavi : Yû ... Je dois plus louper de cours, y a le bac à la fin.

Yû : Je prendrais des notes, et je t'expliquerai tout.

Lavi : -.- tu m'énerve (ouvre la portière)

Yû : Je sais. (envoie un sms à la nounou de Lavi [Tyki] et va en cours)

Lavi (L'embrasse avant qu'il parte et rentre dans la maison en râlant)

Yû (va en cours et s'oblige à prendre des notes)

Lavi (S'ennuie à la maison)

Tyki (arrive) : salut le rouquin

Lavi : Salut le gay qui s'assume pas.

Tyki : Je suis pas gay -.- bref, Yû t'a demandé d'aller dormir, non ?

Lavi : Ha ha non.

Tyki : Il me l'a dit. Alors tu y vas u.u

Lavi : -.- c'est de l'abus de pouvoir (boite jusqu'à sa chambre)

Tyki (se moque de lui)

Lavi : Je te merde !

Tyki : Mais c'est marrant de te voir boiter. x)

Lavi : Je vois pas en quoi -.-

Tyki : Hm... Quand est-ce que ce sera lui qui pourra plus marcher ?

Lavi : Tu me crois vraiment capable de faire ça ?

Tyki : Non... Tu es trop faible pour ça. u.u

Lavi : Bon alors pourquoi tu pose la question ?

Tyki : Pour rien.

Lavi : -.- (va se coucher)

Tyki (attend qu'il s'endorme pour repartir)

Lavi (S'endort au bout de dix minutes)

Tyki (s'en va)

Lavi (Dort jusqu'au soir)

Yû (rentre vers 17h, dépose les cours et repart)

Lavi (Dort toujours et se réveille vers 17h40)

Yû (n'est pas encore revenu)

Lavi (Se lève et va au salon, se demande où il est)

Yû (rentre aux alentours de 6h et demi)

Lavi (Se lève et va à sa rencontre)

Yû : Bien dormi ?

Lavi : Oui (l'embrasse longuement)

Yû (une fois que Lavi le lâche) : j'ai deux choses à te dire

Lavi (sourit) : C'est quoi ?

Yû : Premièrement, rend-moi ma carte de crédit.

Lavi : Euh... Oui (va la chercher et la lui tend)

Yû (la prend) : et pour la deuxième (lui tend un papier) [il vient d'aller à la banque et lui a ouvert un compte]

Lavi : O.O ... Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?

Yû : Tu as désormais un compte à ton nom, et d'ici quelques jours tu auras ta propre carte.

Lavi : ... (en mode choqué)

Yû : -.- (agite une main devant son visage) y'a quelqu'un ?

Lavi (Lui saute dessus en le remerciant)

Yû (un peu surpris par le brusque changement, se contente de l'enlacer)

Lavi : Je mérite pas en plus !

Yû : Comme ça tu arrêteras de me ruiner. x)

Lavi : Désolé T.T J'arrête les cours et je cherche du travail

Yû : Abruti, tu as gagné un million alors tu finis tes études.

Lavi : X3 d'accord mon Kanda-da.

Yû : -.-

Lavi : Mignon comme surnom non ?

Yû : Laisse tomber les surnoms...

Lavi : Oui mon chéri.

Yû : Tss (va au piano)

Lavi (S'assoit à côté de lui)

Yû (commence à jouer)

Lavi (Prend les partitions et les regarde)

Yû : Tu t'es entrainé durant mon absence ou pas ?

Lavi : Oui un peu. x) (beaucoup en fait et s'est vraiment amélioré)

Yû : Tu me montre ? (lui laisse la place)

Lavi (commence à jouer, très concentré)

Yû (l'écoute et l'observe attentivement)

Lavi (sent son regard, s'applique deux fois plus)

Yû : Tu t'es beaucoup amélioré.

Lavi (rougit) merci

Yû (l'écoute encore)

Lavi (S'arrête et l'embrasse dans le cou, se remet à jouer un morceau doux)

Yû (sourit, et va piquer la guitare de Lavi)

Lavi (continue de jouer en souriant)

Yû (revient avec la guitare, et joue en s'accordant avec la mélodie au piano)

Lavi : *Tu sais jouer ?*

Yû : *tu ne croyais quand même pas que je me limitais au piano ?*

Lavi : *Qu'est-ce que tu joues d'autre ?*

Yû : * violon, contrebasse, saxo, orgue, différentes sortes de flûte... *

Lavi : Oh putain... (arrête de jouer et prend son visage dans ses mains)

Yû : Quoi ?

Lavi : T'arrête d'être aussi beau et doué en tout ? (leurs visages sont très proches)

Yû : J'y peux rien si je suis exceptionnel. x)

Lavi : Vante-toi donc.

Yû : Non, c'est pas utile...

Lavi : Continue et tu vas voir…

Yû (sourit) : et tu compte me faire quoi ?

Lavi (sourit narquois, effleure ses lèvres des siennes et décale sur sa gorge)

Yû (perd son sourire) : écarte-toi.

Lavi : O.o (s'écarte) Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Yû : Tu lorgnais un peu trop sur ma gorge je trouve.

Lavi (triste) : j'ai plus le droit de t'embrasser ici ?

Yû : Tu ne voulais que m'embrasser ?

Lavi : Oui (se lève et prend sa guitare pour aller la ranger)

Yû (soupire)

Lavi (Pose sa guitare et s'affale sur son lit, déçu)

Yû (puisque Lavi ne revient, lit ses pensée et allume la télé pour faire croire qu'il se focalise sur autre chose)

Lavi : *Il me fait plus confiance. T.T*

Yû : ¤ abruti. ¤

Lavi : *maintenant je vais plus oser le toucher ! J'aurais pas du faire ça ! *

Yû (se lève et va le voir)

Lavi (S'énerve tout seul pour rien)

Yû : (a l'entrée de la chambre) -.-'

Lavi : * mais c'est ma faute aussi ! Je suis trop pot de colle !*

Yû : -.- ¤ mais il va se calmer ou pas ? ¤

Lavi (pousse un long cri dans sa tête et fait le vide, épuisé)

Yû : ¤ je vais le laisser seul ¤ (retourne dans le salon)

Lavi (Reste seul presque une heure puis va à la cuisine prendre un sachet de fraise tagada)

Yû (regarde les infos à la télé)

Lavi (S'assoit par terre dans la cuisine et mange les bonbons)

Yû : * tu vas être malade *

Lavi : *Et alors ?*

Yû : * ... Si t'es pas en état de me sauter dessus, j'irai voir ailleurs x) *

Lavi : *Hin hin très amusant -.-* (se lève et le rejoint dans le salon)

Yû : Tu m'en crois incapable ?

Lavi : Si justement (l'enlace)

Yû : Je plaisantais (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : ... (enfouit le visage dans son cou puis se ravise)

Yû : Si tu n'as aucune autre idée en tête, tu peux.

Lavi (remet son visage contre sous cou, fermant l'œil)

Yû (continue de suivre les infos, la tête posée sur celle de Lavi)

Lavi (Respire lentement)

Yû (lui caresse le dos)

Lavi (Somnole)

Yû (le berce doucement)

Lavi (Embrasse sa gorge, s'endort)

Yû (va le coucher dans sa chambre, va sur la terrasse)

Lavi (Dort toujours)

Yû (s'assoit par terre, regarde le ciel)

Lavi (Dort jusqu'au lendemain)

Yû (toujours au même endroit, immobile) [un vampire a pas besoin de respiré, il respire pas]

Lavi (Se lève, angoissé, va prendre une douche froide)

Yû (ne pense à rien, ne bouge toujours pas)

Lavi (Reste sous l'eau un moment)

Yû (reprend un peu ses esprits, rentre)

Lavi (Sort de la cabine et enroule une serviette autour de sa taille)

Yû (bouquine dans le salon)

Lavi (va le voir, toujours en serviette)

Yû (le regarde et replonge dans son roman)

Lavi (S'assoit près de lui) : Yû ?

Yû (les yeux toujours rivés sur son livre) : hm ?

Lavi : Je vais en boite ce soir.

Yû : Hm. (lit toujours)

Lavi (vexé par son manque d'attention) ... Tu veux pas me faire l'amour ?

Yû (toujours concentré sur son bouquin)

Lavi (une boule dans la gorge) : tu veux plus de moi ?

Yû (finit son paragraphe) : désolé j'ai rien écouté de ce que tu disais. Tu peux répéter ?

Lavi (fronce les sourcils) : je me disais qu'on pouvait passer un peu de temps avant que je range mes affaires.

Yû : ê.è ranger tes affaire ? Pourquoi ?

Lavi : Je t'ai dit que je partais en Belgique pour me faire opérer aux poumons, ma maladie, tu as oublié ?

Yû : O.o ? Tu m'en as jamais parlé.

Lavi : J'essayais la... (baisse la tête, triste)

Yû (la lui relève) : qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Lavi : Rien en faite, c'était juste pour retenir ton attention. -.-

Yû (sourit) : c'est si important que je m'occupe de toi ?

Lavi : Évidement ! J'ai besoin qu'on me sorte souvent, beaucoup d'amour et d'attention.

Yû : Et à part les quelques minutes où j'étais concentré sur ma lecture, y'a des moments où je te témoigne pas assez d'attention ?

Lavi : Non ! Je voulais juste savoir un pitit truc mais en fait non. U.U

Yû : -.- tu voulais savoir quoi ?

Lavi : ... Tu te moque pas hein ? /

Yû : D'accord...

Lavi : Tu sais quand j'ai du me masturber devant toi ? /

Yû : Oui et bah quoi ?

Lavi : Bah... Je voulais savoir si... Tu pouvais... Faire pareil... -\\\\\\\-

Yû : Non, je le ferai pas.

Lavi : Pourquoi ?

Yû : Ça m'excite pas de le faire. u.u

Lavi : ... (va s'habiller)

Yû (reprend sa lecture)

Lavi (Reste dans sa chambre à travailler)

Yû (continue de lire)

Lavi (Finit et pense philo)

Yû (lit encore)

Lavi (Choisit ses vêtements pour le soir)

Dehors, il commence à pleuvoir.

Lavi (Sourit et ouvre la fenêtre, continue ses occupations)

La pluie s'intensifie au fil du temps.

Yû (arrête de lire, va dans sa chambre)

Lavi (Regarde la pluie en souriant, dessine)

Yû (se couche dans son cercueil)

Lavi : *Tu vas dormir ?*

Yû : *non, je me repose. Il va y avoir de l'orage x) *

Lavi : *Et ? L'orage te fatigue ?*

Yû : *mais non... C'est juste que je vais aller faire un tour quand ça commencera*

Lavi : *Ah d'accord... Je peux venir te faire des câlins en attendant ?*

Yû : *Si tu veux*

Lavi (Le rejoint rapidement et se blottit contre lui)

Yû : * tu va en boite avec qui ?*

Lavi : *Allen.*

Yû : * Tyki vient pas ? X) *

Lavi : *Je lui ai pas proposé mais il aurait dis non *

Yû : * il adore aller en boite*

Lavi : *Ah bah je vais l'appeler alors... * (embrasse Yû dans le cou)

Yû : (sourit) * il va encore draguer toute la soirée. *

Lavi : *Et tu seras même pas la pour les faire s'embrasser *

Yû : *je parlais pas de Moyashi et lui u.u*

Lavi : *Hein ? Tu parlais de Tyki et d'autres filles non ?*

Yû : *non, pas seulement *

Lavi : *De qui alors ?*

Yû : * de tout le monde. u.u *

Lavi : *Hein ?*

Yû : * tu fais exprès de pas comprendre ou quoi ? *

Lavi : *désolé T.T*

Yû : * il est bisexuel, même si il se plait à se dire hétéro. *

Lavi : *haaaan le menteur :O *

Yû : * tu le croyais toi ? *

Lavi : *Je suis très naïf ^^""*

Yû : * je vois ça... Enfin... La dernière fois qu'il a couché avec un homme c'était il y a des lustres... u.u*

Lavi : *Je pourrais le taper ?*

Yû * tu ferais te mal *

Lavi : *Mouais surement... M-m-m-mais c'est pour ça qu'il m'a regardé l'autre fois O.O*

Yû : * non, il a juste été curieux. Il voulait voir pourquoi tu me plais peut-être... *

Lavi : *Ah et il a trouvé ?*

Yû : * je lui ai pas demandé. *

Lavi : *Et moi j'ai rien trouvé U.U*

Yû : * réfléchis un peu * (se lève)

Lavi : *Je suis pas très doué... Où tu vas ?* (s'est accroché à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait)

Yû : * me changer. *

L'orage se fait entendre.

Lavi (le Lâche en s'excusant, se lève aussi et sort)

Yû (met un T-shirt noir, un pantalon en cuir, un long manteau aussi en cuir avec des chaines couleur argent attaché dessus, sort de la chambre)

Lavi (Dans le couloir) : *sexy...*

Yû : * et dangereux aussi* (attache un couteau sur sa cuisse)

Lavi : *Mouais, je veux un bisou avant que tu partes*

Yû (l'embrasse langoureusement, lui mord la lèvre et s'écarte) : à demain.

Lavi : Voui, je t'aime ! (caresse sa joue)

Yû (lui sourit et sort sous une pluie battante)

Lavi (Le regarde partir puis appelle Tyki)

Tyki : qu'est-ce que tu veux ? [et bonjour c'est pour les chien ?]

Lavi On dit bonjour au début d'une conversation U.U Mon cher bisexuel refoulé

Tyki : P-pardon ?

Lavi : Yû me l'a dit ! Tu m'as menti ! Saloperie !

Tyki : Je t'ai pas menti. Je ne suis plus bi, ok ?

Lavi : Mouais, mouais enfin bref, je vais en boite avec Allen, tu veux venir ?

Tyki : -.- tu me dérange pour ça ?

Lavi : Ah je te dérange ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Tyki : Je suis en pleine partie de poker u.u

Lavi : Ha ok... Bon tu veux venir ?

Tyki : Je peux pas. On abandonne pas une partie comme ça.

Lavi : Mais on y va pas tout de suite, ce soir...

Tyki : Je suis pris toute la nui/ ah Yû ! C'est ton copain au téléphone tu veux lui parler ?

Lavi : =.= tu es sûr que tu joue au poker ?

Tyki : Je ferai quoi sinon ? Bon je passe le patron, mes adversaire râlent (donne le tel à Yû)

Lavi Salut ^^

Yû : 'lut.

Lavi : alors, tu fais quoi ?

Yû : ... Soirée entre vampires.

Lavi : Aaah la chance...

Yû : N'espère même pas m'accompagner un jour.

Lavi (une boule dans la gorge) : ... Donc Tyki ne viendra pas ?

Yû : Non, il sera là toute la nuit.

Lavi : D'accord... (raccroche)

Yû : ... (rend son téléphone à Tyki, et s'assoit pour jouer au poker en attendant les autres vampires)

Lavi (Va se changer en attendant Allen)

Au court de la partie, il y a quelques échanges de sang.

Lavi (Met une chemise à Yû, manches remontés aux coudes, les trois premiers boutons ouvert, un jean et des vans blanche (ne met pas de bandana))

Allen arrive un peu plus tard.

Lavi (Va lui ouvrir en se forçant à sourire)

Allen : Ça va bien ce soir ? ^^

Lavi : Oui et toi ?

Allen : Oui ^^ t'es prêt ?

Lavi : Voui on peut y aller

Allen (regarde le ciel) pourvu que la météo se calme.

Lavi : Au pire on s'en fout, on restera à l'intérieure

Allen : Oui, mais c'est chiant de marcher pour arrivé trempé en boite

Lavi : Oui x) on va courir

Allen : Ou tu pique une voiture.

Lavi : Tiens bah celle de Yû U.U

Allen : Il dira rien ?

Lavi : Non, non t'inquiète.

Allen : bon... On y va ?

Lavi : Ouais (sa veste et les clés de voitures, sort de dehors et va dans la voiture)

Allen (le suit)

Lavi (Roule jusqu'à la boite, descend et rentre)

Allen (rentre aussi)

Lavi : Bon, tu veux boire quelque chose ou tu vas directement danser ?

Allen : On danse avant d'être bourré.

Lavi : X) oui momo ! (l'emmène sur la piste)

Allen (sur la piste, danse)

Lavi (Fait pareil et après 20 minutes de danse intensive, va s'assoir à une table libre)

Allen (va le rejoindre)

Lavi : Ça va ? ^O^

Allen : Oui ^^

Lavi : J'ai soif ! tu viens ? (va au bar)

Allen (y va aussi)

Lavi (Prend un whisky coca)

Allen (prend de la tequila)

Lavi (Revient à la table avec son verre et le boit tranquillement) tu as repéré quelqu'un d'intéressant ?

Allen : Euh, non. Je viens pas en boite pour ça.

Lavi : Ah ouais ? Dommage... Regarde, lui là-bas ? Il fait que de te regarder ! Et il est mignon...

Allen : -.-

Lavi : C'est juste une proposition et on est là pour s'amuser.

Allen : Mouais... Si tu veux draguer, tu le feras tout seul. u.u

Lavi : Han Nooon moi je peux pas O.O

Allen : Yû est pas là pour vérifier.

Lavi : Il le saura quand même et je suis fidèle u.u

Allen : Et lui ? Il est fidèle aussi ?

Lavi : Bah oui j'espère

Allen : Hm. D'ailleurs, il fait quoi ce soir ? Je pensais que lui dirai de venir.

Lavi : Il est avec Tyki à jesaisplusquoi.

Allen : Oh. Tu n'as peur qu'il se passe un truc entre eux ?

Lavi (éclate de rire)

Allen : Bah quoi ? u.u

Lavi : Je leur demanderais. x")

Allen : Fais gaffe, ils peuvent mentir x)

Lavi : Oui c'est vrai d'ailleurs Tyki m'avait menti, c'est un bisexuel refoulé.

Allen : Sans blague ?

Lavi : C'est Yû qui me l'a dit mais Ça fait longtemps qu'il n'a pas couché avec un mec

Allen : Ah, et tu sais pourquoi ?

Lavi : Non, Ça s'est peut-être mal passé.

Allen : Si les fois d'avant c'étaient bien passé, c'est idiot qu'il arrête.

Lavi : Mouais... Je lui demanderais mais il me renverra chier. -.-

Allen : Et Yû il sait pas ?

Lavi : Han mais bien sur ! Mon Yû-doudou

Allen : XD trop bien le surnom !

Lavi : C'est mignon hein ? XD

Allen : Trop x)

Lavi : Mais il aime pas ! XD

Allen : Et lui, il t'a trouvé un surnom ?

Lavi : Mon lapin UwU"

Allen : XD

Lavi : J'ai rien d'un lapin

Allen : Tu cours vite ?

Lavi : Euh... Un peu... Que quand on me poursuit enfin... Quand je me rétame pas par terre -.-

Allen (rit) peut-être que dans votre couple c'est lui le prédateur et toi la proie u.u

Lavi : Euh... Oui souvent... -\\\-

Allen : Bah c'est peut-être pour ça le surnom.

Lavi : Han le con

Allen : ^^" lui ou toi ?

Lavi : Les deux

Allen : ^^ inverse les rôles

Lavi : On ne la fait qu'une fois... :/ et je sais pas s'il me laissera recommencer

Allen : Et si tu lui laisse pas le choix ?

Lavi : Hm... Peut-être...

Allen (fini son verre) on retourne danser ?

Lavi : Ouiiii (fini son verre cul-sec et saute sur ses pied)

Allen (va sur la piste)

Lavi (Le prend par derrière par la taille et le fait tourner)

Allen : Hey !

Lavi (rit et le serre dans ses bras, l'embrasse dans le cou)

Allen : Arrête Lavi ! (le repousse)

Lavi : Mais je plaisante (rit encore) tu devrais penser à prendre un peu de poids

Allen : Dis, tu serais pas un peu soul ?

Lavi : Un peu... Je peux t'embrasser pour voir ?

Allen : non.

Lavi : Tsss pas drôle

Allen : On devrait rentrer, si tu bois un autre verre j'imagine pas ton état

Lavi : Beuh... Mais nan !

Allen : Si tu le dis u.u

Lavi : X)

Allen (retourne au bar un peu plus tard)

Lavi (Boit la même chose)

Allen (prend pareil que Lavi)

Lavi (Boit rapidement son verre et retourne sur la piste)

Allen (de même) [il est un peu bourré aussi]

Lavi (Rit d'un rien)

Allen (rit avec lui)

* * *

reviews ?


	17. Chapitre 17

Salut ^^ merci pour toutes vos reviews et voilà le chapitre de 17

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le lendemain, vers 10h.

Lavi (Rentre dans la maison, mort de rire)

Yû (dans sa chambre, l'entend, va le voir)

Lavi (Toujours un peu bourré, s'aide du mur pour rester debout et rit toujours)

Yû : -.- tu empeste l'alcool.

Lavi : Bonjour ! XD

Yû : Tu as bu combien de verre ?

Lavi : 23 némi !

Yû : -.- tu dessoule, après tu m'approche (retourne dans sa chambre)

Lavi (S'allonge par terre en riant)

Yû : * tu n'as pas fait de bêtise j'espère *

Lavi : * Va savoir x) *

Yû (revient le voir, le regarde dans les yeux)

Lavi (Le regarde aussi tout sourire)

Yû : Tu as fait quoi ?

Lavi : Je sais plus XD

Yû : -.-

Lavi (rit)

Yû : Lavi, je plaisante pas.

Lavi : Mais je sais plus !

Yû (soupire) : va te coucher. Tu retrouveras peut-être la mémoire u.u

Lavi (Rit encore et rampe vers sa chambre)

Yû : -.- (le regarde)

Lavi (Y arrive pas donc est encore plus mort de rire)

Yû (en a marre, va chercher une bouteille d'eau (froide) et l'arrose)

Lavi (Roule sur le dos et lève les bras) il pleut ! ^^

Yû : -_- abruti

Lavi (Éternue et rit encore)

Yû (lui attrape la jambe et le traine à sa chambre)

Lavi : AAAAH AU VIOL !

Yû (le jette sur son lit et sort en claquant la porte)

Lavi : O.O ! ... (s'endort quelques minutes plus tard)

Yû (retourne dans son cercueil)

Lavi (Se réveille le soir barbouillé, se lève et va aux toilettes se forcer à vomir)

Yû (lit dans le salon)

Lavi (Va prendre une douche froide)

Yû (toujours pareil)

Lavi (Après s'habille, puis va au salon)

Yû (lit encore) : tu te souviens de ta soirée ?

Lavi : Ouais pourquoi ?

Yû : Pour savoir ce que tu as fait.

Lavi : Bah j'ai bu et dansé -.-

Yû : C'est tout ?

Lavi : Ah si ^^""""" j'ai smacké Momo

Yû : …

Lavi : Mais je l'ai embrassé sous l'effet de l'alcool.

Yû : Hm.

Lavi : Tu m'en veux ?

Yû : ... Non.

Lavi : Vraiment ? Je suis désolé. (caresse sa joue)

Yû : C'est bon, t'inquiète pas.

Lavi (Fait un petit sourire et l'embrasse, s'écarte et le regarde)

Yû : ... (lit)

Lavi : ... Je veux pas être chiant mais pourquoi tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Yû : ... Parce que... (soupire) il faut une raison ?

Lavi : ... Bah... Oui... Il y a toujours une raison.

Yû : …

Lavi : ... Alors ?

Yû : ... J'ai fait pareil.

Lavi : ... Ah, avec qui ?

Yû : Ceux de la soirée, hier...

Lavi (Rit) : tous ?

Yû : On mise pas que du sang au poker.

Lavi : Ah d'accord.

Yû : …

Lavi (Sourit et l'embrasse)

Yû (pose son livre, prend Lavi sur ses genoux)

Lavi (Le serre dans ses bras) : sinon vous vous êtes bien amusé ?

Yû : Oui.

Lavi (Sourit et embrasse sa joue)

Yû (arbore un visage neutre, mais le laisse faire)

Lavi : Bon, je m'absente un moment, je reviens plus tard.

Yû : Tu vas où ?

Lavi : Acheter quelques trucs (l'embrasse amoureusement)

Yû : Hm. A+ (va dans sa chambre)

Lavi (Va dans un magasin pour acheter son a tiraille de lapin et rentre)

Yû (dans sa chambre, se repose)

Lavi (Va tout essayer dans la salle de bain et rougit quand il se voit)

Yû (fait le vide dans son esprit)

Lavi (Va dans sa chambre (toujours en lapin sexy))

Yû (le regarde, soupire)

Lavi : -\\\\- dis vite ce que t'en pense pour que je puisse aller me changer

Yû : ... Ça te va bien.

Lavi : ... (sort rapidement)

Yû (reprend son occupation) [ne rien faire]

Lavi (Une fois changer, retourne voir et l'embrasse)

Yû ... (toujours neutre) [en faite ça a été plus loin que les baisers entre vampire]

Lavi : ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Yû : Rien...

Lavi : Vraiment ?

Yû : ... Je suis fatigué. [avec tout le sang qu'il a avalé la veille ? Non]

Lavi : ... (se lève et s'en va)

Yû (le regarde partir) : * je suis désolé *

Lavi : * D'être fatigué ? *

Yû : * ... Non c'est pas ça... *

Lavi : * C'est quoi alors ? *

Yû : * ... C'est pas important... *

Lavi : * Alors pourquoi tu t'excuse ? *

Yû : * ... *

Lavi : *Tu me mentirais pas par hasard ?*

Yû : * ... *

Lavi : * Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? *

Yû : * je... Je t'ai pas dit tout la vérité pour hier... *

Lavi : * ... Ah vraiment ? Tu... Tu as fait plus que les embrasser ? *

Yû : * oui... *

Lavi : * ... Ça t'as plus ? *

Yû : * ... Disons que... ça change de ce qu'on fait... *

Lavi : ...

Yû : * Excuse-moi... *

Lavi : * excuses acceptées... *

Yû : * ... * (va le voir, l'enlace)

Lavi : * j'ai l'impression de ne pas pouvoir te satisfaire... *

Yû : * Tu crois que c'est pour ça ? *

Lavi : * non mais c'est ce que je ressens depuis quelques temps *

Yû : * Pourquoi ? *

Lavi : * quand on fait l'amour, j'ai l'impression que tu ne prends pas de plaisir... *

Yû : * C'est qu'une impression *

Lavi : *...*

Yû : * Et qu'est-ce que ça changerait ? Je t'aime, c'est suffisant *

Lavi : * c'est vrai... je t'aime aussi. *

Yû (l'embrasse sur la tempe, le serre contre lui)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû : ... (le berce doucement)

Lavi : Yû...

Yû : Oui ?

Lavi : Tu m'aimes en lapin ?

Yû : Je t'aime quelque soit ton apparence.

Lavi : ... Pourrais-tu arrêter d'être aussi parfait et essayer de me trouver des défauts ?

Yû : la perfection n'existe pas, arrête de dire que je le suis.

Lavi : pour moi, tu l'es.

Yû : Je suis loin de l'être.

Lavi : Tu veux pas me montrer comment ?

Yû : Hier soir est une preuve suffisante...

Lavi : C'est vrai... D'ailleurs... Merci de m'avoir lancé dans ma chambre.

Yû : ... un conseil... ne bois plus d'alcool.

Lavi : Oui promis. (caresse ses lèvres des siennes)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (approfondit le baiser)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Yû : Lavi... pas ce soir

Lavi : Oui... de toute façon, je ne peux pas.

Yû : Comment ça ?

Lavi : J'ai encore des séquelles de la dernière fois et si on le refait, je risque de saigner encore plus...

Yû : Je compte pas recommencer comme la dernière fois.

Lavi : Même... ça changerait presque rien... enfin bref (l'embrasse à nouveau)

Yû (l'allonge sur le lit, l'embrasse toujours)

Lavi (l'enlace tendrement, mordille ses lèvres)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi (quitte ses lèvres et le regarde)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (caresse ses lèvres en souriant et l'embrasse encore)

Yû (suçote ses lèvres)

Lavi (détache ses cheveux)

Yû (caresse sa nuque)

Lavi (caresse son dos, l'embrasse langoureusement)

Yû (participe avidement)

Lavi (quitte ses lèvres quelques secondes pour pouvoir respirer et replonge sur ses lèvres)

Yû : * tu vas finir par mourir asphyxié *

Lavi : * nan je gère x) *

Yû : * mouais... *

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû : Et si tu dormais ? Après ta nuit d'hier, tu en as bien besoin

Lavi : j'ai dormi toute la journée.

Yû : On a cours demain.

Lavi : Bon... d'accord... Dans dix minutes (l'embrasse)

Yû : * Ok... *

Lavi (enroule ses jambes à sa taille, le caressant, mordille sa lèvre pour aller dans son cou)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi : * tu veux pas participer ? *

Yû : * Si je participe tu risque d'avoir mal *

Lavi : * s'il y a pas pénétration, je n'aurais pas mal * (caresse sa nuque, dévorant ses lèvres)

Yû : * ... Très bien... * (délaisse ses lèvres, embrasse sa mâchoire puis son cou)

Lavi (inspire d'aise, caresse son bas-dos)

Yû (glisse ses mains sous son haut)

Lavi (frissonne de plaisir, fait remonter ses mains)

Yû (grimace) [il a pas bien cicatrisé sur certaines plaies faites la veille]

Lavi (enlève ses mains) : * qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? *

Yû : * C'est rien... juste des blessures que j'ai depuis hier. *

Lavi : * aah... * (n'ose pas le retoucher)

Yû : * mais ça va, t'inquiète pas. *

Lavi (caresse son visage et l'embrasse lentement, avec douceur et tendresse)

Yû (y participe)

Lavi (caresse ses paupières fermées)

Yû : * C'est agréable... *

Lavi (recommence) : * ah bon ? *

Yû : * je le dirais pas sinon*

Lavi (sourit et fait glisser ses doigts sur ses pommettes, puis ses joues)

Yû (le laisse faire, souriant)

Lavi (caresse sa mâchoire)

Yû : * tu devrais être masseur... *

Lavi (rit) : * merci *

Yû : * et si tu dormais maintenant ? *

Lavi : Un dernier baiser ?

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (mord sa lèvre [pas jusqu'au sang])

Yû : * bonne nuit mon p'tit lapin que j'aime x) *

Lavi : * Bonne nuit mon Yû-doudou. Je t'aime aussi ! *

Yû (se lève, et sort de la chambre)

Lavi (s'allonge confortablement)

Yû (va dormir dans son cercueil)

Lavi (s'endort au bout de quelques minutes)

Yû (s'endort aussi)

Lavi (Le lendemain, se réveille et regarde l'heure en soupirant)

Yû (est déjà sous la douche)

Lavi : *Puis-je te rejoindre ?*

Yû : * si tu défonce la porte u_u * [c'est fermé]

Lavi : *Maaaiiieuh ! T^T*

Yû : * désolé, mais c'est une habitude de fermer la porte *

Lavi : Tss (va prendre son petit dèj)

Yû (sort une dizaine de minutes plus tard)

Lavi (va dans la salle de bain dès que c'est ouvert)

Yû : Y'a pas le feu u_u

Lavi (sourit et l'embrasse) : oui u_u (commence à se préparer, retire son cache-œil)

Yû (le regarde, et sort)

Lavi (prend sa douche)

Yû (s'habille, prépare son sac, va dans le salon)

Lavi (finit de se préparer, prend son sac et le rejoint au salon [il a oublié de remettre son bandeau])

Yû : Lavi, tu n'oublie rien ?

Lavi : hein ? -.-

Yû : Ton œil.

Lavi : ... (court à la salle de bain)

Yû : * Pas la peine de courir, on n'est pas en retard *

Lavi : * oui... * (remet vite son bandeau)

Yû (l'embrasse dès qu'il revient) : Arrête de paniquer pour rien.

Lavi : Hm (le serre contre lui)

Yû (lui caresse les cheveux) : On y va ?

Lavi : Oui (sourit)

Yû : A pied ou en voiture ?

Lavi : Comme tu veux.

Yû : -.- je m'en fous. Tu veux marcher ou pas ?

Lavi (lui sourit) : on va marcher.

Yû : D'accord. (sort, suivit de Lavi, et ferme la porte à clé)

Lavi (lui prend la main et marche en direction du lycée)

Yû (marche en silence)

Lavi (regarde le sol, pensif)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (sens son regard, lui jette un coup d'œil)

Yû : Tu rêvasse ?

Lavi : Un peu...

Yû : Ah quoi tu penses ?

Lavi : Tu ne lis plus les pensées des gens ?

Yû : Je m'abstiens. Tu as marre parfois alors... je me calme sur ce point.

Lavi (s'arrête et l'enlace) : Merci (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe quelques secondes) : Alors tu me dis ?

Lavi : ... On a cours de sport... Et on fait Badminton maintenant T-T

Yû : Tu aimes quoi comme sport ?

Lavi : Le tennis, l'équitation et la natation u_u

Yû : Que des trucs qu'on fera jamais au lycée.

Lavi : Oui, je suis dégouté du sport qu'on pratique avec des petits braillards qui se prennent pour les meilleurs u_u

Yû : J'ai pas ce genre de problème. u_u

Lavi : Pourquoi ?

Yû : Ceux qui se prennent pour les meilleurs, je les écrase. x)

Lavi (rit aux éclats et le serre contre lui)

Yû (le serre aussi, puis le soulève (assez pour qu'il ne touche plus le sol) et marche)

Lavi : Hey xD

Yû : On va être en retard si on s'arrête toutes les deux minutes.

Lavi : Okai (s'accroche à lui)

Yû (continue de marcher, le portant toujours)

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (sourit, marche jusqu'à une rue avant le lycée) : Tu marche tout seul maintenant ?

Lavi : Hm... (détache ses bras)

Yû (le dépose et lui prend la main)

Lavi (lui sourit et marche)

Ils vont prendre leurs affaires, de sport et vont au gymnase.

Lavi (reste près de lui, respirant son parfum)

Yû : Je suis pire qu'une drogue ou quoi ? x)

Lavi : Oui x) (embrasse son cou)

Prof (arrive) : Arrêtez de vous bécoter et allez vous changer.

Yû : Tch'

Prof : Tu les veux pour quand tes heures de colle ?

Yû : Je sais pas quand j'aurais du temps libre... disons dans un siècle ou deux u_u

Prof : #

Yû (emmène Lavi dans les vestiaires)

Lavi : Tu es sûr d'avoir du temps libre dans un siècle ou deux ?

Yû : Non. Mais il sera plus là pour vérifier.

Lavi : Moi non plus. x)

Yû : ...

Lavi (commence à se changer) : je t'écrirais un mot pour que tu t'en souviennes.

Yû : trop aimable... (se change aussi)

Lavi (finit de se changer et l'attend, parlant avec Allen)

Yû (sort, ignorant royalement le Moyashi)

Lavi (prend sa main, riant toujours avec Momo)

Yû : ...

Allen : Hey Yû, pourquoi tu es pas venu en boite ?

Yû : Sans intérêt.

Allen : Même avec Lavi ?

Yû : J'aime pas aller en boite.

Lavi : Il sait pas danser. u_u

Allen : Ah. xD

Yû : Je sais tout faire. u_u

Lavi : d'accord... alors c'est que tu n'aime pas les endroits trop bruyant. *sale vieux x)*

Yû : -.-

Lavi : * quel ado normalement bien constitué n'aime pas aller en boite ? *

Yû : * Quand j'étais ado je travaillais déjà *

Lavi : * C'était une autre époque u_u *

Yû : * Et je suis plus un ado u_u *

Lavi : * oui... un vieillard u_u même si ça se voit pas *

Yû : * tu voudrais que ça se voit ? *

Lavi : * Surtout pas O.O *

Yû : * x) *

Lavi : ^^"

Yû : * Tu ne m'aime que pour mon apparence ? Je retiens *

Lavi : * hein ? mais non ! *

Yû : * Alors tu aimes quoi chez moi ? *

Lavi : * tout u_u je t'aime comme tu es *

Yû : * Pique-moi mes répliques, je te dirais rien *

Lavi : * hey x) bah quoi ? *

Yû : * Bah rien u_u *

Lavi : * Je t'aime tout entier...*

Yû : * Voilà, là tu innove *

Lavi (lui sourit)

Allen (largué par ce moment de silence [oral]) : ê.è Des fois on dirait que vous parlez par télépathie.

Lavi (rit)

Allen : Quoi ? C'est vrai

Lavi : C'est le langage des n'amoureux u_u

Allen : C'est ça ouais...

Lavi : Tu devrais essayer ^^

Allen : Euh... Quand j'aurais une copine.

Lavi (chuchote et en regardant Yû, souriant) : Ou un copain

Yû : * Tyki passe son temps à flirter, il ne se contenterait pas de lui *

Lavi : * Han c'est nul alors *

Yû : * Sauf si j'abuse encore de mes droits de maître u_u *

Lavi : * mais ça serait tromper Allen... *

Yû : * Non, pas si je lui ordonne de rester fidèle *

Lavi : * ah oui... dis... tu as déjà couché avec lui ? *

Yû : * ... ouais... * (détourne le regard)

Lavi : * et il est bien ? *(cherche son regard)

Yû : * ... il s'en sort. Mais il t'arrive pas à la cheville. *

Lavi (rougit fortement)

Yû (l'embrasse) : * je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais mignon quand tu rougis ? *

Lavi (sourit) : * oui~ *

Yû : x) * Je me répète... c'est l'âge. *

Lavi : * je te pardonne * (ne peut s'empêcher de rire)

Yû : * Tu me pardonne de quoi ? *

Lavi : * de te répéter u_u... hey dans un sens je suis ton gigolo O.O *

Yû : * xD *

Lavi : * x) le pire c'est que c'est vrai... Tss ... je t'aime. *

Yû : * C'est pas vrai u_u *

Lavi : * ah bon ? et pourquoi ? *

Yû : * Parce que si c'était le cas, je n'éprouverais aucun sentiment à ton égard *

Lavi (rougit encore un peu)

Yû : * Bon... on va arrêter de parler le temps que tu reprennes une couleur normal *

Lavi : -/-

Prof : Aller, prenez une raquette et un volant pour deux.

Lavi : On se met tout les deux ?

Yû : Ok.

Prof : Hey vous, je veux pas vous voir ensemble !

Lavi : Hein ? Mais pourquoi ?

Prof : Parce que vous êtes pas là pour jouer mais travailler !

Lavi : Jouer ?

Yû : Tu permets Lavi. (va voir le prof)

Lavi : -_-" oui...

Une "petite explication" a lieu entre eux. À peine une minute plus tard, Yû revient près de Lavi.

Lavi : Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

Yû : Rien. (sourire sadique)

Lavi : O.o

Yû : Je l'ai juste traumatisé pour les quelques années à venir. * les illusions c'est fou ce que c'est pratique *

Lavi : Hmm... Méchant * vampire * ! Mérites-tu punition ? Non... je ne pense pas

Yû : Moi je vais t'en coller une. (se place sur le terrain)

Lavi : Mais bien sur u_u (se place aussi)

Ils jouent... travaillent [^^"] et Yû enchaine point sur point

Lavi (Yû le fait courir sur presque tout le terrain, est essoufflé)

Yû : * ça va Lavi ? x) * (fait un smatch)

Lavi : RAAHAAHAAH ! (cri de rage)

Yû (rit)

Un élève : La tafiole se fait massacrer xD

Yû (lui lance un regard noir)

Lavi : _## je vais le buter [l'élève]

Yû : * Je m'en charge * (à l'élève) tu veux voir si tu ferais mieux ?

L'élève : Je suis champion régional de badminton.

Yû : Je tremble de peur -.- (se met face à lui sur le terrain)

Lavi (s'écarte en riant)

La partie commence, et Yû fait courir son adversaire qui se défend tant bien que mal [surtout mal en faite]

Le match s'achève sur un honorable score de 21 - 0

Lavi (est mord de rire)

L'élève (totalement HS)

Yû (respiration normale, visage neutre) : déjà fini ?

L'élève (reprend difficilement son souffle)

Yû (va voir Lavi)

Lavi (lui sourit et chuchote) : Bravo mon Yû-doudou.

Yû : Juste bravo ? J'ai pas droit à une récompense ?

Lavi (l'enlace et l'embrasse)

Yû : * Je préfère ça *

Lavi (le serre contre lui, ne lâchant plus ses lèvres)

Yû (le plaque contre le mur, l'embrasse encore)

Tous les élèves les regardent.

Lavi (caresse sa nuque, dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (lâche ses lèvres, s'attaque à son cou)

Lavi (soupire d'aise, caresse son dos)

Yû (s'écarte un peu, et se retourne) : Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire ?

Les élèves : ...

Lavi (sourit, le ramène contre lui et lui chuchote à l'oreille) : Tu compte aller plus loin ?

Yû : * Pas ici. Mais à la maison peut-être... *

Lavi : * ce soir alors ? * (mordille sa lobe)

Yû : * Pourquoi pas. *

Lavi : * tout de suite ? * (presse son genou entre ses jambes)

Yû : * je croyais que tu voulais plus sécher *

Lavi : * tu as assez de force pour me trainer à la maison, non ? x) *

Yû : * c'est pas pour ça que je le ferais *

Lavi : * D'accord... Alors ce soir... *

Yû : * ça te laisse le temps pour réfléchir à tout ce que je vais te faire *

Lavi : * tout ce que tu vas me faire ? * (légèrement effrayé)

Yû : * Je recommencerais pas comme la dernière fois... sinon je garantis pas que tu puisses rester en vie *

Lavi : ...

Yû (l'embrasse) : * ce soir ce sera tout en douceur *

Lavi : * J'ai hâte d'y être * (ferme l'œil et participe au baiser)

Yû (rompt le baiser au bout de quelques secondes) : On va se changer, le prof m'a donner la clé des vestiaires [pas de plein gré]

Lavi : Oui (le suit)

Ils vont dans les vestiaires, Yû ferme la porte à clé derrière eux.

Lavi (rit et se change)

Yû (se change aussi, les autres mecs gueulent parce que c'est fermé)

Lavi : On devrait peut-être leur ouvrir... (finit de se changer)

Yû : 2secondes. (l'embrasse langoureusement) maintenant on peut leur ouvrir.

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (ouvre la porte)

Lavi (prend son sac et sort)

Yû (lui prend la main, le suit)

Lavi (le prend par la taille et se dirige vers le prochain cours)

* * *

Reviews ?


	18. Chapitre 18

Encore deux chapitres dans une journée, ça se devient la routine x)

* * *

Ils vont devant la salle.

Lavi (se blottit contre lui, ferme l'œil)

Yû (le berce quelques seconde et se stoppe)

Le prof est là.

Lavi (lève la tête vers lui et embrasse son cou)

Prof : Lavi, Yû, je veux pas vous voir à côté en cours. (ouvre la salle et entre)

Yû : * ils sont tous ligués contre nous aujourd'hui ou quoi ? ê.è *

Lavi : Pff (l'embrasse langoureusement)

Yû (y participe)

Lavi (quitte ses lèvres et lui fait un bisous esquimaux en souriant)

Yû : * On va peut-être y all/ *

Prof : Vous attendez quoi pour rentrer ?

Lavi : -.- (rentre et va près de la fenêtre)

Yû (va à l'opposé)

Lavi (le regarde et lui fait un petit signe de main)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi, le regarde inlassablement)

Prof : Lavi !

Lavi (se tourne vers lui) : Oui ?

Prof : Arrête de fixer ton camarade et énumère les présidents de la IVe et Ve République

Lavi : Ah -.-, 4e république : 1947-1954 Vincent Auriol, 1954-1958 René Coty, 5e république : 1958-1969 Charles de Gaulle, 1969-1974 Georges Pompidou, 1974-1981 Valéry Giscard d'Estain, 1981-1995 François Mitterrand et 1995-2007 Jacques Chirac. Voila. ^^

Prof (sans voix) [il est habitué à avoir un cancre en classe] : Euh... parfait... (reprend son cours)

Yû : * Lavi... tu m'impressionne. *

Lavi (rit intérieurement) * il se la ferme enfin !... merci * (sourit à Yû)

Yû : * Je savais pas que tu étais passionné d'histoire *

Lavi : * c'est une de mes matières préférées ^^"... *

Yû (sourit)

Lavi : * j'ai trop envie de t'embrasser T^T *

Yû (regarde l'heure) : * dans 42min et 12secondes *

Lavi : *Hm... ça va être long =.=*

Yû : * Si tu aime l'histoire, c'est sensé passer vite *

Lavi : * mais là, vois tu, j'ai plus envie de te sauter dessus que de faire de l'histoire u_u... on serait à côté encore... mais là… *

Yû : * Patience Lavi. Tu me sauteras dessus bien assez tôt *

Lavi : * j'espère bien u.u *

Le cours passe. A la fin

Lavi (range ses affaires, se lève et saute sur Yû)

Yû (l'enlace) : tu as tenu plus longtemps que je le pensais

Lavi : Hm (le serre contre lui)

Yû (l'embrasse de multiple fois sur les lèvres)

Lavi (participe, attrape sa nuque et approfondit le baiser)

Yû : * suis-moi *

Lavi (lui obéit)

Yû l'amène sur le toit du lycée, il n'y a personne

Lavi (sourit et l'enlace)

Yû (l'embrasse dans le cou)

Lavi (murmure) : Je t'aime (en frissonnant)

Yû : je t'aime aussi (caresse son dos, reprend ses baisers)

Lavi (joue avec une mèche des cheveux de Yû, sourit)

Yû (ne cesse de lui "dévorer" le cou) [il le mord pas]

Lavi (soupire de plaisir, le ramène contre lui)

Yû (lui mordille le lobe)

Lavi : Hhh... (caresse ses fesses)

Yû (presse l'entrejambe de Lavi avec son genou)

Lavi (gémit faiblement, frotte un peu son bassin contre lui)

Yû (fait descendre ses mains jusqu'aux reins de Lavi)

Lavi (le regarde avant de l'embrasser)

Yû (joue avec sa langue, continue ses caresses)

Lavi (le caresse aussi, passe ses mains dans les poches arrières de son jean)

Yû : * tu me fais les poche maintenant ? x) *

Lavi : * ouais et là, y a rien... * (défait les boutons de devant) * peut-être qu'ici... *

Yû : * Tu es trop impatient... * (lui bloque les mains contre le mur, frotte son bassin contre celui de Lavi pour l'exciter davantage)

Lavi (gémit longuement, écarte les jambes) [debout ? xD]

Yû : * bien trop impatient... * (continue de frotter lentement leur bassin et l'embrasse)

Lavi (gémit à chaque frottement, respire rapidement)

Yû (tient les poignets de Lavi d'une main, et glisse l'autre dans son pantalon et le caresse)

Lavi : Aaahh... c'est pas du jeu...

Yû : je ne veux entendre que tes gémissements... (caresse doucement son érection)

Lavi : Aaah... Hhh... Mmh...

Yû (sourit, accélère)

Lavi : Haa Aah ! Aaah... Hhh... (le regarde)

Yû (le regarde dans les yeux (enfin, l'œil) et continue d'augmenter le rythme en exerçant une pression plus forte)

Lavi (respire très rapidement, gémit plus fort)

Yû (ralentit le mouvements)

Lavi (reprend un peu son souffle, baisse la tête)

Yû (l'embrasse sur le front, réaccélère après quelques lents mouvements)

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou, gémit à chaque va et viens et finit par jouir)

Yû (retire sa main, le serre contre lui)

Lavi (l'enlace, comblé)

Yû : Aishiteru waga usagi.

Lavi : ... (sourit) Anoka ga dai suki * je connais que ça *

Yû (sourit) : C'est suffisant. (l'embrasse)

Lavi (caresse sa joue)

Yû : tu as peut-être faim ? Parce qu'avec tout ça tu vas rater le déjeuner u_u

Lavi : Oui, un peu.

Yû : On y va ?

Lavi : Voui mon cœur. (lui prend la main)

Yû (l'accompagne au self)

Lavi (serre légèrement la main et lui sourit)

Yû (répond à son sourire)

Lavi : Tu sais quoi ?

Yû : Tu vas me le dire.

Lavi : Je t'aime~ (chuchotements)

Yû : Je sais. Tu me l'as dit y'a 5minutes à peine.

Lavi : Mais j'avais envie de te le redire.

Yû (passe un bras autour de ses épaules)

Lavi (caresse sa main, prend son plateau)

Une fille : Yû ^^ tu veux que je te prenne quelque chose ?

Yû : Non.

La fille : Mais tu mange jamais rien ici.

Yû : Je fais comment pour garder la ligne d'après toi ?

La fille (regarde son plateau, le pose et s'en va)

Lavi : -.- garder la ligne ? (se regarde) O.O (repose son plateau)

Yû : Quoi ?

Lavi : Binh faut pas que je grossisse moi aussi UwU

Yû : -.- (prend le plateau de Lavi d'une main, et tire Lavi derrière lui)

Lavi : Mais j'vais prendre du poids TwT

Yû : Mange équilibré et fais du sport u_u

Lavi : Sport ? O.O Nooooon !

Yû : * Et si le sport ne se fait qu'avec moi... *

Lavi : * Alors là, d'accord U_u *

Yû : Aller mange avant de tomber dans les pommes.

Lavi : -.- (mange)

Yû (le regarde) : C'est si pénible de manger ?

Lavi : UxU * oui *

Yû : Et en quoi ?

Lavi : Bonne question...

Yû : -.-

Lavi : Déjà, ça fait grossir !

Yû : ça dépend ce que tu mange u_u

Lavi : Il ya tellement de gouts différents !

Yû : un des avantage d'être humain... * je ne connais plus que le goût du sang *

Lavi : * hm ça a un gout de rouille *

Yû : * C'est délicieux... * (air rêveur)

Lavi (le regarde, presque envieux)

Yû : -_- ça me donne soif...

Lavi : Tu veux que je t'en passe ? * du mien *

Yû : non ça ira. C'est juste le fait d'en parler.

Lavi : Hm...

Yû : * J'ai fait le plein de sang vampirique l'autre soir. Je vais pouvoir tenir une bonne semaine *

Lavi (sourit) : * Cool *

Yû : * Sauf en cas de problème, mais ça devrait aller *

Lavi : ... *... ça donne quoi, deux vampires qui couchent ensembles ? *

Yû : * C'est très violent... sanglant... que du bonheur... *

Lavi : ... (rend son repas en bouillit depuis quelques secondes)

Yû : * un problème ? *

Lavi : *... non aucun.*

Yû : * Arrête de massacrer ton repas *

Lavi : * c'est pas bon -.- * (fais la moue)

Yû (prend la fourchette de Lavi) : Ouvre la bouche x)

Lavi (ouvre la bouche, rougissant)

Yû (le fait manger)

Lavi (avale sans rien dire)

Yû : Je me croirais revenu y'a 60ans... (continue de le faire manger)

Lavi : Hein ? (ouvre la bouche et avale)

Yû : Hm... non laisse tomber...

Lavi : Dis. (n'ouvre plus la bouche)

Yû : ... je te le dirais quand tu auras fini de manger

Lavi : Chantage... (ouvre la bouche)

Yû : Je suis le maître du chantage...

Lavi : Gnagnagna (lui tire la langue)

Yû : -_- (lui fout la fourchette dans la bouche)

Lavi : O.O (retire la fourchette)

Yû : On ne tire pas la langue. C'est malpoli u_u

Lavi : et tu vas me planter une fourchette dans la bouche à chaque fois que je te la tirerais ? -.-

Yû : Je t'ai fait mal ?

Lavi : Oui

Yû (l'embrasse sur la joue) : Excuse-moi.

Lavi (prend son visage dans sa main et lèche ses lèvres) * c'est ma langue qui a mal *

Yû : * Quel dommage... je vais plus t'embrasser jusqu'à que tu sois remis *

Lavi : NOOOON !

Yû : xD

Tous les regards se tournent vers eux

Lavi : O.O""... ^^""""""" euh...

Yû (lui tend sa fourchette) : Finis de Manger

Lavi (prend la fourchette et mange tout seul)

Yû : Bébé est devenu grand xD

Lavi : Je t'emmerde mon Yû-doudou ! ^_^ [parle assez fort]

Ceux qui ont entendu sont morts de rire.

Yû : mais moi de même mon lapereau.

Lavi : Super comme ça on aura plus rien à faire en rentrant à la maison ! ^O^

Yû : Moi j'ai plein de trucs à faire.

Lavi : Moi aussi u_u

Yû : Bien, la discussion est close.

Lavi : Oui. (finit de Manger et prend son plateau pour sortir du self)

Yû (sort)

Lavi (marche en direction de son casier)

Yû (l'y accompagne)

Lavi (ouvre son casier, range ses cours et prend ceux de l'après midi)

Yû (adossé au mur, a l'esprit ailleurs)

Lavi (monte en haut, l'ignorant)

Yû (le suit silencieusement)

Lavi (s'assoit par terre dans le couloir en attendant le début du cours)

Yû (reste debout, à coté)

Lavi (lève la tête vers lui)

Yû (les yeux dans le vide)

Lavi : Yû...

Yû (toujours dans ses pensées)

Lavi : YO !

Yû (sursaute, le regarde) ê.è ?

Lavi : tu pensais à quoi ?

Yû : A y'a 60ans... (sourit)

Lavi : ah ouais... y avait quoi y a 60 ans ?

Yû : J'avais recueillit une fille qui vivait dans la rue. Je devais la faire manger au début... comme toi tout à l'heure.

Lavi : Oh c'est mignon... (se lève) désolé pour tout à l'heure justement.

Yû : De quoi ?

Lavi : de t'avoir appelé Yû-doudou devant tout le monde.

Yû : Ah ça... c'est pas grave u_u

Lavi : Et j'ai vraiment envie qu'on le fasse ce soir...

Yû : ça je m'en doutais.

Lavi : ...

Yû (lui ébouriffe les cheveux) : tu es prévisible

Lavi (passe la main dans ses cheveux)

Yû (sourit, et repart dans ses pensées)

Lavi : ... (baisse la tête et se remet par terre)

Yû (toujours dans la lune)

Lavi : *si seulement j'étais plus fort...*

Yû (ne lit pas ses pensées)

Lavi : *ça pourrait être aussi que du bonheur... même si je suis humain...*

Yû (toujours ailleurs)

Lavi (soupire de tristesse)

Yû (le soupire le fait revenir sur terre) : Un problème ?

Lavi : Non.

Yû : Tu viens de soupirer

Lavi : J'ai pas le droit de soupirer ?

Yû : Si... mais pourquoi tu as soupiré ?

Lavi : pour rien...

Yû (s'assoit à côté de lui, le regarde dans les yeux) : ...

Lavi (détourne la tête) : ça va surement t'énerver

Yû (l'oblige à le regarder) : Je ne m'énerverais pas.

Lavi : ... Je pensais juste au fait que je resterais un humain...

Yû : ...

Lavi : T'es fâché ?

Yû : Non... (le prend contre lui)

Lavi (le laisse faire)

Yû : Pourquoi est-ce que tu pensais à ça ?

Lavi : Parce que tu as dis qu'avec un vampire, c'était que du bonheur...

Yû : ... C'était à prendre en double sens.

Lavi : Hein ? -.-

Yû : c'est un bonheur et une torture en même temps.

Lavi : ...

Yû : tu as eu mal la dernière fois ?

Lavi : Oui pourquoi ?

Yû : Dis-toi qu'entre deux vampires ce que tu as eu c'est presque rien...

Lavi : Tu aime avoir pire ?

Yû : ... c'est pas désagréable... je suis maso. x)

Lavi : ... * ça veut donc dire que tu es obligé de te restreindre avec moi... *

Yû : * un peu... mais c'est pas un problème. *

Lavi : ...

Yû (l'embrasse sur le front) : Arrête de te prendre la tête...

Lavi : Hm...

Yû : ... (lit ses pensées)

Lavi : * j'y arriverais pas... *

Yû : ...

Lavi (se lève)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (fait quelques pas puis le regarde)

Yû (le fixe)

Lavi (revient rapidement contre lui, le fixant aussi)

Yû : Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Lavi : rien (l'embrasse)

Yû : * Lavi... *

Lavi : ... Bon d'accord... c'est fini... je vais arrêter de me casser la tête... je vais laisser le temps passer... mais excuse-moi si parfois... j'angoisse pour rien...

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (se retient de pleurer)

Yû (le berce doucement)

Lavi : ...

Yû (l'embrasse sur le front) : Je suis désolé...

Lavi (d'une voix tremblante) : ne dis pas ça...

Yû (lui caresse la joue) : ...

Lavi (quelques larmes glissent, cache immédiatement son visage)

Yû (le serre davantage) : * Ne pleure pas... *

Lavi (se calme, essuie ses larmes)

Yû : * Pourquoi tu mets dans cet état ? *

Lavi : * parce que je viens de renoncer à l'éternité avec toi... *

Yû : * ... Je t'avais déjà fait comprendre que je ne ferais jamais de toi un vampire *

Lavi : * j'espérais encore... *

Yû : * ... *

Lavi : * mais maintenant c'est fini... *

Yû (détourne la tête)

Lavi (essuie ses dernières larmes et le regarde)

Yû (son regard est caché par ses mèches)

Lavi : Yû...

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : Je suis désolé... je n'aurais pas du en parler...

Yû : Non... c'est bien que tu en ais parlé... ça permet de mettre les choses au point...

Lavi : ... oui...

Yû (pose la tête sur épaule)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (ferme les yeux)

Lavi : ... je dois louper le cours d'après... la psy du lycée veut me voir -.-

Yû : Pourquoi ?

Lavi : je sais pas... elle veut me voir...

Yû : Tu veux que je vienne ?

Lavi : ... si tu veux.

Yû : C'est à toi de voir. Si je peux t'être utile ou pas.

Lavi : ... peut-être oui... viens...

Yû : D'accord.

Lavi (prend son visage dans ses mains et l'embrasse)

Yû (attrape sa nuque, approfondit le baiser)

Lavi (l'enlace tendrement)

La sonnerie retentit (ça rime xD)

Lavi (sursaute)

Yû : Calme-toi Lavi. (lui caresse la joue) tu es anxieux ?

Lavi (secoue la tête) : non (pose sa main sur la sienne)

Yû : On va la voir cette psy ?

Lavi : Oui. (se lève)

Yû (lui prend la main)

Lavi (va chez la psy, Yû reste dehors dans la salle d'attente, s'assoit à son bureau)

Psy : Bonjour... Lavi, c'est ça ?

Lavi : oui…

Psy : Bon... Alors... ça va aujourd'hui ? Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Lavi : oui, oui...

Psy : Tu as une petite mine... Tu es malade ?

Lavi : Non.

Psy : ... je vais te poser quelques questions personnelles, d'accord ? A toi d'y répondre si tu en as envie. (feuillette son dossier scolaire) Je vois que tu as eu durant tout ton collège de bons résultats... pendant ta seconde aussi... Puis... en première... C'est la chute totale...

Lavi : ... hm...

Psy : D'après ce que j'ai compris, c'est cette année où tu as révélé à tes amis ton orientation sexuelle... et ils se sont éloignés... ta baisse de résultat est du à ça d'après ton ancien psychologue, n'est-ce pas ?

Lavi : Oui.

Psy : D'accord... Tu as reçu aussi plusieurs problèmes depuis que tu es avec Kanda.

Lavi : ...

Psy : Question indiscrète, où est-ce que vous en êtes tout les deux ?

Lavi : ... euh... bah... On vit ensemble...

Psy : C'est donc plutôt sérieux ?

Lavi : O-oui.

Psy : ça fait longtemps que tu vis chez lui ?

Lavi : peu après le début e l'année...

Psy : Vous avez déjà eu des rapports sexuels non-protégés ?

Lavi (rougit) : ... oui...

Psy (sourit) : je vois... il est comment avec toi ?

Lavi : euh... je passe...

Psy : Hm... Vous avez des projets d'avenir ?

Lavi : Pas vraiment...

Psy : Tu as une idée de tes prochaines études ?

Lavi : ... j'aimerais aller à l'université... mais je sais pas encore laquelle...

Psy : Hm... je vais te montrer un dessin... et je sais c'est pas très original mais tu va devoir me dire à quoi ça te fait penser. (lui montre un dessin qui ressemble à une gorge qui se fait mordre)

Lavi : ...

Psy : Alors ? Tu n'as rien à dire ?

Lavi : Non.

Psy : Tu es sur ?

Lavi : Oui... je passe.

Psy : ça ne se passe pas ça, désolé.

Lavi : ...

Psy : Aller dis moi... ça ne te fait penser a rien ?

Lavi : Mais nan merde ! A rien ! C'est une grosse tache noire qui ressemble à rien ! [Il a crié]

Yû : * Lavi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? *

Lavi : Tss... merde... * rien *

Psy : O.O ... hmhm... (prend des notes) La couleur ne te dit rien ?

Lavi : ... Du sang en abondance...

Psy : ... (prend encore des notes) ... tu as déjà pensé au suicide depuis que tu es ici ? Tu as déjà fait cinq tentatives avant...

Lavi : Oui...

Yû (viens plus prêt de la porte)

Psy : as-tu retouché à la drogue ?

Lavi : Non...

Psy : Tu te nourris correctement ?

Lavi : Oui...

Psy : ... (lit le dossier) ... tu as tendance à ne pas manger quand ça ne va pas... tu as une raison à cela ?

Lavi : ... (détourne la tête)

Psy : Bon... je crois qu'on a presque fini... quelques petites questions de routines et tu pourras sortir...

Lavi : ...

Psy (lui tend deux feuilles blanches) : Alors sur celle là, tu vas me noter tout les mots qui te viennent à l'esprit quand tu pense à ta relation avec Kanda... et sur l'autre, comment il la perçoit d'après toi.

Lavi : ... (remplit la première feuille avec Confiance, Sentiments, Réconfort, Douceur mais hésite à remplir l'autre)

Psy : Un problème ?

Lavi : ... je sais pas quoi mettre...

Psy : tu peux mettre la même chose... à moins que tu ne sois pas sûr...

Lavi : ... (écrit insatisfaction et lui rend les feuilles)

Psy (les lit et prend des notes)

Psy : ... Tu es libre... tu pourras dire à Yû de venir me voir ?

Lavi : Hm... (se lève et sort)

Yû (attendait contre le mur)

Lavi : Elle veut te voir.

Yû : qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut ?

Lavi : -.- qu'est-ce que j'en sais. Dépêche, elle t'attend.

Yû : Tch'. (entre)

Psy (lui sourit) : Assieds-toi s'il te plait.

Yû (s'assoit, a un visage neutre)

Psy (met les deux feuilles devant elle) : tu semble bien connaître Lavi non ?

Yû : Hm.

Psy : Est-ce qu'il a déjà essayé de se suicider depuis que tu le connais ?

Yû : ...

Psy (lui montre le dessin) : est-ce que tu connais la raison qui l'a poussé à s'énerver ?

Yû (regarde vaguement le dessin) : ... non.

Psy (lui montre maintenant les feuilles) : Lis, d'après toi, quelle est la feuille qui représente les sentiments de Lavi à ton égard ?

Yû (lit les deux feuilles, désigne celle avec "Confiance, Sentiments, Réconfort, Douceur")

Psy : Bien... et donc... si on comprend bien... d'après ton ami, tu serais insatisfait dans votre relation... tu es d'accord avec cela ?

Yû : Non.

Psy : Lavi n'a jamais refusé de se donner à toi ? Ou même de t'embrasser ?

Yû : Non.

Psy : Il n'a jamais été violent ?

Yû : Non.

Psy : Il te parait plutôt posé en ce moment ? Ou anxieux ?

Yû : Anxieux.

Psy : ... (prend des notes et pose son crayon)

Yû : ...

Psy : est-ce qu'il t'a dit qu'il était dépressif ?

Yû : Pas besoin de le dire, ça se voit.

Psy : ... il semblerait qu'il est dans le commencement d'une nouvelle crise... L'année dernière... des élèves s'étaient amusé à lui renverser un pot de peinture bleu en art plastique... il était en plein dedans... et il est devenu violent et les a frappé à sang...

Yû : ...

Psy : Evidemment... il y a toujours un risque pour qu'il s'énerve à nouveau sans raison grave mais depuis un moment... les enseignant et son entourage a remarqué cette tension qui l'habite...

Yû : Hm.

Psy : il faudra qu'il trouve un moyen de se détendre... Parce qu'il peut-être violent mais aussi être encore plus... suicidaire...

Yû (gardant toujours un air impassible) : hm.

Psy : tu devras lui montrer que tu es la pour lui... je pense que c'est important pour son moral...

Yû : Il sait que je suis là.

Psy : alors c'est bon... tu peux aller en cours.

Yû (se lève et sort)

* * *

Reviews ?


	19. Chapitre 19

... rien à dire ^^'

Merci pour les reviews et bonne lecture !

* * *

Lavi (se lève quand il le voit sortir)

Yû (va vers lui)

Lavi : qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ?

Yû : Elle m'a parlé de toi.

Lavi : ... Ah.

Yû : Tu ne m'avais pas dis que tu étais devenu violent avec ceux de ton ancien lycée.

Lavi : ... ça n'est arrivé qu'une seul fois...

Yû : Elle pense que ça peut recommencer.

Lavi : ... désolé...

Yû : T'excuse pas pour si peu.

Lavi : ...

Yû (l'enlace) : * Et je suis pas insatisfait *

Lavi : ...

Yû : * On en reparlera ce soir *

Lavi (L'embrasse) : * d'accord *

Yû : On retourne en cours. (lui prend la main)

Lavi (Le suit silencieusement)

Ils entrent en classe, et vont au fond.

Lavi (Ne fait pas du tout attention au cours)

Yû : * ça va Lavi ? *

Lavi : * Oui, oui ça va *

Yû : * vraiment ? Tu semble ailleurs... *

Lavi (Lui sourit) : * un peu mais ça va *

Yû (serre sa main dans la sienne) : * tu veux en parler ? *

Lavi : * Non. *

Yû : * ok... *

Lavi : * J'aimerais plutôt tout oublier... Merci quand même. * (caresse sa main)

Yû : *... Si jamais tu change d'avis, je t'écouterais *

Lavi (Se blottit contre lui en le remerciant)

Prof : Lavi, Yû. Vous êtes là pour travailler !

Lavi (S'écarte de Yû en fusillant le prof d'un regard noir)

Prof : tu viendras me voir à la fin de l'heure.

Lavi : Pourquoi ? J'ai rien fait !

Prof : arrête de faire l'innocent !

Lavi : Putain...

Prof : et reste poli !

Lavi : Dame de petite vertu !

Prof : bon ça suffit, tu seras collé, et je ne veux plus te voir dans mon cours.

Lavi : Super ! (prend ses affaires et part)

Yû (fait de même)

Prof : je ne t'ai pas dit de partir !

Yû : et alors ? (sort)

Lavi (dans le couloir, allait aux escaliers, le voit et va vers lui)

Yû (l'enlace) : on rentre ?

Lavi : Oui (soupire de soulagement)

Yû (marche vers la sortie en enlaçant sa taille d'un bras)

Lavi (Se colle à lui en le suivant)

Yû : * tu veux toujours rien me dire ?*

Lavi : * Non *

Yû : …

Lavi : *... En fait j'ai aussi frappé un prof...*

Yû : * vraiment ? Et il s'est passé quoi après ? *

Lavi : * J'ai été renvoyé plusieurs jours et mon prof de maths n'a plus voulu m'approcher *

Yû : * ça peut se comprendre... *

Lavi : * ... *

Yû : * c'est pas contre toi... ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il y a plein de prof qui se font agresser, et certains ne s'en sortent pas vivant. Il a pris peur, rien de plus *

Lavi * Oui... * (le regarde)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (Sourit aussi et l'embrasse rapidement)

Yû : * bon... Si tu n'as rien d'autre à dire là-dessus, changeons de sujet *

Lavi * D'accord * (continue d'avancer) * de quoi veux tu parler ? *

Yû : * Pourquoi dis-tu que je suis insatisfait ? *

Lavi * ... Parce que c'est comme ça que je le ressens *

Yû : * c'est parce que je refuse de faire de toi un vampire ? *

Lavi : * ... Oui... *

Yû : * sache que ça n'a rien à voir... Je ne veux pas de transformer parce que être vampire... C'est loin d'être une vie... *

Lavi : * Mais ça... Ça m'était totalement égal... *

Yû : * je ne veux pas que passe l'éternité à souffrir *

Lavi : * ... Je n'aurais pas passé l'éternité à souffrir si tu étais là *

Yû : * bien sûr que si... Tu peux pas comprendre *

Lavi : * Si je peux pas comprendre, explique-moi... *

Yû (soupire) : * la transformation est douloureuse, tu passerais des mois à essayer de contrôler tes nouvelles faculté, et la dépendance au sang peut rendre complètement fou... *

Lavi : * Mais tu m'aiderais... Non ? *

Yû : * ... Je sais pas combien de temps Lulu me laissera plus ou moins libre... *

Lavi : * ...tu me transformeras une fois que je l'aurais tué *

Yû : * je t'interdis de l'approcher *

Lavi : * Alors transforme-moi maintenant *

Yû : * elle pourra te tuer aussi, ou pire... *

Lavi * Parce que là, elle ne peut pas ? *

Yû : …

Lavi : * Il suffirait d'une seul pensée de travers... Et c'est fini pour moi. *

Yû : * tant que tu reste humain, y'a moins de risque *

Lavi : * Pas vraiment non *

Yû : * tu es pas immortel, elle n'a donc pas besoin de te tuer *

Lavi : * ... *

Yû : * si tu deviens vampire, elle te tuera... *

Lavi : * pourquoi ? *

Yû : * parce qu'elle adore torturer ses "jouets" *

Lavi : * Et me tuer te torturerait ? *

Yû : * je tiens énormément à toi, tu le sais *

Lavi : * Mais dans les deux cas je meurs alors pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup ? *

Yû : * tu vivras plus longtemps en étant humain *

Lavi : * Je peux très bien te prouver le contraire... Repousser l'échéance ne changera rien *

Yû : * ... *

Lavi : * Tu ne veux toujours pas changer d'avis ? *

Yû : * je vais y réfléchir *

Lavi : * Merci * (serre sa main)

Ils arrivent à la maison

Lavi (Va dans sa chambre poser son sac)

Yû (de même)

Lavi (Va le voir et l'enlace)

Yû (l'embrasse dans le cou)

Lavi (Détache ses cheveux, souriant et resserre son étreinte)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (L'embrasse tendrement)

Yû : * je t'aime... * (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi : * Je t'aime aussi. * (mordille ses lèvres avidement)

Yû (le colle contre lui, dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (Passe ses mains dans ses cheveux, le serre contre lui)

Yû : * tu veux toujours le faire *

Lavi : * Pourquoi je ne voudrais plus ? *

Yû : * je te demande c'est tout... * (le porte jusqu'à sa chambre [à Lavi] et l'allonge)

Lavi (Sourit et le tire contre lui)

Yû (l'embrasse, lui enlève son haut)

Lavi (Frissonne et lui enlève le sien)

Yû (embrasse son torse, le caresse)

Lavi (Le regarde, souriant)

Yû (le mordille [pas jusqu'au sang])

Lavi (Soupire de plaisir)

Yû (reprend possession de ses lèvres, les lèche)

Lavi (Entrouvre les lèvres et lèche sa langue)

Yû (joue avec sa langue, frotte leur bassin l'un contre l'autre)

Lavi (Gémit de plaisir et presse son bassin contre lui)

Yû (lâche ses lèvres, lèche son cou)

Lavi (Tremble de désir)

Yû : * c'est trop long ? * (fait migrer lentement ses lèvres vers son bas-ventre)

Lavi (Tremble encore plus) : * d'habitude tu me trouve trop impatient alors je te laisse aller à ton rythme *

Yû : * et si je te dis que dans 1h, y'a peu de chance que je t'ai pris ? * (joue avec sa langue au niveau de son nombril)

Lavi * Dans une heure ? ... J'aurais déjà craqué et t'aurais supplié de prendre... * (gémit longuement)

Yû : * et bien supplie-moi * (mordille la peau de son ventre)

Lavi (Ferme l'œil, chuchote) : p-prend moi s'il te plait...

Yû (sourit, descend lentement son pantalon)

Lavi (Crie ce qu'il a chuchoté)

Yû (met un doigt sur ses lèvres) : je te prendrai... Plus tard (lui enlève son caleçon et titille sa verge)

Lavi (Gémit, se cambre)

Yû (fait de lents vas-et-viens)

Lavi : Aaaaaah...

Yû (n'accélère pas)

Lavi (Saisit les draps, serre les points et gémit longuement)

Yû (augmente légèrement le rythme, lèche son membre)

Lavi : * Tu me fais trop languir... *

Yû : * tu me remercieras après * (continue de prendre son temps)

Lavi (Écarquille les yeux, son visage se fiche dans une expression de plaisir intense)

Yû (commence à accélérer)

Lavi (Gémit plus fort)

Yû (accélère pour de bon)

Lavi (Crie de plaisir, soulève son bassin)

Yû (délaisse son sexe, le prépare)

Lavi : Mais... Continue...

Yû (prend son sexe en main, le masturbe)

Lavi (S'extase de plaisir)

Yû (continue à un rythme soutenue)

Lavi : Han oui~ ! (jouit dans sa main)

Yû (l'embrasse sur la joue, reprend la préparation de son intimité)

Lavi (L'enlace et soupire de plaisir)

Yû (dépose des baisers papillon dans son cou)

Lavi (Prend ses lèvres en écartant un peu plus les jambes)

Yû (suçote ses lèvres, enlève ses vêtements restants et le pénètre en douceur)

Lavi (Inspire de bonheur et resserre son étreinte)

Yû (attend un peu et fait de doux mouvements)

Lavi (Enroule ses jambes autour de lui et accompagne ses mouvements en gémissant)

Yû (accélère très progressivement)

Lavi (Griffe son dos, gémit plus fort)

Yû (continue d'onduler sans violence, l'embrasse dans le cou)

Lavi (Caresse son dos, puis sa nuque) : * merci... *

Yû (accélère un peu, s'introduit plus profondément)

Lavi (Se contracte, criant de joie)

Yû (devient un peu plus violent)

Lavi (Crie plus fort à chaque fois qu'il entre plus profondément, le serre le plus possible contre lui)

Yû (continue plus vite et jouit après quelques mouvements de plus)

Lavi (Embrasse inlassablement son cou) * je t'aime ! *

Yû : * je t'aime aussi *

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (lui caresse la joue) : * tu penses quoi de la "patience" ?*

Lavi : * ... * (rit)

Yû (l'embrasse tendrement)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux détachés)

Yû (lui sourit et se lève)

Lavi (se lève aussi)

Yû (va à la salle de bain, allume l'eau) [il laisse l'eau froide, il s'en fout de la température xD]

Lavi (enfile son caleçon et la chemise de Yû et va à la cuisine pour Manger)

Yû (se douche)

Lavi (puis va au salon regarder la télé)

Yû (finit de se laver, se sèche, enroule une serviette autour de sa taille, va à sa chambre)

Lavi (glande toujours sur le canapé, une sucette dans la bouche)

Yû (va dans le salon) [il a juste enfile un jean, il est torse nu °µ°]

Lavi : *µ*

Yû : Bave pas sur mon canapé -.- (s'assoit à coté de lui)

Lavi (suce sa sucette) [il a aucune idée perverse]

Yû (regarde le programme télé)

Lavi : Y a rien (fait tourné sa langue sur le bonbon)

Yû : Je vois ça. (feuillète pour voir ce qu'il y a les autres jours)

Lavi (continue de lécher sa sucette, le regarde)

Yû (sent son regard) : Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me fixe comme ça ?

Lavi : O.O Pour rien (fait toujours la même chose mais il pense vraiment pas à faire sexe [mais il l'est quand même *µ*])

Yû (le regarde dans les yeux) [euh… dans l'œil]

Lavi : ... ?

Yû : Tu aurais pas une idée derrière la tête par hasard ?

Lavi : Hein ? -.- Non.

Yû : Hm. (lit à nouveau le prog)

Lavi (se reconcentre sur sa sucette)

Yû (balance le bouquin sur la table, s'installe confortablement, ferme les yeux)

Lavi (se calle contre lui) ^^

Yû (pose sa tête sur la sienne)

Lavi (pose une main sur son torse)

Yû (se repose) [quand je dis repos... c'est que c'est une vrai statue, pas un muscle ne bouge, et il respire plus]

Lavi (se retient de respirer [pour faire comme lui])

Yû (toujours pareil)

Lavi (commence à devenir rouge)

Yû (ne fait pas attention à Lavi)

Lavi (soupire de soulagement)

Yû (pas de changement)

Lavi (se blottit contre sa statue)

Yû : Hm... * tu peux arrêter de bouger ? *

Lavi : * Désolé ^^" * (n'ose plus bouger)

Yû (profite du calme, finit par s'endormir)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (dort)

Lavi (s'endort aussi)

Le lendemain... 4h et des poussières.

Yû (se réveille)

Lavi (dort toujours)

Yû (le pousse doucement pour se lever)

Lavi : Hm... (glisse sur le côté)

Yû (va dehors pour fumer, et réfléchir)

Lavi (dort toujours)

Yû (fume clope sur clope) [les méninges travaillent dur xD]

Lavi (se réveille vers 6heure)

Yû (toujours dehors, toujours entrain de fumer [c'est sa dernière cigarette])

Lavi (se lève et regarde autour de lui)

Yû (perdu dans ses pensées)

Lavi (va le voir) : Bonjour...

Yû : Hm... salut.

Lavi (pose ses lèvres sur sa joue) * ça va ? *

Yû : * Ouais... * [y'a une bonne dizaine de mégots par terre]

Lavi (voit les mégots) : ... Tu nettoieras u_u

Yû : Je t'ai déjà demandé de faire le ménage ?

Lavi : ... ah non ^^

Yû : Alors je sais que je devrais nettoyer. (finit sa clope)

Lavi : T'es énervé ?

Yû : Non. Pourquoi cette question ?

Lavi : Je sais pas U.U (l'enlace)

Yû (l'enlace aussi) : Faudra racheter des clopes, y'en a plus.

Lavi : Tu veux pas arrêter ?

Yû : Pourquoi faire ? Ça me tuera pas.

Lavi : Mais ça me tentera pas... si tu veux vraiment que j'arrête.

Yû : Je fumerais quand tu seras pas là alors...

Lavi : D'accord (embrasse le bout de son nez puisque ses lèvres sentent le tabac)

Yû : ...

Lavi : Tu pensais ? Avant que j'arrive.

Yû : effectivement.

Lavi : Tu veux que je te laisse seul alors ?

Yû : Après deux heures de lutte mentale je veux bien un peu de compagnie

Lavi (lui sourit) : D'accord mon Yû-doudou. Ça fait longtemps que tu es réveillé alors.

Yû : oui.

Lavi (caresse sa joue) : je peux savoir sur quoi tu ruminais ?

Yû : Plein de chose...

Lavi : rien de particulier ?

Yû : Non.

Lavi : Ok. (va chercher une ficelle pour les cheveux de Yû et revient les lui attacher)

Yû (sourit, et le laisse faire)

Lavi (une fois attaché, le regarde)

Yû : Tu l'as fait trop basse.

Lavi (rit et la défait pour la refaire plus haute)

Yû : Merci. (l'embrasse sur le front)

Lavi : De rien (prend sa main)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (ferme l'œil)

Yû (son portable sonne, il regarde qui c'est, décroche pas)

Lavi : ... tu décroche pas ?

Yû : Pas envi. (se colle davantage contre Lavi)

Lavi (sourit) : c'est qui ? (prend son portable)

Yû : Qui peut m'appeler à 6h du mat' franchement ? [Tyki]

Lavi (rit et décroche) : Oui~ ?

Tyki : -.- Lavi, passe-moi Yû.

Lavi : Aah... il est occupé x)... c'est pour quoi ?

Tyki : ça te regarde pas

Lavi : D'accord alors je raccroche u_u

Tyki : c'est important, passe-le-moi.

Lavi : ... (passe le portable à Yû) *c'est important*

Yû (soupire) : Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? ... sans blague? (sourit) Je serais là dans une heure. (raccroche)

Lavi : qu'est-ce qui y a ?

Yû : Tu verras. (rentre, va enfiler une chemise)

Lavi : ? (va s'habiller)

Yû (se prépare, attend Lavi)

Lavi (le rejoint une fois près)

Yû (prend ses clés de moto)

Lavi (monte derrière lui)

Yû (roule vite)

Lavi (le serre fort contre lui) _

Yû (arrive à destination) : On est en avance u_u

Lavi : Ou ça ? .

Yû : ça va pas ?

Lavi : Très bien (descend et titube)

Yû (l'aide à tenir debout, regarde l'heure)

Lavi : Ou qu'on est ?

Yû : Vaut mieux que tu le sache pas, il faudra pas que vienne trainer ici tout seul.

Lavi : O.o ...

Yû : Disons que c'est un repère de vampires

Lavi : O.O ... *.*

Yû : -.-

Lavi : Super ! xD

Yû (lui lance un regard noir)

Lavi : ^^"... euh... hm... désolé (baisse la tête)

Yû (détourne la tête, regarde encore l'heure)

Lavi : Bon ^^""" pourquoi on est là ?

Yû : Tu vas rencontrer quelqu'un.

Lavi : O.O hein ?

Yû (sourit et regarde aux alentours pour guetter l'arrivée de la personne en question)

Lavi : C'est qui ? O.O

Yû : ... x)

Lavi : C'est qui ?

Yû : Tu verras~ elle sera bientôt là

Lavi : Elle ?

Yû : oui, "elle"

Lavi : -.- ...

Yû : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : T_T C'est qui ?

Yû (le prend dans ses bras) : Pas la peine de pleurer

Lavi : Hm (le serre dans ses bras)

Yû (la voit arrivée, lâche Lavi)

Lavi (reste accroché à lui, la regarde)

Yû (s'écarte de Lavi, la prend dans ses bras)

Lavi (une boule dans la gorge, les regarde)

Yû : Tu m'as manqué.

Road : Toi aussi.

Ils se lâchent

Yû : Lavi, je te présente Road.

Lavi (sourit a Road) : Bonjour (lui tend une main amicale)

Road (le tire pour l'abaisser et lui fait la bise)

Lavi : ^^'

Road : Alors c'est toi son nouveau copain ? ^^

Lavi : ... oui.

Road : ^^ Ravie de faire ta connaissance.

Lavi : Moi aussi... Tu dois être une des ses amis... (regarde Yû)

Yû : Un peu plus en faite... disons qu'elle est comme ma petite sœur.

Lavi (sourit) : ... C'est mignon x)

Road : En tout cas ça fait trop longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu (ressaute dans les bras de Yû)

Lavi : ... (perd son sourire)

Yû (le remarque) : * Lavi ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? *

Lavi : *rien, elle a quel âge ?*

Yû : *72ans... on dirait pas je sais *

Lavi : ... Dis... ça serait pas la fille que tu as hébergé ? U.u

Yû : Si.

Lavi (sourit)

Road : Tu lui as dit ?

Yû : Pas tout.

Lavi : Pas tout quoi ?

Yû : Avant que tu ne pique une nouvelle crise... j'y suis pour rien dans sa transformation en vampire.

Lavi : -.-"

Road : Tu veux devenir vampire ?

Lavi : ^^""" ... oui...

Road : ^^ (regarde Yû) Pourquoi tu le transforme pas ?

Yû : ...

Road: ... A cause de Lulubell... je te comprends.

Lavi : ... euh... Sinon... Road, c'est qui qui t'a transformé ? Tyki ? Ou quelqu'un que je ne connais pas ?

Road : Je sais pas qui m'a transformé.

Lavi : Ah bon ?

Road : J'ai des souvenirs très flous... je ne souviens pas avoir rencontré un vampire qui pouvait m'obliger à lui obéir. Je pense que "mon maître" est mort

Lavi : ah...

Road : Donc je suis mon propre maître ^^

Lavi : La classe x)

Yû : la chance surtout... u_u

Lavi : Oui...

Road : ^^" on parle d'autre chose ?

Lavi : ... Tu vas rester longtemps par ici ? ^^

Road : j'ai rien de prévu. donc je vais où je veux ^^

Yû : Il reste une chambre de libre à la maison, tu peux venir si tu veux.

Road : =) Je viens ^O^

Lavi (sourit et regarde Yû)

Yû (lui sourit, monte sur sa moto) : on y va ?

Road (monte derrière Yû, l'enlace)

Lavi : -.- je cours derrière c'est ça ?

Yû : Road, viens devant moi, Lavi, tu vas derrière

Road (va devant)

Lavi (monte derrière, silencieux)

Yû (démarre et roule à vitesse normale) : * Tu es bien silencieux *

Lavi : *moi ? non u_u*

Yû : * Si tu le dis... *

Lavi : *...*

Road (parle de tout et de rien avec Yû pendant le trajet)

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans le cou de Yû)

Ils arrivent à la maison

* * *

Reviews ?


	20. Chapitre 20

Bonne lecture~!

* * *

La petite bande se rend chez Yû.

Road : Wouah, c'est plus classe que ton ancien appart.

Lavi (va à la cuisine manger un truc)

Yû : Suis-moi, je te montre ta chambre.

Road : Ok ^^ (le suit)

Lavi (va dans sa chambre, travailler)

En installant la chambre, Yû et Road parle beaucoup, et rient de temps à autre.

Lavi (les écoute puis se reconcentre)

Yû (frappe à sa porte et entre) : Lavi, je vais en ville avec Road. Tu reste là ?

Lavi : Oui. J'ai des cours à rattraper. (se lève et l'embrasse)

Yû (participe avidement, puis s'écarte) : A tout à l'heure mon lapin (lui fait un bisou d'esquimau)

Lavi (sourit) : à plus tard, je t'aime.

Yû (sourit aussi et sort) : Road, on y va.

Road : J'arrive. (lui saute sur le dos)

Yû : Il serait temps que tu arrête de faire ça.

Road : ça te manquerait

Ils s'en vont.

Lavi : ... (travaille, grignote des chips en même temps)

Ils achètent le nécessaire pour que Road refasse la déco de sa chambre, ils rentrent quelques heures plus tard.

Yû (passe embrasser Lavi, lui ébouriffe les cheveux avant de rejoindre Road)

Lavi (rit et remet ses cheveux en place [même s'ils n'en ont pas])

Road fait une déco bien lugubre pour sa chambre. Yû l'aide beaucoup, puis la laisse finir pour les derniers détails, il va voir Lavi.

Lavi (lui sourit quand il le voit)

Yû (s'assoit contre lui) : toujours rien à la télé ?

Lavi : Un film à l'eau de rose, un truc sur la cuisine et une série débile et niaise pour ado... sinon des pubs (l'enlace et l'embrasse)

Yû : Je vais m'abonner au câble. u_u

Lavi (sourit et dépose des baisers dans son cou)

Yû (le serre contre lui, le laisse faire)

Lavi (prend ses lèvres)

Yû (le pousse pour l'allonger sur le canapé, l'embrasse "sauvagement")

Lavi (surprit, le laisse faire, caresse son dos)

Yû : mets-y un peu du tien, c'est pas drôle sinon... (le ré-embrasse)

Lavi (sourit et lèche ses lèvres)

Yû (suçote sa langue)

Lavi (joue avec la sienne)

Road (arrive en sautillant) : Yû~ Tu viens voir ma chambre ?

Yû (rompt le baiser) : Road... je suis occupé là.

Road : Tu viens deux minutes pour me dire ce que t'en pense et je vous laisse ^^

Lavi : ... :\

Yû (se lève, entraine Lavi avec lui, suit Road jusqu'à sa chambre)

Lavi (regarde la chambre)

Road : C'est beau hein ? ^^

Lavi : ...

Yû : Magnifique. T'es une artiste.

Road : ^^ Et toi Lavi ? Tu en dis quoi ?

Lavi : C'est... Ton style ... Lugubre... et innocent à la fois... (section art plastique le Lapin)

Road : ^^ Et si on jouait tous les trois ?

Lavi : ... maintenant ?

Road : Bah oui maintenant ^^

Lavi : ... Jouer à quoi ?

Road : Mmm... On va chercher un humain et on le torture !

Lavi : -.- sans moi (s'en va)

Road : Aller ! (le poursuit) tu as peur de perdre ?

Lavi (va dans sa chambre)

Yû : Road, va dans ta chambre.

Road : ...

Yû : il faut que je lui parle.

Road : D'accord... (va dans sa chambre)

Yû (frappe à la porte de Lavi)

Lavi (va lui ouvrir et retourne sur son lit)

Yû (referme derrière lui, reste contre la porte) : ... je suis désolé... elle a des tendances quelque peu... sadique

Lavi : Pas grave...

Yû : Tu n'apprécie pas sa présence ici n'est-ce pas ?

Lavi : ... elle est un peu trop... tactile avec toi...

Yû : Tu es jaloux ? x)

Lavi : Très

Yû : Je n'entretiens pas le même genre de relation avec elle qu'avec toi, tu n'as pas de souci à te faire.

Lavi : Je sais... (tend les bras vers lui)

Yû (va lui faire un câlin)

Lavi (le serre fort contre lui et se met au dessus)

Yû : ... (le regarde)

Lavi : ... y a un problème ?

Yû : Aucun.

Lavi : ... (hausse les épaules et se met un peu mieux a cheval sur lui, l'embrasse)

Yû (participe)

Lavi (caresse son torse, lèche ses lèvre)

Yû (attrape sa nuque, joue avec sa langue)

Lavi : *je t'aime* (lui enlève sa chemise)

Yû : * Je t'aime aussi*

Lavi (le dévore du regard) : *Qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir ?*

Yû * question extrêmement dure... *

Lavi : * je te laisse y réfléchir alors * (embrasse son torse)

Yû * fais-moi tout ce qui te passe par la tête, je suis ouvert à tout*

Lavi (Rit) : *j'ai envie que tu te caresse devant moi x)*

Yû : *je t'ai déjà dit que ça m'excite pas u.u*

Lavi : *Mais moi si*

Yû : *je peux le faire des heures sans résultat, j'en retire aucun plaisir*

Lavi : *Vraiment ? Et si je t'aide un peu ?* (défait la ceinture de Yû)

Yû : * là ça change tout... *

Lavi (Sourit et l'embrasse, baisse son pantalon et caresse son entrejambe à travers son caleçon)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Lavi (Continue lentement)

Yû (gémit doucement)

Lavi (Baisse son dernier vêtement et regarde son érection, l'effleure doucement.)

Yû (se mord la lèvre)

Lavi (Lui sourit et continue ses faibles caresses)

Yû (gémit faiblement)

Lavi (Fait glisser ses doigts le long de la verge, remonte au gland et s'arrête.)

Yû (surpris qu'il se stoppe, le regarde)

Lavi (Sourit, narquois. Refait un va et viens et se stoppe à nouveau)

Yû (sourit) : * C'est cruel ça… *

Lavi : *Je sais* (se penche et titille franchement son gland avant de s'arrêter à nouveau)

Yû : Hhh…

Lavi : *En faite je crois que j'ai plus envie u.u* [il dit Ça pour l'embeter] (se lève)

Yû : *c'est toi qui vois* [il a compris]

Lavi (Rit et se jette dans ses bras) : *c'est pas drôle !*

Yû : *c'est toi qui ris* (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : *oui... Est-ce que je t'ai excité ?* (frotte son bassin contre le sien)

Yû : * moui x) * (inverse les positions) * et toi, tu es dans quel état ?*

Lavi : *... X)*

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (Participe et caresse avidement sa nuque)

Yû (commence à lui enlever son haut)

Road (frappe) : Yû, je m'ennuie !

Lavi : il viendra plus tard (l'aide à enlever son haut et le serre contre lui)

Road : Yû, s'te plait...

Yû (soupire) : *je vais mettre les choses au point et je reviens. (enfile son caleçon et sort)

Lavi (Soupire et l'attend)

Yû (discute avec Road cinq bonnes minutes et revient)

Lavi (Le regarde et sourit)

Yû : On devrait avoir la paix une bonne heure [il lui a donné son sang, il a encore la marque]

Lavi (Le tire contre lui, regardant la marque)

Yû : …

Lavi (Baisse la tête et l'enlace)

Yû : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : Rien ...

Yû (prend son visage entre ses mains, le regarde dans les yeux)

Lavi ... (passe sa main sur la marque et regarde son sang sur sa main)

Yû (prend sa main pleine de sang, la lèche pour l'en débarrasser)

Lavi : ... (le laisse faire)

Yû (arrête une fois qu'il n'y a plus de sang sur sa main)

Lavi (Regarde sa main puis l'embrasse)

Yû : * … * (y participe peu)

Lavi (Lèche ses lèvres, sa langue quand soudain, Quitte ses lèvres et va à la salle de bain se rincer la bouche)

Yû (le suit) …

Lavi (Crache un peu de sang)

Yû (le regarde, reste silencieux)

Lavi (S'essuie la bouche et le regarde)

Yû : …

Lavi : Désolé... J'ai failli en avaler...

Yû (lui caresse la joue) : je pensais que tu sauterais sur l'occasion

Lavi : Tu n'as pas donné ton accord. (baisse la tête) je n'ai pas envie que tu me repousse, surtout pour ça.

Yû (l'enlace) : …

Lavi ... (pose sa tête sur son épaule pas blessé et ferme l'œil)

Yû (lui caresse le dos)

Lavi (le serre dans ses bras)

Yû (le ramène à sa chambre)

Lavi (S'allonge dans son lit et tire Yû sous la couette avec lui)

Yû : Attends... (part à la salle, essuie le reste de sang sur sa gorge et le rejoint)

Lavi (Se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le berce doucement)

Lavi : *Je t'aime mon cœur.* (retire son bandeau à l'œil)

Yû (caresse doucement sa cicatrice)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (l'embrasse sur le front)

Lavi (Se débarrasse de son jean pour être plus à l'aise, l'enlace)

Yû (le garde contre lui, attend qu'il s'endorme)

Lavi (ferme l'œil, et s'endort plus tard)

Yû (le regarde un moment puis s'endort aussi)

Lavi (dort)

Lavi est réveillé en sursaut par des cris et regarde par tout dans sa chambre, affolé. Yû n'est plus avec lui.

Lavi (Panique un peu, l'appelle, enfile son jean et sort de sa chambre, panique pour de bon)

Un autre cri en provenance de la chambre de Road se fait entendre.

Lavi (L'appelle encore, se laisse tomber au sol tremblant)

Yû (sort de la chambre, va le prendre dans ses bras) : je suis là, calme-toi...

Lavi (Le voit, le serre brusquement dans ses bras en pleurant)

Yû (le berce)

La victime de Road la supplie d'arrêter sa torture.

Lavi (Resserre son étreinte, cache son visage dans son torse)

Yû (le ramène dans sa chambre)

Lavi (Tremble encore un peu, le regarde, l'œil rempli de larmes)

Yû : ... Je reviens. (commence à partir et un autre hurlement brise le silence)

Lavi (Plaque sa main sur sa bouche pour retenir un cri puis met sa tête entre ses mains)

Yû (sort de la chambre)

Lavi (Est pris de spasmes)

Le silence règne à nouveau dans la maison.

Lavi (Tremble toujours)

Yû (revient dans la chambre)

Lavi (Se jette dans ses bras)

Yû (le serre doucement) : ...

Lavi (Pleure dans son cou)

Yû : Calme-toi Lavi... (le berce)

Lavi (Se calme doucement, arrête de trembler)

Yû (desserre son étreinte)

Lavi (Le regarde et s'excuse)

Yû : Cesse de t'excuser sans arrêt...

Lavi : …

Yû : Tu ferais mieux d'aller te recoucher.

Lavi (Acquiesce et retourne dans son lit)

Yû (l'embrasse sur le front et sort)

Lavi (Attend un moment et finit par se rendormir)

Yû emmène le cadavre loin de la maison.

Lavi (Dort quelques heures)

Yû est assis sur son lit, de dos par rapport à Lavi.

Lavi (Le voit mais ne bouge pas)

Yû : ...

Lavi (Passe la couverture sur sa tête et espère disparaitre)

Yû (se retourne vers lui)

Lavi (Sous la couette, ne bouge plus, prie pour que Yû l'ignore)

Yû (attend qu'il se décide à lui faire face)

Lavi (Baisse les draps et jette un coup d'œil pour voir ce qu'il fait, face à son regard, recache son visage)

Yû (soupire) : t'es trop vieux pour jouer à cache-cache

Lavi : ... Je joue pas...

Yû : Alors pourquoi tu te cache ?

Lavi : Parce que j'aime pas comment tu me regarde, j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une bêtise

Yû : Je te regardais pas quand tu t'es caché la première fois.

Lavi : ... Parce que je m'en veux pour tout à l'heure.

Yû : Ta réaction était naturelle.

Lavi : ... Ah...

Yû : A moins que tu m'ais caché que tu avais l'habitude d'être réveillé par quelques hurlements...

Lavi : ... euh...

Yû : u.u

Lavi : ... Non... C'était moi qui hurlait u.u"

Yû (hausse un sourcil)

Lavi : C'est avant que je déménage ici.

Yû : Explique-toi.

Lavi : J'ai du déjà te le dire... Mon père me battait...

Yû : Oui je le sais.

Lavi : Et bien… Le matin… Quand il s'énervait après ma mère… il la frappait aussi… ses cris me réveillaient et il venait me voir après pour me faire la même chose…

Yû : ...

Lavi : On va dire que ce matin... J'ai eu peur que ça recommence...

Yû : Ce n'était que Road qui s'amusait...

Lavi : Sur le coup je l'avais oublié.

Yû : Je lui ai dis de le faire ailleurs la prochaine fois.

Lavi : Merci... (enlève la couverture de son visage pâle et cerné)

Yû (lui caresse la joue) : aujourd'hui tu te repose, tu as mauvaise mine

Lavi : me reposer... Je fais si peur que ça ?

Yû : oui. u.u

Lavi : O.O (se lève et cours à la salle de bain)

Yû : Tss (le suit)

Lavi (Se regarde dans le miroir et crie d'horreur) : tu as raison ! Chui affreux T-T

Yû (le prend dans ses bras) : un repas et une bonne nuit de sommeil, et on en parle plus

Lavi : ... (le regarde)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (Participe, le serre contre lui)

Yû (rompt le baiser, et l'amène à la cuisine)

Lavi : *Et dire qu'on n'a même pas pu finir ce qu'on a commencé hier... :/* (prend une orange)

Yû : *on le fera plus tard *

Lavi : *Mouais -.-*

Yû (rit) : *fais pas cette tête*

Lavi : *serais-tu en train de te moquer de moi ? :O*

Yû : *non. *

Lavi : Hm...

Yû (sourit) : aller va te reposer.

Lavi (L'enlace et l'embrasse)

Yû (participe, puis lui redit aller dormir)

Lavi (L'embrasse encore, d'une façon bizarre, comme si c'était la dernière fois)

Yû (le tire à sa chambre) : tu veux que je t'apporte quoi ? [pour manger]

Lavi : Ton corps (le ramène contre lui)

Yû : ... Il faut que tu mange. Je resterai avec toi pendant que tu dormiras si tu veux, mais avale quelque chose.

Lavi : J'ai déjà mangé... Tu m'as pas vu avec l'orange ?

Yû : Tu vas pas manger que ça u.u

Lavi : ... Si.

Yû : -.- (se couche à côté de lui, le prend dans ses bras) tu as intérêt à manger plus tout à l'heure

Lavi : Mais bien sur (le serre contre lui, l'embrasse)

Yû (le laisse faire, puis stoppe le baiser) : dors.

Lavi : ... (s'écarte et ferme l'œil)

Yû : ... (se lève puisqu'il s'est écarté)

Lavi : Mais reste...

Yû (soupire, se recouche)

Lavi (Prend sa main mais reste éloigné)

Yû : …

Lavi (Commence à s'endormir, lâche sa main)

Yû (attend qu'il s'endorme, puis sort)

Lavi (Dort)

Yû (bouquine)

Lavi (Se réveille le soir, n'a pas envie de se lever)

Yû (regarde un film d'horreur avec Road)

Lavi (Met l'oreiller sur son visage et attend)

Yû (a la pub, va le voir)

Lavi (N'a pas bougé, ne veux pas bouger)

Yû : Lavi, pourquoi tu te lève pas ?

Lavi : J'ai pas envie

Yû : Et pourquoi ?

Lavi : Je suis encore fatigué...

Yû (s'approche, pose une main sur son front)

Lavi (Le laisse faire, a l'impression que sa main est plus chaude que d'habitude)

Yû : Toi tu es malade... Tu as froid ? Mal quelque part ?

Lavi : Au cœur... Quoique... Non nulle part.

Yû (lui caresse la joue)

Lavi : ... (ferme l'œil)

Yû : Tu n'es que fatigué ?

Lavi : Oui.

Yû : Repose-toi, je reviens.

Lavi : ... (le regarde partir et se tourne sur le coté)

Yû (lui prépare de la soupe, revient avec le plat)

Lavi : ... (ne bouge pas)

Yû : Avale ça.

Lavi (Avale sans rien dire)

Yû (attend qu'il finisse sa soupe)

Lavi (Finit et pose son plateau à côté)

Yû (le regarde dans les yeux) : tu veux dormir ou aller faire un tour ?

Lavi : Ça dépend, faire un tour où ? Tous les deux ?

Yû : Je peux m'arranger avec Road pour qu'elle ne vienne pas.

Lavi : ... D'accord.

Yû : Je te laisse te préparer (sort, va parler à Road)

Lavi (Se lève et va à la douche)

Yû (marchande avec Road)

Lavi (Fait un soin pour ses cheveux et son corps)

Yû (le rejoint à la salle de bain)

Lavi (Se rince, et attrape une serviette)

Yû (l'embrasse) : *tu as meilleure mine *

Lavi (L'enlace et le remercie)

Yû : Tu es bientôt prêt ?

Lavi : Bin... Je m'habille et c'est bon...

Yû : Ok, je t'attends dans le salon (sort)

Lavi (Finit de se préparer, sèche ses cheveux, maintenant tout doux et va au salon)

Yû (lui sourit, lui tend sa veste)

Lavi (Enfile sa veste et lui prend sa main)

Ils marchent dans les rues.

Lavi : On va quelque part en particulier ?

Yû : Non, j'ai pensé que ça te ferai du bien de te dégourdir un peu.

Lavi : Ah merci... (lui sourit)

Yû (passe un bras autour de sa taille)

Lavi (Regarde le ciel)

Yû : Tu sais pourquoi tu es si fatigué ?

Lavi : Non... Ou alors c'est mon corps qui veut économiser...

Yû Je vais devoir te donner quelques temps d'abstinence.

Lavi : O.O pourquoi ?

Yû : Le temps que tu récupère.

Lavi : Beuh... mais non !

Yû : X) je plaisantais.

Lavi (Rit et l'enlace)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : Ça serait méchant de me priver longtemps non ?

Yû : Ça dépend... Si tu redeviens en forme vite, j'aurais plus de raison de te retenir.

Lavi : De me retenir -.-

Yû : C'est toujours toi le premier à réclamer.

Lavi : C'est normal, mes hormones travaillent.

Yû (sourit)

Lavi : Les tiens marchent encore ?

Yû : J'en sais rien u_u

Lavi : Han au faite O.O ! Tu apparais sur les photos ?

Yû : Oui, je suis pas invisible.

Lavi : Super (sort son portable et le braque sur lui) x)

Yû : tsss

Lavi (le mitraille quelques minutes avant de ranger son portable) : Magnifique x)

Yû : et après tu vas me dire de poser pour un magazine de mode ?

Lavi : Non, y a que moi qui ai le droit u_u

Yû : Egoïste x) (l'embrasse)

Lavi : J'ai de quoi faire ^^" (caresse sa joue)

Yû : Mais il faut partager un peu

Lavi : Te partager ? ... ça dépend avec qui u_u

Yû : N'importe qui.

Lavi : Tu me tromperais avec n'importe qui ?

Yû : Je pourrais... mais je le ferais pas.

Lavi : j'espère bien u.u

Yû : une fois c'était déjà trop...

Lavi : Une fois ?

Yû : ... l'autre soir, où tu étais en boîte...

Lavi : Han ça ! Mais laisse tomber, c'était des paris non ?

Yû : Oui...

Lavi : Bon alors c'est bon. C'est moi qui suis à blâmer ! Je me suis bourré la gueule, j'ai failli me faire écraser par 5 bus et j'ai smacké Momo.

Yû : Mais tu étais bourré.

Lavi : Et toi c'était des paris, on est quitte je dis.

Yû : Hm.

Lavi : Souris, la vie est belle !

Yû : le seul encore vivant ici, c'est toi.

Lavi : -.- (lui pince le nez)

Yû : Quoi ? c'est vrai. u_u

Lavi : Arrête de me le rappeler !

Yû : Arrête de l'oublier x)

Lavi : J'y peux rien si j'ai aucune envie de m'en souvenir... ou aucune mémoire...

Yû : Tu as une excellente mémoire. u_u

Lavi : ah bon ?

Yû : tu l'avais pas remarqué ?

Lavi : Non u_u

Yû : -.- tu le fais exprès ?

Lavi : quoi donc ? O.o

Yû : -.-' tu as une bonne mémoire, tu me feras pas croire que tu le savais pas

Lavi : hein ? é_è mais j'ai jamais rien retenu de ma vie ! même pas un anniversaire... a part le mien u_u"

Yû : Tu me vexe là... tu connais même pas le mien ?

Lavi : ... Tu me l'as jamais dis précisément mais il est en juin u_u oui juillet... peut-être mai...

Yû : Juin.

Lavi : ^^" le combien ?

Yû : le 6.

Lavi : Six...

Yû : Enfin... c'est la date de ma "deuxième naissance"

Lavi : et la "première" ?

Yû : Je sais plus...

Lavi : Doué -_-

Yû : Comme si je le fêtais tous les ans...

Lavi : Avec moi, tu le feras. u_u

Yû : Si il faut.

Lavi : Je viendrais te sauter dessus dès le matin.

Yû : =.=

Lavi : un câlin et je serais ton esclave toute la journée. u_u

Yû : Hmm... c'est tentant...

Lavi (rit) : y aurait-il autre chose qui te ferais plaisir ce jour là ?

Yû : Non, c'est déjà bien.

Lavi (sourit et l'embrasse)

Yû (attrape sa nuque, approfondit)

Lavi (caresse son torse, jouant avec sa langue)

Yû (caresse ses fesses)

Lavi : Hhh... (se colle contre lui)

Un portable sonne.

Yû : excuse-moi (décroche) oui ?

Lavi (pose la tête sur son épaule, attend)

Yû : ...

Lavi : ? *c'est qui ?*

Yû : *attend* (s'éloigne et parle dès qu'il est suffisamment loin)

Lavi (le regarde puis lève la tête vers le ciel étoilé)

Yû (raccroche et revient) : On rentre. (le prend par la main et marche vers la maison)

Lavi (le suit) : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Yû : ... (continue de marcher, scrutant les alentours)

Lavi : ... (baisse la tête sur le sol et reste silencieux)

Ils arrivent, Yû ferme tout à clé.

Lavi (le regarde surpris)

Yû (va voir Road)

Lavi (reste dans le salon, perdu)

Ils discutent.

Lavi (s'assoit sur le canapé)

Yû (revient plus tard) : Fais tes bagages.

Lavi : q-quoi ?

Yû : On s'en va. Dépêche-toi. (va faire sa valise)

Lavi (va à sa chambre et range rapidement ses affaires)

Yû (met ses bagages et ceux de Road dans la voiture, attend Lavi)

Lavi (arrive)

Yû (range aussi sa valise) : Monte. (monte en voiture)

Road (est déjà dedans)

Lavi (obéit et monte)

Il monte derrière, s'attache.

Yû (démarre et roule en direction du centre ville)

Lavi : ... (regarde par la fenêtre)

Yû (s'arrête devant l'appart de Tyki, attend qu'il monte, puis redémarre)

Lavi (regarde Tyki)

Tyki (regarde dehors) [ambiance pesante]

Lavi (commence à stresser)

Yû (roule, sort de la ville)

Lavi (chuchote) : où on va ?

Yû : Le plus loin possible.

Lavi : Pourquoi ?

Tyki : Yû, tu n'aurais pas du l'emmener.

Lavi : ...

Yû : Je le protègerais.

Tyki : Contre des tas de vampires... tu as de l'espoir.

Yû : La ferme.

Lavi : ... (baisse la tête)

Ils roulent toute la nuit.

Lavi (s'endort, tête contre la vitre)

* * *

Je coupe en plein suspence, je suis méchante x)

Reviews ?


	21. Chapitre 21

Voici la suite tant attendue ! ^^

* * *

Ils arrivent à l'aube dans un petit village qui semble désert.

Lavi (se réveille et regarde autour de lui)

Yû (descend de la voiture, ouvre le coffre, sort les bagages)

Lavi (regarde Tyki et Road)

Tyki (prend ses bagages, entre dans une maison)

Road (fait pareil)

Lavi : ... (prend sa valise)

Yû (va dans la maison voisine de celle de Tyki)

Lavi (le suit)

Yû : Bienvenue à la maison... (va vers la chambre)

Lavi : ... (regarde "la maison")

Yû : * Viens ranger tes affaires*

Lavi (va dans la chambre)

Yû (range ses affaires)

Lavi (fait de même)

Yû (finit de ranger, regarde Lavi)

Lavi (n'a pas encore finit, range ses affaires complètement ailleurs)

Yû (s'assoit sur le lit, soupire)

Lavi (le regarde, rangeant toujours ses affaire puis va s'assoir à côté de lui)

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Yû : un vampire a été retrouvé... mort.

Lavi : Comment c'est possible ? Qui a fait ça ?

Yû : Quelqu'un qui connait notre existence...

Lavi : Un humain ?

Yû : oui.

Lavi : ... je... j'ai rien dis...

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi : ... pourquoi Tyki à parlait de d'un tas de vampire ?

Yû : On n'est pas les seuls à venir ici.

Lavi : ... c'est une sorte de... camping fait que de vampire ?

Yû : Plus ou moins, oui...

Lavi : Je serais le seul humain ?

Yû : Oui.

Lavi : ...

Yû : Si tu reste près de moi, il devrait pas y avoir de problème.

Lavi : D'accord (ferme l'œil et se blottit contre lui)

Yû : ...

Lavi : Excuse-moi... (se lève et va à la salle de bain se rafraichir un peu)

Yû : ... (s'affale sur le lit)

Lavi (va dans le hall et ouvre la porte d'entrée, s'assoit sur les marche du perron) [il fait un soleil de plomb]

Une autre voiture arrive, deux vampires sortent. Ils regardent Lavi, méfiants.

Lavi (les regarde et leur fait un signe de main amicale)

Ils détournent le regard, et vont dans une maison avoisinante.

Lavi (soupire et regarde le soleil éblouissant, ferme l'œil et profite de la chaleur)

Yû (sort, s'assoit près de lui)

Lavi : ça fait du bien...

Yû : Hm ?

Lavi : le soleil...

Yû : ah... (regarde dans la rue, d'autres vampires arrivent encore)

Lavi (pose la tête sur son épaule et soupire d'aise)

Les vampires qui viennent, regardent tous Lavi avec méfiance.

Lavi : ... ils doivent me prendre pour un méchant... ou un fou...

Yû : Ils ont peur.

Lavi : Pas de moi, hein ?

Yû : peut-être un peu...

Lavi : -.- j'aurais jamais cru ça possible... (regarde Yû)

Yû (le regarde aussi)

Lavi : Je t'aime...

Yû : je t'aime aussi...

Lavi (sourit et l'embrasse)

Yû (ne participe pas)

Lavi (le sent très bien, quitte ses lèvres et détourne la tête)

Yû : Excuse-moi... j'ai pas la tête à ça...

Lavi : je comprends...

Yû : il faut que je parle à Tyki. Je reviens. (va le voir)

Lavi (reste sur les marches et continue de voir des vampires arriver, se fait chier sur les marches, soupire)

Un vampire s'approche : Qu'est-ce que fait un humain ici ?

Lavi : euh... je suis avec un vampire...

Le vampire : Sans blague ? (s'approche encore) avec Yû je présume ?

Lavi : Oui...

Le vampire : Il recommence à avoir des relations durables ? ^^

Lavi : -.-"

Le vampire (s'assoit à côté de lui) : Comment vous vous êtes rencontrés ?

Lavi : ... au lycée.

Le vampire : ê.è il va au lycée ?

Lavi : benh... -_- ouais

Le vampire : il est toujours aussi froid ?

Lavi : Pas avec moi... (s'écarte un peu du vampire qui commence à l'inquiéter)

Le vampire : Vous vivez ensemble depuis combien de temps ?

Lavi : peu de temps après la rentrée.

Le vampire : Il a déjà bu ton sang ? (regarde sa gorge)

Lavi (recule encore) : oui

Le vampire : Tu lui sers juste de repas alors... u_u

Lavi : ...

Le vampire : Il est où en ce moment ?

Lavi : là-bas... avec Tyki... (montre la maison)

Le vampire : Oh ^^ Tyki est là. Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai pas vu lui aussi

Lavi : Hm... (se lève et rentre dans la maison)

Le vampire : dis-moi, quel est ton nom ?

Lavi : ... Lavi.

Le vampire : Ravi de te rencontrer (tend une main vers lui)

Lavi : ... (la lui serre)

Yû : Ecarte-toi ! (se met entre eux)

Lavi : O.O (recule)

Yû (fixe l'autre vampire dans les yeux) : Qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

Le vampire : Je me renseignais juste sur ta vie actuelle

Yû : Vas voir ailleurs si j'y suis. (pousse Lavi dans la maison et ferme la porte, laissant l'autre vampire seul dehors)

Lavi : ... (Yû lui a fait mal en le poussant, chancèle un peu en arrière, reprend l'équilibre et passe la main sur son torse) ... qui c'est ?

Yû : Un chieur.

Lavi : J'aurais peut-être pas du lui parler alors... désolé.

Yû : il t'a demandé quoi ?

Lavi : euh... qu'est-ce que je faisais là... si j'étais avec toi, si tu t'étais remis aux relations sérieuses... depuis quand on est ensemble, si tu avais déjà bu mon sang...

Yû : mais de quoi il se mêle... (s'assoit dans un fauteuil)

Lavi : ...

Yû (soupire)

Lavi (n'ose rien dire, reste planté là)

Yû : Tu vas prendre racine.

Lavi : ... (va s'assoir sur le canapé)

Yû : ... (ferme les yeux, pense)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (toujours pareil)

Lavi (pose la tête dans sa main, son bras étant accoudé sur son genoux)

Yû : Ce soir, je vais te laisser seul.

Lavi : D'accord...

Yû : Si y'a le moindre problème, je serais dans la maison d'en face. Au pire, tu me téléphone

Lavi : Ok.

Yû (se lève, va à la salle de bain se prendre une douche)

Lavi (va dans la chambre s'allonger et essaye de dormir)

Yû (sort après sa douche, enroule une serviette autour de sa taille, va dans la chambre chercher des fringues)

Lavi (le regarde et sourit)

Yû (se rhabille)

Lavi : qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ce soir ?

Yû : Réunion... pour savoir ce qu'on va faire.

Lavi : Ah d'accord... j'imagine que j'ai interdiction de venir...

Yû : Je préfère éviter que les autres passent plus de la moitié de leur temps à s'imaginer te tuer.

Lavi : C'est ce qu'ils pensaient tout à l'heure en me voyant ?

Yû : Je lisais pas leurs pensées.

Lavi : ah...

Yû : Je peux que s'ils m'y laissent l'accès.

Lavi : Ah d'accord -.- ... (se lève et l'enlace) on se revoit que demain ?

Yû : Si ça va assez vite, ce que j'espère, je serais de retour dans la nuit

Lavi : tu me réveilleras alors ?

Yû : Non, tu as besoin de repos.

Lavi : Pff... D'accord... alors... (l'embrasse doucement et s'écarte pour aller se recoucher)

Yû : Bonne nuit. (sort)

Lavi : Hm... (s'affale sur le lit et s'endort plus tard)

La réunion dure des heures.

Lavi (se réveille le lendemain)

Yû (n'est pas encore rentré)

Lavi (va à la douche et traine sous l'eau chaude)

Yû (revient un peu plus tard, s'affale sur le lit)

Lavi (sort de la douche et va le voir en serviette) : B'jour !

Yû : s'lut...

Lavi : Dodo ? (s'assoit près de lui)

Yû : Ouais...

Lavi (sourit et se lève pour le laisser dormir)

Yû (s'endort)

Lavi (finit de se préparer et va faire un tour dehors)

Les rues sont désertes, tous les vampires sont allés dormir.

Lavi (se promène tranquillement, rentre à la maison après quelques heures)

Yû (dort encore)

Lavi (va s'allonger près de lui, le regarde dormir)

Yû (se retourne, lui tourne le dos, dort toujours)

Lavi : Tss... (se blottit contre son dos frais)

Yû (dort)

Lavi (finit par s'endormir)

Yû (se réveille, sent une pression sur son dos, ne bouge pas pour ne pas réveiller Lavi)

Lavi (frotte son visage dans son dos, dort toujours, murmure des mots)

Yû (l'écoute)

Lavi : ... Moi ? ... un repas... ?

Yû (sourit)

Lavi : ... Viens par là sale vampire de mes deux ! ... Non, ne me mord pas TuT...

Yû : Tsss

Lavi : ... Mais moi n'aussi j'ai soif...

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... Binh va tuer l'autre là-bas...

Yû (soupire) : * Même en dormant, il est super bavard... *

Lavi (sourit) : oui, c'est mon Yû-doudou...

Yû (sourit aussi)

Lavi : ... Non... Tu le touche... Je te tape...

Yû (s'amuse à l'écouter)

Lavi : Une plante hein ? ... Ton langage est proche des pâquerettes... Yû n'est pas une plante...

Yû : ê.è

Lavi : ... C'est un... euh... un... (rit dans son sommeil) mais non pas un steak.

Yû : x)

Lavi : ... mais pourquoi tu me parle de nuage ? ... ah... bah... non

Yû : * j'aurais pas mal de question à lui poser tout à l'heure *

Lavi : ah... Tyki ! Tu m'en as foutu partout... Mais non !

Yû : ?

Lavi : La prochaine fois, tu... non laisse tomber... Q-quoi ? Reviens ici abruti !

Yû : * je me demande bien ce que c'est que ce rêve. *

Lavi : Hein ? ... mais non c'est pas du sang...

Yû : ...

Lavi : Yû... c'est bleu...

Yû : ...

Lavi (se met à rire et se réveille)

Yû : Déjà réveillé ?

Lavi : =.= Hé mé di woula c'était quoi ça... [il parle de son rêve]

Yû : à toi de le dire.

Lavi : Waah... c'était trop bizarre laisse tomber u_u"

Yû : Tu rêvais de quoi sérieusement ?

Lavi : =.= de chicha, de peinture bleu et de vampires

Yû : de moi en plante ? x)

Lavi : O.O mais non, c'est Tyki qui l'a dit genre : Belle plante !

Yû : et il a parlé de steak après ?

Lavi : euh oui u_u il voulait te mordre.

Yû : Il l'a déjà fait. u_u

Lavi : bah la il le voulait aussi u_u

Yû : Hm.

Lavi : enfin bref ^^""""

Yû : Tu fais vraiment des rêves bizarres.

Lavi : depuis toujours... mais d'habitude personne ne les écoute...

Yû : J'avais rien d'autre à faire que d'écouter.

Lavi : si me réveiller.

Yû : Non... je ferais jamais ça.

Lavi : Beuh pourquoi ça ? -.-

Yû : C'est intéressant d'entendre tes rêves.

Lavi : je vois pas en quoi à part te montrer que je suis vraiment dingue "

Yû : il faut l'être pour vivre avec un vampire.

Lavi : il faut l'être pour me supporter. u_u

Yû : tu es pas insupportable.

Lavi : Je t'insupporte jamais ?

Yû : Non. Je m'adapte.

Lavi (rit)

Yû : Sinon y'a longtemps que je t'aurais foutu dehors.

Lavi : Et je me serais retrouver comme un con à la rue. U.U"""

Yû : Oui u_u

Lavi : Sans nulle part ou aller.

Yû : ...

Lavi : Pourquoi ce silence ? J'attendais un : Oui u_u

Yû : si tu imagine mes réponses à l'avance, j'ai plus besoin de parler

Lavi : Mais j'aime beaucoup entendre ta voix

Yû : x) donc pour te torturer il me suffit de me taire.

Lavi : Nooon fais pas ça !

Yû : ... x)

Lavi : Je peux même pas te faire crier, c'est nul ! Aller parle !

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... (se lève et part)

Yû : Hey... c'est bon, fais pas la tête pour ça.

Lavi : U_U

Yû (soupire) : Et puis merde, fais comme tu veux. (ferme les yeux, reste allonger)

Lavi (sort dehors)

Road : Salut Lavi ! ^^

Lavi : Ah salut

Road : ça va pas ?

Lavi : Yû s'amuse à ne plus parler et dès que je m'en vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler, il boude

Road : Il boude pas. u_u

Lavi : Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Road : Je sais tout de lui. ^^

Lavi : ... (rentre dans la maison, fermant derrière lui)

Road : -.- (frappe à la porte)

Lavi (l'ignore, rejoint Yû)

Yû (n'a pas bougé)

Lavi (s'allonge sur lui)

Yû : -.- y'a de la place à côté.

Lavi : x)

Yû : Tss.

Lavi : Je t'écrase pas ?

Yû : non.

Lavi (sourit et l'embrasse dans le cou)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi : Toujours pas la tête à ça ?

Yû : Si je te dis que c'est encore pire qu'hier ?

Lavi : Je me lève et je te touche plus.

Yû : Tu peux rester si tu veux...

Lavi : ... tu as si peur que ça ?

Yû : C'est pour toi que je m'inquiète.

Lavi : Moi ? Je suis pas vampire, j'ai rien à craindre.

Yû : à la réunion hier, ils ont tous voté pour que tu te charge de tuer celui ou ceux qui en ont après nous.

Lavi : Moi ? O.O

Yû : J'ai refusé... du coup, on repart pour une réunion ce soir.

Lavi : ... Je pourrais venir ?

Yû : je sais pas... il faudrait que je sois sûr qu'ils te fasse rien.

Lavi : ... et je peux te dire un truc ? Par rapport au fait que tous les vampires de la région viennent se cacher ici ?

Yû : oui.

Lavi : Bande d'abrutis !

Yû : u_u

Lavi : D'abord, si la ou les personnes qui connaissent votre identité et qui ont tué le vampire ont forcement surveiller les environs donc tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre qu'un troupeau de personne se carapatent en vitesse après avoir reçu un coup de fil ? Ils ont forcément du noté tout les noms et savent maintenant qui abattre !

Yû : On ne vit pas tous dans la même ville, et on fait attention.

Lavi : Et vous êtes sûrs que la personne qui l'a tué était vraiment humaine ?

Yû : Sûrs et certains.

Lavi : alors vous avez presque rien à craindre. Un humain ! C'est inoffensif !

Yû : Un humain qui connait toutes nos faiblesses est dangereux.

Lavi : Je suis dangereux moi ? -.-

Yû: Tu déteste pas les vampires, c'est différent.

Lavi : je suis loin de les détester... mais je n'arriverais jamais à tuer un vampire, même si je le désirais vraiment.

Yû : donc tu n'es pas un humain que l'on qualifie de dangereux.

Lavi : Super -.-

Yû : ... Autre chose à dire sur notre rassemblement ?

Lavi : s'il le faut, je veux bien essayer de les tuer, les humains.

Yû : Non, Lavi

Lavi : Excuse-moi mais je resterais pas les bras croisés si jamais tu es en danger.

Yû : Je l'ai toujours été, tu ne pourras rien y changer.

Lavi : ...

Yû (lui caresse la joue)

Lavi : je suis inutile...

Yû : Dis pas n'importe quoi.

Lavi : Alors je te sers à quoi ?

Yû : Tu rends mon existence beaucoup plus supportable.

Lavi (Sourit et se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le serre dans ses bras)

Lavi : Pareil pour moi.

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (Gros bruit de ventre qui a faim) -\\\\\-"

Yû ... Désolé mais y'a rien à manger ici.

Lavi : ^^ c'est pas grave, j'ai un paquet de fraise tagada

Yû : Tu survivras pas des jours avec ça.

Lavi : Il y a de l'eau alors c'est bon.

Yû : On va aller t'acheter autre chose.

Lavi : Je peux tenir une semaine au moins t'inquiète pas.

Yû : ... Si il manque quoi que ça, hésite pas à demander.

Lavi : Mais oui ! X)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (Participe, caressant sa joue)

Yû (rompt le baiser, pose son front contre celui de Lavi)

Lavi (Lui sourit tendrement)

Yû : Je vais aller voir si tu peux venir ce soir. (se lève)

Lavi : Oki

Yû (va parler aux autres vampires)

Lavi (Attend allongé)

Yû (revient un peu plus tard)

Lavi (Est toujours allongé)

Yû : Tu peux venir. Mais garde le contrôle de tes pensées.

Lavi : D'accord.

Yû : On y va dans une heure. (va se doucher)

Lavi (Attend)

Yû (sort après sa douche)

Lavi (Est dans le salon)

Yû : Tu es prêt à y aller ?

Lavi : Bah ouais -.-

Yû : Alors on y va.

Lavi (Le suit)

Ils arrivent en avance.

Lavi (Reste près de Yû)

Les vampires arrivent petit à petit, ils regardent tous Lavi.

Lavi (Se sent observer les défis du regard)

Yû : *Lavi, ne fais pas de bêtise *

Lavi : *D'accord* (baisse la tête)

Les vampires parlent entre eux quelques instants puis se tournent vers Yû.

Un vampire : tu as réfléchi à notre proposition ?

Yû : je suis toujours contre. Je ne l'enverrais pas à une mort certaine.

Vampire : ce n'est qu'un misérable humain, pourquoi veux-tu le protéger ?

Lavi (soupire) : c'est pourtant évident !

Vampire : c'est lamentable de s'attacher à un humain.

Yû : ...

Lavi : Parce que... (soupire et laisse tomber)

Yû (lui prend la main)

Vampire : bon, il est temps de trouver une solution.

Lavi (serre la main de Yû et le regarde)

La réunion dure des heures.

Lavi (Écoute, fait tout pour rester éveillé)

Les vampires ne se mettent jamais d'accord.

Lavi : Vous avez pensé à leur faire une embuscade ?

Vampire : on n'est pas suicidaire.

Lavi : Parce que se réunir dans une ville ça l'est pas ?

Vampire : qui es-tu pour te permettre de nous juger ?

Lavi : -.- ... En fait moi je veux bien vous aider à le ou les tuer.

Yû : Lavi !

Vampire : et tu compte t'y prendre comment ?

Lavi : Déjà il faut savoir leur nombre, leur façon de se déplacer... Qui ils sont quoi ... Ils doivent être bien équipé pour tuer les vampires mais pas les humains... Je peux essayer de les trouver et gagner leur confiance...

Yû : ...

Vampire : pour ça il te faudrait savoir où les trouver.

Lavi : Il y avait quoi sur le corps ? ... Il restait un corps ?

Vampire : il avait un pieu dans le cœur, et il était décapité

Lavi : Beurk...

Vampire : alors, comment vas-tu les retrouver ?

Lavi : ... Mais je sais pas moi je suis un être inférieur

Vampire : et bien réfléchis-y ! On reprend ce soir.

Tous les vampires partent et rentrent dans leur maison temporaire

Lavi (s'affale sur le lit et réfléchit)

Yû (reste dehors, fait une super descente dans sa réserve de clope)

Lavi (l'appelle)

Yû (l'ignore, continue de fumer)

Lavi (Va le voir) : tu m'en veux

Yû : Tu cours droit à la mort, bien sûr que je t'en veux !

Lavi : ... J'essaye de vous aider... (l'enlace)

Yû : Et tu vas te sacrifier pour quoi ? Des assassins... Des monstres...

Lavi : Pour toi. (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû : Je t'ai rien demandé.

Lavi : ... (retient ses larmes) désolé

Yû : …

Lavi (Le serre contre lui)

Yû (ne dit toujours rien, continue de fumer)

Lavi : ... Tu veux pas me prendre ?

Yû : Non.

Lavi : ... Pourquoi ? (sa voix est tremblante et faible)

Yû : ... (finit sa clope et rentre)

Lavi : ... *On aura surement plus l'occasion plus tard... * (va faire un tour dans les rues, tête basse)

Yû (dans la chambre, ne trouve pas le sommeil)

Lavi (marche lentement dehors)

Yû (dans la chambre, ne trouve pas le sommeil)

Lavi (reste longtemps dehors)

Yû (en a marre, prend ses clés de voiture et sort)

Lavi (Est assis sur un trottoir et regarde le ciel)

Yû (monte dans la voiture, démarre)

Lavi (Ramène ses jambes contre lui et pleure)

Yû (s'en va)

* * *

Reviews ?


	22. Chapitre 22

Voici la suite, enfin, je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime pas posté quand y'a du suspence XD

Bonne lecture

* * *

Yû (s'en va)

Lavi (continue de pleurer)

Tyki (sort se dégourdir les jambes, voit Lavi) : tu n'es pas avec Yû ?

Lavi (secoue la tête négativement)

Tyki : Et pourquoi ça ?

Lavi : Parce qu'il m'en veut pour tout à l'heure.

Tyki : Ah... Et donc il t'a jeté dehors ?

Lavi : Non je suis sorti.

Tyki : Tu as du sacrément l'énerver.

Lavi : Oui... il est parti…

Tyki : Il a pris ses affaires ?

Lavi : Je sais pas !

Tyki : T'énerve pas comme ça. u.u

Lavi : Merde... (se lève et le prend dans ses bras)

Tyki : 0.0 euh...

Lavi ... (ne le lâche pas) on est à combien du lieu où à été retrouvé le corps ?

Tyki : Très loin... Tu veux pas aller voir si il compte revenir ?

Lavi : Par où très loin ?

Tyki : Tu permets ? (va dans la maison de Yû)

Lavi (l'attend)

Tyki (trouve un mot à l'attention de Lavi, le lit) « Lavi, je vais régler cette histoire moi-même, il n'est pas question que tu prennes le moindre risque. N'essaye pas de me retrouver. Je t'aime... » (va montrer le mot à Lavi)

Lavi : ... (lève la tête vers Tyki, les yeux remplis de larme)

Tyki : ... ça ne sert à rien de pleurer.

Lavi : Tue-moi...

Tyki : Quoi ?

Lavi : Vas-y ! Hôte moi la vie.

Tyki : je ferais jamais ça.

Lavi : Pourquoi ?

Tyki : Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Lavi : Je veux mourir... s'il te plait.

Tyki : Non. S'il est parti c'est justement pour que tu vives.

Lavi : Mais je vivrais pas bordel ! Je vais mourir à un moment ou autre ! Et plus vite ça arrivera, mieux ça sera pour tout le monde !

Tyki : ... Et si jamais il revient...

Lavi : ... tu le mordras de ma part !

Tyki : Tu lui en veux donc. u_u

Lavi : Oui ! Il est parti...

Tyki : Il est parti pour toi.

Lavi : Il est parti quand même !

Tyki : Tu pourrais pas te calmer ?

Lavi : ...

Tyki (soupire) : Appelle-le, tu pourras lui parler. u_u

Lavi : ... (sort son portable)

Tyki : u_u

Lavi (appelle Yû)

Yû (regarde qui appelle, ne décroche pas)

Lavi (attend puis lui envoi un texto) « si tu reviens, je te tape... »

Yû (lit le texto, ne répond pas, continue de rouler pour remplir son objectif)

Lavi (lui envoi un autre sms) « si tu reviens pas... »

Yû (lit le message, ne répond toujours pas)

Lavi : « ... je demanderais à un vampire de boire son sang... »

Yû (envoie un texto à Tyki) : « éloigne-le des autres vampires, par la force s'il le faut »

Tyki (regarde Lavi)

Lavi : ... (le regarde puis se sauve)

Tyki (l'attrape)

Lavi : Nan lâche moi ! (se débat violement)

Tyki : Reste tranquille!

Lavi : NAAN !

Tyki (le plaque violement au sol, lui tient les mains dans le dos)

Lavi (crie de douleur et hurle super fort)

Tyki : N'imagine pas pouvoir m'échapper... (le traine hors du village)

Lavi (continue d'hurler)

Tyki (tient ses mains dans son dos, et met une main sur la bouche de Lavi pour qu'il ne crie plus)

Lavi (mord violemment sa main)

Tyki (la retire) : Enfoiré !

Lavi (hurle à nouveau)

Tyki (l'assomme)

Lavi : Aah... (s'évanouit)

Tyki (le porte, l'emmène le plus loin possible)

Lavi ("dort")

Tyki (arrive dans une ville, vole une voiture, fout Lavi dans le coffre)

Lavi (se réveille dans le coffre, donne des coups dans tous les sens)

Tyki (sait qu'il est réveillé, continue quand même de rouler)

Lavi (hurle encore tout en frappant les parois)

Tyki (s'arrête en pleine campagne, dans un lieu désert, ouvre le coffre)

Lavi (le frappe immédiatement)

Tyki (lui rend son coup en beaucoup plus fort)

Lavi (essuie le sang au coin de ses lèvres et le refrappe)

Tyki (esquive, et l'immobilise) : Tu te fatigue pour rien.

Lavi (lui donne un coup de genou)

Tyki (recule un peu) : Tu crois vraiment pouvoir t'enfuir ?

Lavi (saute du coffre et continue de le cogner)

Tyki (esquive tous les coups, le sourire aux lèvres) [il se moque de lui]

Lavi (essoufflé, monte dans la voiture côté conducteur et démarre)

Tyki (saute sur le capot de la voiture, donne un puissant coup de poing dans le moteur, le dégomme) : trouve autre chose...

Lavi (sort et regarde autour de lui)

Tyki (le toise quelques secondes, puis va derrière lui, l'oblige à avancer)

Lavi : Hey !

Tyki : Tu as retrouvé ta langue ? (continue de le faire marcher, lui tenant fermement les bras pour l'empêcher de se rebeller)

Lavi : VADE RETRO SATANAS ! (donne un coup de poing dans une des fenêtres de la voiture, la brise et se retrouve avec la main et le poignet ensanglantés)

Tyki : Abruti ! (le frappe au visage, le fait tomber)

Lavi (gémit et rampe à l'opposé de Tyki)

Tyki (met un pied sur son dos) : Continue comme ça et je te brise les bras.

Lavi : Casse-moi la colonne vertébrale plutôt.

Tyki : Non. Tu resteras en vie.

Lavi : Non !

Tyki : Je te tuerais uniquement si Yû meurt.

Lavi (rampe encore)

Tyki (soupire) : Tu ne veux plus le voir ?

Lavi : ... si... (commence à pleurer)

Tyki : Alors pourquoi tu te rebelles ?

Lavi : ... je veux être seul.

Tyki : Je dois pas te laisser seul.

Lavi : ... (se relève)

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi (déchire une de ses manches et bande sa main)

Tyki (attend)

Lavi (finit et le regarde) : on fait quoi maintenant ?

Tyki : On attend de ses nouvelles.

Lavi (soupire) : on reste ici ?

Tyki : Soit on reste ici, et tu dors dehors. x) soit on trouve un abri.

Lavi : bah vas-y trouve un abri. u_u

Tyki : u_u Suis-moi.

Lavi (le suit en silence)

Tyki (marche longtemps)

Lavi (commence à fatiguer)

Tyki (continue de marcher)

Lavi (baille) : c'est quand qu'on arrive ?

Tyki : je sais pas. u_u

Lavi (gémit et s'assoit par terre)

Tyki : Pfff. (regarde son portable) -.- on capte pas dans ce trou pommé.

Lavi (s'allonge et s'endort)

Tyki (s'assoit pas loin, se repose, attend qu'il se réveille)

Lavi (se réveille quelques heures plus tard)

Tyki (somnole)

Lavi (se lève et avance en l'ignorant)

Tyki (reprend ses esprits en l'attendant) : Où tu vas ?

Lavi : Pisser. u_u

Tyki : Hm.

Lavi (continue d'avancer)

Tyki (le surveille de loin)

Lavi : Mais arrête de me fixer comme ça !

Tyki : Je m'assure que tu tente pas de t'enfuir u_u

Lavi : Tss (va derrière un buisson)

Tyki (regarde à nouveau son téléphone) -.- plus de batterie.

Lavi (s'assoit par terre et regarde son portable) [en faite il avait pas envie]

Tyki : Tu capte ?

Lavi : oui et alors ?

Tyki (viens lui prendre son téléphone)

Lavi : Hey !

Tyki : Ta gueule. (téléphone à Yû)

Lavi : Dis lui que je suis mort. u_u

Tyki (raccroche) : je tombe directement sur le répondeur. (lui rend ton portable)

Lavi : Ahah j'en étais sur ! Il veut plus me parler !

Tyki : Son portable être doit éteint, c'est tout u_u

Lavi : C'est ça, rêve !

Tyki : -.- bon, on repart.

Lavi : Nan j'ai pas envie. u_u

Tyki (le traine par une jambe)

Lavi (se laisse trainer)

Tyki (marche en silence)

Lavi : ...

Tyki : tu veux toujours pas marcher ?

Lavi : Non.

Tyki : -_- (arrête de le trainer, le porte)

Lavi : J'aime pas comme ça !

Tyki : rien à foutre. u_u

Lavi : Si tu me touche les fesses, je te tape.

Tyki : Je suis mort de peur. -.-

Lavi : je préfère mettre les choses au clair tout de suite. U.U

Tyki : Je pourrais te faire n'importe quoi sans que tu puisses rien faire u_u

Lavi : Tu n'oserais pas u_u

Tyki : On parie ? dis un truc pour voir.

Lavi : M'embrasser u_u (il est persuadé qu'il osera pas)

Tyki (le repose au sol, le plaque contre un arbre, l'embrasse)

Lavi : O/O (le repousse)

Tyki : Alors ? J'ose pas ? u_u

Lavi : je lui dirais (toujours rouge)

Tyki : Vas-y, c'est toi qui m'as demandé de le faire. u_u

Lavi : Abruti ! Je savais pas que tu le ferais !

Tyki : Ne jamais sous-estimer un vampire... x)

Lavi : Pff, t'as pas intérêt à recommencer.

Tyki : j'en ai pas la moindre envie... (le recharge sur son épaule et recommence à marcher)

Lavi (soupire)

Ils arrivent près d'une petite ville.

Tyki : Achète-toi un truc à manger u_u

Lavi : J'ai pas faim [il crève la dalle mais il a pas d'argent sur lui]

Tyki : pfff (entre dans un magasin, achète quelques fruits, ressort)

Lavi (est par terre [toujours pas décidé à marcher])

Tyki : Tiens, mange ça u_u

Lavi (attrape les fruits et les dévore)

Tyki : je croyais que tu avais pas faim. x)

Lavi : Va te faire enculer par un moyashi u_u

Tyki : ê.è un moyashi ?

Lavi : U.U Allen

Tyki : ah ! Lui ! Non, ça m'intéresse pas. u.u

Lavi : Il est si mignon... et il embrasse bien u_u

Tyki : Moins que quelqu'un qu'on connait tous les deux...

Lavi : Yû ?

Tyki : Bien deviné.

Lavi (imagine Yû et Tyki en train de s'embrasser…)

Tyki : x)

Lavi (puis en train de coucher ensemble)

Tyki (lit ses pensées)

Lavi (continue de les imaginer faire des trucs pervers, rougit) -/-

Tyki : ça t'exciterait de nous voir ensemble ? x)

Lavi : -/- un peu trop oui...

Tyki : Et ça te dérange pas qu'il te trompe ?

Lavi : ... bah... il m'a trompé qu'une fois et c'était en jouant au poker alors ça va... en plus moi, j'ai embrassé Momo

Tyki : Pour le poker ?

Lavi : Oui, à la soirée... avec l'orage...

Tyki : xD

Lavi : Quoi ?

Tyki : On ne met jamais comme enjeu, "coucher avec le vainqueur". u_u

Lavi : ... mais alors pourquoi...

Tyki : Va savoir... x)

Lavi : pourquoi vous avez couché ensemble ?

Tyki : Il aime être maltraité u_u

Lavi : ... N'empêche que c'est quand même excitant de vous imaginer -/-

Tyki : Si tu le dis u_u

Lavi : Vous me montrerez un jour ?

Tyki : O.O tu veux voir Yû coucher avec quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?

Lavi : Les plans à trois ça existe -.-

Tyki : Tu survivrais pas. Pas avec deux vampires.

Lavi : Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Tyki : Je le sais c'est tout u_u Et Yû ne voudra jamais que tu y participe parce que tu pourrais en profiter pour boire notre sang.

Lavi : Je ne boirais pas son sang sans son autorisation. u_u

Tyki : Oh... le gentil petit humain...

Lavi : Oh le gentil petit vampire.

Tyki : Le gentil vampire va te faire souffrir si tu te lève pas.

Lavi : C'est ça ouais ! u_u

Tyki (s'approche de lui)

Lavi (le regarde souriant)

Tyki (lui attrape la main, lui tourne lentement le poignet)

Lavi (le regarde, souriant toujours)

Tyki (continue de tourner son poignet)

Lavi (se mord la lèvre pour ne pas gémir)

Tyki (continue le sourire aux lèvres, le regarde dans les yeux)

Lavi (fait de même, se mordant toujours la lèvre)

Tyki : tu as mal ?

Lavi : Hh... Oui...

Tyki : Tu te lève ? Ou je te brise le poignet ?

Lavi : ... (continue de le regarder dans les yeux, souriant)

Tyki : Comme tu voudras (tourne encore)

Lavi (attrape sa nuque de sa main libre et l'embrasse)

Tyki (surpris quelques seconde, le repousse) : tu crois faire quoi là ?

Lavi : Rien. u_u

Tyki : Tu m'énerve. (lui casse le poignet d'un coup)

Lavi (crie de douleur)

Tyki : Aller debout.

Lavi : Alors là, crève !

Tyki : Tu veux encore souffrir ?

Lavi : Putain mais tu me soule là !

Tyki : Alors lève-toi et marche !

Lavi : Non. Je t'obéirais pas !

Tyki (l'attrape au niveau de son poignet brisé, le tire)

Lavi (crie de douleur, retire son poignet)

Tyki : Tu me suis sans faire d'histoire, sinon je ne donne pas chère de ta peau.

Lavi : au point ou j'en suis, je m'en fous !

Tyki (l'emmène de force)

Lavi : ...

Tyki (marche jusqu'à l'extérieur de la ville, le tire sans aucune douceur)

Lavi (trébuche à plusieurs reprises)

Quelques heures plus tard, ils sont loin de toutes habitations, Tyki le balance au sol.

Lavi : ... (se lève et enlève les graviers enfoncés dans son bras et joue)

Tyki : Dors, on repart dans cinq heures.

Lavi : ... (se rallonge)

Tyki (s'assoit par terre)

Lavi (dort)

Tyki (attend qu'il se réveille)

Lavi (dort toujours après cinq heures)

Tyki (le sort de son sommeil) : réveille-toi abruti.

Lavi (lui lance un regard noir et se lève)

Tyki : Tu marche ou je te maltraite encore ?

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Répond pas surtout.

Lavi : ... (baisse la tête)

Tyki (l'attrape par le col) : Continue comme ça et tu vas le regretter.

Lavi (ne dit toujours rien)

Tyki (le frappe au visage)

Lavi (ferme l'œil)

Tyki (le frappe violement au ventre, le lâche)

Lavi (se plie en deux, s'agenouille, le souffle coupé)

Tyki (le regarde de haut)

Lavi (recommence à respirer mais avec difficulté)

Tyki : Debout ! On repart.

Lavi : ... (se redresse, chancelant)

Tyki (commence à marcher)

Lavi (le suit difficilement)

Tyki : Dépêche-toi !

Lavi (respire toujours mal, accélère comme il peut)

Tyki (marche un peu plus vite)

Lavi (essaye de suivre, trébuche et s'ouvre le genou, se relève et continue d'avancer)

Tyki : Quel boulet...

Lavi : ...

Tyki (s'arrête, lui reprend son portable) : tsss [plus de batterie non plus]

Lavi : ... (se concentre sur la douleur de son poignet et de sa main)

Tyki : on devrait avoir encore une heure de marche et on trouvera une auberge.

Lavi : ... (acquiesce de la tête)

Tyki (recommence à marcher)

Lavi (le suit)

Ils arrivent, Tyki prend une chambre avec 2 lits, ils rentrent dans la chambre

Lavi (s'assoit sur son lit)

Tyki (met son téléphone en charge, puis le rallume)

Lavi (essuie le sang séché sur son genou, puis se fait une attelle au poignet)

Tyki (chuchote) : pas de message... mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

Lavi (se raidit)

Tyki (jure et se met sur son lit)

Lavi (va prendre une douche)

Tyki (se repose)

Lavi (reste sous l'eau chaude, a mal partout)

Tyki (envoie un texto à Yû)

Lavi (sort et enroule une serviette autour de lui)

Tyki (attend une réponse au message)

Lavi (remet ses vêtement troué et déchiré, va s'allonger sur son lit, épuisé)

Tyki (reçoit un message)

Lavi (somnole)

Tyki (lit son message, en revoie un)

Lavi (s'endort)

Tyki (se couche et s'endort aussi)

Lavi (se réveille lus tard)

Tyki (dort encore)

Lavi (voit son portable, le prend et regarde les messages reçus)

Message de Yû : j'ai trouvé une piste, veille sur Lavi encore un peu, a+

Lavi (soupire et envoi un texto avec le portable de Tyki) : C'est Lavi... Tu me manques... s'il te plait, soit prudent, je t'aime...

Tyki (dort encore)

Lavi (une fois le message envoyé, l'efface de la boite des messages envoyés et repose le portable à sa place, se rallonge)

Tyki (se réveille un peu plus tard)

Lavi (s'est rendormi)

Tyki (regarde son portable, pas de nouveau message, se rallonge)

Lavi (dort toujours)

Tyki (glande)

Lavi (se blottit dans les douces couvertures, se réveille doucement mais ne bouge pas)

Tyki (le regarde) : bien dormi ?

Lavi (fait oui de la tête)

Tyki : ... (regarde le plafond)

Lavi (met la couette sur sa tête et essaye de se rendormir)

Quelques heures plus tard.

Lavi (se réveille à nouveau)

Le téléphone de Tyki sonne, il répond.

Tyki : allo

Yû : Tyki...

Tyki : ça va pas ?

Yû : ... viens m... m'aider...

Lavi (le regarde)

Tyki : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Yû : Ils m'ont blessé... je sais pas combien... de temps je vais tenir...

Tyki : où est-ce que tu es ?

Lavi (se lève, ne le quittant pas du regard)

Tyki (raccroche) : On file.

Lavi : D'accord...

Tyki (prend la voiture des propriétaires de l'auberge [les tuant avant])

Lavi (monte à côté) : On va où ?

Tyki : On rejoint Yû (démarre)

Lavi : Il est...

Tyki : Presque mort ? Oui.

Lavi : ...

Tyki (roule vite)

Lavi (ne dit plus rien)

* * *

Yû va-t-il s'en sortir ? La suite demain ^^

Reviews ?


	23. Chapitre 23

Vous êtes pas morts en attendant le chapitre j'espère ?

Bon, pour me faire pardonner, je mettrais la suite de celui-là dans la journée ^^ (ce soir sûrement)

* * *

Ils roulent durant près de 3h.

Lavi (triture une des plaies de sa main)

Tyki : Calme-toi. On est bientôt arrivé.

Lavi : ...

Tyki : On n'est plus très loin (tend son portable à Lavi) appelle-le

Lavi (obéit et l'appelle, tremblant)

Yû (décroche)

Lavi : Yû !

Yû : Lavi... (voix tremblante, il souffre)

Lavi : On arrive... où tu es ?

Yû : à l'ouest de la ville... dans des quartiers abandonnés...

Lavi : ouest, quartiers abandonnés... (à Tyki) tu vois ou c'est ?

Tyki (regarde la position du soleil) : je vais trouver

Lavi (avale difficilement sa salive, à Yû) : Tiens bon, s'il te plait…

Yû : ... dépêchez-vous... (bruit de coup de feu)

Lavi : ... qu'est-ce que c'était ? Yû ?

Pas de réponse.

Lavi (crie son nom)

Toujours rien.

Lavi : putain... (regarde par la fenêtre, se détache)

Tyki : Hey ! Fais pas de conneries, il est pas encore mort.

Lavi : Il répond plus !

Tyki : Il sera officiellement mort quand on verra son cadavre.

Lavi : ...

Tyki : rattache-toi. (continue de rouler dans la direction indiquée)

Lavi : Accélère (ne s'attache pas)

Tyki : ta gueule.

Ils arrivent au lieu indiqué par Yû, Tyki fait le tour des rues après avoir dit à Lavi de rester dans la voiture.

Lavi (n'en peux plus d'attendre, sort de la voiture)

Les rues sont silencieuses.

Lavi (court à travers les rues, les cherche)

Tyki (trouve Yû, le porte pour le ramener plus vite à la voiture)

Lavi (revient à la voiture, paniqué)

Tyki (arrive avec Yû) : Lavi, prend le volant !

Lavi (se met derrière le voilant et démarre) [faut pas oublier qu'il n'a pas le permis x)]

Tyki (monte avec Yû derrière)

Lavi : On va où ?

Tyki : N'importe où ! Roule !

Lavi (s'engage sur la route et quitte la ville au plus vite)

Tyki (regarde rapidement les blessures de Yû, lui donne son sang)

Lavi (une fois sur l'autoroute, regarde dans le retro pour voir Yû)

Yû (respire difficilement, est encore plus pâle que d'habitude, a de faibles convulsions)

Lavi : ... q-qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Tyki : Il a été blessé avec une balle en argent... de toute évidence, la balle est encore dans sa blessure.

Lavi : Tu peux pas la retirer ?

Tyki : Je peux pas y toucher.

Lavi (s'arrête dans une aire de repos et descend pour aller derrière) : elle est ou ?

Tyki (remonte le haut de Yû, dévoilant la blessure sur l'abdomen)

Lavi (pousse un peu Tyki, glisse un doigt dans la plaie et retire délicatement la balle)

Yû (gémit de douleur)

Lavi (enlève donc la balle et regarde s'il n'y en a pas d'autre, caresse la joue de Yû)

Yû (tremble toujours)

Lavi : ... C'est bon ? ... est-ce qu'il va s'en remettre ?

Tyki : Reprend le volant. Je m'en occupe

Lavi : Je peux lui donner mon sang...

Tyki : Du sang vampirique l'aidera davantage que du sang humain.

Lavi : D'accord... (reprend la volant et redémarre)

Tyki (redonne du sang à Yû) : tu peux retrouver la maison ?

Lavi : oui.

Tyki : Alors vas-y.

Lavi (prend la direction de la maison)

Tyki (surveille l'état de Yû)

Lavi (roule rapidement)

Ils arrivent quelques heures plus tard. Tyki amène Yû à son cercueil.

Lavi (le suit)

Tyki (le couche dans son cercueil, se recule)

Lavi (s'approche et le regarde)

Yû (a les yeux fermés, tremble encore un peu)

Lavi (reste près de lui)

Tyki : J'ai besoin de sang. Je vais en ville.

Lavi : D'accord...

Tyki (s'en va)

Lavi (surveille Yû)

Yû (dort)

Lavi (reste auprès de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille)

Yû (dort plusieurs heures, se réveille en sursaut)

Lavi (le regard et murmure) : ça va ?

Yû : ... (le regarde)

Lavi : ça va ? (se rapproche de lui et caresse sa joue)

Yû (referme les yeux, ne dit rien)

Lavi : ... (s'écarte et se rassoit sur la chaise qu'il occupait)

Tyki (revient)

Lavi (regarde Yû)

Tyki : Comment il va ?

Lavi : je sais pas... il s'est réveillé en sursaut... mais n'a rien dit.

Tyki (le regarde) : il est encore très faible. Il a besoin de repos.

Lavi (fait oui de la tête)

Tyki : tu devrais aller dormir toi aussi.

Lavi (fait non de la tête)

Tyki (soupire) : quelle tête de mule…

Lavi : ...

Tyki : il va t'en vouloir si tu dors pas.

Lavi : Il est pas en position de m'en vouloir...

Tyki : pas faux, mais plus tard.

Lavi : plus tard non plus.

Tyki : Et pourquoi ça ?

Lavi : Parce que c'est lui qui est parti, pour une raison absurde, et en plus il a échoué et mis sa vie en danger...

Tyki : Comme si il se contentera de ça. u_u

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Tu devrais le connaitre. Il trouve toujours un moyen de faire la gueule.

Lavi : Il fait la gueule pour rien aussi... juste pour le plaisir ou nous emmerder.

Tyki : il a un sale caractère. Moi y'a longtemps que je cherche plus d'explication.

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Bon aller, va dans ta chambre, il aura pas bouger d'un pouce quand tu reviendra. u_u

Lavi : ... (se lève et va s'affaler dans sa chambre)

Tyki (prend sa place au chevet de Yû)

Lavi (dort plusieurs heures)

Tyki (dort sur sa chaise)

Yû (dort aussi)

Lavi (se réveille le lendemain dans la matinée)

Tyki (regarde la télé dans le salon)

Lavi (va dans le salon) : comment il va ?

Tyki : il se repose. Il dort comme un bébé u_u

Lavi : je peux aller le voir ?

Tyki : Si tu n'as pas peur qu'il te saute à la gorge...

Lavi : ... (va voir Yû)

Yû (dort, peut paraitre mort, mais ne l'est pas)

Lavi (caresse sa joue)

Yû (ne bouge pas, dort toujours)

Lavi (s'assoit près de lui et l'observe)

Yû (se réveille, sent la présence de Lavi, garde les yeux fermé)

Lavi (le regarde toujours)

Yû (attend quelques minutes [se prépare à ce que Lavi lui fasse la moral] ouvre les yeux)

Lavi : ... Tu es réveillé ? (voix calme et douce)

Yû : Hm...

Lavi : ... Tu m'as fait peur tu sais ?

Yû : ... (le regarde)

Lavi (les larmes aux yeux) : Je t'interdis de recommencer.

Yû : ... (détourne la tête)

Lavi (efface ses larmes) : ... Tu as encore mal ?

Yû (fait oui de la tête)

Lavi : Tu veux que je te laisse seul ?

Yû : Oui...

Lavi (se lève et sort)

Tyki : Alors ? Tu t'es fait jeter ?

Lavi : je lui ai demandé s'il voulait être seul et il a répondu oui...

Tyki : j'en connais un qui veut pas qu'on lui fasse la morale...

Lavi : je la lui ferais quand il sera apte à recevoir des coups.

Tyki : tu veux le frapper ? x) là pour le coup, il voudra plus jamais te voir.

Lavi : Tss... (va à la douche)

Tyki (se reconcentre sur la stupide série qui passe à la télé)

Lavi (après une bonne douche, va dans sa chambre et fume un paquet entier)

Yû (s'est rendormi)

Lavi (fume, soupire d'aise)

Tyki (va dans sa chambre) : je m'ennuie, on se fait un poker ?

Lavi : Ok.

Tyki (sort son jeu de cartes, distribue) : Quel enjeu ?

Lavi : ce que tu veux.

Tyki (réfléchit)

Lavi (attend)

Tyki : ... un strip-poker ?

Lavi : D'accord.

Tyki (regarde ses cartes, simule un air déçu)

Lavi (garde un visage neutre)

Tyki (esquisse un sourire) : quinte flush royal

Lavi (soupire)

Tyki : perdu ~ x)

Lavi : oui je sais -.-"

Tyki : ^^

Lavi (retire se T-shirt avec souplesse)

Tyki (sourit et redistribue)

Lavi (regarde ses cartes)

Tyki : Alors, tu as quoi ?

Lavi : -.- une paire.

Tyki : dommage pour toi. Carré d'as

Lavi : -_-"""

Tyki : fais pas cette tête, c'est qu'un jeu .

Lavi : ouais (retire son jean)

Tyki (distribue encore)

Lavi (regarde ses cartes)

Tyki : Brelan.

Lavi : -/- flûte alors... Couleur...

Tyki : O.O … -.- (retire sa chemise)

Lavi (bave devant son magnifique torse)

Tyki : Je te plais ?

Lavi : Pas autant que Yû /

Tyki : u_u" (distribue)

Lavi (regarde ses cartes)

Tyki (jette un cou d'œil à ses cartes)

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Alors... tu es prêt à perdre ?

Lavi : T.T (montre ses cartes, un deux et un quatre)

Tyki : x) full

Lavi : super, t'a gagné ^^""""

Tyki : J'attend ma récompense u_u

Lavi : ... quelle récompense ? u_u"""""""""

Tyki : ahah... soit pas timide voyons ^^ strip-poker, tu te dézappe quand je gagne.

Lavi : ... complètement ?...

Tyki : Bah bien sûr u_u

Lavi (retire son caleçon, rouge)

Tyki (le regarde) : il me vient une idée...

Lavi : hein ?

Tyki : reste comme ça toute la journée, Yû sera content de te voir comme ça.

Lavi : -/- euh... je pense pas non.

Tyki : je te dis que si u_u

Lavi : pervers ! c'est pas plutôt toi qui sera content ?

Tyki : Va dans la chambre de Yû, je te verrais plus x)

Lavi : Il veut être seul u_u

Tyki : Je m'en fous

Lavi (attrape sa couette et se cache) : nan j'irais pas

Tyki : tu as honte ?

Lavi : Oui ! (très rouge)

Tyki : C'est pas comme s'il t'avait jamais vu à poils u_u

Lavi : Mais j'ai honte pour toi, abruti ! /""

Tyki (tire sur la couette)

Lavi : O/O Mais arrête !

Tyki : Va voir Yû ^^

Lavi : Non.

Tyki : c'est ça, ou bien... (s'approche de lui) [il veut juste lui faire peur pour qu'il y aille]

Lavi : N... n... ME TOUCHE PAS !

Tyki : Tu sais ce que tu as à faire ^^

Lavi : j'en ai rien à battre, éloigne-toi tout de suite !

Tyki (s'approche encore)

Lavi (serre la couette contre lui)

Tyki (tire dessus un bon coup)

Lavi (ferme fort l'œil, ramène ses jambes contre lui)

Tyki (le porte et le jette dans la chambre de Yû)

Lavi : O/O

Yû (réveillé par le bruit) : ê.è depuis quand tu joues les nudistes ?

Lavi : T/T C'est Tyki...

Yû : Strip-poker ?

Lavi : T/T Oui

Yû : Ah... (le regarde)

Lavi : -/-

Yû : y'a des fringues dans mon armoire.

Lavi : Merci... (baisse la tête toujours aussi rouge et va s'habiller)

Yû (essaye de se lever, gémit faiblement de douleur, se recouche)

Lavi (une fois habillé, va vers lui) : repose-toi (lui sourit tendrement)

Yû : ... (tend une main vers lui)

Lavi (prend doucement sa main)

Yû (la resserre doucement, ferme les yeux)

Lavi (le laisse faire, le regardant toujours)

Yû : * y'a de la place pour deux... si tu veux me tenir compagnie bien sûr *

Lavi : *Bien sur* (s'allonge près de lui en faisant super attention)

Yû (sourit, puis s'endort au bout de quelques minutes)

Lavi (l'enlace avec précaution et respire doucement son parfum avant de s'endormir aussi)

Tyki (entre silencieusement) : * il en profite... u_u faudra qu'il me remercie * [il parle de Lavi]

Lavi (dort toujours)

Yû (se réveille, reste couché)

Lavi (dans son sommeil, se blottit contre lui)

Yû (grimace de douleur, le repousse)

Lavi (se réveille) : ... ah merde, excuse-moi !

Yû : Hh... c'est pas grave...

Lavi (sort rapidement du cercueil)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : Désolé. (caresse légèrement sa joue)

Yû : C'est rien...

Lavi (s'assoit sur la chaise à côté)

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... je t'ai réveillé ?

Yû : Non.

Lavi : ...

Yû : ... Tu veux bien m'aider à me lever ?

Lavi : euh... ouais (se lève et passe un bras à sa taille)

Yû (grimace un peu)

Lavi : C'est peut-être pas une bonne idée...

Yû : ça ira. (s'accroche fermement à Lavi)

Lavi (le soulève)

Yû (une fois hors du cercueil, marche difficilement vers la sortie)

Lavi (garde un bras autour de lui)

Yû (va se couler un bain)

Lavi (le regarde) : Tu veux que je t'aide à rentrer dedans ?

Yû : au point où j'en suis...

Lavi : ...

Yû (se déshabille en ne faisant aucun geste brusque, la blessure sur son abdomen n'est pas bien refermée)

Lavi (regarde la blessure puis revient à son visage)

Yû (va dans le bain, s'y installe lentement, le contact de l'eau sur la plaie lui fait un peu mal)

Lavi : Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je suis dans ma chambre (lui sourit et sort)

Yû : Hm...

Lavi (va dans sa chambre)

Tyki (est allongé sur son lit) : bien dormi ? x)

Lavi : Toi ! _## que je ne sente plus tes mains sur mon corps !

Tyki : hey, grâce à moi tu as pu dormir avec lui.

Lavi : je lui ai fait mal !

Tyki : Il a râlé ?

Lavi : -.- non... (s'allonge à côté de lui)

Tyki : Alors y'a pas de problème.

Lavi : Tsss

Tyki : il aime la douleur, je te l'ai déjà dit.

Lavi : et toi ?

Tyki : je suis pas fou. u_u

Lavi : ...

Tyki : en faite... je sais pas s'il aime vraiment avoir mal... mais il en redemande...

Lavi : -.- arrête de me narguer.

Tyki : je te nargue pas.

Lavi : ...

Tyki : imagine pas n'importe quoi. u_u

Lavi : j'imagine ce que je veux. x)

Tyki : Imagine qu'il te quitte. x)

Lavi : non j'y arrive pas. u_u

Tyki : et s'il le fait...

Lavi : je tombe en dépression.

Tyki : tu t'en remettras. Il n'est pas irremplaçable.

Lavi : ah bon ?

Tyki : personne n'est irremplaçable. u_u

Lavi : ...

Tyki : enfin ce que j'en dis moi... (se lève)

Lavi (attrape son bras)

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi : ... (fait de même)

Tyki : Pourquoi tu me retiens ?

Lavi : Merci...

Tyki : O.o ? de quoi ?

Lavi : De m'avoir empêché de fuir... de mourir, de demander à un autre vampire de me transformer, de m'avoir balancé dans la chambre de Yû... merci pour tout...

Tyki : Ah... euh... de rien

Lavi (lui sourit [un vrai de vrai magnifique sourit made in Lavi *µ*])

Tyki : ... (lui sourit aussi)

Lavi (lâche son bras)

Tyki (sort)

Lavi (s'allonge et regarde le plafond)

Yû (se débrouille comme un grand pour sortir de son bain [re-saigne])

Lavi (s'ennuie, se lève et va voir Yû) : ...

Yû (une main sur sa plaie, du sang tombe au sol) : ...

Lavi (voit le sang) : Besoin d'aide ?

Yû : ... une infirmière serait pas de refus.

Lavi : ... une vraie ? Ou je dois mettre une tenue spéciale ?

Yû : -.- ni l'un ni l'autre. (chope une compresse de gaze, appuie sur sa blessure avec)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : Tu vas me mater longtemps ? [il est pas sécher pas habiller *µ*]

Lavi : jusqu'à ce que tu sois habillé...

Yû : ... dégage.

Lavi : ... (sort, tête basse)

Yû (s'assoit par terre, attend que sa plaie ne saigne plus)

Lavi (va dans sa chambre, blessé [pas physiquement hein ? ^^'])

Yû (se sèche et se rhabille en faisant attention)

Lavi (s'allonge par terre et vide son esprit)

Yû (appelle Tyki [Lavi va être degouté xD])

Lavi : ... (rampe sur le sol et écoute)

Tyki (le rejoint)

Yû (plante ses crocs dans son cou et boit son sang)

Lavi : ...

Une fois rassasié, Yû retourne dans sa chambre.

Lavi (reste par terre, près de la porte, ferme l'œil)

Tyki (rentre chez lui avec l'autorisation de Yû pour se reposer suite à la perte de beaucoup de sang)

Lavi (n'a pas bouger, va rester là des heures)

Yû (après son repas, et une bonne nuit de sommeil, est mieux guérit, bouge plus facilement)

Lavi (dans la cuisine, son casque sur la tête, écoute de la musique en se faisant a mangé)

Yû (va dans le salon, lit le courrier qui s'accumule)

Lavi (toujours dans la cuisine, complètement perdu dans sa musique)

Yû (soupire, s'affale sur le canapé)

Lavi (n'a rien entendu, va s'assoir à la table et mange)

Yû (ferme les yeux, repense aux chasseurs)

Lavi (finit de manger, fait la vaisselle)

Yû (se relève, va regarder dehors)

Lavi (va au salon, sursaute quand il voit Yû)

Yû : ... (regarde toujours par la fenêtre)

Lavi (retourne au plus vite dans sa chambre)

Yû (se retourne, le voit disparaitre dans le couloir, soupire)

Lavi (s'enferme dans sa chambre et s'assoit sur son lit)

Yû (écoute ses pensées)

Lavi (le cœur battant) : *'tain, il m'a fait peur T.T, ça lui arrive de faire du bruit ? ... il m'a dit dégage hier... j'ai du l'énerver...* (soupire et s'allonge)

Yû (va devant sa porte, hésite à frapper, finalement, va jouer du piano)

Lavi (entend le piano, ferme l'œil)

Yû (joue une musique triste)

Lavi (remet son casque et met une chanson type hard métal, très fort)

Yû (continue de jouer)

Lavi (la musique le détend, il somnole)

Yû (arrête de jouer après une bonne heure, téléphone à Road)

Lavi (dort)

Yû (retourne se reposer dans sa chambre en attendant que Road arrive)

Lavi (se réveille, se met par terre et se rendort)

Allen (téléphone à Lavi)

Lavi (décroche et d'une voix endormie) : oui ?

Allen : Salut Lavi.

Lavi : Hm ? Ah salut...

Allen : ça fait un moment que je vous ai pas vu en cours toi et Yû, ça va ?

Lavi : oui, oui ça va...

Allen : pourquoi vous venez plus ?

Lavi : euh... je suis dans un passage difficile de la dépression et Yû reste avec moi... pour éviter que je fasse des bêtises...

Allen : Ah... vous auriez pu prévenir le lycée.

Lavi : ouais...

Allen : Tu veux que je passe te donner les cours ?

Lavi : ah oui ça serait sympa merci

Allen : Ok, on se voit tout à l'heure alors.

Lavi : Okai... je vais m'habiller alors...

Allen : ^^ (raccroche)

Lavi (lâche son portable et soupire, se blottit contre les couvertures) [il est en caleçon et T-shirt long]

Road est arrivée, elle discute avec Yû dans le salon.

Lavi (va prendre une douche et arrive dans le salon en jean et T-shirt manche longue)

Ils se taisent dès qu'il arrive.

Lavi : ... je vois... (retourne dans sa chambre)

Yû : ...

Road : ça le concerne pas, t'as pas à t'en vouloir si il est pas foutu d'accepter qu'il y a des choses que tu veux pas lui dire.

Lavi (dans sa chambre, ouvre la fenêtre, s'assoit sur le rebord))

Allen (sonne à l'entrée)

Lavi (ressort de sa chambre et va ouvrir)

Allen : ^^ tu as meilleure mine que ce que j'imaginais

Lavi : ^^" je passe mes journées à Manger et dormir, ça doit être ça...

Allen : tu vas engraisser. x) bon, voilà tout ce que tu as loupé. (lui temps plein de feuilles) vu tous les cours que tu as raté j'ai fait des photocopies

Lavi : Ah merci... Comment ça m'engraisser ?

Allen : x) si tu mange toute la journée.

Lavi : je ne fais pas que manger non plus…

Allen : encore heureux.

Lavi : Bon bah... merci beaucoup...

Allen : Tu veux que je reste un peu ? si tu es dépressif, un peu de compagnie te fera pas de mal. ah moins que tu ai déjà un truc de prévu avec Yû.

Lavi : euh... Non... entre. (va vers le salon puis dévie rapidement vers le couloir)

Allen (suit Lavi, se masse un peu le bras gauche)

Yû (a une sorte de flash back)

Lavi (va dans sa chambre en avertissant Allen pour le bordel)

Allen : wouah... effectivement, c'est le bordel. ^^

[plein de papier de bonbon, de feuille de cahier et autre sur le sol, la couette a moitié sur le lit, a moitié sur le sol avec tout les oreillers par terre etc...]

Lavi : ^^"

Allen : Tu arrive à faire le ménage ?

Lavi : oui mais après je remets chaque objet à sa place

Allen : xD

Yû : * Lavi. *

Lavi : *oui ?*

Yû : * Demande-lui ce qu'il a au bras gauche *

Lavi : ... qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ?

Allen : Hein ? euh... je me suis blessé y'a trois jours. Mauvaise chute ^^"

Lavi : Ah ouais... moi aussi (montre son attelle au poignet)

Allen : ^^ On est aussi doué l'un que l'autre.

Yû : * trois jours... *

Lavi : ^^ *qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?*

Yû : * A ton avis, il serait possible que ce soit un chasseur ? *

Lavi : *... quand je suis allé chez lui, il y avait plein de bouquin sur les vampires et il avait peur de moi quand je faisais semblant d'en être un... il avait plein de crucifix aussi...*

Yû : * ... j'ai blessé un chasseur il y a trois jours, au bras gauche, et il était du même gabarit *

Lavi (touche le bras d'Allen)

Allen : Aïe ! (recule)

Lavi : x) mais comment tu t'es débrouillé pour tomber à cet endroit précis ?

Allen : euh... je suis maladroit...

Yû * est-ce qu'il porte un crucifix sur lui en ce moment ? *

Lavi : *il doit être caché... il ya une chaine... comment je vérifie ça ?*

Yû : * débrouille-toi, trouve quelque chose !*

Allen : tu dis plus rien ?

Lavi : -.- ... tu permets ? (le pousse sur son lit et se met au dessus de lui, l'immobilisant)

Allen : Hey ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi ! ! !

Lavi (embrasse puis mordille son cou, détachant sa chemise)

Allen (rouge écarlate, essaye de le repousser)

Lavi (glisse vers son torse et trouve le crucifix, s'arrête) *je l'ai trouvé...*

Yû : * enlève-le, jette-le par la fenêtre, après je m'occupe de lui *

Lavi : ... (détache sa chaine)

Allen : Non, laisse-ça, je le tiens de ma mère !

Lavi (l'embrasse langoureusement et la retire rapidement avant de se lever et d'aller près de la fenêtre)

Allen (rouge) : rend-le moi !

Lavi (le jette)

Allen : O.O

Yû (entre dans la chambre)

Allen : ... Yû, il m'a sauté... (voit son regard rouge) …dessus (a peur)

Yû : Road... à toi l'honneur.

Road (lui saute dessus, l'immobilise)

Allen : Non ! Lâche-moi (tente de se débattre)

Lavi : ... (recule et sort de la chambre)

Yû et Road l'emmène dans la chambre de cette dernière pour l'interroger.

Lavi (va récupérer le crucifix et le met dans son tiroir ou il y a le pieu qu'il avait fait un matin pour tuer Tyki)

Allen se retrouve attaché.

* * *

Reviews ?


	24. Chapitre 24

voici enfin le chapitre !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Yû : Dis-nous tout ce que tu sais sur les chasseurs.

Allen : je vois pas de quoi tu parle, libère-moi.

Lavi (les rejoint)

Allen : Lavi ! Aide-moi, s'il te plait.

Lavi : Non... désolé. (reste en retrait)

Allen : ... tu es de leur côté...

Lavi : ...

Allen : tu es humain ! Comment tu peux trahir les tiens pour ces monstres !

Yû (le frappe violement au ventre)

Allen (crache un peu de sang)

Lavi : Yû... * ne le tue pas s'il te plait *

Yû : * j'obtiens des infos, après je verrais ce que je fais de lui. *

Lavi : * … *

Yû (continue son interrogatoire, frappant Allen à chaque fois parce qu'il ne répond pas)

Lavi (Regarde son ami se faire frapper) : Allen... Parle... Ça vaut mieux... Je n'ai pas envie qu'il te tue après...

Allen : hh... Hhh... Je ne... Parlerais jamais à un monstre comme lui !

Yû : tch' Road.

Road (lui donne un couteau)

Lavi : Je peux lui parler moi ? Seul à seul ?

Yû : ... Ok...Tu as cinq minutes. (sort avec Road)

Lavi (S'assoit près d'Allen) : alors c'est toi qui à failli tuer Yû ?

Allen : ... Pourquoi tu le protège ?

Lavi : Parce qu'il a rendu ma vie beaucoup plus supportable et parce que je l'aime.

Allen : C'est un tueur.

Lavi : Je sais... Alors c'est toi ou pas ?

Allen : ... On était plusieurs.

Lavi : Combien ?

Allen : Je dirais rien.

Lavi : Tu ne sais pas tout ce que j'ai du endurer ces derniers temps... C'est moi qui était chargé de vous trouver et tous vous tuer... Yû est partit seul pour le faire lui-même, j'ai été trainé et blessé à plusieurs reprises par Tyki pour que je me suicide pas, j'ai du retirer cette foutue balle en argent de son corps et il ne me parlait presque plus jusqu'à ce que tu arrive alors vois-tu, j'en ai plus que marre, tu vas parler parce que je vais devenir pire que les deux autres vampires réunis.

Allen : Tu fais ça juste pour qu'il te reparle ?

Lavi : Non bien sur que non.

Allen : Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne te parlait plus ? Il ne t'aime pas. Les vampires n'ont pas de cœur.

Lavi (attrape sa gorge délicatement) : que dirais-tu de devenir un vampire ?

Allen : Q-quoi ? Pas question de devenir l'un d'entre eux !

Lavi : Alors parle.

Allen : Tu perds ton temps... Je ne dirai rien et je ne deviendrais pas une abomination !

Lavi : Tu n'auras pas le choix tu sais ? Et après ça sera beaucoup plus facile de te faire parler puisque tu seras un peu l'esclave de celui qui t'à transformé ... Je te conseille Yû, Road est une vraie sadique.

Allen : ... Tu l'aide parce qu'il a promis de faire de toi un vampire ?

Lavi : Non, il ne fera pas de moi un vampire.

Allen : Alors pourquoi ? ... S'il tenait vraiment à toi, il voudrait que tu passe l'éternité à ses côtés... Il se sert de toi.

Lavi : ... Non il a ses raisons... Bon, ne change pas de sujet, vous êtes combien ?

Allen : ...

Yû (entre) : les cinq minutes sont écoulées.

Lavi (soupire et s'écarte)

Yû (s'approche d'Allen, lame en main)

Road : Lavi, tu ferais bien de sortir.

Lavi : ... (regarde Allen et sort)

Yû (reprend son interrogatoire)

Allen (hurle de douleur)

Lavi va fumer dehors.

Longtemps plus tard, Yû ressort de la chambre.

Lavi toujours dehors, une cigarette à la main.

Yû : ... Tu n'avais pas arrêté ? (lèche le sang sur la lame)

Lavi : ... Si... Je reprends, ça détend.

Yû : Tsss. (fini de "laver" le couteau, lui pique la cigarette)

Lavi (En sort une autre et l'allume)

Yû (exaspéré, rentre)

Lavi (continue de fumer en silence)

Yû (rejoint Road)

Lavi (se lève et va fumer dans sa chambre)

Silence pesant dans la maison, aucun son ne sort de la chambre de Road.

Lavi (finit sa clope et va voir ce qu'il se passe)

Yû et Road regarde Allen qui est grièvement blessé, des traces de coupure sur tout le torse, il respire avec difficulté.

Lavi : ... (s'approche d'Allen et caresse sa joue) tu es trop têtu...

Allen (reste silencieux)

Yû : il a craqué.

Lavi : il a dit quoi ?

Yû : le nombre de chasseur, leurs armes... Il a dit tout ce qu'il savait.

Lavi : C'est bien... Il va rester en vie hein ?

Yû : Pourquoi y tiens-tu tant que ça ?

Lavi : ... C'est un de mes meilleurs amis...

Road : il a failli tuer Yû.

Yû : ...

Lavi : Toi tu la ferme ! (à Road, elle commence à l'énerver et la dépression le rend violent donc il va de moins en moins arriver à ce contrôler)

Yû : Lavi, si tu es venu pour hurler, tu peux ressortir.

Lavi : ... (sort va dans sa chambre et fait un sac avec quelques affaires)

Yû (écoute ce qu'il fait, va le voir)

Lavi (Finit de faire son sac, prend ses papiers d'identité, sa carte de crédit, une bouteille d'eau et enfile sa veste)

Yû : ... Tu pars ?

Lavi : ... Je viendrais chercher le reste de mes affaires si je trouve un appart avant ce soir...

Yû : Reste... S'il te plait...

Lavi : Non, j'en peux plus de cette situation... On se touche à peine, tu me parle presque plus et je ne peux pas continuer à vivre comme ça... Je... Il faut que je parte... (prend une carte détaillée, le pieux et le crucifix, les met dans son sac, sort de la chambre)

Yû : *ne m'abandonne pas... *

Lavi : * ... * (les larmes coulant sur sa joue)

Yû (tombe à genoux, pleure) : * je t'en pris... Me laisse pas... *

Lavi (Recule surpris) : ... (lâche son sac et le prend dans ses bras)

Yû (le serre contre lui, le tient fermement pour qu'il ne parte pas)

Lavi (le laisse faire, une boule dans la gorge)

Yû (finit par arrêter de pleurer, ne le lâche pas)

Lavi : ... Yû... Lâche-moi...

Yû (raffermit sa prise) : ...

Lavi : ... (essaye de le repousser) s'il te plait...

Yû : Si tu veux partir... Tue-moi d'abord...

Lavi : ... (fronce les sourcils et le repousse encore) tu me serres trop... * Je reste mais ne me blâme pas si je craque... *

Yû (desserre sa prise, sans le lâcher)

Lavi (Recule un peu) : merci...

Yû : ... (essuie les traces de larmes sur ses joues, reste au sol)

Lavi (Se lève et prend son sac pour aller le ranger)

Yû (le regarde sans bouger)

Lavi (Retourne dans sa chambre et le lance dans un coin de la pièce avant de s'effondrer sur le sol (ça l'a bouleversé de voir Yû pleurer))

Road (va voir Yû car il avait dit qu'il reviendrait, lui fait un câlin quand elle voit son état)

Lavi (Pleure sans plus pouvoir s'arrêter)

Road a toujours Yû dans ses bras.

Lavi se lève pour aller voir Yû, les voit ensemble. Son cœur rate plusieurs battements avant de partir à toute allure.

Road l'a vu, dit à Yû qu'elle revient, va voir Lavi.

Lavi (S'enferme à clef dans sa chambre et détruit tout ce qu'il s'y trouve)

Road : Lavi ouvre ! Je dois te parler.

Lavi (Hurle de désespoir et passe par la fenêtre avec son sac)

Road (l'entend partir, retourne voir Yû qui a aussi entendu et qui repleure)

Lavi (court le plus vite possible, le plus loin, sans chercher de but précis)

Yû (repousse Road, va s'enfermer dans sa chambre)

Lavi (continue de courir, prend un taxi pour la gare)

Yû (pleure encore, refuse d'ouvrir, il veut seulement que Lavi revienne)

Lavi (paye un billet et attend son train, envoi un sms à Yû) : j'espère que tu me déteste...

Yû : Je t'aime, revient je t'en supplie...

Lavi : je t'aime aussi... Voit mon départ comme un suicide, je vais pas tenir longtemps comme ça... (s'approche des railles)

Yû : reviens, je ferai tout ce que tu voudras, je ne veux pas te perdre

Lavi (tombe à genou) : je suis à la gare. Mon train arrive dans un quart d'heure.

Road (va à la gare, attrape Lavi, le tient fermement)

Lavi : ...

Road : alors, tu vas faire quoi ? L'abandonner ou revenir ?

Lavi : Je veux pas t'entendre. (sort le crucifix d'Allen)

Road (recule vivement) ... Yû va mourir si tu reviens pas.

Lavi : ... Dégage.

Road : Il ne viendra pas te chercher, il est trop faible. Il a besoin de toi.

Lavi ... (regarde son train qui arrive) ... (range la croix et rentre à la maison)

Road le suit.

Lavi (Rentre dans la maison, va voir Yû)

Yû (dans un coin de sa chambre, recroquevillé sur lui-même, tremble un peu [manque de sang], a des traces de pleurs bien visibles sur les joues)

Lavi (Va près de lui, saisit sa nuque et porte ses lèvres à sa gorge)

Yû (repousse Lavi) : non... Je risque de te tuer...

Lavi : ... Mais non, vas-y.

Yû : ... Je n'arriverai pas à m'arrêter.

Lavi : ... Peu importe, je te repousserais... Et Road n'est pas loin.

Yû : ... Appelle-la...

Lavi : ... (appelle Road)

Road vient, lui donne du sang.

Lavi : ... (sort de la chambre)

Yû (le rejoint après son repas) : ...

Lavi (est dans sa chambre, essaye de ranger)

Yû (silencieux, l'aide à tout remettre en ordre)

Lavi (Une fois le "rangement" finit, prend les cours que lui à apporté Allen)

Yû (le regarde, n'ose pas le prendre dans ses bras)

Lavi (Recopie ses cours en silence)

Yû (s'assoit par terre à côté de lui)

Lavi (Pose sa tête sur son épaule)

Yû (passe un bras autour de sa taille)

Lavi (Lève la tête vers lui)

Yû (a les yeux fermés, un sourire peu visible aux lèvres)

Lavi (Caresse une de ses joues, puis ses paupières fermées)

Yû (son sourire devient plus visible, le laisse faire)

Lavi (Effleure ses lèvres puis revient à ses joues)

Yû (ouvre les yeux, le regarde)

Lavi (Le regarde aussi, attrape doucement son visage des deux mains et le baisse vers le sien)

Yû (le laisse faire, puis l'embrasse tendrement quand leurs visages sont assez proches)

Lavi (Participe avec douceur, enlace son cou)

Yû (lèche ses lèvres, puis suçote sa langue)

Lavi (Caresse sa langue de la sienne, fait glisser les cours sur le sol)

Yû (rompt le baiser, colle son front contre le cou de Lavi)

Lavi (Le laisse faire, caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (se colle à lui)

Lavi (Sourit)

Yû (ne bouge plus, profite du corps de Lavi contre le sien)

Lavi (caresse son dos, embrasse sa tempe)

Yû (le laisse faire, le sourire aux lèvres)

Lavi : ... (reprend amoureusement ses lèvres, le serre contre lui)

Yû (participe avidement au baiser)

Lavi (Mordille et suce lentement sa lèvres, caresse sa nuque)

Yû (le serre davantage contre lui, comme quand il voulait l'empêcher de partir)

Lavi (Le regarde)

Yû (chuchote plusieurs fois) : je t'aime

Lavi : Je t'aime aussi (le serre encore plus contre lui)

Yû (finit par s'endormir dans ses bras)

Lavi (Caresse son visage)

Yû (dort)

Lavi (S'endort aussi contre lui)

Quelques heures plus tard.

Yû (émerge doucement)

Lavi (dort toujours)

Yû (ne résiste pas à l'envi de l'embrasser dans le cou)

Lavi (Dort toujours mais frissonne de plaisir)

Yû (l'embrasse une seconde fois et le regarde dormir)

Lavi (Se réveille quelques minutes plus tard)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (Sourit et se blottit contre lui)

Yû : ... Je suis désolé...

Lavi : ... De quoi ?

Yû : Pour hier... Tout ce que tu as mal pris.

Lavi : Ah...

Yû : …

Lavi : C'est pas grave.

Yû : Hm...

Lavi : N'en reparlons plus...

Yû : ... (l'embrasse dans le cou)

Lavi (Frissonne à nouveau, son sexe se gonfle de désir et Lavi s'en excuse, rougissant)

Yû (sourit, caresse son entrejambe)

Lavi Hhh... (ferme l'œil de plaisir)

Yû (continue de le caresser, puis glisse sa main sous son caleçon)

Lavi (Se cambre de plaisir, gémit faiblement)

Yû (le ré-embrasse dans le cou, continue de le caresser)

Lavi (Gémit doucement son nom, caresse son torse)

Yû (accélère ses mouvements de main)

Lavi (Enfouie son visage dans son cou, gémit plus fort)

Yû (accélère encore)

Lavi (Griffe ses épaules, se retenant de jouir aussitôt, gémit, la respiration saccadé)

Yû (fait toujours pareil)

Lavi (S'abandonne dans ses bras et jouit, se colle à lui tremblant encore de plaisir)

Yû (le berce doucement)

Lavi (Embrasse son cou)

Yû (sourit, puis se lève)

Lavi (chuchote) : où tu vas ?

Yû : Il faut décider ce qu'on fait de Moyashi.

Lavi : ...

Yû (s'assoit sur le lit de Lavi, le regarde dans les yeux)

Lavi (Le regarde aussi, surpris)

Yû : ... Je te laisse choisir.

Lavi : ... Laisse-le en vie... Transforme-le s'il le faut.

Yû (acquiesce, sort)

Lavi (Attend)

Quelques minutes plus tard, Allen hurle.

Lavi : ... (écoute)

Allen (hurle toujours, se tord de douleur)

Lavi (Va le voir et regarde la scène)

Yû (s'approche de Lavi)

Allen (agonise au sol)

Lavi regarde toujours Allen, neutre.

Yû (regarde Lavi) : ... (puis reporte son regard sur Allen)

Lavi : Ça va durer combien de temps ?

Yû : la durée est variable selon les personnes.

Lavi (acquiesce)

Yû : Tu veux vraiment assisté à ça ?

Allen (souffre toujours)

Lavi : oui...

Yû (lui prend la main)

Lavi (le serre doucement) : ce n'est surement pas le moment ni l'endroit... Mais... Tu devais réfléchir pour moi... Mais j'imagine que c'est définitivement non, n'est-ce pas ?

Yû : Je n'ai pas encore décidé...

Lavi : ... D'accord... (l'enlace)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (Ferme l'œil et écoute Allen crier)

Au bout d'un certain temps, les cris d'Allen ne sont plus que des gémissements. Yû s'écarte de Lavi et va lui donner de sang.

Lavi (Le regarde faire)

Allen saute sur le poignet que Yû lui présente et aspire goulument son sang.

Lavi : ... C'est fini ?

Yû : pas encore...

Allen (boit toujours, puis le lâche, s'écroule au sol)

Lavi (arque un sourcil et s'approche pour le voir)

La douleur est lisible sur le visage d'Allen.

Lavi (Touche son visage doucement)

Yû (écarte Lavi) : ne le touche pas.

Lavi : pourquoi ? (recule)

Yû : il est instable. Quand il se réveillera, il sautera sur la première personne qu'il verra.

Lavi : Ah... Je vais sortir alors... (embrasse Yû et quitte la pièce, va prendre une douche)

Yû (attend dans un coin de la pièce)

Lavi (Après sa douche, va s'entrainer au piano)

Yû (l'écoute depuis l'autre pièce)

Lavi (Joue des morceaux rapides et compliqués à la perfection)

Yû (impressionné par ses progrès)

Lavi (Joue une mélodie que Yû ne connait pas)

Yû (le rejoint pour le regarder jouer)

Lavi (Joue toujours, lui sourit)

Yû (s'assoit à côté de lui, sourit aussi)

Lavi : *Ça te plait ?* (continue de jouer la mélodie)

Yû * c'est magnifique... *

Lavi : *Merci*

Yû (continue de l'écouter)

Lavi (Joue encore quelques minutes puis s'arrête)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (Lève les yeux vers lui puis l'embrasse)

Yû (attrape sa nuque, approfondit le baiser)

Lavi (L'enlace et le serre contre lui, joue avec sa langue)

Un cri vient perturber leur moment de plaisir.

Yû : excuse-moi. (retourne voir Allen)

Lavi (Recommence à jouer en l'attendant)

La crise d'Allen dure un long moment, Yû revient après.

Lavi (Le regarde, s'arrête de jouer)

Yû : je sors. Si j'avale rien tu sera en danger.

Lavi : D'accord.

Yû (l'embrasse sur le front et s'en va)

Lavi (Le regarde partir et continue de jouer)

Road (le rejoint dans le salon)

Lavi (L'ignore, se concentre sur une nouvelle mélodie qu'il crée)

Road : u.u pourquoi tu m'ignore ?

Lavi : parce que je travail et que je t'aime pas u.u

Road : pourquoi ?

Lavi : Cherche pas, dès que je t'ai vu... (modifie la partition et joue le morceau)

Road : C'est parce que Yû m'adore ?

Lavi : Ouais (refait le morceau en changeant quelques notes)

Road : La jalousie est un vilain défaut.

Lavi : C'est une preuve d'amour... (chante un peu sur la mélodie et ajuste le tout)

Road : u.u tu pourrais faire un effort quand même.

Lavi : ... (continue de jouer) à condition que tu arrête d'être aussi tactile.

Road : Il aime bien que je lui fasse des câlins.

Lavi : ... Oui surement. u_u

Road : u_u tu sais... Si on faisait plus ample connaissance et qu'on s'entendait mieux, ça lui ferai plaisir.

Lavi : Oui tu as peut-être raison... Désolé.

Road : J'accepte tes excuses. (l'embrasse sur la joue) ^^

Lavi : ^^ ... (se reconcentre)

Road (l'écoute jouer)

Lavi : J'ai les ailes qui ne se déploient plus et le pouls qui ne bat plus, depuis qu'on s'est rencontré et qu'on s'est autant aimé... Le poids de cet amour est devenu trop lourd... (chante ces paroles en accord avec la musique)

Road : ... Tu fais cette chanson pour lui ?

Lavi : Hm…

Road : Evite de chanter s'il est là. Il pourrait mal prendre "cet amour est devenu trop lourd"

Lavi : Oui... Je m'inspire d'autre chose...

Road : De quoi ?

Lavi : De ma vie d'avant.

Road : Ah... C'est idiot la façon dont les humains réagissent quand ils voient quelqu'un de différent.

Lavi : Oui... c'est la première fois que je vie Ça... C'est fou d'aimer autant, de ne pas comprendre ce qu'on ressent, tu sais je t'aime tellement, j'aimerais qu'on aille de l'avant (il vient de chanter la suite)

Road (ne dit plus rien, écoute la musique)

Lavi (Continue de jouer la musique sans parole)

Yû (rentre)

Road (va lui faire un bisou sur la joue et va faire un tour)

Yû (va prêt de Lavi)

Lavi (S'arrête de jouer pour écrire les nouvelles notes, lui sourit)

Yû (lit la partition, l'embrasse dans le cou, puis va s'assoir sur le canapé et bouquine)

Lavi (Continue d'écrire la mélodie puis se concentre sur les paroles)

Yû (lit toujours)

Lavi (Manque d'inspi donc va contre Yû)

Yû (passe un bras autour de sa taille, continue de lire)

Lavi (Regarde ce qu'il lit)

Yû (finit son chapitre) tu veux le lire ?

Lavi : Hm... Plus tard...

Yû (pose le livre sur la table, fait un câlin à Lavi)

Lavi (Sourit et l'embrasse)

Yû (lui caresse le dos)

Lavi (Déboutonne sa chemise)

Yû (l'arrête) : pas maintenant Lavi...

Lavi : Désolé...

Yû : Excuse-moi mais je suis pas encore remis... Et on risque d'être dérangé par Allen.

Lavi : Oui tu as raison. (lui sourit et l'embrasse)

Yû (participe puis va voir l'état de son nouvel "esclave")

Lavi (Reste sur le canapé et feuillète le livre)

Yû (reste avec Allen, surveille son état)

Lavi (Commence à lire)

Nouvelle crise d'Allen, Yû le calme assez vite.

Lavi (Est plongé dans l'histoire du livre)

Yû (arrive derrière en silence, le regarde)

Lavi (Ne la pas entendu, toujours à fond dans le bouquin)

Yû (reste derrière lui quelques minutes, puis va dans sa chambre)

Lavi (Continue de lire)

Yû (va dormir dans son cercueil)

Lavi (Toujours pareil)

Yû (dort quelques heures)

Lavi (Se lève enfin et cherche Yû, va en premier voir s'il est avec Allen)

Allen "dort" par terre, du sang perle au coin de ses lèvres

Lavi (Voit que Yû est pas là, referme la porte et va à la chambre de Yû)

Yû (dort paisiblement dans son cercueil)

Lavi (S'approche et le regarde, le sourire aux lèvres)

Yû (dort toujours)

Lavi (Reste près de lui jusqu'à son réveille)

Yû (se réveille un peu plus tard) : s'lut...

Lavi : Salut (lui sourit)

Yû (se relève, se passe une main sur le visage [il est pas bien réveillé])

Lavi (rit)

Yû : =.='' c'est ça, moque-toi... (va dans la salle de bain)

Lavi (Sourit et va à la cuisine manger)

Yû (se prend une douche froide)

Lavi (Mange puis va devant la télé)

Yû (sort de la douche, se sèche, enroule une serviette autour de sa taille et le rejoint)

Lavi : Hum (le dévore du regard)

Yû : Tu es occupé, ou je peux avoir un massage gratuit ?

Lavi : Non c'est bon. (éteint la télé et se lève)

Yû (va sur le lit de Lavi)

Lavi (Se met à cheval sur lui)

Yû (ferme les yeux)

Lavi (Le masse)

Yû (soupire d'aise, se détend)

Lavi (Le masse, le caresse presque)

Yû (somnole)

Lavi (Sourit et fait glisser sa serviette)

Yû (se réveille un peu) : pervers... (ne fait rien pour l'arrêter)

Lavi (Sourit encore plus et lui enlève la serviette, caresse ses hanches)

Yû (soupire de plaisir)

Lavi (Se penche et embrasse sa nuque, fait des caresses plus poussées)

Yû (le sourire aux lèvres, les yeux fermés, gémit doucement)

Lavi (Titille son intimité)

Yû (se mord la lèvre) hhh...

Lavi (Le prépare)

Yû : Hm... Hh...

Lavi (Retire lentement ses doigts)

Yû (grogne de mécontentement)

Lavi (Défait rapidement son pantalon et son boxer, colle son érection contre son intimité, embrasse sa nuque avidement)

Yû (serre les draps en prévision de la pénétration)

Lavi (sourit et ne le pénètre pas tout de suite)

Yû (desserre sa prise sur les draps)

Lavi (Le pénètre violemment)

Yû : Hhh! ... Hh...

Lavi (Donne de violents coups de rein, griffe ses hanches)

Yû (gémit longuement de plaisir à chaque vas-et-viens) [il aime souffrir]

Lavi (Va plus vite et plus profondément)

Yû (gémit de plus en plus fort)

Lavi (Y met plus d'ardeur, est plus violent, griffe son dos)

Yû (crie presque de plaisir)

Lavi (Met toute sa force dans ses coups de reins)

Yû (se cambre, crie toujours)

Lavi (Le prend par les épaules et rentre plus profondément)

Yû (hurle toujours)

Lavi (Sourit et jouit en lui)

Yû (reprend son souffle, se retourne et le serre contre lui)

Lavi (Se blottit contre lui) : j'aime ta voix quand tu prends du plaisir...

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (l'embrasse) : il t'a plus mon massage ? X)

Yû : Tu oses appeler ça un massage ?

Lavi :... Euh... Ça t'a pas plu ?

Yû : j'ai adoré (l'embrasse dans le cou)

Lavi (Soupire, rassuré)

Yû (lui caresse la joue)

Lavi (Pose sa main sur la sienne)

Yû (l'embrasse, se lève, ré-enroule sa serviette autour de sa taille, va s'habiller, n'a aucun mal à marcher)

Lavi : Encore raté !

Yû (s'arrête) : tu veux me voir boiter ?

Lavi : Voui UwU J'essaye... Mais Ça marche jamais, je suis trop nul T.T

Yû : Tu n'es pas nul. (sort de la chambre)

Lavi : Faible alors... J'ai les hanches toutes enflées et des bleus vont bientôt apparaitre...

Yû : * Mon pauvre lapin...* (se rhabille)

Lavi : *Je t'aime bien en tenu d'Adam... *

Yû : * quand je dis que t'es un pervers u.u*

Lavi : * Je le suis beaucoup *

Yû (va voir Allen, puis reviens voir Lavi, une belle trace de morsure dans le cou)

Lavi (ne s'est pas encore rhabillé, regarde le plafond)

Yû : Toi aussi tu es beau sans tes fringues x)

Lavi (Rougit et sourit)

Yû (s'allonge à côté de lui)

Lavi (Le regarde)

Yû (pose une main sur le cœur de Lavi, la tête contre son épaule)

Lavi (le laisse faire)

Yû (fait descendre sa main plus bas)

Lavi (se mord la lèvre, ferme l'œil)

Yû (arrête sa main sur son ventre)

Lavi (ouvre l'œil et regarde sa main puis les yeux de Yû)

Yû (le regard dans le vide, fait des ronds avec sa main)

Lavi (se retient de rire, contracte ses abdos)

Yû (toujours pareil, il a rien tilté)

Lavi (met la main sur sa bouche pour ne pas rire, les larmes aux yeux)

Yû (le regarde) : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi (éclate de rire)

Yû : -.- ça répond pas à ma question...

Lavi : Tu me chatouille x')

Yû : Ah, désolé. (retire sa main)

Lavi (prend sa main et la remet, rit encore) : C'est pas grave.

Yû (ne bouge plus sa main)

Lavi : Tu avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées... ça va ?

Yû : Oui, oui... t'inquiète pas.

Lavi : ... é.ê

Yû (se blottit contre lui, ferme les yeux)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Yû (le bouge plus un membre)

Lavi : *tu pense a quoi en ce moment ?*

Yû : * à comment en finir avec les chasseurs. *

Lavi : *ah... *

Yû : * ils doivent rechercher Moyashi... s'il réapparait d'un coup, ils vont être méfiant*

Lavi : *ouais... je peux le garder comme vampire de compagnie ? *.* *

Yû : * si tu veux *

Lavi : *merci !* ^w^

Yû : * tu lui feras faire quoi ? *

Lavi : *je le caserais avec Tyki d'abord u_u*

Yû : * Tyki ira toujours voir ailleurs. *

Lavi : *mais c'est là, toi, le maitre, qui entre en scène !*

Yû (sourit) : * tu vas écrire tout le scénario ? *

Lavi (rit) : *non. ... j'aimerais vraiment que ça marche entre eux...*

Yû : * Pourquoi ? ... personnellement je me contrefiche de leur vie amoureuse *

Lavi : *mais imagine après les plans à quatre !*

Yû : * j'ai déjà donné merci u_u *

Lavi : *je veux essayer moi... siiiteuplé*

Yû : * tsss, si ça t'amuse... *

Lavi : *à vrai dire, c'est toi et Tyki ensemble qui m'excite le plus x)*

Yû : -.-

Lavi : *benh quoi ? U.U*

Yû : * tu veux me voir le faire avec lui ? *

Lavi : *oui*

Yû (soupire) : * on verra ça plus tard *

Lavi : *mais oui, t'inquiète, pour le moment, à deux c'est déjà bien... *

Yû : * C'est amplement suffisant *

Lavi : *x)*

Yû : * ... et pourquoi pas finir à trente aussi pendant que tu y es * u_u

Lavi : *trente ... Vampires ? Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ? UxU*

Yû : *la manipulation des humains tu connais ? *

Lavi : *mais non, je préfère les vampires*

Yû (hausse les épaules, se lève)

Lavi : *tu vas où ?*

Yû : marcher un peu, j'en ai marre de rester enfermé.

Lavi : Bonne marche alors (se rhabille)

* * *

Pitite reviews ?


	25. Chapitre 25

Je sais, je suis à la bourre pour mon chapitre, mais j'avais la flemme de le mettre dans l'après-midi ^^''' bref, il est là maintenant

* * *

Yû (arrive au niveau de la porte) : Je t'interdis d'aller voir Allen. (sort)

Lavi : Oui mon cœur, je t'aime aussi !

Il est parti.

Lavi : Tss -.- (finit de se rhabiller et va au salon)

Yû (fait un tour dans les rues)

Lavi (re-travaille sur la chanson)

Allen fait une crise quand Yû n'est pas là.

Lavi : ... (va près de la porte pour écouter)

Allen (hurle ou gémit de douleur selon les moments)

Lavi : *haan nan, j'ai trop envie d'aller le voir... mais je sais pas comment il va le prendre... et Yû m'a interdit d'aller le voir... qu'est-ce que je fais ? * ... (de derrière la porte) euh... Allen ?

Allen (souffre trop, ne répond pas)

Lavi (entrouvre la porte) : Allen, ça va ?

Allen (le voit, ses yeux sont rouge vif)

Lavi : O.O (referme la porte)

Allen (essaye de contrôler la douleur, puis se jette sur la porte pour attaquer Lavi)

Lavi : O.O""" (tient la porte puis retourne au salon)

Allen (ouvre la porte, le poursuit)

Lavi (attrape son portable, appelle Yû)

Yû (marchant toujours tranquillement) : Je te manque ?

Lavi : RAMENE-TOI TOUT DE SUITE A LA MAISON !

Yû : ... (court vers la maison) Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Lavi : Allen court vite et la maison est petite (va à la cuisine)

Yû (raccroche, court plus vite)

Lavi (se cache)

Allen (le suit à l'odeur, entre dans la cuisine, sa respiration est bruyante)

Lavi (retient sa respiration)

Allen (arrive devant lui, l'attrape par le col, le jette contre le mur opposé)

Lavi (hurle de douleur et rampe en dehors de la cuisine, se relève et court vers le couloir)

Allen (lui court toujours après)

Yû (entre dans la maison, lui ordonne mentalement de s'arrêter)

Allen (se fige)

Lavi (va s'enfermer dans sa chambre, n'a pas entendu Yû arriver)

Yû (s'approche d'Allen, le ramène dans la chambre de Road, lui donne un peu de sang, et va frapper à la porte de Lavi)

Lavi (sursaute)

Yû : Lavi, c'est moi.

Lavi (respire rapidement, va ouvrir)

Yû : Tu n'as rien ?

Lavi : ... mal à l'épaule...

Yû (lui touche l'épaule)

Lavi (recule en criant)

Yû (immobilise Lavi sur son lit, lui palpe toujours l'épaule)

Lavi (gémit et le supplie d'arrêter)

Yû (arrête, mais le maintient immobile) : il t'a déboité l'épaule.

Lavi : ... (essaye de bouger son bras mais se fait plus mal qu'autre chose)

Yû : détends-toi Lavi... (lui caresse la joue)

Lavi (fait oui de la tête et la baisse)

Yû : à trois je la remets en place. Un... deux (la remet en place au "deux") trois…

Lavi (hurle de douleur, pleure) : Tu avais dis à trois...

Yû : u_u ça fait moins mal quand on s'y attend pas.

Lavi (essuies ses larmes et ramène son bras tremblant contre lui)

Yû : évite de trop bouger pour le moment.

Lavi (acquiesce)

Yû (l'embrasse sur le front, s'écarte)

Lavi : ...

Yû : Comment ça se fait qu'il est sorti ?

Lavi : euh... il a fait une crise et...

Yû : Et bien sûr il a fallu que tu aille le voir ?

Lavi : oui... j'ai entrouvert la porte pour le voir et je l'ai tout de suite refermé après... T-T désolé…

Yû (soupire d'énervement) : si je t'ai interdit d'aller le voir, y'avait une bonne raison !

Lavi (baisse la tête de honte et s'excuse à nouveau)

Yû : ... (sort pour ne pas s'énerver davantage)

Lavi (s'allonge tremblant)

Yû (va dans sa chambre, se calme peu à peu)

Lavi (finit par s'endormir à force de pleurer)

Yû (un peu calmé, va chercher son livre dans le salon et va voir Allen pour le surveiller)

Lavi (dort mal à cause de son épaule qui le lance et a de la fièvre)

Yû (bouquine toujours)

Lavi (se réveille plusieurs fois en gémissant, haletant)

Yû (va voir Lavi après avoir lu plusieurs chapitres)

Lavi (respire difficilement, remue un peu, les sourcils froncés)

Yû (s'approche de lui)

Lavi (se retourne et gémit)

Yû (le secoue un peu) : Lavi ?

Lavi (se réveille en sursaut)

Yû : ça va ?

Lavi (ne voit pas très bien, respire toujours rapidement) : oui, oui

Yû (fronce les sourcils, touche son front)

Lavi (a l'impression que sa main est gelée et le brûle)

Yû : Tu as de la fièvre... tu as mal quelque part ?

Lavi : un peu partout mais surtout à l'épaule.

Yû (installe Lavi plus confortablement dans son lit et va lui chercher des médicaments)

Lavi (a l'esprit embrumé, ferme l'œil)

Yû (revient avec des cachets, les lui donne avec un verre d'eau)

Lavi (avale tout sans rien dire)

Yû (lui enlève son haut, ausculte son épaule)

Lavi (est prit de spasme sous ses mains froides)

Yû : Essaies de ne pas bouger.

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (finit ce qu'il faisait) : Je reviens tout de suite. (va chercher de quoi immobiliser son épaule pour qu'il ait moins mal)

Lavi (s'endort pendant qu'il est parti)

Yû (revient, le soigne malgré le fait qu'il dorme)

Lavi (dort toujours)

Yû (lui a mit une attelle et lui a bandé l'épaule, met une couverture sur lui et sort)

Lavi (dort toujours)

Yû (continue de surveiller la pousse de soja)

Lavi (dort jusqu'au lendemain matin)

Yû (est toujours avec Allen qui a refait une crise, moins violente que la précédente)

Lavi (se réveille et bouge un peu, gémit et décide de ne plus bouger)

Yû (passe le voir) : Comment tu te sens ce matin ?

Lavi : T_T

Yû (s'assoit sur le lit à côté de lui, touche son front) : Tu as encore un peu de fièvre.

Lavi : ... je suis vraiment désolé...

Yû : Tu es malade... c'est pas de ta faute.

Lavi : mais pour hier...

Yû : N'en parlons plus. C'est du passé.

Lavi : d'accord...

Yû : Tu as faim ?

Lavi : ... euh... Non _

Yû : Tu te sens d'avaler quelque chose ?

Lavi : euh... pas vraiment nan.

Yû : ... un peu de soupe ?

Lavi (devient encore plus blanc, secoue la tête)

Yû : D'accord... repose-toi.

Lavi : ...

Yû (lui caresse la joue, puis sort)

Lavi : *je t'aime*

Yû : * je t'aime aussi *

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (revient avec des médicaments) : Je veux bien que tu rate exceptionnellement un repas, mais tu te soigne.

Lavi : u_u"""

Yû (lui tend les médocs)

Lavi (avale les médocs en grimaçant)

Yû (lui sourit et ébouriffe ses cheveux [si c'est possible de les mettre encore plus en désordre]) : Bonne nuit. Si tu as besoin de quoi que se soit, tu m'appelle. (l'embrasse sur la joue et sort)

Lavi : *j'aurais besoin de mon copain qui... *

Yû : * Qui... ? *

Lavi : *strip-tease ?*

Yû : * xD *

Lavi : *non ? ^^"*

Yû (ne répond pas)

Lavi : *t'es plus là ?... Yû ? O.o*

Yû (ne répond toujours pas)

Lavi : *hey ça a coupé ? ...*

Yû : ¤ Quel idiot... c'est pas une conversation téléphonique u_u ¤

Lavi : *est-ce qu'il passerait sous un pont ?*

Yû (mort de rire) [mais Lavi l'entend pas]

Lavi : *attend une seconde... -.- il peut se foutre de moi aussi... ou alors il est parti... *

Yû : ¤ bravo Einstein u_u ¤

Lavi : *m'ennuie...*

Yû (revient dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard, en tenue sexy)

Lavi : O/O

Yû (se met à califourchon sur lui, lui fait des bisous d'esquimaux) : je te trouve bien rouge. x)

Lavi : tu es trop... sexy... -/-

Yû (l'embrasse sur la joue) : je savais que ça te plairait.

Lavi : un peu que ça me plait !

Yû (s'écarte de Lavi)

Lavi (profite de la vue)

Yû (détache ses cheveux)

Lavi : ... waah...

Yû (va mettre de la musique)

Lavi (rit)

Yû (fait un sourire en coin, puis commence à danser et se déshabiller en commençant par son haut)

Lavi (bave devant le spectacle)

Yû (enlève totalement son haut, le jette plus loin)

Lavi (s'extasie devant son torse)

Yû (détache sa ceinture [en rythme avec la musique])

Lavi : ... (essuie la bave et sourit, le matant avec plaisir)

Yû (retire son pantalon d'un geste souple) [il a plus que son boxer]

Lavi (est de plus en plus excité)

Yû (le fait languir, fait mine qu'il va enlever son boxer mais en faite non)

Lavi (le regarde, fait mine d'être outré et se lève [malgré les douleurs])

Yû : *recouche-toi, ou je termine pas*

Lavi : *dépêche toi de terminer alors x)* (se recouche)

Yû (soupire, continue son déhanché [j'imagine pas Yû faire ça franchement u_u] et retire son dernier vêtement au moment où la musique se finit)

Lavi (sourit et lui fait signe d'approcher)

Yû (va près de lui)

Lavi (attrape ses hanches de son bras libre et embrasse son ventre)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (descend plus bas)

Yû (se mord la lèvre)

Lavi (effleure son membre de ses lèvres)

Yû : * Je croyais que tu étais malade... *

Lavi : *ça ne m'empêche pas de faire ça* (prend lentement son membre en bouche)

Yû : Hhh...

Lavi (enroule sa langue autour, caresse ses cuisses de ses mains)

Yû (gémit doucement)

Lavi (dépose plusieurs baisers sur son gland)

Yû (gémit toujours)

Lavi (commence de longs vas et viens)

Yû (gémit longuement)

Lavi (le mordille)

Yû : Aah... hm... hh...

Lavi (le mord un peu plus fort)

Yû : Hh! * Tu veux jouer à ça ? *

Lavi : *voui*

Yû (l'allonge)

Lavi (le laisse faire, sourire aux lèvres)

Yû (effleure ses lèvres des siennes, lui mordille le lobe)

Lavi (sourit encore) : Hhh...

Yû (descend vers son cou, le lèche, me mordille plus ou moins violement ou l'embrasse)

Lavi (gémit plus ou moins fort suivant l'intensité)

Yû (fait migrer ses lèvres vers son torse, martyrisant chaque parcelle de peau où ses lèvres passent)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux et sa nuque)

Yû (prend possession de ses lèvres, frotte leur bassins)

Lavi (écarte les cuisses, désirant plus, approfondit le baiser)

Yû (caresse son torse, continue ses mouvements de bassin)

Lavi (gémit son nom de plaisir, écarte encore plus les cuisses [il est souple], vient peloter ses fesses)

Yû (défait le pantalon de Lavi en prenant tout son temps, l'embrasse dans le cou)

Lavi (rejette doucement la tête en arrière, soupire de bien être)

Yû (le déshabille complètement, frotte leurs érections l'une contre l'autre)

Lavi (gémit longuement de plaisir)

Yû (descend son visage au niveau du nombril du Lavi, attarde ses lèvres à cet endroit)

Lavi (respire plus vite, s'impatiente)

Yû (retrace la forme des abdos de Lavi avec sa langue)

Lavi (se cambre)

Yû (approche ses lèvres de son membre, le lèche sur toute la longueur, puis repart plus haut)

Lavi : Haan...

Yû (lui caresse les cuisses, remonte encore ses lèvres, mordille un téton)

Lavi (enroule ses jambes autour de lui pour plus de contact, frissonne)

Yû (mordille plus violemment sa peau, égare une main près de l'intimité de Lavi)

Lavi (soulève ses hanches, se cambre)

Yû (le caresse doucement) : * Avec ou sans prépa ? *

Lavi : *le plus vite possible*

Yû : * A tes ordres... * (le pénètre sans douceur)

Lavi (crie de plaisir) : *enfin*

Yû (l'embrasse sur la mâchoire et commence à onduler)

Lavi (le serre contre lui, accompagne ses mouvements)

Yû (fait de violents vas-et-viens)

Lavi (se cambre et gémit de plaisir et douleur)

Yû (alterne violents coups de rein et mouvements plus doux)

Lavi (Est partagé entre gémir et hurler)

Yû (fait quelques mouvements doux, puis ne fait plus que de violents vas-et-viens, s'introduit plus profondément)

Lavi (Griffe son dos, hurle pour de bon)

Yû (continue plus vite et plus fort)

Lavi (Est proche de l'orgasme, le supplie de continuer)

Yû (lui obéit)

Lavi (Atteint le septième ciel, jouit, se contracte autour de Yû en se cambrant)

Yû (continue ses mouvements encore un peu et jouit)

Lavi (Se décontracte, épuisé, encore un peu tremblant)

Yû (l'embrasse sur la tempe)

Lavi (Le regarde et sourit, heureux)

Yû (lui caresse le front) : maintenant tu dors.

Lavi : Oui... (s'allonge confortablement et ferme l'œil)

Yû (reste avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme)

Lavi (S'endort au bout de quelques minutes)

Yû (sort)

Lavi (Dort profondément)

Yû (surveille Allen)

Lavi (Dort jusqu'au soir, se réveille lentement et se blottit dans les couvertures)

Yû (vient le voir avec une assiette de soupe)

Lavi (Voit l'assiette, rit et se cache sous la couette)

Yû : -.- (s'assoit près de lui) Je dois te faire manger ?

Lavi (De sous la couverture) encore faut-il que tu me trouve.

Yû : Très bien. u.u abstinence.

Lavi : Nooon (sort sa tête des draps) pas ça !

Yû (cuillère en main) : Ouvre la bouche.

Lavi (Ouvre la bouche sans rien dire)

Yû (le fait manger)

Lavi (Mange tout et à la fin, tire Yû sous les draps)

Yû : ... Je dois faire la vaisselle. u.u

Lavi : Plus tard plus tard (le déshabille)

Yû (sort du lit) : non pas ce soir.

Lavi : Mais tu veux pas rester nu ? S'il te plait.

Yû : -.-''

Lavi : Aller... Pour moi... (mine de chien battu)

Yû : ... (craque) ok t'as gagné... (se déshabille)

Lavi (Sourit et se lève, l'enlace (il n'est pas habillé non plus))

Yû : ...

Lavi : Aller va la faire ta vaisselle u.u" (s'écarte et se rallonge)

Yû : u.u à la seconde où t'es plus malade tu feras tout, tout seul (va faire la vaisselle)

Lavi : *Vraiment tout ?*

Yû : *oui mon lapin, absolument tout ! X) *

Lavi : *Je vais donc devoir m'entrainer... C'est de l'abstinence abusif ! :-P*

Yû : * pense ce que tu veux *

Lavi : *n'empêche que ça sera ennuyeux tout seul...*

Yû : * tch' *

Lavi : *Je te laisserais pas regarder na*

Yû : * honnêtement je m'en moque u.u*

Lavi : *Et puis sérieusement, je t'ai jamais demandé de me faire à manger, même malade*

Yû : * si tu veux mourir de faim dis-le *

Lavi : *J'ai déjà essayé et ça marche pas -.- ... Et puis, j'ai plus envie de mourir...*

Yû : * encore heureux... *

Lavi : *... Ce que je veux dire c'est que moralement ça va mieux... *

Yû : * ... Une raison a cela ? *

Lavi : *... Non... Ma vie se stabilise... Et j'ai quelqu'un de très important dans ma vie qui m'aime*

Yû : * ... *

Lavi : *Je t'aime...*

Yû : * je t'aime aussi... *

Lavi : *Cette personne c'est toi... J'aime chaque particule de toi, de ton être. J'aime tous les regards que tu as à mon égard, j'aime ton sourire, tes rires sont si reposant... J'aime ta façon de m'enlacer, de me taquiner, de marcher... J'aime tous les petits gestes que tu fais tous les jours pour moi, même si tu ne les remarque plus. Je t'aime je t'aime je t'aime tellement.*

Yû (les larmes aux yeux par cette déclaration, ne dit rien)

Lavi : *... Yû ?* (se lève et va le voir)

Yû (ne bouge pas, une larme coule sur sa joue)

Lavi (S'approche de lui) : *ne pleure pas...*

Yû (le prend dans ses bras, enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Lavi (L'enlace et caresse ses cheveux)

Yû : Je t'aime Lavi...

Lavi (Sourit) : je sais, moi aussi... (resserre son étreinte)

Yû (l'embrasse dans le cou)

Lavi (Ferme l'œil, apprécie le contact)

Yû : * ... Dire que j'ai refait la connerie que je m'étais promis d'éviter... *

Lavi : *Et quel est-elle ?*

Yû : * tomber amoureux... *

Lavi (Sourit et caresse sa joue)

Yû : * à force de jouer avec le feu on finit par se brûler... *

Lavi : *... Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par la ?*

Yû : * qu'à force de flirter, j'ai fini par retomber amoureux. Et j'en avais pas le droit... * (va dans sa chambre)

Lavi : *... Tu flirtais juste au début ?*

Yû : * je passais presque tout mon temps à le faire avant de te rencontrer... Je comptais pas faire en sorte que ça devienne sérieux entre nous. *

Lavi (a un petit pincement au cœur) : *ah...* (va dans sa chambre s'habiller)

Yû : * et puis j'ai perdu le contrôle... Je me suis attaché à toi, et j'ai fini par t'aimer... Bien plus que n'importe qui...*

Lavi : *...* (commence à avoir vraiment mal au cœur et à se sentir coupable)

Yû : * tu ne dis plus rien ?*

Lavi : *Je suis désolé* (fond en larmes)

Yû : * t'y est pour rien *

Lavi : *Si seulement j'avais pu me la fermer... Ne rien te dire et passer à autre chose... * (il parle de sa déclaration de tout à l'heure)

Yû : * qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? *

Lavi : *...* (sort de sa chambre et va le voir)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : Au début... Je voulais tellement que mes sentiments soient réciproque... Je voulais que tu m'aime... Mais si ça te fait souffrir... Pitié déteste-moi...

Yû : ... Je ne te détesterais jamais...

Lavi : ... Je ne veux pas que tu souffre.

Yû : Je ne souffre pas... Pas encore. Le jour de ta mort en revanche... Je souffrirai sûrement

Lavi : ... Ma mort...

Yû : ... (le regarde dans les yeux)

Lavi (Se perd dans ses yeux) : elle est presque inévitable...

Yû : …

Lavi (Baisse la tête)

Yû : ... Tout le monde meurt un jour...

Lavi : ... Pas les vampires...

Yû : …

Lavi : ... On a plus qu'à profiter des secondes qui me restent à vivre...

Yû : Des secondes ?

Lavi : Des minutes, des heures, des jours, des années... Même quelqu'un en bonne santé peut mourir en peu de temps... Tant qu'il est humain.

Yû : L'amour rend égoïste... Et ce pour ça que je ne transforme pas. Je veux te garder auprès de moi le plus longtemps possible, mais Lulubell ne le permettra jamais.

Lavi : Je sais... J'aimerais tellement t'en débarrasser...

Yû : Tu ne peux pas. Elle est trop puissante. Oublie l'idée de la tuer.

Lavi : ... Il me faudrait de l'aide ... Les chasseurs par exemple...

Yû : Lavi... Même si tu arrivais à obtenir leur aide, tu ne la trouveras jamais.

Lavi : ... Elle vient parfois te voir.

Yû : Mais bien sur... Les chasseurs auront deux vampires pour le prix d'un…

Lavi : ... Ou alors on oublie les chasseurs et on demande à d'autres vampires puissants...

Yû : Ils n'accepteront pas sans contrepartie. Et dans ce cas, c'est toi qui meurs.

Lavi : ... Et tu as pensé à demandé à Lulubell l'autorisation pour me transformer ? Si ça se trouve, elle est d'accord...

Yû : Tu ne la connais pas.

Lavi : Elle prendrait le risque de perdre son meilleur jouet ?

Yû : Quoi, tu me tuerais si elle refuse ?

Lavi : -.- non voyons... C'est si je meurs que toi...

Yû : Je peux pas mettre fin à mes jours sans qu'elle le veuille.

Lavi : Te connaissant, je sais que tu trouverais le moyen quand même.

Yû : Il lui suffit d'un ordre et je reste en vie...

Lavi : ... (le regarde dans les yeux avant de baisser le regarde sur le sol)

Yû : (lui remonte la tête) cesse de penser à ça.

Lavi : ... (fait non de la tête et sort de sa chambre)

Yû (soupire et s'affale dans son cercueil)

Lavi (Va essayer de dormir mais se réveille en pleine et va vomir le peu qu'il y a dans son ventre aux toilettes)

Yû (dort)

Lavi (Après avoir tout rejeter, tire la chasse, se relève tremblant et va à la salle de bain se laver les dents (mais il fait pas dans la discrétion et se cogne un peu trop souvent dans les murs))

Yû (se réveille, l'entend et sort de sa chambre)

Lavi (S'assoit sur le sol froid parce qu'il ne tient plus trop sur ses jambes)

Yû (va le voir) : Lavi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? (s'agenouille près de lui)

Lavi (murmure) : la fièvre est remontée...

Yû (touche son front, fronce les sourcils, soulève Lavi et le ramène à sa chambre)

Lavi (Colle son visage contre son torse)

Yû (le couche, s'en va chercher des médicaments, les lui donne)

Lavi (Les prend) : *tu peux rester avec moi ?*

Yû : * bien sûr * (se couche à côté de lui et le prend dans ses bras)

Lavi : *Merci* (se blottit contre son corps frais et ne tarde pas à s'endormir)

Yû (lui caresse doucement le visage, le regarde dormir)

Lavi (Les médicaments font effet, il dort paisiblement)

* * *

Reviews ?


	26. Chapitre 26

Voici (enfin) le nouveau chapitre de ma fic, j'ai de moins en moins le courage de les poster, il faut que je me reprenne ^^'

Bonne lecture

* * *

Au cours de la nuit, Allen fit une petite crise, Yû se détache de Lavi et va le voir.

Lavi (Dort toujours mais commence à avoir chaud)

Yû (s'occupe d'Allen, puis va laver le reste de sang sur sa gorge)

Lavi (Bouge un peu, retire les couvertures)

Yû (revient près de Lavi, se réinstalle près de lui, le recouvre)

Lavi (L'enlace automatiquement et soupire d'aise)

Yû (finit par s'endormir)

Lavi (Dort jusqu'au matin)

Yû (est déjà levé, fait le p'tit dej de Lavi)

Lavi (Baille et reste allongé, pas totalement conscient)

Yû (vient avec des médocs et un p'tit dej léger)

Lavi (Lui sourit et se redresse)

Yû (contrôle son niveau de fièvre, puis le laisse manger)

Lavi (mange et prend les médicaments, tend les bras vers lui)

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi (le serre contre lui et le remercie)

Yû : Tu vas mieux ou je t'emmène chez le médecin ?

Lavi : Je vais mieux ^^" *pas le médecin s'il te plait*

Yû : Tu as peur des médecins ?

Lavi : Oui... Euh non, je les aime pas, c'est tout.

Yû (rit, et le porte jusqu'à la salle de bain)

Lavi (Sourit, le laisse faire)

Yû (lui coule un bain)

Lavi (Le regarde, jouant avec ses cheveux)

Yû (ferme l'eau, et commence à le déshabiller)

Lavi (Rougit et l'aide)

Yû (une fois Lavi nu, Yû le laisse aller dans le bain, et s'agenouille à côté)

Lavi (Une fois dans l'eau, le regarde)

Yû : Me dis pas qu'il faut aussi que je te lave.

Lavi : J'ai rien demandé u.u

Yû : Alors ne reste pas là à rien faire.

Lavi (Lui tire la langue et prend du produit, commence à se laver)

Yû : *un vrai gamin* (sort)

Lavi (Rit et continue de se laver)

Yû (va faire le ménage)

Lavi (Reste tranquillement dans son bain)

Yû (passe l'aspirateur partout)

Lavi (Sort et enroule une serviette à sa taille)

Yû (toujours pareil)

Lavi (Sort de la salle de bain en serviette et va le voir travailler)

Yû (l'ignore pour l'embêter)

Lavi (Lui saute dessus)

Yû : -.-' vas-y je te dirai rien...

Lavi : C'est vrai ? Cool ! (se pend à son cou en riant)

Yû (le jette sur le canapé, et reprend son ménage comme si de rien n'était)

Lavi : …

Yû (finit avec le salon, va à la cuisine)

Lavi (Se lève et va s'habiller, évidement en piquant une chemise à Yû)

Yû (termine le ménage, range l'aspirateur)

Lavi (Est dans la chambre de Yû)

Yû (entre dans sa chambre) tu n'aime plus ta chambre.

Lavi : Si, si... Mais j'aime beaucoup la tienne.

Yû : Sale squatteur (lui fait un câlin) ... Et voleur de chemise.

Lavi (Rit et l'embrasse)

Yû (participe avidement)

Lavi (Le serre contre lui)

Yû : * au faite, la transformation de Moyashi est achevée. *

Lavi : *Cool, je peux jouer avec ?*

Yû : *je vais lui donner deux-trois ordres avant, histoire d'être sur qu'il te fera rien*

Lavi : *D'accord mon cœur*

Yû (l'embrasse et va voir Allen)

Lavi (Attend dans la chambre de Yû, regarde les livres en attendant)

Yû donne les ordres à Allen, qui râle intérieurement, et n'apprécie pas d'être devenu ce qu'il pourchassait.

Lavi (Attend toujours)

Yû (va voir Lavi) : c'est bon, tu peux aller le voir. Moi je vais partir.

Lavi : Partir où ? (sort de la chambre)

Yû : J'ai besoin d'un bon repas. Je reviens juste après.

Lavi : D'accord, bon appétit alors ! (l'embrasse et va voir Momo)

Yû (s'en va)

Lavi : Moyashi ! ^^

Allen : ... (baisse la tête)

Lavi : Waah... Tu es encore plus beau qu'avant...

Allen : ... (ne le regarde toujours pas)

Lavi : Merci d'avoir essayé de me tuer ^^"

Allen : Désolé...

Lavi : C'est pas grave... Alors ça va ?

Allen : ... (fait non de la tête)

Lavi (lui fait un câlin) : ... C'était le seul moyen de te garder en vie...

Allen : J'aurais préférer mourir...

Lavi : ... Bah maintenant... Peut-être que Tyki...

Allen : C'est pour ça que tu lui as demandé de ne pas me tuer ?

Lavi : Mais non, tu es mon ami, je tiens à toi...

Allen : Et pour me montrer que tu tiens à moi, tu lui as dit de faire de moi un monstre ! Merci mais je m'en serai passé !

Lavi : On pouvait pas te laisser partir...

Allen : Tu aurais du le laisser me tuer.

Lavi : Mais nan !

Allen : Pfff.

Lavi : ...

Allen : De toute façon, c'est trop tard maintenant...

Lavi : Oui... Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Allen : Non.

Lavi (Lui fait un câlin)

Allen (ne bouge pas)

Lavi : C'est difficile ?

Allen : Deviens ce que tu déteste le plus, tu verras ce que ça fait.

Lavi : Je... Je le suis déjà...

Allen : Comment ça ?

Lavi : J'aime pas les hommes...

Allen : Et pourquoi ça ?

Lavi : Je les hais... Parce qu'ils sont faibles... Dans tout ce qu'ils sont et font...

Allen : C'est juste pour ça ? Les vampires ne sont pas mieux. Ils ont beaucoup de points faibles.

Lavi : Les hommes m'ont fait tellement souffrir... Juste parce que je suis différent.

Allen : tu n'es pas le seul à souffrir à cause de tes différences.

Lavi : Tu as souffert toi aussi ?

Allen : Au début oui. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on croise un ado aux cheveux blancs.

Lavi : Ha... Moi j'adore tes cheveux...

Allen : Euh... Merci...

Lavi : ^^ ... -.-

Allen : Quoi ?

Lavi : Moi j'aime pas mes cheveux.

Allen : Mais non, ils ont une belle couleur. C'est pas commun.

Lavi : C'est l'anarchie le matin pour les coiffer.

Allen : ^^ les coiffe pas. u.u

Lavi : Mais non c'est pire après... J'y ai mis du temps aujourd'hui pour que ça donne ça.

Allen : X) ... (lui ébouriffe les cheveux)

Lavi (Sourit puis...) O.O han tu as osé... (fait de même avec lui)

Allen : XD

Lavi : Bon... On sort un peu ou tu préfère rester ici ? (se lève)

Allen : Je viens, j'en ai marre d'être là.

Lavi (va au salon) : tu veux faire quelque chose en particulier ?

Allen : D'après Yû je suis à tes ordres... -.- donc tu choisis.

Lavi : ... Oooh qu'il est chou [il parle de Yû]... comment je vais faire pour le remercier... *µ* ... hmm bref... va t'assoir sur le canapé, je reviens.

Allen : Ok... (va s'assoir)

Lavi (va dans sa chambre appeler Tyki)

Tyki : Quoi ?

Lavi : Bonjour. ^O^

Tyki : Au revoir u_u

Lavi : Laisse moi deviner, tu joue encore au poker ?

Tyki : Non.

Lavi : Tu te donnais du plaisir tout seul ? x)

Tyki : J'allais déjeuner. u_u

Lavi : Ah oki... dis après ton repas, tu viens accueillir Momo ?

Tyki : Aujourd'hui ?

Lavi : Binh oui aujourd'hui u_u

Tyki : Mais j'ai pas le temps ! J'ai une vie!

Lavi : Mais moi aussi xD ... c'est juste pour qu'il se sente plus a l'aise ! Et franchement, c'est quoi ta vie ? O.o

Tyki : En quoi ça te regarde morpion ?

[voix de Yû en fond] Yû : Tu lui parle mieux que ça abruti !

Lavi : U.U" et binh...

Tyki (marmonne) : désolé…

Lavi : x) Hm... bon tu viens ou pas ?

Tyki : Nan.

Lavi : même si on joue au poker ?

Tyki : Je vais au casino cet aprèm. u_u

Lavi : Pff tu peux pas y aller un autre jour ?

Tyki : Ton adorable petit copain m'accompagne.

Lavi : et alors ?

Yû (prend le téléphone) : Il passera un autre jour. À ce soir (raccroche)

Lavi : ... -.- sympa... (retourne voir Allen)

Allen (assis dans le salon, attend)

Lavi (le regarde un moment)

Allen : ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : Hm... (prend le téléphone et commande quelque chose en espagnol)

Allen : ê.è

Lavi (sourit) : y a plus qu'à attendre, fais ce que tu veux en attendant.

Allen : Attendre quoi ?

Lavi : ta tenue de vampire de compagnie. x)

Allen : QUOI?

Lavi : quoi, quoi ?

Allen : Comment ça "vampire de compagnie" ?

Lavi : benh oui... c'est comme un chat et un ami... les deux en même temps, tu as essayé de tuer mon copain, je te signale alors tu mérite punition.

Allen : Oui et il est pas mort ! C'est bien dommage !

Lavi : ... continue et je serais méchant. u.u

Allen (se retourne et boude)

Lavi (lui saute dessus et lui fait un câlin)

Allen : # [il dit rien, il a pas le droit]

Lavi (l'embrasse dans le cou [pour l'embêter])

Allen : Arrête... s'il te plait...

Lavi (s'écarte et allume la télé) : dis, c'est dur de résister au sang ?

Allen : ... Pourquoi tu crois que je t'ai sauté dessus l'autre jour ? Je me contrôlais plus...

Lavi : Han putain, tu m'as déboité l'épaule !

Allen : Désolé... ça va mieux ?

Lavi : oui u_u j'ai eu le droit a un beau strip-tease, d'être cajolé et j'ai passé deux nuit affreuses.

Allen : Un strip-tease ? De Yû ?

Lavi : de qui d'autre ?

Allen (explose de rire)

Lavi : mais arrête, il était... (se mord la lèvre)

Allen (toujours un peu [beaucoup] mort de rire) : Il était quoi ?

Lavi : Trop sexe ! ... (se souvient de tous les détails et après la suite)

Allen : Mais je l'imagine pas faire ça ! xD

Lavi : Tu sais pas lire les pensées ?

Allen : Euh... j'ai jamais essayé. u_u

Lavi : -.- *idiot*

Allen : ... [il y arrive pas encore]

Lavi : han nan ça marche pas... et tu nous as pas entendu ?

Allen : Euh... je crois avoir entendu des cris mais... j'étais un peu "déconnecté".

Lavi : ah ouais...

Allen : Franchement, c'est affreux de vivre ça... (la transformation)

Lavi : et pourtant je t'envie...

Allen : Pourquoi il te transforme pas alors ? Ça doit pas être tous les jours que quelqu'un demande. u_u

Lavi : c'est que la vampire qui l'a transformé ne voudra pas et me tuera...

Allen : Ah... "la" ? Il s'est fait avoir par une fille ?

Lavi : oui u_u une conne en plus.

Allen : ê.è pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Lavi : elle le considère comme un jouet et le viole...

Allen : ...

Lavi : et j'ai de la chance parce qu'elle aurait pu me tuer dès le début…

Allen : ... il a jamais essayé de lui faire entendre raison ? Pour qu'elle le lâche ?

Lavi : non... je pense qu'elle ne voudra jamais... c'est son « meilleur jouet ».

Allen : ... J'espère qu'il me traitera pas comme ça...

Lavi : bien sur que non... tant que je serais en vie.

Allen : O.O tu veux dire... qu'après... il...

Lavi : je sais pas... je lui demanderais ... il n'a jamais maltraité Tyki... sauf quand il avait vraiment soif et qu'il lui prenait du sang...

Allen (pas du tout rassuré)

Lavi : je ferais en sorte qu'il ne te fasse rien…

Allen : ... merci...

Lavi : ^^ (quelqu'un frappe à la porte, va ouvrir et revient avec un carton)

Allen : * Qu'est-ce qu'il va avoir pris ? *

Lavi (en sort une longue robe sexy en dentelle rouge et noir)

Allen : X_X je vais pas mettre ça !

Lavi : si, tu veux de l'aide ? u.u

Allen (recule)

Lavi (lui tend la robe)

Allen : t-tu vas pas m'obligé à mettre ça quand même ? Dis-moi que c'est une blague.

Lavi : non, c'est pas une blague. Aller. u_u

Allen : ... (prend timidement la robe et va dans la chambre pour se changer)

Lavi (l'attend impatiemment)

Allen (ne revient pas, il se sent trop ridicule)

Lavi : Momo, viens !

Allen : Je veux pas !

Lavi : C'est un ordre ! #

Allen : ... (vient le rejoindre, la tête basse)

Lavi : Waah... (vient près de lui, ajuster la robe) Parfait !

Allen : Je suis ridicule comme ça.

Lavi : meuh non (va prendre ses habits normales)

Allen : ... (ne bouge pas)

Lavi (les met à la machine à laver)

Allen (ne bouge toujours pas)

Lavi (va dans sa chambre)

Allen (attend un nouvel ordre, espérant être vite débarrassé de la robe)

Lavi (revient, des cours sous le bras) : tu la garderas aussi longtemps que je serais en vie na !

Allen : pourquoi tu me fais ça ? (toujours la tête basse)

Lavi : parce que tu es très mignon comme ça ^^... Et puis c'est en quelque sorte ta punition.

Allen : c'est pas moi qui l'ai blessé ! Et c'est lui qui nous a attaqués.

Lavi : C'est bon le prend pas comme ça ! (commence à travailler)

Allen (s'assoit sur un fauteuil, attend)

Lavi (Travaille jusqu'au retour de Yû, gardant Allen dans cette tenue)

Yû : on est revenu... (il est crevé)

Lavi (saute sur ses pieds et va l'embrasser) : toi, tu te serais pas encore envoyé en l'air avec des vampires ?

Yû : et puis quoi encore ?

Tyki : on a passé près de 5 heures à ruiner des types au casino.

Lavi : Je croyais que vous deviez manger -.- (retourne au salon)

Yû : on a mangé et ensuite on/ (voit Allen, éclate de rire)

Tyki (de même)

Allen : ... (baisse la tête, honteux)

Lavi : n'est-il pas mignon ? U.U

Yû : si très * mais moins que toi*

Tyki (toujours entrain de rire, se calme peu à peu)

Lavi (sourit et l'embrasse langoureusement)

Allen (s'enfuit silencieusement vers le couloir)

Yû : *ton jouet s'échappe*

Lavi : Tyki, tu peux aller le chercher ?

Allen (se cache dans la chambre de Road)

Tyki (regarde Yû)

Yû : vas-y.

Tyki (va chercher Allen)

Allen (s'est collé dans un coin de la pièce, ne bouge plus, ne respire plus)

Tyki (entre dans la chambre) : ils veulent que tu reviennes. u.u

Allen : non

Tyki : tu n'es plus libre je te signale.

Allen : …

Tyki : Aller viens, sinon tu risque de souffrir.

Allen : ... (se lève tête basse et marche vers la sortie, n'ose pas lever les yeux vers Tyki)

Tyki (le regarde, le sourire aux lèvres) ne sois pas honteux, ça te va très bien.

Allen (le regarde surpris) : O.O

Tyki : ^^ il a raison, tu es super mignon comme ça.

Allen : ah... M-merci...

Tyki : allons les rejoindre avant qu'ils n'imaginent n'importe quoi. (part en direction du salon)

Allen (le suit silencieusement)

Dans le salon :

Lavi (enlace Yû et dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Tyki (arrive) : vous travaillez dur x)

Yû : l'amour ça s'entretient. u.u

Lavi (rit) : allez jouer autre part, on est occupé là... (reprend ses lèvres)

Allen : -.-""

Tyki : hey, c'est toi qui voulais qu'il revienne !

Yû : tss t'es soulant Tyki... Bon, moi je vais me coucher. Tyki, Moyashi, faîtes tout ce qu'il veut x) (va dans sa chambre)

Lavi (rit diaboliquement)

Allen (a peur, se cache derrière Tyki)

Tyki : je crois que tu devrais aller consulter… u.u"

Lavi : c'est déjà fait... Enfin bref, vous aller dans une chambre, faire plus ample connaissance et coucher ensemble ! Voilà ! (se lève pour aller rejoindre Yû)

Allen : O.O q-q- ... QUOI ?

Tyki : non mais ça va pas ? Pas question que je le fasse avec lui !

Lavi : si, c'est un ordre !

Allen (s'écarte vivement de Tyki)

Tyki : ¤ Yû ? C'est une mauvaise blague ? ¤

Yû : ¤ ta gueule, et fait ce qu'il dit ¤

Tyki : ... (regarde Allen)

Allen (complètement choqué)

Lavi : amusez-vous bien ^^ (rejoint Yû)

Allen : ... (s'écarte encore)

Tyki : ... Bon... On n'a pas trop le choix...

Allen (le regarde, puis se rapproche lentement)

Tyki (lui prend la main, va dans la chambre de Road)

Yû (s'est endormit)

Lavi (s'allonge contre lui et s'endort aussi)

Allen (le suit, pas du tout rassuré)

Tyki : tu ne l'as jamais fait je suppose... (le regarde)

Allen : euh... Non (se perd dans ses yeux)

Tyki : ... (le couche sur le lit, commence par l'embrasser chastement)

Allen (surpris, le laisse faire puis enroule ses bras autour de son cou)

Tyki (approfondit le baiser, descend les bretelles de sa robe)

Allen (se raidit automatiquement mais ne le stoppe pas)

Tyki (joue un moment avec ses lèvres et sa langue puis s'attaque à son cou)

Allen (frémit de plaisir, glisse ses mains sous sa chemise)

Tyki (ravi qu'il prenne une initiative, lèche sa gorge, et frotte lentement leurs bassins)

Allen (gémit faiblement, commence à être excité, retire donc sa chemise et caresse le bas de son dos)

Tyki (continue d'enlever la robe, lui mordille les tétons)

Allen (gémit plus fort, passe une main dans les cheveux de Tyki et le regarde)

Tyki (lui sourit, retire totalement sa robe, le dévore du regard)

Allen (le fixe, gêné)

Tyki (caresse son torse, descend vers son bas-ventre)

Allen (ferme les yeux et soupire de plaisir)

Tyki (l'embrasse, caresse son érection)

Allen : hhh... (son érection gonfle encore plus de désir)

Tyki (lui retire son boxer, prend son sexe en main et fait de lents mouvements)

Allen (gémit longuement à chaque va et vient, se cambre)

Tyki (remplace sa main par sa bouche)

Allen (Écarquille les yeux surpris, se détend et se mord la lèvre)

Tyki (fait de lents vas-et-viens, titille le gland, puis accélère)

Allen (gémit plus ou moins fort, à plongé ses doigts fin dans les cheveux de Tyki)

Tyki (continue encore un peu, puis arrête pour se déshabiller)

Allen (le regarde, Haletant et la vue de son corps n'arrange rien)

Tyki (caresse son intimité et y introduit un doigt, puis deux)

Allen (crie de plaisir à chaque doigt)

Tyki (le prépare soigneusement, puis retire ses doits et le pénètre en douceur)

Allen (gémit de douleur, attrape sa nuque, empale leur bouche et l'embrasse, avide. Griffe sa nuque puis son dos)

Tyki (entame ses mouvements de bassin)

Allen (l'accompagne, ses gémissements sont de plus en plus audibles)

Tyki (accélère, devient violent)

Allen (hurle de plaisir, lacère son dos)

Tyki (gémit, continue toujours plus vite et plus fort)

Allen (le mord dans le cou, se détecte de quelques gorgés de son sang et recommence à crier)

Tyki (jouit peu de temps après, se retire)

Allen (le serre dans ses bras et lèche sa plaie, l'embrasse)

Tyki (participe au baiser, puis se couche à côté de lui)

Allen (le regarde, essoufflé)

Tyki (l'embrasse une dernière fois, le serre contre lui, et s'endort)

Allen (se blottit contre lui et s'endort aussi)

Le lendemain, les vampires de la maison dorment encore.

Lavi (mange dans la cuisine, son casque sur la tête)

Yû (se réveille, et reste couché) [fainéant]

Lavi (va sur la terrasse, profiter du soleil)

Yû (allume son pc portable, surf sur internet, reste dans sa chambre)

Lavi (va le voir) : Yû-doudou !

Yû : hm ? (garde les yeux sur le pc)

Lavi : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? (l'enlace par derrière)

Yû : je cherche un nouvel appart.

Lavi : t'aime plus celui la ?

Yû : on commence à être trop nombreux.

Lavi : ah oki

Yû : on reste dans cette ville ?

Lavi : c'est comme tu veux... On change de pays ? :D

Yû : tu veux aller où ?

Lavi : ... Un pays ensoleillé ?

Yû : ... Tu sais que j'aime pas le soleil u.u

Lavi : bon alors avec de la neige toute l'année ?

Yû : u.u non plus.

Lavi : Pourquoi ?

Yû : C'est pas pratique pour se déplacé. Un pays où il pleut c'est mieux.

Lavi : J'aime pas la pluie.

Yû : Bon ok. Choisis une ville. u.u'

Lavi : La ville où y à plein de vampire.

Yû : Je préfère éviter. Y'a peu de vampire que je supporte.

Lavi : une ville... Avec plein de Yû-doudou !

Yû : Je suis pas unique ?

Lavi : Si mais des peluches ou des clones ?

Yû : u.u n'importe quoi... Bon, soit tu choisis une ville, soit tu me laisse chercher en paix.

Lavi : :/ ... (s'en va)

Yû : Lavi... Le prend pas mal...

Lavi (à la porte, lui tire la langue) : je le prends mal si je veux mon Yû-doudou.

Yû : Ok, prend-le mal. (va fermer la porte)

Lavi (Donne un léger coup de pied dans la porte et va voir Tyki et Allen)

Tyki & Allen dorment enlacés [et accessoirement nus]

Lavi : *Qu'ils sont meugnon* (sort et va dans sa chambre, allume une cigarette une fois avoir ouvert la fenêtre)

Yû (regarde plusieurs annonces puis se prépare à sortir)

Lavi (Fume tranquillement en rêvassant)

Yû (prêt à partir, ouvre sa porte et va vers l'entrée)

Lavi (fini sa cigarette et va le voir)

Yû (prend ses clés de moto)

Lavi (L'enlace)

Yû (le regarde) : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : Binh tu t'en vas alors je te dis au revoir...

Yû : Hm... A+ (se défait de lui et sort)

Lavi : ... (va s'affaler sur le canapé, pensant que Yû lui fait la tête)

Tyki (se lève, se rhabille et va dans le salon)

Lavi : ###=.="""" (le désespoir règne dans le salon)

Tyki : et bah le rouquin, il t'arrive quoi ?

Lavi : ### rien !

Tyki : Yû a encore fait des siennes ?

Lavi : Je crois qu'il m'en veut parce que j'ai pris quelque chose mal... Mais en faite je l'ai pas pris mal.

Tyki : Appelle-le u.u

Lavi : ... (prend son portable et appelle Yû)

La sonnerie de son téléphone en provenance de sa chambre se fait entendre.

Tyki : il a pas pris son portable...

Lavi : il me fait la tête... T.T ... Alors ça c'est passé comment pour toi et Moyashi hier ?

Tyki : ... Bof u.u (en faite il a adoré)

Lavi : Ah oui vraiment ? Et Allen ?

Tyki : Il a bien crié. x)

Lavi : - ... Il dort encore ?

Tyki : Pas si tu le réveille. u.u (allume une clope)

Lavi (lui pique une longue taf)

Tyki : hey si tu veux fumer, tu te prends une autre clope.

Lavi (Lui tire la langue et finit la cigarette en quelques inspirations)

Tyki : Dis... C'est juste à cause de Yû ?

Lavi : Un peu ouais.

Tyki (sort son portable) : si tu veux vraiment l'appeler, il a deux portables. u.u

Lavi : Ah bon ? (s'empare du portable de Tyki)

Tyki : Y'a beaucoup de chose que tu ignore à son sujet hein ?

Lavi : Sûrement oui. (appelle son deuxième portable)

Yû (décroche) : qu'est-ce que tu me veux Tyki ?

Lavi : raté c'est pas lui...

Yû : Lavi...

Lavi : bingo ...

Yû : ... Même question... Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Lavi : tu es parti où ?

Yû : faire un tour. u.u

Lavi :... Tu m'en veux pour tout à l'heure ?

Yû : non. C'est tout ce que tu voulais ?

Lavi : Oui ...

Yû : bien. A la prochaine. (raccroche)

Tyki : u.u il est de bonne humeur ...

Lavi : Ah bon ? -.-

Tyki : C'était ironique abruti.

Lavi : …

Tyki : Le connaissant... Ce qui n'est pas ton cas... Je dirais qu'il va faire une connerie. u.u

Lavi : …

Tyki : Meurtre, vol... Ce genre de truc. u.u

Lavi : Quoi ?

Tyki : Chacun sa façon de s'amuser hein ? ^^"

Lavi : ... On fait quoi ?

Tyki : Quoi ? Pour lui ? Ou pour s'occuper ?

Lavi : Pour s'occuper.

Tyki : J'ai pas la moindre envi de rester ici u.u je te laisse avec le nouveau vampire (s'en va)

Lavi : Le con... (regarde la télé en attendant le réveil d'Allen)

Allen (se réveille, enfile son boxer [il remet pas la robe] et va au salon, avec un peu de mal à marcher)

Lavi : Bonjour...

Allen : ... Salut. Tu as pas des fringues à me prêter ?

Lavi : Tes habits sont lavés et repassés dans la lingerie.

Allen : Merci... (va les chercher, s'habille, et rejoint Lavi)

Lavi (Lui sourit et se reconcentre sur la télé)

Allen : (regarde aussi la télé) ... Y'a plus que nous deux ici ?

Lavi : Oui...

Allen : ... Ça va pas ?

Lavi : Si, si.

Allen : Je vois bien que non. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Lavi : C'est que Yû est parti je sais pas où et il va surement faire une bêtise...

Allen : Une bêtise ?

Lavi : Meurtre ou vol...

Allen : ... C'est pour ça qu'il faut tuer les vampires.

Lavi : …

Allen : Tu n'es toujours pas d'accord ? Ils tuent n'importe qui, quelque soit l'âge de la personne... Faire souffrir les humains leur fait plaisir...

Lavi : Tu as surement raison.

Allen : Il a confiance en toi, tu pourrais... Le tuer...

Lavi : Jamais ! Je pourrais jamais faire ça !

Allen : ... Tu veux donc le laisser tuer...

Lavi : c'est en l'acceptant comme il est que j'ai pu rester près de lui.

Allen : C'est cher payé tu ne trouve pas ?

Lavi : Après tout je ne suis qu'un humain, je me demande encore parfois ce qu'il me trouve.

Allen : Si tu veux mon avis, rien. Les vampires n'ont pas de cœur.

Lavi : Tu n'as pas vu sa réaction quand j'ai voulu partir...

Allen : ... Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Lavi : Il semblait si désespéré, m'a supplié... Il a même pleuré...

Allen : …

Lavi : Et puis tu as un cœur toi aussi non ?

Allen : Je suis sûr que je te tuerais sans hésitation si j'avais besoin de sang.

Lavi : Le besoin de sang n'a rien avoir avec le fait que tu puisse avoir des sentiments profonds.

Allen : Qui te dit qu'il ne sait pas simulé ce genre de sentiment ?

Lavi : …

Allen : J'en ai vu plein, des vampires. Ils ne pensent qu'à eux, pas aux autres.

Lavi : ... C'est bon tais-toi.

Allen : …

Lavi (va s'enfermer dans sa chambre)

Allen (reste dans le salon)

Lavi (Reste dans sa chambre jusqu'au retour de Yû)

Tyki (arrive) : Lavi, t'es où ?

Lavi (se roule en boule par terre et espère être oublié)

Tyki (entre dans sa chambre) : Hey, tu as regardé les infos ?

Lavi : Non…

Tyki : Et bien viens voir. u.u

Lavi : -.- quoi ? (se lève et va voir)

Édition spéciale où les journalistes montrent le massacre entier d'un petit village d'une centaine d'habitant, il n'y a pas de survivant.

Lavi : -.- je vais le...

Allen : ... (le regarde)

Tyki : le ?

Lavi : il est où ?

Tyki : j'en sais rien il répond pas.

Lavi : très bien ! (retourne dans sa chambre et fait un sac pour quelques jours)

Tyki : où est-ce que tu compte aller ?

Lavi : passer quelques jours seul... Trois jours maxi.

Tyki : il va nous tuer si il apprend qu'on t'a laissé seul.

Lavi : il n'arrangera pas son cas alors ! (marche vers la sortie)

Tyki : tu lui en veux ? C'est pas son premier massacre pourtant. u.u

Lavi : oui bah c'était pas le moment d'aller massacrer une ville entière. (ouvre la porte d'entré à la volée)

Yû (est juste devant lui, couvert de sang)

Lavi (le regarde, puis le contourne, marchant rapidement)

Yû (le suit du regard, soupire) : *où tu vas ?*

Lavi : *je vais faire une pause, je reviens dans deux ou trois jours, à la prochaine !*

Yû : * ... Ça sera pas la peine de revenir... On déménage. * Tyki, Allen, faites les cartons.

Lavi : ... (ne sait pas quoi faire)

Yû (rentre, va prendre une douche)

Tyki & Allen commence à tout ranger.

Lavi (Rentre et range aussi ses affaires)

Tyki : tu pars plus finalement ?

Lavi : Ferme-la (prend sa valise et sort de la maison)

Allen (le suit) attend !

Lavi : Ouais quoi ?

Allen : où est-ce que tu vas ?

Lavi : je sais pas encore.

Allen : tu le quitte ?

Lavi : j'en sais rien, il m'a dit que c'était plus la peine de revenir...

Allen : tu peux pas partir comme ça, il faut le tuer avant qu'il fasse d'autres massacres.

Lavi : ... (s'en va)

Allen : ... (baisse la tête et rentre faire les cartons)

* * *

Reviews siouplé ?


	27. Chapitre 27

Demain, je vais essayer de mettre deux chapitres ! Je dis bien "essayer" ^^'''

Bonne lecture

* * *

Lavi (quitte la rue, les larmes aux yeux, regarde autour de lui, marche jusqu'en centre ville)

Tyki et Allen font les cartons.

Yû va ranger ses affaires après sa douche.

Lavi (une fois sur la place principale, réfléchit à ce qu'il va bien pouvoir faire, se retient toujours de pleurer)

Chez les vampires silence de mort pendant le rangement.

Road croise Lavi comme de par hasard.

Road : Lavi ? Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?

Lavi : ... Je cherche... Un endroit où aller...

Road : pourquoi ? ... Me dis pas que Yû t'a mis dehors ?

Lavi : ... Je voulais juste partir quelques jours... Il m'a dit que c'était pas la peine de revenir...

Road (lui fait un câlin)

Lavi (Fond en larmes, la serre dans ses bras)

Road : Tu as... Essayé de lui parler ?

Lavi (fait non de la tête)

Road : On devrait aller le voir, je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger. (lui sourit)

Lavi (secoue la tête) : je... J'ai trop honte... Je peux pas…

Road : Honte de quoi ?

Lavi : D'avoir voulu partir parce qu'il avait massacré la ville, d'avoir été jeté... C'est ma faute, je dois assumer...

Road : Tu n'as nulle part où aller, je vais pas te laisser là sans rien faire.

Lavi : Si laisse-moi... Je vais trouver une solution...

Road : Lavi... Yû est très lunatique. Je suis sûr que demain il te cherchera partout. Va le voir c'est plus simple.

Lavi : Non...

Road : -.-# je te demande pas ton avis (lui prend la main et l'emmène vers la maison de Yû)

Lavi (Fait tout ce qu'il peut pour résister)

Road (le tire, ils arrivent devant la maison)

Lavi : Ils vont déménager de toute façon ! (essaye toujours de se défaire de son emprise)

Road : Je sais qu'ils déménagent vu que je les accompagne. Mais tu viens aussi. (l'entraine dans la maison)

Lavi (serre les dents et tente à nouveau de s'enfuir)

Road (réussit à l'amener devant Yû)

Yû (les regarde) : ...

Lavi (Baisse la tête)

Yû (finit ce qu'il faisait, fait sortir Road et ferme la porte)

Lavi : ... Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. (va vers la sortie)

Yû (le retient) : il y a une chose que je voudrais savoir.

Lavi : Laquelle ?

Yû : Pourquoi cette réaction ? C'était pas la première fois que je faisais ça.

Lavi : La dernière fois... J'avais décidé d'oublier... Je t'avais même demandé de ne plus en parler... J'accepte que tu tue des personnes pour te nourrir, te venger peut-être... Mais pas pour le plaisir de détruire une ville entière...

Yû : ... Donc... Tu t'en vas ? Je te reverrai plus ?

Lavi : C'est toi qui m'as dit de ne plus revenir...

Yû : Je t'ai dit de ne plus revenir si tu partais... (va reprendre son rangement)

Lavi (Passe une main tremblante sur son visage)

Yû (stoppe tout mouvement)

Lavi (au bord de la crise d'angoisse) : pitié... Garde-moi près de toi... (pleure, tremble, ses jambes ne vont pas tarder à le lâcher)

Yû (le prend dans ses bras, le serre doucement contre lui)

Lavi (Le serre contre lui, une étreinte fragile et désespérée, continue de le supplier, s'excuse... Tout en laissant couler ses larmes)

Yû (le berce) : tais-toi Lavi... (voix qui tremble un peu)

Lavi (n'ose plus rien dire, enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (le serre davantage contre lui)

Lavi (Se blottit contre lui)

Yû (attend un peu, puis l'endort en contrôlant son esprit)

Lavi (s'endort donc)

Yû (va le coucher dans sa chambre et reprend son rangement)

Lavi (Dort toujours)

Le lendemain, la chambre de Lavi a été vidée, il ne reste plus que son lit et sa valise.

Lavi (Se réveille et regarde autour de lui, se lève une boule dans la gorge)

Yû (dans le salon) : Moyashi ! Bouge-toi un peu !

Lavi (Arrive dans le salon, les regarde)

Le salon est quasiment vide, Tyki & Allen impactent les derniers meubles, Yû supervise.

Lavi (Sourit en voyant la situation, reste en retrait)

Yû (donne encore quelques ordres et se tourne vers Lavi)

Lavi (Le regarde puis lui fait un petit signe timide de la main)

Yû (regarde vite-fait si les autres font pas de connerie et vient vers lui)

Lavi (Lui sourit tendrement et murmure) : bonjour...

Yû : B'jour. Bien dormi ?

Lavi : Oui... Tu t'amuse bien ? (fait allusion aux ordres qu'il donne à Tyki et Momo)

Yû : -.- on s'improvise pas déménageur...

Lavi (Sourit et l'enlace doucement)

Yû (répond à l'étreinte)

Lavi (Respire son parfum et pose sa tête sur son épaule)

Yû : ... (s'écarte après quelques seconde) excuse-moi, mais il faut que ce soit bouclé pour ce soir (va remotiver ses troupes)

Lavi (le regarde partir et retourne dans sa chambre, scrute le plafond allongé sur le lit)

Ils finissent de tout emballé et mettent les meubles dans un camion.

Lavi (Va les voir et propose son aide à Momo et Tyki)

Tyki : tu as pas assez de force gringalet. u.u

Lavi : je te merde le soumis.

Yû : Lavi... Laisse-le. Va plutôt voir si Road veux de l'aide.

Lavi : elle est où ?

Yû : dans sa chambre.

Lavi : ... (va voir Road)

Road (entrain de finir de faire les cartons) : Salut Lavi ^^

Lavi : salut... Tu veux de l'aide ?

Road : je veux bien (lui sourit)

Lavi (lui répond par un petit sourire et commence à l'aider) ... Et merci pour hier...

Road : De rien ^^ mais évite de refaire une "crise" quand il fera des massacres, parce que sinon il te mettra vraiment dehors.

Lavi : ... Oui... Je crois que je vais faire profil bas pendant quelques temps...

Road : hm, ça vaut peut-être mieux.

Lavi (fait oui de la tête et finit les cartons)

Road (porte les cartons jusqu'au camion)

Lavi (En porte aussi [les plus petits :)])

Après presque 1h, la maison est vide.

Lavi (Est dehors, assis sur les marches du perron)

Yû (met les valises dans la voiture)

Tyki (fume)

Allen (rejoint Lavi)

Lavi (fait un petit sourire à Allen)

Allen : ... Je pensais que partais vraiment hier. Pourquoi t'es revenu ?

Lavi : ... Je serais pas revenu si Road ne m'avait pas trainé jusqu'ici…

Allen : il t'a pas retenu de partir. Il t'aime pas.

Lavi : …

Allen : il faut que tu envisage la vie sans lui (va rejoindre Road et Tyki près de la voiture)

Lavi (reste assis, contrôle ses pensées au cas où et réfléchit à ce qu'à dit Allen)

Yû : Tyki, tu conduis. Road et Moyashi, vous allez derrière. Lavi, on s'en va.

Lavi : ... (se lève) on prend pas la voiture ?

Yû : toi si. Tu monte devant. (va vers la moto)

Lavi : ... (monte devant silencieusement)

Yû (part en moto)

Tyki : bon... On y va. u.u (démarre)

Lavi (bloque ses pensées et reste muet pendant le voyage)

Le voyage dure plusieurs heures.

Lavi (Ne s'endort pas, parle par texto avec Devitt)

A la radio, un flash info parle du massacre. Une femme en pleurs raconte qu'elle a perdu toute sa famille et souhaite la mort du meurtrier, le traitant de monstre sans cœur.

Lavi : ... (change de radio)

Tyki : hey ! J'écoutais.

Lavi : ... (remet la radio)

Tyki : tu es devenu muet ?

Lavi : non.

Tyki : u.u on aurait pu le croire.

Road : Tyki, laisse-le tranquille.

Tyki : mouais… -.-

Lavi : ... (regarde par la fenêtre)

Ils arrivent devant une grande villa (et aussi il fait chaud)

Lavi : ... (descend de la voiture presque choqué)

Tyki : p'tin, il crève de chaud… -.-"

Lavi (sourit et lève la tête vers le soleil)

Road (va se mettre à l'ombre avec Allen et Tyki)

Lavi (Les regarde)

Tyki râle contre Yû pour avoir pris une baraque ici, Road le regarde et rit, Allen reste en retrait.

Lavi (Va les rejoindre mais reste au soleil)

Yû (arrive en moto super vite et fait un dérapage contrôlé)

Lavi (Va vers lui dès qu'il s'arrête)

Yû (descend de moto)

Lavi (L'enlace)

Yû (l'embrasse sur la joue et s'écarte pour aller ouvrir)

Lavi (le suit)

Yû (ouvre et rentre) [c'est une grande villa avec étage, piscine et grand jardin]

Lavi (regarde et découvre la maison l'œil brillant)

Yû : ça te plait ?

Lavi : Trop, c'est parfait... Merci.

Yû (lui sourit et va sortir les bagages de la voiture avec les autres)

Lavi (Va les aider)

Le camion avec les meubles arrive.

Lavi (Continue de décharger la voiture)

Ils déchargent les meubles, les rentrent, les placent ...

Lavi (Est dans la cuisine, place les objets propres à cette pièce)

A la fin de la journée, tout est presque rangé.

Lavi s'installe dans sa chambre.

Yû (va dans la sienne)

Lavi (Une fois sa chambre finie, s'assoit sur son lit)

Allen (entre dans sa chambre) : tu n'as besoin de rien ?

Lavi : Euh non c'est bon...

Allen : ok... Bonne nuit alors.

Lavi : ... Il y a un problème ?

Allen : non, non aucun, t'inquiète pas. A demain. (sort)

Lavi : ... (commence à se déshabiller pour aller se coucher)

Yû (dort dans son cercueil)

Tyki & Road (de même)

Lavi (reste en caleçon et glisse dans les couvertures de son lit, s'endort)

Le lendemain, Tyki et Allen vidaient les derniers cartons pendant que Road et Yû discutaient tranquillement [c'est Road qui parle le plus]

Lavi (Émerge lentement du sommeil, reste allongé (feignasse))

Road continue de parler à Yû qui ne l'écoute presque pas.

Lavi (S'étire longuement puis écoute son ipod)

Yû en a marre, laisse Road en plan et va faire un tour.

Road : -.-#

Lavi (Décide de trainer au lit jusqu'à midi passé)

Allen (va le voir)

Lavi (Le regarde et lui sourit) : oui ?

Allen : ça va ?

Lavi : oui pourquoi ?

Allen : tu te levais pas.

Lavi : ah parce que glander dans son lit n'est pas un signe de bien être ? X)

Allen : tu veux pas mangé ?

Lavi : si mais j'ai trop la flemme de me lever...

Allen : bon je te laisse tranquille (repart)

Lavi : merci (continue son activité : ne fait rien)

Après Allen, c'est Road qui vient

Lavi (Lui sourit aussi) : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Road : Je m'ennuie u.u

Lavi : Tu veux pas embêter Tyki ?

Road : Il s'est barré -.-

Lavi : Et Momo ?

Road : Il veut pas jouer avec moi.

Lavi : Ah et tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Road : oui ^^

Lavi : Et tu veux jouer à quoi ?

Road : Ce que tu veux.

Lavi : Dormir *.*

Road : -.-"

Lavi : Tu décide alors. u.u

Road : Je sais pas u.u tu aimes quoi comme jeu ?

Lavi : -.- aucun alors tu en choisi un que t'aime.

Road : Torturer les gens *.*

Lavi : Tu veux me torturer ?

Road : Non, toi je t'aime bien u.u

Lavi : Alors torturer qui ?

Road : On va chercher un type dans la rue

Lavi : ...Si tu veux...

Road : Chouette ^^ (sort)

Lavi (Soupire et va se préparer)

Road (attend avec impatience à l'entrée)

Lavi (La rejoint à l'entrée, une sucette à la bouche)

Road (le prend par la main et sort)

Lavi (La suit silencieusement)

Yû (revient comme de par hasard à ce moment)

Lavi (Se laisse tirer par Road)

Yû : vous allez où ?

Road (lui tire la langue et entraine Lavi)

Yû : u.u" (rentre)

Lavi : ... (regarde Yû rentrer)

Road : ça va pas Lavi ?

Lavi : Si ça va.

Road : ^^ (trouve une victime potentielle, une jeune fille)

Lavi (Regarde la jeune fille tristement) : ma pauvre

Road : tu veux pas en faite ?

Lavi : désolé ... Fais-le toute seule... (rentre rapidement à la villa)

Road (regarde Lavi, puis la fille, et rentre)

Lavi (entre dans le salon)

Yû (est sur son pc portable)

Lavi (va le voir et embrasse sa joue) : bonjour (s'écarte)

Yû : salut.

Lavi (Va dans sa chambre, écouter de la musique)

Yû (fait des achats en ligne)

Lavi (Joue de la guitare, travaille sur la chanson qu'il faisait au piano)

Yû (va dans sa chambre)

Lavi (Joue toujours)

Yû (couché dans son cercueil, écoute la musique de Lavi)

Lavi (murmure les paroles, écrit la suite)

Yû (s'endort)

Lavi (joue plusieurs heures)

Yû (dort encore)

Lavi (Finit la chanson)

Yû (dort toujours)

Lavi (Travaille encore jusqu'à son réveille)

Yû (se réveille, se lève et va prendre une douche)

Lavi (va au salon, avec un bloc note, écrit de nouvelles paroles)

Yû (sort de la douche, se sèche, se rhabille)

Lavi (Écrit toujours [les paroles : le temps passe devant nous l'impasse, avant le passage, sachons être sage. Je sais la faiblesse de mes mots qui blessent. Je m'en veux tant. Le temps court sans aucun recours. Mes peurs m'encouragent à te mordre de rage. Un dernier reproche et le mur se rapproche. Je m'en veux autant. (Paroles d'une chanson de l'opéra rock mais je savais pas quoi écrire ^^")])

Yû (viens dans le salon)

Lavi (S'arrête d'écrire, le regarde et sourit, ferme son bloc)

Yû (s'assoit à côté de lui)

Lavi : La salle de bain est libre ?

Yû : Oui.

Lavi (Pose son bloc et va prendre une douche)

Yû (prend le bloc et regarde à l'intérieur)

Dans le bloc, il y a toute les paroles de la chanson qu'il avait l'autre jour, plein de dessins, des phrases lui passant par la tête qu'il à noté et puis les paroles qu'il vient juste d'écrire

Yû (lit tout et repose le bloc à sa place)

Lavi (après sa douche, s'est changé, revient dans le salon et reprend son bloc)

Yû (fume)

Lavi (Le regarde puis se met à le dessiner)

Yû (fume toujours, perdu dans ses pensées)

Lavi (continue son œuvre et chuchote) tu pense à quoi ?

Yû (finit sa clope) à rien.

Lavi : ... (finit son dessin et ferme le bloc, le regarde doucement puis va à la cuisine manger)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (Reste dans la cuisine, mange des fruits)

Yû (soupire)

Lavi : *Pourquoi tu soupire ?*

Yû : *j'ai plus le droit de soupirer ?*

Lavi : *Si... Désolé...* (va dans sa chambre)

Yû (va le rejoindre)

Lavi : (Le regarde) oui ?

Yû : ... (va lui faire un câlin)

Lavi (Sourit et répond à l'étreinte)

Yû : Je suis désolé.

Lavi : ... Désolé de quoi ?

Yû : Je te parle presque plus depuis hier.

Lavi : ... Ah oui... C'est pas grave...

Yû (le relâche)

Lavi : ... (va sur son lit et prend un livre)

Yû ... (le regarde, et sort)

Lavi : *Tu veux pas rester avec moi ?*

Yû (revient, et va près de lui)

Lavi (L'enlace et embrasse sa joue) : *merci*

Yû : * de rien * (se couche sur son lit, ferme les yeux)

Lavi (s'allonge près de lui et lit, le regardant quelques fois)

Yû (somnole)

Lavi (lit toujours, caresse ses cheveux)

Yû : Hm...

Lavi : ... ? (retire sa main)

Yû (commence à s'endormir)

Lavi (le laisse tranquille)

Road (entre discrètement dans la chambre, un sot d'eau dans les mains)

Lavi (la voit) : O.O

Road : Chut ! x) (s'approche de Yû)

Lavi (s'apprête à dire quelque chose)

Road (lui verse le sot sur la tête)

Yû (se réveille en sursaut) : 'tin Road, t'es chiante !

Lavi : ... (se lève, un peu mouillé aussi)

Road : C'est pour m'avoir ignoré ce matin ! xD (s'en va en courant)

Yû : Tch', sale gosse !

Lavi : Pff... (retire son T-shirt)

Yû (sort de la chambre, va à la salle de bain chercher une serviette)

Lavi (ouvre la fenêtre et s'accoude au rebord, toujours torse nu)

Yû (se sèche, se change)

Lavi (reste à la fenêtre, profitant de la chaleur)

Yû (changé, va faire la peau à Road)

Lavi (rêvasse)

Road (crie dans la maison) : Tu m'auras pas Yû ! xD

Lavi : -.- (va les voir)

Yû (attrape Road, qui se retrouve la tête en bas [Yû la tient par la jambe])

Lavi (sourit)

Road : Lâche-moi ! xD

Yû : ... D'accord... (la lâche)

Road : Aïe xD

Lavi (rit)

Yû : La prochaine fois, je te tue.

Road : C'était que de l'eau. u_u

Yû : Et alors ?

Road: -.- pas drôle.

Lavi (est mort de rire)

Yû : Lavi, oublie pas de respirer u_u

Lavi (se calme peu à peu) : Désolé x')

Yû (lui essuie ses larmes de rire)

Lavi (le regarde, souriant)

Road (toujours par terre) : Z'êtes trop nion ^^

Lavi : °/°"

Yû : Road...

Road : Oui ?

Yû : Cours.

Road : x) (se lève et court)

Yû (lui court après)

Lavi (ils courent trop vite pour son pauvre pitit œil ^^') : O.o où ils sont ?

Road (saute sur le dos de Lavi) : J'ai un otage ! xD

Lavi : Hey ! (manque de perdre l'équilibre)

Road : ^^ (se barre)

Yû : pff u_u

Lavi (se rattrape au mur) : -.-#

Yû : Ce soir, je lui fais sa fête.

Lavi (rit doucement)

Tyki (rentre et bâillant) : Salut les gars.

Lavi : Lut...

Tyki : un problème ?

Lavi : O.o non.

Tyki : hm. u_u (va se coucher)

Lavi : au fait... Allen ?

Allen (dort dans sa chambre)

Lavi : Momo ? (va dans sa chambre, le voit dormir, ressort discrètement)

Yû (va sur son pc portable)

Lavi (va voir Tyki)

Tyki (est couché dans son cercueil)

Lavi : Hey Tyki...

Tyki : Quoi ?

Lavi : Tu veux pas aller dormir avec Allen ?

Tyki : Non.

Lavi : pourquoi ?

Tyki : Pace que je suis bien ici. u_u

Lavi : ...

Yû : Lavi. Tu viens ?

Lavi : ? (va voir Yû)

Yû : il faut t'inscrire dans un nouveau lycée.

Lavi : -.- ah ouais...

Yû : Tu ne veux plus aller en cours ?

Lavi : ... bah... il faut bien non ? je vais pas passer ma vie à ne rien faire...

Yû : Pourquoi pas. u_u

Lavi : ... mouais pourquoi pas !

Yû : Fainéant.

Lavi : -.-"

Yû : x)

Lavi : Arrête ou sinon je te saute dessus U.u (va dans sa chambre)

Yû : * Tu boude ? *

Lavi : *non x)*

Yû : * Pourquoi tu passes ton temps enfermé dans ta chambre ? *

Lavi : *parce qu'elle est belle *.* *

Yû : * Hm. *

Lavi : *qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?*

Yû : *rien*

Lavi : *tu veux un câlin ?*

Yû : * Je veux bien *

Lavi (le rejoint rapidement et se jette à son cou)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (pose un petit baiser dans son cou et le regarde, souriant)

Yû : Tu veux commander quelque chose pendant que je suis sur Internet ?

Lavi : Des nouvelles robes pour Momo xD

Yû : x) vas-y, choisis.

Lavi (va sur un site exprès et regarde les robes en riant)

Yû (le regarde, souriant)

Lavi (en prend trois)

Yû (paye) [toujours les mêmes qui payent xD]

Lavi (enroule ses bras autour de son cou) : C'est méchant quand même u_u

Yû : Quoi ?

Lavi : de l'habiller en fille

Yû : C'était ton idée u_u

Lavi : ouii x) parce que ça lui va super bien !

Yû : Alors arrête de dire que c'est méchant u_u (va sur un site pour acheter des instruments de musique)

Lavi : Tu vas acheter quoi ?

Yû : Je sais pas, je regarde ce qu'il y a.

Lavi : Hmhm... (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (continue de chercher, mais n'achète rien)

Lavi (garde son visage contre lui)

Yû (éteint le pc, et serre Lavi contre lui)

Lavi (lève les yeux vers lui, se blottit davantage)

Yû (l'embrasse sur la tempe, puis son portable sonne) : Excuse-moi. (prend son portable, voit qui appelle, pousse Lavi et sort pour répondre)

Lavi : ... (reste planté là)

Yû (faisant les cents pas, semble nerveux) : Oui, j'ai déménagé. ... Y'avait des chasseurs, je ne pouvais pas rester là-bas !

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : ... N-non. Tu vas pas faire ça ? ... Ok... je m'en occupe... (raccroche, soupire et rentre)

Lavi : ... c'était qui ? (c'est presque un chuchotement)

Yû : ... Lulubell.

Lavi : Ah... qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

Yû : Que je me débarrasse des chasseurs.

Lavi : ... pourquoi ?

Yû : Parce qu'ils la pistent et qu'elle n'est pas foutue de se démerder. C'est tellement mieux de laisser les autres se rendre à l'abattoir... (va préparer ses affaires)

Lavi (met sa tête entre ses mains en soupirant)

Yû (revient, son sac fait) : j'ai laissé un mot à Tyki et Allen, ils te protègeront en cas de problème.

Lavi : ... s'il te plait... fait super attention... (le serre dans ses bras)

Yû (le serre dans ses bras) : ... Tu vas me manquer.

Lavi (s'accroche à lui le plus possible)

Yû : ... Il faut que j'y aille Lavi…

Lavi (resserre son étreinte)

Yû : Lavi...

Lavi (cache son visage dans son torse, serre encore)

Yû : ... (se mord la lèvre, lui donne un coup dans le ventre pour qu'il lâche)

Lavi (crie de douleur, tombe au sol)

Yû (recule en le regardant) : ... je suis désolé... (s'en va)

Lavi : ... (a le souffle coupé)

Yû (va à la recherche des chasseurs, toutes ses pensées tournées vers Lavi)

Lavi (reprend son souffle sur un long hurlement, reste sur le sol, pleurant toute les larmes de son corps)

* * *

Je suis cruelle avec mon couple favori... Reviews ?


	28. Chapitre 28

Voici le premier chapitre de la journée, je mettrais la suite dans la soirée (si tout va bien ^^')

bonne lecture

* * *

Tyki et Allen ont été réveillés par le cri, ils le rejoignent.

Lavi (plié en deux à cause du coup, toujours dans le même état)

Allen (s'agenouille près de lui) : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Lavi (pleure trop pour parler)

Allen : Tyki, tu peux lire ses pensées ?

Tyki : Oui. (lit ses pensées)

Lavi : *il est parti... tuer les chasseurs*

Tyki : Encore ? Mais il est inconscient !

Lavi : *c'est Lulubell qui l'oblige*

Tyki : ...

Allen (ne comprend pas)

Tyki (lui explique)

Lavi (se tord de douleur à cause du coup)

Tyki : ... On va te soigner.

Lavi (le regarde)

Tyki (annihile la douleur avec ses pouvoirs)

Lavi (respire plus facilement, se relève)

Tyki : Tu sais où il est parti ?

Lavi : *non...* (se calme peu à peu, essuie ses larmes)

Tyki (soupire) : Lulu exagère, il en a déjà tué un. u_u

Lavi : ah bon ?

Tyki : L'autre fois qu'il a été blessé. Il te l'avait pas dit ?

Lavi : ... non... je crois pas...

Tyki : ... (regarde Allen) Et toi, tu sais pas où il a pu aller ?

Allen : J'ai pas eu de contact avec les chasseurs depuis que j'ai été capturé. u_u

Lavi : ... (regarde Tyki puis Allen, puis Tyki puis... etc...)

Tyki : ... Et Road, elle est barré où ?

Lavi : ... je sais pas.

Tyki : u_u"

Lavi : je sers à rien...

Tyki & Allen : ?

Lavi : ... rien laissez tomber...

Tyki : C'est parce qu'il ne t'a pas emmené ? Tu te serais fait tuer.

Lavi : et j'ai même pas pu le retenir... (soulève son T-shirt et regarde le gros hématome naissant)

Tyki : ... Il a reçu un ordre. Il serait parti quoi tu ais fait.

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Tu devrais te détendre. Il reviendra.

Lavi : justement... ça on n'en sait rien...

Tyki : T'arrête d'être pessimiste !

Lavi : ...

Tyki (soupire d'énervement) : Tu devrais aller te détendre.

Lavi (fait oui de la tête)

Tyki (appelle Road, n'a pas de réponse) : -'

Allen (va lui tenir compagnie)

Lavi (le regarde puis revient à sa contemplation du vide)

Allen : Tu devrais t'occuper, pour penser à autre chose.

Lavi : ... (fait non de la tête)

Allen : ...

Lavi : va rejoindre Tyki... j'ai besoin d'être seul...

Allen : ... Tu ne vas pas faire de bêtises ?

Lavi : Non.

Allen : ... (sort)

Lavi (attend quelques minutes et prend une cigarette)

Tyki (fait le tour du patté de maison pour retrouver Road, en vain)

Lavi (fume plusieurs cigarettes lentement)

Tyki (rentre, va voir Lavi) : Je vais cafter à Yû... u_u

Lavi : de quoi ?

Tyki : Que tu n'arrête pas de fumer.

Lavi (hausse les épaules) : ça me détend.

Tyki : Un bon bain aurait le même effet u_u

Lavi : ... non...

Tyki : Pfff. tu es pitoyable... regarde-toi, dès qu'il part on dirait que tu es un zombie.

Lavi (soupire, lui donne la cigarette à peine fumer et va à la salle de bain)

Tyki (finit la clope, va au salon)

Lavi (prend un bain [gelé])

Tyki papote avec Allen pour lui tirer des renseignements, mais Allen lui dit tout le temps qu'il ne sait rien.

Lavi (s'immerge complètement dans l'eau)

De son côté, Yû se rend dans la ville où se trouve Lulubell, pour lui servir plus ou moins de garde du corps.

Lavi (reste quelques minutes comme ça et ressort la tête pour respirer)

Tyki (derrière la porte) : Hey l'rouquin ! J'ai un texto du patron. u_u

Lavi (sort du bain, enroule une serviette à sa taille et va ouvrir)

Tyki : Il est arrivé chez Lulu... et il doit "soi-disant" la protéger u_u apparemment les chasseurs seraient dans la même ville.

Lavi : ... (referme la porte)

Tyki : -.- d'accord, je te servirais plus de messager.

Lavi (rouvre la porte) : hey...

Tyki : Quoi ?

Lavi (sourit) : Va rejoindre Allen lui faire un câlin ! (referme la porte)

Tyki : -" (va rejoindre Allen, et lui fait le câlin en justifiant bien sûr que c'est sur ordre de Lavi)

Lavi (se sèche et s'habille)

Allen (a réussit à échapper à Tyki, il était gêné)

Tyki (bouquine)

Lavi (va au salon)

Tyki (le regarde, et se remet à lire)

Lavi : Il est où Momo ?

Tyki : Dehors. u_u

Lavi (va rejoindre Allen dehors)

Allen (assit contre un arbre, attend que le temps passe)

Lavi (s'assoit près de lui)

Allen (le regarde)

Lavi : j'ai oublié de te demander... C'était comment avec Tyki l'autre soir ?

Allen : O.O (détourne les yeux) Euh...

Lavi : Alors ?

Allen : Bah... hum... c'était... bien... (le dernier mot est dit dans un chuchotement)

Lavi : juste bien ? (il parle bien fort)

Allen (se ratatine sur lui-même et chuchote) : ... super bien...

Lavi (crie de joie) : Super bien ?

Allen (se cache le visage, honteux)

Lavi (le serre dans ses bras)

Allen : O.O

Tyki (caché à la fenêtre, les observe)

Lavi (le prend par les épaules et le secoue gentiment) : C'est super ! ^O^

Allen : ...

Lavi : ^^

Allen : ... ça fait bizarre...

Lavi : de quoi ?

Allen : je suis pas gay, et j'ai bien aimé... (si il pouvait rougir, il serait rouge pivoine)

Lavi : ça veut dire que... humhum... il commence à se rafraichir... j'vais rentrer ^^ à plus tard ! (se lève et va vers la maison)

Allen : Qu'est-ce que ça veux dire ? Finis ta phrase !

Lavi : Nan ! ^^

Allen (croise les bras, et boude)

Lavi (rentre dan la maison, va au salon)

Tyki (est retourné à sa place lorsqu'il a vu que Lavi allait rentrer)

Lavi (regarde Tyki un moment et sourit) : Pff x)

Tyki : Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Lavi : fait pas comme si tu nous avais pas vus et entendus (remet son livre à l'endroit)

Tyki : u_u"""

Lavi (va à la cuisine)

Tyki : * Quel chieur ce type, qu'est-ce que Yû lui trouve ? *

Lavi (mange une pomme)

Tyki (allume la télé, zappe)

Lavi (le rejoint dans le salon et regarde le zappage)

Tyki : ... (lui tend la télécommande) y'a rien à voir u_u

Lavi (prend la télécommande) : Ok... (éteint la télé)

Tyki : u_u ... tu vas faire quoi en l'attendant ?

Lavi : stresser ou t'embêter ?

Tyki : ... Stresse u_u

Lavi : d'accord (va à la cuisine prendre une lame) u_u

Tyki : Quel abruti... u_u bah tant pis... Yû trouvera quelqu'un d'autre.

Lavi (revient près de lui et attrape son poignet)

Tyki : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Lavi : binh je te coupe les veines u_u

Tyki : -" vas-y si ça t'amuse, mais je te tue après.

Lavi : Yû te tuera. u_u

Tyki : Rêve pas trop. u_u

Lavi : souviens-toi ce qu'il t'a fait quand tu m'as juste fait pleurer dans la salle de bain u_u

Tyki : Et bien ça n'ira pas plus loin. Il me tuera pas, parce qu'il m'apprécie beaucoup. Je lui manquerais.

Lavi : O.O

Tyki : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : rien O.O (va dans sa chambre)

Tyki (le suit) : Aller dis. u_u

Lavi : non O.O

Tyki : T'es pas drôle u_u

Lavi : je suis un chieur je sais.

Tyki : Moi aussi u_u

Lavi : tu le sais aussi ou tu en es un ?

Tyki : Les deux. u_u

Lavi (sourit) : je me disais juste que je ferais bien un poker avec Momo. u_u

Tyki : Moi je voudrais bien savoir pourquoi tu as fait cette tête quand j'ai dit que je manquerais à Yû. u_u

Lavi : je viens de te le dire, je pensais à jouer au cartes avec Allen, t'es bouché ou quoi ? -.-

Tyki : Tu mens, je suis pas né de la dernière pluie u_u

Lavi : je te merde le soumis u_u je pensais à ça

Tyki : Le soumis a le droit de te maltraité. u_u j'ai demandé à Yû.

Lavi : menteur.

Tyki : Je ne mens pas quand il s'agit de mes ordres.

Lavi : je veux une preuve è_é

Tyki (lui colle un coup de poing) : ça te vas comme preuve ?

Lavi : T^T (va s'enfermer dans sa chambre)

Tyki (ouvre la porte) : Bon tu me dis. u_u

Lavi (la joue enflée) : va-t-en ! (envoi un sms à Yû)

Tyki (lui pique son portable avant qu'il envoi le message) : Alors, je veux ma réponse.

Lavi : " (essaye de récupérer son portable) non je te crois pas

Tyki (l'empêche de la récupérer) : tu te fatigue pour rien là

Lavi : Rend-le moi ! ""

Tyki : Non. u_u

Lavi (l'enlace soudainement et attrape son portable)

Tyki : Enfoiré, c'était un coup bas ça !

Lavi : Ahah (envoie le sms) je me serre du peu de chose que j'ai dans la tête u_u

Tyki : Ta tête est vide u_u

Lavi (lui tire la langue et prend la main de Tyki, la met sur sa joue gonflé et soupire de bien être)

Tyki : Si tu veux des glaçons, y'en a dans le congèle (retire sa main)

Lavi (saisit à nouveau sa main)

Tyki : Tu m'aimes à ce point que tu ne veux plus me lâcher ?

Lavi : mais oui mon petit Tyki, je t'aime beaucoup u_u

Tyki : ben voyons u_u (le pousse sur son lit, et se met au dessus) à quel point ? (sourire pervers)

Lavi : Ahah très drôle (le repousse pour se relever)

Tyki : Tu dois être en manque u_u ça fait combien de temps que vous l'avez pas fait Yû et toi ?

Lavi : longtemps (rougit)

Tyki : Pas trop frustré ? x)

Lavi : Un peu trop -/-

Tyki : Le lapin veut un câlin ?

Lavi : Oui... -/-"""

Tyki (l'enlace et le pelote pour l'emmerder) [il le tient fermement, Lavi peut pas se barrer]

Lavi : Hey ! (le repousse)

Tyki : je te rends service c'est tout u_u

Lavi : ah oui vraiment ? -_-"

Tyki : Bah oui. u_u

Lavi : -.- tu as une vision particulière du service.

Tyki : J'ai de nombreuses fois rendu ce service à Yû. x)

Lavi : -/-" je sais.

Tyki : tu veux pas essayer ?

Lavi : Yû sera pas d'accord u_u

Tyki : il t'a déjà trompé lui. Et pas qu'une fois. u_u

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Enfin bref... tu fais comme tu veux. (va vers la sortie)

Lavi : Bon, bon d'accord (très rouge) je veux bien essayer...

Tyki (ferme la porte) : Je m'en doutais.

Lavi : ... je te préviens... si ça me retombe dessus, ça sera ta faute. u_u

Tyki : C'est toi qui donne les ordres je te rappelle. (l'embrasse)

Lavi (hésite un peu puis participe)

Tyki (le pousse sur le lit, joue avec sa langue, lui caresse la nuque)

Lavi (l'enlace, fait de même)

Tyki : Tu veux être pris vite ou pas ?

Lavi : -/- alors là... je m'en fiche totalement...

Tyki (l'embrasse dans le cou, caresses ses hanches)

Lavi (frémit de désir, se sent coupable)

Tyki (lui enlève son T-shirt, lui lèche le torse, le mordille, caresse ses fesses)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir, enroule ses jambes autour de lui)

Tyki (frotte leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre, le ré-embrasse)

Lavi (participe avidement au baiser, gémit encore)

Tyki (le griffe, lui retire ses vêtements)

Lavi (rougit fortement)

Tyki : T'es déjà bien excité... x)

Lavi (rougit encore, détourne le regard) : C'est de la triche...

Tyki : Déshabille-moi u_u je vois pas pourquoi je devrais tout faire.

Lavi : ... (retire sa chemise puis défait sa ceinture)

Tyki (lui caresse l'entrejambes pendant qu'il le déshabille)

Lavi (se mord la lèvre, baisse son pantalon, puis son caleçon, jure quand il voit la taille de l'érection de Tyki) C'est énorme -/./-""

Tyki : garde ce genre de remarque pour toi. (le pénètre violement)

Lavi (hurle de douleur)

Tyki (sourit, et fait de violents vas-et-viens)

Lavi (son corps se tend sous ses coups, griffe son dos et crie de douleur mais aussi de plaisir)

Tyki (s'introduit profondément en lui, et toujours plus brutalement)

Lavi (est presque paralysé par la jouissance que ça lui apporte, crie toujours mais que de plaisir)

Tyki (continue de longues minutes et jouit)

Lavi (est essoufflé, se détend enfin)

Tyki (se retire) : Alors... J'espère que tu as eu mal. x)

Lavi : Au début... seulement...

Tyki : hm... je me demande bien quelle réaction va avoir Yû...

Lavi (plaque les mains sur son visage) : Je suis un homme mort...

Tyki : Si il ne revient pas vivant, t'a pas de souci à te faire u_u

Lavi : 'tain... qu'est-ce que j'ai fait...

Tyki : Pas la peine de paniquer... u_u

Lavi : mais je l'ai trompé... avec son meilleur ami en plus...

Tyki (allume une clope) : Tu peux le tromper avec l'autre si tu veux u_u

Lavi : merde T^T ! j'ai même pas pensé à lui... il va me prendre pour un salaud...

Tyki : Si tu n'es pas fatigué, Moyashi peut aussi te donner du plaisir ^^

Lavi (cache son érection encore présente avec les couvertures) : idiot...

Tyki : Il sera ravi de t'aider à faire disparaitre ça... x)

Lavi : mais c'est toi qu'il aime débile !

Tyki : ... Et ? On peut faire une partie à trois tu sais. u_u

Lavi : ... [il est intéressé en plus XD] (secoue la tête) mais arrête (rouge)

Tyki (enfile son caleçon) : Je vais le chercher

Lavi : Nan ! O.O (cherche son caleçon)

Tyki (va rapidement chercher Allen [il le traine de force] et est vite de retour dans la chambre)

Allen : ...

Lavi : -/- putain...

Allen (regarde Lavi, puis Tyki, puis Lavi)

Tyki (pousse Allen sur Lavi)

Lavi (arrive à tenir Allen à distance) : Tyki, j'aurais ta peau.

Tyki : C'est ça ouais... je reviens. (file à la chambre de Yû, chercher les chaines et revient)

Lavi : O.O non... non non non non !

Tyki : Oh que si. x) (l'attache, et aussi Allen, mais juste à la cheville, comme ça il a un plus de liberté que Lavi)

Lavi (tire sur les menottes) : Naaan !

Allen (complètement déboussolé)

Tyki : On commence ? (tire sur la couverture pour dévoiler Lavi)

Lavi (crie en rougissant) : Arrête ça !

Tyki : Tu va adorer ^^ Moyashi, comme je suis ton supérieur, tu dois faire ce que je te dis.

Allen : O.O (pas du tout rassuré)

Tyki : Donne-lui du plaisir x)

Lavi : O/O Nan Allen, ne lui obéit surtout pas !

Allen : ... (ne sait pas quoi faire)

Tyki : Bon, on va pas y passer la nuit (dézappe Allen)

Allen (très gêné, essaie de se débattre mais se retrouve nu)

Lavi : Tyki, tu abuse là ! T'es encore habillé !

Tyki : x) oui, mais t'as rien à y redire, Ok ? (Met Allen à cheval sur le bassin de Lavi)

Allen (est toujours un peu déconnecté) [une partouze pour une deuxième fois, ça fait bizarre]

Lavi (rougit) : Arrête, c'est pas sympa !

Allen (veut s'écarter, mais Tyki le tient) : ...

Tyki (caresse l'érection de Lavi) : t'en meurs d'envi.

Lavi (se retient de gémir de plaisir)

Tyki (augmente le rythme de ses caresses, et caresse aussi Allen qui commence également à être excité)

Lavi : Hhh... Aa... rrête... Aaah...

Tyki : Tu me remercieras... (oblige Lavi à pénétrer Allen)

Allen : hm... (se mord la lèvre)

Lavi : Hhh... HHh...

Tyki : Aller Lavi, fais-toi plaisir... (il tient Allen pour qu'il ne se dégage pas et le caresse encore)

Allen : Aah...

Lavi (gémit faiblement, bouge un peu le bassin)

Allen (gémit)

Tyki (embrasse Allen dans le cou)

Lavi (soulève les hanches, gémit longuement) [mais il peut presque rien faire là]

Tyki (chuchote) : Mets-y du tien Allen...

Allen (commence à bouger son bassin)

Lavi (respire rapidement, l'accompagne)

Allen (augmente le rythme)

Tyki s'écarte une fois qu'ils sont totalement pris par le plaisir, et les regarde

Lavi (gémit de plaisir)

Allen (de même)

Lavi (accélère un peu)

Allen (gémit de plus en plus fort)

Lavi (soulève encore les hanche et rejette la tête en arrière)

Tyki (détache Lavi)

Lavi (inverse les positions et donne de violents coups de bassin)

Allen (hurle de plaisir)

Lavi (embrasse son cou, continue ses va et viens)

Allen (lui griffe le dos)

Tyki (prend des photos avec son portable) [vieux pervers xD]

Lavi (regarde Tyki) : Enfoiré (donne des coups plus violents)

Tyki : x) Yû aura des preuves en image xD

Lavi : merde... (finit par jouir en Allen)

Allen (reprend son souffle)

Tyki : x)

Lavi (s'allonge à côté, ferme l'œil)

Tyki : x) bon Lavi, c'était comment ?

Lavi : en quoi ça te regarde ? .#

Tyki : je voulais juste savoir u.u (sort)

Allen : ...

Lavi : ... Allen je suis désolé...

Allen : ... C-c'est pas ta faute...

Lavi : Mouais ... (lance un regard noir dans la direction où Tyki est parti)

Allen (se rhabille)

Lavi (Fait de même et va à la salle de bain)

Allen (va dans sa chambre)

Lavi (Passe une heure sous l'eau à se laver de fond en comble)

Road est de retour après sa longue ballade, apprend pour le départ de Yû.

Lavi (Sort enfin de la salle de bain et va dans sa chambre, change les draps)

Tyki et Road parlent entre eux, Allen est enfermé dans sa chambre.

Lavi (Arrive dans le salon) : Tyki, va t'excuser auprès d'Allen s'il te plait.

Tyki : pourquoi faire ? Je sors pas avec. u.u

Lavi : Et alors ? C'est toi qui la ramené, tu y vas tout de suite.

Tyki : je vois pas pourquoi je m'excuserais alors que ça lui a plu.

Lavi : Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Tyki : Il ne sait encore bloquer l'accès à ses pensées u.u

Lavi : ... Va le voir quand même.

Tyki (soupire) : T'es chiant (va voir Allen)

Lavi : Je sais... (s'assoit sur le canapé)

Road (le regarde)

Lavi (La remarque) : ah salut ^^"

Road : salut u.u ...

Lavi : …

Road : je te pensais pas capable de faire ça. u.u

Lavi : C'est la faute à Tyki...

Road : Tu l'as pas repoussé au début. u.u

Lavi : ... Yû va me détester.

Road : si tu l'appelle maintenant, et que tu t'excuse ça peut passer.

Lavi (sort son portable et appelle Yû)

Yû : allo ? (il a la voix qui tremble)

Lavi : ... Yû, Ça va ?

Yû : ... Oui... Je fais une crise de manque... C'est tout…

Lavi : ... Je... Je dois t'avouer quelque chose... Je suis tellement... Désolé.

Yû : Désolé de quoi ?

Lavi : Je... J'ai couché avec Tyki et Allen...

Yû : Hm. ... Ça t'a plu ?

Lavi : ... O-oui, je m'en veux...

Yû : Hm. Y'a pas raison de t'en vouloir. u.u

Lavi : Q- quoi ?

Yû : Tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux.

Lavi : ... (il pense automatiquement que Yû a rompu) m-mais... C'est toi que j'aime...

Yû : Je sais...

Lavi : ... Alors... Pourquoi ?

Yû : Pourquoi quoi ?

Lavi : ... Non rien... C'est normal que tu réagisses comme ça... Ce que j'ai fait est irréparable...

Yû : ê.è je te suis pas...

Lavi : Tu viens de me quitter et c'est normal...

Yû : Abruti, j'ai jamais dit que je te quittais.

Lavi : ... Quoi ? .

Yû : Je t'ai pas plaqué, tu t'imagine n'importe quoi.

Lavi : Mais tu as dis que j'étais libre de faire ce que je veux

Yû : Bah oui u.u si tu veux aller voir ailleurs de temps en temps, je peux pas t'en vouloir.

Lavi : Mais pourquoi ?

Yû : Parce que moi aussi je t'ai déjà trompé. u.u

Lavi : Oui c'est vrai... Mais... (ne sait plus quoi dire)

Yû (soupire) : on en reparle plus tard, si j'avale rien dans l'heure, je suis mort.

Lavi : Oui, oui bien sur, à plus, je t'aime. (raccroche)

Road : alors ? ^^

Lavi : En gros... Il s'en fout... =.="

Road : XD du Yû tout craché

Lavi : Tu t'en doutais non ?

Road : Je suis grillée XD

Lavi (sourit et va voir Momo et Tyki)

Allen dort dans les bras de Tyki (réveillé lui)

Lavi (chuchote) Yû s'en fout pour ce qu'on a fait...

Tyki : u.u normal venant de lui.

Lavi : Pourquoi vous me l'avez pas dit plus tôt ? -.-

Tyki : Ça n'aurait pas été drôle.

Lavi : Gné ! (ressort)

Road : ... Plus qu'à attendre que Yû revienne... On fait quoi pour tuer le temps ?

Lavi : Je sais pas...

Road : il me manque T.T

Lavi : A moi aussi

Road (lui fait un câlin)

Lavi (La serre contre lui) mais j'ai un souvenir de lui sur moi (lui montre la grosse tache noir violette s'étendant sur tout son ventre et bas du torse)

Road : Super le souvenir u.u

Lavi : La couleur est jolie.

Road : ... Mais il a du te frapper fort...

Lavi : Oui... Pour que je le lâche.

Road : Pourquoi tu le lâchais pas aussi ?

Lavi : Mais je voulais lui faire un long câlin

Road : Un câlin ou l'empêcher de partir ?

Lavi : Un peu les deux.

Road : ... Si il revient, tu pourras lui faire tous les câlins que tu veux

Lavi : J'espère bien v.v

Road : Je me demande bien combien de temps Lulu va le garder...

Lavi : Quand les chasseurs seront tous morts ou alors quand ils la tueront

Road : ... Si Lulu meurt, alors Yû sera mort lui aussi. Il sera obligé de la défendre quitte à servir de bouclier vivant.

Lavi : Oui mais il peut aussi s'en sortir vivant in extremis

Road : Pas si personne ne l'aide. u.u

Lavi : Je suis inutile moi...

Road : Mais non! Aller viens, on va l'aider nous. ^^

Lavi : C'est vrai ? ^^" et tu sais où il est ?

Road : Oui, Lulu vit pas trop loin. Tu devrais aller dormir avant qu'on parte.

Lavi : D'accord (va s'allonger dans son lit)

Road (va se reposer aussi)

Lavi (Dort paisiblement)

* * *

Reviews ?


	29. Chapitre 29

Deuxième chapitre de la journée, enfin ! XD

* * *

Le lendemain

Road (réveille Lavi) : debout, il faut qu'on parte avant que Tyki et Allen se lèvent.

Lavi : Oui (se prépare rapidement, fait un sac avec le nécessaire et va dehors)

Road : Tu as pris de quoi te défendre contre Lulu au cas où ?

Lavi : Oui, oui pieux et croix. x)

Road : Ok ^^ (lui donne les clés de voiture) on y va ?

Lavi : Oui (prend le volant de la voiture)

Road (met la radio) : pourvu que Yû râle pas u_u

Lavi : Il va forcement râler... (sort de la cours) quelle direction ?

Road : Par là (montre la direction du nord)

Lavi (Prend la direction indiquée, roule rapidement)

Road : ... Tu crois que Tyki va profiter de notre absence ? X)

Lavi : J'espère pour Momo.

Road : ^^ faut être dingue pour aimer Tyki. Plus infidèle, tu meurs.

Lavi : On va le forcer à être fidèle alors.

Road : X) on a du boulot avant.

Lavi : Oui ^^

Ils arrivent dans la ville où sont Lulu et Yû, deux bonnes heures plus tard.

Lavi : ... C'est où maintenant ?

Road : Tourne là, à droite.

Lavi (ralentit et tourne à droite)

Road : C'est la dernière maison au bout de la rue.

Lavi (S'arrête devant la dite maison)

Road : ... On fonce dans le tas ? Ou on se planque ?

Lavi : Je sais pas...

Yû (dissimuler dans les environs) : * qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? *

Lavi (sursaute) ^^""""" *euh...*

Yû : * dégagez !*

Lavi : …

Road : *où est Lulubell ?*

Yû : *elle dort*

Lavi : *tu es caché où ?*

Yû : *t'as pas le savoir *

Lavi (descend de la voiture)

Yû : *vous feriez mieux de partir *

Lavi : ... (marche vers la maison)

Un vampire que Lavi ne connait pas se met devant lui.

Lavi : O.O t'es qui toi ? (le contourne)

? (jette Lavi contre le mur, et s'apprête à le réattaquer)

Yû (se met entre lui et Lavi) : arrête Daisya

Lavi (Un peu déboussolé, regarde Yû)

Daisya : qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Yû : c'est pas un chasseur.

Lavi : -.-" tu crois vraiment qu'un chasseur viendrait ici à découvert ? (se relève difficilement)

Daisya : c'est déjà arrivé. Yû, si il arrive quoi que soit, tu devras en répondre devant Lulubell.

Yû : je sais...

Lavi (Soupire)

Yû (de dos) : pourquoi tu es venu ?

Lavi : On voulait t'aider...

Yû : je vous ai rien demandé...

Road : Yû ? Ça va ?

Yû : ...

Lavi (bouge un peu son bras, le même que Allen avait blessé, un craquement se fait entendre)

Yû : ... Road, ramène-le.

Road : on rentre pas sans toi.

Lavi : c'est bon, je vais bien...

Yû : et tu iras bien combien de temps ?

Road (va devant Yû) : ...

Lavi : Assez longtemps.

Yû : quand est-ce que tu arrêteras de me tenir tête ?

Lavi : Je suis pas à tes ordres. -.-

Yû : Et moi j'ai des ordres. Je n'ai le droit de laisser approcher personne.

Lavi : C'était pour te faire sortir.

Yû : Tch'

Lavi : Tss...

Yû : bon... Tu es content, tu m'as vu, maintenant tu te casse.

Lavi : ... Je veux t'aider... Imagine que tu sois inefficace et que Lulu se prenne une balle en argent, alors vous ne pourriez pas la retirer et elle... Bon d'accord je m'en vais. u.u"

Yû : on se verra à mon retour. (disparait)

Lavi : -.- saleté de copain (va à la voiture)

Road : ... (ne bouge pas)

Lavi : Hé, tu viens ?

Road : je pense pas qu'on le reverra...

Lavi : Q-quoi ? (revient près d'elle)

Road : il a l'air crevé... Lulu doit à peine lui permettre de se nourrir...

Lavi : Il est loin ?

Road : A quelques mètres... Mais il nous laissera pas l'approcher.

Lavi : Il doit prendre mon sang...

Road : Il te tuera à coup sûr...

Lavi : Et alors ?

Road : Mais t'as rien dans le crâne ! Il veut pas te perdre.

Lavi : Bah moi non plus # personne ici n'a l'air de comprendre ça !

Road : Trouvons un hôtel, on va se débarrasser des chasseurs nous-mêmes.

Lavi : D'accord... (va à la voiture, démarre)

Road (monte aussi)

Lavi (Roule, trouve un hôtel et une fois dans la chambre, s'affale sur son lit en poussant un long soupire)

Road : Bon, par où commencer ? Mmm...

Lavi : ... Trouver des pistes...

Road : Allen devrait pouvoir nous aider...

Lavi : Oui...

Road : Tu l'appelle ou on cherche sans qu'ils le sachent ?

Lavi : On l'appelle... (sort son portable et appelle Momo)

Allen : allo ?

Lavi : Yo Momo !

Allen : Lavi ! ^^ où est-ce que tu es ?

Lavi : Euh... Tyki est près de toi ?

Allen : euh...

Tyki (lui fait signe de dire non)

Allen : il dort.

Lavi : Hm... On est près de chez Lulu, on va essayer de tuer les chasseurs nous-mêmes...

Allen : Q-quoi ?

Lavi : Donc on a besoin d'info...

Allen : pas question ! Je les trahirais pas ! Aïe. Tyki !

Tyki : fais ce qu'il te dit

Lavi : ... Tyki est là ?

Tyki (prend le tel) : oui je suis là. T'es dans quelle ville ?

Lavi (raccroche)

Tyki : enfoiré.

Road : ... On est toujours au point mort.

Lavi : Ouais...

Road (s'affale sur son lit) ... J'espère qu'il va bien...

Lavi : J'espère aussi...

Road : je vais essayer de parler à Yû cette nuit.

Lavi : Hm okai.

Road (ouvre la fenêtre) : j'y vais à demain (sort)

Lavi : A demain (se déshabille et se couche)

Road (cherche Yû mais le trouve pas)

Lavi (Dort)

Road (revient bredouille)

Lavi (Dort toujours)

Road (va se coucher aussi)

Lavi (Dort jusqu'au lendemain matin)

Road (dort aussi)

Lavi (Se réveille et regarde Road)

Road (dort encore)

Lavi (La prend dans ses bras et lui fait un câlin (il est en caleçon))

Road (se réveille) : Lavi ?

Lavi : Oui... Désolé j'avais envie...

Road : C'est pas grave, j'aime bien les câlins (serre Lavi contre lui)

Lavi (Sourit et embrasse sa joue) : merci

Road : ... Je suis désolé, je l'ai pas trouvé...

Lavi : ... Tu crois qu'il aura trouvé de quoi manger ?

Road : J'espère.

Lavi : …

Road : J'ai pas non plus vu les chasseurs.

Lavi : Ah... J'essaye de rappeler Allen ?

Road : Tu peux réessayer...

Lavi (Appelle Allen)

Allen : oui ?

Lavi : Où est la base des chasseurs ?

Allen : y'en a pas. Ils vont là où il y a des vampires.

Lavi : Là où il y à des vampires... Qui est à leur tête ?

Allen : j'en ai marre d'être interrogé sur les chasseurs, demande à Yû, il sait tout lui

Lavi : Je le trouve pas. Donne-moi des noms...

Allen : A quoi ça te servirait ? Ils ont pas d'adresse.

Lavi : Idiot, je vais les chercher là où il y à des vampires

Allen : Si tu es la ville où il y a Yû, il y a peut-être des chasseurs.

Lavi : Et comment ils les traquent ? Leurs tactiques pour trouver les vampires ?

Allen (soupire et lui explique)

Lavi (Retient les moindres détails, répète le plus important) : tu n'as toujours pas des noms à me donner ?

Allen : ... Cross Marian, il était chargé de ma formation.

Lavi : Ok merci...

Allen : ... Tyki veut savoir dans quelle ville tu es.

Lavi : Si c'est pour venir nous chercher c'est pas la peine d'espérer

Allen : Il veut aider Yû.

Lavi : ... Dans une banlieue de Poitiers...

Allen : ok... On vient.

Lavi : ... (raccroche)

Allen & Tyki (prenne la route pour les rejoindre)

Lavi (à Road) ils vont venir nous rejoindre

Road : plus on est de fou plus on rit XP

Lavi : Euh... Ouais... ^^" (va se préparer)

Road (attend qu'il soit prêt)

Lavi (sort de la salle de bain et lui refait un câlin)

Road: T'es vraiment en manque ^^

Lavi : ... oui.

Road (téléphone à Yû)

Lavi (la regarde)

Road : ... il décroche pas. u_u ... Répondeur -.-

Lavi : laisse-lui un message...

Road (lui tend le téléphone) : C'est ton copain XP

Lavi : ... (prend le portable) ... Yû ? Coucou ! ... j'aimerais un peu des nouvelles siteuplé... et un câlin si tu peux... Tu me manques... s'il te plait, fait quand même attention... je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime... A plus... (raccroche)

Road : ^^ C'est trop mignon

Lavi : -/-"

Road : Bon, on va pas attendre les autres indéfiniment... on a une traque qui nous attend !

Lavi : Oui (prend une veste)

Road (suit Lavi) : ... On retourne chez Lulu ? Ou on cherche les chasseurs ?

Lavi : les chasseurs...

Road : Ok. Mmm... où est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien se cacher ? u_u

Lavi : je sais pas... on va dans les rues sombres ?

Road : d'accord.

Lavi (sort dehors)

Road (le suit)

Lavi (va vers les ruelles)

Road et Lavi marchent dans une ruelle. Un cri venant de la rue adjacente retentit.

Lavi : O.O (court vers cette rue) O.O"""

Yû (boit le sang d'un jeune homme qui tente en vain de le repousser)

Lavi (s'approche de lui)

Yû (le sent arriver, mais continue de boire en l'ignorant)

L'homme devient de plus en plus pâle et ne se défend presque plus

Lavi (regarde l'homme, lui sourit)

L'homme l'implore faiblement de lui venir en aide

Lavi (regarde Yû) : Tu veux pas finir ton repas avec moi ?

Yû : *non* (le vide de son sang, lâche le cadavre)

Lavi : *même pas quelques gorgées ?*

Yû : ... me tente pas Lavi. Et qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Je t'avais dit de partir.

Lavi : oui, oui t'inquiète... j'aimerais juste te donner un peu de mon sang... j'ai l'impression de te montrer plus que je t'aime comme ça...

Yû : -' Déjà que théoriquement j'avais pas le droit de boire le sang de l'autre type... je vais vraiment finir par me faire tuer. (tourne les talons)

Lavi : tu n'as pas le droit de boire de sang ?

Yû : Lulu aime bien voir agoniser ses serviteurs. Ce qui est stupide dans la situation présente, vu qu'on ne fera pas le poids face aux chasseurs...

Lavi : ... je peux te prendre dans mes bras ?

Yû (soupire) : Je dois rentrer...

Lavi : s'il te plait... j'éviterais de m'accrocher... le coup de la dernière fois m'a suffit...

Yû : ... C'est pas une bonne idée. (reprend sa marche)

Road (chuchote à Lavi) : Sers-toi de ton crucifix

Lavi : ... pourquoi ? (le sort)

Road (recule) : empêche-le de retourner la voir.

Lavi : comment ?

Road : Met-lui autour du cou...

Lavi : O.O ... (court vers Yû et lui met le crucifix) Comme ça ?

Yû (tombe à genoux, gémit, retire le crucifix et le jette un peu plus loin) : ... Qu'est-ce... qui t'a pris...

Lavi : je sais pas... c'est Road qui m'a dit de te le mettre...

Yû (regarde Road)

Road : Lulu va te torturer si tu y retourne.

Lavi : ... (s'agenouille devant Yû et l'enlace)

Yû : ... Lâche-moi.

Lavi : ...

Yû : je te tue si tu ne t'écarte pas.

Lavi : ... tu ferais ça ?

Yû (le regarde dans les yeux, on n'y lit aucun sentiment)

Lavi : ... (s'écarte les larmes aux yeux, se lève et s'en va en courant)

Yû (soupire, se lève, se tient au mur, et s'en va)

Lavi (court jusqu'à une ruelle et se blottit dans un coin sombre, en pleure)

Road (le rejoint) : Lavi...

Lavi : ... laisse-moi...

Road (le prend dans ses bras) : Tout ce qu'il fait c'est pour toi. Il veut t'éloigner de Lulu.

Lavi : je suis sûr que non...

Road : Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Lavi : parce que... il n'y avait aucun sentiment... il voulait me tuer...

Road : ... y'a forcément une explication…

Lavi : ... j'en peux plus de cette situation...

Road : ...

Lavi : ... empêche-moi de faire des conneries s'il te plait...

Road : Je te le promets...

Lavi (la serre dans ses bras et continue de pleurer dans son cou)

Road (le berce)

Lavi (pleure toujours)

Lulubell : Toujours entrain de pleurer ?

Lavi : ... (la regarde, se lève) Sale poufiasse !

Lulubell : Ne me parle pas comme ça, misérable insecte !

Lavi : Je te parle comme je veux pauvre conne.

Lulubell : Les humains se croient tout permis de nos jours... enfin peu importe. Tu ne saurais pas où est Yû ?

Lavi : il est parti.

Lulubell : Où ça ?

Lavi : mais j'en sais rien merde !

Lulubell : Lui quand je vais le retrouver, il va regretter d'avoir désobéit.

Lavi : désobéit à quoi ?

Lulubell : Il devrait être rentré depuis une heure.

Lavi : Pff il a le droit de se nourrir non ?

Lulubell : Il n'a le droit qu'avec mon autorisation.

Lavi : et il l'a souvent ton autorisation ?

Lulubell : Je la lui donne s'il la demande gentiment.

Lavi : Idiote...

Road (chuchote) : tais-toi, tu ne peux plus te défendre.

Lavi : et alors ?

Lulubell : Ah Road. Comment vas-tu ?

Road : Très bien merci. u_u"

Lulubell : quel dommage. u.u

Road : -"

Lavi : Ferme là... (il dit ça à Lulu)

Lulubell (sourit) : Ton caractère me plait bien... je devrais peut-être faire de toi un vampire

Lavi : alors la, tu peux crever, je préfère mourir que t'obéir.

Lulubell : Je vais exhausser son souhait... x)

Yû (arrive au même moment) : ...

Lavi : vas-y si ça peut te faire plaisir... [Lavi pense que son souhait c'est qu'il meurt]

Lulubell (ignore Lavi, vu que Yû est là) : Je t'avais clairement dit de rentrer à 8h.

Yû (s'incline devant elle) : ... Je suis désolé...

Lulubell : Je t'ai pas autorisé à parler. (le frappe violement)

Lavi (se met entre eux) : mais ça va pas !

Lulubell : Il mérite une punition.

Yû : ... * Lavi, va-t-en *

Lavi : ... C'est moi qui l'ai retenu, c'est ma faute !

Lulubell : Est-ce vrai Yû ?

Yû : Non.

Lavi : Il ne veut pas l'avouer... C'est moi qui ai voulu le garder près de moi !

Lulubell : Seulement tu oublies qu'il ne peut pas me mentir

Lavi : je m'en fous, j'ai essayé de le retenir !

Lulubell : donc tu vas être puni aussi

Lavi : ne punis que moi !

Lulubell (pousse Lavi) : Yû, qu'est-ce que tu préfère ? Que je le tue lentement, ou qu'il te regarde souffrir ?

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... de toute façon je vais mourir... ça changerais quoi de me tuer maintenant ou plus tard ? ... laissez-le tranquille... il vous protègera mal après et c'est vous qui risquez d'être blessée...

Lulubell : Je ne t'ai pas sonné.

Lavi (chuchote) : Salope...

Lulubell (le regarde, les yeux rouges)

Lavi : Sale putain !

Lulubell veut frapper Lavi, mais Yû s'interpose et prend le coup à sa place [elle lui a pas dit de pas bouger]

Lavi : Abruti ! (il parle à Yû)

Yû (se relève difficilement) : ...

Lulubell : il semblerait que tu ais choisi de souffrir devant lui ... x) (refrappe Yû)

Lavi : Arrête ! (prend Yû contre lui)

Yû : Pousse-toi Lavi...

Lavi : non...

Lulubell (écarte brutalement Lavi, et s'en reprend à Yû)

Road (regarde la scène les larmes aux yeux) [pas assez forte elle peut rien faire]

Lavi (se relève et s'interpose, se prend plusieurs coups)

Lulubell (en a marre de Lavi, le plaque contre un mur) : Tu commence sérieusement à m'énerver.

Lavi (sourit) : c'est le but

Lulubell (prend une dague, fait une longue entaille sur le torse de Lavi) [pratique de se balader avec une arme u_u]

Lavi (gémit de douleur)

Yû : Lavi !

Lulubell : Il l'a bien cherché. x)

Yû : Arrête je t'en supplie !

Lulubell (lâche Lavi) : Je vais en finir avec toi, et après je me charge de lui

Lavi : ça pas question ! (sort son pieu et le plante en elle) [rapide]

Lulubell (surprise, tombe à genoux et hurle de douleur)

Yû : O.O

Road : La dague Lavi, coupe-lui la tête !

Lavi (prend la dague et fait ce que lui crie Road)

Yû (regarde le cadavre de Lulu, puis tourne son regard vers Lavi)

Lavi (regarde aussi le corps, tombe à genoux épuisé)

Yû (va prêt de lui, le regarde, paniqué) : Ne meurs pas Lavi !

Lavi : C'est ce que tu souhaitais non ? (rit) je l'ai eu... (ferme l'œil haletant)

Yû (dans un chuchotement) : Non...

Lavi (d'une voix faible) : tu es enfin libre...

Yû (prend la dague, s'entaille le poignet)

Lavi : q-qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Yû : Je ne supporterais pas de te voir mourir... (tend son poignet vers la bouche de Lavi)

Lavi : ... (suce la plaie lentement puis de plus en plus avidement)

Yû (le regarde, puis retire son poignet quand il juge que Lavi en a bu assez)

Lavi (commence à être secoué de spasmes puis se tord soudain de douleur)

Yû : ... (le prend contre lui)

Road : Il faut qu'on l'emmène ailleurs.

Lavi (crie)

Yû : Lavi, calme-toi, ça va aller. (le serre davantage contre lui)

Lavi (se mord la lèvre pour retenir ses cris, le serre aussi contre lui)

Yû (le porte, s'éloigne de la dépouille de Lulubell)

Road le suit.

Ils vont dans un endroit où ils sont sûrs que personne ne viendra.

Lavi (gémit toujours)

Road : Tyki et Allen devaient venir, ils ne doivent plus être loin. Je les appelle.

Lavi (tremblant, gémit encore)

Yû (garde les yeux rivés sur lui)

Lavi (crie soudain plus fort)

Yû (met son cou devant le visage de Lavi)

Lavi (mord son cou violemment, boit quelques gorgé de son sang)

Yû : Hmm... (le laisse boire)

Lavi (ne semble pas vouloir s'arrêter)

Yû : La... Lavi... Arrête...

Lavi (lui obéit, son cœur ralentit)

Yû (soupire, porte une main à sa gorge) : ...

Road : les autres seront bientôt là.

Lavi (son cœur s'arrête lentement de battre dans un dernier cri)

Yû (le regarde, lui caresse la joue)

Lavi (le regarde, encore tremblant)

Yû : ... (lui sourit)

Lavi : merci... (ferme l'œil en souriant, s'endort)

Yû : ... (il commence à se sentir mal)

Road (lui donne un peu de son sang)

Lavi (dort)

Yû (se repose)

Lavi (se réveille juste avant l'arrivé de Tyki et Allen)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (se mord la lèvre et l'embrasse doucement)

Yû (y participe un peu, puis s'écarte) : Repose-toi.

Lavi (referme l'œil, la soif brûlant sa gorge, se blottit contre lui)

Yû : ... tu as soif, bois un peu.

Lavi (fait non de la tête)

Yû : Je t'ai pas transformé pour que tu crève au bout de quelques heures.

Lavi : ... (attrape sa nuque et boit son sang raisonnablement)

Yû (lui caresse les cheveux)

Tyki et Allen (entrent) : O.O [ils ont vu Lavi qui boit le sang de Yû]

Lavi (s'arrête et les regardent)

Tyki : ... Road nous l'avait dit, mais ça surprend ^^"

Allen : ...

Yû : u_u" je vois pas en quoi.

Lavi (tire la langue à Tyki et lèche les dernières gouttes sang qui coulent)

Tyki : il a l'air de bien prendre la transformation u_u

Yû : Manquerait plus qu'il soit comme toi. u_u

Lavi : il était comment ? (sa voix est plus claire qu'avant, plus mélodieuse)

Yû : Il a faillit me tuer à chaque fois que je lui donnais du sang quand je l'ai transformé. Et plus moyen de dormir avec ses cris u_u

Tyki : C'est bon ! Pas la peine de le dire à tout le monde.

Lavi (rit aux éclats)

Tyki : -.-"

Yû (sourit) : On rentre.

Lavi (se lève facilement, regarde Tyki, ses yeux deviennent rouge vif)

Tyki (le défit du regard) : N'imagine même pas me faire peur.

Yû & Road : * ça commence bien -' *

Lavi (un grondement se fait entendre du fond de sa gorge et il lui saute dessus, le mord sauvagement)

Tyki (tente de le repousser)

Yû : Lavi, lâche-le !

Lavi (Le lâche et recule vivement)

Tyki (lui lance un regard noir)

Yû : Je ne suis absolument pas d'humeur à supporter vos enfantillages.

Tyki : C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus !

Lavi (Tremble, les yeux encore plus rouge, recule encore)

Yû : Allez nous attendre dehors. (à Lavi) Si tu as vraiment besoin de boire, viens te servir.

Tyki, Allen et Road sortent.

Lavi : ... (fixe un moment sa gorge avant de se jeter dessus, plus qu'assoiffé)

Yû (le laisse boire un moment) : ... ça suffit pour le moment.

Lavi (S'arrête, son œil étant revenu vert, enlace Yû et le remercie, se lève)

Yû : Ne refais jamais ca sans que je te le dise. (sauter sur Tyki ou n'importe qui d'autre)

Lavi : Désolé... J'ai pas contrôlé...

Yû : Jusqu'à ce que tu te contrôle mieux, tu ne devras boire que mon sang. Il y a moins de risque vu que tu ne peux pas me tuer.

Lavi : D'accord... Merci encore (l'embrasse)

Yû (le serre contre lui) : Allons-y. (lui prend la main, et sort)

Lavi (Le suit, ils rejoignent, Lavi va voir Tyki)

Tyki (le regarde, méfiant)

Lavi (S'incline) je te prie de m'excuser.

Tyki (surpris) : ... c'est bon, je te pardonne...

Yû : Tyki, tu prends le volant.

Tyki : -.- encore ?

Yû : Je dois m'occuper de Lavi. Donc lui et moi, on va derrière. Et ni Road ni Allen n'ont le permis... il ne reste que toi.

Tyki : -' (monte dans la voiture)

Lavi (Regarde Yû et lui sourit)

Tout le monde monte en voiture. Tyki & Momo devant, les autres derrière.

Tyki : Yû, tu as fais quoi de ta moto ?

Yû : -' Lulu l'a explosé

Tyki : xD

Yû : -.-"""""""

Lavi : Tu en achèteras une autre... Plus belle et plus rapide... (embrasse doucement sa nuque et le regarde)

Yû : C'est ce que je comptais faire. (pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Lavi)

Lavi (Caresse sa main tiède maintenant et sourit)

Yû : * dors, avant de refaire une crise. *

Lavi : ... (arrive à s'endormir rapidement)

Yû (s'endort aussi)

Quand ils se réveillent, ils sont presque arrivés.

Lavi (Regarde la nuque d'Allen, puis celle de Tyki, arrête de respirer)

Yû (soupire) : * Tes crises sont pires que ce qu'ont été les leurs. *

Lavi : ... (baisse la tête) *désolé... * (Se concentre sur la route)

Yû (caresse la joue de Lavi, puis place son poignet devant lui)

Lavi (Hésite puis mord son poignet, boit quelques gorgés, embrasse sa paume et soupire de soulagement, se blottit contre Yû)

Yû (regarde la route)

Ils entrent dans leur lotissement.

Lavi (Une fois arrivé, descend de la voiture, regarde le soleil, soudainement très fatigué)

Yû : il faut que tu perdes tes habitudes. Fini les heures de bronzage. x)

Tyki (va ouvrir) : Hey Yû... tu avais pris cette maison pour lui, non ? On devrait peut-être re-déménager. u_u

Lavi : Non pas le soleil T.T (Se dépêche de rentrer à l'intérieur)

Tyki : u_u"

Yû : Il va s'y faire... (rentre)

Les autres le suivent.

Lavi (Va dans la salle de bain se regarder)

Yû (le rejoint)

Lavi (Est trop choqué par son reflet (il est encore plus beau qu'avant mais est-ce vraiment possible ?))

Yû (l'enlace par derrière) : ça va me manquer...

Lavi : De quoi ?

Yû : Ta chaleur. Ton corps devient de plus en plus froid...

Lavi : Ah... (retire ses vêtements déchirés et dévisage toujours son reflet une fois en caleçon)

Yû (l'embrasse sur l'épaule) Je te laisse te redécouvrir. (sort)

Lavi (Passe plusieurs heures dans la salle de bain à se regarder sous toutes les coutures)

Yû (repasse le voir) : T'as toujours pas fini ?

Lavi : J'arrive pas encore à le croire (passe une main sur son torse)

Yû : C'est vrai que c'est bizarre au début... mais tu t'y feras vite.

Lavi (Prend Yû par la taille et se colle contre lui)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi : *Tu devine ce que j'ai envie de faire?* (l'embrasse)

Yû : * on va attendre la fin de tes crises *

Lavi : *Mais ça va la...*

Yû : * je veux pas le savoir. On ne sent pas arriver une crise. *

Lavi : * … *

Yû : * va falloir t'y faire, c'est moi le patron x) *

Lavi (Lui tire la langue) : *n'en profite pas trop x)*

Yû : * Alors là... je vais en profiter à mort ! x) *

Lavi (Rit et le pousse gentiment, se rhabille)

Yû : tu étais très bien sans tes fringues. u.u

Lavi (Enlève peu de vêtement qu'il avait remit) comme Ça ? ^^ [il est en caleçon]

Yû : mmm... Mouais.

Lavi : ... ? Il y a quelque chose qui va pas ?

Yû : Non ça va. u.u

Lavi : Alors dit oui et pas mouais.

Yû : Je dis ce que je veux. (va dans sa chambre)

Lavi (Fait la moue et va dans la sienne se reposer)

Yû : * hey, y'a de la place pour deux dans mon cercueil *

Lavi (Sourit et le rejoint dans son cercueil, se blottit contre lui)

Yû : *bonne nuit mon lapin suceur de sang x) *

Lavi : *bonne nuit mon Yû-doudou d'amour* (rit) *pas très original...*

Yû : * on s'en fout *

Lavi (Sourit et l'embrasse) : *je t'aime ma sangsue*

Yû : * c'est toi le plus collant u.u *

Lavi : * Je sais x) * (l'embrasse encore)

Yû : * je t'ai dit bonne nuit tout à l'heure il me semble u.u *

Lavi : * Oui, oui... Je voulais juste te dire que ton sang est délicieux * (ferme l'œil)

Yû (le serre contre lui, s'endort)

Lavi (Dort aussi)

* * *

Reviews ?


	30. Chapitre 30

Bon, bah voilà ! il reste plus que 14 chapitre. ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Du côté Momo et Tyki.

Allen (assit près de Tyki, essaye de contrôler ses pensée)

Tyki : un problème ? (lui sourit) [sale dragueur]

Allen (troublé par son sourire, détourne le regard) : ... Aucun...

Tyki : Allons, ne sois pas timide. ^^

Allen : J'essaye de contrôler mes pensées mais j'y arrive pas (plante son regard dans le sien)

Tyki : Ça viendra avec le temps... Ta transformation est encore récente, c'est normal que tu ais des difficultés.

Allen : Oui... (quitte ses yeux et regarde la marque Lavi lui a fait)

Tyki : Tu veux boire mon sang ?

Allen : Hein ? ... Euh... Oui... (gêné)

Tyki : Et bien sers-toi ^^ je vais pas te tuer.

Allen : ... (approche ses lèvres de son cou et suce sa peau)

Tyki (soupire d'aise)

Allen (Le mordille, colle automatiquement son corps au sien)

Tyki (caresse son dos)

Allen (Boit son sang et l'embrasse)

Tyki (joue avec sa langue)

Allen (caresse ses boucles brunes, défait sa chemise)

Tyki (dévore ses lèvres, l'allonge sur le canapé)

Allen (Enroule ses jambes autour de lui, fait des petits frottements contre son érection, quitte ses lèvres et le regarde)

Tyki (lui sourit, embrasse sa joue, son cou, remonte son T-shirt)

Allen (Respire rapidement, caresse son dos puis ses fesses)

Tyki (continue de l'embrasser, caresse son bas-ventre)

Allen (Défait son pantalon en dévorant ses lèvres)

Tyki (frotte son bassin au sien, lui retire ses vêtements)

Allen (Retire son caleçon, attaque doucement son cou)

Tyki (prend sa verge en main, exerce un mouvement de vas-et-viens)

Allen (Gémit longuement fait de même avec la sienne)

Tyki (gémit aussi, au bout d'un moment, il devient impatient et le pénètre)

Allen (Gémit de bien être, le serre contre lui)

Tyki (entame de rapides mouvements de bassin)

Allen (Crie rapidement de plaisir, se cambre) t... Tyki~...

Tyki (donne de violent coup de rein, le pénètre de plus en plus profondément)

Allen (Hurle encore son nom, griffe son dos)

Tyki (gémit doucement, le mord dans le cou, boit un peu de sang, reprend ses mouvements)

Allen (Accompagne ses mouvements, relève les jambes pour que Tyki y aille plus fort)

Tyki (agrippe ses épaules, et continue toujours plus fort)

Allen (Prend vraiment son pied, regarde son visage)

Tyki (jouit après quelques mouvements de plus et se retire)

Allen (Essoufflé, l'enlace et chuchote/soupire) je t'aime...

Tyki (lui sourit et chuchote au creux de son oreille) : moi aussi je t'aime...

Allen (Très heureux, caresse sa nuque et l'embrasse tendrement)

Tyki (participe avidement au baiser)

Allen (Le serre contre lui et met fin au baiser, s'endort)

Tyki (le regarde quelques instants puis s'endort aussi)

Le lendemain matin, le lapin se lève et va au salon, voit Tyki et Allen en train de dormir l'un contre l'autre (nu aussi mais ça dérange personne), Lavi sourit et allume la télé

Tyki (se réveille) : =_= (voit Lavi) O.O

Lavi : bonjour ^^ bien dormi ?

Tyki : mouais. (se rhabille)

Lavi : Allen doit te préférer sans vêtements...

Tyki : Ta gueule. (va à la salle de bain, prendre une douche)

Lavi : ... O.O" Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Allen (dort toujours)

Lavi (regarde Allen, lui met une petite couverture pour cacher un peu son corps et va voir si Yû est réveillé)

Yû (dort encore) [il a du sommeil en retard à cause de Lulu]

Lavi (commence à avoir soif, va dans sa chambre et bouquine)

Yû (émerge doucement)

Lavi (le sent, le rejoint dans le cercueil)

Yû : B'jour (l'enlace)

Lavi : Salut (l'embrasse et pose sa tête sur son épaule)

Yû (lui caresse la joue)

Lavi (Le regarde tendrement)

Yû (lui sourit) : tu as soif ?

Lavi : Oui désolé...

Yû : Tss... Ne t'excuse pas pour ça. (tourne la tête lui laissant libre accès à sa gorge)

Lavi (Sourit et plante ses crocs dans sa chair)

Yû (attend qu'il finisse son repas)

Lavi (Prend son repas et lèche son cou, mordille son lobe)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Lavi (Embrasse sa mâchoire)

Yû (capture ses lèvres)

Lavi (Participe, le serre contre lui)

Yû (se blottit contre lui) : *je t'aime*

Lavi : *Je t'aime aussi* (caresse son dos)

Yû (lèche sa gorge)

Lavi (Frémit de plaisir)

Yû (se lève, va prendre une douche) : dégage Tyki.

Tyki : tu peux pas attendre ton tour ?

Yû : non.

Tyki (sort en râlant)

Lavi (est sorti de la chambre, regarde Tyki, se moque de lui)

Tyki : # (va s'enfermer dans sa chambre)

Lavi (rit et va au salon)

Allen (dort encore, le sourire aux lèvres) [mais a quoi rêve-t-il ? X)]

Lavi (Va près de lui et se concentre extrêmement pour voir son rêve)

Allen (rêve de Tyki) [c'est meugnon]

Lavi (Sourit et arrête, va voir Tyki)

Tyki (allongé dans son cercueil)

Lavi : Hé y a quelqu'un qui à encore besoin de tes services (sourire pervers)

Tyki : u.u va voir Yû si tu veux te soulager.

Lavi : C'est pas moi débile.

Tyki : u_u ... Le Moyashi ?

Lavi : Oui. x)

Tyki : J'ai pas envi d'aller le voir. u.u

Lavi : Sympa pour lui.

Tyki : Je suis adorable, c'est pas un scoop. u.u

Lavi : Oui c'est vrai que tu es adorable. u_u"

Tyki : Bon tu sors maintenant ?

Lavi : Mais il rêve de toi... C'est trop mignon ! (sort de la chambre)

Tyki : 0.0

Dans le salon.

Allen (s'est réveillé et rhabillé)

Lavi (va au salon) : bien dormi Momo ? ^^

Allen : oui ^^ Et toi ?

Lavi : J'ai eu un peu de mal à m'endormir. X)

Allen : ... (se dit qu'il les a entendus)

Lavi (Sourit et lui fait un câlin) : je me suis endormi avant t'inquiète pas.

Allen : Me fais pas des coups comme ça, c'est gênant !

Lavi : Je sais, je sais... Aller, va lui faire un câlin et lui dire bonjour, il va surement bientôt dormir (allume la télé)

Allen (va voir Tyki)

Lavi (Regarde la télé)

Allen (frappe à la porte et entre dans la chambre de Tyki, très gêné)

Tyki (le regarde) : salut Allen.

Allen : B-bonjour... (vient près de lui et lui fait un câlin)

Tyki (un peu surpris, le serre contre lui)

Allen (S'écarte après quelques temps)

Tyki (lui sourit)

Allen (Sourit aussi et embrasse sa joue)

Tyki (le couche et se met au dessus)

Yû (finit sa douche, va dans le salon) : Lavi, tu sais où est Tyki ?

Allen (l'enlace et le serre contre lui, l'embrasse amoureusement)

Lavi : bah... Dans sa chambre pourquoi ?

Yû : je voudrais qu'il aille au casino. Ça me manque de ne plus avoir de moto.

Lavi : ... Il est avec Allen là... Tu devrais attendre un peu.

Yû : J'aime pas attendre. (va dans la chambre de Tyki)

Allen (en train de déshabiller Tyki) : O.O' (complètement gêné)

Tyki : merde Yû, frappe avant d'entrer !

Yû : ouais, ouais... Tu te rhabille et tu vas me gagner un p'tit million au poker ?

Tyki (soupire et se rhabille)

Allen : ... (se relève)

Yû (sort, rejoint Lavi)

Tyki : désolé, on continuera ce soir.

Allen : d'accord... (l'embrasse rapidement)

Lavi (enlace Yû)

Yû (le serre contre lui) : * je les ai dérangé x) *

Lavi : * J'ai entendu... Tu es... Mesquin xP *

Yû : *c 'est bien d'être le maître *

Lavi : * Tu dois te sentir supérieur *

Yû : * tu es le second maitre ici u.u *

Lavi : * C'est vrai ? ... Je peux les torturer alors... *

Yû : * je garde Tyki. u.u tu peux prendre Moyashi pour esclave personnel *

Lavi : * Pourquoi je peux pas m'amuser avec Tyki ? *

Yû : * je te le prêterai si tu veux *

Lavi : * Merci * ^^

Tyki : =_= bon je vais au casino.

Yû : tu reviens pas si tu as pas un million en poche.

Tyki : -' (s'en va)

Lavi : A plus tard le soumis XD (se tourne vers Yû, le regarde)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (Sourit aussi) : je vais aller prendre ma douche sinon... ^^"""

Yû : Sinon ?

Lavi : Sinon je vais te sauter dessus, et ça sera pas pour boire ton sang.

Yû (se met à califourchon sur ses genoux) : et si je ne veux pas que tu aille prendre ta douche ? u.u

Lavi : Yû me tente pas... Mes crises ne sont peut-être pas finies...

Yû : Ok je te laisse y aller. (s'écarte)

Lavi (s'enfuit le plus rapidement à la salle de bain)

Yû (regarde la télé)

Lavi (Sous l'eau froide, essaye de penser à autre chose pour que son érection parte)

Yû (lit les pensées de Lavi)

Lavi : * Pense à une fille... Une fille aux cheveux... Court oui court # tss Yû j'aurais ta peau ! ! Non pas lui, une fille bordel ! _ *

Yû : ¤ le pauvre XD ¤

Lavi (Respire mesurément)

Yû (le rejoint dans la salle de bain)

Lavi (Se fige) : *Qu'est-ce que tu fais la toi ? * ##

Yû : * j'ai pitié de toi u.u * (se déshabille, rentre dans la douche)

Lavi (Se colle à la paroi) : O.O'

Yû : * laisse-toi faire... * (le met face contre la paroi, colle son ventre au dos de Lavi, caresse l'érection de Lavi)

Lavi (Se mord la lèvre, ferme l'œil)

Yû (fait de lent vas-et-viens sur sa verge)

Lavi (Se raidit, respire rapidement, surpris par des sensations qu'il n'avait pas avant)

Yû (accélère un peu, embrasse sa nuque)

Lavi (Gémit, se cambre et colle son dos à son torse)

Yû (augmente encore le rythme)

Lavi (Gémit plus fort)

Yû (continue ses caresses)

Lavi (Essaye tant bien que mal de résister à ses pulsions)

Yû : Tu refais une crise ?

Lavi : Non...

Yû (arrête ses caresse, le prépare)

Lavi (Agrippe le mur, se penche en avant)

Yû (retire ses doigts, le pénètre)

Lavi (Sourit et met la tête en arrière, assez pour que leurs lèvres s'effleurent)

Yû (commence de doux vas-et-viens)

Lavi (Tremble de plaisir, gémit)

Yû (accélère très progressivement)

Lavi (Crie de plaisir se penche encore plus)

Yû (donne des coups de rein plus violent et s'introduit plus profondément)

Lavi (Hurle, se redresse vivement)

Yû (continue sur le même rythme)

Lavi (L'accompagne, gémit)

Yû (fait de brutaux mouvements pendant quelques minutes et jouit)

Lavi (Sent sa semence en lui, inverse vivement les positions, le pénètre violemment)

Yû (gémit)

Lavi (Donne des coups de rein, tremblant, accélère de plus en plus, sans aucune douceur)

Yû (crie de plaisir)

Lavi (Le serre contre lui, y met encore plus de force, griffe son torse)

Yû (hurle à chaque mouvement)

Lavi (Après quelques mouvement de plus, jouit, mord son cou)

Yû : Hm...

Lavi (Resserre son étreinte, boit son sang en quantité raisonnable puis le regarde)

Yû : ... Ça y est, tu es calmé ?

Lavi : Hhh... Oui...

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi : C'est toujours comme ça ? Ou j'étais juste beaucoup trop en manque ?

Yû : Ça sera toujours comme ça

Lavi : Comment tu faisais toi ?

Yû : J'ai appris à me contrôler.

Lavi : Avec un copain aussi sex que toi, comment je vais apprendre ça moi ?

Yû : Je te prive. x)

Lavi : J'irais voir ailleurs alors !

Yû : X) je te l'interdis.

Lavi : Mince... C'est un ordre ? Un vrai ?

Yû : Oui. Je plaisante pas. u.u

Lavi (commence à pleurer) : Nooon !

Yû : Dois-je te rappeler que je suis insensible aux pleurs ?

Lavi : Mais je fais pas exprès T.T ... Tu peux pas me priver ! J'y survivrai pas !

Yû : Au pire, tu peux te faire plaisir tout seul.

Lavi : C'est pas pareil !

Yû : Rien à foutre. u.u

Lavi : Yû c'est pas juste !

Yû : Apprend à te contrôler, ensuite on verra.

Lavi : Tss c'est qui qui m'a cherché en premier là ? Et qui est venu me rejoindre ?

Yû : Je te l'ai dit en venant, j'ai eu pitié de toi.

Lavi : Ah ça c'est très sympa, ça me touche énormément ! Je suis pitoyable...

Yû : Mais non...

Lavi (sourit) : mais t'inquiète je le sais... Je suis si heureux...

Yû : 'Manquerait plus que tu m'engueule d'avoir fait de toi un vampire. u.u

Lavi : Ça te fait pas plaisir à toi ?

Yû : Bien sûr que si.

Lavi (l'embrasse) : je t'aime

Yû : Moi aussi.

Lavi (Sourit) : tu me préfère en humain ou en vampire ?

Yû : ... Ça fait pas assez longtemps que tu es vampire pour que je te réponde.

Lavi : C'est vrai... (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (le serre contre lui quelques secondes, puis s'écarte et sort de la douche)

Lavi : Où tu vas mon cœur ?

Yû : J'ai pas envi de passer ma journée dans la salle de bain. (enroule une serviette autour de sa taille)

Lavi (Sort aussi et s'enroule une serviette à la taille) : * je sais même pas comment m'habiller

-.- *

Yû : * Reste comme ça * x)

Lavi : * Hé mais en faite t'es un grand pervers aussi O.O *

Yû : * tu pensais être le seul ? u.u *

Lavi : * Tu cache bien ton jeu u.u *

Yû : * je suis un bon acteur au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué *

Lavi : * Oui... Et parfois il est dur de savoir ce que tu pense *

Yû : C'est pratique parfois.

Lavi : Comment ça ?

Yû : Pour cacher certaine chose...

Lavi : Quel genre de chose ? Si j'ai le droit de savoir bien sur...

Yû : Non t'as pas le droit. (va dans sa chambre pour s'habiller)

Lavi : D'accord... (Enfile un caleçon et le rejoint)

Yû (s'habille, ouvre la fenêtre et fume)

Lavi (Lui fait un câlin)

Yû (continue de fumer)

Lavi (Le regarde avec une mine de chien battu)

Yû : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive encore ?

Lavi : Je peux te prendre une cigarette s'il te plait ?

Yû : Si tu veux.

Lavi (Prend une clope dans le paquet et l'allume) : merci mon chéri.

Yû : De rien. u.u

Lavi (Met un bras à sa taille et fume tranquillement)

Yû (finit sa clope)

Lavi (Finit aussi, fait des ronds de fumer)

Yû : ... Il va falloir t'acheter un cercueil.

Lavi : Ah ouais... Mais il faut de la terre de ma patrie non ?

Yû : Oui.

Lavi : On va trouver ça où ?

Yû : Là où tu es né.

Lavi : ... ça veut dire la ville d'où je venais avant de te rencontrer...

Yû : Oui, c'est ça.

Lavi : je pourrais en profiter pour aller voir Devitt ?

Yû : ... Si tu te contrôle.

Lavi : Bien sûr...

Yû : On ira demain.

Lavi : D'accord... si on va le voir, il sera au lycée...

Yû : je laisserais personne t'approcher.

Lavi (rit) : tu as peur qu'ils me blessent ?

Yû : Leçon n°1, ne fais confiance à personne.

Lavi : même pas à toi ?

Yû : Personne ça veut dire personne. u_u

Lavi : -.- mais j'ai confiance en toi... enfin bref…

Yû (lui caresse les cheveux) : vu qu'on part demain, il faut se trouver une occupation pour aujourd'hui. u_u

Lavi : C'est toi qui choisis.

Yû : ... Il est temps de t'initier aux jeux de Road.

Lavi : D'accord.

Yû (va voir Road)

Lavi (le suit)

Yû : Road, tu vas chercher quelqu'un à torturer ?

Road : D'accord ! =D

Lavi : O.O quel enthousiasme.

Road: tu le seras aussi t'inquiète. x) (va chercher une victime)

Lavi (attend avec Yû, en profite pour l'embrasser)

Road (revient une dizaine de minutes plus tard, avec un humain)

Lavi (regarde l'humain)

Road (l'attache) : ^^ qui commence ?

Lavi : ... Yû u_u

Road : Ok. ^^

Yû : ... Road, libère-le de ton emprise.

Road (arrête son contrôle mental sur l'homme)

L'homme (se demande comment il est arrivé là, prend peur en voyant qu'il est attaché)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : celui qui le tue a perdu. (va au fond de la pièce prendre quelques couteaux, les lance sur l'homme, chaque couteau l'atteint)

Homme (crie)

Lavi : ahah ^^" ça tombe bien, je sais pas viser

Road : Tu peux le torturer d'une autre façon, tu sais. u_u

Lavi : bah je vais d'abord essayer comme ça u_u (rejoint Yû, prend un couteau et le lance, il atteint un poumon)

Yû : A part ça tu sais pas viser. u_u

Lavi : Benh oui, t'a vu é_è j'ai pas réussi...

L'homme agonise.

Road : je risque de perdre là ! Quoi que... (prend un scalpel, lui entaille les joues)

Lavi (rit)

Yû (brise un bras au pauvre malheureux… xD)

Lavi : ... (s'approche et lui arrache la tête)

Road : O.O Bon... Lavi t'as perdu !

Lavi : ouais (boit le sang de l'homme)

Yû : -' fallait le dire si tu avais soif.

Lavi : ^^"""

Road : Le jeu a même pas durer 10 minutes... c'est pas drôle !

Lavi : C'est bon, je vais t'en chercher un autre !

Road : Non, c'est bon. u_u

Lavi : -_-

Yû : Si tu allais surveiller Moyashi. Je trouve qu'il est un peu discret là.

Lavi : il est où ?

Yû : Dans sa chambre.

Lavi : s'il est triste c'est ta faute :p (va voir Allen) Momo ! ^O^

Allen : Salut...

Lavi (va près de lui) : ça va pas ?

Allen : Si, si. Je m'ennuie.

Lavi : Câlin ? (tend les bras vers lui)

Allen (va dans ses bras)

Lavi (le berce et chuchote) : tu es sûr qu'il n'y a rien d'autre ?

Allen : ...

Lavi : dis-moi tout...

Allen : J'ai pas envi.

Lavi : c'est par rapport à quoi ?

Allen : ... Yû... il a demandé à Tyki de partir...

Lavi : ah... tu aurais pu l'accompagner tu sais ?

Allen : Je sais pas s'il (Yû) aurait accepté...

Lavi (sourit et le serre contre lui) : si tu n'empêchais pas Tyki de "travailler" c'était bon... au pire tu aurais pu venir me voir... comment ça va entre toi et le soumis alors ?

Allen : il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait ^^

Lavi : C'est super =D

Allen (sourit)

Lavi : aller, faut pas te morfondre, un million, c'est pas beaucoup u_u

Allen : Mais il est chiant aussi ! Pourquoi il y va pas lui-même ?

Yû : * Je t'entends Moyashi * [Lavi aussi entend]

Lavi (rit) : parce qu'il est resté avec moi... et qu'il devait avoir la flemme. x)

Allen : Pfff... il va me pourrir la vie...

Lavi : Non, tu es mon vampire de compagnie. U.U

Allen (le regarde) : Donc je suis pas à ses ordres ?

Lavi : Si, obligé, il t'a transformé mais il t'a "donné" à moi. u_u

Allen : je suis pas un objet !

Lavi : ^^"

Yû : * Hey Moyashi, continue comme ça et tu vas le regretter *

Allen : ...

Lavi : * non c'est mon Momo * (sert Momo contre lui)

Yû : * et toi tu es à moi. *

Lavi : ... * depuis un moment déjà u_u *

Yû : * C'est encore plus vrai maintenant. *

Lavi (sourit) : * je me souviens encore de la première fois que je t'ai vu x') *

Yû : * Tu avais directement craqué... *

Lavi : * j'avoue... tu m'as grillé dés le début *

Yû : * J'ai lu tes pensées quand j'ai vu que tu m'observais *

Lavi : ^^"""" * tu as du me prendre pour un débile *

Yû : * à vrai dire, tu m'intriguais *

Lavi : * je suis si bizarre que ça ? x) *

Yû : * ça on peut le dire *

Lavi (rit aux éclats)

Allen : -' bah au moins y'en a qui sont de bonne humeur

Lavi : désolé Momo ^^" c'est Yû qui me fait rire !

Allen : ... (s'éloigne de Lavi, va s'assoir dans un coin et attend)

Lavi : tu boude ?

Allen : …

Lavi (se jette sur lui)

Allen (le repousse) : Laisse-moi !

Lavi : hey, c'est grâce à qui que tu es avec Tyki ?

Allen : Il serait venu tôt ou tard !

Lavi : n'y croit pas trop u_u

Allen : Je veux plus te voir...

Lavi : je voulais pas te vexer désolé...

Allen : Va-t-en...

Lavi (sort de la chambre)

Yû : lamentable...

Lavi : sympa merci -_-"

Yû : même pas foutu de te faire respecter.

Lavi : -.-

Yû : C'est pas comme ça que tu devrais une terreur chez les vampires.

Lavi : c'était pas mon but. U.U"""

Yû : il faut savoir se montrer cruel. u_u

Lavi : je suis pas un petit peu trop jeune ?

Yû : Y'en a qui sont précoces.

Lavi : ... tu me fais un câlin ?

Yû : u_u (lui fait un câlin)

Lavi (l'embrasse) : merci.

Yû : Maintenant... va te faire respecter.

Lavi : ... comment on fait ? ^^"

Yû : A ton avis. u_u"

Lavi : le frapper ? O.O

Yû : Si nécessaire oui.

Lavi : mais sinon comment ?

Yû : fais-lui peur. Tu te souviens ce que je faisais avec Tyki quand il n'obéissait pas ?

Lavi : ... le truc avec tes yeux... euh non... u_u"

Yû : à peu près ouais...

Lavi : et comment on fait ça ?

Yû : Débrouille-toi.

Lavi : Yû ! Tu sers a rien !

Yû (le regarde avec les yeux rouge et dégage une aura meurtrière)

Lavi (recule, apeuré)

Yû (ferme les yeux et se calme) : ... * ça te va comme démonstration ? *

Lavi (tremble encore un peu)

Yû (sort faire un tour)

Lavi (va voir Allen)

Allen (le regarde) : Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore ?

Lavi : je dois affirmer mon autorité. 8D

Allen : hein ?

Lavi : ^^""

Allen : fais ce que tu veux, je t'obéirais pas !

Lavi (fronce les sourcils)

Allen (se lève, le défie du regard)

Lavi (essaye de faire la même chose que Yû)

Allen (le fixe toujours droit dans les yeux)

Lavi (y arrive enfin)

Allen (recule) : O.O"

Lavi (rit) : enfin !

Allen : ...

Lavi : Bon maintenant, tu me respecte !

Allen : ...

Lavi (sourit et le prend dans ses bras)

Allen (ne bouge pas)

Lavi : Tu arrêtes de me bouder oui ?

Allen : ... (fait oui de la tête)

Lavi (l'embrasse sur la bouche puis le lâche) : je préfère. x)

Allen : ... (surpris qu'il l'ait embrassé)

Lavi : Bon... Tyki devrait pas tarder... tu as faim peut-être ?

Allen : N-non, c'est bon.

Lavi : Ok (va regarder la télé dans le salon)

Allen (reste dans sa chambre)

Lavi (s'endort sur le canapé)

* * *

Reviews


	31. Chapitre 31

Je me suis enfin décidé à mettre un chapitre au beau milieu de la journée ^^ (j'ai pitié de vous XD)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Tyki (revient, le million gagné)

Lavi : ZzzzzZzzzzZzzzzz...

Allen (toujours dans sa chambre, lit)

Tyki (laisse l'argent dans le salon, rejoint Allen)

Allen (le regarde quand il rentre, se lève)

Tyki : Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Allen : ennuyeuse... et Lavi m'a embrassé... _"

Tyki : -.-# je vais lui faire la peau.

Allen : il devait se faire respecter -.-"

Tyki : ê.è une idée à Yû je suppose... d'ailleurs, il est où ? Je sens pas sa présence.

Allen : il est sorti y a un moment. u_u

Tyki : On peut reprendre où on en était ce matin ?

Allen (sourit et l'enlace)

Tyki (l'embrasse)

Allen (participe langoureusement au baiser, le tire vers son lit)

Tyki (l'allonge, le déshabille)

Allen (fait de même, ils se retrouvent rapidement nu, l'un contre l'autre)

Tyki (dévore son cou)

Allen : Hmm... (caresse sa nuque puis ses cheveux)

Tyki (le mordille, puis descend vers son torse)

Allen (soupire de bien être)

Tyki (frotte son érection à celle d'Allen)

Allen (écarquille les yeux de bonheur)

Tyki (l'embrasse, puis lèche sa verge)

Allen (maintient toujours la tête de Tyki, crie de bonheur)

Tyki (prend son sexe en bouche)

Allen (baisse les yeux vers lui, gémit doucement son nom)

Tyki (fait des vas-et-viens, augmente le rythme avec le temps)

Allen (se cambre de plaisir, gémit de plus en plus fort)

Tyki (délaisse son sexe et le pénètre violement)

Allen : HNhn... ! (le serre contre lui)

Tyki (commence immédiatement par de brusques mouvements)

Allen : Aaah... (griffe son dos) a-arrête...

Tyki (arrête) : excuse-moi...

Allen : Je... je suis désolé...

Tyki (l'embrasse sur la joue) : C'est pas de ta faute, c'est moi qui vais trop vite...

Allen (l'enlace) : merci...

Tyki (l'embrasse) : Tu veux peut-être qu'on arrête là...

Allen : non, j'ai envie de continuer.

Tyki : Ok... (recommence ses vas-et-viens mais en étant beaucoup plus doux)

Allen (le regarde)

Tyki (l'embrasse dans le cou, accélère un peu)

Allen (le serre contre lui, gémit)

Tyki (le mord, avale un peu de son sang, va encore un peu plus vite)

Allen (gémit plus fort, écarte un peu plus les jambes)

Tyki (le pénètre plus profondément)

Allen : Aah ! (mord son cou)

Tyki (gémit, fait des mouvements de plus en plus brutaux)

Allen (hurle de plaisir)

Tyki (ondule en lui encore quelques instants et jouit)

Allen (haletant, ramène ses bras contre lui)

Tyki (se retire, lui caresse la joue)

Allen (le regarde dans les yeux, lui sourit)

Tyki (s'allonge à côté de lui, le serre dans ses bras)

Allen : ... Tyki...

Tyki : Oui ?

Allen : si... si Yû et Lavi ne nous avaient pas forcé à coucher ensemble...

Tyki : ... ?

Allen : on n'en serait pas la n'est-ce pas ?

Tyki : qui sait... mais tu me plaisais... je serais certainement allé te voir.

Allen : ... c'est vrai ? [il aurait surement rougit de plaisir]

Tyki : Oui.

Allen (lui caresse la joue)

Tyki (lui sourit)

Allen (se perd dans son regard)

Yû (rentre à la maison)

Lavi (dort toujours)

Allen (se blottit contre Tyki)

Tyki (le serre contre lui, s'endort)

Allen (s'endort aussi)

Yû : * C'est mort ici u_u *

Lavi (se réveille, baille, encore un peu dans le sommeil)

Yû (compte les billets que Tyki a ramenés)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (compte toujours)

Lavi : 23 556 975 46 322 et 98 !

Yû : ...

Lavi : ça te déconcentre pas ?

Yû : Non. u_u

Lavi : je peux essayer d'une manière différente ?

Yû : non.

Lavi : pas drôle.

Yû : Il manque 437€ -'

Lavi (rit) : tu as mal compté.

Yû : C'est toi qui as mal compté.

Lavi : j'ai pas compté moi, je t'ai sortit une suite de nombre.

Yû : -'

Lavi : u_u attend... (va a sa chambre et revient avec 437 euro en liquide) voila !

Yû : Tu défends Tyki maintenant ?

Lavi : il est bien ou il est. x)

Yû : Je suis contre le fait qu'il prenne du plaisir alors qu'il a pas fait correctement son boulot. u_u

Lavi : si tu veux pas qu'il prenne du plaisir c'est trop tard et puis tu as peut-être mal compté u.u

Yû : et bah recompte u_u (lui donne les billets)

Lavi (Les recompte, résultat : Yû avait mal compté.) * Comment tu expliques ça mon Yû d'amour ? *

Yû : c'est ta faute. Tu me déconcentrais

Lavi (rit et l'enlace) : désolé

Yû : Je sais pas si tu mérite d'être excuser. u_u

Lavi : ^^"""

Yû : enfin bref... (allume le pc, regarde les motos)

Lavi (Reste accroché à son cou)

Yû : Je vais acheter celle-là. (une super moto noir, plus puissante que sa moto précédente)

Lavi : Elle est belle et t'ira bien...

Yû (sourit, se lève, prend l'argent) : Tu veux venir ?

Lavi : Oui ! (saute sur ses pieds)

Yû (le prend par la main, sort)

Lavi (Le suit, serre sa main doucement)

Ils arrivent chez le vendeur, Yû achète la moto.

Lavi (Reste près de lui, sourit au vendeur quand le vendeur le regarde)

Yû : Bien. On peut partir. (monte sur la moto)

Lavi (Monte derrière lui, l'enlace tendrement)

Yû : T'es prêt ? (démarre et accélère)

Lavi (Resserre son étreinte au début puis le lâche au fur et à mesure)

Yû (accélère de plus en plus, zigzagant entre les voitures)

Lavi (se retourne en riant, un bras toujours autour de la taille de Yû)

Yû : * accroche-toi *

Lavi (L'enlace fermement)

Yû (accélère encore, lève l'avant de la moto, donc roule uniquement sur la roue arrière)

Lavi (S'accroche un peu plus, complètement mort de rire)

Ils arrivent devant la maison, Yû freine brutalement, la moto roule quelques mètres sur la roue avant.

Lavi : XD

Yû : x) pour une fois que tu es pas malade.

Lavi : C'est beaucoup plus amusant maintenant.

Yû : ça l'a toujours été. (descend la moto)

Lavi (Se lève et lui saute dessus en riant)

Yû (le serre contre lui, lèche son cou, puis le mord)

Lavi (Soupire d'aise, participe à l'étreinte)

Yû (boit plusieurs gorgées, puis s'écarte)

Lavi (Le regarde, caresse sa joue)

Yû (lui sourit et rentre dans la maison)

Lavi (Le suit silencieusement)

Yû (va dans sa chambre, se couche dans son cercueil)

Lavi (Va dans la sienne et s'allonge par terre ou plusieurs papier et crayon traine)

Yû (s'endort)

Lavi (Dessine jusqu'au réveil de quelqu'un)

Allen (laisse Tyki dormir, va se prendre une douche)

Lavi (va voir Tyki)

Tyki (pionce)

Lavi (Plante son doigt dans sa joue)

Tyki (le repousse, dort encore)

Lavi (Rit et recommence)

Tyki (se réveille) : P'tin, ça te tuerait de laisser les gens dormir ? ##

Lavi : Qui sait ? ... X)

Tyki (pousse Lavi, se lève)

Lavi : T'es fâché ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je te fais un câlin u.u

Tyki : Va plutôt emmerder Yû.

Lavi : Il dort (saute sur Tyki et lui fait un câlin)

Tyki (le repousse) : Hey moi je dormais ! #

Lavi : Oui mais toi c'est différent u.u je te suis supérieur.

Tyki : Je crois pas non, misérable petit vampire amateur !

Lavi : Si, c'est Yû qui la dit! Sale soumis ! (lui tire la langue)

Tyki : S'il ne l'a dit qu'à toi, ça compte pas.

Lavi : Si ça compte (le plaque contre le mur)

Tyki (le regarde avec des yeux rouges)

Lavi (fait de même)

Tyki (le pousse et émet une aura meurtrière) [Lavi étant nouvellement vampire, il peut pas émettre une aussi puissante]

Lavi (rit) : tu essaye de me faire peur ?

Tyki : Tu commence sérieusement à m'énerver.

Lavi : Je sais !

Tyki (l'attaque) [baston !]

Lavi (bascule en arrière, lui donne un coup de genou bien placé)

Tyki (gémit de douleur, le mord violement)

Lavi (Crie, lui tord le bras et le casse)

Tyki (hurle de douleur)

Yû (arrive, les sépare, il est de très mauvaise, a les yeux rouge et dégage une puissante aura)

Lavi (Recule dans un coin de la pièce)

Yû (regarde Tyki, dit à Allen de se charger de lui et prend Lavi par le bras, le tire dans sa chambre)

Lavi (Le suit, tête basse)

Yû (une fois dans la chambre le jette au sol)

Lavi (Gémit et le regarde)

Yû : je peux savoir ce qui t'a pris ?

Lavi : Je voulais juste l'embêter... C'est lui qui m'a sauté dessus !

Yû : C'est toi qui l'as plaqué au mur !

Lavi : …

Yû : Tu sors pas de ta chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre. (va voir Tyki)

Lavi : ... (se met sur son lit)

Yû se rend prêt de Tyki, lui fait une attelle. Allen lui a donné du sang.

Lavi (se blottit sur lui même)

Yû (passe dans le couloir, sans entrer dans la chambre Lavi, va dans sa propre chambre)

Lavi (Attend, finit par s'endormir)

Le lendemain, Yû ne passe pas voir Lavi.

Lavi (se réveille, ne bouge pas, la soif commençant à être importante)

Yû lui amène un humain en fin de journée mais ne lui dit pas un mot.

Lavi (Ne touche pas à l'humain, le tue simplement et le démembre de colère)

Yû (le regarde, un air sévère sur le visage)

Lavi : ... (prend le bras et boit le sang qu'il y a)

Yû (sort de la pièce)

Lavi (Lâche le bras et va se coucher)

Le jour suivant, Yû est dans la chambre de Lavi quand celui-ci se réveille.

Lavi : (Le regarde) ...

Yû : ... Tu as eu le temps de réfléchir à tes actes ?

Lavi (fait oui de la tête)

Yû : Bon, tu as le droit de sortir.

Lavi : ... Merci... (ne bouge pas)

Yû (le regarde un moment et sort)

Lavi : ... (enfouit son visage dans ses bras)

Yû (dans le salon, joue du piano)

Lavi (La gorge serrée, l'écoute)

Yû (joue quelques heures)

Lavi (L'écoute toujours, s'est mit à pleurer sans s'en rendre compte)

Yû : * cesse de pleurer, ça ne serre à rien *

Lavi (Sursaute, passe une main sur sa joue) O.O

Yû (arrête de jouer) : * pourquoi tu ne sors pas ? Je t'y ai autorisé. *

Lavi : ... (se lève et sort)

Yû (va s'assoir sur le canapé)

Lavi (Va à la salle de bain)

Yû (lit ses pensées)

Lavi : *... Je suis désolé... J'ai honte *

Yû : * tu n'avais pas à faire ça, qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête ? *

Lavi : * Je sais pas... C'était pour toutes les choses qu'il m'avait fait quand j'étais humain... Enfin au début... Quand il m'a attaqué, j'ai eu peur... *

Yû : * pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir ? *

Lavi : * J'ai pas eu le temps... J'ai pas réussi à le repousser... * (passe une main là où avait mordu Tyki)

Yû (soupire) : * que ça ne recommence plus *

Lavi : * Oui... *

Yû * prépare-toi, on va dans ta ville natale dans une demi-heure. *

Lavi : * D'accord * (finit sa douche et se prépare rapidement, rejoint Yû au salon)

Yû : On s'absente deux ou trois jours. Fais ta valise.

Lavi (Retourne dans sa chambre faire une valise)

Yû (fait de même, puis va à la voiture)

Lavi (le rejoint avec sa valise, la met dans le coffre)

Yû (prend le volant)

Lavi (S'assoit à côté)

Yû (démarre, et roule)

Lavi (Au bout de quelques minutes) : ... Est-ce que j'aurais le droit de passer voir mes parents ?

Yû : ... Tu veux les voir ? Après ce qu'ils t'ont fait ?

Lavi : Ma sœur me l'a demandé avant que je parte... ça sera plus pour elle...

Yû : hm, d'accord.

Lavi : Merci (pose sa main sur la sienne quelques secondes puis l'enlève)

Yû (continue de rouler en silence)

Lavi (Baisse la tête puis regarde par la fenêtre)

Ils arrivent vers 16h.

Yû : tu veux passer voir qui en premier ?

Lavi : ... Devitt...

Yû : Ok. Où est le lycée ?

Lavi : A quelques minutes, prend la troisième à gauche.

Yû (va où il lui dit d'aller)

Lavi : Ensuite c'est dans la prochaine rue.

Yû (suit les indications de Lavi, arrive devant le lycée)

Lavi (Regarde les élèves dans la cours)

Yû : Tu sais à quelle heure il sort ?

Lavi (Dans un quart d'heure)

Yû : Hm. (se connecte à internet avec son portable, cherche un hôtel [3 étoiles] et réserve une chambre)

Lavi (Pose sa tête sur son épaule)

Yû (lui caresse la joue)

Lavi (L'enlace timidement)

Yû (l'embrasse sur le front)

Lavi (Se blottit contre lui)

Un quart d'heure plus tard.

Lavi (Voit Devitt, s'écarte de Yû et sort de la voiture)

Devitt (voit Lavi, va le voir) : =D Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Lavi : Je viens faire une petite visite à ma sœur. ^^

Devitt (le regarde en détails) : t'as pas changé toi ? Je te trouve plus pâle.

Lavi : O.O" euh... Non…

Devitt : Si, je te jure, t'es aussi blanc que ton copain !

Lavi : Ah bon ? ^^"""" (regarde Yû encore dans la voiture)

Yû (le regarde)

Devitt : non sérieux, faut que tu passe plus de temps au soleil.

Lavi : Oui c'est vrai... Enfin non j'aime pas le soleil.

Devitt : hein ? Mais tu adorais ça avant. Quand il pleuvait, tu réclamais le retour du soleil.

Lavi : ^^" bé j'ai changé

Devitt: hm... Tu veux qu'on aille au bar ? ^^

Lavi : Ah ouais si tu veux, Yû peut venir ?

Devitt : oui bien sûr. J'ai pas encore appris à le connaitre.

Lavi (Sourit et fait un signe assez visible pour faire naturel à Yû pour qu'il vienne)

Yû (soupire et sort de la voiture)

Lavi (Attend qu'il soit près de lui) : on va faire un tour au pub du coin, tu viens ? * Devitt veut un peu mieux te connaitre. *

Yû : okai... (pas motivé)

Lavi (Hésite à le prendre par la taille, les élèves les dévisage)

Yû : * ils te font peur ? *

Lavi : * Un peu * (regarde et lui sourit, gêné)

Yû (prend l'initiative à sa place, l'enlace)

Lavi (Surpris au début, le serre doucement contre lui)

Devitt : on y va ? ^^

Lavi : Oui, oui ^^""" (prend Yû par la main et part en direction du bar)

Ils vont au bar.

Devitt prend une bière, Yû ne prend rien.

Lavi (Prend une bière, ne la boit pas)

Devitt : vous êtes pas bavard.

Yû : ... u.u

Lavi : ... Toujours célibataire ? (sourire narquois)

Devitt : -.- j'arrête pas de me prendre des râteaux.

Lavi : Ah bon ? O.O

Devitt : Elles aiment pas mon look.

Yû (ferme les yeux, s'ennuie)

Lavi (Regarde Yû) : j'ai peut-être des gouts pourris. u.u

Yû : -'

Devitt : il dit rien en plus. u.u

Lavi : Il sait que je plaisante.

Devitt : euh... Yû, t'es muet ?

Yû (toujours les yeux fermés) ...

Lavi : Yû ? ... Il s'est endormi ? O.O (lui donne un coup de coude)

Yû : je dors pas, baka.

Lavi : Alors réagis un peu.

Devitt : tu veux une bière ?

Yû : non.

Lavi : Il conduit. v.v

Devitt : ah. ^^

Yû : ...

Devitt : n'empêche qu'il parle pas. u.u

Lavi : * Yû, tu peux être un peu plus loquasse. *

Yû : ...

Devitt : euh... T'as quel âge ?

Yû : presque 1755. u.u

Devitt : ahah très drôle... -'

Lavi : O.O"""" ^^""""" il a un humour spécial.

Devitt : je vois ça... Non franchement, quel âge ?

Lavi : 18 ans. ^^"

Devitt : tu aimes quoi ?

Yû : * le sang * ...

Lavi : La musique ^^""""

Devitt : pourquoi tu répond à sa place ?

Lavi : Parce que... Pour rien... Je devine c'est tout. ^^"

Devitt : u.u" comment j'apprends à le connaitre si il parle pas ?

Lavi : ... * Yû si tu dis rien ça va être encore plus long *

Yû : -"

Devitt : ...

Yû : ...

Devitt : ...

Etc. [quelle ambiance]

Lavi : Je crois que... Yû aime bien les lapins...

Yû : * juste toi u.u *

Devitt : ah...

Lavi : * oh... Je t'aime aussi... * (sourit à Yû)

Devitt : ...

Yû : * c'est quand qu'on se tire ? *

Lavi : euh ... Sinon le lycée ça va ?

Devitt : oui, les cours sont chiants mais sinon ça va. Et dans le tien ?

Lavi : J'ai arrêté le lycée.

Devitt : Quoi ? Mais tu peux rien faire sans ton bac !

Lavi : Bah... Si j'ai quelques projets.

Devitt : lesquels ?

Lavi : Dans les travaux de nuit ou dans la musique.

Devitt : ... Tu devrais quand même au moins passé le bac. Au cas où tu voudrais faire des études.

Lavi : Non c'est bon.

Devitt : =/

Yû (tape des doigts sur la table, il en a marre)

Lavi : Bon on va y aller...

Devitt : ok... Tu me diras quand tu reviendras. ^^

Lavi : Oui. ^^ (se lève)

Devitt (serre la main de Lavi, veut serrer celle de Yû mais il est déjà dehors) : 0.0" il est rapide...

Lavi : Oui ... Sauf pour certaine chose (sourire pervers)

Devitt : il est nul dans ce domaine ? X)

Lavi : Au contraire XD Ça fait très mal.

Devitt : xD bon, on y va sinon il va te tuer.

Lavi : Oui, oui mieux éviter. O.O (rejoint rapidement Yû)

Yû (fume) : c'est pas trop tôt.

Lavi (Sourit et le prend dans ses bras)

Yû : On passera voir ta sœur demain. (va à la voiture)

Lavi : D'accord. (monte aussi)

Yû (va à l'hôtel, prend les clés, va dans la chambre) [hôtel 3étoiles *.*]

Lavi : *.* j'aime cette chambre.

Yû : u_u mouais bof...

Lavi (regarde le lit puis Yû, puis le lit, Yû, le lit Yû, etc...)

Yû : Non. u.u

Lavi : Pourquoi ? (mine de bien battu)

Yû (s'allonge sur le lit) : je me repose, et tu me divertis. x)

Lavi : Hein ? Comment ?

Yû : Comme tu veux. u.u

Lavi : ... (va fermer à clé la porte et retourne devant Yû) ... (se met à quatre pattes et va au dessus de lui d'une démarche féline)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (Le fixe, désireux, fait glisser un doigt de sa carotide puis le long de son torse)

Yû (le regarde toujours, neutre)

Lavi (se redresse et enlève son T-shirt)

Yû (esquisse un petit sourire)

Lavi (se met à califourchon sur lui, déboutonne sa chemise)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi (se lève) : je reviens (va prendre un truc dans son sac)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (Revient avec des oreilles de lapin, se remet sur lui)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (Se penche et mordille sa lèvre inférieure)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (Frotte son bassin contre le sien)

Yû (gémit doucement)

Lavi (Se relève et retire son jean)

Yû (le mate)

Lavi (Se penche et baisse son jean)

Yû (reste passif)

Lavi (le regarde, se met encore à cheval sur lui) : je suis si mauvais que ça ? [Yû n'est pas encore en érection]

Yû : Faut croire. x)

Lavi (caresse son entrejambe)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Lavi (Enlève son caleçon, continue ses caresses)

Yû (commence à être en érection)

Lavi (Vient titiller son gland)

Yû (gémit)

Lavi (Prend son membre en entier dans sa bouche)

Yû : Hh... Hm...

Lavi (Le suce, l'humidifie)

Yû (gémit un peu plus fort)

Lavi (Retire son caleçon (ou le déchire plutôt) et le fait entrer en lui)

Yû : Hh... (le regarde, souriant)

Lavi (Lui sourit aussi, fait de doux mouvements de bassin)

Yû (bouge aussi le bassin)

Lavi (Le maintient allongé bouge différemment et se cambre vivement, refait le même mouvement et tremble de plaisir refait encore le même mouvement et crie de joie) ... Hh...ahh... J'ai trouvé mon point G...

Yû : C'est bien pour toi... (inverse les positions et fait de violents mouvements)

Lavi (Hurle immédiatement de plaisir) *mais... Pourquoi tu m'as pas laissé continuer ?*

Yû : * tu allais pas assez vite *

Lavi : …

Yû : * tu veux reprendre la position initiale ? *

Lavi : * Fait comme tu veux... Du moment que tu prends du plaisir. *

Yû : * je prends toujours du plaisir * (ré-inverse les positions)

Lavi (Une fois au dessus de lui, l'embrasse amoureusement, recommence ses mouvements)

Yû (le laisse prendre du plaisir, gémit doucement à chaque mouvement)

Lavi (Accélère, est plus violent)

Yû (gémit plus fort)

Lavi (Le mord dans le cou, va encore plus vite et plus fort)

Yû : Hh... (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (prend pleinement son pied, boit en même temps son sang, prit dans le plaisir, le remord sauvagement)

Yû : Gnh... Hhh...

Lavi (Dévore sa gorge, fait toujours des vas-et-viens rapides et violents)

Yû (gémit, commence à perdre trop de sang) : L-Lavi... Arrête...

Lavi (Lâche son cou, s'excuse, dégage son cou pour qu'il le morde aussi)

Yû : ... (le mord et boit)

Lavi (Le serre contre lui, reprend ses mouvements)

Yû (continue de boire)

Lavi (Continue ses mouvements plus rapidement, inverse les positions)

Yû (cesse de boire, fait de violents mouvements)

Lavi (Crie et se cambre)

Yû (continue quelques minutes et jouit)

Lavi (Haletant, retire ses oreilles de lapin)

Yû (s'allonge à côté de lui)

Lavi (Se blottit contre lui, met la couette sur eux)

Yû (s'endort)

Lavi (Le regarde dormir en souriant, s'endort aussi)

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, rencontre avec la soeur de Lavi, devinez qui c'est ^^

Reviews ?


	32. Chapitre 32

Mayaku : Je veux un merci u_u

Yû : et pourquoi ça ?

Mayaku : Parce que j'ai la flémingite aigue et que j'ai quand même mis le chapitre

Yû : bah tu demanderas les remerciements à tes fans. (s'en va)

Mayaku : Mais attend-moi Yû !

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le lendemain, Yû se réveille, dépose plein de baisers sur le visage du lapin.

Lavi (Ouvre les yeux, sourit et l'embrasse aussi)

Yû : Aujourd'hui on va voir ta sœur, et demain on s'occupe de la terre.

Lavi : D'accord... Merci pour hier.

Yû (le ré-embrasse et se lève pour aller à la salle de bain)

Lavi (L'accompagne)

Yû (fait couler un bain [d'eau glacée] et va dedans)

Lavi (S'allonge entre ses jambes, pose sa tête sur son torse)

Yû (lui caresse les cheveux)

Lavi (Fait des petits ronds avec ses doigts sur son épaule)

Yû (caresse son torse en un mouvement descendant)

Lavi (Soupire de bien être)

Yû : Il faut qu'on y aille à quelle heure ?

Lavi : Vers 13h...

Yû : On a encore un peu de temps...

Lavi : Oui... (sent beaucoup la main de Yû sur son corps, veut qu'elle descende)

Yû (fait remonter sa main) : x)

Lavi : Sale sadique... X) (commence à se caresser lui-même)

Yû (lui attrape la main pour qu'il arrête) : un peu de patience...

Lavi (Le regarde en souriant) : d'accord

Yû (continue de caresser son torse, faisant de lents mouvements de bas en haut et de haut en bas, descend plus bas à chaque fois)

Lavi (Frémit de désir, se cambre)

Yû (arrive enfin au niveau de son sexe, le prend en main)

Lavi (Se raidit, le regarde, se mordant la lèvre)

Yû (lui sourit (sadiquement) et caresse son membre extrêmement lentement)

Lavi (Soupire, ne quittant pas ses yeux, ouvre la bouche mais ne dit rien)

Yû (continue ses mouvements de main sans accélérer)

Lavi (Haletant, caresse son torse)

Yû (reste sur le même rythme pendant une dizaine de minute)

Lavi : Hmmm... (respire rapidement)

Yû (accélère enfin)

Lavi (Crie de surprise et joie, rejette la tête en arrière)

Yû (décide d'être méchant... Stoppe ses mouvements)

Lavi (Gémit de mécontentement)

Yû (feint de ne pas comprendre) : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : Si tu continue de me faire languir, je me branle tout seul ! _

Yû : T'as pas le droit. u.u (frôle sa verge du bout des doigts)

Lavi : C'est de la torture pure et simple !

Yû : Je sais... (poursuit ses effleurements)

Lavi (gémit faiblement)

Yû (garde son sourire, reprend le membre en main et fait de rapide vas-et-viens)

Lavi (Fait presque le même cri que tout à l'heure mais en plus fort)

Yû (continue ses gestes jusqu'au moment où Lavi jouit)

Lavi (jouit [enfin] et l'enlace)

Yû (l'embrasse) : * ça t'a plu ? Où c'était beaucoup trop long ? *

Lavi (approfondit le baiser) * Beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop long*

Yû (sourit) : * dans ce cas, ce sera pire la prochaine fois x) *

Lavi : * Je préfère être privé *

Yû : * tu seras ne pas privé... X) *

Lavi : * et pourquoi ? *

Yû : * j'adore te torturer * (l'embrasse)

Lavi : * méchant chéri *

Yû : * fier de l'être *

Lavi : * on se demande de quoi tu n'es pas fier chez toi *

Yû : * c'est mieux ça que d'être honteux de tout u.u *

Lavi * mouais * (l'enlace et l'embrasse)

Yû (approfondit le baiser)

Lavi (Joue avec sa langue, caresse son dos de plus en plus bas)

Yû : * t'en as pas eu assez hier ? *

Lavi : * Hier ? Ça remonte déjà à loin ! *

Yû : * -' on n'a pas la même vision de "loin" *

Lavi (Rit) : * tu sais, si je pouvais, je passerai des jours entiers à le faire mais que avec toi *

Yû : * sale drogué ! Mais bon... Si tu insistes. * (met Lavi en dessous de lui, l'embrasse et le pénètre)

Lavi (Gémit, le serre contre lui) * merci *

Yû (entame de doux mouvements puis accélère)

Lavi : Hhh... Ahh... Ha ! (se cambre, griffant son dos)

Yû : Hhm... (devient plus violent)

Lavi (Crie de plaisir, désirant plus)

Yû (le mord, boit quelques gorgées de sang, va de plus en plus vite)

Lavi (Continue ses cris et sans prévenir, introduit deux doigts dans l'intimité de Yû)

Yû (laisse échapper un petit cri de surprise, le regarde, et continue ses mouvements)

Lavi (Le regarde aussi, fait bouger ses doigts, en met un troisième, fait des vas-et-viens)

Yû (gémit doucement, jouit en Lavi)

Lavi (Le serre d'un bras contre lui et continue de sa main, cherchant un point précis, touche sa prostate)

Yû (gémit de plaisir)

Lavi (Refait le même plaisir mais plus violent)

Yû (gémit plus fort)

Lavi : * Tu aime bien ici ? *

Yû : * oui... Continue *

Lavi (Sourit et lui obéit, accélérant le même mouvement)

Yû (gémit de plus en plus fort)

Lavi (S'arrête et retire lentement ses doigts)

Yû : Hh... (l'embrasse)

Lavi (Participe au baiser, écarte les jambes de Yû mais ne le pénètre pas)

Yû : * tu joues avec mes nerfs... *

Lavi : * Oh c'est vrai ? * (remet violemment ses doigts)

Yû : Hhh...

Lavi (Le pénètre enfin de son érection, sans enlever ses doigts)

Yû : Hm! ... Aah...

Lavi (Caresse sa cuisse de sa main libre, commence des vas-et-viens puissants)

Yû (crie de plaisir)

Lavi (Continue, touche beaucoup plus le point sensible de tout à l'heure)

Yû (serre Lavi contre lui, criant toujours haut et fort son plaisir)

Lavi (S'acharne sur ce point, va plus loin et plus vite)

Yû (Hurle encore, jouit à nouveau)

Lavi (Continue ses mouvement et finit par jouir encore aussi)

Yû (resserre son étreinte, souffle un "je t'aime" au creux de son oreille)

Lavi : Je t'aime aussi... (aussi essoufflé)

Yû (l'embrasse sur la joue, pose la tête sur son épaule)

Lavi : * C'était comment ? * (le berce doucement)

Yû : * ... Magnifique ? Non, le mot est faible... *

Lavi (Sourit)

Yû (ferme les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres)

Lavi (Embrasse son front, ferme aussi l'œil)

Un peu plus tard.

Yû rouvre les yeux, se lève, se sèche et sort de la salle de bain.

Lavi (Se réveille plus tard, fait la même chose que Yû et sort de la salle de bain)

Yû (s'habille avec des vêtements en cuir [*.*])

Lavi : * Qu'est-ce que t'es sex comme ça... *

Yû (lui sourit) : * c'est pour toi que je m'habille comme ça. * (l'embrasse)

Lavi : * Je suis tellement chanceux. * (l'enlace)

Yû : * et toi, tu vas porter quoi aujourd'hui ? *

Lavi : * Je sais pas x) comme tu veux *

Yû : * tu es assez grand pour choisir tout seul u.u *

Lavi (Sourit) : d'accord, je vais te piquer une chemise alors.

Yû : Si tu veux...

Lavi (Va s'habiller)

Yû (l'attend)

Lavi (Revient habillé, pas avec sa chemise, mais avec un corsage de cuir en haut, un short en jean, des collant en vinyle et des docs martins)

Yû (le dévore du regard)

Lavi : * je suis prêt * (tire la langue)

Yû : On y va dans ce cas. (passe un bras autour de sa taille, et l'entraine dehors)

Lavi (Le suit, un grand sourire aux lèvres)

Ils montent en voiture, vont chez les parents de Lavi.

Lavi (Aide Yû à trouver la maison, descend de la voiture et va frapper à la porte)

Yû (reste appuyé contre la voiture, fume, gardant un œil sur son lapin)

Lavi (sa mère ouvre la porte, le regarde, surprise, puis appelle Chomesuke qui en le voyant lui saute dans les bras)

Yû (les regarde)

Chomé : tu m'as tellement manqué ! Qu'est-ce que tu as changé ! Tu as grandi en plus ! Je suis si contente de te voir ! (lui fais un câlin et voit Yû) O.O c'est ton copain ? Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau !

Lavi : ^^""" (n'a pas le temps d'en placé une)

Yû (fait un beau sourire) [*Q*]

Chomé (rougit) : Mais comment tu as fait pour trouvé un gars comme ça ? Il devait être harcelé tout le temps ! Je veux que tu me raconte tout ! Tout ce qu'il aime, ce que vous faite aussi au lit hein ? Vous vous protéger au moins ? ~.~ enfin bref ! Tu as des aveux à faire !

Lavi : ^^""""""

Yû (souriant toujours) : * bon courage x) *

Lavi : O.O" * tu ose me laisser seul ? *... Chomé, il est timide, il viendra pas te dire bonjour u.u

Chomé : quoi ? (court vers Yû et lui saute dessus) XD il est encore mieux de près ! Toi aussi tu as des choses à m'avouer ! 8D

Yû : 'lut. (il la repousse pas, pour rendre Lavi jaloux)

Lavi : Hé lâche mon copain la vieille !

Chomé : c'est ça, rêve le nabot !

Yû : X) soit pas jaloux mon lapin.

Chomé : lapin ? XD

Lavi (gêné)

Chomé : et comment est venu ce surnom si mignon ? X) je savais que tu pouvais être soumis mais à ce point ! XD

Yû : Je l'ai surnommé comme ça par hasard... Mais ça lui va très bien.

Chomé : j'avoue, il manque plus que les oreilles et tous les pervers lui sautent dessus u.u fait attention, Lavi est si peu doué qu'il pourrait payer quelqu'un pour être violé XD tiens, ça me rappelle la fois où/ (Lavi s'est précipité vers elle et l'empêche de parler)

Lavi : ^^""""

Yû : Lavi, laisse-la parler, ça m'intéresse. x)

Lavi : non ! laisse mon passé honteux où il est !

Yû : Lavi... * c'est un ordre. *

Lavi : O.O (enlève sa main)

Chomé : la fois où on marchait dans la rue y a eu un pervers qui s'est approché, qui a attrapé le lapin et bah le lapin, il était complètement paniqué et criait qu'il avait pas d'argent sur lui XD

Yû (rit) : tu as en d'autre comme ça ?

Chomé : plein *.* ! Une fois il a fait une chute en vélo, il pouvait pas marché et donc là, une pute lui a demandé si elle pouvait l'aider, Lavi a répondu oui et elle à commencé à essayer de le chauffer !

Yû (sourit et regarde Lavi)

Lavi : mais je savais pas qu'elle voulait faire ça !

Yû : mais oui, je te crois. (lui pince la joue)

Lavi : O.O ... mais arrête !

Chomé : que vous êtes mignon... Embrassez-vous. *.*

Lavi : non !

Yû : x) (l'attrape par la taille, le tient fermement et l'embrasse langoureusement)

Lavi (choqué au début, le laisse faire puis participe sensuellement)

Chomé (prend une photo) : *.*

Yû (fait durer le baiser encore une minute, pelotant Lavi par la même occase, puis s'écarte)

Lavi : ... (complètement gêné)

Chomé : vous trop beaux ensembles ! Vous avez des projets pour l'avenir ?

Yû : Si on considère que vivre ensemble une éternité est un projet... (embrasse Lavi sur la joue)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Chomé : c'est beau l'amour... Yû... Si un jour tu fais pleurer mon petit frère, je te défonce !

Yû : Je suis mort de peur... u.u

Chomé : je préfère juste te prévenir. ^^

Lavi : elle a essayé deux fois de tuer Devitt et quatre de le castrer. -.-"

Chomé : c'est normal après tout ce qu'il t'a fait. *.*

Yû : le jour où quelqu'un arrivera à me tuer... u.u

Lavi (rit)

Chomé : Lavi... As-tu une vie sexuelle épanouie ?

Lavi : hein ? O.O

Chomé : c'est très important et tu le sais très bien, alors ?

Yû : * je te laisse répondre. u.u *

Lavi : ... Je suis mieux qu'épanoui. ^^"""

Chomé : vraiment ? (se tourne vers Yû) et toi ?

Yû : si tu imagine que j'ai le moindre problème à ce niveau... Tu te trompe.

Chomé : c'est super alors ! Ah au fait Lavi ! Tu te souviens de mon copain ?

Lavi : euh oui... Il t'a enfin quitté ? XD

Chomé : non on va se marier !

Lavi : O.O'

Yû : ... (il est plus concerné)

Lavi : c'est super pour vous... ^^"

Chomé : et tu es invité ! :D

Yû : u.u

Chomé : évidement vous êtes tous les deux invités ! Ça se passera que à la mairie par contre, il est musulman [le copain de Chomé] donc pas d'église, vous serez là hein ? (regarde Yû et Lavi avec la même mine de chien battu que fait Lavi parfois)

Lavi: ... Euh... (regarde Yû)

Yû : ... Quelle date ?

Chomé : 8 aout, tu resteras quelques jours de plus pour qu'on fête ton anniversaire aussi ? Même si tu as peur de vieillir ?

Lavi : euh... Oui, oui...

Yû : * tu avais peur de vieillir ? *

Lavi : * Oui... A 10ans, ma mère m'a dit : tu vas devenir un homme magnifique. Et je suis parti en hurlant Nooon ! U.u' *

Yû : * XD *

Lavi : -.-"" ... alors on y va ?

Yû (regarde l'agenda sur son portable) ... 2e samedi du mois, c'est journée poker... J'annulerais. u.u

Lavi : Oui merci. (embrasse Yû sur la joue et le regarde souriant)

Yû : bon... Chomé, tu avais des trucs à demander à Lavi non ?

Chomé : oui *.*, et à toi aussi !

Lavi : -.-

Chomé : d'abord... Personnellement, qu'est-ce que tu trouve à mon frère ? Il enchaine bourde et casse depuis qu'il est né, il est pas très futé et il sait pas dompter sa tignasse !

Lavi : ^^""""

Yû : Oh tu sais... parfois je me demande aussi pourquoi je l'aime.

Lavi : O.O ...

Chomé : XD

Yû : mais ce sont ses p'tits défauts qui le rendent adorable.

Lavi (lui saute dessus en riant, l'embrasse)

Yû (participe au baiser)

Lavi (Joue avec sa langue)

Chomé (se sent un peu seule)

Yû (repousse doucement Lavi et regarde Chomé)

Lavi : ^^"" oups.

Chomé : ^^

Yû : autre question ?

Chomé : oui, c'est quoi tes dimensions en érection ? ^^

Lavi : O.O mais ça se demande pas ça !

Chomé : avec moi si u.u

Yû : je passe. u.u

Chomé : trop petit x) ?

Yû : non. u.u

Chomé : Lavi dis-moi ! U.u

Lavi : je l'ai pas mesuré.

Chomé : me fait pas croire n'importe quoi (lève ses deux index et les rapproche, Lavi hésite puis les écarte d'une certaine longueur) O.O autant ?

Lavi : ^^"""

Yû : contente ? Tu l'as ta réponse. u.u

Chomé : tu as pas mal ? _ ... Euh non question idiote.

Yû : il adore souffrir. (tapote sur la tête de Lavi)

Lavi : hé mais... Bon d'accord.

Chomé : alors tu faisais exprès de te prendre les portes les matins ? O.o

Yû : XD

Lavi : non, là je me les prenais vraiment parce que j'étais mal réveillé u.u"

Chomé : peut-être mais les accidents en moto, c'était fait exprès.

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : ^^"""""" mais euh... J'ai pas fait exprès d'avoir raté le virage...

Chomé : j'espère parce que les frais d'ambulance et d'hôpitaux ça coute bonbon... Et après tu as sauté du pont, là c'est ma moto que tu as du réparer. u.u

Yû : ... Toi, je te laisserai jamais conduire.

Lavi : j'ai le droit de passer mon permis non ?

Yû : si tu veux, mais tu te payeras une moto. Tu touches pas à la mienne.

Lavi : Oui, oui on touche pas à la moto de Yû-doudou u.u

Chomé : XD

Yû : c'est bien mon p'tit lapin, tu connais tes leçons.

Lavi (sourit)

Yû (l'enlace) : et si on allait faire un tour pour continuer de parler ?

Lavi et Chomé : voui ! ^^

Yû : vu que je ne connais pas cette ville, je vous laisse choisir la destination.

Chomé : ... Il fait beau, on va s'allonger dans l'herbe près de l'air de jeu ?

Lavi (se remémore l'endroit) : oui !

Yû (prend la main de Lavi, les suit)

Chomé et Lavi (emmène Yû au dit endroit, s'allonge dans l'herbe)

Lavi (tire Yû près de lui et l'embrasse) : *j'aime cet endroit*

Yû (se colle à Lavi, lui sourit)

Lavi (lui sourit aussi, le serre contre lui)

Chomé (regarde le ciel)

Yû (somnole)

Lavi (le regarde, caresse son dos)

Yû (ouvre brusquement les yeux, ils sont rouges)

Lavi : *tu as soif ?*

Chomé (s'est endormit)

Yû : * un peu ouais... Je reviens. * (part à la recherche d'un bon repas)

Lavi (l'attend, regarde les gens passer)

Yû (revient un peu plus tard)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (s'allonge contre Lavi)

Lavi (le tire au dessus de lui)

Yû (l'embrasse puis s'attaque à son cou)

Lavi (Frémit de plaisir, caresse sa nuque)

Yû (lui laisse une marque, et reprend possession de ses lèvres)

Lavi (Participe avidement au baiser, écarte un peu les jambes)

Yû (glisse une main dans le pantalon de Lavi)

Lavi (Inspire de désir, le regarde)

Yû (le fixe dans les yeux, caresse son entrejambe)

Lavi (Gémit faiblement)

Yû (fait un mouvement de plus en plus rapide)

Lavi (Se cambre et gémit plus fort)

Yû (continue tout en lui mordillant le cou)

Lavi (Crie presque)

Chomé (se réveille) : O/O'

Yû (jette un coup d'œil à Chomé, et continue de donner du plaisir à Lavi)

Lavi (finit par jouir)

Chomé (a détourné le regard)

Yû (l'embrasse, retire sa main et s'allonge prêt de Lavi)

Lavi : ... Désolé ^^"""

Chomé : c'est pas grave ^/^""

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (se blottit contre Yû et chuchote) : je t'aime...

Chomé (les regarde)

Yû : je t'aime aussi mon lapin...

Lavi (rit et l'embrasse)

Yû (serre Lavi contre lui) : bien dormi Chomé ?

Chomé : très bien XD et vous, ça va ?

Yû : moui x)

Chomé : ^^

Lavi (s'endort)

Yû (caresse la joue de Lavi)

Lavi : zzz...

Chomé : tu l'aime comment ?

Yû : à en crever...

Chomé : donc il n'y a qu'une seul personne qui peut te tuer et c'est lui...

Yû : oui, on peut dire ça...

Chomé : Vous vous êtes rencontré comment ?

Yû : au lycée.

Chomé : il est toujours aussi bavard dans son sommeil ?

Yû : ça lui arrive fréquemment...

Chomé : toujours des trucs qui n'ont pas de sens ?

Yû : ça en avait... Il me demandait de ne pas l'abandonner.

Chomé : ah bon... Il est beaucoup plus souriant qu'avant en tout cas...

Yû : On a eu des passages difficiles, mais ça va beaucoup mieux maintenant.

Chomé : C'est vrai ? ... J'ai pas osé lui demandé... mais son œil, Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Yû (le caresse au niveau du cache-œil) : ... Ma popularité lui a posé beaucoup de problème... Et un midi ça a dégénéré. Des élèves l'ont attaqué et l'un d'entre eux lui a crevé l'œil avec un couteau. Je suis pas arrivé à temps pour l'en empêcher...

Chomé : Ah...

Yû : Il a failli y rester...

Chomé : C'est vrai ?

Yû : Il perdait trop de sang...

Chomé : ... (fait un câlin à Lavi et donc aussi Yû)

Yû : ... Enfin, y'a plus de problème maintenant.

Chomé : Oui ça se voit... (s'écarte)

Yû (regarde Lavi) : ... Il y a autre chose que tu voudrais savoir ?

Chomé : Non c'est bon.

Lavi (gigote un peu, frotte son visage dans le torse)

Yû (serre Lavi contre lui)

Lavi (se réveille, lève la tête vers Yû et lui sourit)

Yû (lui sourit tendrement)

Lavi(l'embrasse) : j'ai dormi longtemps ?

Yû : Un p'tit quart d'heure

Lavi (L'embrasse à nouveau)

Yû (le berce, l'embrasse sur le front)

Lavi (Est parti pour se rendormir)

Yû (le berce encore, le regard dans le vide)

Lavi (le serre fort contre lui et s'endort à nouveau)

Yû (le regarde, le soulève) : on va rentrer je crois. Tu veux passer à l'hôtel.

Chomé : oui j'ai oublié de lui demander quelque chose. ^^

Yû : Qu'est-ce que c'est ? (marche vers la voiture)

Chomé : Pour le mariage. x) (le suit)

Yû : Ah. (arrive à la voiture, dépose Lavi à l'arrière de la voiture et prend le volant)

Chomé (monte sur le siège passager) : j'hésite entre demoiselle d'honneur et témoin ^^

Yû : Je peux pas choisir pour toi.

Chomé (rit puis voit l'hôtel) : ... O.O wah...

Yû (descend de la voiture, porte à nouveau Lavi) : oui, y'a pas de 4 étoiles ici u.u

Chomé : ... Tu es plein aux as en fait...

Yû : Quelques millions... u.u

Chomé : ... O.O

Yû : Bah quoi ?

Chomé : Meuh rien ! c'est que moi et ton lapin venons d'un milieu modeste donc voilà !

Yû : Hm. Je suis parti de rien moi aussi

Chomé : Ah je vois

Yû (monte dans la chambre, dépose Lavi sur le lit)

Lavi (enlace Yû dans son sommeil)

Yû (se couche contre lui)

Chomé (s'assoit sur le lit, les regarde)

Yû (caresse le dos de Lavi)

Lavi (passe ses mains sous sa chemise, dort toujours)

Yû (l'embrasse sur la joue) : tu crois qu'il va se réveiller un jour ?

Chomé : Peut-être XD

Lavi : hm... (se réveille, sourit et glisse ses mains dans le pantalon de Yû)

Yû : Hm... A peine réveillé, tu recommence.

Lavi (Tire la langue et lèche ses lèvres)

Yû : * ta sœur veut te parler *

Lavi (regarde sa sœur) : hé mais t'es encore là ?

Chomé : oui x) tu sais pour mon mariage... Je t'aurais bien aimé en demoiselle d'honneur mais non. Tu veux bien être mon témoin ?

Lavi : mais bien sur !

Chomé : et Yû, Ça sera toi ma demoiselle d'honneur ! ^O^

Yû : rêve! Finalement, j'annule pas le poker. u.u

Lavi : Yû, elle plaisante XD Ça t'irais pas du tout en plus !

Yû : -' hm.

Lavi (l'embrasse) : fais pas cette tête !

Chomé : par contre tenue correcte exigé.

Yû : On ira chez un grand couturier u.u

Lavi : cool !

Chomé : ^^"" ...

Lavi : mais ça dérange pas les parents que je vienne ?

Chomé : en fait ça emmerde surtout papa mais on s'en fout, et puis, ils ont mis personne au courant pour le pourquoi de ton départ, ils ont dit que c'était une fugue...

Lavi : d'accord...

Yû : donc ça risque de choquer pas mal de monde quand on nous verra ensemble.

Chomé : j'ai averti quelque personne mais c'est pas grave.

Lavi : on restera discret d'accord ? (regarde Yû en souriant)

Yû : ok. Il faudra que tu calme tes pulsions quelques heures. x)

Lavi : ^^""" d'accord *mais quand on sera seul, je ne répondrais de rien*

Yû : je t'aurais à l'œil.

Lavi (rit)

Chomé : bon je vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, à plus ! ^^

Lavi (fait un câlin à Chomé puis elle s'en va)

Yû (dit au revoir à Chomé, et retourne s'allonger)

* * *

Reviews ?


	33. Chapitre 33

Mayaku : ZzzZzzZzz...

Yû : u_u''' bon... bonne lecture

* * *

Une fois Chomé parti, Lavi saute sur Yû.

Yû (attrape Lavi au vol, le plaque sur le lit, se met au dessus) : tu es prévisible.

Lavi : Zut alors ! Moi qui voulais vous dominer, maitre !

Yû : Tu peux toujours rêver mon misérable petit serviteur... X)

Lavi : Non, ne punissez pas mon insolence ! (mord la lèvre inférieure de Yû)

Yû : Oh si, tu seras puni...

Lavi (chuchote) : vais-je avoir mal ?

Yû : Très mal... (se penche, le mord)

Lavi : Hmh...

Yû (boit un peu, se redresse, lui enlève son haut, lèche son torse)

Lavi (le laisse faire, commence déjà à être excité)

Yû (lui mordille les tétons)

Lavi : Hh...

Yû (lui retire son pantalon et caleçon, et lui griffe les hanches)

Lavi (sourit, plante son regard dans celui de Yû)

Yû : Tu souffres pas assez ? (lèche la morsure au cou)

Lavi : Non, pas du tout ! (il le cherche)

Yû (sourit sadiquement, ses yeux deviennent rouges, il le remord violement, frotte leur bassins l'un contre l'autre)

Lavi : Haan... (souffle) parfait...

Yû (lape le sang qui s'écoule, caresse l'érection de Lavi du bout des ongles)

Lavi (est encore plus excité, soulève ses hanches, veut un peu plus que le bout des ongles)

Yû (prend le membre en main, fait quelques mouvements, puis griffe la verge)

Lavi (rejette la tête en arrière de surprise et gémit)

Yû (mordille son lobe, retire le cache-œil, le regarde, continuant de maltraiter son entrejambe)

Lavi (le regarde aussi, se cambrant vivement plusieurs fois)

Yû (recommence à mordiller son torse, descend vers le nombril, provoque de multiples blessures)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir)

Yû (mordille le gland et le reste du membre, puis le prend en bouche)

Lavi (vient caresser ses cheveux, impatient)

Yû (fait un trèèèèèèèès lent vas-et-viens)

Lavi (soupire longuement de plaisir)

Yû : * Dis-le si tu veux que j'aille plus vite *

Lavi : * va plus vite ! *

Yû (va plus lentement) [sale bête xD]

Lavi : m-maître...

Yû : * Je vais m'habituer à ce que tu m'appelle comme ça ... *

Lavi (impatient) : allez plus vite...

Yû : * Supplie-moi. x) *

Lavi : Par pitié... s'il vous plait...

Yû (va plus vite)

Lavi (gémit, éprit de bien être)

Yû (continue d'accélérer, arrête avant qu'il jouisse)

Lavi : Aaaah... pourquoi...

Yû : Parce que tu es punis... x)

Lavi : C'est affreux. (cache son visage avec ses bras)

Yû (lui caresse le torse)

Lavi : Hmm...

Yû (lui écarte les cuisses et le pénètre violement)

Lavi (hurle de plaisir, retire son bras et le regarde)

Yû (croise son regard, donne de brutaux coups de rein, le pénétrant profondément)

Lavi (ferme l'œil et crie à chaque coup de rein, cherche à nouveau son regard)

Yû (continue de le violenter)

Lavi : Y-Yû...

Yû : Hhh... Oui ? ...

Lavi (prend son visage des ses mains et l'embrasse)

Yû (participe, puis lui mord la lèvre, l'ouvre et avale le sang, poursuit ses mouvements de bassin)

Lavi (le laisse faire tout ça, recommence à gémir)

Yû (vient en lui après quelques minutes)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Yû (le regarde, ses yeux reprenant peu à peu leur couleur noire)

Lavi (le regarde quelques secondes et soupire de bien être, regarde par la fenêtre)

Yû (s'écarte, va à la salle de bain)

Lavi (reste allongé, perdu dans ses pensées)

Yû (prend une douche, revient tout beau [il l'est toujours] tout propre)

Lavi (ne le regarde pas, toujours "concentré" sur le vide)

Yû : A quoi tu pense ?

Lavi : je pense pas, je compte les molécules dans l'air.

Yû : mais bien sûr... tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ?

Lavi : prendre une douche, t'embrasser, te faire un câlin, me lever, remettre mon cache-œil, me rhabiller, prendre encore une douche et t'embêter.

Yû : Hm. (va à la fenêtre pour fumer)

Lavi (va prendre une douche)

Yû (finit sa clope, va se coucher)

Lavi (revient en serviette, l'embrasse, lui fait un câlin, remet son cache œil et va s'habiller)

Yû (le regarde un moment, puis s'endort)

Lavi (va dormir près de lui)

Le lendemain matin.

Yû (se lève, s'habille et s'en va discrètement par la fenêtre)

Lavi (dort toujours)

Yû (vagabonde dans les rues)

Lavi (se réveille, ne le voit pas alors ne bouge pas)

Yû (continue sa petite promenade matinale, puis rentre une heure plus tard)

Lavi (n'a toujours pas bougé, allongé sur le dos et un bras cachant ses yeux)

Yû (le regarde) : Tu compte flemmarder longtemps ?

Lavi (arque un sourcil et le dévisage)

Yû : Quoi ?

Lavi : rien u_u

Yû : Lavi... un peu d'honnêteté ça te tuerait ?

Lavi : ... j'aime pas me réveiller seul...

Yû : u_u fallait pas faire la grasse mat'

Lavi : ... (se lève et l'enlace)

Yû (le serre quelques instants, puis s'éloigne) : Aller va te préparer, on a du boulot.

Lavi : ... (va se préparer)

Yû (l'attend en rangeant leurs affaires)

Lavi (revient près, l'aide à ranger)

Ils quittent l'hôtel, et vont chercher le nécessaire pour le cercueil de Lavi)

Lavi (reste silencieux)

Ils récupèrent la terre, et repartent pour la maison.

Lavi (dort pendant tout le voyage, se réveille quand la voiture s'arrête devant la maison, regarde Yû)

Yû (sort de la voiture, vide le coffre)

Lavi (Porte les bagages dans la maison)

Yû (entre) : ... C'est une impression où personne n'a fait le ménage quand on n'était pas là ?

Lavi (rit et va ranger ses affaires dans sa chambre)

Yû : -.-# (va dans la chambre des deux tourtereaux, les engueule un bon coup, et ils s'activent pour tout nettoyer)

Lavi (met en place le cercueil et la terre, va mettre ses vêtements à nettoyer)

Yû (surveille les "nettoyeurs" en étant de mauvaise humeur)

Lavi (revient, les regarde aussi puis câline Yû)

Yû : * on s'absente trois jours et ils foutent que dalle -" *

Lavi : * Mais on s'en fout, laisse-les vivre *

Yû : * si tu veux faire le ménage à leur place, dis-le *

Lavi : -.-" * pourquoi ça t'énerve autant ? * (va bouder dans sa chambre)

Yû : * j'ai aucune envi de vivre dans un dépotoir *

Lavi : * oui j'ai vu ça x) * (s'allonge dans son cercueil)

Yû (continue de les surveiller jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent)

Allen (va voir Lavi à la fin)

Lavi (lit, toujours dans son cercueil) : salut

Allen : salut... (air déprimé) tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Lavi : Moi non et toi ?

Allen : ... Je voudrais quitter la dictature de Kanda... -'

Lavi : ^^" bah... Impossible... Un câlin suffira ?

Allen : ... Il nous a mis en abstinence ...

Lavi : Toi et Tyki ? O.O

Allen : Oui...

Lavi : ... (fait un câlin à Momo) pourquoi il réagit comme ça... ? ...

Allen : Mais j'en sais rien moi ! C'est toi qui le connait le mieux.

Lavi : Non c'est Tyki… enfin... Je vais aller voir Yû (se lève et va au salon)

Yû est torse nu, allongé sur le canapé, Tyki lui fait en massage. [en faisant un peu la tronche]

Lavi (Évite de croiser le regard de Tyki, va près de Yû)

Yû (le regarde, puis referme les yeux en profitant du massage)

Lavi : ... Je sors une heure ou deux, à plus tard.

Yû : Hm... Si tu veux...

Lavi (prend une veste et sort)

Yû (continue de se faire masser, somnole)

Lavi (revient quatre heures plus tard, couvert de sang)

Yû (dort sur le canapé)

Tyki (le regarde) : ... Bien manger à ce que je vois...

Lavi : euh... Oui. (se dépêche de répondre pour aller au plus vite dans sa chambre, il se sent encore très honteux)

Allen (l'a vu passer, le rejoint)

Lavi (Dans sa chambre, retire son jean et son t-shirt souillé)

Allen : Lavi ça va ?

Lavi : Oui pourquoi ? (se change)

Allen : ... Tu as couru pour aller dans ta chambre...

Lavi : ^^"" c'est pour Tyki, c'est rien.

Allen : Ah... (laisse s'écouler quelques secondes) Tu... Tu as parlé à Yû ?

Lavi : Non ^^""" j'avais trop soif... Je vais attendre son réveil.

Allen : D'accord...

Lavi (s'allonge dans son cercueil et s'endort rapidement)

Allen (va dans sa chambre, pour déprimer)

Lavi (Dort longtemps)

Yû (est réveillé, lit un roman)

Tyki & Allen sont chacun dans leurs chambres respectives.

Lavi ne se réveille pas.

Yû (sort faire un tour en ville)

Lavi (dort toujours à son retour)

Yû (n'a rien à faire, donc va se coucher aussi)

Lavi (Dort dort dort et dort toujours)

Allen (va voir Lavi, trouvant bizarre qu'il dorme si longtemps)

Lavi (Dort paisiblement)

Allen (hésite à le réveiller, mais finalement sort)

Lavi (se tourne sur le coté en soupirant d'aise, dort ^^"")

Yû (se réveille le lendemain)

Lavi (était parti boire et revient dans le même état qu'hier, va dans sa chambre)

Yû (va le voir)

Lavi (est en train de se changer, lui jette un coup d'œil) : bonjour ^^

Yû : 'lut. (regarde les fringues pleine de sang) ... Quel gâchis…

Lavi : c'est pas ma faute.

Yû : le sang vampirique est plus nutritif. Boit celui de Moyashi. u.u

Lavi : mais Moyashi, j'ai pas besoin de le traquer.

Yû : ah c'est ça qui te plait. Bon fais comme tu veux dans ce cas. Mais évite de trop attirer l'attention en ville.

Lavi : Oui mon chéri ! (lui fait un câlin une fois habillé)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (Embrasse sa joue)

Yû : Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

Lavi : Hm... Je sais pas... J'avais prévu d'embêter quelqu'un... Toi ou Momo... (surtout pas Tyki)

Yû : Moyashi. u.u

Lavi (Rit) : ils sont toujours en abstinence ?

Yû : Pour un bon mois. u.u

Lavi : Pourquoi ?

Yû : Parce qu'il faut qu'ils apprennent à gérer les priorités.

Lavi : -.-

Yû : Fais pas cette tête.

Lavi : Tu veux pas raccourcir à une semaine ?

Yû : Je reviendrais pas sur ma décision.

Lavi : Une semaine et je fais l'esclave de tout le monde pendant un mois !

Yû : Continue comme ça et je te mets aussi en abstinence.

Lavi : O.O ...

Yû : u.u alors, tu choisis quoi ?

Lavi : Ouais, ouais fais comme tu veux.

Yû : Hm. (sort de la chambre)

Lavi (va dormir)

Yû (va en ville avec Road)

Lavi (finit par ne plus avoir sommeil [XD] et va voir Momo)

Allen est assis par terre dans un coin de sa chambre.

Lavi : Ça va ?

Allen : ... Oui...

Lavi : On dirait vraiment pas.

Allen (cache son visage dans ses bras) : ...

Lavi : Hey... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? (le prend dans ses bras)

Allen : ... Tyki me manque...

Lavi : ... Mais tu peux aller lui faire un câlin...

Allen : Interdiction d'avoir des contacts... (se ratatine sur lui-même)

Lavi : ... Ah merde... (resserre son étreinte)

Allen : ... J'en ai marre... (commence à pleurer)

Lavi : Non pleure pas...

Allen (pleure vraiment, serre Lavi contre lui)

Lavi (Le serre contre lui, le berce)

Allen : P-pourquoi il... nous fait ça ? (pleure toujours)

Lavi : ... (essuie ses larmes)

Allen (continue de pleurer)

Lavi (essaye de le calmer)

Allen (se calme après un long moment, mais ne lâche pas Lavi)

Lavi : ... Je vais essayer de négocier moins d'un mois...

Allen : ... Merci...

Lavi (embrasse son front)

Allen (ferme les yeux, se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (Continue de le bercer)

Allen (finit par s'endormir)

Lavi (le garde contre lui, profite de son sommeil pour pleurer)

Yû & Road rentrent à la maison.

Lavi (N'a pas bougé, d'énorme traces rouges sur les joues)

Road va dans sa chambre, Yû va jouer du piano.

Lavi (allonge Allen et va rejoindre Yû)

Yû (joue toujours)

Lavi : ...

Yû (le regarde) : ça ne va pas ?

Lavi (fait non de la tête) ... Voir Allen pleurer ... Ça fait bizarre

Yû : Ah. (en faite il s'en fout de Momo)

Lavi : ... C'est horrible ce que tu leur fais.

Yû : Un mois ne va pas les tuer. (recommence à jouer)

Lavi : Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?

Yû : Une peine de cœur ne tue pas.

Lavi : ...

Yû (continue de jouer)

Lavi : Tu veux pas les autoriser à quelques contacts ?

Yû : Je t'ai dit que je ne reviendrais pas là-dessus.

Lavi : Mais s'il te plait...

Yû : J'ai dit non !

Lavi : ...

Yû (joue toujours)

Lavi (s'en va dans sa chambre)

Yû : * c'est pas la peine de bouder *

Lavi : * Je boude pas je te met en abstinence *

Yû : * j'irai voir ailleurs *

Lavi : * Bah vas-y *

Yû : * et qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire la façon dont je les traite ? *

Lavi : *Allen est mon ami et je supporte pas de le voir souffrir *

Yû : * u.u tu t'y feras * (va voir Lavi) et tu ne possède pas le pouvoir de me mettre en abstinence (l'embrasse)

Lavi (le laisse faire, soumis)

Yû (s'attaque à son cou, l'embrasse, le lèche, le mordille)

Lavi : ... (ne participe pas)

Yû (le débarrasse de son haut, recommence ses baisers) [au viol !]

Lavi : Arrête... J'ai pas envie...

Yû : Genre... (caresse son entrejambe) ton corps dit le contraire...

Lavi : Mais moi je veux pas !

Yû (l'embrasse dans le cou une dernière fois) : ne viens plus jamais réclamer... (sort)

Lavi : ... (passe une main sur son visage et pleure)

Yû (sort de la maison, part en moto)

Lavi (se recroqueville sur lui même, pleure toujours)

Allen (va le voir) : Lavi, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Lavi : Laisse-moi...

Allen (va le prendre dans ses bras) : dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

Lavi : J'ai voulu insister et j'ai dit à Yû que je le mettais en abstinence sauf qu'il m'a dit que j'avais pas ce pouvoir... Il a commencer à m'embrasser mais comme je voulais pas... Il est parti en me disant que c'était plus la peine de réclamer...

Allen : ... Je suis désolé...

Lavi : ... (le serre dans ses bras, essayant d'arrêter ses larmes)

Allen : (le berce) ... Et si tu t'excusais ?

Lavi : ... Oui je le ferais...

Allen : C'est de ma faute, j'aurai du te dire de pas insister...

Lavi : ...

Allen (se mord la lèvre) : excuse-moi

Lavi : C'est pas grave... J'aurais du le laisser continuer.

Allen : Tu l'aurais laissé te violer sans rien dire ?

Lavi : Il m'est supérieur avant tout.

Allen : ... Tu l'as libéré, et c'est comme ça qu'il te traite...

Lavi : Allen...

Allen : Oui ?

Lavi (l'embrasse doucement) : laisse tomber

Allen : =/

Lavi : Merci (lui fait un câlin)

Allen (le serre contre lui)

Yû (revient une bonne heure plus tard) [et pas seul]

Lavi (va le voir)

Yû (embrasse fougueusement un type que Lavi ne connait pas)

Lavi : ...

Yû (continue d'embrasser l'homme [c'est un humain] tout en le pelotant)

Lavi : Euh... Yû...

Yû (lâche les lèvres du type) : quoi ?

Lavi : ... Je suis désolé... Pour tout à l'heure.

Yû : hm. (s'attaque au cou de l'homme qui gémit de plaisir)

Lavi : ... (s'en va s'enfermer dans sa chambre)

Durant les minutes qui suivent, des cris de jouissance se font entendre.

Lavi (Fume dans un état second, blessé et triste)

Yû (tue le type en buvant son sang)

Allen est allé voir Lavi.

Lavi (ignore Allen)

Allen : ... Je suis désolé... (lui fait un câlin)

Lavi : Hm

Allen : ... Il est écœurant...

Lavi : Oui…

Allen : Tu l'aime encore ?

Lavi : Évidement.

Allen : Après ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Lavi : Oui !

Allen (recule) : ... Il t'a trompé, tu as du l'écouter. Lui il s'en fout de toi, ça se voit !

Lavi : …

Allen : je te comprend pas. (sort)

Lavi (Ne bouge pas)

Yû (va dans la salle de bain, prend une douche)

Lavi (reste dans sa chambre à se morfondre)

Yû (va dans la chambre de Lavi, le regarde)

Lavi (Croise son regard puis regarde le sol)

Yû (pique une cigarette dans le paquet de Lavi, fume) : tu n'as rien à dire ?

Lavi : Non, rien...

Yû : Alors ne fais pas cette tête de chien battu. (lui caresse les cheveux)

Lavi (Le laisse faire) : je suis vraiment désolé... Je ne dirais plus non... Promis.

Yû : Hm. (continue de lui caresser la tête)

Lavi : …

Yû (s'assoit à côté de lui)

Lavi (Reste silencieux)

Yû : ... Ce type était vraiment nul...

Lavi : C'est toi qui l'as ramené.

Yû : Mouais... Mais ça n'empêche pas.

Lavi : hm

Yû (se lève) : puisque que tu n'as rien à faire, va donc nettoyer le salon. [le cadavre, beurk]

Lavi (Obéit silencieusement)

Yû (va dormir dans sa chambre)

Lavi (Sort en ville après avoir fini de nettoyer)

Road (croise Lavi en ville comme de par hasard) Yosh Lavi ! ^O^

Lavi : Salut ^^

Road : Comment ça va ? ^^

Lavi : Ça va et toi ?

Road : Je tiens une pêche d'enfer ! Ça te dit de venir à une fête entre vampire ce soir ?

Lavi : Pourquoi pas ^^

Road : Yû, Tyki et Allen doivent venir aussi je crois...

Lavi : Ah okai.

Road : Il faut te trouver des fringues. ^^

Lavi : Ah bon ? O.o

Road : Bah oui ^^ prenons Yû comme exemple, il met toujours des tenues sexy quand il y va.

Lavi : Ah ouais... Bah on y va tout de suite ?

Road : oui ^^

Ils vont faire les boutiques.

Et reviennent quelques heures plus tard avec plusieurs (si c'est pas plein) sacs.

Yû (est dans le salon, porte un pantalon noir, une chemise noire aussi un peu entrouverte, les manches retroussées jusqu'au coude, et porte des chaîne en or blanc (ça ressemble à de l'argent) aux poignets)

Lavi (le regarde quelques secondes puis va se changer)

Road (papote avec Yû)

Lavi (Revient avec une des tenues (la flemme de faire une description mais il serait très facile de saigner du nez X))

Yû (le mate, un p'tit sourire aux lèvres)

Lavi (S'assoit près de lui)

Yû : ça te va bien.

Lavi : M-merci.

Tyki arrive suivit d'Allen, ils sont toujours puni. [méchant Yû]

Lavi (Les regarde)

Ils restent silencieux. Et suivent Yû qui va à la voiture.

Lavi (Les suit aussi)

Ils vont à la fête.

Lavi reste en retrait.

Allen (le rejoint) : Ça va ?

Lavi : Oui, oui mais je sais pas quoi faire...

Allen : Moi non plus... (regarde les vampires qui discutent et échange du sang)

Lavi : Hm...

Vampire (attrape Lavi par la taille et le colle à lui) : bonjour toi (sourire) tu as l'air de t'ennuyer... (s'apprête à le mordre)

Lavi : O.O

Yû (vient rapidement à côté et écarte le vampire) : va-t-en il est à moi !

Vampire : alors pourquoi tu le laisse seul ? ^^"

Yû : ... Il ne veut pas se mêler aux autres.

Vampire (soupire) : il est pourtant si mignon (s'en va)

Lavi : merci tu m'as sauvé ^^"""

Yû (suit le vampire du regard) : hm.

Lavi : …

Yû (passe un bras autour de la taille de Lavi dès que l'autre vampire rejette un œil sur eux)

Lavi (regarde Yû)

Yû : ... Ne t'éloigne plus de moi.

Lavi : ... Euh ... D'accord

Yû (l'emmène au milieu des autres vampires, s'assoit à une table, prend Lavi sur ses genoux, enlace sa taille, pose le menton sur son épaule)

Lavi (Reste silencieux, surpris, regarde le sol)

Yû (discute avec les autres vampires)

Lavi (voit que Tyki et Allen se font mordre) : -.-

Yû (en parlant, caresse inconsciemment les cuisses de Lavi)

Lavi (baisse la tête sur ses mains) O.o

Yû (continue sans s'en rendre compte)

Lavi (Arrête ses mains, très gêné)

Yû (tilte enfin) * désolé, je faisais pas attention *

Lavi : * Pas grave * ^^""""""

La soirée continue, Yû est demandé pour faire un p'tit solo de guitare électrique. Il demande à Lavi de rester près de Tyki.

Lavi (lui obéit mais fait tout pour éviter le regard et la discussion avec Tyki)

Tyki : alors, j'ai plus droit à un "bonjour" de ta part ?

Lavi : B'jour (regarde le sol)

Tyki : Arrête de ressasser le passé. Je t'ai pardonné pour la dernière fois.

Lavi : Ah bon ? O.O

Tyki : Je me rappelle t'avoir brisé le poignet. u.u

Lavi : ... Ah oui XD

Tyki : Et tu étais encore humain. Moi j'ai guéri en deux jours.

Lavi : Ah ouais...

Tyki : ... (regarde Yû jouer de la guitare) tu lui as fait quoi pendant voir pseudo-voyage pour qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur ?

Lavi : Bah... Rien... Enfin je crois ^^"

Tyki : On va le foutre abstinence lui aussi. u.u"

Lavi : ... J'ai pas réussi...

Tyki : Ouais Allen m'a dit ce qu'il a fait... Et je l'ai entendu aussi.

Lavi : ... Hm.

Tyki : Tu l'as pris comment ?

Lavi : Je sais vraiment comment le prendre... S'il la fait pour me faire mal, il a eu juste... Sinon je m'en fiche.

Tyki : Hm. J'opte pour la première option.

Lavi : ... J'aurais du le laisser continuer.

Tyki : C'est bizarre qu'il ait arrêté...

Lavi : Je lui ai dit que je voulais pas... S'il continuait c'était du viol.

Tyki : Il l'a déjà fait.

Lavi : Pas avec moi.

Tyki : Peut-être mais bon... Tu n'aurais pas porté plainte et tu aurais du vivre comme si de rien n'était.

Lavi : Oui...

Yû (finit son solo de guitare, rejoint Lavi & Tyki)

Lavi (Sourit à Yû)

Yû (visage neutre) : on va rentrer, la soirée est finie.

Lavi : ... (baisse la tête et se lève)

Ils rentrent en silence, seule Road parle en étant de bonne humeur.

Une fois à la maison, Lavi va dans sa chambre se changer et se coucher.

Les autres font de même.

Lavi (S'endort, une boule dans la gorge)

* * *

J'aime quand ça fini mal. x) Et j'adore mon Yû-doudou très lunatique~~ La suite, PEUT-ÊTRE ce soir

Reviews ?


	34. Chapitre 34

Waouh ! J'ai réussi à mettre mon 2e chapitre de la journée !

(appplaudissements)

Merci public adoré ! ! !

Bref, j'arrête de me lancer des fleurs ^^" et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture

* * *

Le lendemain. Yû vient réveiller Lavi.

Lavi (Le regarde surpris) : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Yû : Tu viens me tenir compagnie pour mon bain ?

Lavi : D'accord (se lève et le suit)

Yû (s'installe dans le bain)

Lavi (S'assoit sur le rebord)

Yû (le regarde) : tu ne me rejoints pas ?

Lavi : Ah si... (se déshabille et le rejoint)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (L'enlace doucement)

Yû (l'embrasse dans le cou)

Lavi (Ferme les yeux, appréciant ce contact)

Yû (le mordille, caresse son dos)

Lavi (Embrasse aussi son cou)

Yû (arrête ses caresses, se contente de garder Lavi contre lui)

Lavi (Se blottit contre lui)

Yû : ... Je m'excuse pour hier...

Lavi : De quoi hier ?

Yû : ... Ce que je t'ai fait.

Lavi : Ah oui... C'est pas grave

Yû : ... Je me comporte vraiment comme un idiot des fois... -'

Lavi : Moi aussi...

Yû : Moins... (lui ébouriffe les cheveux)

Lavi (Lui sourit)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (Participe)

Yû (le caresse, descend vers son entrejambe)

Lavi (Frémit de plaisir)

Yû (continue de gouter ses lèvres, et le masturbe)

Lavi (Gémit doucement)

Yû (continue ses caresses d'une main et le prépare de l'autre)

Lavi (Quitte ses lèvres quelques secondes pour le regarder)

Yû (lui sourit, continue la préparation)

Lavi (Lui sourit aussi, se jette presque sur ses lèvres)

Yû (joue avec sa langue, puis retire ses doigts et le pénètre)

Lavi (Le serre contre lui, crie de plaisir)

Yû (fait de rapides mouvements)

Lavi (Gémit, le sourire aux lèvres)

Yû (s'introduit en lui plus fort et plus profondément, touchant la prostate)

Lavi (Crie de plus en plus fort, monte dans les octaves)

Yû (continue toujours aussi violement)

Tyki & Allen sont réveillé (et dégoutés) par les cris

Lavi (Crie et jouit enfin)

Yû (jouit également et se retire)

Lavi (le regarde, caresse sa joue)

Yû (lui sourit tendrement)

Lavi (colle son front au sien, ferme l'œil, souriant)

Yû (l'enlace, le berce)

Lavi (S'endort) [parce que Yû l'a réveillé trop tôt et qu'il vient en plus de l'épuiser x)]

Yû (le garde contre lui jusqu'à son réveil) [et occupe la salle de bain alors qu'il y en a d'autres qui veulent se laver]

Lavi (se réveille plus tard, se blottit contre Yû)

Yû (l'embrasse sur la tempe)

Lavi (Le regarde doucement)

Yû : On campe dans le bain toute la journée ?

Lavi : Si tu veux u.u

Yû : Hum... Non. On sort.

Lavi (Se lève et attrape une serviette)

Yû (de même)

Lavi (Se sèche)

Yû (se sèche et va dans sa chambre pour s'habiller)

Lavi (Fait de même puis va au salon)

Tyki (le regarde) : =.="

Lavi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? O.o

Tyki : tu oses poser la question ? =_=" (il est encore en abstinence et Lavi a fait plein de bruit)

Lavi : ^^"""" désolé... Câlin ?

Tyki : j'en veux pas de tes câlins

Lavi : oh et l'autre la tant pis pour toi, je vais câliner Momo !

Tyki : si il veut, ce qui m'ét/

Yû : ta gueule Tyki, t'es fatiguant.

Lavi (rit et enlace Yû)

Tyki : # (va dans sa chambre)

Lavi : jaloux. x)

Yû : hm. Rien à foutre. (va s'assoir sur le canapé)

Lavi (S'assoit sur ses genoux)

Yû (l'enlace, pose la tête contre son dos, ferme les yeux)

Lavi (Le laisse faire)

Yû (ne bouge plus)

Lavi : * Je t'aime *

Yû : * moi aussi *

Lavi (le regarde quelques secondes)

Yû (ne fait toujours pas un geste)

Lavi : On fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Yû : Je vais en ville cet aprèm. Je te laisserai gérer la maison.

Lavi : Je peux m'amuser avec Tyki ?

Yû : Tu veux lui faire quoi ?

Lavi : Il veut pas de mes câlins alors je vais lui donner plus ... Enfin si tu es d'accord.

Yû : Non. Occupe-toi de Moyashi plutôt. Ses pensées me tapent sur les nerfs.

Lavi : Ses pensées ?

Yû : Il n'arrête pas de nous insulter depuis notre bain. Il faut lui rappeler qui est le maître.

Lavi : Ah u.u

Yû : Donc tu te charge de lui.

Lavi : D'accord.

Yû : Je te laisse. Je vais y aller. (vire Lavi de ses genoux)

Lavi (Tombe à coté) : j'ai le droit à un bisou quand même ?

Yû (l'embrasse langoureusement, lui sourit et sort)

Lavi (Va voir Momo, lui saute dessus)

Allen : 0.0 (le repousse) mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Lavi (Le reprend dans ses bras) je dois m'occuper de toi et ton insolence... (l'allonge et se met à cheval sur lui)

Allen : Q-quoi ? (essaye de le pousser)

Lavi (Le tiens fermement et l'embrasse, mord sa lèvre et boit le sang qui s'en écoule)

Allen : Hm... (essaye toujours de le repousser)

Lavi (Lui enlève sa chemise)

Allen : A-arrête, Lavi... (les larmes aux yeux)

Lavi : Pourquoi tu pleure ?

Allen : Je-je ne veux pas... Laisse-moi...

Lavi : Tu mérite punition. (griffe son torse)

Allen : Aaah... Arrête... Pitié... (les larmes inondent ses joues)

Lavi (S'arrête et embrasse sa joue)

Allen (continue de pleurer, se débat faiblement)

Lavi : Allen... Je ne veux plus que tu pense ce genre de chose promis ? (le prend dans ses bras)

Allen (fait oui de la tête)

Lavi (Lui fait un câlin et l'allonge un peu mieux, l'embrasse doucement)

Allen (détourne la tête pour rompre le baiser, le supplie de le laisser)

Lavi (Embrasse doucement son cou, le rassure qu'il ne va rien lui faire, s'allongeant à coté)

Allen (s'éloigne par précaution)

Lavi (Le regarde)

Allen (essuie ses larmes, a peur que Lavi ne recommence) [vive la confiance]

Lavi (Embrasse son front et se lève) : j'espère ne pas devoir recommencer et aller plus loin

Allen : ... (baisse la tête)

Lavi (sort de la chambre)

Allen (soupire de soulagement)

Lavi (va dans sa chambre)

Allen (reste dans sa chambre, recroquevillé sur lui-même)

Lavi (va voir Tyki)

Tyki (fume à la fenêtre de sa chambre)

Lavi (Viens près de lui)

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi (Lui sourit et pique une cigarette dans son paquet)

Tyki : ... u.u qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Lavi : Je peux te prendre un peu de sang ?

Tyki : -_- ok sers-toi.

Lavi (Sourit et le mord dans le cou)

Tyki (le laisse boire)

Lavi (lèche la plaie)

Tyki : c'est tout ce que tu voulais ?

Lavi : oui. u.u

Tyki : hm. (recommence à fumer)

Lavi (Embrasse sa joue et continue de fumer aussi)

Tyki (le regarde) : u.u" (s'en va à la recherche de sang frais)

Lavi (Sourit et va fumer dans sa chambre)

Yû (revient quelques heures plus tard)

Lavi (va le voir immédiatement, lui saute au cou)

Yû (l'embrasse) : alors ta journée ?

Lavi : Ennuyeuse à mourir !

Yû : Tu as pas joué avec Moyashi ?

Lavi : U.u non.

Yû : Tu devais le faire. u.u

Lavi : J'ai commencé pour lui faire peur, mais il tient trop à être fidèle. u.u"

Yû : u.u hm. (l'enlace)

Lavi (lui sourit) : tu faisais quoi ?

Yû : J'ai été chez le tatoueur.

Lavi : O.O ah bon ?

Yû (déboutonne sa chemise, dévoile le tatouage au niveau de son cœur) [Yû sans tatouage c'est pas Yû w]

Lavi : Wah... Ça veut dire quoi ?

Yû : C'est un symbole d'éternité.

Lavi : *.* oowah... C'est trop spirituel ! X)

Yû : Et alors ? u.u

Lavi : Nan mais c'est beau, je trouve ^^

Yû (lui ébouriffe les cheveux) : merci mon lapin.

Lavi (Sourit) : et ça fait mal ?

Yû : Non u.u enfin... Sans plus.

Lavi (Rit et l'embrasse)

Yû (participe avidement)

Lavi (Le ramène contre lui)

Yû (le pelote, continue de lui dévorer les lèvres)

Lavi (Caresse sa nuque et le tire vers sa chambre)

Yû (le suit, le pousse sur le lit)

Lavi (Le fait venir au dessus de lui, déchire leur haut à tout les deux)

Yû (dépose ses lèvres sur son torse, les fait glisser jusqu'en haut du cou, puis les fait redescendre)

Lavi (Soupire de plaisir, détache la queue de cheval de Yû)

Yû (le mordille gentiment, caresse ses hanches)

Lavi (Sourit, défait leur ceinture)

Yû (frotte leur bassin, griffe le torse de Lavi)

Lavi (Baisse son jean)

Yû (enlève le jean et le caleçon de Lavi, reprend possession de ses lèvres)

Lavi (Suce ses lèvres lentement, se caresse lui-même)

Yû (remplace la main de Lavi par la sienne)

Lavi (Prend son visage dans ses mains et le regarde, gémissant doucement)

Yû (sourit et le caresse lentement)

Lavi (Son œil se ferme pour mieux apprécier le contact et ses lèvres s'entrouvrent pour laisser sortir un long gémissement)

Yû (l'embrasse sur la joue, accélère ses caresses)

Lavi (Gémit plus fort et se cambre)

Yû (remplace sa main par ses lèvres)

Lavi (Crie de surprise et de plaisir intense)

Yû (titille le gland, le lèche, le mord)

Lavi (Se tord presque, crie son nom, jouit)

Yû (l'embrasse, puis le prépare)

Lavi (Le serre contre lui, les pupilles bien dilatées)

Yû (fait quelques mouvements de vas-et-viens avec ses doigts, puis les retire)

Lavi (Écarte mieux les jambes impatient)

Yû (le pénètre violement)

Lavi (Hurle de joie)

Yû (donne de brutaux coup de rein, le pénètre profondément)

Lavi (Relève mieux ses jambes, crie de plus en plus fort)

Yû (continue, heurte la prostate)

Lavi (Se cambre violemment en criant un oui !)

Yû (continue quelques instants et jouit)

Lavi (Essoufflé, le serre contre lui)

Yû (lui souffle un "je t'aime" et se blottit contre lui)

Lavi : Je t'aime aussi (le berce)

Yû (finit par s'endormir)

Lavi (Le regarde puis s'endort)

Quelques heures plus tard, Yû se réveille.

Lavi (Dort toujours, lové contre lui)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (Un petit sourire sur les lèvres, frotte son visage contre son torse)

Yû (lui caresse les cheveux)

Lavi (Se réveille)

Yû : S'lut mon lapin.

Lavi : Bonjour toi (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe, lui caresse les fesses)

Lavi (Lèche ses lèvres) : * bien dormi ? *

Yû : * très bien et toi ? *

Lavi : * Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point... Quoique... X) * (caresse son visage puis ses cheveux)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (approfondit le baiser, glisse sensuellement sa jambe entre les siennes)

Yû : Hm... (saisit sa taille, le colle contre lui)

Lavi (frotte son membre avec sa jambe)

Yû (gémit doucement)

Lavi : Tu m'aimes ? (fait pression)

Yû : Oui...

Lavi : Oui ? (commence à enlever sa jambe)

Yû (grogne de mécontentement)

Lavi (Sourit et glisse sa main entre ses cuisses et caressant son entrejambe et son intimité)

Yû (gémit longuement)

Lavi (chuchote) tu m'aimes ? [il veut plus qu'un petit Oui...]

Yû : Je t'aime... De toute mon âme.

Lavi : ... (l'embrasse, les larmes à l'œil, caressant plus amplement son corps)

Yû (gémit, le serre contre lui)

Lavi (Quitte ses lèvres) ... je t'aime... (pleure)

Yû (essuie ses larmes, le serre contre lui)

Lavi (Enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (lui caresse la nuque)

Lavi (Se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le berce et le couvre de baisers)

Lavi : ... Je suis vraiment chanceux...

Yû : tu aurais pu trouver quelqu'un ayant meilleur caractère.

Lavi : Ah ça non !

Yû : Et pourquoi non ?

Lavi : Je préfère me prendre la tête avec toi que d'être avec quelqu'un qui dit amen à tout ce que je fais.

Yû (rit) : tu choisi les extrêmes là.

Lavi (Rit aussi)

Yû (l'embrasse à maintes reprises puis se lève)

Lavi (Le mate sans bouger)

Yû (met un boxer) : arrête de mater sale pervers.

Lavi : J'ai ce droit u.u

Yû : Hm. (sort de la chambre)

Lavi (Sourit puis s'endort)

Yû (va prendre une douche)

Lavi (Dort)

Yû (sort de la douche, se sèche, s'habille)

Lavi (Dort toujours)

Yû (va en ville, ramène un humain, l'apporte à Lavi) [ptit dej]

Lavi (Se réveille, voit l'humain sourit)

L'humain est mort de peur.

Yû : bon appétit.

Lavi (rit et saute sur l'humain)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (Plaque l'humain au sol et s'attaque à son cou mais ne le tue pas tout de suite)

Yû (le mate)

Lavi (Boit tout le sang, se redresse et regarde Yû avec les lèvres encore rouge)

Yû (s'approche, lèche ses lèvres pleine de sang en lui caressant les hanches)

Lavi (Se jette sur lui et l'embrasse amoureusement)

Yû (joue avec sa langue et le pelote)

Lavi (Quitte ses lèvres et vient embrasser son torse)

Yû (lui caresse les fesses, puis son intimité)

Lavi (Sourit et mordille ses tétons)

Yû (gémit doucement, le pénètre d'un de ses doigts, puis en rajoute un 2e puis un 3e)

Lavi (réembrasse son torse, s'attarde sur son tatouage en étouffant ses gémissements)

Yû : Veux-tu que je te prenne ?

Lavi : Oui je te veux... Je te désire...

Yû (le couche sur le lit, enlève son pantalon & boxer, l'embrasse et le pénètre)

Lavi : Hm... (l'enlace) tu peux être plus doux ?

Yû : Je peux oui. (fait de très doux mouvement)

Lavi (Le serre contre lui) : merci

Yû : * tu n'aimes plus souffrir ? * (garde un rythme doux)

Lavi : * J'aime toute les façons que tu peux faire et ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas fait de cette manière *

Yû (lui sourit, continue en douceur, s'introduit plus profondément)

Lavi (Gémit de bonheur)

Yû (reste longtemps sur le même rythme, puis accélère sans être violent)

Lavi (resserre son étreinte, murmure des je t'aime et mots doux)

Yû (répond à ses "je t'aime", accélère encore)

Lavi (Se cambre et gémit plus fort)

Yû (fait toujours pareil pendant looonngtemps, et accélère pour de bon)

Lavi (Crie de plaisir)

Yû (est plus brutal, et jouit)

Lavi (essoufflé) : ... Parfait...

Yû (se retire) : que dirais-tu d'un massage maintenant ?

Lavi : Hmmouiiii (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe, puis le met sur le ventre, embrasse sa nuque, se met à califourchon et commence à le masser)

Lavi (le laisse faire en souriant)

Yû (fait des mouvements très tendres)

Lavi (Soupire de bien être, ferme l'œil)

Yû (embrasse son dos entre deux caresses)

Lavi (Sourit)

Yû (lui masse tout le haut du dos, puis descend)

Lavi (gémit faiblement de plaisir)

Yû (caresse sa chute de rein, puis ses fesses et ses cuisses)

Lavi (Inspire de joie)

Yû (le retourne, lui masse le torse)

Lavi (Lui sourit)

Yû (l'embrasse tendrement, continue le massage)

Lavi (Ferme à nouveau l'œil)

Yû (continue son massage, descend vers son bas-ventre)

Lavi : Hhh...

Yû (esquive son membre, masse ses hanche)

Lavi (Le regarde, très excité)

Yû (le regarde) : * et si je te laissais en plan *

Lavi : * Ça serait très cruel... *

Yû : * je ne le suis pas peut-être ? *

Lavi : * Si... *

Yû (sourit et se lève)

Lavi : Maieuh... T.T

Yû : Je plaisantais... (se réinstalle, lèche sa verge)

Lavi (Gémit longuement)

Yû (le prend en bouche, fait de lents vas-et-viens)

Lavi (Se cambre et gémit plus fort)

Yû (donne de nombreux coups de langue sur le gland)

Lavi (Crie presque)

Yû (le regarde, et le mord) [méchant XD]

Lavi (Hurle) : X.X pas ici !

Yû (boit le sang qui s'écoule) : c'était trop tentant...

Lavi : Ouais bien sur -.-"

Yû : Tu me pardonne ? (caresse sensuellement son membre)

Lavi : Évidemment !

Yû (l'embrasse, caresse toujours sa verge)

Lavi (Gémit longuement)

Yû (accélère)

Lavi (Crie et jouit après quelques minutes)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : Je t'aime mon Yû-doudou ~ 3

Yû : Je t'aime aussi usagi-chan

Lavi (sourit et lui fait un bisou d'esquimaux)

Yû : Hm... Devine qui est dégouté...

Lavi : Tyki ?

Yû : Oui, et Moyashi aussi.

Lavi : ... Les pauvres...

Yû : On s'en fout... (se colle contre Lavi) [méchant Yû-chan ^O^]

Lavi : Tu t'en fous ^^" (le serre contre lui) méchant vampire

Yû : Si toi tu t'en fous pas, va les soulager. u.u

Lavi : -.- ... C'est ensemble qu'ils veulent et moi, je préfère avec toi u.u

Yû : Hm... (il en rien à foutre de ce qu'ils veulent)

Lavi : Je suis chiant n'est-ce pas ?

Yû : Beaucoup oui.

Lavi : C'est le but. (rit et appelle Tyki)

Tyki (vient) -' quoi ?

Lavi : Tu veux te soulager sur moi ? Ou tu préfère attendre la fin du mois d'abstinence ?

Tyki : à quoi il sert aussi ce foutu mois d'abstinence ? Tu as décidé de concurrencer Lulu ?

Yû : ... ###

Tyki (recule)

Lavi : ... Bon c'est oui ? Ou non ? ^^"

Yû (de très mauvaise humeur, entouré d'une aura noire niarkniark)

Tyki (recule jusqu'au mur)

Lavi (se rhabille) : Yû le prend pas comme ça...

Yû : ta gueule Lavi !

Tyki : ...

Lavi : ...

Yû (s'approche de Tyki) : si je la concurrençais... Tu serais presque mort... (lui donne un violent coup dans le ventre et va à sa chambre)

Tyki (tombe à genoux)

Lavi : ... (va près de Tyki et l'aide à se relever)

Tyki : tsss... J'ai compris, je fermerai ma gueule la prochaine fois...

Lavi (Le regarde) : Ça va aller ?

Tyki : ... Faudra bien...

Lavi : ^^"

Tyki : =.=" bon je vais me reposer si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient... (va dormir)

Lavi (Le laisse partir, reste silencieux)

Yû (dans sa chambre, fulmine)

Lavi (Se lève et part en ville)

Yû (toujours pareil)

En ville, Lavi se fait attaquer par un autre vampire qui le blesse beaucoup, Lavi arrive à fuir et rentre à la maison, recouvert de sang, celui du vampire mais aussi du sien, plusieurs traces de morsure et griffures sur le corps

Yû (sent l'odeur du sang, va le voir) : qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Lavi : ... Un vampire ...

Yû : ... (l'emmène à la salle de bain, le déshabille, regarde toute les blessures) tu l'as tué ?

Lavi : Non, il était trop fort... Plus vieux que Tyki... Trop rapide...

Yû : Il ressemblait à quoi ?

Lavi : ... Blond... Assez grand... Les traits sévères et carrés.

Yû : hm. Remémore-toi chaque détail. Je vais lire tes pensées.

Lavi (se remémore donc les détails, à un moment, le vampire boit pas mal de sang à Lavi)

Yû (voit la scène) : ...

Lavi (s'arrête au moment où il réussit à fuir, baisse la tête)

Yû : Va boire le sang de Moyashi pour t'en remettre plus vite, je vais en ville.

Lavi : D'accord... (se rhabille et va frapper à la porte de chambre de Momo)

Yû (va rechercher le vampire en ville)

Allen : ... Entre... (s'éloigne de peur que ça se passe comme la dernière fois)

Lavi : je te prends du sang (le prend contre lui et le mord)

Allen (gémit légèrement et le laisse boire)

Lavi (Fini et le lâche) : merci... (sort de sa chambre)

Allen (soulagé, soupire)

Lavi (Va se coucher dans son cercueil et récupère jusqu'au retour de Yû)

Yû (rentre à la maison, accompagné du vampire qui a attaqué Lavi)

Lavi (fait tout pour rester éveiller et le regarder)

Yû (caresse doucement sa joue)

Lavi (toujours dans son cercueil, dort)

Yû (va le voir)

Lavi (se réveille au bruit, Le regarde)

Yû (le regarde, puis regarde l'autre vampire qui s'avance)

Lavi (ne l'avait pas vu [trop concentré sur Yû, du lapin tout craché], saute de son cercueil pour aller se terrer dans un coin de la pièce, apeuré)

Yû : Lavi... Viens là. (tend une main dans sa direction)

Lavi (le regarde quelques secondes avant de courir dans ses bras)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Vampire (s'incline) : veuillez m'excuser, j'ignorais que vous étiez avec monsieur Kanda.

Lavi : O.O de quoi ? (regarde Yû) Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? -.-

Yû : rien. Je te présente Link. C'est un des serviteurs de Tiedoll, celui que tu as rencontré lors du rassemblement.

Lavi : Ah l'autre c/ ... Han oui lui ^^"

Yû : u.u il est en ville, enfin bref... Link va devoir se faire pardonner.

Link : vous êtes libre de boire mon sang si vous le souhaitez.

Lavi : hm non c'est bon, va-t-en.

Link (s'incline et s'en va)

Lavi (serre Yû contre lui)

Yû (le berce doucement)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû : dis... Pourquoi tu as eu aussi peur quand tu l'as vu ? Je l'aurais jamais amené s'il représentait une menace.

Lavi : Bah sur le coup. u.u"

Yû : Hm... Poule mouillée.

Lavi : mais !

Yû : Mais quoi ? C'est pas vrai peut-être ?

Lavi : Si -.-"""

Yû : X) (lui ébouriffe les cheveux) [il adore faire ça]

Lavi : Hey ! (essaie de remettre ses cheveux en place)

Yû (le regarde un moment puis sort)

Lavi (Le regarde puis le suit)

Yû (met la musique à fond et s'installe dans le salon)

Lavi (Rit et va près de lui)

Yû (ferme les yeux, écoute la musique)

Lavi (Pose la tête sur son épaule)

Yû : Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

Lavi : Ce que tu veux.

Yû : u.u""

Lavi : C'est toi le maitre. u.u

Yû : Pas faux...

Lavi (chante les paroles de la musique en attendant qu'il choisisse)

Yû (s'endort contre Lavi) [super l'occupation xD]

Lavi : -.- ... (l'enlace doucement)

Yû (dort)

Lavi (Reste comme ça jusqu'à son réveil)

Yû (se réveille 1/2heure plus tard, pitite sieste)

Lavi (Écoute la musique)

Yû (l'embrasse dans le cou)

Lavi (Sourit et caresse son dos) * bien dodoter ? *

Yû : * oui *

Lavi (Resserre son étreinte)

Yû (prend le prog télé, regarde la date par hasard) -" (balance le pauvre bouquin à l'autre bout de la pièce)

Lavi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? (va chercher le bouquin)

Yû : Y'a rien. u.u" (se tire en douce à sa chambre)

Lavi : é_ê... (regarde le mag et comprend tout) ... Yû ! (court le retrouver)

Yû (se barre par la fenêtre de sa chambre)

Lavi (Le poursuit)

Yû : * tu permets que je revienne dans une semaine ? *

Lavi : * Non *

Yû : Pfff (se met dos contre un arbre, bras croisés)

Lavi (Se colle à lui) : tu veux quoi comme cadeau ?

Yû : Ce que tu veux. u.u

Lavi : -.- tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Yû : Qu'on oublie que c'est mon... "anniversaire" u.u

Lavi : Alors là, rêve pas trop. u.u

Yû : -' donc j'ai besoin de rien.

Lavi (Rit) : on passera la journée à coucher ensemble ?

Yû : Ça changera pas trop de d'habitude. u.u

Lavi : Je trouverais un truc pour que ça change un peu... Enfin... J'essayerai.

Yû : Hm... Bon je peux partir maintenant ?

Lavi : Tu reviens avant deux jours ?

Yû : Non après. u.u

Lavi : Alors non. u.u

Yû : T'es chiant quand tu t'y mets. -.-

Lavi : Je sais ^^ (l'embrasse)

Yû (ne participe pas) [il aime pas son anniv' x)]

Lavi (Mord sa lèvre)

Yû (ne participe toujours pas) : * pourquoi tu tiens absolument à le fêter ? *

Lavi : Parce que c'est le tien.

Yû : Moi j'ai en pas la moindre envi...

Lavi : Mais aller, je te l'ai jamais souhaité moi...

Yû : Je l'ai jamais fêté. u.u

Lavi : Et bah on s'en fout, c'est important pour moi.

Yû : Tss... Je vois pas en quoi.

Lavi : Valeur humaine, je bénis le jour où tu es venu au monde... Ou tu as acquit l'éternité et que tu es encore là pour m'aimer.

Yû : Je maudis le jour où j'ai souhaité devenir vampire.

Lavi : Tu l'as souhaité ?

Yû : Oui... Et je n'ai cessé de le regretter par la suite.

Lavi : Même aujourd'hui ?

Yû : ... Je sais pas...

Lavi : …

Yû (serre Lavi contre lui) : ... Il faut que je fasse le point.

Lavi : D'accord...

Yû : ... (le regarde)

Lavi (a le regard perdu dans le vide)

Yû : Lavi... Que je n'aime pas mon existence de vampire n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Lavi : D'accord.

Yû (l'embrasse tendrement)

Lavi (Participe avidement)

Yû : * si j'arrive à davantage apprécier mon existence, c'est grâce à toi *

Lavi : * C'est vrai ? ... Pareil pour moi *

Yû : * je t'aime * (continue le baiser)

Lavi : * Moi aussi, je t'aime... *

Yû (lui caresse la joue)

Lavi (L'embrasse encore)

Yû (participe)

Lavi (Le regarde après quelques minutes de baisers langoureux)

Yû (lui prend la main, marche en direction de la maison)

Lavi (Le suit)

Yû (va dans sa chambre, se couche, garde Lavi contre lui)

Lavi (Reste blottit contre lui)

Yû (s'endort)

Lavi (De même)

* * *

Reviews ?


	35. Chapitre 35

Voilà enfin le chapitre... Je sais je suis à la bourre mais la journée a été chargée ^^"

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le lendemain, Yû s'est tiré.

Lavi (Se réveille seul) : oh le con. -.-

Tyki (glandouille dans le salon)

Lavi (Va le voir) : où il est ?

Tyki : aller faire un tour u.u

Lavi : Il t'a dit quand il revenait ?

Tyki : Non. u.u

Lavi : -.- (s'assoit à coté)

Tyki : t'inquiète il fait ça tous les ans.

Lavi : J'en étais sûr.

Tyki : il reviendra... Peut-être.

Lavi : -.- n'essaye pas de me faire peur.

Tyki : Je l'ai pas vu pendant 3 ans y'a quelques siècles. u.u

Lavi : …

Tyki (lui pince les joues pour l'obliger à sourire)

Lavi : Aaaie ! (lui fait pareil)

Tyki (rit) : mais souris un peu, il t'a pas largué u.u

Lavi : Ouais, ouais mais je voulais lui sauter dessus le matin de son anniversaire u.u et il est parti, sur qui je saute maintenant ?

Tyki : Son anniversaire c'est demain. u.u

Lavi : Oui je sais.

Tyki : Bah alors u.u arrête de te plaindre.

Lavi : Mais je voulais lui sauter dessus ! #

Tyki : C'est idiot.

Lavi : Bah je sauterai sur toi. u.u

Tyki : Sans façon. u.u

Lavi : Si jamais tu as besoin de te soulager, la proposition d'hier tient toujours.

Tyki : Tu tromperais Yû le jour de son anniversaire ?

Lavi : Bah non la veille. u.u

Tyki : C'est presque pareil. u.u

Lavi : Il avait qu'à pas partir. u.u Alors ?

Tyki : Non, tu es pas assez doué.

Lavi : Et qu'est-ce que t'en sait ?

Tyki : De mémoire de la dernière fois.

Lavi : Oui mais j'étais encore humain.

Tyki : Trouve des excuses...

Lavi : Binh oui. u.u

Tyki : Laisse tomber. Yû m'en veut assez pour la comparaison, je vais me faire oublier.

Lavi : …

Tyki : Quoi ?

Lavi : Oui tu as raison et en plus tu es aussi peu doué que moi. u.u

Tyki : =_="

Lavi : Bah quoi ? C'est vrai

Tyki : Je crois pas non. u.u

Lavi : Bien sur que si.

Tyki : On demandera à Yû. u.u

Lavi : Je suis sûr que tu es au même niveau que moi.

Tyki : Je suis sûr que je te surpasse.

Lavi : Han mais trop pas !

Tyki : Y'a que la vérité qui blesse. x)

Lavi : Oui tout à fait. ^_^

Tyki : Donc c'est toi le moins doué. u.u

Lavi : Non c'est toi.

Tyki : Te casse pas la tête, j'ai raison.

Lavi : Non.

Tyki : Si.

Lavi : Non.

Tyki : Bon ta gueule, t'es chiant.

Lavi : Je sais.

Tyki : Bien. u.u

Lavi (L'embrasse et mord violemment sa lèvre au passage)

Tyki (le repousse) : enfoiré !

Lavi (Lèche le sang entre ses lèvres et rit)

Tyki : Connard! (va dans sa chambre)

Lavi : Le prend pas comme ça. XD

Tyki (pas de réponse, il boude)

Lavi (Va le voir et lui fait un câlin)

Tyki : Lâche-moi abruti.

Lavi : Pourquoi ?

Tyki : Parce que tu me soule ! (le vire de sa chambre)

Lavi : XD

Tyki : #

Lavi (tape contre la porte) : hé le soumis !

Tyki : sur ce point on est au même niveau !

Lavi (éclate de rire) : bien sûr !

Tyki : Maintenant va voir ailleurs si j'y suis !

Lavi : Nan !

Tyki : bon bah c'est moi qui me tire ! (s'en va par la fenêtre)

Lavi : Hey non ! (lui court après et s'accroche à son dos)

Tyki (lui donne un coup de coude et s'en va)

Lavi (Continue de le suivre)

Tyki (l'ignore et continue de marche)

Lavi (Marche à ses cotés) : où tu vas ?

Tyki : Là où tu viens pas. u.u

Lavi : Ah. u.u

Tyki : Au revoir ! (marche plus vite)

Lavi (Fait de même)

Tyki (s'arrête) : tu compte me suivre longtemps ?

Lavi : Oui.

Tyki (lui donne son portable) : appelle ton copain et fous- moi la paix.

Lavi : Mais je veux pas l'appeler. O.o

Tyki : Tu l'aime plus ?

Lavi : Non mais je l'appellerais plus tard, la je suis occupé à te faire chier.

Tyki : Donc je vais lui envoyer un message disant que tu le quitte.

Lavi : Il te croira pas. u.u

Tyki : Je vais dire que sa fugue était de trop pour toi. u.u

Lavi : Imbécile il te croira quand même pas.

Tyki : Hm... Tu en es sûr ? X)

Lavi : Oui !

Tyki : Tu as tord. u.u (il bluffe)

Lavi : Non mais c'est bon, je sais qu'il te croira pas.

Tyki : Alors rentre en attendant gentiment son retour.

Lavi : Non (l'enlace)

Tyki : Tu es en manque ? Paye-toi un gigolo. u.u

Lavi : Non. u.u

Tyki : Alors merci de partir.

Lavi : Mais ! Ça te couterait quoi de te soulager avec moi ?

Tyki : J'ai pas envi, c'est tout.

Lavi : T.T

Tyki (s'en va)

Lavi (Le suit)

Tyki (soupire)

Lavi (Sourit)

Tyki (va au casino)

Lavi (Le suit toujours)

Tyki (joue au poker)

Lavi (Le regarde silencieusement)

Tyki (empoche quelques milliers)

Lavi (Lui fait un câlin)

Tyki : Je te donne 1000€ et tu me laisse tranquille. u.u

Lavi : Non u.u

Tyki : Et Yû, tu lui achète pas de cadeaux ?

Lavi : Si mais je sais pas encore quoi et j'ai de l'argent.

Tyki : Et bah cherche au lieu de me coller aux basques.

Lavi : Non, pas temps qu'on aura pas couché ensemble.

Tyki : Mais pourquoi tu y tien tant ?

Lavi (se met à y réfléchir)

Tyki (rentre à la maison)

Lavi (Le suit tout en réfléchissant)

Tyki (va dans sa chambre)

Lavi (Le suit toujours, perdu dans ses pensées)

Tyki : Bon tu trouve ?

Lavi : Ban d'abord, Yû a dit que je pouvais. u.u

Tyki : -.-

Lavi : Et puis tu es en abstinence alors j'en profite.

Tyki : -''

Lavi : Ça suffit ou je dois encore chercher ?

Tyki : Cherche encore. u.u

Lavi : Le fait que tu refuse comme ça me donne plus envie ! U.u

Tyki : contente-toi de Yû !

Lavi : Mais où est passé mon soumis infidèle ? (sort) c'est décevant !

Tyki : * enfin tranquille *

Lavi (va voir Momo)

Allen : qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Lavi : Ça fait longtemps que tu n'es pas sorti... Tu as soif ?

Allen : n-non c'est bon...

Lavi : Tu es sûr ?

Allen (acquiesce)

Lavi (lui fait un câlin) : n'hésite pas si tu as besoin

Allen : ... (le mord et boit)

Lavi (Caresse doucement ces cheveux)

Allen (le lâche après quelque seconde)

Lavi : Bien... (se lève et s'en va)

Allen (reste enfermé dans sa chambre)

Lavi (sort se nourrir)

Yû (rentre la nuit)

Lavi (Rentre aussi, les vêtements bien abimés)

Yû (attend dans la chambre de Lavi)

Lavi (Va dans sa chambre en arrachant son haut qui le gênait, voit Yû) : alors toi... (lui saute dessus)

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi (Le serre contre lui) : où étais tu passé ?

Yû : J'ai été faire le point.

Lavi : Ah...

Yû (l'embrasse) : * et j'avais pas envi de rentrer *

Lavi : * Mais tu es rentré quand même... *

Yû : * juste pour toi *

Lavi (Sourit) : * merci... *

Yû (l'embrasse langoureusement)

Lavi (participe, caresse sa nuque)

Yû : * alors, c'est quoi mon cadeau ? *

Lavi : * Ahahah tu sauras pas *

Yû : * j'aime pas les surprises *

Lavi : * Ok u.u *

Yû : * alors ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? *

Lavi : * Je te le dirais pas même sous la torture *

Yû : J'ai une torture très efficace.

Lavi : Mais bien sûr.

Yû (Le couche sur le lit, l'embrasse dans le cou)

Lavi : C'est pas de la torture ça...

Yû (le déshabille, dit à Tyki de ramener des chaine)

Lavi : Ah ça y est je sais, tu vas me chauffer et me laisser en plan.

Yû : Bien deviné. (attache Lavi)

Lavi : Peu importe je dirai rien !

Yû : Mouais... (caresse l'entrejambe de Lavi)

Lavi (Ferme l'œil et soupire de plaisir)

Yû (l'embrasse, continue de le caresser)

Lavi (Est déjà excité)

Yû (arrête, enlève sa chemise)

Lavi (Mate en souriant)

Yû : Alors tu me dis ?

Lavi : Non. x)

Yû (recommence ses caresses)

Lavi (gémit doucement)

Yû : Alors ? (ralentit le rythme)

Lavi : UxU

Yû (retire son pantalon, il ne lui reste que son boxer) [bave Lavi il enlèvera rien de plus xD]

Lavi : *µ*

Yû : Si tu en veux plus je veux savoir ce que tu vas m'offrir.

Lavi : è_é non !

Yû : Tant pis pour toi. (prend un cigarette, fume en regardant Lavi) [en le matant plus exactement]

Lavi (détourne la tête et boude)

Yû (finit sa clope, s'allonge à côté de lui, effleure sa verge du bout des doigts)

Lavi : O.O ! ...

Yû : x) (continue ses effleurements)

Lavi : Hhh... A-arrête... je dirai rien du tout !

Yû : Je n'arrêterais pas... (continue encore et encore)

Lavi (gémit faiblement en fermant l'œil)

Yû (sans prévenir, le griffe)

Lavi (un hoquet de surprise et de plaisir lui échappe)

Yû : Tu vas tenir combien de temps comme ça ? (laisse trainer sa main vers son intimité)

Lavi : jusqu'après minuit.

Yû : On verra... (caresse son intimité sans la pénétrer)

Lavi (écarte automatiquement les jambes)

Yû (retire sa main)

Lavi (soupire de mécontentement)

Yû (embrasse son cou, puis son épaule, en lui griffant les hanches)

Lavi : arrête de me tenter !

Yû : ... x) (continue)

Lavi (essaye de bouder mais gémit malgré lui)

Yû (se met au dessus de Lavi, frotte leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre et chuchote à son oreille) : le supplice cessera quand tu me diras tout...

Lavi : combien de fois dois-je te le répéter ? Je ne dirai rien temps que nous ne serons pas le 6 u_u

Yû : Il reste pas moins de 4h.

Lavi : et bien tu attendras.

Yû : Es-tu sûr de tenir ? (fait glisser une main le long de son torse)

Lavi : oui. u_u

Yû (l'embrasse, le mord à la lèvre, faisant toujours de douces caresses)

Lavi (participe à ses baisers)

Yû (stoppe le baiser brusquement)

Lavi (grogne, languis)

Yû (lui mordille le lobe, presse son genoux contre l'entrejambe du lapin)

Lavi (gémit)

Yû (augmente la pression petit à petit, le regarde dans les yeux)

Lavi (le fixe aussi, désireux et ouvrant la bouche petit à petit à cause de la pression)

Yû (relâche la pression d'un coup)

Lavi : Hhh...

Yû: Mon lapin ? (prend son membre en main)

Lavi (soupire un oui de plaisir)

Yû : Dis-moi ce que c'est... (commence une lente série de vas-et-viens)

Lavi : ... non...

Yû (ralentit le mouvement) : si...

Lavi (gémit à nouveau)

Yû (le mord dans le cou)

Lavi (crie de plaisir)

Yû (boit son sang)

Lavi (gémit doucement de joie)

Yû (lâche sa gorge, accélère ses vas-et-viens et arrête avant qu'il jouisse)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (fait glisser sa main de l'entrejambe jusqu'à son intimité, et le pénètre)

Lavi (ferme l'œil en criant)

Yû (retire immédiatement ses doigts)

Lavi : ... Yû...

Yû : Oui ?

Lavi : continu de me torturer et le cadeau, tu ne l'aura que demain soir !

Yû : Je serais parti demain soir.

Lavi : parti où ?

Yû : Je sais pas encore... là où la route me mènera.

Lavi : ... p-pourquoi ?

Yû : Parce que je hais mon anniversaire, et que tous les vampires qui me connaissent vont venir le fêter...

Lavi : ...

Yû : Je veux juste savoir ce que tu compte m'offrir, après je disparais.

Lavi : ... tu repars juste après ?

Yû : J'aurais quitté la ville avant minuit.

Lavi : ... (une boule dans la gorge)

Yû : Je reviendrais quand les autres seront rentrés chez eux.

Lavi (arrache les chaines qui l'attachaient)

Yû (surpris)

Lavi (le repousse et se rhabille)

Yû : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Lavi : rien

Yû : Lavi... ne m'oblige pas à me répéter.

Lavi (fouille dans un sac et lui lance le paquet avec le ryūteki [c'est une flûte] et fout Yû à la porte) : Voila ton cadeau ! (ferme à clé)

Yû : ... Lavi...

Lavi (s'assoit par terre et boude) : A dans deux jours.

Yû : ... Veux-tu m'accompagner ?

Lavi : ... (va ouvrir la porte) oui...

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû : Et ça c'est pour le cadeau... (le repousse un peu, et l'embrasse)

Lavi (participe avidement)

Yû (rompt le baiser après une minute) : On s'en va ?

Lavi (fait oui de la tête)

Yû (va dans sa chambre, s'habiller et prend quelques affaires et bien sur le ryūteki)

Lavi (fait de même et va dehors)

Yû (met les bagages dans le coffre, et monte dans la voiture, côté conducteur)

Lavi (va côté passager)

Yû (l'embrasse sur la joue, puis démarre)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Ils quittent la ville, Yû roule sans destination particulière.

Lavi (regarde dehors)

Yû : Tu voudrais aller où ?

Lavi : ... là où tu es. u_u

Yû : Et où veux-tu que je sois ?

Lavi : avec moi ... non mieux, en moi. x)

Yû : Ouais, ouais, plus tard... donne-moi un lieu.

Lavi : -.-"

Yû : Y'a pas une ville que tu voudrais visiter ?

Lavi : Non. u_u

Yû : u_u tu sers à rien.

Lavi : je sais... ah au faite ! Entre moi et Tyki, lequel est le meilleur au lit ?

Yû : é.ê pourquoi cette question ?

Lavi : parce qu'on s'est un peu disputé sur ce sujet, il a dit que j'étais pas doué alors j'ai dit qu'il était autant que moi sauf qu'il maintient qu'il est le meilleur et on devait te le demander u_u""

Yû : -''''''''''

Lavi : alors ?

Yû : Je connais pas le niveau actuel de Tyki.

Lavi : bon alors... son niveau quand j'étais humain

Yû : J'ai rien fait avec lui depuis des siècles. -.-

Lavi : Ah bon ? O.O

Yû : La dernière c'était... (réfléchit) en 1700 et des poussière je crois...

Lavi : et c'était bien ?

Yû : ouais.

Lavi : mieux qu'avec moi aujourd'hui ?

Yû : ... rahh mais je sais plus, il s'est passé plein de trucs entre temps

Lavi : -.-"

Yû : Tsss.

Lavi : ...

Yû (ne dit plus rien)

Lavi : je t'ai énervé ?

Yû : non.

Lavi : ... Ibiza ?

Yû : Hm. Ok.

Lavi (embrasse sa joue, puis descend dans son cou)

Yû : Lavi, je conduis.

Lavi : arrête-toi... la route est déserte... (passe sa langue sur sa peau)

Yû : J'ai pas envi de m'arrêter. [il ment xD]

Lavi : vraiment ? (le mordille et caresse doucement son torse)

Yû (freine brusquement, arrête la voiture et se jette sur ses lèvres)

Lavi (approfondit le baiser, joue avec sa langue)

Yû (caresse sa nuque, glisse ses main plus bas, les passe sous son T-shirt)

Lavi (abaisse le siège, le tire pour l'allonger sur lui, dévorant ses lèvres)

Yû (désormais à califourchon sur Lavi, lui retire son haut, passe une main dans son boxer)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir, défait le pantalon de Yû)

Yû (caresse son membre, dévore gentiment son cou)

Lavi (vient peloter les fesses de Yû-doudou, gémissant pour ses caresses)

Yû : hhh... (défait le pantalon de Lavi, augmente le rythme de ses vas-et-viens avec sa main)

Lavi (se cambre, près à jouir)

Yû (arrête, retire ses vêtement, et laisse Lavi le pénétrer)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir intense, le dévore du regard)

Yû (l'embrasse, bouge son bassin)

Lavi (gémit) * veux-tu qu'on échange de place ? ou tu vas gérer ? x) *

Yû : * on échange. Il faudrait pas que je sois crevé pour conduire x) *

Lavi (rit et inverse les positions, démarrant de doux mouvement)

Yû (gémit doucement, le serre contre lui)

Lavi (le tient fermement et est progressivement plus violent)

Yû (gémit plus fort) : * plus vite... *

Lavi (accélère et ralentit automatiquement)

Yû (lui griffe le dos)

Lavi (chuchote) : tu as été très cruel tout à l'heure tu sais?

Yû : Et alors ? ... C'est moi le maître...

Lavi : oui maitre... (embrasse son cou)

Yû : hhh... maintenant, accélère...

Lavi (accélère pour de bon)

Yû (crie de plaisir)

Lavi (persécute continuellement sa prostate à chaque mouvement toujours de plus en plus violent)

Yû (crie de plus en plus fort)

Lavi (continue à ce rythme quelques minutes)

Yû (crie toujours, jouit)

Lavi (jouit aussi)

Yû (le serre davantage contre lui)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû : * pour le premier anniversaire que je "fête" c'est pas mal... *

Lavi (rit) : * c'est sur u_u c'est le premier que tu passe avec moi *

Yû : * il te sera surement difficile de faire mieux l'année prochaine *

Lavi : * ça ne sera pas faute d'essayer * (sourire pervers)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (mordille sa lèvre, le pelote)

Yû (le pénètre d'un doigt)

Lavi (crie de surprise)

Yû (lui mordille le cou, rajoute un deuxième doigt)

Lavi (bouge sur ses doigts et gémit)

Yû (fait quelques mouvements avec ceux-ci puis les retire)

Lavi (le regarde, impatient)

Yû (le pénètre de son sexe)

Lavi (soupire de plaisir)

Yû (commence à bouger lentement)

Lavi (l'accompagne, en pleine extase)

Yû (inverse à nouveau les positions pour être plus à l'aise, et accélère)

Lavi (gémit plus fort)

Yû (ralentit, le pénètre moins profondément) [méchant xD]

Lavi (le regarde surpris)

Yû (lui sourit, ralentit encore)

Lavi (crie son prénom, d'une façon très érotique, le supplie d'aller plus vite)

Yû (garde son sourire, ne va pas plus vite) [il l'embête beaucoup]

Lavi : ... pourquoi tu fais ça ? ...

Yû : Avoue que ça te plait...

Lavi : Non ! _

Yû : Faut savoir faire durer le plaisir.

Lavi (le regarde, d'abord un peu surpris puis sourit) : oui.

Yû (l'embrasse puis accélère lentement)

Lavi (se cambre, gémissant son nom plusieurs fois)

Yû (accélère encore, devient violent)

Lavi (crie, le serre contre lui)

Yû (touche son point G à plusieurs reprises)

Lavi (hurle désormais)

Yû (continue un moment, puis jouit)

Lavi (épuisé, se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le calle bien contre lui, le berce)

Lavi (s'endort, un sourire aux lèvres)

Yû (se rhabille, et rhabille Lavi comme il peut pour pas le réveiller, se réinstalle au volant et redémarre)

Lavi (dort)

Yû (conduit quelques heures)

* * *

Reviews ?


	36. Chapitre 36

Chapitre enfin en ligne \o/

je suis toujours aussi peu motivée pour les mettre XD

Bonne lecture

* * *

En fin de matinée, Yû fait une pause sur une aire de repos.

Lavi (se réveille) : =.=

Yû : Bien dormi ?

Lavi (le regarde et lui fait un grand sourire) : Oui !

Yû (lui caresse la joue et descend de la voiture pour se dégourdir un peu)

Lavi (s'apprête à faire de même, voit comment Yû l'a rhabillé) : O.O ... -.-" (se rhabille correctement)

Yû (marche un peu, s'étire)

Lavi (le rejoint, sautant sur son dos)

Yû : je te manquais déjà ?

Lavi : Voui (le câline)

Yû (profite de l'étreinte)

Lavi (l'embrasse doucement)

Yû (participe avidement)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Yû (cesse le baiser) : Lavi... v'là le petit dej...

Une voiture vient sur l'aire de repos.

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : ça tombe à pic. (regarde les occupants, une famille, les deux parents, plus un enfant d'environ 5ans)

Lavi (regarde aussi, ronronne presque)

Yû (sourit, lui caresse le menton) : Qui prend qui ?

Lavi : je prends l'homme (se lèche les lèvres)

Yû : Comme tu veux. (l'embrasse sur la joue)

Les "futurs repas" descendent de la voiture, les regarde.

Lavi (rit doucement, s'avance vers eux)

Yû (le suit, lui tient la main)

Lavi (arrive près des humains)

Homme : Bonjour, je peux vous aider ?

Lavi (sourire) : oui (l'attrape au niveau du col et le jette au sol)

La femme crie de surprise, prend son enfant dans ses bras, recule, heurte Yû qui est allé derrière elle.

Lavi (se met à cheval sur l'homme au sol et s'attaque à son cou)

L'homme crie de douleur, la femme hurle, l'enfant pleure.

Yû (mord la femme à la gorge, l'enfant tombe au sol, pleure essaie de s'enfuir)

Lavi (Boit le sang de l'homme, attrapant l'enfant au passage)

Yû (avale le sang de la femme, la lâche une fois qu'elle est morte)

Lavi (en finit avec l'homme, regarde l'enfant)

Yû (s'approche d'eux)

Lavi (sourit)

L'enfant, est mort de peur, pleure et tremble.

Lavi (attrape doucement son poignet, respire son parfum)

Enfant (se débat)

Lavi (le tient fermement) : Yû-doudou, on partage ?

Yû : D'accord.

L'enfant (pleure toujours) : lâche... moi...

Lavi (dégage la gorge de l'enfant et le mord, amenant Yû près d'eux)

L'enfant crie de douleur, Yû le mord également

Lavi (boit, tout en laissant du sang a Yû)

Yû (boit aussi)

L'enfant meurt [pauvre de lui u_u]

Lavi (se relève)

Yû (va lécher le sang perlant au coin des lèvres de Lavi)

Lavi (vient taquiner sa langue de la sienne)

Yû (l'embrasse une fois le sang éliminé)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû : Il faut partir avant que quelqu'un vienne.

Lavi : oui (va à la voiture)

Yû (de même, démarre)

Lavi (le regarde, souriant)

Yû (regarde la route, tient la main de Lavi) [pas prudent de conduire d'une main u_u]

Lavi (le regarde toujours rêveur)

Yû (conduit sans faire attention à lui)

Lavi (rêve toujours)

Ils arrivent en milieu d'après midi.

Lavi : O.O

Yû : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : Arrête-toi... (regarde aux alentour, au aguets)

Yû (s'arrête sur le côté de la route, le regarde)

Lavi (toujours sur ses gardes, verrouille les portes puis) : ... (lui saute dessus) BON ANNIVERSAIRE XD

Yû : ... u_u"""" tout ça pour ça...

Lavi (lui fait un beau et grand sourire [*µ*])

Yû (sourire forcé) [parce qu'il aime toujours pas ce jour] : merci...

Lavi : tu n'es pas obligé de sourire tu sais ? xD

Yû (ne sourit plus)

Lavi (éclate de rire)

Yû : -_-""" (redémarre, en silence)

Lavi : Nee aller, fais pas une tête d'enterrement non plus. u_u

Yû : Je garderais cette tête jusqu'à minuit !

Lavi : même si je te saute dessus ?

Yû : Oui.

Lavi : même si... je te dis que je t'aime ?

Yû : ...

Lavi : Yû, je t'aime... plus que tout au monde...

Yû (esquisse un p'tit sourire) : Je t'aime aussi...

Lavi (sourit et embrasse sa joue)

Yû (croise rapidement son regard et se reconcentre sur la route)

Lavi : plus envie de vivre ? J'me suicide au Nutella.

Yû : é.ê ?

Lavi : Non rien…

Yû : hm... je vais te déposer à l'asile le plus proche hein ?

Lavi : Hum... cela demande réflexion u_u

Yû : Bah réfléchie vite, y'en a un pas loin d'ici.

Lavi : si j'y vais, tu m'accompagne ?

Yû : Je suis pas fou u_u ... j'ai rien dit.

Lavi : alors non. u_u

Yû : ça me ferait des vacances pourtant...

Lavi : ... bon d'accord... (prend un air triste) [il fait semblant]

Yû : Je déconne. Je crois qu'au bout de 2 ou 3 siècle tu me manquerais.

Lavi : 2 ou 3 ?

Yû : j'ai dit ça comme ça.

Lavi : seulement 2 ou 3 ?

Yû : Bon d'accord... peut-être qu'au bout de 1000ans je me dirais : j'ai connu un rouquin… Comment il s'appelait déjà ... Mmm... Lavi c'est ça ? Faudrait que je le revoie.

Lavi : laisse tomber, je serais déjà maqué avec quelqu'un d'autre u_u [c'est faux]

Yû : Hm. Sauf que tu m'appartiens.

Lavi : Oui, c'est pas pour me déplaire parfois... (lui tire la langue)

Yû : ça t'a déjà déplu ?

Lavi (réfléchis pendant lloooonnngtemps)

Yû : En toute honnêteté ça donne ?

Lavi : jamais...

Yû : Malgré tout ce que j'ai fait ?

Lavi : binh en faite... il y a quelques fois où... tu m'as fait seulement peur... où tu m'a mal parlé... mais sinon ça va.

Yû : Hm...

Lavi : ...

Yû (reste silencieux jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent)

Lavi (se remémore tous les moments passés avec Yû)

Yû (arrive devant un hôtel luxueux [4 étoiles cette fois])

Lavi : y a pas 5 étoiles ? x)

Yû : ... non. u_u

Lavi : Zut alors (rit et l'embrasse)

Yû : Si on va dans une capitale, peut-être...

Lavi : c'est comme tu veux.

Yû : non, c'est bon, on reste là.

Lavi (lui sourit)

Quelqu'un vient prendre les bagages, et les conduits à l'accueil.

Lavi (regarde Yû)

Yû (à l'accueil) : Une chambre pour deux, le mieux que vous ayez.

Réceptionniste : Vous avez de quoi payer ?

Lavi (se retient de rire au nez du gars)

Yû : Non, bien sûr, on n'a pas un rond. -.-

Réceptionniste : C'est 1000€ la nuit dans la suite la plus luxueuse.

Yû : On prend.

Réceptionniste : Combien de nuit ?

Yû (regarde Lavi) : * combien ? *

Lavi : * Hm... ça dépend combien de temps tu veux rester éloigné de la maison ... une semaine ? *

Yû : * Ok * on réserve pour une semaine.

Réceptionniste : ça fera 7000€.

Yû : Merci, je sais compter... u_u

Lavi (enlace Yû par la taille) : * ça dépend x) *

Yû : * Toi, tu la ferme * (paye, prend la clé et va vers l'ascenseur)

Lavi : ... (le suit, tête basse)

Dans l'ascenseur.

Yû : ...

Lavi : pourquoi tu as réagis comme ça ?

Yû : Hm ? je disais pas ça pour être méchant. Mais tu m'avais déconcentré l'autre fois.

Lavi : ...

Yû (soupire) : Excuse-moi.

Lavi : d'accord... (il ne dit pas c'est pas grave ^^)

Yû : ... (l'ascenseur arrive à leur étage, va vers la chambre)

Lavi (le suit, silencieux)

Yû (ouvre la porte, entre)

Lavi : ... *.* un lit en baldaquin... han une piscine à débordement... ah la salle de bain de ouf... (continue de commenter la chambre en la parcourant de long en large comme un gosse)

Yû (s'assoit sur le sofa dans un coin de la pièce, le regarde)

Lavi (toujours pareil, un sourire innocent et enfantin sur les lèvres) : Des chocolats ! *O* ... ah zut, je peux plus en manger…

Yû : ...

Lavi (court à la fenêtre, regarde la piscine et la vue)

Yû (soupire en silence)

Lavi : ... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Yû : Rien... je suis fatigué, c'est tout.

Lavi : ah...

Yû (ferme les yeux) : * une journée à conduire ça crève. *

Lavi : * tu veux un câlin ou de la tranquillité ? *

Yû : * Les deux c'est possible ? *

Lavi (va lui faire un câlin silencieusement)

Yû (se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (le berce doucement)

Yû (ne s'endort pas)

Lavi (reste comme ça)

Yû (rouvre les yeux, regarde dans la vague)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : ...

Lavi (s'écarte)

Yû (le regarde, surpris)

Lavi : ... tu... ça va ?

Yû : Oui... t'en fais pas.

Lavi : ... (le reprend dans ses bras)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : si jamais il y a quoique ce soit... dis le moi... s'il te plait (resserre son étreinte)

Yû : Y'a rien...

Lavi : ...

Yû : ... je sais que tu m'en veux pour tout à l'heure...

Lavi : ah...

Yû : je le pensais pas... on dit des paroles en l'air des fois.

Lavi : oui je sais.

Yû : Je suis désolé que ça t'ait blessé.

Lavi : merci pour tes excuses... c'est tout oublié. (embrasse son front)

Yû (le resserre un peu plus)

Lavi (sourit un peu)

Yû : tu veux bien chanter ?

Lavi : chanter ? O.O ... mais je chante faux. u_u""

Yû : Mais non, tu as une belle voix... fais-le pour moi s'il-te-plait...

Lavi : euh... d'accord (resserre son étreinte et commence à chanter)

Yû (écoute la chanson)

Lavi (chante toujours)

Yû (finit par s'endormir, bercé par la mélodie)

Lavi (le regarde, l'allonge confortablement)

Yû (dort)

Lavi (se détache de lui)

Yû (remue un peu, dort toujours)

Lavi (le laisse dormir, va à la piscine [en faite ils ont une terrasse et piscine privée qui vont avec la chambre], se baigne tranquillement)

Yû (dort encore)

Lavi (barbote jusqu'à son réveil)

Le soir.

Yû (émerge doucement)

Lavi (sous l'eau, attend)

Yû (se redresse, va à la salle de bain se passer de l'eau froide sur la figure)

Lavi (sort de l'eau, regarde le ciel étoilé)

Yû (ressort de la salle de bain, regarde Lavi)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû (sourit aussi, le rejoint sur la terrasse, mais ne va pas dans l'eau)

Lavi : tu veux pas te baigner ? x)

Yû : non. (pose ses coudes sur la rambarde, regarde la ville)

Lavi : Pourquoi ?

Yû : J'ai pas envi.

Lavi : et si je viens te chercher ?

Yû : non...

Lavi (fait une moue boudeuse et retourne sous l'eau) [il a pas de maillot de bain *Q*]

Yû (regarde toujours le paysage) [Yû pas réveillé = Yû qui tilte rien xD]

Lavi (ressort de l'eau) : Yû ?

Yû : Hm ?

Lavi : je peux me faire plaisir tout seul ?

Yû : s'tu veux...

Lavi : -.-

Yû (baille)

Lavi (commence à se caresser d'une main, l'autre bras accoudé au rebord)

Yû : ... bon, moi je vais me recoucher. (rentre)

Lavi : Hey reviens !

Yû (rentre) : * tu as pas besoin de moi et je veux dormir *

Lavi (soupire et se laisse glisser sous l'eau coule au fond)

Yû (se couche, mais dort pas)

Lavi (s'amuse à faire des bulles sous l'eau, un peu triste)

Yû : * Tu me rejoins ? je veux un câlin *

Lavi (remonte à la surface et sort de l'eau [un Lapin sexy tout mouillé] et rentre)

Yû (le regarde) : par contre, si tu voulais bien te sécher...

Lavi : -.- (va à la salle de bain)

Yû (l'attend)

Lavi (revient, sec et en caleçon)

Yû (lui fait un câlin une fois qu'il est dans le lit)

Lavi (le câline doucement)

Yû (l'embrasse dans le cou, et ferme les yeux)

Lavi (le laisse faire et est parti pour dormir)

Yû (s'endort)

Lavi (dort aussi)

Yû (dans son sommeil, pousse violement Lavi)

Lavi (tombe sur le sol et gémit) : hey mais ça va pas ?

Yû (dort toujours, se recroqueville sur lui-même)

Lavi : ... (le regarde, va le prendre dans ses bras)

Yû (se débat faiblement)

Lavi : Yû ? (le secoue gentiment)

Yû (se réveille, regarde Lavi, un peu perdu)

Lavi : ça va ?

Yû (fait oui de la tête)

Lavi : ah bon ? T-T (frotte là où il s'est cogné la tête) moi, je vais éviter de dormir trop près hein ?

Yû : ... désolé... (se lève)

Lavi : où tu vas ?

Yû (va dans la salle de bain, va sous la douche [tout habillé] et s'asperge d'eau froide)

Lavi : ... (le laisse, ne bouge pas, se replie sur lui même en l'attendant)

Yû (ressort trempé)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (se passe une main sur le visage, enlève ses fringues pour en prendre des sèches)

Lavi (le quitte des yeux)

Yû (se change, va s'assoir sur le sofa)

Lavi : ... (va le rejoindre)

Yû : Tu pouvais rester coucher...

Lavi : je peux rester près de toi...

Yû (le prend dans ses bras)

Lavi : c'était un mauvais rêve ?

Yû : Hm... Un peu trop réel à mon goût...

Lavi : qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

Yû : Y'avait Lulu...

Lavi : elle te faisait du mal ?

Yû : Comme d'hab ouais...

Lavi : ... on n'en a jamais reparlé mais... tu... j'ai bien fait de la tuer ?

Yû : Oui...

Lavi : aurais-tu... peur de devenir comme elle ?

Yû : ...

Lavi : désolé, j'aurais pas du en parler, oublie ça...

Yû : C'est parce que Tyki avait fait la comparaison que tu dis ça ?

Lavi : oui... et aussi à partir du moment où je t'ai dit les fois où ça m'avait déplu que tu sois mon maitre... tu es devenu bizarre...

Yû : ...

Lavi : mais laisse tomber...

Yû : Non... développe ta pensée.

Lavi : ... Yû... tout es dit... c'est à toi de m'expliquer...

Yû : ... Je sais pas quoi dire. (se lève et va sur la terrasse)

Lavi (le suit et s'arrête à la porte)

Yû (se prend la tête entre les mains, regarde le vide) [ils sont au dernier étage]

Lavi (va près de lui, inquiet)

Yû (tourne la tête pour que Lavi ne le voit pas)

Lavi : ... (ne cherche pas à le regarder) si on tombe de cette hauteur, est-ce que l'on meurt ?

Yû : Non...

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : ... va te recoucher...

Lavi : c'est un ordre ?

Yû : Oui.

Lavi : ... (s'incline et retourne se coucher)

Yû (soupire, s'assoit par terre, repense à tout ce qu'il s'est passé depuis la mort de Lulu)

Lavi (dort)

Yû : ... * je suis le roi des imbéciles... Tyki a raison je deviens comme elle... *

Lavi (dort toujours)

Yû (se lève, regarde Lavi à travers la vitre)

Lavi (se blottit dans les couvertures)

Yû : ... (se retourne pour ne plus le voir)

Lavi (dort toujours)

Yû (entre, laisse un mot, et s'en va)

Lavi (se réveille plus tard, trouve le mot)

{je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça, mis j'ai besoin d'être seul pour réfléchir, profite du séjour, je reviens bientôt. Je t'aime}

Lavi (se recouche et décide de ne plus bouger jusqu'à son retour)

Yû (ne bouge pas de la jetée jusqu'à ce qu'une personne inquiète de ne pas le voir bouger, aille le voir, il repart vers l'hôtel, mais n'ose pas entrer)

Lavi : ...

Yû (après ... 1 ou 2h, se décide à entrer)

Lavi (le regarde) : ...

Yû : ... (baisse la tête)

Lavi (se redresse, tend les bras vers lui en recommençant à pleurer)

Yû : Arrête de pleurer... (ne va pas vers lui)

Lavi : ... (se lève et va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain)

Yû : ...

Lavi (reste enfermé longtemps)

Yû (va contre la porte de la salle de bain) : ... Tyki avait raison...

Lavi (ne répond pas, mordille ses poignets)

Yû : ... Je suis entrain de devenir comme elle... je... faire du mal aux autres me fait plaisir... je suis un monstre...

Lavi (regarde son sang couler)

Yû (vu que Lavi ne répond pas, retourne s'isoler sur la terrasse)

Lavi (finit par sortir et ranger ses affaires)

Yû (le regarde) : ...

Lavi (prend son sac et murmure) : moi aussi j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul...

Yû (baisse la tête)

Lavi : Il faut que je t'explique pourquoi…

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : je m'en vais parce que j'ai peur… pas parce que je suis blessé… Personnellement j'en ai rien à foutre que tu me fasses souffrir… Ton problème est que tu deviens trop égoïste, que tu ne pense plus aux personnes qui t'entourent mais tu les retiens en les faisant souffrir… dans un sens, tu affirmes ta supériorité… Donc il est normal que tu éprouve du plaisir mais dans un autre sens… ton exemple, ton modèle était un vrai monstre et tu as la hantise de devenir comme elle… mais tu es très différent de Lulu… tout d'abord parce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'il se passe… Je peux juste te donner un simple conseil qui est de regarder les gens qui t'entoure, d'être plus attentif et essayer de les apprécier... Ça peut paraitre beaucoup... Mais si tu ne veux pas rester dans cette angoisse... Change ta façon de voir les choses... Je reviens bientôt, profite bien du séjour. Je t'aime. (tourne les talons et marche vers la sortie)

Yû : ... (le regarde partir)

Lavi (quitte l'hôtel et attend d'être dehors pour fondre en larme)

Yû (regarde dans le vide)

Lavi va en centre ville, s'assoit dans une petite ruelle et continue de verser son sang en larmes.

Yû (range ses affaires, quitte l'hôtel prend la voiture et commence à partir pour rentrer à la maison, envoie un texto à Lavi) : je rentre à la maison. Rejoins-moi là-bas quand tu le voudras.

Quelques semaines plus tard.

Lavi (rentre dans la maison en poussant un long soupire)

Tyki : Lavi ? Tu vas bien ?

Lavi : hein ? =.= super !

Tyki : ça se voit pas. Va donc te reposer.

Lavi : Ah oui bonne idée ^^"(s'effondre dans ses bras)

Tyki : -" (le porte à la salle de bain et lui coule un bain)

Lavi (à moitié dans les vapes) : où il est Yû ?

Tyki : notre vénéré maitre s'est enfermé dans son cercueil dès son retour.

Lavi : Oh... (va le voir) Yû ?

Le cercueil est fermé.

Lavi : ... (approche mais trop fatigué, trébuche et s'étale par terre) T.T

Tyki : tu devrais te reposer avant de lui parler.

Lavi : ... (se relève difficilement) j'ai pas fait Ibiza-ici à pied pour attendre ! "" (a du mal à tenir debout)

Tyki : il sait même pas que tu es là. u.u

Lavi : Il dort c'est ça ? (retombe dans ses bras)

Tyki : A ce niveau... Je dirais qu'il hiberne. XD

Lavi (s'endort)

Tyki : -.- (porte Lavi jusqu'à sa chambre et le couche)

Lavi (Dort dort dort et dort)

Tyki (est avec sa pousse de soja) [Yû a levé l'abstinence]

Yû (dort toujours dans son cercueil)

Lavi (Se réveille en plein forme, va revoir Yû, ouvre le cercueil)

Yû (est immobile, a les yeux fermés) [un (non) mort quoi u.u]

Lavi (le réveille)

Yû (le regarde) : ... (son visage n'affiche aucune expression) [après des semaines à pas bougé il est rigide xD, je déconne]

Lavi : ... Bonjour... Ça va ?

Yû : hm...

Lavi : désolé d'être rentré si tard...

Yû : ... On est quel jour ? (il sait pas parce qu'il a dormi tout le temps)

Lavi : On est le 13 juillet...

Yû : Déjà...

Lavi : Oui... Je suis revenu à pied... Je me suis perdu une dizaine de fois, j'ai du me battre contre plusieurs vampires, j'ai eu du mal à dormir et à me nourrir mais j'ai réussi à revenir ! ^^"

Yû : ...

Tyki : Lavi, ne t'attend pas à ce qu'il soit bavard, ça faisait un mois qu'il dormait.

Lavi : ... (fait un doux câlin à Yû)

Yû (un peu amorphe, finit par répondre doucement à l'étreinte)

Lavi (Caresse ses cheveux et s'écarte, sourit tendrement)

Yû (fait signe à Tyki de venir plus près, boit un peu de son sang, puis se lève de son cercueil)

Lavi (Le regarde)

Yû : je peux savoir pourquoi tu es rentré à pied ? =.=

Lavi : J'avais plus d'argent et de crédit ^^"

Yû : Et pourquoi tu n'en as pas demandé ?

Lavi : J'osais pas.

Yû : Tss... Tyki, va me couler un bain. [pas de s'il te plait]

Tyki (obéit)

Lavi (Le regarde quelques secondes puis baisse la tête)

Yû : Un problème Lavi ?

Lavi : Non rien ^^ (sort de la chambre)

Yû : u.u (va dans la salle de bain, se laver)

Lavi (Va dans sa chambre, faire un peu le vide dans sa tête et son corps endolori)

Allen (vient le voir)

Lavi (Le regarde) : salut Momo

Allen : salut... Tu vas bien ?

Lavi : Oui et toi ?

Allen : Oui ^^ Yû a enlevé l'abstinence quand il est rentré, du coup ça a pas duré un mois.

Lavi (Sourit) : super.

Allen : Par contre... Il n'y avait aucune expression sur son visage et dans sa voix.

Lavi : ...

Allen : Tu sais pourquoi ?

Lavi : C'est personnel.

Allen : Hm, d'accord...

Lavi (Lui sourit)

Allen (sourit aussi) : bon je te laisse, Tyki et moi on va en ville ^^

Lavi : Amusez vous bien. x)

Allen : Merci (s'en va avec Tyki)

Lavi (Regarde le vide, perdu dans ses pensées)

* * *

Reviews ?


	37. Chapitre 37

Voici un chapitre... affreusement court... Et qui dit chapitre court, dit deux chapitre dans la journée ^^"""

Bonne lecture

* * *

Yû (est sorti de la salle de bain, va dans le salon)

Lavi (Ne bouge pas)

Yû : * pourquoi tu reste planté là ? *

Lavi : * J'ai rien à faire *

Yû : * trouve quelque chose. *

Lavi (commence à ranger sa chambre)

Yû (regarde la télé)

Lavi (Une fois chambre rangé, se couche dans son cercueil)

Yû (arrête la télé, va jouer de la flûte)

Lavi (L'écoute et sourit)

Yû (joue [super trop génialement bien XD])

Lavi (S'endort)

Yû (joue encore)

Lavi (Dort quelques heures)

Yû (après la flute, la clope)

Lavi (Se réveille et reste allongé)

Yû (va le voir) : je t'ai connu plus actif

Lavi : Je préfère la jouer profil bas.

Yû : Et pourquoi ça ?

Lavi : Je sais pas vraiment dans quel état d'esprit tu es.

Yû : Hm.

Lavi : …

Yû : Et tu ne t'es pas fait une idée ?

Lavi : Tu as l'air d'aller mieux...

Yû : Après un mois à dormir, c'est normal.

Lavi : …

Yû : u.u quand tu voudras parler, tu sais où me trouver. (va dans sa chambre)

Lavi : * Je veux pas parler * (va le voir)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (L'enlace) : * serre moi dans tes bras s'il te plait *

Yû (après quelques secondes, le serre contre lui)

Lavi (Ferme l'œil) : * j'ai plusieurs fois hésité à revenir... *

Yû : * explique-toi *

Lavi : * J'étais à bout... Le temps passait et mes forces me quittaient... Je pensais que si je me dépêchais pas de rentrer, tu m'en voudrais... *

Yû : J'ai pas vu le temps passer.

Lavi : Mais moi si.

Yû : Et c'est juste pour ça que tu hésitais ?

Lavi : … Oui.

Yû : Tu n'avais pas peur de voir ce que j'étais devenu ?

Lavi : Si...

Yû : Alors pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

Lavi : Parce que j'ai pas envie...

Yû : Je te demande pas si tu en as envi, je te demande de tout dire.

Lavi : J'avais peur... Que tu sois devenu vraiment un monstre... Que tu ais blessé ou pire Tyki et Allen. J'ai eu peur que tu perdes les pédales... Et je sais même pas pourquoi j'ai ces craintes !

Yû : Moi je vais te le dire. Tu n'as pas confiance.

Lavi : …

Yû : Je te comprends... J'avais pas confiance en Lulu.

Lavi : Mais j'avais totalement confiance en toi avant.

Yû : Avant... Plus maintenant.

Lavi : S'il te plait, ne le prend pas mal...

Yû : Il n'y a plus qu'une chose que je veux savoir.

Lavi : Laquelle ?

Yû : Je veux une réponse honnête. Comment m'aimes-tu maintenant ?

Lavi : Je t'aime autant. Même plus... Mais je me sens encore plus vulnérable...

Yû : ... (l'embrasse)

Lavi (Participe doucement)

Yû (le serre contre lui, lui mord la lèvre)

Lavi (Répond à l'étreinte, approfondit le baiser)

Yû (passe ses mains sous son T-shirt, lui griffe le dos)

Lavi (Fait de même à sa nuque, joue avec sa langue)

Yû (l'allonge [sans douceur] dans le cercueil, déchire son T-shirt)

Lavi (Le laisse faire, légèrement surpris)

Yû (s'attaque à son cou, le mord, puis descend vers son torse)

Lavi (Gémit doucement)

Yû (mordille longuement un téton, puis continue de descendre)

Lavi (ferme l'œil de plaisir)

Yû (lui retire ses derniers vêtements, lui griffe les hanches)

Lavi (gémit)

Yû (se déshabille, le pénètre violement)

Lavi (crie et se crispe)

Yû (donne de brutaux coups de rein)

Lavi (Hurle mais pas vraiment de plaisir, plutôt d'anxiété, un peu de douleur)

Yû (continue sur sa lancée, le pénètre à chaque fois plus fort, et plus profondément)

Lavi (Essaye de retenir ses hurlements, les larmes aux yeux)

Yû (continue comme ça longtemps, et jouit)

Lavi (Arrête enfin de crier, regarde le vide)

Yû (se retire, se couche à côté)

Lavi (Se décale un peu, silencieux)

Yû (ne le regarde pas)

Lavi (Se rhabille)

Yû (le regarde, voit les larmes) : tu pleure ?

Lavi : euh... C'est juste que j'avais pas très envie... C'est tout.

Yû : ...

Lavi (va prendre une douche)

Yû (se rhabille, reste dans sa chambre, fume)

Lavi (Revient après sa douche et lui fait un câlin)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (Se blottit dans ses bras)

Yû (ne dit pas un mot)

Lavi : Ça va pas ?

Yû : Si. u.u

Lavi : Ok.

Yû : ... Tu avais raison d'avoir peur.

Lavi : Non pas du tout.

Yû : J'ai pas changé.

Lavi : Si...

Yû : En quoi ?

Lavi : Tu as relevé la punition des deux autres.

Yû : ... Et à part ça ?

Lavi : ... Il est un peu trop tôt pour le savoir.

Yû : Hm.

Lavi : Mais pourquoi tu dis ne pas avoir changé ?

Yû : Tu n'en avais pas envi, et je l'avais bien compris avant que tu le dises...

Lavi : Mais je ne pouvais pas te dire non.

Yû : …

Lavi : Ça n'a rien à voir donc tu as changé et en bien... (embrasse sa joue)

Yû (regarde ailleurs)

Lavi : ... (se blottit davantage)

Yû : Tu avais dis toi-même qu'il était encore trop tôt pour le dire.

Lavi : Mais ce n'est que le commencement.

Yû : Mouais… (pas convaincu)

Lavi (Embrasse à nouveau sa joue)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi : Tu sais si tu ne veux pas me voir, je peux partir...

Yû : J'ai jamais dit ça.

Lavi : C'est au cas où tu voudrais être tranquille.

Yû : Non c'est bon.

Lavi : Ok...

Yû (lui prend la main, va au salon)

Lavi (Le suit silencieusement)

Yû (s'assoit sur le canapé, le prend sur ses genoux)

Lavi (l'enlace et sourit)

Yû (pose sa tête sur son épaule)

Lavi (Caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (regarde dans le vide)

Lavi (Le prend par le menton et l'oblige à le regarder)

Yû (le regarde dans les yeux)

Lavi (Le regarde tendrement)

Yû (le regarde toujours, neutre)

Lavi (Son œil s'attriste progressivement)

Yû (détourne le regard)

Lavi (Baisse la tête)

Yû (soupire, et pousse Lavi de ses genoux)

Lavi (Se lève)

Yû (se lève aussi, va prendre une veste)

Lavi (S'assoit par terre, la tête entre les mains)

Yû (le regarde) : qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Lavi : Rien.

Yû : -##

Lavi : J'attends.

Yû : Tu attends quoi ?

Lavi : Que le temps passe et quelqu'un ai besoin de moi...

Yû : ... A+ (sort)

Lavi : ... (ne bouge plus)

Plus tard, Tyki et Allen rentrent, souriants, main dans la main.

Lavi (N'a toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre)

Allen : Lavi, ça ne va pas ?

Lavi : Si. (visage neutre)

Allen : t'es sûr ?

Lavi : Oui…

Allen : alors pourquoi tu reste planté là ?

Lavi : J'attends.

Tyki : il s'est passé un truc entre Yû et toi ?

Lavi : En quoi ça te regarde ?

Tyki : on peut peut-être t'aider.

Lavi : ... Non.

Allen : dis-nous s'il te plait. (va près de lui)

Lavi : Plus tard. (se lève, l'œil rouge et va s'enfermer dans sa chambre)

Tyki : -"

Allen : ...

Lavi (Se mord les poignets, assoiffé)

Allen (entre dans sa chambre)

Lavi (Continue de malmener son bras)

Allen : arrête Lavi ! Si tu as soif, boit mon sang.

Lavi (Secoue la tête et recule)

Allen : Pourquoi tu refuse ?

Lavi : Parce que je veux pas.

Allen : ... Dis-moi ce qu'il a avec Yû pour que tu sois devenu comme ça.

Lavi : ... D'abord... Il m'a baisé comme un chien et après il culpabilise et dit ne pas avoir changé mais ce qu'il comprend pas c'est que ça sera toujours comme ça, que je pourrais jamais refuser même si je le désirais pas et ce qu'il ne comprend pas non plus c'est qu'il lui faudra du temps pour avoir un vrai résultat...

Allen : Un résultat ?

Lavi : Oui il voudrait changer... Ne pas devenir un monstre... Comme Lulubell.

Allen : ... Il est pas sur la bonne voix alors... Vu comment il te traite.

Lavi : Non, moi c'est normal.

Allen : ... Essaie de lui imposer des limites. Si il ne veut vraiment pas devenir comme Lulubell, il ne devra pas les franchir.

Lavi : ...

Allen : Parles-en avec lui.

Lavi : D'accord... J'essaierai.

Allen (lui fait un câlin)

Lavi (Le serre dans ses bras)

Allen (reste comme ça quelques secondes, puis le lâche)

Lavi (S'allonge dans son cercueil)

Allen rejoint Tyki, Yû revient un peu plus tard.

Lavi (N'a pas bougé)

Yû (va le voir)

Le cercueil est fermé.

Yû (s'assoit sur une chaise, attend)

Lavi (Enlève le couvercle et le regarde)

Yû (a les yeux fermés, somnole)

Lavi (Se redresse et plante son doigt dans sa joue)

Yû (repousse sa main, puis ouvre les yeux)

Lavi (Le regarde quelques seconde puis entreprend de refermer le cercueil pour dormir)

Yû (le bloque)

Lavi (Le regarde, surpris)

Yû : Tu me réveille pour te recoucher ?

Lavi : Je voulais juste voir si tu dormais vraiment...

Yû : -'

Lavi : ... Désolé de t'avoir dérangé...

Yû : Vu que je dors pas, tu peux parler. D'après Moyashi tu as quelque chose à dire.

Lavi : ... J'ai pas encore réfléchi à comment le dire en fait...

Yû : Peu importe, dis-le.

Lavi : ... Je pense que je devrais t'imposer des limites et tu ne devras pas les franchir si tu veux vraiment changer.

Yû : ... Quel genre de limite ?

Lavi : Je sais vraiment pas...

Yû : Hm. Je crois pas que tu y arrive en plus. Tu n'es qu'un serviteur.

Lavi : …

Yû : Et puis je peux pas changer. On ne peut rien contre sa nature.

Lavi : ... Arrête de dire ça.

Yû : C'est la vérité...

Lavi : Non...

Yû : N'importe quel animal dressé reste sauvage. C'est pareil.

Lavi : Mais tu n'es pas un animal !

Yû : Cesse d'essayer de trouver des excuses. Je ne peux pas changer.

Lavi : ...

Yû : J'ai lu dans les pensées de Moyashi. Je connais toute la conversation que vous avez eue.

Lavi : Et alors ?

Yû : Et bien non, je ne culpabilise pas.

Lavi : ... Ah... C'est cool pour toi.

Yû : Hm. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire. On se voit plus tard.

Lavi : Hm... Tu vas où ?

Yû : Dormir. (sort)

Lavi : …

Yû (va se coucher)

Lavi (Attend qu'il s'endorme)

Yû (dort)

Lavi (Attaque ses poignets)

Yû (dort toujours)

Lavi (Perd lentement son sang)

Yû (dort encore)

Lavi (Ferme les yeux et agonise)

Yû (se réveille, sent l'odeur du sang de Lavi, va le voir)

Lavi (Respire difficilement)

Yû : Lavi ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as foutu ?

Lavi (Ouvre l'œil, ne peut même pas pleurer)

Yû (lui présente sa gorge) : bois !

Lavi (Ne bouge pas, lèvres pincé, puis l'enlace)

Yû : Bois, c'est un ordre !

Lavi (Le mord et boit)

Yû (le laisse boire)

Lavi (Boit plusieurs grande gorgé et s'arrête)

Yû (s'écarte, le regarde)

Lavi (Baisse la tête, fuyant son regard)

Yû (lui colle une droite) : JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI T'A PRIS ?

Lavi : …

Yû : Répond !

Lavi : Je sais pas... [il ment pas, il peut pas]

Yû : Je t'interdis de recommencer.

Lavi : ... Oui...

Yû (s'éloigne, soupire d'énervement)

Lavi (N'ose plus bouger)

Yû (prend une cigarette, fume)

Lavi (Toujours pareil, tête basse) ... D... Désolé.

Yû : ... Repose-toi. (sort)

Lavi (obéit, triste)

Quelques minutes plus tard.

Allen (entre) : ... Yû m'a dit de m'occuper de toi...

Lavi (l'ignore)

Allen : =/ (s'assoit à côté de lui)

Lavi : (Toujours pareil)

Allen : Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Du sang ?

Lavi : Non.

Allen : ... D'accord... (ne dit plus rien, le regarde de temps à autre)

Lavi (s'endort)

Allen (reste près de lui)

Lavi (Murmure le nom de Yû dans son sommeil)

Allen (le regarde)

Lavi (Recommence et pleure)

Allen : ... (va chercher Yû)

Yû (va voir Lavi)

Lavi : ... Yû (pleure encore)

Yû (le prend délicatement contre lui)

Lavi (Se blottit automatiquement contre lui)

Yû : ...

Lavi (Se calme peu à peu)

Yû (le redépose, le regarde)

Lavi (Se recroqueville sur lui même, un peu plus serein)

Yû (attend un peu et repart)

Lavi (Dort)

Allen (revient) [de corvée de rabbit-sitting]

Lavi (dort jusqu'au lendemain)

Allen (s'est endormit par terre)

Lavi (Le voit, reste allongé)

Allen (dort)

Lavi : ... (attend le déluge)

Yû (entre, voit Allen par terre) -.-' y'en a qui dorme vraiment n'importe où…

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (vire Moyashi de la chambre [en douceur ? Non] et va près de Lavi)

Lavi (Baisse la tête)

Yû : Bien dormi ?

Lavi : Oui...

Yû (lui caresse la joue) : tu as mauvaise mine.

Lavi : ... (le regarde)

Yû : Va prendre une douche, ça te fera du bien.

Lavi : D'accord. (se lève et va à la salle de bain)

Yû (va dans le salon)

Lavi (Prend une douche gelée et va dans sa chambre en serviette pour s'habiller)

Yû (attend)

Lavi (Reste dans sa chambre)

Yû : * tu es prêt ? *

Lavi : * Oui *

Yû : * alors viens, on sort * (prend ses clé de moto)

Lavi (Le rejoint, silencieux)

Yû (monte sur la moto, démarre une fois Lavi derrière lui)

Lavi (L'enlace timidement)

Yû (roule jusqu'à la galerie marchande, se gare)

Lavi (Descend)

Yû (lui prend la main, l'entraine à l'intérieur) : bon... C'est ton anniversaire dans un mois, tu veux quoi ?

Lavi : O.O euh... Et si on l'oubliait ? ^^"

Yû : Tu m'as soulé pour le mien, alors on n'oublie pas.

Lavi : -.- ...

Yû : Donc, tu veux quoi ?

Lavi : Je manque de rien.

Yû : Une déco pour ta chambre ?

Lavi : Euh si tu veux. ^^"""

Yû (va dans une boutique qui vend des déco)

Lavi (Le suit)

Yû : Aller, cherche. u.u

Lavi : É_è ... (regarde)

Yû (attend)

Lavi : ... (regarde un vendeur qui lui fait un clin d'œil)

Yû (regarde le vendeur d'un mauvais œil)

Vendeur (ignore Yû et va près de Lavi) : je peux peut-être vous aider... (sourire charmeur)

Lavi (arque un sourcil puis lui rend un beau sourire)

Yû (vient derrière Lavi, l'enlace) : il va se débrouiller.

Lavi (lève la tête vers Yû)

Vendeur : O.O ... # (s'en va en boudant)

Yû : dépêche-toi de trouver.

Lavi : Oui, oui...

Yû (reste près de lui)

Lavi (Le regarde puis retourne aux décos)

Yû (attend qu'il choisisse)

Lavi (Choisit de la déco dans les tons orange)

Yû (va payer, en regardant peu aimablement le vendeur)

Lavi (Enlace Yû après de longues hésitations)

Yû (lui rend son étreinte) : tu veux autre chose ?

Lavi (Fait non de la tête)

Yû : ... On rentre alors... (marche en direction de la sortie)

Lavi (Le suit)

* * *

Encore mon Yû-chan super lunatique et méchant, j'adore *o*

Reviews ?


	38. Chapitre 38

V'là le deuxième chapitre

Bonne lecture ^o^

* * *

Ils rentrent à la maison.

Lavi (Va dans sa chambre)

Yû (va jouer du ryūteki)

Lavi (L'écoute)

Yû (fait une musique triste)

Lavi : ... (va le voir)

Yû (le regarde, continue de jouer)

Lavi (S'approche)

Yû (joue toujours, le regarde toujours)

Lavi (Effleure sa joue)

Yû (arrête de jouer)

Lavi (Retire sa main)

Yû : Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

Lavi : ... Elle te plait ?

Yû : Oui. (recommence à jouer)

Lavi : A vrai dire, je l'ai pris au pif.

Yû : * ah oui ? * (joue toujours)

Lavi : * Oui j'ai soufflé dedans et le son m'a plus... *

Yû : * c'est vrai que le son est beau. *

Lavi : * je savais vraiment pas quoi te prendre... *

Yû : * fallait demander. Quoi que, je manque de rien *

Lavi : * le pire c'est que je t'avais demandé... *

Yû : * et je t'avais dit que je voulais rien. *

Lavi : * Et pourtant tu m'as harcelé pour savoir ce que c'était u.u"... C'était même pire que du harcèlement. *

Yû : * j'étais curieux de savoir ce que tu avais acheté *

Lavi : * La curiosité est un vilain défaut * (sourire narquois)

Yû : * j'ai beaucoup de défaut... *

Lavi : * Et beaucoup de qualités *

Yû : * lesquelles ? *

Lavi : * Beau, courageux, attentionné, aimant, sportif etc ! *

Yû : * égoïste, sadique... *

Lavi : * Oui mais c'est mieux avec, ça te donne du charme et du charisme *

Yû : * mouais *

Lavi (Lui sourit)

Yû : * mais je te rappelle que tu m'as aimé sans me connaitre *

Lavi : * J'ai été attiré d'abord, ensuite je t'ai aimé *

Yû : * ... * (arrête de jouer) * dire qu'on aurait pu ne jamais se rencontrer... *

Lavi : * Oui c'est vrai * (prend la flûte et souffle dedans sans aucune finesse, fait un son faux et criard)

Yû (rit) : si tu crois que tu peux en jouer sans t'être d'abord entrainé.

Lavi : U.u j'essayais juste... Pourquoi ça ne fait pas le même son que toi ? Et surtout me dit pas que c'est parce que tu es doué.

Yû : J'ai de la pratique. u.u

Lavi : Ah oui. u.u""

Yû : Et oui... Mais je suis doué aussi. x)

Lavi : Ah oui et que en flute ?

Yû : Non u.u ne me sous-estime pas.

Lavi : Tu es sur d'être doué dans tous les domaines ? X)

Yû : A quel domaine tu pense ?

Lavi : Aucun en particulier. u.u

Yû : Essaie d'en trouver un où je n'excelle pas. Si tu peux...

Lavi : Hm... Le sexe. x) [il bloque ses pensées qui disent le contraire]

Yû : Très drôle... u.u tu as toujours dit et pensé le contraire.

Lavi : Ces derniers temps tu te relâche, serais-tu lassé ?

Yû : De toi ? Oui beaucoup.

Lavi : Ah merde alors :/ tu dois aller voir ailleurs et vite !

Yû : C'est déjà fait. u.u

Lavi : Avec qui ?

Yû : C'est pas important, il est à la morgue désormais. u.u

Lavi : Han... :O tu lui as tout cassé ?

Yû : Presque. u.u

Lavi : Hm j'ai de la chance alors. u.u"

Yû : Tu n'es plus humain.

Lavi : Bah même.

Yû : Je sème les morts. X)

Lavi : Oui. XD

Yû : Lulu est morte, je passe numéro 1 comme cible pour les chasseurs.

Lavi : Je te protégerais.

Yû : Je crains rien. Son visage était connu, pas le mien.

Lavi : Ah ouf.

Yû : Et si je les narguais davantage ? ... X)

Lavi : Nooon !

Yû : X) tu as peur ?

Lavi : Oui. TWT

Yû : u.u" y'a pas de raison.

Lavi : Bah si !

Yû : Non. u.u

Lavi (Soupire et l'embrasse)

Yû (un peu surpris, participe)

Lavi (Le serre fort contre lui)

Yû : * tu en as envi maintenant ? *

Lavi : ... (quitte ses lèvres, baisse la tête) * oui *

Yû : * c'est idiot mais j'ai pas le temps là *

Lavi : ...Ah... Ok.

Yû : On se voit ce soir. (l'embrasse rapidement et s'en va)

Lavi : ... (le regarde partir tristement)

Yû (s'en va) [quelque part X)]

Lavi (attend)

Yû (revient quelques heures plus tard)

Lavi (est train de jouer du piano [ça faisait longtemps])

Yû (s'assoit à côté)

Lavi (s'arrête et le regarde)

Yû (le regarde aussi)

Lavi (Sourit) : Allen et Tyki sont sorti...

Yû : Hm. Et ?

Lavi : Et ils m'ont laissé tout seul. T.T

Yû : Pauvre de toi. u.u

Lavi : Oui ... Au fait, tu étais parti où ?

Yû : J'ai passé une audition pour jouer dans un orchestre.

Lavi : O.o ah bon ?

Yû : Oui. u.u

Lavi : U.u et tu as décidé ça quand ?

Yû : Y'a deux jours.

Lavi : Ah ouais... (recommence à jouer)

Yû (va dans sa chambre)

Lavi : ... (joue toujours mais une chanson triste)

Yû : * tu es déprimé ou quoi ? *

Lavi : * Depuis un moment si tu ne l'avais pas remarqué... *

Yû : * si... Mais pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? *

Lavi : * ... Je sais pas. *

Yû : * -' si y'a pas de raison, arrête de déprimer *

Lavi (Rit doucement et arrête de jouer)

Yû (glandouille, assis sur le rebord de sa fenêtre)

Lavi (Le rejoint)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (Lui fait un câlin)

Yû (le colle contre lui)

Lavi (Embrasse son cou)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi (Mord tendrement sa gorge)

Yû (lui caresse la nuque)

Lavi (Lèche sensuellement le sang qui s'écoule)

Yû (joue avec ses cheveux)

Lavi (Suce encore un peu sa carotide puis remonte sur sa mâchoire)

Yû (capture ses lèvres)

Lavi (Vient taquiner ses lèvres de ses crocs, ensuite lèche doucement sa bouche)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (Fait durer un long baiser langoureux puis le regarde)

Yû (lui caresse la joue)

Lavi (Le réembrasse chastement)

Yû (ne se contente pas de ça, approfondit le baiser)

Lavi (Le serre contre lui, laissant libre accès à ses lèvres)

Yû (joue avec un moment, puis descend sur son cou)

Lavi (Soupire d'aise)

Yû (le mordille, lui enlève son haut)

Lavi (Se lève et le tire vers le cercueil)

Yû (l'allonge dedans, se met au dessus, lui embrasse l'épaule)

Lavi (Frémit légèrement, le regarde)

Yû (poursuit ses baisers le long de son torse)

Lavi (Gémit de plaisir)

Yû (défait sa ceinture, le déshabille entièrement)

Lavi (Soupire de désir)

Yû (caresse son érection quelques seconde, puis prend sa verge en bouche)

Lavi : Han~...

Yû * alors je suis pas doué ? * (fait de lents mouvements)

Lavi : *Siiii très !* (gémit)

Yû (accélère un peu)

Lavi (Gémit plus fort)

Yû (augmente encore puis continue avec sa main pour aller encore plus vite)

Lavi (Crie de joie et se cambre)

Yû (mordille un téton, continue avec sa main)

Lavi (Le serre contre lui et Jouit)

Yû (se redresse, le regarde)

Lavi (Le regarde dans les yeux, un peu essoufflé)

Yû : Tu te repose un peu ou tu veux la suite ?

Lavi (Sourit) : la suite, pourquoi tu demande ?

Yû : Tu semble fatigué (retire son haut)

Lavi : Non... Ça va.

Yû (se déshabille entièrement, se met entre ses jambes et titille son intimité de son érection)

Lavi (Gémit faiblement, écartant encore plus les jambes)

Yû (le fait languir)

Lavi (Le regarde, sourire aux lèvres)

Yû (le pénètre en douceur)

Lavi (Pousse un long soupire de bien être)

Yû (entame de longs vas-et-viens)

Lavi (Le serre contre lui et gémit à chaque va et soupire pour les viens)

Yû (va de plus en plus vite, et est plus violent)

Lavi (Gémit plus fort et crie de plus en plus)

Yû (malmène la prostate de Lavi)

Lavi (Griffe son dos, en extase)

Yû (jouit au bout de quelques minutes, se retire)

Lavi (Le garde collé à lui)

Yû (pose la tête contre son épaule)

Lavi (Le regarde doucement)

Yû (a les yeux fermés)

Lavi (Caresse ses paupières)

Yû : Hm...

Lavi (Enlève rapidement sa main) : * désolé *

Yû : * remet ta main *

Lavi (Remet donc sa main, caresse son visage)

Yû (un petit sourire aux lèvres)

Lavi (Embrasse son front, les doigts demeurant sur ses joues)

Yû (commence à s'endormir, se redresse pour espérer rester éveillé)

Lavi (Sourit et fait descendre ses mains sur sa nuque, le masse)

Yû : Tu veux m'endormir ?

Lavi : Tu veux pas dormir ?

Yû : Non, j'attends un appel. (prend son portable, regarde l'heure)

Lavi : Un appel de qui ? (le câline)

Yû : Pour le résultat de l'audition.

Lavi : Ah oki (l'embrasse)

Yû (approfondit le baiser)

Lavi (Se met sur ses genoux)

Yû (le serre dans ses bras, puis le portable sonne, répond va près de la fenêtre)

Lavi (Le regarde)

Yû (blablate un peu, raccroche, regarde Lavi)

Lavi : Alors ?

Yû : Je suis pris. Répétition la semaine prochaine.

Lavi : Cool. ^^

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (Participe)

Yû : Maintenant je veux bien dormir. (se couche contre lui)

Lavi (Sourit, l'enlace et le berce)

Yû (s'endort en quelques minutes)

Lavi (Ne tarde pas à s'endormir aussi)

Le lendemain, Yû se réveille et s'écarte de Lavi.

Lavi (Se réveille et le regarde)

Yû (n'a pas vu qu'il était réveillé, va à la salle de bain)

Lavi (Se lève et le suit)

Yû : Je t'ai réveillé ?

Lavi : Oui, fais-moi un câlin !

Yû : Viens sous la douche. (allume l'eau)

Lavi (Y va sans rien dire)

Yû (le prend dans ses bras)

Lavi (Le serre contre lui)

Yû (l'embrasse, puis le lâche et se lave)

Lavi (Fait de même)

Yû (sort, se sèche, s'habille, va jouer du piano)

Lavi (Un peu pareil mais l'écoute)

Yû (joue encore)

Lavi (Pose la tête sur son épaule)

Yû (sourit joue toujours)

Lavi (Écoute toujours)

Yû (arrête après 1h)

Lavi (Dort)

Yû (le prend dans ses bras, le dépose sur le canapé)

Lavi (Dort toujours)

Yû (le regarde, puis sort chercher son repas)

Lavi (Dort encore XD)

Yû (revient après, s'assoit par terre à côté du canapé)

Lavi (Se réveille et le voit, lui saute dessus)

Yû (l'esquive) : raté XD

Lavi : mais ! (essaye à nouveau)

Yû (réesquive)

Lavi (se lève et se jette sur lui)

Yû : Bon j'ai pitié de toi. (le laisse lui sauter dans les bras)

Lavi (Le plaque violemment au sol (c'est l'élan) et rit)

Yû : Sale gosse (lui fait un câlin)

Lavi (Rit toujours et se blottit contre lui)

Yû (l'embrasse sur la joue, puis inverse les positions, est donc au dessus)

Lavi : hey ! (se remet au dessus)

Yû (réinverse)

Lavi (de même)

Yû (inverse encore, l'immobilise)

Lavi (Se débat et se plaignant)

Yû (l'embrasse pour qu'il se calme)

Lavi (Se stoppe immédiatement pour profiter du baiser)

Yû (joue avec sa langue) : * tu te plains plus maintenant x) *

Lavi : Hhh... (mord sa langue)

Yû (stoppe le baiser) : * ok je t'embrasse plus *

Lavi : * Nooon * (reprend ses lèvres avidement)

Yû (re-stoppe) : non, non, non. Tu m'as vexé.

Lavi : Mais Nooon ! T.T

Yû (fait mine de bouder)

Lavi : Désolé ! TOT (lui fait un câlin)

Yû : Je suis très rancunier.

Lavi : Désolé, désolé, désolé ! Fais tout ce que tu veux de moi ! TTOTT

Yû : Tout ? (sourire sadique)

Lavi : Ouiiii !

Yû : Tu me coule un bain, tu me fais un massage, et une fois que je serai bien détendu, je m'occupe de ton derrière. x)

Lavi : O.O mon quoi ? (le temps qu'il comprenne) O.O' (cours à la salle de bain faire couler l'eau)

Yû (le rejoint dans la salle de bain)

Lavi (fait couler l'eau)

Yû (se déshabille et attend que la baignoire soit pleine pour aller dedans)

Lavi (le regarde (non en fait il le mate))

Yû : Tu viens derrière moi ? Je veux mon massage.

Lavi (sourit et s'installe)

Yû (attend qu'il commence)

Lavi (commence à masser sa nuque et ses épaules et murmure d'une voix sensuel à son oreille) : il y a un endroit particulier que vous voulez que je m'occupe, maître ?

Yû : Non.

Lavi : Pff ! (continue son massage)

Yû (ferme les yeux, se détend)

Lavi (fait descendre ses mains dans son dos)

Yû (toujours pareil)

Lavi (puis ses mains glisse devant, sur son torse)

Yû (soupire de bien être)

Lavi (caresse son bas ventre)

Yû : * hey, je veux un vrai massage *

Lavi (ricane et fait remonter ses mains sur ses épaules, reprend le "vrai" massage)

Yû (se relaxe, commence à somnoler)

Lavi (continue mais s'ennuie)

Yû (s'endort) [pauvre Lavi...]

Lavi : T^T (arrête tout)

Yû (se blottit contre lui, dort encore)

Lavi (l'enlace, le serre contre lui)

Yû (dort)

Lavi : * Yû... *

Yû : Zzz…

Lavi : * mon derrière attend ! *

Yû : Zzz...

Lavi : -' (se lève [en boulant un peu Yû au passage] et enroule une serviette autour de lui)

Yû (se réveille parce que Lavi n'est vraiment pas doux quand il s'y met) : qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ... =.=

Lavi : hein ? u_u je vais manger.

Yû : Hm... bon app' (referme les yeux, se rendort)

Lavi : merci. (se rhabille et sort)

Yû (dort)

Lavi (revient quelques heures plus tard, hilare)

Yû (jouait du piano dans le salon mais s'est arrêté pour regardé Lavi) : ê.è

Lavi : Re. x')

Yû : Pourquoi tant de bonne humeur ?

Lavi : Parce que j'ai croisé Tiedoll.

Yû : -.-# et qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?

Lavi : il était trop choqué que je sois vampire. xD

Yû : Ah... Je vois pas pourquoi. u_u

Lavi : il était persuadé que je n'étais qu'un repas de secours pour toi. u_u

Yû : C'est pas parce que t'es vampire que tu n'es plus un repas... d'ailleurs ton sang est encore meilleur qu'avant.

Lavi (lui tire la langue) : j'espère bien.

Yû : Il a rien dit d'autre ?

Lavi : Qu'il faudrait que son cher petit vampire vienne rendre visite à son "papa" chéri. x)

Yû : -_-""""""""""""""""""""

Lavi : Han... j'ai un autre message, de mon derrière cette fois. u_u

Yû : Tsss. (recommence à jouer du piano)

Lavi : t'en as rien à foutre en plus. -' (s'en va dans sa chambre, vexé)

Yû : * Je termine, et après je m'occupe de toi *

Lavi (boude, joues gonflés)

Yû : ¤ finalement, il va se faire foutre. u_u ¤

Lavi (boude toujours)

Yû (termine sa mélodie)

Lavi (boude encore)

Yû (en joue une autre)

Lavi : ## * tant pis, je vais le faire moi-même *

Yû (l'ignore)

Lavi (glisse une main dans son pantalon)

Yû (l'ignore toujours, se concentre sur la musique)

Lavi (commence à se caresser, gémit doucement)

Yû : -'''' (joue encore)

Lavi (toujours pareil, gémit un peu plus fort, se déshabille un peu plus et met un doigt en lui)

Yû (pitite idée) : ¤ Tyki, Allen, y'a un lapin qui veut un public, allez donc lui rendre visite ¤

Tyki et Allen vont dans la chambre de Lavi

Lavi (rit en les voyant) : oui ?

Tyki : Il parait que tu veux de la compagnie.

Lavi : peu importe. u_u

Tyki (va s'assoir sur une chaise, prend Allen [qui est gêné] sur ses genoux)

Lavi (continue de se préparer [mais à rien u_u"], gémissant doucement)

Tyki : C'est que t'es beaucoup moins timide qu'avant. u_u

Lavi : oui. u_u"

Tyki : bref... continue, fais comme si on était pas là.

Allen (regarde ailleurs, toujours aussi gêné de voir Lavi comme ça)

Lavi (se met un deuxième doigt, fait de long va et viens, se cambrant de plaisir)

Tyki : ¤ Yû, tu rates quelque chose. x) ¤

Yû : ¤ non, je rate rien. ¤

Lavi (rejette la tête en arrière avec un petit cri quand il frôle son point G)

Allen (ose regarder, et retourne rapidement la tête)

Lavi : #

Tyki : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Lavi : j'ai pas les doigts assez longs. T^T

Tyki : ça c'est idiot...

Lavi : y en a pas un de vous deux qui veux m'aider ?

Allen : O.O (se barre en courant)

Tyki : xD sainte nitouche ! (lui court après)

Lavi (rit)

Allen est toujours coursé par Tyki, Yû joue encore du piano.

Lavi (enlève ses doigts et crie) : C'EST PLUS DROLE !

Tyki (va voir Lavi) : Qu'est-ce qui n'est plus drôle ?

Allen en profite pour s'enfermer.

Lavi : je me sens effroyablement seul. -_-

Tyki : Demande à ton copain de te tenir compagnie. Moi j'ai autre chose à faire. (va voir Momo)

Lavi : Mon copain ne veux PAS me tenir compagnie # (se rhabille)

Yû (a arrêté de jouer le temps d'une pause cigarette)

Lavi (sort par sa fenêtre et va se défouler sur quelques humains dans les ruelles sombres)

Yû (recommence à jouer le temps d'une musique, puis arrête)

Lavi (revient vers le milieu de la nuit)

Yû (dans la chambre de Lavi)

Lavi (va dans sa chambre, voit Yû) : pas encore couché ?

Yû : ça se voit non ?

Lavi : O.o pourquoi ?

Yû : Je veux savoir quel genre de connerie tu es allé faire. u_u

Lavi : O.o ? J'ai été torturé des gens.

Yû : Hm. Et t'es calmé ?

Lavi : oui. u_u (retire sa veste et laisse tomber par terre)

Yû : Bon. A demain. (part pour sa chambre)

Lavi : hey...

Yû : Hm ?

Lavi : pourquoi tu me touche plus ? T^T

Yû : Qui s'est mis à bouder comme un môme ce matin ?

Lavi : ... -' c'est moi.

Yû : On est d'accord.

Lavi : T^T

Yû : -''''

Lavi : TT-TT

Yû : tsss. (commence à sortir)

Lavi :

Yû : * Continue de pleurer et je te toucherais plus jamais. *

Lavi (se met à pleurer vraiment, s'asseyant sur son lit)

Yû : * Lavi... -.-' *

Lavi (se mord la lèvre à sang pour retenir ses sanglots)

Yû (pousse un long soupire) : * Ramène-toi. *

Lavi (se lève et va le voir)

Yû (le prend dans ses bras, le couche dans son cercueil, et reste couché contre lui)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui, séchant ses larmes)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi (s'endort)

Yû (s'endort aussi)

* * *

Reviews ?


	39. Chapitre 39

Bien le bonsoir, j'ai une petite annonce pour vous, à partir de maintenant, c'est un chapitre par jour, sauf le dimanche ou j'en mettrais 2, et éventuellement 2 le samedi, la raison : boulot d'été. Je me fais des sousous ^O^

bref, bonne lecture

* * *

Lavi (le lendemain, ne se réveille pas)

Yû (le regarde, puis se dégage lentement pour ne pas le déranger)

Lavi (dort encore)

Yû (va prendre sa douche)

Lavi (toujours pareil)

Yû (retourne dans sa chambre une fois lavé, s'habille)

Lavi (idem)

Yû (s'en va faire un tour et acheter 2-3 trucs)

Lavi (dort dort dort et dort encore [moitié de nuit à rattraper])

Yû (revient à la maison avec des cahiers de partition pour composer, et va s'installer à son piano)

Lavi (se réveille) : =.= ...

Yû (compose une nouvelle mélodie)

Lavi : =/_\=" (essaye de se rendormir)

Yû (alterne entre jouer et écrire)

Lavi (à moitié dans le sommeil, se lève, se prend plusieurs fois les murs et va s'affaler dans le canapé)

Yû (le regarde) : ê.è fatigué ?

Lavi (grogne, le visage dans les coussins. traduction : oui)

Yû (joue une musique douce)

Lavi (va surement se rendormir)

Yû (esquisse un (mauvais) sourire, et change de musique pour une plus rythmée)

Lavi : ##

Yû : Tu te réveille ?

Lavi : non ! (met un coussin sur sa tête)

Yû : pff... bon, je vais aller ailleurs alors.

Lavi (se lève subitement) : NON !

Yû : Si, je te dérange pour dormir, alors je vais aller composer ailleurs. u_u

Lavi : ah... jouer ailleurs…

Yû : Quoi ? J'ai un boulot maintenant. u_u

Lavi : ... ouais c'est vrai... (baisse la tête et se rassoit)

Yû (va lui ébouriffer les cheveux) : Mon plus grand fan ne me soutient plus ?

Lavi (rit et arrête sa main) : si, bien sur que si...

Yû : Alors fais pas cette tête.

Lavi : ... tu dois composer pour quand ?

Yû : Pour dans dix jours. Juste le temps d'écrire et m'entrainer.

Lavi : ah ok... alors je vais éviter de t'embêter alors. (se lève pour aller à la douche)

Yû : ... (se remet à composer)

Lavi (après sa douche, se prépare en silence)

Yû (toujours pareil)

Lavi (s'allonge dans son cercueil)

Yû (encore pareil)

Lavi (se relève motivé et prend une brosse a cheveux)

Yû (a composé une partie de la musique, la joue)

Lavi (entreprend de se démêler les cheveux)

Yû (modifie une ou deux notes, et compose encore)

Lavi (coince la brosse dans les nœuds, soupire et la laisse là, se recouche)

Yû (compose pendant quelques heures, puis va rejoindre Lavi) [pause... non pas café x)]

Lavi (tire sur la brosse)

Yû : xD tu ne sais pas te défendre contre un objet ?

Lavi : mais attend celui-là, c'est pas un objet ordinaire !

Yû (prend la brosse, tire dessus et l'enlève) u_u

Lavi : aieuh...

Yû : Ok... si tu râle je la remets à sa place.

Lavi (recule) : ah non, non, non c'est bon !

Yû : x)

Lavi : tu fais une pause ?

Yû : Ouais. j'avais besoin d'aller voir ma muse.

Lavi : Muse ? j'adore ce groupe. x)

Yû : -' mouais.

Lavi : nan franchement, c'est quoi TA muse ? O.o (regarde autour de lui)

Yû : 1m77, 75kg, rousse, un magnifique regard émeraude, un merveilleux sourire...

Lavi : C'est qui cette conne ? _

Yû (se moque de lui)

Lavi : quoi ? -_-

Yû : j'ai mis son apparence au féminin parce que le mot "muse" est féminin. u_u

Lavi : ... (il réfléchit)

Yû : ¤ si il trouve pas... ¤

Lavi (n'a toujours pas compris) : Comment elle s'appelle ? è_é

Yû : T'es vraiment con… u_u"""

Lavi : O.O

Yû : si je te dis que la muse en question est dans cette pièce, tu trouve ?

Lavi : O.O (va regarder sous le lit)

Yû : J'abandonne... t'es irrécupérable.

Lavi (continue de chercher)

Yû (se racle la gorge pour attiré l'attention de Lavi)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : On n'est que deux ici. u_u

Lavi : ... (tilt enfin)

Yû : u_u

Lavi : O.O

Yû : t'as enfin compris ? C'est pas trop tôt.

Lavi : mais c'est trop d'honneur !

Yû : t'auras mis le temps à comprendre… u_u"

Lavi : je mérite pas !

Yû : Bien... je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre...

Lavi : Nooon ! (le prend dans ses bras)

Yû : Bah si, tu mérite pas. u_u

Lavi : TwT

Yû : x) (l'embrasse) arrête de pleurer.

Lavi : d'accord... au faite... tu vas surement me prendre encore pour un idiot mais... c'est quoi une muse pour toi ?

Yû : T'es un idiot. u_u

Lavi : -'

Yû : bref... tu me donne de l'inspiration.

Lavi : ah bon ? O.O

Yû : Bah oui. u_u

Lavi : beuh comment je fais ? -.-

Yû : Rien de spécial. Ta présence me suffit.

Lavi : ... ah...

Yû : ... mais ça aussi ça m'aide... (l'embrasse langoureusement)

Lavi (participe)

Yû (rompt le baiser après une minute et le regarde)

Lavi (le regarde tendrement, un petit sourire aux lèvres)

Yû : Voilà, je suis inspiré. x) (commence à écrire dans son cahier de musique)

Lavi (essaye de lire ce qu'il écrit)

Yû (écrit un enchainement de note sur plusieurs lignes)

Lavi : -.- (ne comprend rien aux notes (lui il écrit la do et mi en entier, il reconnait pas les notes sur une partition xD))

Yû (termine d'écrire) : y'a plus qu'à voir ce que ça donne.

Lavi (fait oui de la tête toujours un peu perdu)

Yû : ça va ?

Lavi : oui. u_u

Yû : Tu semble perdu.

Lavi : un peu oui. u_u"

Yû (le prend par la main, l'emmène dans le salon, l'installe sur le canapé, se met au piano et joue ce qu'il vient d'écrire)

Lavi (écoute et sourit)

Yû (termine) : ... non y'a un truc qui va pas.

Lavi : ah bon ?

Yû (rejoue) : ... (modifie quelques notes et joue à nouveau) : là c'est mieux.

Lavi : ... ah ouais...

Yû : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : non rien, j'aime beaucoup.

Yû (sourit, va lui faire un câlin)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Yû (l'embrasse dans le cou)

Lavi (frémit doucement)

Yû (passe une main sous son T-shirt, le mordille)

Lavi (gémit faiblement)

Yû : * ton derrière se plaint toujours ? * (caresse ses hanches)

Lavi : * oui mais il a finit par se taire, lassé d'attendre. *

Yû : * je vais faire une pause dans mon boulot pour m'en occuper alors *

Lavi (s'écarte) : tu dois pas te retarder dés le début.

Yû (le ré-attire contre lui) : j'irais plus vite après... (l'embrasse puis caresse son entrejambe)

Lavi (le laisse faire)

Yû (lui enlève son haut, lui lèche le torse, puis l'embrasse)

Lavi : Hhh… (ferme l'œil et retire aussi sa chemise)

Yû (fait lentement descendre ses lèvres vers le bas-ventre, puis défait la ceinture de Lavi, le déshabille)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (caresse sa verge, l'embrasse à nouveau)

Lavi (caresse ses cheveux, dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (frotte leur bassin, se déshabille, le pénètre)

Lavi (crie et le serre contre lui)

Yû (attend un peu, puis commence à bouger doucement)

Lavi (embrasse son cou, étouffant ses gémissements)

Yû (accélère progressivement, frôle son point G)

Lavi (se cambre et accompagne ses mouvements pour qu'il le touche)

Yû (va encore plus profondément, l'atteint à chaque mouvement)

Lavi (crie [monte dans les octaves au passage xD], resserre son étreinte)

Yû (continue, jouit après quelques minutes)

Lavi (ferme l'œil)

Yû : Satisfait ? (embrasse sa tempe)

Lavi : très !

Yû : Bon... je retourne travailler. (se rhabille, se remet au piano)

Lavi : et toi ?

Yû (lui sourit) : bien sûr que je suis satisfait aussi.

Lavi (sourit, plus qu'enjoué)

Yû (reprend le boulot)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (après avoir écrit quelques notes, les joue, puis joue la mélodie dans son ensemble) [une dizaine de minutes de zik]

Lavi (reste silencieux, écoutant chaque note)

Yû (termine de jouer, le regarde, attendant une opinion)

Lavi : ...

Yû : ... ça te plait pas, c'est ça ?

Lavi : Laisse-moi réfléchir...

Yû : ... (attend)

Lavi (réfléchit toujours)

Yû (soupire)

Lavi : C'est...

Yû : C'est ?

Lavi : Du bonheur à l'état pur, brut, natif, volcanique, quel pied ! C'était mieux que tout, mieux que la drogue, mieux que l'héro, mieux que la dope, coke, crack, fitj, joint, shit, shoot, snif, pét', ganja, marie-jeanne, cannabis, beuh, péyotl, buvard, acide, LSD, extasy. Mieux que le sexe, mieux que la fellation, soixante-neuf, partouze, masturbation, tantrisme, kama-sutra, brouette thaïlandais. Mieux que le Nutella au beurre de cacahuète et le milk-shake banane. Mieux que toutes les trilogies de George Lucas, l'intégrale des Muppets-show, la fin de 2001. Mieux que le déhanché d'Emma Peel, Marilyn, la schtroumpette, Lara Croft, Naomi Campbell et le grain de beauté de Cindy Crawford. Mieux que la face B d'Abbey Road, les CD d'Hendrix, qu'le p'tit pas de Neil Armstrong sur la lune. Le Space-Mountain, la ronde du Père-Noël, la fortune de Bill Gates, les transes du Dalaï-Lama, les NDE, la résurrection de Lazare, toutes les piquouzes de testostérone de Schwarzy, le collagène dans les lèvres de Pamela Anderson. Mieux que Wodstock et les rave-party les plus orgasmiques. Mieux que ... que la défonce de Sade, Rimbaud, Morisson et Castaneda. Mieux que la liberté. Mieux que la vie...

Yû : ... (assimile tout ce qu'il vient de dire) ... t'en fait pas un peu trop ?

Lavi : ... ah, tu parlais de la musique ?

Yû : oui...

Lavi : ah, elle est magnifique. (lui sourit)

Yû : Tu parlais de quoi toi ?

Lavi : bah de toi. u_u

Yû : Ah... t'en fait trop. (se retourne, se remet à travailler)

Lavi : Non, pas du tout.

Yû : Si.

Lavi : pour moi non.

Yû : Donc j'ai raison, t'es un idiot.

Lavi : -.-"

Yû (recommence à jouer)

Lavi (va dans sa chambre)

Yû (la rejoue plusieurs fois)

Lavi (fouille dans ses cours)

Yû (arrête de jouer, range son cahier, se prépare à sortir)

Lavi : ... (ne capte rien à ses cours en faite, ferme tout, va voir Yû)

Yû (prêt à sortir, est à la porte)

Lavi : Où tu vas ?

Yû : faut que j'amène la partition. Histoire de connaître l'avis d'un vrai musicien. [Lavi t'y connait rien xD]

Lavi : han okai okai (vexé) je vois. u_u

Yû : ... tu veux venir ?

Lavi : Non, j'ai soif...

Yû : Je te dépose en ville si tu veux.

Lavi : je veux bien. (prend sa veste)

Yû (en moto, laisse Lavi ... quelque part) : Je repasse te prendre, où tu rentre à pied ?

Lavi : je rentrerais à pieds, je sais pas quand j'aurais fini.

Yû : Ok. A tout à l'heure. (redémarre)

Lavi : A+ (pose rapidement ses lèvres dans son cou)

Yû (lui sourit, s'en va)

Lavi (le regarde puis part à la chasse)

Yû (montre la partition à son patron, joue la musique, puis rentre à la maison)

Lavi (rentre plus tard, chantonnant) : ^^ (l)

Yû (le regarde) : ê.è je croyais que tu n'aimais pas chanter.

Lavi (le remarque [et oui, il l'avait pas vu -_-], plaque une main sur sa bouche) : OxO

Yû : x) tu chantais quoi ?

Lavi : rien. (essaye de se défiler et d'aller à sa chambre)

Yû (l'attrape) : Tu vas pas partir comme ça.

Lavi : Bien sur que si. u_u"

Yû : Non. Qu'est-ce que tu chantais ?

Lavi (regard fuyant) : rien…

Yû : Mon lapin... dis-moi...

Lavi (d'une toute petite voix) : ta chanson...

Yû (sourit) : Chante encore.

Lavi : Nan.

Yû : C'est un ordre.

Lavi : O.O ... T^T (recommence à chanter, tête basse)

Yû (l'écoute, le sourire aux lèvres) [il chante bien le lapin ^^]

Lavi (gêné, à la fin de la chanson) : c'est bon ?

Yû : c'était parfait.

Lavi (serait surement devenu rouge tomate s'il avait été humain) : pas ça... je peux partir me cacher dans ma chambre maintenant ?

Yû : Je comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu as honte. Tu as une belle voix.

Lavi : et bah moi j'aime pas ma voix. -_- (avance mais est retenu par les bras de Yû)

Yû : et pourquoi tu l'aime pas ?

Lavi : -.-" faut une raison en plus ?

Yû : Non, c'est vrai... y'a aucune raison valable. Tu as une belle voix, point.

Lavi : ouais, ouais point...

Yû : T'es trop mignon quand t'es gêné. x)

Lavi : en plus il se fout de moi ! (il se parle à lui-même)

Yû : x)

Lavi (le regarde sourire, mine boudeuse mais en faite, il a envie de sourire aussi)

Yû (lui pince la joue) : Aller, arrête de faire cette tête. Sinon j'écris une chanson avec des paroles, et tu devras monter avec moi sur scène devant un grand public.

Lavi : O.O" (veut s'enfuir)

Yû (le tient fermement)

Lavi : Non, pas ça s'il te plait ! Pas de public !

Yû : Alors cesse de bouder.

Lavi : Oui, oui, oui, oui, oui, oui… ^^"""""""

Yû (l'embrasse, et le lâche)

Lavi (manque de tomber et se rattrape au mur)

Yû (se moque de lui)

Lavi : le baiser m'a déconcentré !

Yû : Binh voyons. u_u"

Lavi : u_u"" (rampe vers le couloir)

Yû (le regarde, se moque toujours de lui)

Lavi : Momo, Tyki... à l'aide… TuT

Allen (sort de la chambre [Tyki pionce]) : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : Yû fait que de se moquer de moi ! ToT

Allen (regarde Yû) : ... je peux pas t'aider...

Lavi : TT-TT (se relève et trébuche [le seul vampire maladroit au monde XD])

Allen (rigole)

Yû (de même)

Lavi : ... (boude)

Yû : Bon, j'ai une chanson à écrire. Tu préfère chanter quoi comme style de chanson ?

Lavi : je chanterais pas !

Yû : Qui est le patron ?

Lavi : Yû-doudou -'

Yû : Exactement.

Allen (mort de rire) : Yû-doudou ahahah ce surnom me fait toujours marrer ! x'D

Yû : Tu riras moins quand j'enverrais Tyki à un bout du monde et toi à l'autre !

Allen : O.O

Yû : Là au moins tu te tais.

Lavi : ... (réfléchit) ... hé mais si t'en envoies un à un bout et l'autre de l'autre côté... puisque la terre est ronde, ils finiront par se croiser. u_u

Yû : -' je parlais par métaphore.

Lavi : aaah...

Yû : Pfff... Vraiment... t'as quoi dans le crâne ?

Lavi : ... bah à ton avis. u_u

Yû : A mon avis... un grand vide. u_u

Lavi : sympa... (continue de ramper vers sa chambre)

Yû : Tu ne sais plus marcher ?

Lavi : si je tombe c'est ta faute ! (se relève et reste contre le mur pour aller à sa chambre)

Yû : u_u"

Lavi (reste dans sa chambre, assis pas terre, bras croisés [il boude encore XD])

Yû (soupire, va le voir)

Lavi (l'ignore)

Yû : Je m'en vais. u_u

Lavi : où ça ? [il boude plus]

Yû : x) tu boude plus ?

Lavi : ... O.O ... è_é...

Yû : Non, non... sérieusement. Je dois partir.

Lavi : et où ?

Yû : A Paris pour mon premier concert.

Lavi : ah ok… alors bonne chance. ^^

Yû : Tu ne me supplie pas pour m'accompagner ?

Lavi : j'ai peur que tu me traine sur scène. u_u"

Yû : Je te laisserais au milieu du public.

Lavi : Hmm... d'accord... (se racle la gorge puis...) Pitié emmène-moi !

Yû : Hm... d'accord... fais tes bagages pour une semaine.

Lavi : oki.

Yû (va dans sa chambre, préparer ses affaires)

Lavi (une fois près, va dehors)

Yû (l'y rejoint, appelle un taxi)

Lavi : Oh attend ! O.O (court dans la maison et entre dans la chambre de Momo et Tyki sans frapper)

Yû : ... u_u

Allen & Tyki : O.O

Lavi : Zut alors... c'est pour vous dire de faire le ménage pendant notre absence, de ne pas laisser le courrier s'entasser et de prendre votre pied, à plus mes chéris ^^ (s'en va rejoindre Yû)

Yû (le regarde) : la dernière chose, t'étais pas obligé de leur dire.

Lavi : mes chéris ?

Yû : bon, les deux dernières.

Lavi : aah... bah pourquoi ?

Yû : Parce qu'ils le feront dans tous les cas.

Lavi : x)

Le taxi arrive, les conduit à la gare, ils prennent le train jusqu'à Paris.

Lavi (s'endort contre Yû dans le train)

Yû (regarde le paysage défilé)

Lavi (se blottit d'avantage en murmurant son nom)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : ... méchant...

Yû : ê.è ?

Lavi : ... arrête... de te moquer...

Yû : x)

Lavi : pas ma faute...

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son torse) : c'est la... tienne

Yû : ... (recommence à regarder dehors)

Lavi : ... comment ça idiot ? (frotte son visage contre lui)

Yû : tss…

Lavi : bah toi tu n'es qu'un...

Yû : * Un ? *

Lavi : ... un...

Yû : ... u_u

Lavi : ... attend je réfléchis...

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... je sais pas en faite... mais tu es très...

Yû : ... * il va le dire un jour ? *

Lavi (se réveille)

Yû : Je suis très quoi ?

Lavi (encore un peu dans son rêve) : très sexe habillé en soubrette... OxO

Yû (mort de rire) : n'importe quoi !

Lavi : …

Yû : Faudrait que tu te déguise comme ça un jour...

Lavi : jamais ! O.O

Yû : Oh que si.

Lavi : tu n'as pas le droit !

Yû : Bien sûr que j'ai le droit.

Lavi : et merde…

Yû : x)

Lavi : je suis soumis c'est affreux…

Yû : C'est super... x)

Lavi : é_è

Yû : quoi ?

Lavi : tu me feras quoi quand je serais habillé comme ça ? é_è"

Yû : ... plein de chose...

Lavi : ... O.O pervers !

Yû : Moi ? (air innocent)

Lavi : oui !

Yû : Non...

Lavi : C'est qui qui me caressait les cuisses sans s'en rendre compte ? -_-

Yû : Tu réclame. u_u

Lavi : -_-""" c'est une habitude c'est ça ?

Yû : Oui.

Lavi : ... (regarde les gens autour d'eux)

Les gens détournent le regard.

Lavi : é_ê

Yû : * ignore-les *

Lavi : * pourquoi ils réagissent comme ça ? O.o *

Yû : * homophobes, pour la plupart. *

Lavi : * mais on s'est même pas embrassé *

Yû : * quelques allusions perverses de trop... *

Lavi : * oups -_-" *

Yû : * On s'en fout, on ne va pas s'abaisser à ne plus rien dire pour leur plaire *

Lavi : * oui, vive la révolution ! *

Yû : x) (l'embrasse sur la tempe)

Lavi (prend ses lèvres discrètement)

Les gens qui les regardent sont choqués.

Lavi (quitte ses lèvres et regarde Yû)

Yû (pose son front contre le sien)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Le train arrive en gare (pas encore à Paris) certaines personnes descendent, une va se plaindre de la présence d'homosexuels dans le train.

Lavi (se crispe, s'écarte de Yû)

Yû : Lavi... T'occupe pas d'eux.

Lavi (le regarde et fait oui de la tête)

Yû (lui fait signe de se rapprocher)

Lavi (se colle à nouveau a lui)

La personne qui est allée se plaindre revient avec un contrôleur.

Contrôleur : Je vais vous demander de descendre.

Lavi : hein ? O.o

Contrôleur : Votre présence gêne les passagers, descendez.

Lavi : je vois pas en quoi on les dérange.

Contrôleur (s'apprête à parler)

Yû : On a payé notre billet, on reste.

Contrôleur : Vous n'avez rien à faire ici. Vous choquez les autres passagers.

Lavi (s'écarte de Yû en baissant la tête)

Yû (le retient) : Si on les dérange, ils vont ailleurs.

Contrôleur : Ils n'ont rien fait, ils demandent juste à être tranquille.

Yû : On ne leur parle pas, on ne les oblige pas à nous regarder.

Lavi : on n'a rien fait en plus...

Contrôleur : Vous vous êtes... embrassés... d'après cette jeune femme.

Lavi : et alors ?

Contrôleur : C'est le genre de chose qui devrait être interdite dans les lieux publics.

Yû : Et un homme et une femme qui s'embrassent ? c'est pareil u_u

Contrôleur : Non, c'est différent.

Lavi : ça s'appelle de la discrimination * enfoiré *

Contrôleur : Si ce genre de relation était naturel, la loi autoriserait les mariages homosexuels, or ce n'est pas le cas.

Yû : Aimer une personne du même sexe n'est pas un crime. Relisez le code pénal.

Contrôleur : ça suffit, descendez, le train va prendre du retard.

Lavi : Non.

Contrôleur : J'appelle la sécurité si vous ne descendez pas.

Yû : Ne vous gênez pas. u_u

Lavi (regarde Yû)

Contrôleur (va appeler la sécurité)

Lavi : ...

Yû (arbore un air neutre)

Lavi : Yû ...

Yû : Oui ?

Lavi : on va faire comment ?

Yû : Si ils nous virent, ils devront payer une amende. La discrimination est un crime.

Lavi : O.O ah bon ? ... j'achèterais le code pénal alors...

Yû (sourit)

Les agents de sécurité arrivent, ils veulent les mettre dehors, Yû les informe qu'ils vont portant plainte pour racisme, et bizarrement [^^], pour l'image de la compagnie, les agents les laissent tranquille.

Lavi (une fois les agents partis) : Racisme hein ?

Yû : Bah quoi ? u_u

Lavi (embrasse sa joue) : rien, rien. u_u

Une personne (chuchote à son voisin) : ils recommencent...

Yû : La porte est là si on vous dérange ! è.é#

Lavi : u_u""" on peut continuer si vous voulez.

Une personne : Non, ça suffit.

Une autre : si vous voulez continuer, allez ailleurs.

Lavi (lève les yeux au ciel)

Yû : * On arrive dans une heure. *

Lavi : * oui je sais u_u *

Yû : * Je te propose de dormir en attendant. * (le colle contre lui)

Lavi : * bonne idée * (sourit)

Yû (sourit aussi)

Lavi (ne tarde pas à s'endormir)

À la fin du voyage, Yû réveille Lavi

Lavi : ton concert, il est quand ?

Yû : demain soir.

Lavi : on va à l'hôtel là ?

Yû : Oui.

Lavi : oki.

* * *

Reviews ?


	40. Chapitre 40

Voili~voilou la suite (qui n'est pas spécialement longue et je m'en excuse) et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ^o^

* * *

Ils vont à l'hôtel, un 4 étoiles proche de la salle où aura lieu le concert.

Lavi (une fois dans la chambre, s'allonge sur le lit)

Yû : Le train n'était pas assez confortable ?

Lavi : si, pourquoi ?

Yû : t'as vu comment tu t'affale. u_u

Lavi : -.- je vais pas dormir.

Yû : Ouais, ouais... (regarde par la fenêtre)

Lavi : j'ai besoin de câlin.

Yû (va lui en faire un)

Lavi (sourire pervers)

Yû : Hm... Pas ce soir.

Lavi : pourquoi ? T^T

Yû : Je dois passer à la salle, voir comment ça va se passer... ce genre de chose.

Lavi : ah...

Yû (l'embrasse) : Je vais essayer de faire vite. (s'en va)

Lavi (ne bouge pas)

Yû (fait tout ce qu'il a faire, revient deux-trois heure plus tard)

Lavi (est assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, perdu dans ses pensées)

Yû (le regarde, ne fait pas de bruit)

Lavi (ne capte rien [pour changer])

Yû (s'approche furtivement)

Lavi (toujours pareil)

Yû : A quoi tu penses ?

Lavi (sursaute et manque de tomber)

Yû (le rattrape)

Lavi : Nan mais ça va pas bien de venir comme ça derrière les gens et de leur faire peur ! (descend de la fenêtre)

Yû : x) tu pensais à quoi pour ne pas avoir ressentit ma présence ?

Lavi : -.- rien.

Yû : Hm. (s'écarte, va s'assoir sur le lit)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (relie ses partitions)

Lavi (fait la moue)

Yû (lui jette un coup d'œil) : reste pas planté là.

Lavi : oui tu as raison. u_u (va se planter près du lit)

Yû (continue de relire)

Lavi (s'éloigne un peu plus de la fenêtre pour se rapprocher de la porte)

Yû (le regarde d'un air suspect) : Tu veux sortir ?

Lavi (même air) : non pourquoi ?

Yû : Pour quelle raison tu te rapproche de la porte ?

Lavi : au cas où tu me sauterais dessus sans prévenir u_u la pièce est trop petite et je pourrais pas t'échapper bien longtemps.

Yû : Je suis occupé là.

Lavi : oui, oui. u_u

Yû (soupire, reprend sa "lecture")

Lavi (attend un peu puis sort sans rien dire)

Yû (fronce les sourcils, le suit) : où tu vas ?

Lavi : faire un tour, comme ça, je te dérange pas. ^^

Yû : Tu me dérangeais pas.

Lavi : j'allais bientôt me plaindre comme quoi je m'ennuyais.

Yû : et bien tu te plaindras. Retourne dans la chambre.

Lavi : O.o ? (retourne donc dans la chambre)

Yû (l'allonge sur le lit, se couche en travers, reprend sa relecture)

Lavi : -.- ? (ne bouge pas, regarde le plafond)

Yû (lit encore)

Lavi (ferme l'œil)

Yû (finit de relire, regarde Lavi)

Lavi (s'ennuie ferme)

Yû (lui caresse "innocemment" les hanches)

Lavi : ! (ouvre l'œil et le regarde)

Yû (fait mine de rêvasser)

Lavi (soupire et referme l'œil)

Yû (fait un petit soupire en coin, effleure son entrejambe)

Lavi (se retient de gémir)

Yû (se couche sur lui un peu mieux [toujours en travers, la tête sur son ventre, une main trainant toujours sur son entrejambe], il est couché de sorte que Lavi ne peux pas voir son visage)

Lavi : qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Yû (fait semblant de dormir)

Lavi : -.- tss

Yû (bouge un peu sa main)

Lavi (soupire d'aise)

Yû (frotte sa tête contre son ventre)

Lavi (sourit et caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (continue de bouger sa main)

Lavi : ... (soupire encore d'aise)

Yû (sourit, continue)

Lavi (se cambre un peu, gémit légèrement)

Yû (glisse sa main sous le boxer de Lavi)

Lavi : ... Yû -.-

Yû : x) (ne répond pas)

Lavi (suspicieux) tu dors ?

Yû (ne répond toujours pas, bouge à nouveau très légèrement sa main)

Lavi (se mord la lèvre)

Yû (arrête de bouger quelques minutes, la main toujours très bien placée)

Lavi (est bien excité et énervé) : _##

Yû : x)

Lavi (essaye de se relever)

Yû (prend "comme par réflexe" la verge de Lavi en main, pour ne pas tomber) [la bonne excuse xD]

Lavi : O.O

Yû (resserre lentement sa prise)

Lavi (gémit longuement)

Yû (relâche la pression)

Lavi (soupire de soulagement)

Yû (ne bouge plus à nouveau)

Lavi (se redresse comme il peut)

Yû (le laisse se dégager, fait toujours semblant de dormir)

Lavi (le regarde et se lève)

Yû (toujours pareil)

Lavi (va se prendre une douche)

Yû (écoute)

Des gémissements se font entendre x)

Yû : * ça va, tu te fais plaisir *

Lavi (se stoppe) : * je pensais que tu dormais… *

Yû : * Je dormais u_u * (sale menteur xD)

Lavi : * alors rendors-toi u_u"*

Yû (va le rejoindre)

Lavi : ...

Yû : Bon j'avoue... je dormais pas x)

Lavi : O.O ...

Yû (rit) : Tu crois vraiment que je ferais ça dans mon sommeil ?

Lavi : euh... bah -.-

Yû : x) (se déshabille, le rejoint sous la douche, l'enlace)

Lavi : nan, méchant (essaye de le repousser)

Yû (le tient fermement) : Moi méchant ? Alors que je t'ai fait plaisir ?

Lavi : Hm... oui tu m'as menti.

Yû : Et alors ? Ce n'est qu'un petit mensonge de rien du tout. (reprend son membre en main)

Lavi (inspire de plaisir)

Yû (passe derrière Lavi, le pénètre tout en continuant de le caresser)

Lavi (pousse un long cri de joie)

Yû (fait des mouvements de même rythme avec sa main et son bassin)

Lavi (gémit assez fort, se cambrant en arrière)

Yû (l'embrasse sur la joue, continue ses mouvements et les accélère)

Lavi (gémit plus fort)

Yû (le plaque face contre la paroi, ne donne plus que de violent coups de rein)

Lavi (hurle son plaisir)

Yû (continue, puis jouit)

Lavi (essoufflé)

Yû (le maintient plaqué contre le mur) : Tu en veux encore ?

Lavi : oui !

Yû (recommence à le masturber, son torse collé contre le dos de Lavi)

Lavi (continu de gémir)

Yû (accélère, le frottant aussi de son bassin)

Lavi (crie son nom)

Yû (fait de rapides mouvements de main)

Lavi (jouit dans sa main)

Yû (le re-pénètre violement à ce moment)

Lavi (crie beaucoup plus fort)

Yû (fait toujours de brutaux mouvements)

Lavi (en pleine extase)

Yû (jouit à nouveau au bout de quelques minutes, se retire, essoufflé) [et accessoirement, il ne maintient plus Lavi contre le mur]

Lavi (glisse contre le mur)

Yû (le regarde, reprenant son souffle)

Lavi (ferme l'œil)

Yû : * ça va mon lapin ? *

Lavi : * oui *

Yû (l'enlace par derrière) : ça t'a plu ?

Lavi : oui, beaucoup.

Yû (embrasse sa nuque, s'écarte prend une serviette, et sèche gentiment son lapin)

Lavi : Y a pas un troisième service ?

Yû : plus tard, il ne faudrait pas que je sois crevé demain.

Lavi : Hm (mine de chien battu)

Yû : je te prendrais quatre fois la prochaine fois.

Lavi : han j'ai hâte d'y être !

Yû (l'embrasse, se sèche à son tour, va s'allonger sur le lit) [toujours à walpé °µ°]

Lavi (fait pareil et va se coller à lui)

Yû (le prend dans ses bras, et s'endort)

Lavi (de même)

Le lendemain, Yû se réveille, regard/ mate Lavi

Lavi (est sur le dos, dort encore)

Yû (le regarde, un sourire carnassier sur le visage)

Lavi (dort encore)

Yû (se résigne à se lever et donc lâcher Lavi des yeux pour aller se préparer)

Lavi (gémit légèrement)

Yû (entrain de s'habiller, le regarde)

Lavi (se cambre légèrement [rêve érotique ? x)]

Yû (finit de s'habiller, va près de lui)

Lavi (gémit encore)

Yû (caresse doucement sa joue)

Lavi (se réveille et le regarde, surpris)

Yû : Tu rêvais de moi ? x)

Lavi : Oui...

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (participe)

Yû (rompt le baiser) : Je dois partir.

Lavi : j'avais deviné...

Yû : Je t'avais réservé une place, elle est sur la table. Tu seras au premier rang.

Lavi : Ah... merci (se lève et l'embrasse encore)

Yû (participe un moment, puis s'écarte) à ce soir.

Lavi : moui.

Yû (s'en va)

Lavi (va se préparer)

Yû (se rend à la salle où aura lieu le concert, fait les dernières répétitions avec d'autres musiciens)

Lavi (sort prêt et voit le billet, le prend et regarde)

Yû (toujours pareil)

Le soir, Lavi est à sa place et attend le début, perdu dans ses pensées

Yû (en coulisse) : * salut Lavi *

Lavi (sourit) : * salut, ça va ? *

Yû : * oui. *

Lavi : * pas trop stressé ? x) *

Yû : * Pas du tout, et c'est en stressant qu'on commet des erreurs u_u *

Lavi : * oui, oui u_u *

Yû : * Je te laisse, ça va bientôt commencer. *

Lavi : * oki *

Le spectacle commence par des solos. Violon, saxo, ... et enfin piano [Yû-doudou]

Sur scène, Yû joue la musique qu'il a composée.

Lavi (a le sourire aux lèvres)

Yû : * j'étais comment ? *

Lavi : * parfait *

Yû : * Merci *

La fin du concert se termine par l'orchestre.

Lavi : ...

L'orchestre enchaine trois concertos, puis le concert s'achève. Le chef d'orchestre remercie le public.

Lavi (tilt que c'est fini, applaudit)

Le chef d'orchestre présente les musiciens.

Le public applaudit après la présentation de chaque musicien.

Le chef d'orchestre présente Yû.

Lavi (le siffle puis sourit perversement)

Yû : x)

Silence dans la salle. C'est pas le genre de chose dont les gens sont habitués pour un concert de musique classique.

Lavi (rit légèrement)

Après un "petit" blanc, le chef finit de présenter les musiciens, tombé de rideau fin du spectacle

Lavi (sort en riant)

Des gens le regardent bizarrement.

Yû (rejoint Lavi)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû : Tu as passé une bonne soirée ?

Lavi : très xD

Yû : La prochaine fois, tiens-toi tranquille. Tu me siffleras plus tard.

Lavi (recommence)

Yû : u_u"

Attirées par le bruit, un groupe de quatre jeunes filles viennent et demandent un autographe de Yû.

Lavi (se retient de rire)

Yû (signe les autographes)

Les filles deviennent presque hystériques dès qu'il esquisse un sourire.

Lavi (son sourire disparait immédiatement)

Les filles lui posent plein de questions... que Yû esquive assez facilement, puis il sort l'excuse du "je suis fatigué, je vais vous laisser." les 4 nouvelles fans de Yû repartent en discutant de leur nouvelle idole. Yû se tourne vers Lavi.

Lavi (attend, bras croisé, regardant le sol)

Yû (lui relève la tête) : Jaloux ?

Lavi : Oui~ (moue boudeuse)

Yû : Misère... je vais perdre mon premier fan... u_u

Lavi : alors là, rêve ! Je vais te prendre en photo et t'afficher en poster dans ma chambre

Yû : Tu veux devenir comme elles ? Hurler dès que tu vois ta star préférée ?

Lavi : avec toi, je hurle que quand on couche ensemble. u_u

Yû : limite-toi à ça. Aller on rentre. Je veux pas en croiser d'autres.

Lavi : x) et si je criais que tu es là ? Plein de fans vont accourir.

Yû : je m'occuperais plus de toi. u_u

Lavi : Oh non ! TuT (lui fait un câlin)

Yû (lui rend son câlin, voit d'autres fan potentiels) : On file ?

Lavi : oui !

Ils retournent à l'hôtel.

Lavi (s'affale sur le lit)

Yû : u_u""

Lavi : on le fait ce soir ou pas ?

Yû : Non, on va se reposer.

Lavi : -.- alors ne viens pas me tripoter okai ?

Yû : T'inquiète. (son portable sonne) -' jamais j'aurais la paix... (va sur le p'tit balcon pour répondre)

Lavi (le regarde puis se couche)

Yû (rentre après son coup de fil [quoi qu'un portable n'a pas de fil] et va se coucher)

Lavi : * c'était qui ? *

Yû : * Mon agent. *

Lavi : * ah... *

Yû : * interview demain matin -'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''' *

Lavi : ...

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (le regard perdu dans le vide)

Yû (va au dessus de lui) : Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Lavi (fait la moue) : rien mais maintenant, je vais moins pouvoir te sauter dessus...

Yû : On trouvera toujours le temps. T'en fais pas.

Lavi (chuchote) : j'espère.

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (participe avec douceur)

Yû (s'écarte après le baiser, se couche à côté)

Lavi (se tourne sur le côté, dos à Yû)

Yû : ...

Lavi (prend le bras de Yû et le tire de sorte qu'il l'enlace)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (ferme l'œil et quelques minutes plus tard, s'endort)

Yû (attend un peu, puis sort chercher son diner)

Lavi (dodote)

Yû (revient un peu plus tard, programme le réveil sur le portable et reprend sa position initiale [le lapin dans ses bras] et s'endort)

Lavi (dort, dort, dort paisiblement)

Le réveil sonne, les réveille.

Lavi (Regarde le réveil avec une aura meurtrière)

Yû (éteint la sonnerie, se lève)

Lavi (Le regarde)

Yû (va à la douche)

Lavi (S'assoit et attend)

Yû (finit sa douche, va dans la chambre en serviette)

Lavi (Le mate)

Yû (s'habille super classe) [*Q*]

Lavi : *.* classe

Yû (lui sourit) : et dire que c'est pas pour toi...

Lavi : J'avoue...

Yû : Faut bien que je me mette en valeur u.u

Lavi : A poil, Ça serait plus efficace. u.u

Yû : Je suis musicien pas exhibitionniste. u.u

Lavi (Rit) : oui mon Yû d'amour.

Yû (l'embrasse) : et si tu profitais de mon absence pour faire les boutiques.

Lavi : Pourquoi pas... (cherche la carte de crédit à Yû dans ses poches, le pelote en même temps)

Yû (sourit) : priorité, trouve-toi des fringues pour le mariage de ta sœur. (lui donne sa carte) c'était pas la bonne poche.

Lavi (Lui tire la langue et lèche ses lèvres) : je te prends aussi quelque chose ?

Yû : Non, j'ai ce qu'il faut. (regarde l'heure) bon j'y vais sinon je vais être en retard (l'embrasse et s'en va)

Lavi (Regarde la carte, la range dans sa veste, va se préparer puis va faire les magasins)

Côté Yû :

Journaliste (accueille Yû avec un grand sourire) : bonjour ! Merci de nous faire l'honneur de votre visite ici ! 3

Yû : Merci de me recevoir.

Journaliste : ^^ alors comme ça tu as 19 ans, tu as d'autre passions dans ta vie à par la musique ?

Yû : j'aime faire de la moto, jouer au poker, * mon copain *

Journaliste : une question que tout le monde se pose est avez vous quelqu'un dans votre vie ?

Yû : oui.

Journaliste : comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Yû : Qui vous dit que c'est une fille ?

Journaliste : O.O" ... ah je m'attendais pas à ça enfaite xD * un si beau mâle T^T * [c'est une journaliste x)] alors... comment IL s'appelle ? ^^

Yû : Il s'appelle Lavi.

Journaliste : Hum okai ^^ et ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensemble ? Il est comment ?

Yû : ça fait presque un an. (le décrit)

Journaliste : hé donc, quelle est sa réaction face à ton gout pour la musique et tes nouvelles fans ?

Yû : Il aime aussi la musique, mais il est vrai qu'il est un peu jaloux.

Journaliste : tu compte faire les tournées avec le groupe ?

Yû : pour commencer oui.

Journaliste : est-ce que tu joue d'autres instruments ?

Yû : Oui, plein.

Journaliste : ... tiens, une question de dernière minute de la part d'une de tes fans... tu peux enlever ta chemise ? ^^"

Yû (déboutonne sa chemise)

Journaliste (et spectateurs présents) : *µ*

Yû : ... u_u

Journaliste (mate beaucoup) : Joli tatouage !

Yû : Merci.

Journaliste : il a une signification particulière ?

Yû : Oui, il s'agit d'un symbole d'éternité.

Journaliste : pourquoi ce symbole ?

Yû : Je l'ai fait pour Lavi.

Journaliste : O.o ah bon ?

Yû : Je n'ai pas l'intention de le quitter.

Journaliste : ah je vois, tu es de ces adolescents qui prennent leur ami pour son âme sœur au bout de quelques mois. x)

Yû : vous ne savez rien de ma relation avec lui.

Journaliste : oui bien sûr u.u' mais si jamais il te trompe, tu seras mal.

Yû : il me trompera pas. u.u

Journaliste : sûr ? Dans ta description, il semble un peu volage.

Yû : vous ne le connaissez pas.

Journaliste : ^^# enfin bref, ta musique est magnifique.

Yû : merci...

Journaliste : Elle à un titre ?

Yû : Je n'y ai pas encore réfléchie. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps.

Journaliste : Tu l'as écrit pour quelqu'un en particulier ? Il y a combien de temps ?

Yû : Je l'ai écris y'a un peu plus d'une semaine.

Journaliste : ... Et tu es inspiré de quoi ?

Yû : C'est Lavi qui m'inspire. (sourire aux lèvres [quand il parle de son lapin 3])

Journaliste : * Encore lui -.- *

Yû : * Oui encore lui x) * Il y a autre chose que vous voudriez savoir ?

Journaliste : Oui [mais j'ai plus d'idée donc on fait à la fin] et bien, merci d'avoir répondu à mes questions.

Yû : C'était un plaisir. * pourvu qu'il n'y ait plus d'interview de si tôt -.-" *

* * *

Reviews ?


	41. Chapitre 41

bonne lecture

* * *

Pendant ce temps, Lavi en profite pour visiter un peu Paris.

Yû (sort enfin, téléphone à Lavi)

Lavi (voit qui l'appelle, décroche) : oui 3 ?

Yû : ça va mon lapin ?

Lavi : Oui mon Yû-doudou et toi ?

Yû : La journaliste chargée de mon interview était une vraie cruche... en plus je lui ai tapé dans l'œil, elle a enragé quand elle a su pour toi. x)

Lavi : Han XD mon chéri ! Tu fais quoi maintenant ?

Yû : Tu me dis où tu es que je te rejoigne ?

Lavi : Oui... Je suis à l'indian boutique.

Yû : Ok, je t'y rejoins. A tout à l'heure.

Lavi : A plus, bisous (raccroche)

Yû (rejoint Lavi en une quinzaine de minutes) [bah oui, c'est grand Paris]

Lavi (Le voit, court dans ses bras)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (Participe avidement, le serrant contre lui)

Une jeune fille prend une photo et la montre, complètement folle, à son amie.

La fille : Regarde ! Ils sont trop chou ! ^^ 3

Lavi (Quitte les lèvres de Yû) O.O

Yû : quoi ?

Lavi : Pourquoi elles nous ont pris en photo celles-là ? O.o

Yû : Tu l'as pas entendu ? On est "chou" u_u

Lavi : -.- mais y a le droit d'image * même si je m'en fous * (l'embrasse à nouveau mais chastement)

Yû : Tu veux que je supprime la photo ?

Lavi : Non laisse tomber c'est pas grave u.u (enfouit son visage dans son cou, le mordille discrètement)

Yû : Hhh... * tu as acheté quoi ? *

Lavi : * Plein de vêtements * (caresse son dos tout en suçant sa peau)

Les deux filles (les regardent) : *µ*

Yû : * On sert de spectacle... si tu as fini tes achats, on pourrait rentrer à l'hôtel *

Lavi : * Oui désolé... * (s'écarte et lui sourit)

Yû (lui prend la main, marche vers l'hôtel)

Lavi (Le suit, une fois à l'hôtel, pose tous ses sacs)

Yû (le pousse sur le lit, se met au dessus, capture ses lèvres)

Lavi (Sourit et le laisse faire, passe les mains sous sa chemise)

Yû (joue avec sa langue, quitte ses lèvres pour son cou, le mord et boit son sang)

Lavi (Gémit de plaisir)

Yû : au faite, c'est bientôt l'heure de la diffusion de l'interview. Tu veux la voir ?

Lavi : Ah ouais. x)

Yû (allume la télé, met la bonne chaine, embrasse Lavi jusqu'à la fin de la pub)

Lavi (quand l'interview commence, porte toute son intention à la télé)

Yû (est derrière Lavi, l'enlace, regarde aussi la télé)

Lavi : ... tu as enlevé ta chemise...

Yû : et ?

Lavi (Se tourne et lui déchire carrément) : rien u.u (revient à la télé) ... L'éternité ensemble... (prend la main de Yû et embrasse son dos)

Yû (sourit)

Lavi : ... Comment ça je te tromperai pas ? XD tu avais dis que j'avais le droit d'aller voir ailleurs si j'avais envie.

Yû : J'allais pas le dire à la télé. u_u

Lavi : Ah ouais ça l'aurait pas trop fait. x) (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe avidement)

Lavi (quitte ses lèvres, l'interview se finit)

Yû (éteint la télé)

Lavi (S'allonge sur le lit sur le dos, regarde Yû)

Yû : On reprend là où on s'était arrêté ?

Lavi (écarte les jambes) : viens foncer dans le tas.

Yû (esquisse un sourire, se déshabille, et le déshabille aussi, le pénètre)

Lavi (L'enlace et gémit doucement)

Yû (fait de doux vas-et-viens)

Lavi (Caresse sa joue, le couvant d'un regard tendre)

Yû (l'embrasse, accélère un peu)

Lavi (Dévore ses lèvres, accompagne ses mouvements)

Yû (mord sa lèvre, va plus vite)

Lavi (Vient griffer sa nuque de désir)

Yû (donne de violents coups de rein)

Lavi (Enfonce ses ongles dans sa peau et laisse de longues marques profondes dans son dos, crie de plaisir)

Yû : Hhh... (va encore puis vite et plus profondément, puis jouit)

Lavi (Le serre contre lui, lèche ses doigts recouverts de sang à Yû)

Yû (le regarde) : prêt pour la suite ? (sourit sadiquement)

Lavi : Oui. (lui rend son sourire)

Yû (le met sur le ventre, se met à cheval, commence à le masser, puis sans prévenir, enfonce ses ongles dans ses épaules et le griffe sur la moitié du dos)

Lavi (Crie de plaisir, tourne la tête et le regarde)

Yû (lèche lentement les griffures, le mord par endroit)

Lavi (Gémit, ne le quitte pas du regard)

Yû (continue de lécher, titille son intimité avec de nombreux coups de langues)

Lavi (Se cambre de façon à lui laisser libre accès à son intimité, gémit)

Yû (le pénètre avec sa langue, la retire, puis la remet)

Lavi (Gémit de plaisir intense)

Yû (arrête avec sa langue, le re-pénètre de son sexe)

Lavi (pousse un long soupire de bien être)

Yû (s'introduit profondément lentement, atteint sa prostate en douceur)

Lavi (Rejette lentement sa tête en arrière en criant)

Yû (fait de petits mouvements de bassin de manière à titillé son poing G)

Lavi (Pousse plein de petits cris)

Yû (se retire vivement et le repénètre brutalement, heurte sa prostate avec violence) [rapide changement x)]

Lavi (Hurle)

Yû (recommence, est à chaque fois plus violent)

Lavi (Hurle de plus en plus fort)

Yû (jouit, mais n'arrête pas pour autant)

Lavi (Agrippe les draps et lui jette un regard)

Yû (continue ses mouvements, sans la moindre douceur)

Lavi (Crie son nom pendant la jouissance)

Yû (jouit à nouveau, se retire, se couche à côté, essoufflé)

Lavi (Lui sourit)

Yû (le regarde, lui sourit aussi)

Lavi (Caresse sa joue) : je t'aime...

Yû : Moi aussi... (le colle à lui)

Lavi (Embrasse son cou)

Yû (le laisse faire, le serrant doucement contre lui)

Lavi (S'endort)

Yû (le regarde tendrement, s'endort aussi)

Lavi (Le lendemain matin, dort encore)

Yû (dort aussi)

Lavi (se réveille et le regarde)

Yû (dodote toujours)

Lavi (L'embrasse doucement)

Yû (gémit doucement dans son sommeil, puis ouvre les yeux)

Lavi (Fait semblant de dodoter)

Yû (le regarde, s'écarte et s'étire)

Lavi (Lui saute subitement dessus)

Yû : 0.0 mais ça va pas de me sauter dessus dès le matin ?

Lavi : Si ça va très bien x)

Yû : -.- mouais...

Lavi : Une façon de te dire bonjour. ^O^

Yû : Commence par trouver un moyen pour te faire pardonner pour cette nuit.

Lavi : Cette nuit ?

Yû : Tu n'arrêtais pas de bouger, tu as du me réveiller au moins cinq fois. u.u

Lavi : Désolé. O.O

Yû : Fais-moi un câlin...

Lavi (Lui fait un doux câlin)

Yû (s'endort debout, dans les bras de Lavi)

Lavi : -.- (le rallonge et caresse doucement son corps pour mieux le connaitre par cœur)

Yû (gémit doucement sous ses caresses, dort encore)

Lavi (L'embrasse partout)

Yû (se re-réveille) hmmm...

Lavi (S'arrête et s'excuse)

Yû : ... (bâille) t'es déjà en manque ?

Lavi : Non, je partais en exploration de ton corps.

Yû : Comme si tu le connaissais pas...

Lavi : Je testais mes connaissances alors.

Yû (sourit) : reprend où tu en étais...

Lavi (Sourit et reprend ses baisers)

Yû : Hh...

Lavi (Caresse son torse de sa main, les lèvres descendant vers son bas ventre)

Yû (gémit doucement)

Lavi (Effleure sa verge, la prend entre deux doigts et la dévore du regard)

Yû (le regarde, impatient)

Lavi (Sourire carnassier, frôle le gland de ses dents)

Yû : hhh... Dépêche-toi...

Lavi (rit sadiquement et sort sa langue, lèche légèrement sa verge et s'arrête, regardant son érection sous toute les coutures)

Yû : Lavi... Si tu te dépêche pas tu seras un lapin castré avant ce soir !

Lavi : O.O (le prend immédiatement en bouche)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Lavi (Fait de long va et viens) : * tu es trop impatient *

Yû : * ça faisait longtemps... * (laisse échapper de longs gémissements)

Lavi : * Tu aimes ce genre de chose ? * (écarte un peu plus ses cuisse et vient humidifier son intimité et son membre)

Yû (gémit plus fort) : *oui... *

Lavi (continue de dévorer cet endroit avec envie, caressant doucement ses cuisses avec ses mains, jette un coup d'œil à Yû)

Yû (gémit toujours de plaisir)

Lavi (Mordille son membre, recommence ses vas-et-viens, va plus vite)

Yû (gémit de plus en plus fort)

Lavi (Continue en accélérant encore)

Yû (finit par jouir)

Lavi (Se lèche les lèvres en souriant)

Yû (le regarde, les yeux brûlant de désir)

Lavi (se met au dessus de lui, frotte son membre contre son intimité, ne quittant pas ses yeux qui l'excite encore plus)

Yû : Hhh... Lavi... Prend-moi...

Lavi (Obéit tout de suite et rentre en lui)

Yû (Gémit de bien être)

Lavi (Oscille en lui, le regardant toujours)

Yû (gémit longuement, le serre contre lui)

Lavi (Embrasse son front et accélère)

Yû (gémit puis fort, puis ses gémissements deviennent des cris)

Lavi (Devient violent et va encore plus vite, taquine sa prostate)

Yû (hurle de plaisir)

Lavi (Lui donne de la jouissance et se délivre en lui dans un cri de plaisir, se laisse rouler à coté, essoufflé)

Yû (le regarde, le sourire aux lèvres, essoufflé lui aussi)

Lavi (Rit de bonheur, prend sa main)

Yû : Je t'aime mon lapin. (le tire contre lui)

Lavi (Se colle à lui) : je t'aime aussi mon Yû-doudou d'amour.

Yû (l'embrasse tendrement)

Lavi (le regard) : j'aime les matins comme ça. x)

Yû : pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?

Lavi (rit) : pas toi ?

Yû : Si, bien sûr. u_u

Lavi : c'est mieux que de se réveiller tout seul.

Yû : hm. Si tu le dis. u_u

Lavi : je le dis...

Yû (regarde l'heure, soupire)

Lavi : ... tu as un rendez vous ?

Yû : Un autre concert ce soir... enfin… c'est le même en faite. u_u

Lavi : ah ok...

Yû (se lève, va prendre une douche)

Lavi (le rejoint)

Yû (allume l'eau, se lave)

Lavi (de même)

Yû (sort, se sèche, s'habille)

Lavi (encore sous l'eau)

Yû (prépare ses affaires, revient dans la salle de bain pour embrasser Lavi et s'en va)

Lavi (une fois Yû parti, sort, se sèche, se met en caleçon et pique une chemise a Yû, va rester sur le lit)

Yû (se rend à la salle, taf avec les autres etc.)

Lavi (ne bouge pas de la chambre)

Yû (revient tard le soir)

Lavi (toujours pareil, en tailleur sur le lit, regarde la télé [un film à l'eau de rose])

Yû (s'affale sur le lit, le regarde)

Lavi (concentré sur l'écran)

Yû : u_u"""" ça à l'air bien chiant ce que tu regarde.

Lavi : tu préfère le documentaire sur les araignées ?

Yû : Hmm... oui.

Lavi : -.- (change de chaine)

Yû (regarde Lavi [il a encore peur des araignées ?])

Lavi (se raidit automatiquement)

Yû : x) [il se moque]

Lavi : ...

Yû (lui frotte la tête) : bon aller, remet ton film avant de faire une attaque. (va sous la douche)

Lavi (rechange chaine mais ne se décrispe pas [impression de petite bêbête lui grimpant dessus x)])

Yû (prend sa douche, revient dans la chambre, seulement vêtu d'une serviette)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (enfile un caleçon et se couche)

Lavi (éteint la télé, vient près de lui)

Yû : Tu regarde pas la fin ?

Lavi : je l'ai déjà vu u_u [enfaite, la fin fait pleurer]

Yû : Ah...

Lavi : ^^

Yû (essaie de s'endormir)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (a les yeux fermés, ne s'endort pas)

Lavi (attend qu'il s'endorme)

Yû (s'endort après de longues minutes)

Lavi (sourit et s'endort aussi)

Le lendemain, Yû n'est pas là. [pauvre Lavi... il va se réveiller seul T.T]

Lavi (se réveille seul) : ...

Yû (vadrouille en ville)

Lavi (va se couler un bain)

Yû (marche toujours tranquillement dans les rues)

Lavi (reste dans l'eau looongtemps)

Yû (revient à l'hôtel en fin de matin)

Lavi (s'apprêtait à sortir)

Yû (met de la musique [les portables qui font mp3 c'est super ^^] et range ses affaires)

Lavi : on s'en va ?

Yû : On rentre.

Lavi (range alors aussi ses affaires)

Une fois que tout est rangé, ils vont prendre le train (en 1er classe, y'a moins de monde)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le serre dans ses bras)

Lavi (reste comme ça)

Ils rentrent à la maison, qui est dans un état impeccable [Tyki et Allen ont eu peur d'être de nouveau punis x)]

Lavi (va ranger ses bagages dans sa chambre, puis va voir Momo)

Allen (apprend le poker avec Tyki)

Lavi (fait un bisou sur la joue à Momo)

Allen (surpris) : Salut Lavi...

Lavi : ^^ merci d'avoir tenu la maison en état.

Allen : vu ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois...

Lavi (sourit et lui fait un câlin) : tu m'as manqué.

Allen (gêné): euh...

Tyki : u_u# tu veux bien te barrer, on était occupé.

Lavi : x) (saute sur Tyki et lui fait un câlin)

Tyki (le repousse) : il me semble que t'as déjà un copain.

Lavi : oui, il me semble aussi. x) (sort un ruban de sa poche et le met à Momo) j'ai remarqué que tu en mettais souvent alors voila, il vient de Paris. (lui refait un câlin)

Allen : Merci. ^^

Tyki : -'

Lavi : tu voulais aussi quelque chose Tyki ?

Tyki : Je veux que tu sortes. u_u

Lavi : Roooh c'est bon u_u ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu.

Tyki : juste une semaine.

Lavi : mais c'est long. T^T

Tyki : -.-

Allen : ^^" Tyki, fais pas cette tête.

Tyki : -_- il n'a qu'à pas être chiant.

Lavi (s'approche de Tyki et le mord)

Tyki (lui donne un coup bien placé x) )

Lavi (boit son sang malgré tout)

Tyki (le pousse violement) : Le jour où tu auras le droit de boire mon sang je te le dirais ! #

Lavi : # (boit celui d'Allen)

Allen (Lavi l'a mordu trop fort, gémit de douleur)

Lavi (embrasse sa gorge et s'excuse avant de le remordre plus en douceur)

Allen : hh...

Tyki : ça suffit, lâche-le !

Lavi : nan mais faut te calmer, j'ai le droit de le mordre lui !

Tyki : je ne suis pas d'accord, si t'as soif, va voir Yû !

Lavi : ça change quoi que tu sois pas d'accord ?

Tyki : Je suis ton ainé de quelques siècles. Alors je te suis supérieur.

Lavi : peut-être mais j'ai le droit de mordre Allen !

Yû (en a marre de les entendre crier [il peut pas travailler] vient dans la pièce) : ça suffit, je veux plus vous entendre !

Lavi : ...

Allen & Tyki : ...

Yû (les regardes un moment, et repart travailler)

Lavi (foudroie Tyki du regard)

Tyki (rend son regard à Lavi)

Allen (pas très à l'aise)

Lavi (regarde Allen et lui caresse la joue) : je peux te prendre un peu de sang s'il te plait ?

Allen (acquiesce)

Tyki (fulmine)

Lavi (lui sourit et replonge dans son cou)

Allen (regarde Tyki qui est toujours de bien mauvaise humeur)

Lavi (murmure dans son cou) : c'est mon vampire de compagnie

Allen : ...

Tyki (enrage de plus en plus dans son coin, finit par partir, s'enfermer dans sa chambre)

Lavi (lèche la plaie et s'écarte) : merci (se lève et part)

Allen : ...

Lavi (va voir Tyki)

Tyki (fait une super descente dans son paquet de cigarette)

Lavi (se transforme en brume et passe par la serrure, se remet en humain)

Tyki : Vire de ma chambre !

Lavi (s'incline) : je suis désolé.

Tyki : tss

Lavi (le regarde)

Tyki (lui tourne le dos)

Lavi (lui tire la langue)

Tyki : #

Lavi (rentre sa langue et sourit)

Tyki : Dégage !

Lavi : -.-

Tyki : -###########

Lavi : pourquoi ça t'énerve autant ? u_u

Tyki : C'est toi qui m'énerve ! Casse-toi !

[Fausse note au piano, Yû est entrain de s'énerver beaucoup aussi]

Lavi : je pense qu'on devrait essayer de mieux s'entendre tous les deux...

Tyki (marmonne) : mais bien sûr... barre-toi ça sera un bon début.

Lavi : -.- d'accord (s'en va)

Tyki: * enfin... *

Lavi : *crétin u_u*

Yû (attend un peu, il n'y a plus que du silence, recommence à jouer du piano)

Lavi (retourne voir Allen)

Allen (assis dans son cercueil, attend [quoi ? bonne question])

Lavi (lui saute dessus)

Allen : O.O

Lavi (rit)

Allen : Mais ça va pas !

Lavi : non pas trop en faite mais je le montre pas. ^^

Allen : ... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : rien, laisse tomber, toi, ça va ?

Allen : ... mouais...

Lavi : ... (lui fait un bisou)

Allen : ...

Lavi : vas-y, frappe-moi !

Allen: quoi ?

Lavi : tu dois m'en vouloir pour Tyki.

Allen : Non... c'est lui qui... enfin... il a mauvais caractère des fois...

Lavi : je vais rien dire. u_u il faut qu'on s'entende tous les deux.

Allen : C'est vrai que ça détendrait l'ambiance.

Lavi : hm u_u... la première fois qu'on s'est rencontré, il voulait boire mon sang c'est p'tètre de là que vient le malaise.

Allen : Il l'a pas fait ?

Lavi : non, Yû l'en a empêché.

Allen : Ah... C'est vrai qu'il allait pas laisser son copain se faire dévorer.

Lavi : u_u"

Allen : bah quoi ?

Lavi : on n'était pas encore ensemble.

Allen : Ah bon ? Pourquoi il l'en a empêché alors ?

Lavi : ... je sais pas. o_o

Allen : =/ peut-être qu'il voulait te tuer lui-même à ce moment.

Lavi : c'est très probable. u.u

Allen : ...

Lavi : Et toi, tu veux pas boire mon sang ?

Allen : Non, c'est bon. Merci quand même.

Lavi (lui sourit et lui fait un câlin)

Allen (le laisse faire)

Lavi : et dire qu'on a couché ensemble...

Allen (baisse la tête)

Lavi : tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça.

Allen : ... hm.

Lavi : c'est pas comme si c'est toi qui est venu et qui m'a sauté dessus. u_u"

Allen : oui... c'est sûr... mais pourquoi tu as continué après que Tyki t'ait détaché ?

Lavi : euh... ça s'appelle être pris dans l'action et le plaisir…

Allen : ... Je suppose que Yû t'en as fait baver après...

Lavi : en faite... x) Yû n'en a rien à battre, il a dit que je pouvais aller voir ailleurs si j'avais envie.

Allen : O.O

Lavi : u_u c'est Yû, faut pas chercher.

Allen : il est vraiment bizarre.

Lavi : moi aussi...

Allen : ...

Lavi : moi, j'ai bien aimé avec toi. u_u

Allen (très gêné) : Euh... m-moi aussi...

Lavi (sourit) : on recommencera un jour alors x)

Allen : euh... (Désespérément trop fidèle u_u)

Lavi : avec les deux autres si tu tiens à être fidèle. u_u"

Allen : ... (arrivée de l'info au cerveau... partouze) O.O"

Lavi : ... quoi ?

Allen : Euh... rien, rien...

Lavi : O.o ?

Allen : y'a rien, je t'assure.

Lavi : okai okai... (refait un câlin à Allen et se lève) je vais dodoter un peu, à plus tard (s'en va se coucher)

Allen : A+...

* * *

Reviews ?


	42. Chapitre 42

Je suis en week-end ! ! ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas, on est bien jeudi, donc, si je suis de bonne humeur... (et je suis d'excellente humeur ! 8D) vous aurez deux chapitres demain ^^

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le lendemain.

Lavi (dort paisiblement)

Allen (se réveille, baille)

Tyki (dort encore)

Yû (prend sa douche)

Allen (se lève et va attendre que la salle de bain soit libre)

Yû (sort de la salle de bain, en serviette [*Q* ... faut que j'arrête de baver] et va vers sa chambre, sans un regard pour la pousse de soja)

Allen : euh... Kanda...

Yû : Quoi ?

Allen : est-ce que tu as déjà une idée de cadeau pour Lavi ?

Yû : ê.è non. Mais les anniversaires, c'est pas mon truc. u_u

Allen : je pensais ... qu'on aurait pu faire un cadeau... à trois (complètement gêné)

Yû : ... sous cet air innocent se cacherait un pervers ? x)

Allen : ... O.O ... noon ! C'est juste que hier, Lavi a dit qu'il aimerait bien... alors.. je... je...

Yû : x) (sourire plein de sous-entendus)

Allen (regard fuyant) : a-alors ?

Yû : Pourquoi pas...

Allen (va rapidement s'enfermer dans la salle de bain)

Yû (va s'habiller)

Lavi (se réveille) : =.=

Yû (va mettre Tyki au courant après l'avoir réveillé de façon très délicate [xD] lui ordonne de rien dire au lapin, puis va travailler)

Allen (sort de la salle de bain, va dans sa chambre)

Lavi (se lève et va voir Yû)

Yû (compose une nouvelle musique)

Lavi : B'jour -_-

Yû : Salut.

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (écrit quelques notes, puis regarde Lavi) : ça va ?

Lavi : -.-" ouais, ouais.

Yû : u_u la vérité ?

Lavi : tu vas travailler combien de temps aujourd'hui ?

Yû : Je sais pas, ça dépendra de mon inspiration. u_u

Lavi : ... alors je vais me recoucher... (se lève)

Yû : viens là d'abord.

Lavi : ? (vient "là")

Yû (l'embrasse langoureusement)

Lavi (agréablement surpris, participe)

Yû (pendant le baiser, caresse ses hanches)

Lavi (attrape doucement sa nuque)

Yû (après quelques minutes, rompt l'échange) : tu peux y aller maintenant.

Lavi (sourit, un peu essoufflé et retourne dans sa chambre)

Yû (reprend son boulot)

Lavi (se rendort)

Yû (taffe encore) : * Moyashi, ramène-toi *

Allen (arrive rapidement)

Yû : Tu pensais faire une mise en scène particulière pour son cadeau ? [Momo a de la chance, Yû lui tourne le dos]

Allen : euh... j-je sais pas... vous serez au mariage donc...

Yû : ... (écrit des notes) : tss… faudra que Tyki et toi veniez aussi alors.

Allen : ça serait utile oui -_-

Yû : -.- donc il va falloir vous tenues correctes... va réveiller Lavi, vous allez faire les boutiques cet aprèm.

Allen : euh... d'accord... (va réveiller Lavi)

Lavi (regard noir) : quoi ?

Allen : on doit aller faire les boutiques cet aprèm... d'après Yû.

Lavi : hein ? =.= (se lève et va voir Yû) hein ?

Yû : On embarque les deux autres pour le mariage. Je suis sûr que ta sœur sera ravie d'avoir deux serveurs.

Lavi : ah okai -.- (va se préparer)

Yû : Moyashi, dis à Tyki de se préparer aussi.

Allen : euh oui, oui (va voir Tyki) ... Tyki… ?

Tyki : Salut Allen ^^

Allen : salut ^^ ça va ?

Tyki : impec. (l'embrasse)

Allen (ferme les yeux et profite)

Tyki (commence à lui enlever son haut)

Allen : ... tu dois aller te préparer.

Tyki : Pourquoi faire ?

Allen : c'est un ordre de Yû.

Tyki : -.- mais quel chieur. (va s'habiller) il veut qu'on fasse quoi encore ?

Allen : aujourd'hui, les boutiques avec Lavi.

Tyki : -_-""""""""""""""""""

Allen : on va devoir faire serveur...

Tyki : Hein ?

Allen : au mariage de sa sœur. _"

Tyki : y'a des jours j'ai vraiment envi de le tuer. [il parle de Yû]

Allen : ... c'est pour le cadeau à Lavi... (regard vraiment fuyant)

Tyki : Ah ça... il m'a dit que c'était ton idée. Je t'aurais pas cru comme ça.

Allen : O.O C'est pas ce que tu crois ! (complètement paniqué)

Tyki : x)

Allen (baisse la tête) : c'est... c-... je...

Tyki : Tu ?

Allen : je suis désolé, je veux pas te tromper !

Tyki : T'es adorable ^^ mais c'est pas grave tu sais.

Allen : a-ah bon ?

Tyki : Et puis, on y sera tous les deux... u_u

Allen : ... oui.

Tyki (le ré-embrasse, puis termine de s'habiller, va à la salle de bain)

Allen (attend)

[Lavi est dans la salle de bain u_u]

Lavi (regarde Tyki quelques secondes, puis sort [il est en serviette])

Tyki (ignore Lavi)

Lavi (finit de se préparer dans sa chambre)

Lavi et Allen (attendent dans le salon)

Tyki (les rejoint, une fois prêt)

Allen (sourit à Tyki)

Lavi (joue avec son portable)

Tyki (répond au sourire d'Allen, puis regarde Lavi) : Hey, on y va. -'

Lavi (le regarde comme si Tyki était un attardé) : oui Tyki ^^ (va dehors)

Allen : ^^"

Tyki : -#

Lavi (s'installe dans la voiture, côté conducteur)

Allen (va derrière)

Tyki (va côté passager [Lavi a toujours pas le permis alors il se méfie])

Lavi (roule toujours au dessus de la limite autorisé)

Tyki : u_u * si on croise les flics, il ira en taule x) *

Lavi (ralentit)

Tyki (le regarde)

Lavi (lui tire la langue)

Tyki : T'as un problème, rouquin ?

Lavi : pourquoi dis tu ça ? =P

Tyki : Abruti. (tourne la tête)

Lavi : O.o ?

Allen (pas du tout à l'aise) [trop de tension dans l'air pour un moyashi]

Lavi : Tyki ?

Tyki : Quoi ?

Lavi : tu m'aime bien ?

Tyki : question idiote, prononcée par un idiot u_u

Lavi : moi, je t'adore ^^

Tyki : génial... rien à foutre.

Lavi : je serais même près à me sacrifier pour toi, ou même Allen...

Tyki : Mais bien sûr...

Lavi : oui.

Tyki : Tu le ferais pas.

Lavi : bien sur que si.

Tyki : Je te dis que non.

Allen : En faite, je crois que Kanda t'en empêcherais. ^^"

Lavi : ah ouais, merde, je l'avais oublié. ^^"

Tyki : Pff.

Lavi : disons, que je serais près à te donner de mon sang si tu as besoin. u_u

Tyki : je dirais, surtout prêt à m'en prendre.

Lavi : et à t'en donner aussi.

Tyki : u_u"

Lavi : j'essaye de m'entendre avec toi alors si le seul moyen c'est que tu me mordes, vas-y.

Tyki : je t'aime bien quand t'es pas là.

Lavi : -.-

Allen : -"" * c'est pas gagné *

Lavi : * tu l'as dit. *

Allen (a une idée) : Tyki-chan ?

Tyki : Oui ?

Allen : Tu veux bien être plus aimable avec lui, pour me faire plaisir ? (mine de chien battu)

Tyki : ... Ok.

Lavi (sourit) [non, il se moque pas XD]

Tyki (le foudroie du regard)

Lavi (lui fait un grand sourire)

Tyki : Pfff (boude)

Lavi : bon (se gare sur un parking) il faut des tenues de serveur... je m'occupe de Momo, Tyki, tu vas trouver tout seul, tu es assez grand. u_u

Tyki : -'

Allen : Il peut pas venir avec nous ?

Lavi : si. x)

Allen (prend timidement la main de Tyki)

Lavi (n'y fait pas attention, marche vers les magasins)

Allen & Tyki (le suivent)

Lavi (va dans une boutique spéciale) [vêtements un peu goth, soumis et autre)

Tyki -''"""""

Allen : ...

Lavi (regarde les rayons)

Tyki & Allen (le suivent en silence)

Lavi (prend un chemise à dentelle et la met devant Allen)

Allen : ... (regarde la chemise) euh... je pense pas que ça m'aille ^^""""" (il aime pas en faite)

Lavi : oui... surement... essaye quand même u_u (lui donne et retourne à son exploration)

Allen (va dans une cabine d'essayage) : * Lavi, ça me va pas du tout *

Lavi (va le voir) : ... hum... si

Allen : ...

Lavi (déboutonne les boutons du haut, change un peu la disposition du col, remonte un peu les manches et appelle Tyki)

Tyki (vient)

Lavi : qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

Tyki : ... t'es sexy Allen. x)

Allen (très gêné)

Lavi : ça me parait clair, tu mettras ça. u_u (ressort)

Allen : -''

Lavi (trouve une tenue de soubrette) : O.O ... (change vite de rayon)

Allen (s'est changé)

Tyki (reste avec lui) [ils se sont planqués dans un coin du magasin]

Lavi (continue de chercher, chassant les idées de soubrette de sa tête)

Tyki & Allen (ne bouge pas de leur pseudo-planque)

Lavi (revient avec une tenue pour Tyki)

Tyki : u_u"

Lavi : va mettre ça.

Tyki : pfff (va mettre la tenue)

Lavi : tu me dis ce que t'en pense Momo ? (pousse Allen dans la cabine, Tyki est en train de se changer)

Allen : d-désolé...

Tyki : C'est pas grave. u_u (finit de se changer)

Allen : ç-ça te va très bien.

Lavi (de l'autre côté) : Parfait, on prend le tout ! ^^

Tyki & Allen : ...

Lavi (ouvre la porte) : Vous voulez que je fasse diversion pendant que vous couchez ensemble ?

Tyki : -.-""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Allen : arrête Lavi, c'est gênant.

Lavi : alors dépêchez vous de sortir. è_é (s'en va)

Tyki & Allen (le suivent)

Tyki (jure intérieurement)

Lavi (regarde Tyki)

Tyki : Tu veux ma photo ? #

Allen (lui donne un coup de coude)

Tyki : tss.

Lavi : je me demandais juste à quoi tu ressemblais en jupe ^^# (va à la caisse)

Tyki : ¤ Je vais le tuer #### ¤

Allen : ¤ Arrête Tyki... ¤

Lavi (sort du magasin, en chantonnant)

Les deux autres le suivent.

Lavi (se tourne vers eux) : C'est bon, vous pouvez rentrer. (leur donne les vêtements)

Tyki : C'est pas trop tôt. (prend les vêtements, et pique les clé de voiture)

Lavi : A plus tard ^^ (va à l'opposé de la voiture)

Allen & Tyki (rentrent à la maison)

Lavi (va se faire un bon repas)

Pendant que Lavi se remplit la panse, les deux futurs serveurs sont rentrés, Yû est allé se reposer (manque d'inspi et pas de Lapin)

Lavi (revient en chantant [c'est beaucoup en ce moment], de très bonne humeur)

Yû (pionce)

Lavi (va le voir, le regarde, un grand sourire sur les lèvres)

Yû (dort encore)

Lavi (reste là jusqu'à son réveil)

Yû (ouvre les yeux, le voit, lui sourit)

Lavi : ça va ?

Yû : Oui. (se lève, va lui faire un câlin)

Lavi (répond à l'étreinte)

Yû : Alors, comment ça s'est passé les boutiques avec les autres ?

Lavi : qu'est-ce qu'ils sont coincé. u_u"

Yû : x) Tyki est coincé depuis qu'il est avec Moyashi.

Lavi : ouais j'avoue. -.-

Yû : Enfin... peu importe.

Lavi (sourit et l'embrasse)

Yû (attrape sa nuque, approfondit le baiser)

Lavi (joue avec sa langue)

Yû (descend ses mains sur son dos)

Lavi (caresse son torse)

Yû (lui enlève son haut)

Lavi (fait de même)

Yû (mordille son cou, lui plante ses crocs dans sa carotide et boit son sang)

Lavi (gémit doucement, caresse sa nuque)

Yû (lâche sa gorge après quelques gorgées, lèche sa plaie)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (participe amoureusement, fait glisser ses mains vers son jean)

Yû (repousse Lavi, le faisant tombé dans le cercueil, se met au dessus, recommence à l'embrasser fougueusement)

Lavi (un peu surpris au début, recommence ses caresses, habité par un fort désir)

Yû (mordille ses tétons, descend vers le nombril, joue avec sa langue à cet endroit quelques instants)

Lavi (se cambre en soupire de plaisir)

Yû (lui enlève son pantalon, frotte leur bassin l'un contre l'autre)

Lavi (gémit doucement)

Yû (retire son caleçon, caresse son membre et le prend en bouche)

Lavi : Hhh... Yû...

Yû (fait de lents mouvements)

Lavi : Hmm... Hhh... Hn... Hh. Hh...

Yû (accélère progressivement et caresse sensuellement ses hanches)

Lavi (se cambre, agrippant ses cheveux et gémit plus fort)

Yû (augmente encore le rythme, arrête avant qu'il jouisse)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : x) (se déshabille, frotte son érection à celle de Lavi)

Lavi : Ha... nhh... (ferme l'œil, proie à un désir intense)

Yû (écarte les cuisses de Lavi, le pénètre)

Lavi (pousse un long cri)

Yû (fait de longs mouvements)

Lavi (le serre fort contre lui [un humain aurait déjà tous les os brisés O.O])

Yû : Hhh... (bouge un peu plus vite)

Lavi (griffe son dos)

Yû (accélère encore, s'introduit plus profondément)

Lavi (crie)

Yû (vient en lui après quelques brutaux mouvements)

Lavi (desserre un peu son étreinte, essoufflé)

Yû (se retire, s'allonge à côté de lui)

Lavi (se blottit dans ses bras)

Yû (le berce) : ... Faut que je retourne taffer...

Lavi : ... attend encore un peu (l'enlace) ... s'il te plait...

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (l'embrasse et s'endort après avoir enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (le regarde quelques secondes, puis s'écarte) [ou du moins essaye, Lavi le lâche pas]

Lavi (resserre un peu son étreinte dans son sommeil)

Yû : ... (essaye encore de se dégager mais n'y arrive pas) * si je continue je vais le réveiller -.-" *

Lavi (a le sommeil plus profond, le lâche)

Yû (arrive enfin à se lever, soupire, se rhabille et va bosser)

Lavi (dort)

Yû (compose)

Lavi (se réveille quelques heures plus tard, toujours dans le cercueil de Yû)

Yû (entrain de jouer ce qu'il a écrit, chante en même temps, en nippon)

Lavi (l'écoute, se lève mais ne trouve plus ses vêtements) : -.- (prend une longue chemise à Yû et l'attache jusqu'en bas, ça lui arrive mis cuisse, va voir Yû)

Yû (ne s'interrompt pas)

Lavi (l'enlace délicatement par derrière, l'écoute)

Yû (continue sa mélodie jusqu'à la fin, [qui n'en est pas une, il a pas fini d'écrire])

Lavi (regarde ses mains sur les touches blanches et noires, ses mains si doués xP)

Yû (finit de chanter) : ... Tu en pense quoi ?

Lavi : c'est sublime.

Yû (sourit)

Lavi (effleure ses mains en souriant)

Yû (attrape ses mains)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : Et si tu chantais ? x)

Lavi : O.O non (retire ses mains pour s'en aller)

Yû : Je plaisantais, c'est bon, panique pas. (le retient)

Lavi : ... méchant (le mord dans le cou)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi (boit un peu de sang et s'arrête, lèche sa joue)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (sourit et recommence)

Yû : Hhh

Lavi (rit)

Yû (lui caresse la joue)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (participe doucement, se met à califourchon sur ses genoux)

Yû (continue de l'embrasse)

Lavi (quitte ses lèvres) : tu dois peut-être encore travailler...

Yû : Mouais...

Lavi (s'assoit à côté de lui)

Yû (reprend la composition)

Lavi (l'écoute)

Yû (travaille)

Lavi (part à la recherche de ses vêtements)

Yû (toujours pareil)

Lavi (les retrouve dans sa chambre) : -_- ?

Yû (pareil)

Lavi (va prendre une douche [en prenant soin de laisser la porte ouverte mais ce n'est qu'un détail])

Yû (encore pareil)

Lavi (chante discrètement dans son bain [il a changé d'avis])

Yû (continue d'écrire, puis rejoint Lavi)

Lavi (se tait quand il arrive, lui sourit)

Yû (vient près de lui, lui caresse les cheveux)

Lavi (ne sait pas quoi dire, le regarde dans les yeux)

Yû : Veux-tu de la compagnie ?

Lavi : toujours... mais ta chanson ?

Yû : ça attendra.

Lavi (sourit et lui fait de la place)

Yû (se déshabille, le rejoint dans le bain)

Lavi (regarde l'eau [enfaite, il beug xD])

Yû : Lavi, ça va ?

Lavi : ... (le temps de comprendre qu'on lui parle) hein ?

Yû : Tu rêve ?

Lavi : ah, un peu ^^"

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (l'embrasse dans le cou)

Lavi (ferme l'œil)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi : Yû...

Yû : Oui ?

Lavi : Tu aime beaucoup la musique ?

Yû : ça se voit non ?

Lavi : ... je demande juste...

Yû : Pourquoi cette question ?

Lavi : pour savoir.

Yû : Tu as peur que je te délaisse ?

Lavi : ... (la gorge serrée) ... un peu...

Yû : Même si mon travail va me prendre pas mal de temps, je trouverais toujours du temps pour toi.

Lavi : ...

Yû : ... Et si je devais choisir entre toi ou la musique, c'est toi que je choisirais.

Lavi : ... (se blottit d'avantage contre lui) ... merci...

Yû (lui caresse la joue)

Lavi (n'ose plus rien dire)

Yû : ...

Lavi (lui jette un coup d'œil)

Yû : Dis-moi... il y a autre chose qui te préoccupe ?

Lavi (fait non de la tête)

Yû : Tu as perdu ta langue ?

Lavi : non. (la tire)

Yû : Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu reste silencieux ? Ça ne te ressemble pas.

Lavi : j'ai épuisé mon stock de connerie à dire... (lèche ses lèvres)

Yû : Dis autre chose que des conneries dans ce cas.

Lavi : ...

Yû : -.-

Lavi : ... (défait sa couette)

Yû (le laisse faire) : tu ne sais donc dire que des conneries ?

Lavi : oui. u_u

Yû : attention, je vais prendre ça au pied de la lettre. u_u

Lavi : hein ?

Yû : Tes "je t'aime" étaient aussi des conneries ? x) [il sait que non]

Lavi : non, bien sur que non !

Yû : Bien, au moins un truc sérieux. u_u

Lavi : oui.

Yû (le serre un peu contre lui, puis sort du bain) [il sera pas resté longtemps]

Lavi : ... tu retourne travailler ?

Yû : Oui, la pause est finie. (se sèche et se rhabille)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (retourne au piano)

Lavi (sort du bain, le vide, se sèche s'habille et va dans sa chambre)

Yû (travaille, travaille et... travaille)

Lavi (attend la prochaine pause dans sa chambre)

Yû (taffe jusque tard le soir)

Lavi (finit pas s'endormir et mais dort mal)

Yû (rejoue ce qu'il a écrit)

Lavi (se réveille en hurlant, paniqué, complètement déboussolé)

Yû (l'a entendu, entre en trombe dans la chambre) : ça va ?

Lavi (le regarde, perdu et se jette dans ses bras en fondant en larmes)

Yû : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : r-reste avec moi... (secoué par des spasmes)

Yû (le soulève, le couche dans son cercueil, le garde contre lui)

Lavi (pleure longtemps contre lui et finit par se calmer après une petite heure)

Yû (essuie ses dernières traces de larmes) : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Lavi : ... c'est... juste un mauvais rêve...

Yû : et il se passait quoi dans ton rêve ?

Lavi (s'en veut énormément) : tu me laissais tomber...

Yû (le serre plus contre lui) : je te laisserais jamais.

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son torse)

Yû (le berce)

Lavi : excuse-moi...

Yû : C'est rien, c'est de ma faute.

Lavi : ... non...

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... c'est moi qui n'ai toujours pas confiance en toi...

Yû : ...

Lavi : je suis vraiment désolé...

Yû : je t'en veux pas.

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Yû (l'embrasse sur le front)

Lavi (s'endort de fatigue)

Yû (reste avec lui)

* * *

Reviews ?


	43. Chapitre 43

v'là enfin le chapitre que j'ai eu la flemme de mettre ce matin... flémingite quand tu nous tiens XD

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le lendemain matin :

Lavi (se réveille)

Yû (a toujours Lavi dans ses bras, dort)

Lavi (se blottit encore contre lui, rassuré)

Yû (se réveille) : =.=

Lavi (ne bouge plus)

Yû (le regarde, toujours l'esprit embrumé) : 'lut...

Lavi : salut...

Yû (le lâche)

Lavi (le regarde, anxieux)

Yû (s'étire, restant allongé, puis le regarde)

Lavi (baisse les yeux)

Yû (lui relève la tête) : Arrête de flipper, je reste là.

Lavi (fait oui de la tête)

Yû (l'attire contre lui)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (le serre doucement) : ... (il ose plus laisser Lavi à cause de sa crise)

Lavi : ... cette nuit... tu étais encore réveillé ?

Yû : ? tu as refais un cauchemar ?

Lavi : non... quand tu es venu me voir...

Yû : Ah, euh oui, je travaillais encore.

Lavi : tu avais fini ?

Yû : Non...

Lavi (chuchote) : alors retournes-y.

Yû (serre davantage Lavi)

Lavi : je ne veux pas devenir un poids pour ton travail...

Yû : Tais-toi... (le garde contre lui)

Lavi (ne dit plus rien, ferme l'œil)

Yû (s'écarte, se lève, et porte Lavi)

Lavi : ? qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Yû : Je retourne travailler, et tu viens avec moi.

Lavi : ok (pose la tête sur son épaule)

Yû (le porte jusque dans le salon, se met au piano, Lavi à côté de lui)

Lavi (le regarde travailler)

Yû (termine sa chanson en une petite heure [écrit la fin + fait des modif] et la joue en entier) [c'est la chanson avec les paroles, donc il chante aussi]

Lavi (l'écoute, frissonne un peu)

Yû (achève la musique, puis regarde Lavi)

Lavi : ... (le regarde) parfait.

Yû (lui sourit, le serre contre lui et chuchote) : Je l'ai écrite pour toi.

Lavi (frémit doucement et le serre contre lui) : Merci.

Yû (l'embrasse tendrement)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque)

Yû (rompt le baiser, le regarde)

Lavi (le regarde aussi, caresse ses cheveux)

Yû : ... Je suis désolé que tu te sentes seul à cause de mon boulot.

Lavi : ... C'est pas grave...

Yû : ...

Lavi (caresse sa joue) : Tu as le droit de faire ce que tu aimes...

Yû : Tu pourrais être musicien toi aussi.

Lavi : ... je n'y ai jamais pensé...

Yû : Tu joues de la guitare. Tu pourrais soit donné des cours, soit te trouver un groupe.

Lavi : Hm... pourquoi pas. ^^

Yû : Tu t'ennuierais moins.

Lavi : d'accord, j'essayerai.

Yû (l'embrasse, puis se lève)

Lavi (le regarde [mais cette fois, il n'est pas anxieux])

Yû (prend sa nouvelle partition) : Bon aller, j'ai mon travail à rendre.

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû : Tu veux m'accompagner ? Ou tu reste là ?

Lavi : je veux bien t'accompagner.

Yû : Ok. Vas te préparer.

Lavi (se lève et va se préparer rapidement)

Yû (l'attend, est prêt à partir [déjà sur sa moto])

Lavi (arrive en courant, se met derrière lui)

Yû (démarre, et va voir sa maison de disque)

Lavi (reste près de lui)

Yû (présente vite-fait Lavi à son employeur, fait une démo de la chanson, qui va discuter avec son patron)

Lavi (attend sagement dans le silence)

Yû (ressort après son entretien)

Lavi (se lève et va vers lui)

Yû : J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. J'ai négocié des "vacances" pour ne pas avoir à travailler pendant qu'on sera chez ta sœur.

Lavi (sourit) : super. ^^

Yû (l'embrasse) : Le bémol, c'est qu'il faut que j'avance avant qu'on parte.

Lavi : d'accord.

Yû : On rentre ? Ou tu veux qu'on fasse un tour avant ?

Lavi : on rentre, tu dois avancer.

Yû : Ok... (lui prend la main, ils sortent et rentrent à la maison)

Lavi (va au salon, sur le canapé)

Yû (se met devant le piano, ferme les yeux, réfléchit)

Lavi (prend un livre et lit)

Yû (commence à écrire après une bonne heure de réflexion)

Lavi (pose son livre, le regarde)

Yû (écrit toujours, puis joue quelques notes)

Lavi (ferme les yeux et l'écoute)

Yû (soupire, efface ce qu'il vient d'écrire)

Lavi (réouvre les yeux et le regarde)

Yû (fixe sa partition, de nouveau vide)

Lavi (se lève et vient s'assoir à côté)

Yû (fixe toujours le cahier) [les neurones tournent à 100 à l'heure]

Lavi : ... tu n'arrive pas à démarrer ?

Yû : Trop de travail, tue le travail... je sature.

Lavi : ... (caresse les touches du piano et fait une petite mélodie) ça peut peut-être t'aider... (refait la mélodie)

Yû (l'écoute jouer)

Lavi (refait la mélodie en accompagnant le piano en chantant)

Yû (sourit, ça lui donne de l'inspi)

Lavi (le regarde) : alors ?

Yû : Joue encore.

Lavi (refait donc encore la petite musique)

Yû (ferme les yeux, se concentre)

Lavi (toujours pareil)

Yû (rouvre brusquement les yeux, prend la partition et écrit, écrit, et écrit encore)

Lavi (hésite mais continue de jouer)

Yû (écrit beaucoup)

Lavi (sourit et jette un coup d'œil à la partition)

Yû (termine d'écrire au bout d'une 3e page [O.O])

Lavi (s'arrête)

Yû (repose la partition à sa place, sourit à Lavi et joue) [il a incorporé ce que jouait

Lavi au milieu de ce qu'il a écrit]

Lavi (l'écoute, souriant)

Yû (termine) : Hm... pas mal... peut mieux faire. u_u

Lavi : Arrête, c'est superbe !

Yû : Non, ça pourrait être mieux. [perfectionniste ]

Lavi (sourit et embrasse sa joue)

Yû (rejoue, s'arrête au milieu, modifie des note, joue encore, modifie etc)

Lavi (l'écoute et regarde faire patiemment)

Yû (finit ses modifications, crée la suite)

Lavi (Toujours pareil)

Yû (avance vite dans l'écriture) [il est inspiré d'un coup xD]

Lavi (Caresse doucement ses cheveux)

Yû (pas déconcentré, continue de composer)

Lavi (Pose sa tête sur son épaule, le regarde travailler)

Yû (bosse encore et toujours)

Lavi (S'endort)

Yû (termine [déjà] la musique)

Lavi (Dodote paisiblement)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (Sa tête glisse de son épaule et vient se poser sur ses genoux)

Yû (lui caresse doucement les cheveux)

Lavi (Frotte son visage contre lui [ayant la tête bien placé])

Yû (se mord la lèvre, soupire d'aise)

Lavi (Blottit encore plus sa tête dans ce coin si douillé et chaud)

Yû (laisse échapper un long soupire)

Lavi (Se réveille à cause de son soupire, comprend la situation et sourit)

Yû (le regarde) : Ton derrière a du souci à se faire... x) (l'embarque dans sa chambre)

Lavi : O.O (pas rassuré pour son derrière, mais alors pas du tout)

Yû (le jette limite dans le cercueil et lui saute dessus)

Lavi : AH XD A L'AIDE !

Yû : Oh non, tu n'auras pas d'aide x) (l'embrasse... non, dévore ses lèvres xD)

Lavi (Fait semblant de se débattre, participe au "baiser")

Yû (déchire les vêtements de Lavi, s'attaque à son cou puis son torse, lui tient les poignets)

Lavi (Se cambre de plaisir, enroule ses jambes à la taille de Yû)

Yû (se déshabille, titille l'intimité de Lavi de son érection)

Lavi (Gémit) prend-moi... S'il te plait...

Yû (lui sourit, et le pénètre)

Lavi (Gémit de bonheur, soulève son bassin et bouge, se donnant lui-même du plaisir)

Yû (fait de longs mouvements, « caressant » sa prostate à chaque mouvement)

Lavi (Crie son plaisir, dévore à nouveau ses lèvres)

Yû (joue avec sa langue, va plus vite avec son bassin)

Lavi (Mord sa lèvre, puis crie plus fort, hurle même)

Yû (continue sur un rythme élevé, puis se déverse en lui)

Lavi (Le regarde, reprend son souffle)

Yû (allongé à côté de lui, les yeux fermés, le sourire aux lèvres)

Lavi (Caresse sa joue, souriant aussi)

Yû (rouvre les yeux, le regarde)

Lavi : Je t'aime tellement...

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi : Pas de réponse ? U.u okai je suis vexé. (se tourne sur le coté)

Yû : La réponse n'est-elle pas évidente ?

Lavi : J'aime l'entendre.

Yû : Je t'aime mon p'tit lapin en peluche. x)

Lavi (Sourit et se retourne vers lui, lui fait un câlin)

Yû (le serre dans ses bras)

Lavi : ... hé attend une seconde... en peluche ? é_è

Yû (lui caresse les cheveux) : oui, en peluche. x)

Lavi : j'ai rien d'une peluche !

Yû : si tu le dis...

Lavi : trouve des arguments et je veux bien m'habiller en soubrette pour ton prochain anniversaire. u_u

Yû : Tu es aussi doux qu'une peluche.

Lavi : Doux ? é.ê

Yû : Tes cheveux.

Lavi : Mes cheveux ? C'est de la paille avec plein de nœuds partout. xD

Yû : Non, pas du tout u_u

Lavi : -.- bon okai... autres choses ?

Yû : Les peluches, on les câline. (fait un gros câlin à Lavi)

Lavi : avoue qu'en faite, tu veux me voir en jupe, ça sera plus rapide. -_-

Yû : Oui. x)

Lavi : hé bin tu vas devoir attendre et avec un piti peu de chance, tu vas oublier. ^O^

Yû (prend son portable, met un mémo)

Lavi : je te le détruirais pendant ton sommeil.

Yû : Mouais, c'est ça... (met un code de sécurité sur le portable)

Lavi : -_-... hey, au faite... tu te souviens quand j'avais couché avec Tyki et Allen...

Yû : oui, pourquoi ?

Lavi : Tyki a supprimé les photos hein ?

Yû : Tu parles de ça ? (montre les photos en mémoire sur son portable, Tyki lui avait envoyé)

Lavi : O.O (essaye d'attraper le portable)

Yû : Non, non, c'est mon portable, tu y touche pas. x)

Lavi : mais Yû T-T elles te servent a rien !

Yû : y'a pas que des photos, il a filmé aussi. x)

Lavi : quoi ? O.O

Yû : Je t'interdis de bouger. [c'est un ordre]

Lavi : hein ? O.o

Yû (montre la vidéo où Lavi couche avec Allen)

Lavi (essaye de regarder ailleurs)

Yû (suit son regard, met toujours le portable devant ses yeux)

Lavi : -.- (regarde donc la vidéo)

La vidéo finit.

Yû : Tu as pris plein de plaisir...

Lavi : oui. u_u

Yû : Et dire qu'au même moment... (ça reste en travers de la gorge, Lulu l'affamait)

Lavi : ... (caresse sa joue et chuchote) elle n'est plus là... je suis désolé d'avoir fait ça... [couché avec quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'il était affamé]

Yû : ... Heureusement qu'elle n'est plus là...

Lavi : ... je suis encore une fois désolé.

Yû : C'est bon...

Lavi : ...

Yû : C'est du passé.

Lavi : oui.

Yû (supprime les photos et vidéo)

Lavi : pourquoi tu fais ça ?

Yû : Mauvais souvenirs, j'efface.

Lavi : ... désolé.

Yû : C'est pas contre toi.

Lavi : peut-être mais c'est moi qui en ai reparlé.

Yû : hm...

Lavi : ... dis depuis, tu m'as retrompé ?

Yû : Pas depuis mes sauts d'humeurs.

Lavi : ah...

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : c'était aussi un peu ma faute. é_è

Yû : Arrête de tout prendre que toi...

Lavi : j'aime pas trop la tournure que prend la discussion là... (l'embrasse doucement)

Yû (ne participe pas) : * c'est pas moi qui suis parti sur ce sujet. *

Lavi (quitte ses lèvres, s'excuse encore et s'écarte)

Yû : Il y a une raison particulière pour que tu en ais parlé ?

Lavi : benh... moi ridiculisé... portable... ça ma fait pensé aux photos.

Yû : … (lui prend la main)

Lavi : ... (serre doucement sa main)

Yû (soupire) : je vais retourner bosser. (se lève)

Lavi : D'accord.

Yû (va commencer une nouvelle musique)

Lavi (Reste allongé)

Yû passe toute sa semaine à taffer, et ne s'occupe pas de Lavi (juste un bisou de temps à autre)

Lavi (ne dit presque plus rien, met ses affaires pour le mariage dans sa valise)

Les trois autres font aussi leurs valises.

Une fois tous prêts à partir, Tyki et Allen mettent les sacs dans le coffre de la voiture, Yû à côté, son cahier de partition en main [t'avais dit pas de boulot chez la sœur de Lavi !]

Lavi (Au moment de mettre sa valise dans le coffre, voit le cahier, baisse la tête) : ...

Allen : Lavi, ça va pas ?

Lavi : Si, si... (prend les derniers bagages et les met dans le coffre)

Tyki : Yû, on peut y aller.

Yû : tu conduis. (monte côté passager, son cahier toujours en main et a de quoi écrire)

Tyki (monte côté conducteur)

Allen (va derrière)

Lavi (va derrière aussi, triste)

Pendant le trajet.

Tyki : Yû, fais une pause, tu vas t'exploser les neurones.

Yû (réfléchit pour la suite)

Tyki : ça fait une semaine que tu bosses non-stop. u_u

Yû : Tais-toi. (se reconcentre sur sa musique)

Lavi : ... Tu as dit que tu ferais une pause pendant le mariage...

Yû : On n'y est pas encore.

Lavi : …

Yû (continue de taffer)

Allen : * Lavi... laisse tomber...*

Lavi (pose sa tête sur l'épaule d'Allen, le regard dans le vide)

Allen : =/ * Le pauvre... je sais pas comment je réagirais si Tyki m'ignorait... *

Lavi (Ne dit rien de tout le voyage)

Ils arrivent à destination après quelques heures.

Lavi (Tombe de fatigue mais ne fait tout pour ne pas dormir sinon il fait des cauchemars, descend de la voiture)

Yû (range enfin son cahier de partition)

Tout le monde descend de voiture. Allen reste près de Lavi, ayant remarqué qu'il était fatigué.

Allen : * tu veux boire mon sang ? *

Lavi : * Plus tard... * (prend sa valise et plusieurs sacs)

Allen & Tyki (déchargent aussi la voiture)

Yû (fume)

Lavi (Lui jette un coup d'œil, Chomé arrive et les emmène dans leurs chambres)

Ils vont s'installer.

Chomé : hé ça va ? Les cernes que tu as...

Lavi : oui, oui ça va. ^^"

Yû (ne s'immisce pas dans la conversation)

Chomé s'inquiète encore un peu au sujet de Lavi puis s'en va, le lapin continue à s'installer dans le silence.

Yû (le regarde, ne dit pas un mot non plus)

Lavi (finit puis s'allonge en soupirant)

Yû : Repose-toi, tu en as besoin.

Lavi : hm... (l'ignore presque)

Yû : tss… (s'assoit sur une chaise, ferme les yeux)

Lavi (se lève et va voir Allen pour boire un peu de son sang)

Une fois que Lavi a bu.  
Allen : Tu vas bien ?

Lavi : ouais, ouais.

Allen : ça va te faire du bien de voir d'autres gens. Yû te laisse trop tomber en ce moment.

Lavi : ... Hm... (se lève et va faire un tour dans son ancien quartier)

Allen : Tu pourrais aller parler à Yû ?

Tyki : Je suis pas suicidaire. u_u

Allen : ...

Lavi (marche, le regard perdu dans le vide)

Yû (seul dans sa chambre, s'est remis à bosser) [le taf avant tout xD]

Lavi (Revient, le regarde quelques secondes et ressort)

Yû : * Reviens, je travaillais juste parce que tu étais parti *

Lavi : ... (revient et va se mettre à la fenêtre)

Yû (range ses partitions, va près de lui) : où es-tu allé trainer ?

Lavi : Dans la rue... Faire un tour pour voir si ça avait changé...

Yû : Hm...

Lavi : ... (regarde dehors)

Yû (soupire) : Tu compte me faire la tête longtemps ?

Lavi (le regarde) : je te fais pas la tête.

Yû : C'est ça... tu ne dis pas un mot, tu t'isoles, mais à part tu fais pas la tête u_u

Lavi (une légère boule dans la gorge) : Je suis comme ça depuis près d'une semaine...

Yû : Vraiment ? [trop pris dans le boulot il a rien capté, tu parle d'un copain xD, lâche les reproches Lavi ^^]

Lavi : ... Oui... Mais la plupart du temps tu travaillais donc c'est pour ça que tu n'a rien remarqué...

Yû : tu n'avais qu'à me dire que tu allais mal !

Lavi : Je vais bien. On s'habitue à la solitude tu sais ?

Yû : Oui, je le sais.

Lavi : Alors c'est bon, le problème est réglé.

Yû : Tch' (s'éloigne, va s'assoir sur la chaise qu'il occupait plus tôt)

Lavi (Retourne à la fenêtre, baille)

Yû (l'ignore) [c'est le grand amour =P]

Lavi (Regarde le ciel puis ouvre la fenêtre [ils sont dans l'ancienne chambre à Lavi], monte sur le rebord)

Yû (le regarde, reste silencieux)

Lavi (Va sur le toit)

Yû (soupire, le laisse faire, il veut pas se prendre la tête avec lui)

Lavi (Reste sur le toit une bonne demi-heure puis revient)

Yû (n'a pas bougé d'un millimètre)

Lavi (Le regarde puis vient lui faire un câlin)

Yû : ... (ne lui rend pas le câlin, mais ne le repousse pas non plus)

Lavi : ... (est habitué, va se coucher mais ne dort pas)

Yû (toujours en mode statue de glace)

La nuit passe sans que Lavi dorme vraiment.

Yû (dort sur sa chaise)

Lavi (se lève et va à la salle de bain)

Yû (se remet à taffer, pour attendre et se calmer)

Lavi (revient près pour le mariage en jean baggy, vans et chemise blanche, les cheveux démêlés [O.O])

Yû (ne lui accorde pas un regard va se préparer aussi)

Lavi : ... (met de l'anticernes et sort)

Yû (est prêt aussi, est habillé élégamment [la flemme de décrire], sort à son tour)

Les deux « serveurs » se préparent aussi.

Lavi (Fume dehors, l'esprit ailleurs)

Yû (l'ignore complètement)

Tyki & Allen les rejoignent.

Lavi (Regarde Yû)

Yû (l'ignore encore) [en tant que maitre, il s'abaisse pas à faire le premier pas]

Lavi : Yû... Pourquoi tu m'ignore depuis ce matin ?

Yû : tu t'es habitué à la solitude, non ? (il lui parle sans le regarder)

Lavi : ... Quand tu travaille oui...

Yû : hm. Et hier je ne travaillais pas et tu t'es isolé.

Lavi : ... Désolé...

Yû : tch'

Lavi : ... (baisse la tête, laisse tomber sa cigarette à moitié fumée et va vers la voiture)

Les autres vont aussi à la voiture.

Lavi (Monte derrière et garde le silence)

Yû (conduit)

Ils arrivent à la mairie.

Lavi (Descend, va vers des jeunes qui lui sautent immédiatement dans les bras, des vieux qui viennent lui pincer les joues et ébouriffer ses cheveux)

Yû (reste en retrait, les regarde)

Des cousines lui font des câlins, Lavi leur sourit légèrement. Son père s'avance vers lui, méprisant.

Yû (regarde la scène avec attention)

Le père lui dit quelques mots, abaissant Lavi qui garde la tête basse. Le père s'en va. Lavi s'écarte un peu de la foule, triste.

Yû (va à la rencontre du père de Lavi)

Le père connait Yû et à vu l'interview et en le voyant, il comprend pour eux deux, regarde Yû de haut.

Yû : ravi de vous rencontrer. (il est pas ravi en faite)

Père : Hm, vous êtes ?

Yû : Yû Kanda. Un ami de votre fils (il cache la relation pour commencer)

Père : Ah oui vraiment ? Vous êtes sur de n'être que ça ? (ton moqueur)

Yû : Très bien. Amant est un terme plus approprié. (ignore complètement la moquerie)

Père : Pff il baise bien au moins ?

Yû : Il ne "baise" pas. Il fait l'amour, nuance. u.u

Père : Mais bien sûr ! Il est même pas capable de sucer convenablement [il l'a déjà obligé à lui faire ça, c'est un salopard]

Yû : Avec un être comme vous, il n'en avait pas la moindre envi. (le regarde dans son ensemble) ça se comprend d'ailleurs

Le père (regard mauvais et s'en va voir ailleurs)

Lavi (de l'autre coté, regarde Yû, lèvres pincés)

Yû : * une petite remarque et il fuit... Quel lâche. * (se tourne vers Lavi)

Lavi (baisse la tête)

Yû (va vers lui)

Lavi (Ne bouge pas)

Yû (relève la tête pour qu'il le regarde)

Lavi (Le regarde donc, murmure un faible merci pour son père)

Yû (sourit) : c'était un plaisir de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Lavi (Sourit un peu)

Yû : qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit tout à l'heure ?

Lavi : que je n'avais pas ma place ici et que je devais retourner me faire enculer... Rien de bien méchant.

Yû : il mérite une bonne leçon.

Lavi : …

Yû (sourit, regarde du côté du père, donne un ordre à Tyki pour qu'il aille donner du champagne au père et aux personnes autour, puis manipule l'un d'eux qui renverse la boisson sur le père)

Lavi (ce retient de rire)

Yû : c'est bas quand même. x)

Le père jure, essuie le champagne comme il peut.

Lavi (Se retourne pour qu'on ne voit pas son sourire)

Yû (passe un bras autour de sa taille)

Lavi (Légèrement surpris, le regarde, un petit sourire aux lèvres)

Les gens autour les regarde un peu choqué mais ne dise rien, les ignore presque.

Yû (regarde comment s'en sorte les "serveurs", Tyki s'en sort relativement bien, Allen est un peu plus maladroit)

Lavi (Sourit pour les deux autres)

Yû : ils se débrouillent mine de rien. Je pensais que ça serait pire.

Lavi : Oui c'est vrai... (les gens rentrent dans la mairie, le lapin va prendre sa place en temps que témoin)

Yû (est dans un coin de la pièce, regarde)

* * *

Reviews ?


	44. Chapitre 44

V'là le chapitre 44... Bonne nuit -o-

* * *

La cérémonie se passe, les mariés sortent et reçoivent du riz, Chomé lance son bouquet et Lavi se le prend en pleine face.

Lavi (a une petite griffure près de ses lèvres)

Yû (caresse le coin de ses lèvres) : tu n'as aucun réflexe.

Lavi : Je m'y attendais pas. (regarde le bouquet)

Yû (regarde Chomé partir avec son mari)

Lavi : j'en fais quoi maintenant [bouquet]? (va à la salle des fêtes avec les trois autres)

Yû : t'en fais ce que tu veux. u.u

Lavi (le donne à Yû)

Yû : -" non merci, garde-le.

Lavi : ... (garde le bouquet mais ne sait toujours pas quoi en faire)

Allen : hey Lavi, celui qui attrape le bouquet doit être le prochain à se marier ^^

Lavi : ...Ah bon ? (le lance à Momo)

Allen : c'est toi qui l'a attrapé, c'est toi qui te marie. (lui rend le bouquet, se barre plus loin devant)

Lavi : -.-"

Yû (sourit)

Lavi : Je l'ai pas attrapé... Il s'est jeté sur moi ... (sent le parfum des fleurs)

Yû : tu te l'ais pris en pleine figure, tu l'as attrapé qu'après.

Lavi : -.- okai (garde le bouquet, arrive à la salle)

Yû (tient la main de Lavi)

Lavi (Serre doucement sa main)

Chomé (arrive et vient lui sauter dessus en criant) : tu as attrapé le bouquet ! XD

Yû : x)

Chomé : Tu te mettras en robe de marié hein ? (le secoue dans tous les sens)

Lavi : hors de question !

Yû : tu serais mignon en robe.

Chomé : han oui, je t'habillais souvent en fille quand on était petit. x)

Lavi (gêné)

Yû : xD

Chomé : je suis sur que tu seras très belle (va voir les autres invités)

Lavi : -.-""

Yû : mon pauvre lapin... Pardon, lapine x)

Lapine : O.O... n'espère plus rien de moi !

Yû : Ouais, ouais u_u

Lavi : ouais, ouais !

Yû : Tu es de mauvaise humeur ?

Lavi : non mais je viens de me rappelé de mauvais souvenir et en plus tu te fous de moi T.T

Yû : ça c'est habituel. u_u (qu'il se foute de lui ^^)

Lavi : -.- binh à force ça commence à devenir un petit peu blessant.

Yû : Trouve quelque chose pour te foutre de moi, on sera à égalité. u_u

Lavi : -_- d'accord, j'essayerai de trouver... (il à très envie d'un câlin et un long baiser [Ça fait longtemps qu'il en a pas eu] mais il ose pas demander et surtout qu'il y a plein de monde autour) -_-"""

Yû : Arrête de faire cette tête.

Lavi (fait la moue et fait un petit sourire)

Yû : là c'est mieux.

Lavi : Ouais, ouais ^^"

Yû : u_u

Plein de petit enfants lui sautent dessus en criant son nom, l'un demande à Lavi de jouer avec eux

Lavi : ^^""" euh...

Yû : Eh bah vas-y.

Lavi : O.O

Enfants (entrainent le lapin de force dehors)

Yû : A tout à l'heure. x)

Lavi : ToT LACHEUR ! (Se fait trainé vers les champs, doit jouer au "loup" et c'est lui le prédateur)

Yû (regarde le jeu de loin)

Lavi attrape les enfants facilement, une fois la chasse finie, ils jouent à cache-cache, Lavi compte, s'assoit dans l'herbe et attend, les yeux fermés.

Yû (se fait harceler par les cousines de Lavi) [des groupies supplémentaires xD]

Lavi (En a marre, va chercher les salles gosses et revient près de Yû)

Yû : -_-

Une cousine : tu fais du piano depuis combien de temps ?

Yû : Longtemps.

Une autre : tu sais jouer autre chose ?

Yû (fait la liste des autres instruments qu'il joue)

Les cousines : *_*

Une cousine : Tu sais chanter ?

Yû : oui.

Toutes : tu veux bien chanter ? *.*

Lavi : ... (prend Yû par la main comme si de rien était)

Yû : ...

Une cousine : Lavi, tu veux bien lui demander de chanter ?

Toutes : s'il-te-plait !

Lavi : -.- Yû... Tu peux chanter ? S'il te plait... (le regarde)

Yû (soupire) : Chanter quoi ?

Une : ce que tu veux ^^

Une autre : Une chanson dans ta langue natale. ^^

Yû (réfléchit quelques secondes, puis commence à chanter)

Les filles : *_*

Lavi (L'écoute attentivement, serre doucement sa main)

Yû (finit de chanter) : Satisfaites ?

Les filles : Chante encore ! *.*

Yû : -_-""""

Lavi : Non c'est bon...

Les filles partent déçues.

Yû : Pfff enfin tranquilles...

Lavi : ... (le regarde doucement)

Yû : ... (regarde dans le vide) [il profite du calme]

Lavi (lâche sa main)

Yû (le regarde, surpris)

Lavi (veut dire quelque chose mais Chomé vient les chercher pour se mettre à table) ... (la suit, reprenant la main de Yû au passage et le faire suivre)

Une fois à table, Yû est à côté du lapin.

Yû : Tu allais dire quelque chose tout à l'heure ?

Lavi : Ah oui... Rien de spécial, que tu avais bien chanté...

Yû : Ah... merci. * C'est vraiment ça que tu voulais dire ? *

Lavi : * Oui * (lui sourit)

Yû (sourit aussi)

Lavi (est encore tenté de l'embrasse, détourne le regard et change de sujet) : Sinon... Tu t'es fait un petit coup de pub, tranquille. x)

Yû : Il faut bien que je m'occupe de ma carrière u_u [par contre, s'occuper de Lavi... c'est pas important xD]

Lavi : ... Hm...

Yû : u_u" Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas encore ?

Lavi : Rien. U.u tu as écrit combien de chanson en tout ?

Yû : J'en suis à la neuvième. (en une semaine O.O)

Lavi : neuf... Tu devais avoir de l'inspi...

Yû : Assez, oui.

Lavi : ... C'est cool alors.

Yû : bon, dis-moi ce qu'il y a au lieu de tourner autour du pot. (il voit bien que l'expression de Lavi ne concorde pas avec ce qu'il dit)

Lavi : ... J'aimerais ne pas voir ton cahier de partition temps qu'on sera ici...

Yû (soupire) : Ok...

Lavi : Merci...

Yû : ... (bras croisés, attend que le temps passe)

Lavi : Ne le prend pas mal s'il te plait... Je veux juste profiter de toi pendant c'est quelques jours... Après tu pourras travailler autant qu'il te plaira...

Yû : Hm.

Lavi : ... (se lève et sort)

Yû : Tss. (le suit)

Lavi (Continue de s'éloigné de la salle, ne lui fait pas face)

Yû : Lavi, y'en a marre, arrête de bouder !

Lavi (Se tourne subitement vers lui, de longues trainé rouge-noir sur la joue gauche)

Yû : ... (va le prendre dans ses bras)

Lavi (Le laisse faire)

Yû (ne fait rien d'autre que le garder dans ses bras)

Lavi : ... Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ?

Yû : Ce n'est pas moi qui suis entrain de pleurer.

Lavi : Parce que j'en peux plus !

Yû : évidemment que tu n'en peux plus, tu n'as pas fermé l'œil depuis une semaine, pas étonnant que tu craque.

Lavi : ... Ce que tu ne semble pas comprendre c'est que la semaine précédente était un enfer ! Je faisais tout pour te soutenir et t'encourager... Et tu ne me disais pas un mot. A peine un bonjour... Je suis sûr que tu n'as même pas remarqué que j'avais trouvé un travail ! J'attendais ce mariage avec impatience parce que... Parce que je pensais qu'on pourrait passer du temps ensemble... Mais de un, tu m'ignore parce que j'ai l'habitude de la solitude et de deux, tu te mets à faire la gueule parce que je te demande de plus travailler ! Voilà pourquoi j'en peux plus !

Yû (regard neutre) : tss.

Lavi : ... (s'écarte de lui, tête basse)

Yû : Je crois qu'on n'a plus rien à se dire alors.

Lavi (le regarde, surpris)

Yû (sort son portable) : Tyki, récupère Moyashi, on s'en va.

Lavi : A-attend... Je... Non ! S'il te plait...

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : Pitié... Ne me laisse pas...

Yû (le toise encore quelques secondes, silencieux, puis lui tourne le dos) [là il reprend ses mauvaises réactions u_u]

Lavi : ... (attrape sa main) je t'en supplie...

Yû : On en discutera plus tard. (le traine jusqu'à la voiture)

Chomé (arrive en courant) : Lavi ! Où tu vas ?

Lavi : je... Je... Dois rentrer... Désolé...

Yû pousse Lavi dans la voiture, Tyki et Allen, se dépêche de monter aussi, Yû s'installe côté conducteur.

Chomé (les regarde partir sans comprendre)

Lavi (reste muet)

Yû passe chez Chomé pour récupérer leur affaires, puis part en direction de la maison.

Lavi (essuie les traces sur son visage)

Ils arrivent chez eux, le voyage s'est fait dans un silence pesant. Ils descendent de la voiture, prennent leurs valises et rentrent.

Lavi (Va ranger ses affaires)

Yû (range ses affaires et va se calmer au piano) [il joue une musique pas trop zen]

Lavi (l'écoute un peu puis s'allonge)

Allen (va voir Lavi) : est-ce que ça va ?

Lavi : j'ai l'air d'aller ?

Allen : ... Il s'est passé quoi avant qu'on parte ?

Lavi : j'ai dis a Yû ce que je pensais...

Allen : Et lui, il a dit quoi ?

Lavi : il a dit qu'on avait plus rien à se dire, il a voulu partir... mais je l'ai supplié...

Allen : ... il t'a plaqué en gros.

Lavi (ferme l'œil en soupirant)

Allen : Tu... tu devrais essayer de dormir...

Lavi : hm...

Allen : tu veux que je reste ?

Lavi : oui...

Allen (va à côté de lui)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Allen (le berce)

Lavi (s'endort)

Tyki (vient voir son n'amoureux) : tu joues les nounous maintenant ?

Allen : Kanda l'a largué.

Tyki : O.O Wouaw... je m'y attendais pas à celle-là.

Allen : ...

Lavi (dort toujours)

Tyki repart, laissant sa pousse de soja s'occuper de Lavi.

Lavi (dort sans faire de crise puisqu'il est trop épuisé pour faire des rêves, se réveille le soir)

Allen (le regarde)

Lavi (se redresse, livide, regarde un moment Allen et soupire)

Allen : ... tu vas mieux ?

Lavi (fait non de la tête)

Allen : =/

Lavi : merci de t'inquiéter... mais j'ai besoin d'être seul...

Allen : D'accord... euh... Kanda est parti.

Lavi : ... tu sais où ?

Allen : Non. Tyki est allé lui parlé, il s'est énervé et il est parti en moto.

Lavi : ... pourquoi Tyki est allé lui parler ?

Allen : Je lui ai dit ce qu'il s'est passé.

Lavi : ...

Allen : Il a essayé de t'aider. Mais craché à Kanda ses quatre vérités n'étaient sûrement pas le meilleur moyen.

Lavi : ... qu'est-ce que je suis con...

Allen : ?

Lavi : j'aurais du me taire...

Allen : J'ai déjà l'impression d'avoir vécu cette conversation ...

Lavi : ah oui surement...

Allen : écoute, si Kanda n'est pas foutu de connaître ses priorités ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Lavi : ... peut-être mais... j'ai été égoïste...

Allen : C'est lui qui te laisse tomber pour son travail, c'est normal que tu le prennes mal.

Lavi : ... c'est dur de croire que c'est la fin...

Allen : ...

Lavi : c'était prévu que la roue tournerait...

Allen : Hein ?

Lavi : j'ai jamais vraiment eu de chance et là... avec Yû... ça faisait beaucoup trop de bonheur pour une seule personne... surtout pour moi...

Allen : ... je pense pas que ce soit ça le problème.

Lavi : bien sur que si...

Allen : J'ai entendu sa conversation avec Tyki. Il a dit qu'il avait commis une erreur en te transformant... qu'il s'est laissé allé à un moment de faiblesse...

Lavi (avale difficilement sa salive)

Allen : Je crois qu'il t'a transformé parce que tu étais blessé... et il avait pas le temps de réfléchir à l'avenir. La situation lui a forcé la main.

Lavi : il aurait du me laisser mourir.

Allen : ... tu n'aurais pas du aller l'aider.

Lavi : ... tu crois que j'ai le droit de partir d'ici ?

Allen : Personne ne part sans l'autorisation du "maître". -.-

Lavi : ...

Allen : Tu sais... il sera peut-être un peu plus calme à son retour. Tu devrais lui parler. Mettre les choses au clair.

Lavi : oui...

Allen (lui laisse libre accès à sa gorge) : bois, tu as besoin d'énergie.

Lavi (boit et se rallonge)

Allen (le regarde, puis sursaute, une porte vient de claquer [devinez qui est de retour ^^])

Lavi : ... (serre les dents)

Allen (lui serre la main en signe d'encouragement)

Lavi (se lève et va voir Yû)

Yû (retire sa veste, commence à aller vers sa chambre)

Lavi : ... Yû...

Yû : Hm ?

Lavi : ... pour ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin... j'ai compris... je n'ai plus ma place ici... est-ce que j'ai le droit de partir ?

Yû : Non.

Lavi : ... et pourquoi ? (sa voix est faible et tremble un peu)

Yû : Parce que tu m'appartiens, tu as oublié ?

Lavi : non... (retourne dans sa chambre, tête basse)

Yû (va dans sa chambre)

Lavi (regarde un moment sa chambre, puis se laisse tomber par terre)

Allen (qui était resté dans la chambre de Lavi) : ... (va le prendre dans ses bras)

Lavi (ne bouge plus)

Allen : Lavi... je suis désolé...

Lavi (ne dit plus rien)

Allen (se mord la lèvre)

Lavi (reste dans cet état)

Allen (prend le visage de Lavi entre ses mains) : aller... pleure un bon coup ça te fera du bien... ensuite essaye de l'oublier...

Lavi : ... (le regarde, l'œil vide)

Allen : ...

Lavi (baisse le regard sur le sol)

Allen : Tu veux que j'essaye de lui parlé ?

Lavi (fait non de la tête)

Allen : ... Et Road ? tu crois qu'elle arriverait à lui faire entendre raison ?

Lavi (hausse les épaules)

Allen (va voir Tyki, lui dit d'appeler Road, qui était partie en "vacances", pour qu'elle revienne)

Lavi (en profite pour se lever et passer par la fenêtre, s'apprête à dépasser le portail, se stoppe, n'arrive plus a avancer) : ?

Allen (va dans la chambre pour voir Lavi, voit la fenêtre ouverte, et aperçoit Lavi devant le portail) : Lavi ?

Lavi (essaye à nouveau d'avancer, reçoit comme une décharge)

Allen : Lavi ! Arrête ! Tu n'as pas le droit de partir.

Lavi (se mord la lèvre) : * Kanda, j'ai soif... *

Yû : * Moyashi est à côté de toi. *

Lavi : * je lui en ai déjà pris... *

Yû : * Vas voir Tyki *

Lavi : * ... s'il te plait... je reviens après... *

Yû : * Tu reste ici. *

Lavi : ... (rentre dans la maison)

Yû (croise Lavi dans la maison, va jouer du piano)

Lavi (baisse la tête quand il le voit, va dans la chambre à Tyki)

Tyki (se repose, [s'engueuler avec Yû, ce n'est pas de tout repos])

Lavi (s'assoit près de lui, attend qu'il se réveil)

Tyki (ouvre les yeux quelques temps plus tard, est surpris de voir Lavi)

Lavi : je peux te prendre du sang s'il te plait ?

Tyki : ... si tu veux... mais pas trop. Je suis HS aussi.

Lavi (le mord et prend un peu de sang, se recule) : merci... (sort)

Yû (joue les musiques qu'il a écrites dans la semaine)

Lavi : ... (jure et va se mettre son casque sur les oreilles avec du hard métal pour ne plus entendre le piano)

Yû (joue toujours)

Arrivée de Road, le lendemain. Elle saute littéralement sur Yû.

Yû : -'

Lavi (dans sa chambre, dort)

Road : Alors c'est quoi cette histoire avec Lavi ?

Yû : Si tu es revenue juste pour parler de ça, tu peux repartir.

Road (se plante devant lui, le regarde dans les yeux)

Yû : Quoi ?

Road: Est-ce que tu l'aime encore ?

Yû : ...

Lavi (se réveille en sursaut)

Road : Pas de réponse ? C'est simple comme question pourtant. u_u

Yû : La réponse l'est beaucoup moins.

Lavi (met sa tête entre ses mains, se retient de gémir [c'est une sorte de crise éveillé])

Road : D'après Tyki, il souffre beaucoup de la situation. Il faut que/

Yû : Oui une peine de cœur ça fait mal. J'en ai eu une avec Alma.

Road : Alma est mort et il t'avait rejeté. Moi je te parle de Lavi, et lui il est bien vivant.

Lavi (échappe un cri, resserre l'étau de ses mains sur sa tête)

Road & Yû : ? (se rendent dans la chambre de Lavi)

Lavi (se met à hurler)

Yû (le prend dans ses bras) : Lavi, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Road (regarde la scène)

Lavi (continue d'hurler [il se rend pas compte de ce qui l'entoure], se débat)

Yû : ça suffit, arrête de te débattre, je te ferai rien !

Lavi (continue de se tordre de douleur, crie encore)

Yû (place le visage de Lavi au niveau de sa gorge)

Lavi (le mord sauvagement)

Yû (laisse échapper un cri de douleur, mais ne le repousse pas)

Lavi (une veine éclate dans sa bouche, le remord encore plus fort)

Yû (finit par le repousser, met une main au niveau de la blessure)

Lavi (remet sa tête dans ses mains, pleure)

Yû : ... (le regarde)

Road : Lavi...

Lavi (gémit et cache son visage)

Yû : Road, laisse-nous.

Road : Tu es sûr que/

Yû : vas-t-en.

Road: ... (sort)

Yû : Calme-toi, Lavi.

Lavi (se recroqueville sur lui même)

Yû (s'approche de lui)

Lavi (tremble)

Yû : Reprends-toi. Je ne vais rien te faire.

Lavi (hurle à nouveau)

Yû : Lavi !

Lavi : ARRÊTE !

Yû (surpris)

Lavi : Arrête ! Pitié, arrête...

Yû (s'agenouille près de lui, lui caresse doucement les cheveux)

Lavi (sursaute un peu et le supplie encore d'arrêter)

Yû (ne le touche plus, mais reste près de lui)

Lavi (reprend peu à peu son calme)

Yû (le regarde, patiente)

Lavi (est dans un état à peu près normal, le regarde, un peu surpris)

Yû : ... (le regarde dans les yeux)

Lavi (se sent vraiment pitoyable)

Yû : Tu es encore en manque ?

Lavi (fait non de la tête)

Yû (caresse son visage)

Lavi (frissonne en fermant l'œil)

Yû (le lâche, s'écarte)

Lavi : ... (se redresse)

Yû : ... (commence à repartir)

Lavi (baisse la tête)

Road (empêche Yû de partir) : Tu as des choses à lui dire.

Yû : Je crois pas, non.

Road : ouais... en tout cas, tu ne me feras jamais croire que tu ne l'aime plus. Vu ta réaction, c'est impossible.

Lavi (essuie le sang de Yû sur son visage)

Yû : ...

Road : Tu étais paniqué à la vue de son état. ^^

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... (se lève et va à la salle de bain)

Yû & Road (le regarde)

Road : Tu devrais faire un effort pour lui quand même. Il t'a sauvé de Lulubell.

Lavi (s'enferme à clé et allume l'eau, se met sous le jet habillé)

Road fait la morale un bon moment à Yû, puis ce dernier va frapper à la porte de la salle de bain.

* * *

Reviews ?


	45. Chapitre 45

Salut la compagnie ! ! ! bon, vu l'heure, il y aura **peut-être** un deuxième chapitre ce soir

Bonne lecture

* * *

Yû (frappe à la porte de la salle de bain)

Lavi (surpris, sort de la cabine, va ouvrir [toujours habillé et trempé])

Yû : ... Je suis désolé...

Lavi : ... ok (s'apprête à refermer la porte)

Yû (bloque la porte, pousse Lavi, rentre et ferme la porte derrière lui)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : ... Je suis désolé de t'avoir délaissé au profit de mon boulot... je n'ai pas d'excuse...

Lavi : ... d'accord.

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... (éteint l'eau qui coulait encore)

Yû (ne dit toujours rien) [les excuses c'est pas son fort]

Lavi : ... c'est bon, je t'en veux plus.

Yû : C'est ce que tu dis... mais est-ce que tu le pense ?

Lavi : Oui.

Yû (l'enlace)

Lavi (pose la tête sur son épaule)

Yû (le berce doucement)

Lavi : ... pourquoi tu me berce ?

Yû : Tu es fatigué.

Lavi : je suis surtout trempé...

Yû : Enlève tes fringues.

Lavi (les retire sans broncher)

Yû (prend une serviette, le sèche)

Lavi (le laisse faire)

Yû (enlève sa chemise (qui n'est que peu mouillée) et la donne à Lavi)

Lavi (la met silencieusement)

Yû (l'entraine hors de la salle de bain, dans sa chambre) : allonge-toi.

Lavi (obéit)

Yû (s'assoit sur une chaise, lui tient la main)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (regarde dans le vide)

Lavi : ...

Yû (regarde Lavi après quelques secondes) : ...

Lavi (continue de le regarder)

Yû : Dors. Je reste ici.

Lavi (ferme les yeux après un petit d'accord)

Yû (reste là jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme, puis même, jusqu'à son réveil)

Lavi (à son réveil, le regarde, surpris)

Yû : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : ... je m'attendais pas à te voir...

Yû : ... toujours autant de confiance...

Lavi : ...

Yû : Je t'ai dit que je restais... mais visiblement ça ne suffit pas.

Lavi : ... je sais plus quoi penser...

Yû : ... ah, au faite... bon anniversaire...

Lavi : ... (soupire) ... merci...

Yû : ...

Lavi : ...

Yû : ça n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir.

Lavi : ... je sens que ça va être un super anniversaire -_-

Yû : ê.è

Lavi : au moins tu m'as largué avant...

Yû : C'est quoi cette connerie ?

Lavi : ?

Yû : J'ai jamais dit que je t'avais quitté.

Lavi : ah bon ?

Yû : M'as-tu entendu prononcer les mots : "Je te quitte. " ?

Lavi : les mots "on a plus rien a ce dire" sont assez explicites.

Yû : J'ai dit ça sur un coup de tête... j'étais énervé...

Lavi : et quand tu as dit a Tyki que tu avais commis une erreur en me transformant... que tu t'es laissé allé à un moment de faiblesse... tu étais aussi énervé ?

Yû : ... Je... (soupire) Ok, ça m'a forcé la main... mais je le regrette pas.

Lavi : ... vraiment ?

Yû : Oui. Vampire ou pas, je t'aime.

Lavi : ... je t'aime aussi...

Yû (lui caresse la joue, un petit sourire aux lèvres) : j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

Lavi : ah bon ?

Yû : viens. (lui tend la main pour l'aider à se relever)

Lavi (prend sa main, se lève et le suit)

Yû (emmène Lavi dans le salon, le fait assoir sur le canapé, et va s'assoir à son piano)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (commence à jouer, puis après quelques notes, chante)

Lavi (l'écoute, ému)

Yû (finit sa chanson après 4-5minutes)

Lavi (les larmes à l'œil, se lève)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (le prend dans ses bras) : Merci...

Yû : ... (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (l'embrasse sur la tempe)

Puis Allen arrive avec Tyki

Les 2 : bon anniversaire ! (ton joyeux pour Allen, ton plutôt neutre pour Tyki)

Lavi (leur sourit, portable qui sonne, décroche) : Allo ?

Chomé : Lavi ? ça va ?

Lavi : euh oui, oui, t'inquiète pas.

Chomé : qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Lavi : euh... (pose une main sur le portable et demande aux trois autres) Excuse sivouplé "

Tyki : problème de couple u_u

Allen : Problèmes personnels

Lavi : -.- ... (enlève sa main) un petit problème en relationnel...

Chomé : gné ? -.- ... et ça va ?

Lavi : oui, oui, super.

Chomé : ouf, j'ai eu peur T-T enfin bref, joyeux anniversaire tit frère... tu vieillis xP

Lavi : oui, merci, je sais ^^'

Chomé : bon, j'y vais, embrasse tout le monde de ma part, bisous.

Lavi : biz... (raccroche)

Yû : ...

Lavi (le regarde)

Allen (tend un paquet à Lavi) : ^^

Lavi : O.o ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? (prend le paquet)

Allen : bah ouvre u_u

Lavi : (ouvre, regarde quelques secondes et rit) Han super !

Allen : ^^

Yû (regarde ce que c'est) : ... Quelle horreur... [cache-œil à motifs, lapin/ cœur]

Lavi : nan moi j'aime bien x)

Yû : u_u" tu as des goûts bizarres.

Lavi : binh oui u_u (le regarde avec insistance)

Yû : Tss

Lavi (sourit et fait un câlin à Allen) : Thanks !

Allen : ^^

Tyki : u_u

Lavi (retourne près de Yû)

Yû : Tu veux faire quoi de te journée ?

Lavi : (réfléchit mais ne sait pas) : ché pas u_u

Yû : u_u"""

Lavi (lui fait un câlin)

Yû : C'est un bon début... mais après les câlins ?

Lavi : on commande un truc à manger ?

Yû : Y'en a deux qui peuvent y aller... (regarde Tyki & Allen)

Lavi : aller où ?

Yû : Chercher les repas u_u

Lavi : mais non, pas besoin (va chercher l'annuaire) tu as une préférence pour quoi ?

Yû : Si on "commande" ça fera une piste pour les chasseurs.

Lavi : ah ouais... bon bah, tant pis, Momo, Tyki, allez-y.

Allen & Tyki partent chercher les repas.

Lavi (regarde Yû)

Yû : Que faire en attendant ?

Lavi : je sais vraiment pas... (sourire)

Yû (serre Lavi contre lui, lui embrasse le cou)

Lavi (ferme l'œil de plaisir)

Yû (le mordille)

Lavi : Hhh... ah...

Yû (ne lâche pas son cou, caresse son dos, puis ses hanches)

Lavi (vient caresser ses cheveux, se collant à lui)

Yû (laisse son cou pour ses lèvres)

Lavi (caresse sa langue de la sienne)

Yû (participe avidement au baiser, ses mains poursuivent ses caresses de plus en plus près de son entrejambe)

Lavi (respire rapidement, soupire d'aise plusieurs fois, caresse maintenant sa nuque)

Yû (sa main arrive au niveau de son entrejambe, le caresse doucement)

Lavi (sépare leurs lèvres pour gémir)

Yû (réattaque son cou, passe sa main sous son caleçon)

Lavi (gémit plus fort, impatient)

Yû (sourit, fait de lents mouvements de main)

Lavi : ahh... Hha...

Yû (accélère un p'tit chouya)

Lavi (se cambre légèrement, le regarde)

Yû (embrasse sa joue) : dois-je aller plus vite ?

Lavi (soupire un oui de plaisir)

Yû (accélère lentement, mais quand même)

Lavi (gémit de plus en plus fort)

Yû (accélère pour de bon)

Lavi (crie et rejette la tête en arrière)

Yû (continue)

Lavi (dans un dernier crie, se délivre dans sa main)

Yû (ralentit ses caresses, mais ne les arrête pas)

Lavi (gémit faiblement, écarte un peu les jambes)

Yû (aventure sa main près de son intimité)

Lavi (inspire de désir, écarte encore)

Yû : Qu'est-ce qu'on dit ? (caresse son intimité sans le pénétrer)

Lavi : Hh... Prenez-moi s'il vous plait...

Yû (retire sa main, enlève leurs vêtements, se met au dessus, ne le prend pas encore)

Lavi : s'il vous plait, maître...

Yû (le pénètre doucement)

Lavi (gémit longuement)

Yû (entame de lents et longs mouvements)

Lavi (l'enlace et le serre contre lui)

Yû (titille son point G par ses lents vas-et-viens, puis accélère)

Lavi (crie son plaisir, se cambre)

Yû (va de plus en plus vite)

Lavi (hurle, griffe son dos)

Yû : hm... (donne de violents coup de rein en réponses de ses griffures)

Lavi (prend pleinement son pied, resserre son étreinte)

Yû (se déverse en lui, puis se retire)

Lavi (le regarde, essoufflé)

Yû (reprend son souffle, puis l'embrasse)

Lavi (dévore lentement ses lèvres)

Yû (suçote sa langue)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque à nouveau)

Yû (rompt le baiser, s'écarte)

Lavi (se redresse)

Yû (se rhabille) [les repas vont bientôt arriver, un peu de tenue voyons ^^]

Lavi (remet son caleçon, va chercher des vêtements dans sa chambre)

Yû (joue distraitement quelques notes en attendant)

Lavi (revient, s'assoit à côté)

Yû (arrête de jouer)

Lavi : ... ce banc fait quand même super mal au dos u_u

Yû : Il est pas fait pour qu'on s'envoie en l'air dessus à la base. u_u

Lavi : mais il est très bien aussi pour ça. u_u

Yû : Va t'allonger sur le canapé. Je vais te faire un massage.

Lavi (sourit) : si tu veux (va se mettre sur le canapé)

Yû (se met à cheval sur lui, pose ses mains sur son dos) : où est-ce que tu as mal ?

Lavi : ici (guide sa main)

Yû (commence à la masser)

Lavi (soupire de bien être)

Yû (le masse soigneusement)

Lavi : c'est parfait...

Yû (sourit et continue)

Allen & Tyki reviennent avec quatre humains.

Lavi (aime trop le massage de Yû, ne réagit pas)

Yû : Enfermez-les le temps que je le finisse. [il parle de finir Lavi xD]

Lavi (sourit)

Les deux autres vont enfermer les gens. Yû masse toujours son lapin.

Lavi (gémit légèrement de plaisir)

Yû (embrasse sa nuque) : tu as encore mal ?

Lavi : hm... si je dis oui, tu continue ?

Yû : Je continue jusqu'à ce que tu veuilles que j'arrête.

Lavi (se retourne et l'enlace)

Yû (le serre doucement)

Lavi : Yû... je t'aime tellement...

Yû : A tord.

Lavi : hein ?

Yû : pour tout ce que je t'ai fait... tu aurais déjà du craquer.

Lavi : je ne veux pas te perdre...

Yû (le serre davantage)

Lavi (se blottit dans ses bras)

Road : Lavi ! ^^

Lavi (sursaute)

Road : Joyeux anniversaire (lui saute dessus)

Lavi : merci ^^"

Road : Le gâteau est prêt. ^^

Lavi (lui sourit)

Road (le tire jusqu'à la pièce où est le repas)

Les 4 humains sont attachés ensembles au sol, des bougies mises sur eux.

Lavi (rit) : c'est magnifique. x)

Yû : Road... tu es pas originale.

Road : chut !

Yû : Bah quoi tu m'as fait le même y'a quelques années.

Road : Mais c'était un sacré boulot ! Trouver 1741 bougies... u_u

Lavi (sourit, fait un vœu et souffle les bougies)

Road : ^^

Yû (enlace son lapin [en pas-peluche])

Lavi (pose sa tête sur son épaule)

Yû : A toi l'honneur pour déguster le "gâteau" en premier

Lavi (sourit et s'approche des humains, prend le plus mignon)

Les autres attendent.

Lavi (mord dedans et boit quelques gorgées)

Road : Alors ? Comestible ou pas ? ^^

Lavi : délicieux.

Road va boire à son tour, ainsi que Tyki et Allen

Lavi (regarde Yû)

Yû (est contre le mur)

Lavi : tu viens pas ?

Yû : Non.

Lavi : pourquoi ?

Yû : J'ai pas soif.

Lavi (vient près de lui et l'embrasse)

Yû (participe)

Lavi (met fin au baiser et le regarde)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi, embrasse sa joue)

Yû : tu ferais bien d'y aller avant qu'ils te piquent tout. u_u

Lavi (rit et va récupérer l'humain qu'il avait commencé, revient près de Yû et continue de boire)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (lèche [sensuellement] la gorge de l'autre)

Yû : ... (finalement, regarde ailleurs)

Lavi (continue, soupirant d'aise)

Yû : -''

Lavi : ? (le regarde)

Yû (regarde toujours ailleurs)

Lavi (sourit, s'approche et lèche sa gorge)

Yû (frissonne, puis le regarde)

Lavi (lui sourit, jette l'humain vide sur le côté et se colle à lui)

Yû (surpris) : je suis ton prochain repas ?

Lavi (sourire carnassier, mordille son cou)

Yû : Hhh...

Lavi (suce lentement sa peau)

Yû (le colle davantage à lui)

Lavi (plante doucement ses dents dans sa peau)

Yû (le laisse faire) [par contre Yû est un méchant menteur... il a soif. u_u]

Lavi (lâche son cou et murmure à son oreille) : mord-moi.

Yû : ... (mord Lavi, et boit, boit, et boit un peu trop x) )

Lavi (fronce les sourcils) : tu as soif...

Yû (continue de boire)

Lavi (s'affaiblit, le mord et boit aussi pour compenser)

Yû (relâche sa gorge quand Lavi le mord)

Lavi (boit encore un peu et s'arrête, le regarde) : ça va mieux ?

Yû : Hm.

Lavi : Pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu n'avais pas soif ?

Yû : J'allais pas t'embêter avec ça.

Lavi : mais tu m'embêtes pas avec ça, voyons. Je trouve ça, au contraire, super de se partager du sang comme ça...

Yû : ... (caresse la plaie de Lavi) si tu ne m'avais pas mordu... je me serais pas arrêté.

Lavi (sourit) : mais je t'ai mordu.

Yû : ...

Lavi : Ne te tracasse pas pour ça, si tu t'en veux vraiment, va piquer un des corps aux autres avant qu'ils aient fini, je n'ai pas envie que tu sois comme ça aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire alors... s'il te plait... (caresse ses lèvres)

Yû : C'est un peu tard... [les autres ont fini]

Lavi : Tyki, viens là !

Tyki : Quoi ? u_u

Lavi : donne ton sang à ton maitre chéri. x)

Tyki : -'''' C'est ton chéri. Lui et moi on n'a jamais été intime je te signale.

Lavi : je m'en fous, viens là. u_u

Tyki : Et "s'il-te-plait" c'est pour les chiens ?

Lavi : s'il te plait.

Tyki : Tss. (approche)

Lavi (prend doucement Yû par la main) : Vas-y.

Yû (n'a pas de réaction)

Lavi (plante son doigt dans sa joue)

Yû (tremble légèrement)

Tyki (recule) : je propose que tout le monde se barre. u_u""""

Lavi : hein ?

Tyki : il va faire une crise.

Lavi (fait un bond en arrière)

Yû (se prend la tête entre les mains) : ...

Allen : Tyki, on doit faire quoi ?

Tyki : soit on lui sert de repas...

Road : soit on va lui en chercher.

Lavi (court dehors, attrape un humain seul et l'emmène à la maison)

Yû (à genoux, se tient toujours la tête)

Les autres gardent un périmètre de sécurité.

Lavi (tire l'humain vers Yû)

Yû (regarde Lavi puis l'humain, se jette sur ce dernier violement, le mord et boit son sang)

Lavi : Aller en chercher d'autre !

Ils y vont.

Road : fais attention à toi Lavi. (part)

Lavi (surveille Yû)

Yû (boit tout le sang du type, laisse tomber le cadavre) ... (se tourne vers Lavi, les yeux rouge vif)

Lavi (se prépare à le repousser au cas où) : ça va ?

Yû (recule) : ... va-t-en... [il lui reste un peu de conscience]

Lavi (recule aussi mais reste)

Yû (ferme les yeux, se respiration devient bruyante)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (rouvre brusquement les yeux et attaque Lavi)

Lavi (esquive)

Yû (continue de l'attaquer)

Lavi (contre attaque)

Yû (se prend un coup, feint de ne plus pouvoir bouger) [approche Lavi... x)]

Lavi : ... Yû ? (s'approche prudent)

Yû (lui saute dessus quand il le juge suffisamment près, le tient fermement)

Lavi (essaye de se débattre, crie)

Yû (lèche son cou, et le mord violement)

Lavi (fronce les sourcils et le mord aussi)

Yû (le lâche sous la surprise)

Au même moment, les autres reviennent, ils jettent un premier humain vers Yû, qui l'agresse immédiatement.

Lavi (recule vivement)

Road : Lavi ça va ?

Lavi : oui, oui ça va (il n'a pas eu le temps de boire son sang)

Allen : Il se comporte comme une bête sauvage... (air dégouté)

Tyki : Tu verras quand tu feras des crises…

Lavi : et toi Tyki ? Tu en as déjà fait ? (jette un deuxième humain à Yû)

Tyki : Oui. Ça fait un moment déjà. Mais je te l'ai déjà dit. Avec l'âge on en fait de plus en plus.

Lavi : oui, je sais (regard doucement Yû)

Yû (arrête de boire le sang du troisième humain)

Tyki (envoie le quatrième vers lui)

Yû : ...

Tyki : il ne l'attaque pas...

Lavi : pourquoi ?

Tyki : ...

Yû (crache un peu du sang qu'il vient d'avaler)

Lavi (s'approche de Yû)

Yû (le regarde, du sang coule de ses lèvres) : ...

Lavi : ça va ?

Yû (fait oui de la tête)

Lavi : lève-toi.

Yû : ... (reste au sol)

Lavi (s'agenouille près de lui)

Yû (regarde le sol)

Lavi (le prend contre lui)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Tyki : ... ça c'est une première... une crise qui dure qu'une heure à peine...

Lavi : peut-être que c'était juste une petite crise de passage, il ne faut pas dramatiser pour ça, hein ? (caresse la joue de Yû)

Yû : ... (ferme les yeux, laissant toujours Lavi faire ce qu'il veut)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Yû : ...

Tyki : u_u toujours aussi HS après une crise par contre.

Lavi (le porte et l'emmène à son cercueil)

Yû (se laisse porter)

Lavi (l'allonge et reste près de lui, le regarde)

Yû (ferme les yeux, prend une respiration calme)

Lavi (caresse sa main)

Yû (prend sa main, la serre doucement)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : je suis désolé...

Lavi : c'est pas grave, c'est pas ta faute.

Yû : Si... je... j'ai pas pris le temps de bien me nourrir dernièrement...

Lavi : D'accord alors c'est ta faute mais bon, je ne t'en veux pas.

Yû : ... (s'endort quelques minutes plus tard, relâchant donc la main de Lavi)

Lavi (caresse sa joue, embrasse son front, ferme le cercueil et sort de la pièce)

* * *

Reviews ?


	46. Chapitre 46

Yatta ! J'ai réussi à me motiver pour mettre deux chapitres ! =D

* * *

Dans le salon.

Allen : ... il faut combien d'année avant de faire des crises comme ça ?

Tyki : Quelques siècles...

Lavi (arrive)

Tout le monde le regarde.

Lavi : quoi ? O.o

Road : u_u rien...

Lavi : bon u_u ... en faite, il merdouillé dans son prenage de temps pour bien se nourrir dernièrement u_u

Tyki : Pfff. Lamentable...

Lavi : qui est lamentable ?

Tyki : A ton avis. u_u

Lavi : toi ? U.U

Tyki : Non. Celui qui se plait à se faire appeler "maître". u_u

Lavi : O.o ... désolé u_u je vois pas.

Tyki : Pour un vampire qui a vécu des lustres, c'est une erreur pitoyable.

Lavi : tu as bien vu ce qui s'est passé dernièrement.

Tyki : Bien sûr... monsieur n'en a plus que pour son piano. u_u

Lavi : ... ouais bon, changeons de sujet.

Tyki : ...

Allen : ...

Road : ...

Lavi : aucun sujet alors ?

Road : de toute évidence non...

Lavi : hé mais vous savez, à part la petite frayeur que tu m'as fait Tyki quand tu as dit qu'il faisait une crise, je me suis bien amusé aujourd'hui. u_u

Tyki : Vraiment ?

Lavi : oui x) c'est une bonne journée et rien ne pourrait la gâcher.

Tyki & Allen : ê.è ?

Road : xD C'est bien ça, sois positif !

Lavi : XD oui ! (fait un câlin aux trois en même temps)

Tyki : -'

Road & Allen : ^^

Lavi : Tyki, fais pas la tête. (mine de chien battu)

Tyki : u_u"""

Lavi : aller, sinon, je fais plein de truc à Momo. U.U

Tyki (colle une bonne droite à Lavi) u_u

Lavi : Hey ! (se cache derrière Allen)

Allen : Ah non, je veux pas servir de bouclier !

Lavi : meuh non voyons u_u... Allen, il m'a frappé. T-T

Allen : J'ai vu. u_u

Lavi : Fais-moi un câlin. TT-TT

Allen : ... (s'apprête à faire un câlin à Lavi, mais Tyki le tire en arrière, Allen se retrouve donc dans ses bras)

Lavi : -.-" ...

Tyki : x) c'est mon mien.

Allen : ^^

Lavi (leur tire la langue)

Road : Z'êtes bruyants… u_u

Lavi : tu veux un câlin ?

Road : Vouiiii ! ^^

Lavi (lui saute dessus) : x)

Road (lui fait un gros câlin)

Lavi (la câline doucement puis jette un coup d'œil aux deux autres amoureux)

Les deux autres se câlinent aussi (+ bisou)

Lavi : que vous êtes miiiignoon !

Allen (géné)

Tyki : Au moins mon copain est en service. x)

Lavi : è_é qu'est-ce que tu parles de service toi ? c'est toi qu'es pas en service, sale soumis !

Tyki : Soumis ? Toi aussi t'es à la botte de Yû !

Lavi : Je parle pas de Yû, sale niais, mais de Momo !

Tyki : Je lui suis pas soumis. u_u

Lavi : mais bien sûr u_u c'est pas moi qui craque sous ses jolis yeux. x)

Tyki : Je craque pas.

Lavi : bien sûr. u_u

Tyki : Ah tu me crois pas sale borgne ?

Lavi : binh non je te crois pas. u_u

Tyki : Je vais te faire la peau !

Road : u_u#

Lavi : essaye pour voir. xD

Road : u_u##

Allen : Road ?

Lavi (défit Tyki du regard)

Road (se met entre Tyki et Lavi) : Si vous vous battez vous allez réveiller Yû. Si c'est pas déjà fait. u_u

Lavi : O.O

Tyki : Tsss

Lavi : u_u n'empêche que tu es soumis à Momo.

Tyki : Moi je te dis que non !

Lavi : et moi je te dis que si. x)

Tyki : Moi je dis NON !

Road : ###

Lavi : si, si, si. x)

(bruit de porte qui s'ouvre)

Road : Bravo... il est réveillé u_u

Lavi : O.O

Yû (va à la salle de bain, se passer de l'eau sur le visage)

Lavi (taquine encore un peu Tyki et va voir Yû)

Yû : =.='

Lavi : désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

Yû : =.='' hm...

Lavi (lui fait un câlin)

Yû (lui rend l'étreinte) : y'avait quoi encore entre Tyki et toi ?

Lavi : Tyki est soumis à Allen et il veut pas l'avouer. u_u (embrasse sa joue)

Yû : Ah... tout ce bouquant pour ça ?

Lavi : bah quoi ? C'est vrai. u_u (caresse sa joue)

Yû : -.-"""

Lavi : Non ? (regard innocent)

Yû : C'est pas mes affaires. u_u

Lavi (lui sourit)

Road : Yû ! Bien dormi ?

Yû : A ton avis...

Road : Je leur ai dit de se taire, mais ils comprennent rien. u_u

Lavi : u_u" (câline doucement Yû)

Road : Enfin bref... Moi aussi je veux un câlin ! (leur saute dessus)

Lavi : Attend ! (la repousse et embrasse langoureusement Yû, se colle a lui)

Road : Maieuh !

Yû : T'auras un câlin plus tard.

Road : Mais je veux pas plus tard !

Lavi (caresse le torse de Yû, reprend ses lèvres)

Yû (une fois le baiser rompu, pose sa tête sur l'épaule de Lavi)

Lavi (caresse doucement ses hanches) : tu veux encore Dodoter ?

Yû : Non, ça ira...

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou, pose plein de baisers sur sa peau)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Lavi (fait descendre ses lèvres sur sa clavicule)

Yû : Hm...

Lavi (déboutonne un peu sa chemise et embrasse son torse tendrement)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (mordille un de ses tétons)

Yû (gémit)

Road : Tu vas le violer sur place ?

Lavi : je peux pas le violer u_u (descend encore, s'agenouille, embrasse sa peau en dessous du nombril)

Yû : Road... tu veux bien sortir ? hm...

Road : pfff si il faut... (s'en va)

Lavi (défait sa ceinture, son pantalon tombe, caresse son entrejambe en continue ses baisers sur son aine)

Yû (ferme les yeux, soupire de plaisir)

Lavi (baisse son caleçon, fait de lents va et viens avec sa main, ses lèvres caressant le gland)

Yû : Hhh... aah…

Lavi (prend son membre en bouche)

Yû (gémit)

Lavi (fait des vas-et-viens rapides avant de retirer ses lèvres et de donner des longs coups de langue sur sa verge)

Yû (gémit de plus en plus fort, regarde Lavi)

Lavi (le reprend en bouche, lève les yeux vers lui)

Yû (a les yeux empli de désir, continue de gémir)

Lavi (fait des vas-et-viens plutôt rapides, le fait plus rentrer dans sa bouche, accélère)

Yû (jouit après quelques vas-et-viens de plus)

Lavi (se lèche les lèvres et le regarde)

Yû (reprend son souffle)

Lavi (se relève, le prend contre lui)

Yû (l'enlace tendrement)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû : Au faite... Moyashi t'as parlé de son idée ?

Lavi : quelle idée ? O.o

Yû : x) (se rhabille et sort) : Va dans ta chambre.

Lavi : o.O (va dans sa chambre, s'assoit sur son lit et attend)

Yû (revient avec Tyki et Allen)

Allen (trèèèès gêné)

Lavi : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Yû (s'assoit près de Lavi) : Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire à quatre, à ton avis ?

Allen : …

Lavi : euh... -.- ... plein de chose. ^^

Yû : Mais encore ? u_u

Lavi : du poker ?

Yû : Mmm... non…

Lavi : ... euh... un indice ?

Yû : ... quelque chose que l'on fait habituellement à deux...

Lavi : O.o une partouze ?

Yû : Oui.

Tyki : u_u"""

Allen : …

Lavi : O.O

Yû : * Et c'était l'idée de Moyashi x) *

Lavi : O.O Momo ?

Allen (super gêné)

Yû : x) un grand pervers... on dirait pas comme ça...

Allen : mais non !

Lavi (va faire un câlin à Allen) : ça me touche beaucoup. x)

Tyki : u_u""""" ¤ Yû... on est obligé ? ¤

Yû : ¤ oui ¤

Lavi (regarde Tyki) : é_ê

Yû : * T'occupe pas de lui *

Lavi : u_u" et... au risque de paraître encore plus idiot... comment on fait une partouze ?

Tyki : Tu es idiot. u_u (se prend un oreiller en pleine poire) [merci Yû]

Lavi : bah alors montre comment tu fais toi u_u

Yû : Patience Lavi. * que dirais-tu de les faire commencer par un strip-tease ? *

Lavi : * hmm... pourquoi pas *

Yû (s'installe confortablement sur le lit, prend Lavi contre lui) : Un strip-tease pour mon lapin ? x)

Allen : O.O (se cache derrière Tyki)

Lavi : x)

Tyki : Non mais ça va pas ?

Yû : Lavi... Qui commence ?

Lavi : Le soumis u_u

Yû : Tyki, va mettre de la musique.

Tyki : ### (obéit)

Allen (se fait tout petit)

Lavi : Momo... viens là.

Allen (va s'assoir à côté d'eux)

Tyki (fait son strip-tease)

Allen (bave devant lui, croise les jambes, gêné)

Lavi (sourit)

Yû : A ton tour Moyashi.

Allen : O.O

Yû : u_u

Allen (se lève, vraiment gêné)

Yû (fait signe à Tyki de venir s'assoir)

Allen (se déshabille tête basse)

Lavi (le dévore du regard)

Yû (ébouriffe les cheveux de Lavi)

Lavi : x) hey

Allen (une fois en caleçon, vraiment gêné)

Yû : La suite...

Allen (retire son caleçon)

Lavi (se mord la lèvre) : ^^

Yû (embrasse Lavi sur la joue)

Lavi (se tourne vers Yû) : et toi ?

Yû : Tu as déjà eu un.

Lavi : mais ça fait longtemps

Yû : Je vais ridiculiser les autres u_u j'ai trop de talent.

Lavi : bon, bon (regard les deux autres, nus, sourit)

Tyki : u_u#

Lavi : ça donne envie de toucher ...

Tyki : C'est pas juste, Yû tu pourrais faire un effort, pourquoi on serai les seuls à se déshabiller devant le borgne ? u_u

Lavi : parce que je le connais par cœur u_u et arrête de me rappeler que je suis borgne siteuplé

Tyki : Mais si il veut pas c'est qu'il a honte x)

Yû : Rien à voir.

Lavi : u_u okai (se lève et prend Allen par la main, l'allonge sur le lit)

Allen : O.O

Tyki : u_u####

Yû : ¤ toi, tu te calme ou t'es mort ¤

Tyki : ...

Lavi : hm... qu'est-ce que je peux bien faire à Momo ?

Allen : euh je sais pas u_u mais pourquoi moi en premier ?

Lavi : hm... je commence par Tyki alors ? (regarde Tyki)

Tyki : Non, sans façon.

Lavi : tant pis (enlace Tyki)

Tyki (le laisse faire) [sinon gare aux représailles d'un certain japonais]

Yû (enlève sa chemise)

Lavi (embrasse Tyki) [il le teste pour voir s'il se laisse faire)

Allen (les regarde)

Tyki (est bien obligé de participer)

Lavi (l'allonge à côté de Momo, chuchote entre deux baiser) : Soumis~

Allen (sourit)

Yû (attaque le cou de Lavi pendant qu'il est occupé avec Tyki)

Lavi (gémit de plaisir, vient caresser le torse d'Allen d'une main, l'autre derrière la nuque de Tyki, dévore ses lèvres)

Allen (soupire d'aise, ferme les yeux)

Tyki (mord la langue de Lavi)

Lavi (retire sa langue le regarde) : Aïeuh

Tyki : Oh... tu as eu mal ? x)

Yû : Tyki... c'est toi qui va souffrir si tu continue.

Lavi (vient embrasser son cou [il se méfit maintenant], fait descendre sa main sur Allen)

Allen (respire rapidement)

Tyki : Hhh...

Yû (glisse une main dans le pantalon de Lavi)

Lavi (mordille sa lobe en gémissant, attrape le membre d'Allen)

Tyki (gémit faiblement, puis regarde son Momo d'amour)

Yû (caresse la verge de Lavi)

Lavi (se déshabille rapidement)

Allen (regarde aussi Tyki, lui sourit)

Tyki (embrasse Allen)

Lavi (écarte les jambes de Tyki, un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres)

Allen (s'en rend compte, sourit aussi)

Tyki (sent venir le truc) : O.O

Yû : x)

Lavi : Soumis ! ^^ (glisse deux doigts en lui)

Allen (les regarde [ça l'excite beaucoup])

Tyki (il en a plus que marre que Lavi l'appelle comme ça, se mord la lèvre pour ne pas gémir)

Yû (se déshabille [parce que c'été le seul pas à walpé u_u] et se met au dessus d'Allen) : Lavi, on fait un duel ? Celui qui donne le plus de plaisir à son partenaire a gagné.

Lavi (sourit) : si tu veux (retire ses doigts qu'il remplace par son érection)

Yû (écarte les jambes d'Allen et le pénètre en douceur [sans prépa quand même], et l'embrasse dans le cou)

Tyki : Hhh...

Allen : Hmm...

Lavi (relève un peu mieux les jambes de Tyki et fait de lent vas-et-viens)

Tyki (gémit doucement)

Yû (mordille le cou d'Allen, fait de longs vas-et-viens)

Allen : Aah... Hh... Han...

Lavi (vient mordiller son cou, rentre plus profondément)

Yû (taquine la prostate d'Allen, lui lèche le cou, puis mordille son lobe)

Tyki : Hm... (se mord la lèvre pour ne pas gémir) [il veut pas prendre du plaisir avec Lavi x)]

Lavi (accélère, est plus violent, mord sa gorge sans la faire saigner)

Allen (se cambre et gémit longuement)

Tyki : ghm...

Yû (accélère ses mouvements de bassins, embrasse Allen)

Lavi (l'embrasse, va plus vite et plus fort)

Allen (le serre contre lui, approfondit le baiser)

Yû (accélère encore, devient plus violent)

Tyki (commence à ne plus pouvoir se retenir de gémir)

Allen (crie de plaisir, regarde Tyki)

Lavi (rentre encore plus profondément, heurte sa prostate a chaque entrée)

Tyki (gémit de plus en plus fort)

Yû (est encore plus violent, mord Allen [jusqu'au sang lui x)])

Lavi (accélère encore)

Allen (se crispe soudainement et crie)

Tyki (regarde Allen, surpris)

Yû (ne tient pas compte du crie, boit quelques gorgées, puis le lâche)

Allen (regarde Yû, apeuré)

Lavi (continue ses mouvements mais prend la main d'Allen pour le rassurer)

Allen (se calme un peu)

Yû (se fout complètement de l'état du Moyashi, [c'est pas gentil] et continue ses mouvements)

Allen (crie à nouveau de plaisir)

Lavi (lâche sa main, prend Tyki par les épaules et empale son bassin contre le sien violement)

Yû (pénètre Momo plus violement et plus profondément)

Tyki (crie également de plaisir)

Allen (finit par hurler)

Lavi (continue sur le même rythme, dévore son cou [façon de parler toujours])

Tyki (cri longuement de plaisir à chaque mouvement)

Yû (jouit, mais n'ayant pas envi de perdre [fierté oblige], continue de faire plaisir à Momo)

Allen (crie et se cambre encore un peu)

Lavi (sourit et continue ses mouvements [endurance xP], devient vraiment violent, même sauvage)

Tyki (hurle)

Yû (continue ses mouvements)

Lavi (vient en lui après plusieurs mouvements encore violent, caresse ses hanche, essoufflé)

Allen (gémit doucement à présent)

Yû (est fatigué aussi donc arrête, et se retire, regarde Lavi)

Lavi (caresse la joue de Tyki, épuisé)

Tyki (reprend son souffle)

Allen (comblé, se blottit contre la personne la plus proche : Yû)

Yû (le prend [par instinct] contre lui) : ... * -' *

Lavi (sourit et pose sa tête contre le torse de Tyki)

Tyki (caresse les cheveux de Lavi)

Yû : Vous vous entendez enfin ? x)

Tyki : -"

Lavi (ne dit rien, reprend peu à peu son souffle)

Allen (rit)

Lavi (se blottit un peu contre Tyki)

Tyki : -'' (fait un effort surhumain et le prend contre lui)

Lavi (sourit) : j'aurais jamais cru ça possible.

Yû : C'est beau l'amour... x)

Tyki : (repousse Lavi)

Lavi (va contre Momo)

Allen (enlace Lavi)

Yû : u_u n'empêche... comment t'a flippé... (il parle à Momo)

Allen : euh... ouais...

Yû : Pitoyable...

Lavi : meuh non, j'aurais eu un peu peur moi aussi (serre Allen contre lui)

Yû : u_u'''' ¤ marre de ce manque de confiance ¤ (se lève, récupère ses fringues)

Lavi : où tu vas ?

Y : Dormir. (sort) [en faite le manque de confiance lui tape sur les nerf alors il va dormir pour se calmer]

Lavi : tu veux pas dormir avec moi ?

(pas de réponse)

Tyki : toujours aussi aimable u_u

Lavi : ...

Tyki : Enfin... je peux récupérer mon copain !

Lavi : non (serre davantage Allen contre lui)

Tyki : Bon, je vais dormir avec Yû alors. u_u

Lavi : Non, reste.

Tyki : Et pourquoi tu veux que je reste ?

Lavi : parce que je veux dormir avec toi et Momo en même temps. x)

Tyki : -'

Lavi : ^^ (le ramène contre lui et Momo)

Tyki (croise les bras, boude)

Lavi (remarque qu'il est encore en érection, sourit et vient le caresser)

Allen (fait de même)

Tyki : Hhh... (sourit) [plus pour Momo que pour Lavi]

Allen et Lavi (continue leurs caresses)

Tyki (gémit longuement)

Lavi (enlève sa main)

Allen (continue, accélère)

Tyki (gémit de plus en plus fort)

Allen (continue en ne cessant d'accélérer)

Tyki (jouit après quelques vas-et-viens supplémentaires)

Allen (sourit)

Tyki (le regarde, lui sourit)

Lavi (se lève, se rhabille et va voir Yû)

Yû (est couché dans son cercueil, essaye de dormir)

Lavi (vient se coucher contre lui)

Yû : ...

Lavi : tu boudes ?

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... tu sais, j'ai beaucoup aimé cette journée.

Yû : ça me fait plaisir pour toi...

Lavi : vraiment ?

Yû : Lavi, je voudrais dormir.

Lavi (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le prend contre lui, mais ne dort pas)

Lavi (chuchote) : je t'aime...

Yû : j'aime le Lavi qui me faisait confiance.

Lavi : tu regagne ma confiance avec le temps... j'aimerais te la redonner toute entière comme au début mais c'est difficile c'est dernier temps.

Yû : ...

Lavi : ne t'inquiète pas, cette journée m'a beaucoup aider.

Yû : mouais... si on oublie que j'aurais pu te tuer.

Lavi : j'en ris maintenant alors oublis ce détail.

Yû : On n'a pas la même définition du terme "détail".

Lavi : peut-être... en tout cas je ne t'en veux pas du tout.

Yû : hm... (enfouie son visage dans son cou, puis s'endort)

Lavi (Sourit, caresse ses cheveux et ne tarde pas à dormir aussi)

* * *

Reviews ? (et qui vote pour deux chapitres demain ?)


	47. Chapitre 47

Bon bah vu que je suis de corvée de mettre deux chapitres, je mets deux chapitres. x)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le lendemain, Lavi est tout seul dans le cercueil, Yû est allé chercher son ptit dej

Lavi réveille et baille, cherche Yû du regard.

Yû est en ville, prend tranquillement son p'tit dej. (et il n'a pas laisser de mot u_u pourquoi faire)

Lavi (prend son portable et l'appelle)

Yû (finit son repas, répond juste avant que le répondeur ne se déclenche) : allo ?

Lavi (voix endormi) : où que t'es ?

Yû : en ville.

Lavi : hm... Tu me ramène un petit truc à manger ? S'il te plait.

Yû : ok.

Lavi : Bis, je t'aime.

Yû : J't'aime aussi. (raccroche)

Lavi (Pose son portable et va prendre une douche, une fois près, va au piano jouer et chanter)

Yû (entre avec un humain qui le suit bien gentiment) [c'est beau la manipulation]

Lavi (S'arrête de chanter quand il le sent arriver, de jouer quand il entre)

Yû : J'ai pas le droit d'écouter tes talents de musicien ?

Lavi : Je dois juste voir si la musique est chantable pour tout le monde.

Yû : hm. Voilà ta commande. (pousse l'humain vers Lavi)

Lavi (Prend l'humain et le mord, prend son repas et se tourne vers Yû) merci.

Yû (l'embrasse sur la joue, et se met à taffer) [déprime pas Lavi T^T]

Lavi (Regarde l'heure, se débarrasse du corps, prend ses propres partitions qu'il met dans un sac et prend sa veste)

Yû : Où tu vas ?

Lavi : Au travail (l'embrasse rapidement et va vers la sorti) au faite, mes résultat du permis devrait arriver aujourd'hui, merci de ne pas jeter, je reviens vers 18h, je t'appelle à ma pause aussi Bisous. (s'en va)

Yû : à ce soir. (continue de taffer)

Lavi (Va travailler, appelle Yû à midi)

Yû : Alors, comment se passe ta journée ?

Lavi : Plutôt bien, mes collègues sont sympas et les élèves, calmes et attentifs... Et toi ?

Yû : Boulot, boulot...

Lavi : Ne te surmène pas trop non plus hein ?

Yû : Ouais, ouais...

Tyki (pique le téléphone) : il n'a pas délogé du piano de la matinée.

Yû : u_u"

Lavi (soupire) : trop de travail, tue le travail... Pense à te changer les idées toutes les deux heures... J'ai une petite pause vers 16h, tu veux que je te rappelle ?

Yû : Si tu veux.

Lavi : Ok... Sinon tu avance dans ton travail ?

Yû : Je me contente de m'exercer sur ce que j'ai écris pour le moment.

Lavi : D'accord, je te laisse travailler alors ?

Yû : Ok. Je t'aime.

Lavi : Je t'aime aussi mon cœur, à tout à l'heure. (raccroche)

Yû (taffe non-stoppe toute la journée)

Lavi (A 16h, l'appelle à nouveau)

Yû : 'lut. (écrit des notes)

Lavi : Ça va ?

Yû : Impec.

Lavi : Cool alors...

Yû : Et toi ?

Lavi : Épuisé, je sors d'une heure de cours de théâtre... J'ai du donné la réplique à plusieurs filles, une scène avant un baiser... Elles ont toute essayé de m'embrasser...

Yû : tu as un physique séducteur. u.u

Lavi : Hm Peut-être... (jette plusieurs déclarations d'amour trouvé dans son casier) au moins, il y a pas de discrimination... (un gars l'a dragué ouvertement pendant un cours)

Yû : Tu veux que je passe te prendre à la fin de la journée ?

Lavi (sourit) : Oh voui je veux bien.

Yû : il faut que je sois là à quelle heure ?

Lavi : 18h et quart.

Yû : D'accord, j'y serai.

Lavi : Oki, je t'aime fort fort fort fort mon chéri. x)

Yû : Pareil.

Lavi : A toute (raccroche et se dépêche d'aller donner son cours, il est en retard)

Yû (met son portable à sonner pour partir à l'heure, et se remet à taffer)

La fin de journée se passe.

Quand Lavi sort, Yû n'est pas encore là.

Lavi (sort, parlant avec un élève, le gars part, Lavi cherche Yû du regard et l'attend)

Yû (arrive avec dix bonnes minutes de retard) : -"

Lavi (Lui sourit, va le voir) : tu es en retard u.u

Yû : désolé... mais y'avait un accident sur la route. Impossible de passer u_u"

Lavi : Oki (L'embrasse doucement)

Yû : On rentre.

Lavi : oui, oui

Yû (prend soin de ne pas prendre la même route qu'à l'aller, et ils arrivent à la maison)

Lavi (Va poser son sac dans sa chambre)

Yû (range ses partitions) [il fait un effort pour Lavi]

Lavi (Va le voir, l'enlace)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi : Tu veux un massage ? Où tu préfère faire un "Câlin" ?

Yû : Les deux c'est trop demandé ?

Lavi (Sourit) : non (l'emmène dans sa chambre, retire sa chemise, l'allonge sur le ventre et se met à cheval sur lui, le masse avec intention et soin)

Yû (ferme les yeux, sourit, se détend)

Lavi (Le masse, le caresse presque)

Yû (soupire d'aise, somnole après de longues minutes)

Lavi (Embrasse doucement sa nuque)

Yû (frissonne, mais somnole toujours)

Lavi (Continue de le masser, le retourne délicatement et caresse son torse)

Yû (ouvre doucement les yeux, le regarde tendrement)

Lavi (Lui sourit, se penche et l'embrasse)

Yû (attrape sa nuque, approfondit le baiser)

Lavi (Caresse sa langue, ses mains toujours sur son torse)

Yû (le serre contre lui, enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille)

Lavi (Trace doucement son tatouage du doigt, embrasse son cou)

Yû (gémit doucement)

Lavi (Continue de caresser sa gorge de ses lèvres, frotte lentement son bassin entre ses cuisses)

Yû (met le visage de Lavi au niveau du sien et le réembrasse)

Lavi (Suçote doucement ses lèvres et sa langue)

Yû (sans prévenir, inverse les positions, débarrasse Lavi de son haut et s'attaque à son torse)

Lavi (Sourit, gémit faiblement, vient caresser sa nuque)

Yû (mordille un tétons, descend vers son nombril)

Lavi (Soupire d'aise, ferme l'œil)

Yû (lui retire son pantalon et son caleçon, caresse son érection)

Lavi (Se cambre au contact de ses doigts, le regarde, désireux)

Yû (fait des mouvements de main de plus en plus rapides, embrasse son cou)

Lavi (Gémit de plus en plus, le serre contre lui)

Yû (accélère encore, lèche sensuellement sa gorge)

Lavi (Crie longuement et Jouit)

Yû (l'embrasse amoureusement)

Lavi (Participe au baiser avec tendresse, à la fin, le regarde, caresse doucement son visage)

Yû : Aishiteru. (le réembrasse une petite seconde)

Lavi (Sourit) moi aussi, je t'aime, aishiteru... (l'embrasse à son tour)

Yû (se couche à côté de lui, le serre dans ses bras)

Lavi (S'y blottit, caresse distraitement ses hanches)

Yû (sourit, s'endort en quelques minutes)

Lavi (S'endort quelques secondes après)

Le lendemain, Yû dort toujours dans les bras du lapin.

Lavi (Se réveille et le voit, sourit)

Yû (dort encore, se blottit contre Lavi)

Lavi (Le serre un peu contre lui, caresse son dos et le réveille à coup de câlin et bisous)

Yû : Hm... t'es chiant Lavi... =.=

Lavi : Désolé ^^" (caresse ses cheveux)

Yû (bâille, se reblottit contre lui)

Lavi (Embrasse son front)

Yû (commence à se rendormir)

Tyki (ouvre la porte à la volée) : Debout là-dedans !

Yû : ###

Tyki : Yû, ta maison de disque a appelé, faut que tu sois au studio dans 1h.

Yû : -.-

Lavi (S'écarte à regret de Yû)

Yû (se lève [pas motivé] et va prendre une douche)

Lavi (Se rhabille un minimum et va dans le salon)

Allen (zappe les chaines à la télé) : Salut Lavi.

Lavi : Salut ^^ Ça va ?

Allen : On a été réveillés par le portable de Kanda -_- pourquoi il l'avait pas avec lui d'ailleurs ?

Tyki (rejoint Momo, lui fait un câlin)

Lavi : Bonjour Tyki, euh... Parce que... Je sais pas... Il a du le laisser la pour ne pas être dérangé ou il l'a tout simplement oublié. u.u

Allen : Pour pas être dérangé ? Si c'est ça, c'est pas sympa, y'en a qui veulent dormir u_u

Lavi : Hm mon pauvre Moyashi (caresse sa tête avec un grand sourire)

Allen : -' quand est-ce qu'on ne m'appellera plus par ce stupide surnom ?

Lavi : Tu préfère Momo ? C'est plus mignon certes, mais Ça n'a pas de sens avec le prénom Allen u.u et puis regarde ton homme, c'est soumis... D'ailleurs ça peut donner Mimi ! Mimi et Momo, c'est trop chou ! 3

Allen & Tyki : -"""""""

Yû (est prêt, va mettre sa veste pour sortir)

Lavi (Va le voir et l'embrasse)

Yû : Tu travaille aujourd'hui ?

Lavi : Oui. Dans deux heures T.T

Yû : Tu me dis à quelle heure tu finis. Je te préviendrais si je peux venir.

Lavi : Okai, normalement c'est 20h30.

Yû : D'accord. Bon j'y vais, sinon je vais être en retard. (l'embrasse vite-fait, et s'en va)

Lavi (Va prendre une douche et travaille une chanson au piano en attendant)

Tyki : -.- un pianiste c'est déjà trop... tu veux pas changer d'instrument ?

Lavi (va chercher sa guitare et s'assoit dans le salon)

Tyki : C'est mieux u_u

Allen : Le piano c'est bien aussi u_u

Tyki : Pas quand on l'entend non-stop toute une journée.

Lavi (Sourit et joue)

Allen (écoute Lavi)

Tyki (câline Allen)

Lavi (Commence à chanter mais s'arrête)

Allen : é.ê ?

Lavi (Continue de jouer mais ne reprend pas le chant)

Allen : Pourquoi tu chante pas ?

Lavi : Parce que les paroles ne vont pas avec mon humeur

Allen : Et tu es de quelle humeur ?

Lavi : Joyeuse. u.u

Tyki : on va te saper le moral alors x)

Lavi (Lui tire la langue et chante des paroles d'amour triste)

Allen & Tyki (écoutent)

Lavi (Chante encore) [l'histoire en gros c'est un gars qui à laisser partir la personne qu'il aimait parce qu'il devenait trop dépendant de lui]

Tyki & Allen (écoutent encore)

Lavi (la chanson se finit sur le retour de la personne aimé qui s'en fiche qu'il soit dépendant)

Allen : Tu chante super bien. ^^

Lavi : Ah euh merci.

Allen : Tu envisage de faire une carrière musicale toi aussi ?

Lavi : Euh non, je chante pas devant beaucoup de monde alors professeur ça me va.

Allen : D'accord. ^^

Lavi : ^^

Tyki : Et si on allait au casino ?  
Allen : Ouais ! A ce soir Lavi.

Lavi : A plus (finit de se préparer et va travailler)

Yû (envoie un texto à Lavi) : si je viens, c'est à 21h. Désolé. J't'aime

Lavi : Oki pas grave, je t'attendrais dans ma salle, 306 si tu veux me voir dans mon lieu de travail, bisous je t'aime.

Le soir, Yû arrive au travail de Lavi, et se rend à la salle qu'il lui a indiquée. Il frappe à la porte.

Lavi (Parle avec quelqu'un)

Yû (ouvre la porte, reste à l'extérieur de la pièce, attendant que Lavi finisse la discussion)

Lavi (se tourne vers lui, finit d'expliquer quelque chose à la personne qui s'en va après, fait signe à Yû de rentrer pendant qu'il range des papiers)

Yû (vient prêt de Lavi, l'enlace [du coup il l'empêche de ranger xD])

Lavi (Le regarde, souriant et immobile) : Ça va ?

Yû : Le fait que je te fasse un câlin veut dire que je vais mal ? x) non je vais bien

Lavi : Non, c'est juste pour savoir, et ta journée alors ?

Yû : Crevante...

Lavi : Mon pauvre Yû-doudou (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe, puis le laisse finir de rassembler ses affaires)

Lavi (Met tout dans un trieur qu'il met dans son sac)

Yû lui prend la main, ils vont à la voiture, et rentre. Yû file directement se couler un bain.

Lavi (Va dans sa chambre, corrige des copies)

Yû (s'endort dans son bain) [il était crevé u_u]

Lavi (Finit son travail et va le voir, caresse sa joue)

Yû : Hm… Lavi… Zzz…

Lavi (Sourit et le regarde)

Yû (dort encore)

Lavi (S'assoit à coté de la baignoire, prend sa main dans l'eau)

Yû (dort toujours)

Lavi (Hésite à le réveillé, pose sa main sur sa joue)

Yû (dort profondément)

Lavi (Remonte ses manches et le porte en dehors de l'eau)

Yû (émerge un peu) : ?

Lavi (Chuchote) c'est moi, rendors-toi.

Yû (blottit son visage dans son torse, se rendort doucement)

Lavi (Le berce, enroule une serviette autour de lui, le sèche et va l'allonger dans son cercueil)

Yû (pionce encore)

Lavi (Met son portable en silencieux et va dormir dans sa chambre)

Yû (se réveille le lendemain, regarde l'heure) -""""" (se lève, se dépêche de se préparer) [il est 9h passée]

Lavi (Est debout depuis un moment, dans le salon)

Yû (est prêt, prend ses affaires et s'en va) [snobant son lapin au passage]

Lavi : Hey Yû !

Tyki : XD le vent que tu t'es pris ! [Yû s'est tiré]

Lavi (Lui envoie rapidement un texto) : hey ! Ton rdv de ce matin à été annulé

Yû (répond par texto) : tu te fiche de moi là ?

Lavi : Bah ils ont appelé ce matin donc je t'ai pas réveillé mais tu m'as snobé et j'ai pas pu te le dire.

Yû (revient à la maison, s'affale sur le canapé) : -""""

Lavi (va le voir et lui tend un agenda)

Yû (le regarde, prend l'agenda)

Lavi : Ils ont donné aussi tes prochain rendez vous avec les horaires, j'ai tout noté.

Yû (feuillète l'agenda) : merci…

Lavi : Tu as bien dormi ? (caresse sa joue)

Yû : Oui.

Lavi (Lui sourit et embrasse son front)

Yû (abaisse le visage de Lavi, et prend doucement possession de ses lèvres)

Lavi (L'embrasse amoureusement)

Yû : Désolé pour tout à l'heure.

Lavi : C'est pas grave.

Yû (le prend sur ses genoux, l'enlace)

Lavi (Pose sa tête sur son épaule)

Yû (le garde contre lui quelques minutes, puis l'écarte gentiment et s'installe au piano) [mais arrête de bosser un peu u_u]

Lavi (Tire la langue)

Yû : Quoi ? (commence à jouer)

Lavi : Tu veux pas plutôt te reposer aujourd'hui ?

Yû : Je me reposerais cette nuit. [Il est crevé en faite u_u la preuve étant que d'habitude il se lève tôt et il est en forme, là ça fait deux jours que c'est Lavi qui le réveille]

Lavi (Va derrière lui, l'enlace) : s'il te plait.

Yû : C'est bon Lavi, je suis pas fatigué. [menteur ~]

Lavi : Deux matins où c'est moi qui te réveille... Je le sens que tu es fatigué... Aller, va t'allonger, je vais te chercher à manger. D'accord ?

Yû (soupire) : Okai… (va dans sa chambre)

Lavi (Va chercher un humain et le ramène à Yû)

Yû (fait un gros dodo) [comme un bébé ^^]

Lavi (Attache et bâillonne l'humain en attendant son réveil, sort de la chambre et va lire dans le salon.)

Yû (se réveille au milieu de l'après midi, prend son repas, va dans le salon)

Lavi (Le regarde et sourit)

Yû : J'ai le droit de travailler maintenant ?

Lavi (Se lève et l'enlace) : Ça va mieux ?

Yû : Je tiens une forme olympique... [-'' s'il le dit... on le croit pas xD]

Lavi : Je préférerai que tu recommence à travailler demain mais... Je ne peux pas t'obliger à faire ça...  
Yû : Hm… [raisonnable qu'il est, il lâche pas son lapin, donc il se met pas au piano =p]

Lavi (Sourit et le tire sur le canapé, l'allonge et se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (Le regarde avec douceur)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (Sourit aussi et enfouit son visage dans son torse)

Yû (lui caresse le dos)

Lavi (Reste comme ça, profite du moment et de Yû)

Yû (ne fait rien. Il se repose)

Lavi (Somnole)

Yû (de même, puis s'endort)

Lavi (Dort aussi)

Yû (dort longtemps)

Lavi (Se réveille plus tard et se blottit un peu contre lui)

Yû (dort toujours... Jusqu'à ce qu'un cri [de plaisir] provenant d'un Moyashi se faisant prendre par le "soumis" le réveille en sursaut)

Lavi : O.O (regarde vers la chambre de Mimi et Momo)

Yû : =_=# j'ai le droit de les tuer ?

Lavi : attend j'y vais (va voir les deux amoureux)

Tyki (donne plein de plaisir à son n'amour de Momo)

Allen (hurle son bonheur [un peu trop fort u.u])

Lavi (S'approche d'eux, les regarde)

Tyki (voit Lavi, s'arrête)

Allen (grogne de mécontentement, il voulait que Tyki continue)

Lavi : Excusez-moi de vous déranger u.u

Tyki : u_u# tu permets qu'on finisse ? Tu nous parleras plus tard.

Lavi : Si vous pouviez baisser le débit s'il vous plait ^^# il y en a un qui à besoin de dormir

Tyki : Et alors ? Hier on n'a demandé à être réveillé par son portable. u_u

Lavi (aura malfaisante) : vous baissez d'un ton sinon c'est moi qui viendrait vous réveiller tout les matins (sort)

Allen : o.o""" (il a eu peur de l'aura)

Tyki : pff...

Dans le salon.

Yû n'a pas bougé d'un iota (mais ne il dort plus)

Lavi (Le rejoint)

Yû (le regarde et lui sourit)

Lavi : ^^" désolé.

Yû (le prend dans ses bras, l'embrasse sur la tempe) : merci mon lapin

Lavi : De rien mon Yû-doudou (capture ses lèvres)

Yû (joue avec sa langue, puis mordille sa lèvre)

Lavi : Hhh... (dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (caresse ses fesses, ses hanches...)

Lavi (Se colle à lui, caresse sa nuque)

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi (Le regarde tendrement)

Yû (lui fait un beau sourire [*.*])

Lavi (Les yeux qui pétillent, effleure doucement ses lèvres [il aime ce sourire])

Yû (le réembrasse)

Tyki & Allen sortent pour voir ailleurs si ils y sont.

Tyki : Ah bon, il a besoin de dormir ?

Lavi : Bien sur, il va bientôt se rendormir u.u

Tyki : Mais bien sûr… u_u

Yû : Tyki… ferme-la.  
Tyki : Tss. (prend Allen par la main, et s'en va)

Lavi (caresse la joue de Yû)

Yû : Alors comme ça je dois me rendormir ?

Lavi : bah... S'ils ne t'avaient pas réveillé, tu serais encore en train de dormir

Yû : Hm, possible. Tu me chante une berceuse ? x)

Lavi : Oui si tu veux... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je chante ?

Yû : Peu importe. Chante la première chanson qui te vient à l'esprit.

Lavi (Commence à chanter une chanson)

Yû (s'installe sur le canapé, l'écoute, mais ne dort pas)

Lavi (Chante encore)

Yû (rien à faire, il s'endort toujours pas)

Lavi (La chanson prend fin, le regarde)

Yû (le regarde aussi)

Lavi : Pourquoi tu dors pas ? -.-

Yû : Je ne suis plus fatigué. u_u

Lavi : Ah okai.

Yû : Et l'excuse de la berceuse, c'était pour t'entendre chanter x)

Lavi : Je vois -_-" bon alors je chanterai plus. u.u

Yû : Tch' (fait semblant de bouder)

Lavi : Je chanterais que pour moi-même dans la salle de bain x)

Yû : Je t'y accompagnerais tout le temps alors.

Lavi : Oh oui, des douches avec Yû-doudou *.*

Yû (lui prend la main et va dans la salle de bain)

Lavi (Sourit et le suit)

Yû (lui enlève son haut, embrasse son torse, puis lui retire son pantalon et son caleçon, le pousse sous la douche, se déshabille et le rejoint)

Lavi (Allume l'eau)

Yû (l'enlace [il est derrière Lavi], caresse son torse dans un mouvement descendant) Chante mon lapin…

Lavi (Chante la chanson que Yû lui à fait pour son anniversaire)

Yû (pendant qu'il chante, continue ses caresses, ses mains arrivent à son bas-ventre)

Lavi (Chante encore, soupire d'aise)

Yû (effleure sa verge à plusieurs reprises)

Lavi (Lève la tête vers le ciel gémit entre deux couplets)

Yû (prend le membre en main, le caresse doucement)

Lavi (Finit la chanson dans un long gémissement)

Yû (embrasse sa nuque, accélère ses mouvements de main)

Lavi (Gémit de plus en plus fort)

Yû (le pénètre, continue de la masturber)

Lavi (Crie longuement se penche en avant)

Yû (le redresse, faite de longs vas-et-viens de son bassin, va plus vite avec sa main)

Lavi (rejette la tête en arrière, se cambre de plaisir et continu de crier)

Yû (s'introduit profondément en lui d'un mouvement lent, puis entame de brutaux mouvements)

Lavi (hurle longuement, s'agrippe au carreau de la douche [il va détruire le mur x)])

[il payera les réparations u_u]

Yû (donne toujours de violents coup de rein, ralentit avec sa main)

Lavi (jouit des deux côté [c'est le cas de le dire u_u"] pousse un long hurlement de plaisir)

Yû (heurte la prostate de Lavi plus fort à chaque geste)

Lavi (continue de prendre beaucoup de plaisir, crie encore)

Yû (jouit après quelques instants, se retire, garde Lavi dans ses bras)

Lavi (essoufflé, s'appuie contre le mur) [ou ce qu'il reste du mur]

Yû (embrasse sa joue)

Lavi : Hh. Hh. Hhh... je t'aime...

Yû : Je t'aime aussi... (regarde l'état du mur) ... tu sais ce que tu vas faire de ton salaire...

Lavi : c'est toi qui me donne trop de plaisir et quand tu es derrière j'ai nulle part ou me tenir T-T

Yû : C'est pas une raison u_u

Lavi : hm…

Yû : Bon, très bien... Tyki se chargera de payer. Ça lui apprendra à me réveiller x)

Lavi (sourit) : vouii

Yû (retourne Lavi, le plaque (un peu fort) contre le pauvre mur (qui continue de s'effriter) et embrasse fougueusement son lapin)

Lavi (participe avidement, attrape sa nuque)

Yû (ne lâche pas ses lèvres durant plusieurs minutes)

Lavi (déguste ses lèvres)

Yû (rompt le baiser) : Maintenant je peux aller dormir. (réembrasse Lavi et sort, enroule une serviette autour de sa taille)

Lavi (sourit et sort aussi)

Yû (une fois sec, enfile un caleçon et va dans sa chambre)

Lavi (pareil, le rejoint)

Yû (le serre contre lui, puis dodote)

Lavi (dort aussi)

Mimi et Momo rentrent.

Lavi : Zzz... Zzz...

et ils vont se coucher aussi. [bref passons]

* * *

La suite ce soir. Reviews ?


	48. Chapitre 48

J'ai été longue, je m'en excuse, mais on a fait un anniv' ce soir et puis voilà... mais le chapitre est quand même là =D

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le lendemain, Yû se réveille avant son lapin.

Lavi (dort paisiblement)

Yû (se redresse, fait gaffe à ne pas réveiller Lavi, puis s'habille)

Lavi (se blottit sur lui même)

Yû (le regarde dormir quelques minutes, puis va se remettre à taffer [pour récupérer le retard parce qu'il a rien foutu la veille]

Lavi (se réveille plus tard, entend le piano)

Yû (compose une nouvelle musique)

Lavi (se lève et va le voir, l'enlace doucement par derrière, de façon à ne pas le gêner)

Yû (sourit) : 'lut. (continue de taffer)

Lavi : salut. Bien dormi ?

Yû : Oui. Et toi ?

Lavi : comme un lapin (enfouit son visage dans sa nuque)

Yû : x) (caresse ses cheveux, puis écrit la suite de sa musique)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue et va se préparer)

Yû (toujours pareil)

Lavi (revient habillé très classe, feuilletant des papier)

Yû (le regarde [sans arrêter de jouer] et fait une fausse note)

Lavi (interpellé par la fausse note, le regarde) : é.ê

Yû : -'' (rejoue le morceau, sans erreur cette fois)

Lavi : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? (vient caresser sa nuque)

Yû : Rien. u_u

Lavi : hm (va regarder le courrier)

Yû (se concentre sur sa musique)

Lavi : YATTA !

Yû (re-fausse note [parce qu'il a sursauté cette fois], le regarde) : ?

Lavi (arrive en sautillant) : j'aime mon permis !

Yû (sourit) : Rappelle-moi de pas sortir quand tu seras en voiture. x)

Lavi : Voui ! ^O^ (tourne sur lui-même [ça l'a mi de bonne humeur])

Yû (le regarde un moment, amusé, puis essaye de se remettre au boulot, mais Lavi le déconcentre)

Lavi : ^^" désolé (sort rapidement de la pièce)

Yû (soupire) : merci... (reprend où il en était)

Lavi (s'occupe de papier puis se prépare à aller travailler, vient embrasser Yû)

Yû (l'embrasse langoureusement)

Lavi (met fin au baiser) : je peux t'emprunter ta moto ?

Yû : Même pas en rêve !

Lavi : Aller ! je sais conduire (fait mine de chien battu) je ferais attention

Yû : Non, tu prends la voiture si tu veux, mais tu touches pas à ma moto.

Lavi : Muh... (l'embrasse à nouveau)

Yû (participe)

Lavi (mordille sa lèvre puis s'en va [à pied x)])

Yû : tss... (continue de taffer une petite heure et va en ville)

Lavi (au travail, plusieurs personnes lui font des avances)

Yû (achète quelque chose, puis rentre à la maison)

Lavi (à sa pause, reste dans sa salle et téléphone à Yû)

Yû : Oui ?

Lavi : Bouh ! [humeur : taquine]

Yû : ... u_u je suis mort de peur...

Lavi : dis, je te manque ?

Yû : x) pas du tout.

Lavi : ah okai je vois u_u" ... bah moi, je suis complètement en manque de toi...

Yû : Je plaisantais, tu me manque aussi.

Lavi : tu sais... ça fait bizarre...

Yû : Hm ? Quoi donc ?

Lavi : Mon casier...

Yû : Hm ?

Lavi : il est bondé de petits mots doux et tout... j'ai au moins de quoi lire pendant les cours. x)

Yû : Tu leur as dit que tu étais déjà pris ?

Lavi : non u_u"

Yû : et bah dis-le, tu auras la paix.

Lavi : ... tiens j'en ai un qui m'insulte là. xD

Yû : Qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

Lavi : "ne t'approche plus de Kanda, vous n'êtes pas du même monde et tu ne le mérite pas" u_u

Yû : ? Ça vient de qui ?

Lavi : c'est pas signé.

Yû : ê.é

Lavi : on s'en fout après tout u_u

Yû : Ouais... mais si tu as un autre message du genre, fais-le moi savoir.

Lavi : si tu veux.

Yû : A part ça... tout va comme tu veux ?

Lavi : oui, oui et toi ?

Yû : j'avance pas du tout. x)

Lavi : manque d'inspi ?

Yû : Non. Manque de motivation. u_u"

Lavi : Oh x)

Yû : faut dire que quand j'allais m'y remettre y'en a deux qui se sont encore fait entendre.

Lavi (éclate de rire)

Yû : Donc je les place en abstinence quand je suis à la maison, et ils font ce qu'ils veulent quand je suis pas là u_u

Lavi : ou alors tu les vire quand tu veux travailler u_u et ils vont faire ce qu'ils veulent à l'hôtel u_u

Yû : ça revient au même, je leur interdis pas de sortir.

Lavi : hm... tu sais que là... j'ai envie que tu me prennes...

Yû : Ce soir... si je suis pas trop fatigué.

Lavi : mais c'est maintenant que j'ai envie... il me reste encore une heure de pause en plus...

Yû : Parce que tu crois que je suis en pause moi ? u_u

Lavi : tu es en pause quand tu veux toi. u_u

Yû : Pas faux u_u l'avantage de travailler chez soit. x)

Lavi : ahah.

Yû : u_u Bon, je veux bien venir, mais après tu le laisseras tranquille pour récupérer le retard.

Lavi (sourit et va fermer les fenêtres, s'assoit sur une table et attend)

Yû (arrive, frappe à la porte et entre)

Lavi (lui sourit) : ferme derrière-toi.

Yû (ferme la porte à clé, et va près de Lavi)

Lavi (l'enlace)

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (approfondit le baiser)

Yû (le couche sur son bureau, dévore ses lèvres)

Lavi (fait glisser ses mains vers sa ceinture, participe avidement au baiser)

Yû (frotte leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre)

Lavi (gémit doucement, écarte les jambes)

Yû (retire leurs pantalons, titille son intimité de son membre quelques minutes, puis le pénètre)

Lavi (étouffe un cri)

Yû (lie leurs lèvres pour l'empêcher de gémir, commence à onduler)

Lavi (mord ses lèvres, accompagnant ses mouvement)

Yû (accélère rapidement la cadence)

Lavi : Hmm... Mmh

Yû (le saisit au niveau des épaules, donne de puissants coups de rein)

Lavi (attrape la nuque de Yû et colle encore plus ses lèvres aux sienne, retenant ses cris de joie)

Yû (joue avec sa langue, continue ses vas-et-viens)

Lavi (gémit malgré lui)

Yû (vient en lui, et se retire, libère ses lèvres)

Lavi : Aah... (ferme l'œil)

Yû (caresse sa joue)

Lavi (lui sourit)

Yû : C'est bientôt l'heure de reprendre ton boulot...

Lavi : Hm ... (se blottit contre lui)

Yû (le berce, puis lui chuchote) : motive-toi un peu...

Lavi : oui, oui (l'embrasse puis se rhabille, va ouvrir les fenêtres)

Yû (rhabillé aussi, reste là, assis sur le bureau de Lavi)

Lavi (débarre la porte et va à son bureau, l'embrasse à nouveau)

Yû : * j'ai bien envi d'assister à tes cours... *

Lavi : *tu peux si tu veux*

Yû : * Je risque de te déconcentrer... et puis j'ai du travail aussi *

Lavi : Attend ! (lui saute dessus et l'embrasse langoureusement)

Yû (participe activement au baiser)

La sonnerie annonce le début des cours, des élèves viennent devant la salle.

Lavi (ne lâche pas Yû tout de suite, un élève se racle la gorge en riant, quitte les lèvres de Yû et sourit) : à ce soir alors.

Yû : Je dois venir à quelle heure ?

Lavi : 18h15

Yû : Ok.

Une élève à une ses copines : t'as entendu, il revient ce soir ! (petits cris d'hystérie)

Lavi (sourit et les autorise à rentrer dans la salle)

Yû : * a+ mon lapin. * (s'en va)

Lavi (commence son cours)

Les filles rêvassent.

Lavi (s'assoit son bureau, ce qu'ils ont fait dessus lui revient)

Les filles (regardent Lavi) ê_è ?

Lavi (air rêveur)

Chuchotements dans la classe.

Un élève : Euh... monsieur ?

Lavi : oui ? (beau sourire, encore dans ses souvenir du corps de Yû)

L'élève : l-le cours n'est pas fini, pourquoi vous ne dîtes plus rien ?

Lavi : ah excusez moi ^^"" (reprend son cours)

Une fille (chuchote) : je suis sûre qu'il pensait à Kanda ^/^

Une autre (chuchote aussi): P'tin je donnerais tout pour être à sa place ! (à la place de Lavi)

Lavi : Bon, vous deviez travailler sur un texte d'amour, donc, d'après vous, est-ce que la personne aimée a fait le bon choix de revenir vers le narrateur alors que celui-ci lui est complètement dépendant ?

Les filles n'écoutent pas du tout Lavi, quelques gars non plus. D'autres tentent quelques réponses.

Lavi : -.- *pourquoi presque personne m'écoute ?*

Les filles gloussent dans leur coin [Yû c'est de ta faute t'es trop beau ! *µ*]

Lavi (baille d'ennui) : hey ! (il parle aux filles qui gloussent)

Les filles le regardent, surprises.

Lavi : j'attends des réponses U.u alors au lieu de rêver de mon copain, réfléchissez un peu s'il vous plait.

Les filles : ...

Lavi : alors ?

Une des filles : La personne n'a pas fait le bon choix. En revenant, elle n'aide pas le narrateur à regagner son indépendance u_u

Lavi : bien (lui sourit)

La fille : Monsieur, j'ai une question.

Lavi : oui ?

La fille : Est-ce que Kanda pourra venir interpréter une chanson d'amour ?

Toutes les filles : ^/^

Lavi : alors là, je sais pas, je lui demanderais mais... peut-être qu'un jour il viendra assister à un cours.

Toutes : C'est vrai ? ^^

Elles commencent à débattre pour savoir qui ira à côté de lui en cours.

Lavi : u_u#

Et elles continuent.

Lavi (regarde la classe)

Les filles sortent des arguments bidon pour être celle qui ira à côté, genre " c'est moi la plus belle", "je suis celle qui a les meilleures notes", "j'ai assisté à sa première sur scène" etc... les garçons les regardent, morts de rire.

Lavi : u_u euh les filles ?

Elles l'ignorent, débattent toujours

Lavi : ... -.- ... les filles !

Toujours snobé

Lavi : HEY ! (aura malfaisante)

Silence dans la salle.

Tous : O.O"""""

Lavi : enfin u_u# merci.

Tous (toujours pétrifiés)

Lavi : Laisser l'artiste asocial et marginal de côté et continuons le cours.

Une fille : Il est asocial ? Et marginal ?

Lavi : Oui et très lunatique. ^^

Une autre : Vous pouvez nous en dire plus ?

Toutes : s'il vous plaaaaiiiit (mine de chien battu)

Lavi : non. u_u

Toutes :

Lavi : ^^ Il n'apprécierait pas que je raconte sa vie. u_u

Toutes : Mais si vous lui dites rien ?

Lavi : Hmm

Toutes : S'il vous plaaaaiiiit !

Lavi : d'accord mais ça dépend ce que vous voulez savoir u_u

Les filles se concertent, écrivent des questions sur un papier, le donne à Lavi.

Question 1 : Quelle est sa date d'anniversaire ?

Question 2 : ça fait combien de temps que vous êtes ensembles ?

Question 3 : il aime quoi ?

Question 4 : comment est sa famille ?

Question 5 : quel est son plat préféré ?

Question 6 : quelle est sa taille ?

Question 7 : il est comment au lit ? [les questions sans gêne]

Question 8 : par lunatique, vous entendez quoi ? il devient violent ?

Question 9 : est-il gay ou bisexuel ?

Question 10 : quels sont les surnoms que vous vous donnez ?

Question 11 : il a déjà eu d'autres petits amis ?

Question 12 : Qu'est-ce qui vous plait chez lui ?

Question : 13 : quels sont ses défauts ?

Lavi : Alors euh... son anniversaire est le 6 juin... je crois.

Une fille : Vous croyez ?

Lavi : oui le 6 juin ^^' ... ça va faire presque un an qu'on est ensemble. Il aime... euh... u_u" peu de chose.

Une fille : donnez-nous des exemples.

Lavi : il aime m'entendre chanter (grimace) ...

Les filles : ^^

Lavi : ?

Les filles : vous pourrez chanter après avoir répondu aux questions ?

Lavi : euh… on verra... alors... sa famille... est plutôt sympa... et ... il aime... les sobas u_u (il invente)

Les filles : on lui en fera quand il viendra ^^

Lavi : ^^" et ... sa taille ? è.ê

Les filles : Vous savez pas ?

Lavi : -.- bien sur que si (il connait par cœur cette partie là de son anatomie)

Les filles : Alors ? *.*

Lavi : ... 24...

Les filles : *µ* (bande de perverse)

Lavi : (relie la question) -.- et bien...

Les filles (attendent impatiemment)

Lavi : ouais bon, il est super doué !

Lavi : violent... hmm... non... (si)

Les filles (attendent la suite)

Lavi : 100% gay.

Les filles :

Lavi : u_u" euh... il m'appelle mon Lapin u_u""

Tous : xD

Lavi : quoi ? #

Tous : Rien x'D

Un : Et vous, vous le surnommez comment ?

Lavi : je le dirais pas, y a que moi qui ai le droit de l'appeler comme ça. u_u

Tous : pfff

Lavi : d'autres petits copains… bien sur u_u

Une fille : combien ? Pour il les a quitté ?

Lavi : un seul vrai petit ami et sinon que des petits flirts.

La fille : La raison de leur rupture, c'était quoi ?

Lavi : l'autre ne l'aimait plus u_u" (c'est en parti vrai)

Les filles : Mais il est malade ! O.O

Lavi : un peu oui u_u"" Ce qui me plait, tout u_u ses défauts… une partie de son caractère

Une fille : expliquez-vous. ^^

Lavi : -_- ... on peut dire qu'il pourrait se tuer au travail.

Les filles : C'est vrai ?

Lavi : oui. u_u

Une autre : Et à part ça ? (les autres défauts)

Lavi : ... euh...

Les filles (toujours pendues à ses lèvres)

Lavi : il peut être pas du tout mature.

Les filles : ? (attendent des explications)

Lavi : il va me faire croire qu'il est fatigué et m'obliger à chanter une berceuse alors qu'en faite il veut juste m'entendre et il dort pas ! ## (il s'énerve tout seul)

Les filles : xD

La sonnerie retentit

Toutes : Ah non

Lavi : Bonne soirée mes élèves. ^^

Une fille : Oubliez pas de lui demander de venir ! ^^

Les élèves sortent.

Lavi (range ses affaires, perdu dans ses pensées)

Grand rassemblement des groupie de Yû dehors.

Yû : u_u"""

Lavi (arrive, son sac sur une épaule, lui sourit)

Yû (est harcelé par les filles)

Une fille : Dites, vous pourrez venir vos chansons ici un jour ?

Yû : Je verrais. u_u

Les filles : sil vous plaaiit

Yû : -_-""""

Lavi : * ça te fera un peu de pub * (mine de battu)

Yû : * tout ça parce que tu veux me voir toute la journée. x) * D'accord...

Les filles : vouiii ! ! !

Lavi : merci (lui faire un beau et grand sourire)

Les filles : Au revoir ! Passez une bonne soirée ^^ (s'en vont)

Yû : u_u"

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe) * alors comme ça tu déballes ma vie en cours ? *

Lavi : *oui ^^" mais j'ai rien dit de bien méchant* (joue avec sa langue)

Yû : * hm. * (lui mord [gentiment] la langue)

Lavi (frissonne et se colle a lui, mordille sa lèvre inférieure)

Yû : * on rentre ? J'ai une surprise pour toi. *

Lavi (quitte ses lèvres) : C'est quoi ?

Yû : Si je te le dis c'est plus une surprise u_u

Lavi : okai on rentre !

Yû (conduit jusqu'à la maison) [il y a une nouvelle moto dans la cour, elle est rouge, à peu près aussi puissante que celle de Yû]

Lavi : O.O ... c'est pour moi ?

Yû : Non, c'est pour le pape. u_u

Lavi : Le pape va venir ? O.O

Yû : -.-""""

Lavi (rit et va voir la moto)

Yû : Elle te plait ?

Lavi (lui saute dessus) : elle est super !

Yû (le serre contre lui) : et comme ça tu touche pas à la mienne. x)

Lavi : mmeerrrciiii !

Yû (l'embrasse)

Lavi (dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (rompt le baiser assez vite) : bon avec tout ça, j'ai vraiment pris du retard u_u" (part se remettre à bosser)

Lavi : ^^ (monte sur sa moto et la démarre, rugissement du moteur) *.*

Yû : x) La bousille pas, je t'en rachèterai pas une autre.

Lavi : oui, oui x)

Yû (travaille)

Lavi (va faire un tour de moto)

Yû (taffe)

Lavi (revient plus tard)

Yû (travaille encore)

Lavi (regarde Yû)

Yû (a fond dans sa musique)

Lavi (l'écoute)

Yû (arrête de jouer, écrit quelques lignes de plus et recommence)

Lavi (vient s'assoir près de lui)

Yû (le regarde, lui sourit, continue de taffer) : Alors cette promenade ?

Lavi : j'adore.

Yû : encore heureux u_u (taffe toujours)

Lavi (embrasse sa joue)

Yû : Lavi, tu devais pas me laisser travailler ?

Lavi : excuse-moi. ^^'

Yû : Hm. (se reconcentre)

Lavi va dans sa chambre dormir)

Yû (travaille toute la nuit) [-.-'']

Lavi (se réveille en pleine nuit, va le voir)

Yû (ne fait pas attention à lui, continue sa mélodie)

Lavi : -.-

Yû (joue toujours)

Lavi : Yû...

Yû : Hm ? (joue encore)

Lavi : va te coucher.

Yû : Attend, je voudrais finir ça d'abord.

Lavi : et tu auras fini quand ?

Yû : Je sais pas. u_u

Lavi (triste)

Yû : Va te recoucher, je pense pas en avoir pour longtemps.

Lavi : D'accord... (retourne dans sa chambre)

* * *

Reviews ?


	49. Chapitre 49

Bon... le chapitre est court par rapport aux autres, mais c'est juste pour le suspence

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le lendemain, pas de bruit de piano au réveil du lapin [Yû s'est endormi dessus xD]

Lavi (va voir) : -.- (tire sur le banc et le fait tomber)

Yû (bien réveillé, par terre) : Non mais ça va pas ?

Lavi : non pas vraiment...

Yû : Tss, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Lavi : tu pense toujours que tu en avais pas pour longtemps ?

Yû : Te plains pas j'ai dormi. u_u"

Lavi : Super comme endroit n'est-ce pas ? xD

Yû : Y a plus confortable, c'est vrai... mais bon. u_u

Lavi (l'aide à se lever) : Tu viens prendre une douche avec moi ?

Yû : J'ai pas terminé. u_u

Lavi : tu termineras après...

Yû (soupire) : bon d'accord...

Lavi : merci…

Yû (va à la douche)

Lavi (vient avec lui)

Yû (se lave, et sort de la cabine)

Lavi : ... (n'a même pas eu le temps de le toucher)

Yû (se sèche, va dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, et retourne bosser) [le pire c'est que lui, il se rend compte de rien]

Lavi (se laisse glisser par terre dans la cabine)

Yû (travaille)

Lavi (reste longtemps sous l'eau, tête basse)

Yû (finit d'écrire sa musique, la rejoue plusieurs fois)

Lavi (sort, va dans sa chambre se préparer et va travailler)

Yû (fait une pause environ deux heures après que Lavi soit parti, ne se rend compte qu'il est parti qu'à ce moment là donc, et est surpris qu'il ne lui est pas dit au revoir) [moi aussi je comprend pas u_u … xD]

Lavi (en cours, n'a pas trop le moral)

Yû (vu que Lavi est barré, se remet à composer)

Lavi (pendant sa pause, ne l'appelle pas)

Yû (ne connait pas les horaires exactes de Lavi, donc ne l'appelle pas mais lui envoie un texto vers midi et demi) : Lavi, appelle-moi dès t'es en pause, je t'aime.

Lavi (l'appelle après avoir reçu son texto)

Yû : ça va Lavi ?

Lavi : ... oui, oui et toi ?

Yû (fronce les sourcils) : ça ne va pas, je l'entends à ta voix.

Lavi : si, si, ça va...

Yû : Lavi, ne me mens pas.

Lavi : tu es pas resté longtemps sous la douche...

Yû : Je sais... mais j'ai du travail. Je t'ai accompagné, c'est déjà ça.

Lavi : pas vraiment nan ... tu es rentré... et sorti... le temps que je rentre en faite.

Yû : Excuse-moi...

Lavi : hm... c'est pas grave.

Yû : =/ tu veux qu'on sorte ce soir ?

Lavi : non, non c'est bon, je rentrerais tard ce soir.

Yû : Ok... une autre fois alors...

Lavi : oui, j'imagine que tu as aussi du travail

Yû : Euh... oui.

Lavi : Hm... à plus tard alors...

Yû : Bye.

Lavi : J't'aime (raccroche)

Yû (n'a pas eu le temps de lui répondre) ...

Lavi (reste au lycée très tard puis rentre)

Yû (travaille encore quand Lavi rentre)

Lavi (le regarde quelques secondes puis va dans sa chambre encore travailler aussi)

Yû (arrête de travailler, regarde vers à direction de la chambre de Lavi, puis sort)

Lavi (travaille encore)

Yû (va dans une ruelle sombre et silencieuse, s'assoit par terre, et ne fait rien)

Lavi (s'endort sur ses papiers)

Yû (ne bouge pas, fixe un point invisible)

Lavi (se réveille en sursaut dans la nuit, ne le voit pas, sort le chercher)

Yû (toujours pareil)

Lavi (le trouve) : Yû ? (court vers lui)

Yû (le regarde, puis reprend son "observation" du mur)

Lavi (le prend dans ses bras) : ça va ?

Yû : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Lavi : ... Bah... j-je... je te cherchais...

Yû : Tu ne dormais pas ?

Lavi : je me suis réveillé après une chute.

Yû : une chute ? tu ne tiens plus sur ton lit ?

Lavi : non, une chute dans mon rêve.

Yû : ... C'était quoi ce rêve ?

Lavi : je sais pas, je cours et cherchais quelque qu'un je crois et je suis tombé.

Yû : Ah.

Lavi : ... et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Yû : Rien.

Lavi : ...

Yû : j'avais besoin de sortir.

Lavi : ah... tu veux que je te laisse ?

Yû : Comme tu veux.

Lavi : ... (le serre contre lui)

Yû (ferme les yeux, le laisse faire)

Lavi : ... je suis désolé d'être rentré tard...

Yû : C'est pas grave.

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (participe peu)

Lavi (met fin au baiser et se lève)

Yû (reste par terre)

Lavi : tu rentre quand tu veux, okai ?

Yû : Hm.

Lavi : fais attention (commence à partir)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (lui lance un dernier regard, lui sourit)

Yû (fait un petit sourire)

Lavi (disparait au coin de la rue)

Yû (soupire, ne bouge pas)

Lavi (rentre à la maison dormir)

Yû (se lève, marche en ville)

Lavi (n'arrive plus à dormir)

Yû (revient le matin)

Lavi (est sous la douche)

Yû (va dans sa chambre)

Lavi : * Bonjour *

Yû : * salut *

Lavi : ...

Yû (va se coucher)

Lavi (va travailler)

Yû (dort)

Lavi (à sa pause, envoi un sms à Yû) : Tu dors encore ?

pas de réponse, il dort

Lavi : *tant pis...* (laisse tomber et glande le reste de sa pause, reprend les cours)

Yû (se réveille en milieu d'après midi)

Lavi (en cours)

Yû (va bosser)

Lavi (rentre vers 3h du matin, blessé [balle en argent dans la cuisse, longue entaille sur la gorge et pieu planté dans le buste mais ayant loupé de peu le cœur])

Yû (qui taffait encore, le voit) : O.O Lavi ! (va près de lui)

Lavi (se laisse tomber dans ses bras en soupirant)

Yû (quelque peu paniqué, l'emmène dans sa chambre)

Lavi (perd connaissance)

Yû (a appelé Tyki et Allen pour l'aider)

Lavi (se réveille plus tard, gémit faiblement)

Yû (prend sa main, le regarde, inquiet)

Lavi (lui sourit puis retire vivement le pieu de sa main libre)

Yû : Lavi, bois mon sang.

Lavi (fait oui de la tête et prend son poignet, le mord et boit son sang)

Yû (le laisse boire)

Tyki (vient avec une pince)

Yû (la prend, enlève la balle en argent avec)

Lavi (crie un peu)

Yû (balance la balle plus loin)

Lavi (le regarde) : Merci...

Yû : Où sont les chasseurs ?

Lavi : ... pourquoi ?

Yû : Tu crois que je vais les laisser s'en tirer ?

Lavi : ... ils sont à l'ouest de la ville, il y a en 7...

Yû : 7 ?

Lavi : 7 chasseurs...

Yû : ...

Lavi : ^^' je suis désolé d'avoir été si faible...

Yû (lui caresse la joue) : Tu t'en es bien tiré...

Lavi : ...

Yû : Repose-toi.

Lavi : ... tu reste avec moi ?

Yû : Oui.

Lavi : merci ... (prend la main de Yû et la met sur son torse)

Yû (fait signe aux deux autres de sortir, embrasse le front de Lavi)

Lavi (ferme l'œil)

Yû (reste à son chevet)

Lavi (dort)

Yû (fait les cents pas dans la chambre de Lavi) [il réfléchit à comment vaincre 7 chasseurs]

Lavi (se réveille deux jours plus tard)

Yû (est à la fenêtre)

Lavi (se lève et titube vers lui)

Yû : Retourne te coucher.

Lavi (le prend dans ses bras)

Yû (le prend délicatement dans ses bras le ramène à son cercueil)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Yû (reste couché près de lui)

Lavi : ... Yû...

Yû : Hm ?

Lavi : tu ne vas pas aller essayer de tous les tuer hein ?

Yû : Je te l'ai dis... pas question que je les laisse s'en sortir après ce qu'ils t'ont fait.

Lavi : ce n'est pas raisonnable.

Yû : ça je le sais.

Lavi : reste avec moi (enfouit son visage dans son torse)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi : s'il te plait...

Yû : je ferais attention.

Lavi : ...

Yû : T'inquiète pas.

Lavi (lève la tête vers lui et prend ses lèvres)

Yû (participe doucement)

Lavi (profite longuement de ses lèvres)

Yû (le lâche)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : Reste ici. (se lève)

Lavi (ne bouge pas)

Yû (sort)

Lavi (referme l'œil)

Yû (va en repérage, revient plus tard)

Lavi (dort à nouveau)

Yû (va près de lui, le regarde)

Lavi (se réveille)

Yû (lui caresse la joue) : comment tu te sens ?

Lavi : bien.

Yû : Tu as soif ?

Lavi : oui.

Yû (l'attire contre lui)

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû : Bois, Lavi.

Lavi (le mord et boit)

Yû (attend qu'il finisse, lui caresse le dos)

Lavi (finit de boire et le regarde)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi)

Yû : J'ai vu les chasseurs.

Lavi : ah bon ?

Yû : L'un d'eux faisait parti du groupe de Moyashi.

Lavi : ah...

Yû : J'ai contacté d'autres vampires en renfort. On les attaquera quand nous seront suffisamment nombreux.

Lavi : ah okai... (serre sa main)

Yû : Tu resteras ici pendant le combat.

Lavi : pourquoi ?

Yû : Il est hors de question que tu prennes le moindre risque.

Lavi : ...

Yû : D'ailleurs tant qu'ils seront en vie, je ne veux plus te voir quitter la maison.

Lavi : et mon travail ?

Yû : Ton travail est plus important que ta vie ?

Lavi : ... non mais...

Yû : Ne discute pas mes ordres.

Lavi : d'accord.

Yû (lui caresse les cheveux)

Lavi (le regarde tendrement)

Yû : Je sais que tu dois te sentir exclu, mais je ne veux pas que tu meurs.

Lavi : moi non plus, je ne veux pas que tu meurs.

Yû : Je te promets de faire attention.

Lavi (caresse sa joue)

Tyki (entre) : Yû, y'en a quelques-uns d'arrivés.

Yû : D'accord, j'arrive. (regarde Lavi)

Lavi : ... je... (l'enlace)

Yû : ... (le serre doucement)

Lavi : je peux venir ?

Yû : Oui, tu pourras nous dire en détails ce qu'il s'est passé.

Lavi : ok (se redresse lentement)

Yû : Attends. (passe un bras sous ses jambes, l'autre soutient son dos, le soulève)

Lavi (le laisse faire)

Yû (le porte jusqu'au salon, l'assoit dans un fauteuil)

Lavi (reste silencieux)

Il y a une dizaine de vampire dans le salon (Tyki, Allen et Yû y comprit)

Lavi (se sent un peu observé)

Yû (bras croisé, un chouya sur les nerfs) : Tyki, y'en a d'autres qui doivent venir ?

Tyki : j'en sais rien. u_u

Yû : On sera jamais assez nombreux si on n'est pas plus.

Lavi : Yû… (lui fait signe d'approcher)

Yû (va près de lui)

Lavi (l'assoit sur l'accoudoir et pose sa tête contre son ventre)

Yû (l'enlace, regarde l'heure) : u_u#

Tyki : Ok, je vais les recontacter.

Lavi (prend la main de Yû et masse sa paume, touche les points qui détendent le reste du corps)

Yû : ...

Tiedoll : Quel joli couple. ^^

Link & les autres : u_u

Lavi : …

Tyki : y'en a d'autre qui vont venir.

Lavi (serre doucement la main de Yû) : il faudrait être un minimum combien ?

Yû : Le plus possible.

Lavi (lève la tête vers lui)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : ... (le regarde un moment, apprend ses traits par cœur)

Yû : ...

Lavi : Yû...

Yû : Oui ?

Lavi (attrape sa nuque et le rapproche de lui, colle leur front)

Yû (ferme les yeux, caresse sa joue)

Lavi : Yû...

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : tu veux vraiment que je reste ici seul ?

Yû : tu seras pas seul.

Lavi : Ah bon ?

Yû : il va rester ici lui aussi. (pointe un vampire de 2m de haut)

Lavi : é.e

Yû : Je te présente Marie. Il est aveugle, c'est pour ça qu'il ne vient pas.

Lavi : Ah okai mais il aurait pu aussi rester chez lui non ?

Tiedoll : ah non, je l'aurai jamais laissé tout seul !

Yû : tu as ta réponse u.u

Lavi : ... (regarde Yû doucement) tu peux me faire une promesse ?

Yû : Je t'écoute.

Lavi : Alors premièrement, j'aimerais que tu me donne des nouvelles régulièrement quand vous partirez.

Yû : Je verrai si c'est possible.

Lavi : Et deuxièmement... Si jamais tu es blessé ou en manque sang, je veux que tu battes en retraite.

Yû : …

Lavi : S'il te plait... Promets-moi...

Yû : Je te le permets...

Tyki : on parie qu'en faite, tu resteras te battre. u.u

Lavi : Yû... Je te jure que je vais stresser comme un malade si jamais je n'ai pas la certitude que tu vas faire attention.

Yû : Je t'ai promis de faire attention.

Lavi : S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je m'en voudrais tellement.

Yû : Lavi, tu n'y seras pour rien.

Lavi : C'est qui qui s'est fait attaqué parce qu'il ne faisait pas attention ?

Yû : on ignorait que les chasseurs étaient en ville.

Lavi : Et alors ? J'aurais quand même du me méfier.

Yû : Tu n'y es pour rien.

Lavi (Baisse la tête et tripote la main de Yû)

D'autres vampires arrivent.

Yû : on va pouvoir mettre au point un plan d'attaque. Mais avant, Lavi va nous dire tout ce qu'il a vu des chasseurs.

Lavi : Euh d'accord... J'étais dans la rue, un peu perdu parce que je connaissais pas trop ce coin la et enfaite, j'avais pas senti leur présence. Il y en a un qui est sorti à découvert avec une croix au cou donc automatiquement j'ai fait un bon en arrière... Et c'est la qu'ils sont tous sorti armés.

Un vampire : tu as une idée de leur niveau ?

Lavi : Il était douze au départ donc si à moi seul, il y a cinq morts, c'est qu'ils ne doivent pas être fort... C'est pour ça qu'ils sont si nombreux...

Yû : Moyashi.

Allen : oui ?

Yû : Cross s'occupe de former des chasseurs à ton avis ?

Allen : c'est possible. Il a du venir à cause de tous les morts qu'on a fait...

Lavi : ... (regarde Allen puis Tyki)

Yû : bon, on va mettre en place une stratégie d'attaque.

Lavi (l'enlace, enfouit son visage dans son torse)

Ils discutent pendant un moment. Puis les vampires sortent. Yû fait quelques pas puis se tourne vers Lavi.

Lavi (Le regarde, surpris qu'il se tourne vers lui [parce qu'il l'a à peine regardé depuis qu'ils ont commencé à faire le plan d'attaque])

Yû : Lavi... Si jamais ça se passe mal...

Lavi : ... J'ai le droit de me tuer ?

Yû : Moyashi reviendra si il y a un problème, vous quitterez la ville.

Lavi (Se lève et se jette dans ses bras, le serre fort contre lui)

Yû (le serre) : et si je m'en sors pas...

Lavi (Resserre son étreinte) : je... Je peux pas vivre sans toi...

Yû (le repousse gentiment, et prend son visage entre ses mains) je veux que tu vives... Pour nous deux.

Lavi (pleure) ... N-nan... S'il te plait... (tremble)

Yû : Lavi. Je t'en pris. Fais-le... Pour moi.

Lavi (Pleure toujours, se mord la lèvre et se résigne)

Yû (l'embrasse sur la tempe, le dépose près de Marie) surveille-le.

Marie : d'accord.

Yû (s'en va)

Lavi (le regarde partir, humeur : triste et désespéré)

Les vampires commencent leur attaque. Les chasseurs ont fait venir des renforts plus expérimentés.

Lavi (s'enferme dans son cercueil)

Le combat dure toute la nuit. Certains vampires battent en retraite, ainsi que les chasseurs les moins forts. Vers la fin de la nuit, Allen revient à la maison.

* * *

Reviews ?


	50. Chapitre 50

Vous avez stressé ? Et bien voilà le chapitre ^^

* * *

Le combat dure toute la nuit. Certains vampires battent en retraite, ainsi que les chasseurs les moins forts. Vers la fin de la nuit, Allen revient à la maison.

Lavi (Sent que c'est Allen, pense automatiquement que Yû à un problème va le voir immédiatement)

Allen (essoufflé pour avoir beaucoup couru)

Lavi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Allen (reprenant son souffle) : rien...

Lavi : Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais la alors ?

Allen : C'est fini... Les chasseurs... ont battu en retraite... (souffle un bon coup)

Lavi : Où est Yû ?

Allen : ... Euh... Road... Elle est morte...

Lavi : ... Q-quoi ? (les larmes aux yeux) ... Non... (pleure)

Allen (le prend dans ses bras, pleure aussi)

Lavi (Le serre et continue de pleurer)

Allen : ... T-tu... Tu devrais aller voir Yû...

Lavi : Où i-il est ? (essuie ses larmes)

Allen : Suis-moi... (commence à partir)

Lavi (Le suit, silencieusement)

Allen l'amène à Yû qui est à genoux, près du corps de Road. Des larmes coulent encore sur ses joues.

Lavi (Va près de lui, ne sait pas quoi dire)

Yû (fixe le corps d'un air absent)

Lavi (Caresse doucement le corps puis regarde Yû)

Yû (regarde toujours le corps, ne fait plus attention à ce qui l'entoure)

Tyki (attrape Lavi par le bras, l'écarte)

Lavi (Le regarde surpris)

Tyki (chuchote) : laisse-le digérer l'info avant de dire quoi que soit. Regarde le type là-bas. Yû l'a attaqué alors qu'il est des notre. [un des vampire est en mauvais état pour l'avoir arrêté alors qu'il s'acharnait contre le corps du meurtrier de Road]

Lavi : ... (avale difficilement sa salive puis regarde Tyki, le serre contre lui)

Tyki (le serre aussi)

Allen (les rejoint) [câlin à 3 XD]

Lavi (Les serre contre lui, regarde Yû et ce qu'il reste de Road, recommence à pleurer)

La plupart des vampires repartent, car épuisés ou blessés, Yû reste toujours immobile.

Lavi (Toujours près de Mimi et Momo, appelle doucement Yû)

Yû (entend Lavi, mais n'a pas l'énergie pour répondre)

Lavi (Se rapproche) : je suis tellement désolé... (caresse l'épaule de Yû)

Yû : ...

Lavi : ... On va te laisser seul... (s'écarte)

Yû : ... (prend délicatement le corps dans ses bras, marche en direction de la maison)

Lavi (Le suit, le regarde)

Yû marche en silence, dépose le corps de Road dans le cercueil qu'elle occupait.

Lavi (Reste dans le salon)

Yû (reste un moment devant le cercueil, puis va dans sa chambre)

Lavi (Toujours sur le canapé, serre un coussin contre lui)

Contre la porte sa chambre, Yû repense à ce qu'il s'est passé, et de rage, casse tout ce qui lui passe sous la main. [ça fait beaucoup de bruit]

Tyki & Allen (dans le salon aussi) ...

Lavi (Enfouit son visage dans le coussin et s'en veut énormément)

Yû (Après avoir tout démoli, se laisse tomber au sol, pleurant à nouveau)

Lavi (N'a pas bougé, lève les yeux vers Tyki et Allen)

Allen (le visage enfouit contre le torse de Tyki)

Tyki : ... Qui se dévoue pour aller le voir ?

Lavi : ... (se lève et va devant la porte de Yû) * je peux entrer ? *

Yû : ...

Lavi (S'assoit en tailleur par terre)

Tyki : * si tu attends qu'il te dise d'entrer, tu resteras dehors des jours *

Lavi : *...* (ouvre doucement et s'assoit près de lui)

Yû (s'est arrêté de pleurer)

Lavi (Le regarde tristement)

Yû : ... Dis-moi que c'est un cauchemar...

Lavi : ... J'aimerais bien...

Yû : C'est moi qui devrait être mort...

Lavi : ... Ne dis pas ça...

Yû : Si, elle... Elle s'est jetée devant moi... Cette mort n'était pas pour elle...

Lavi : ... Elle a tant fait pour nous. (recommence à pleurer)

Yû (le prend dans ses bras, enfouit son visage dans son cou) : tout est de ma faute...

Lavi : La mienne aussi... Si seulement j'avais fait attention.

Yû : ... (resserre son étreinte)

Lavi : Je suis désolé. (le serre aussi contre lui)

Quelques heures plus tard…

Lavi (Somnole presque contre lui, perdu dans ses pensées et souvenirs de Road)

Yû (le regard vide)

Lavi (S'endort contre lui)

Yû (le pose doucement au sol, se met dans un coin de la pièce, et fume clope sur clope) [en 1h l'air est irrespirable u.u]

Lavi (Se réveille en toussant)

Yû (fume toujours)

Lavi (Le regarde et va vers lui)

Yû (fume... Comme un vampire dépressif u.u)

Lavi (Se blottit contre lui)

Yû (n'y fait pas attention, continue de pourrir l'air de sa chambre)

Lavi (Commence un peu à suffoquer)

Yû (finit sa clope, s'apprête à en prendre une autre) [+ de 3 paquets vide à côté]

Lavi : Yû... Arrête s'il te plait...

Yû (allume la cigarette)

Lavi (S'écarte, se lève et sort)

Tyki (voit toute la fumée de tabac qui sort de la pièce quand Lavi ouvre la porte) 0.0 wouah...

Lavi (S'étouffe un bon coup et se tient au mur en jurant)

Tyki : u.u" il va pas mieux je présume.

Lavi : Hm ... (enlace Tyki)

Tyki (répond à l'étreinte) : ... Je pense pas que le laisser seul soit une bonne idée...

Lavi : Je sais mais j'ai du mal à respiré...

Tyki : u.u" fais un tour dans le mur...

Lavi : Euh -.- mouais... (lui fait un bisous sur la joue et retourne dans la chambre de Yû)

Yû (fume sa dernière cigarette, tous les paquets sont vides)

Lavi (Ouvre la fenêtre et soupire)

Yû (finit sa clope, jette le mégot à l'autre bout de la pièce)

Lavi (Commence à ramasser les mégots)

Yû (regarde ses paquets de clope, vides) : tu peux aller m'en racheter ?

Lavi : Oui si tu veux (finit de tout jeter puis embrasse son front)

Yû : ... (regarde le vide) [sa chambre est complètement en vrac y'a plus rien à regarder]

Lavi (Vient lui donner ses propres paquets et va en acheter d'autres)

Yû (se remet à fumer)

Tyki (à Lavi, avant qu'il sorte) : je m'attendais à ce que tu gueule pour qu'il arrête u.u

Lavi : Ça le détend un peu...

Tyki : mouais... Je parie que s'il fume 100 paquets et il n'ira pas mieux après.

Allen : Tyki... Arrête.

Lavi : Il va pas aller bien tout de suite... Ça va surement prendre du temps...

Allen : et toi ? Tu te sens comment ?

Lavi : Vide... Coupable... Triste...

Allen : tu devrais reprendre le travail, pour te changer les idées.

Lavi : Oui... (fait un câlin à Allen et va acheter les clopes, passe au lycée pour régler le problème de son absence non prévenue puis revient donner les cigarettes à Yû) : tu devrais quand même un peu ralentir hein ?

Yû : j'en ai pas la moindre envie... (continue de fumer)

Lavi : Ok... (prend sa main libre)

Yû (serre sa main)

Lavi (Le regarde)

Yû : ... (finit sa clope, n'en prend pas d'autre)

Lavi (Sourit un peu, pose sa tête contre lui)

Yû : ... Ma vie n'est qu'une suite d'erreurs... (il rechute)

Lavi : Mais non...

Yû : Bien sur que si... Tout ce que je fais, je finis par le regretter...

Lavi : Tu regrette de t'être lancé dans la musique ?

Yû : ... Je te laisse tomber à cause de ça...

Lavi : Laisse tomber ce problème et vis, profite de ce que ça t'apporte.

Yû : Pfff... Vivre hein ?... Je préfèrerai être mort...

Lavi : Le sacrifice de Road aurait alors été inutile ?

Yû : ... Elle devrait encore être là...

Lavi : Peut-être mais alors ça aurait été à toi de n'être plus de ce monde...

Yû : Ça aurait été bien mieux ainsi... Elle ne méritait pas de mourir.

Lavi : Toi non plus.

Yû : …

Lavi : On... On va rendre hommage à Road comme elle le mérite... La garder dans nos mémoire et lui être reconnaissant d'avoir empêché le destin nous séparer... Bien sur, nous sommes tous triste mais est-ce une raison pour tomber dans les remord et la dépression ? Non, c'est la dernière chose qu'aurait souhaité Road.

Yû (enfouit son visage dans ses bras, recommence à pleurer)

Lavi (Le prend contre lui et le berce)

Yû (le serre contre lui, s'endort après un long moment)

Lavi (L'allonge dans son cercueil)

Yû (dort, se recroqueville sur lui-même)

Lavi (Le laisse et va au salon)

Allen dort dans les bras de Tyki [c'est meugnon]

Lavi (S'assoit sur un fauteuil)

Tyki (regarde Lavi) : alors ?

Lavi : Je sais pas trop... Je l'ai fait pleurer... J'ai peur de l'avoir blessé encore plus...

Tyki : C'est normal qu'il pleure. Road comptait beaucoup pour lui.

Lavi : Je sais... Mais je sais pas si j'ai bien fait de lui dire ça...

Tyki : Lui dire quoi ?

Lavi : Qu'il fallait lui être reconnaissant et tout... C'est ça qui l'a refait pleurer...

Tyki : ah... Je pense qu'il pleure parce la disparition de Road est récente. Si tu lui avais plus tard, il aurait peut-être mieux réagi.

Lavi : Hm... (serre un coussin contre lui) j'avais peur qu'il fasse une bêtise...

Tyki (sourit) : il serait naïf de croire qu'il n'en fera pas.

Lavi : ... (la peur se lit dans son œil, tremble un peu)

Tyki : Hey, c'est bon. Par bêtise, j'entend "tuer des dizaines de personnes de façon barbare" je pense pas qu'il serai capable de se tuer.

Lavi : Ah ... (est franchement rassuré, regarde doucement Allen blottit contre Tyki, resserre son étreinte sur le pauvre coussin)

Tyki : u.u toi tu as besoin d'un câlin. (lui fait signe de venir)

Lavi (Vient près de lui, la tête un peu basse)

Tyki (passe un bras autour de ses épaules, le colle à lui)

Lavi (Se blottit tendrement contre lui et soupire un merci)

Tyki : u.u ne t'attend pas à ce que ça dure. (qu'il soit gentil)

Lavi (Fait oui de la tête et profite de l'étreinte)

Plus tard, Yû se réveille en sursaut, il a rêvé de la mort de Road, se recroqueville, tente de penser à autre chose, en vain.

Lavi (Vient le voir, caresse doucement sa joue)

Yû (se jette presque sur lui, l'enlace)

Lavi (Surpris, le serre contre lui et le berce)

Yû (le serre très [trop] fort)

Lavi : Yû, je suis la, calme-toi... (caresse son dos)

Yû (desserre sa prise après quelques minutes) ... Excuse-moi...

Lavi : C'est pas grave (caresse sa nuque, le garde fermement contre lui)

Yû (se calme peu à peu)

Lavi (Embrasse sa tempe, le berce avec douceur)

Yû (commence à s'endormir, a peur de revoir une nouvelle fois la mort de Road, se crispe)

Lavi (Arrête de le bercer) : tu ne veux pas dormir ?

Yû (fait non de la tête)

Lavi : Tu veux qu'on sorte ? Manger ? Parler ?

Yû (refait non)

Lavi (Le serre d'avantage contre lui) * tu n'as pas soif ? * (lui présente sa gorge)

Yû (tourne la tête) [il n'a pas d'appétit]

Lavi (Caresse sa joue) : *tu ne veux rien faire alors...*

Yû (fait non)

Lavi : * Tu veux prendre un bain ? Ou que je te joue un morceau de guitare ? Sinon je peux te laisser seul. *

Yû (le serre) [il veux pas être seul]

Lavi : Je reste alors... (le met sur ses genoux)

Yû (reste contre Lavi)

Lavi (Caresse son dos et sa nuque)

Yû (finit par se rendormir, toujours aussi crispé)

Lavi (Le berce doucement)

Yû (finit par se détendre, dort toujours)

Lavi (Le garde contre lui)

Yû (se réveille quelques heures plus tard)

Lavi (Le regarde doucement)

Yû (se blottit contre lui)

Lavi (Caresse sa joue)

Yû (se lève après quelques minutes, se remet à fumer)

Lavi (En profite pour mieux s'allonger et se reposer un peu)

Yû (finit un paquet de clope, puis sort)

Lavi (Dort)

Yû (marche sans destination précise, sort de la ville)

Lavi (Se réveille le lendemain matin, se lève et va se préparer)

Silence de mort dans la maison, Tyki et Allen dorment, Yû n'est toujours pas rentré

Lavi va travailler.

Il a cours avec les élèves de la classe qui lui avait posé plein de questions sur lui et Yû.

Une fille : Pourquoi vous ne veniez plus ?

Lavi : Euh... Problème personnel.

Une autre : Et vous avez reparlé avec Kanda pour savoir quand il viendra ?

Lavi : Je pense pas qu'il en ait envie pour le moment.

Toutes : Pourquoi ?

Lavi : Parce que.

Une élève : C'est pas une réponse ça, monsieur ^^

Lavi (Regard noir)

Les élèves : d'accord ^^""""

Lavi reprend son cours.

Yû marche toujours, il s'éloigne de plus en plus de la ville

Lavi (A sa pause, envoie un texto à Yû) : où tu es ?

(pas de réponse) [il n'a pas pris ses portables]

Lavi : ... (croise ses bras et enfouit son visage dedans)

Yû (continue sa marche, fait un petit massacre au passage, et marche encore)

Lavi (Donne ces cours et rentre très tard)

Allen : Lavi, on pense savoir où est parti Yû.

Lavi : Ah et où ?

Allen : D'après Tyki, il se dirigerait vers la ville où il a rencontré Road.

Lavi : Ah ok.

Allen : Il est allé le chercher.

Lavi : ... D'accord... (va dans sa chambre poser son sac)

Allen (allume la télé, ne sait pas quoi faire)

Lavi (Vient près de lui)

Allen (zappe distraitement, tombe sur une chaine parlant du massacre) : ...

Lavi : Yû-doudou... :/

Allen (change de chaine) : ... c'est pas tuant des innocents qu'il la fera revenir...

Lavi : Il le sait.

Allen : Alors pourquoi il fait ça ?

Lavi : Parce qu'il aime ça.

Allen : ... Comment on peut aimer tuer franchement...

Lavi : C'était son métier humain.

Allen : Ah bon ?

Lavi : Oui mais je sais pas en quoi il consistait vraiment.

Allen : ... même... il aurait pu changer... avec le temps.

Lavi : Hm...

Tyki (téléphone) : Je suis arrivé dans la ville où il s'est "amusé" à tuer. Hormis les morts, y'a pas une trace de son passage. Et j'ai pas la moindre du chemin qu'il a pris ensuite.

Lavi : ... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

Tyki : Je vais aller là où il est sensé se rendre. Avec un peu de chance, je le croiserai.

Lavi : D'accord... Merci...

Tyki (raccroche, et se remet à chercher)

Lavi (Prend Allen dans ses bras)

Allen : ... (serre Lavi contre lui)

Lavi : Ça va toi ?

Allen : Oui... j'ai juste un peu de mal à dormir... le combat contre les chasseurs était affreux...

Lavi : Ça a du être dur pour toi... Te battre contre tes anciens alliés... (caresse ses cheveux)

Allen : Je me suis pas battu... Yû m'a dit de rester en retrait, pour venir ici en cas de problème. J'y ai juste assisté.

Lavi : Tu étais inquiet pour Tyki ?

Allen : oui...

Lavi : (resserre son étreinte) c'est fini pour le moment...

Allen : J'espère qu'ils reviendront pas...

Lavi : J'espère aussi... J'espère vous garder tous près de moi pour l'éternité...

Allen (sourit, et se blottit contre Lavi)

Lavi (Embrasse son front et le berce)

Allen (s'endort)

Lavi (Reste contre lui, finit par s'endormir aussi)

Tyki (rappelle)

Lavi (Est réveillé par la sonnerie, décroche et d'une voix endormi) oui ?

Tyki : je l'ai retrouvé.

Lavi : Il va bien ?

Tyki : euh... Un peu trop bien à mon gout.

Lavi : Comment Ça ?

Tyki : il s'amuse comme un fou. u.u

Lavi : Ah d'accord... Vous rentrez quand alors ?

Tyki : je lui ai pas parlé... Je vais attendre que sa "crise de démence" finisse.

Lavi : Ok, fais attention alors...

Tyki : T'inquiète. Embrasse Allen de ma part. (raccroche)

Lavi (Se tourne vers Allen)

Allen (pas super réveillé, se frotte les yeux)

Lavi (Prend son visage entre ses mains)

Allen (le regarde, surpris) [et toujours à moitié endormi]

Lavi (Pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes) : * de la part de Tyki *

Allen : ^^

Lavi : (S'écarte) il a retrouvé Yû mais il semble tombé dans une sorte de folie... D'après Tyki, il s'amuse comme un petit fou... :/

Allen : ê.è ? ... Je cherche même pas à essayer de comprendre. u.u

Lavi : Moi non plus (l'embrasse encore et se lève) je vais prendre une douche u.u

Allen : D'accord...

Lavi : Tu veux venir ? ^^

Allen : euh... (gêné)

Lavi : On prend un bain si tu veux, ça te détendra...

Allen (toujours super gêné) : …

Lavi : Je prends ça pour un oui ^^ (va couler un bain)

Allen : 0.0" ... (faudra que Lavi le tire jusqu'a la salle de bain)

Lavi : Le bain près, vient le chercher, l'attrape avant qu'il n'ait le temps de s'enfuir et le porte jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Allen (s'il été humain, il serait très rouge)

Lavi (Ferme à clé) : je te déshabille ou tu peux le faire tout seul ? (commence à enlever son haut)

Allen : O.O'' euh... Je... (il beug)

Lavi (Le regarde puis décide de l'aider, enlève sa chemise puis vient défaire sa ceinture)

Allen (recule) [mais il a rien droit de dire, Yû lui avait ordonné d'obéir à Lavi]

Lavi (Arrache le reste de ses vêtements et le porte dans le bain, l'assoit confortablement puis le rejoint rapidement, ils sont face à face) maintenant tu détends sinon je te masse. u.u

Allen : me fixe pas comme ça s'il te plait...

Lavi : Pourquoi ? X)

Allen : C-c'est gênant... (baisse la tête)

Lavi : Mais t'inquiète pas (lui sourit tendrement)

Allen (relève un peu les yeux, lui fait un timide sourire)

Lavi : (Lui tend des produits) sinon, comment ça se passe avec Tyki ?

Allen : ... Bien, il est super gentil...

Lavi : Je sais pas ce que tu lui à fait mais il a changé.

Allen : Hein ?

Lavi : Avant, il était... Plus... Volage... Libéré.

Allen : Ah... Euh... J'espère qu'il le redeviendra pas...

Lavi : Je pense pas. ^^

Allen : J'aimerais pas être trompé... Je sais pas comment tu as pardonné à Yû, toi...

Lavi : Disons que j'ai tellement peur de le perdre que je fais très facilement des concessions

Allen : ... je suppose que ça lui sert beaucoup...

Lavi : Surement.

Allen : ... de toute façon... c'est lui le maitre... ah moins qu'il te tue, tu resteras toujours avec lui.

Lavi : Oui c'est vrai u.u (sort sa main de l'eau et arrose Momo)

Allen : Hey ! (l'arrose aussi)

Lavi (Rit et recommence)

Allen (recommence aussi) : x)

Ça finit en grande bataille d'eau, la baignoire est presque vide et Lavi est mort de rire

Allen (mort de rire lui aussi)

Lavi (Se calme peu à peu et regarde Allen)

Allen (se reprend aussi, a le sourire aux lèvres)

Lavi (Sort du bain et enroule une serviette à sa taille) il est minuit passé... On devrait peut-être nettoyer et dormir. ^^"

Allen : Euh, oui. (enroule sa serviette autour de sa taille, va s'habiller, revient avec une serpillère)

Lavi (Sourit et va s'habiller dans sa chambre)

Allen (nettoie la salle de bain)

Lavi (Vient l'aider, une fois tout fait) : bon, tu dors tout seul ou on se tient mutuellement compagnie ?

Allen : c-comme tu veux...

Lavi : Voui ! (dort paisiblement avec Momo)

Le lendemain vers midi... bruit de porte qui s'ouvre (pas du tout) silencieusement.

Allen (est réveillé en sursaut)

Lavi (Se réveille aussi, se lève et va voir qui c'est)

Tyki (s'affale sur le canapé, il n'est pas en bon état)

Lavi : Ça va ? (va rapidement près de lui)

Tyki : ... Plus jamais... j'irais le voir...

Lavi : Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Tyki : J'ai cru qu'il s'était calmé... et dès qu'il m'a vu, il m'a attaqué.

Allen : O.O

Lavi : O.O (présente sa gorge à Tyki)

Tyki (ne se fait pas prier, et boit son sang)

Lavi (Le laisse boire, le regard perdu dans le vide)

Tyki (finit son repas) : ...

Lavi : Je pense qu'il faut plutôt le laisser seul pour le moment...

Tyki : Je vais pas dire le contraire...

Allen : =/

Tyki : Je vais me reposer... (va dormir dans son cercueil)

Lavi (A Allen) : va rester près de lui. (prend sa veste et va travailler)

Allen : d'accord... (va rejoindre Tyki)

* * *

Yû-doudou pète les plombs \o/ Youhou !

Reviews ?


	51. Chapitre 51

Voili-voulou le chap 51, on se rapproche à grand pas de la fin x)

* * *

Lavi (reste tard à son travail, le soir, est à son bureau et corrige des copies)

Des sirènes d'ambulance se font entendre.

Lavi : ? (se lève et va à la fenêtre voir les ambulances passer)

Yû (apparait derrière Lavi) : Ils se fatiguent pour rien, il n'y a plus que des macchabés...

Lavi (Sursaute et se retourne vivement) : ah c'est toi...

Yû : ... (regarde dehors, un sourire sur les lèvres qui n'indique rien de bon)

Lavi : ... (retourne à ses copies)

Yû : Laisse tomber le boulot, et amuse-toi un peu...

Lavi : J'ai presque fini... Et il est tard... Je m'amuserai un autre jour.

Yû : Pff. (va près de lui, l'attrape par le col, le plaque contre le mur et l'embrasse)

Lavi (Le laisse faire, surpris)

Yû (délaisse ses lèvres pour son cou, puis chuchote) : tu ne veux toujours pas t'amuser ?

Lavi : Si...

Yû (reprend ses lèvres)

Lavi (L'enlace et le colle à lui)

Yû (passe ses mains sous la chemise de Lavi, griffe son dos)

Lavi : Hhh (dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (le plaque au sol, arrache son haut, le mord sur le torse)

Lavi (Un cri lui échappe)

Yû (aspire goulument le sang qui s'écoule de sa plaie pendant qu'une main migre vers son bas-ventre)

Lavi (Gémit faiblement)

Yû (se redresse, lui retire ses vêtements, "caresse" [entre guillemets parce qu'il est pas doux] la verge de Lavi)

Lavi (Le regarde) : est-ce que tu es dans ton état normal ?

Yû (lui fait un peu mal avec sa main) : à ton avis ?

Lavi : Non pas du tout...

Yû : (sourit [par rassurant tout ça u_u], enlève ses vêtements, met Lavi sur le ventre et le pénètre violement)

Lavi (Crie et enfouit son visage dans son bras)

Yû (lui "brise" l'intérieur par ses puissants mouvements de rein)

Lavi (Retient comme il peut ses hurlements de douleur)

Yû (jouit après un moment, se retire, le regarde)

Lavi (Cache son visage et se recroqueville sur lui-même)

Yû (se rhabille) : je vais te laisser finir de travailler. (va la fenêtre, la brise) Ne rentre pas trop tard. (saute par la fenêtre)

Lavi (Une fois qu'il est parti, éclate en sanglot, reste allongé quelques minutes puis se rhabille, range ses affaires et rentre à la maison)

Allen et Tyki sont devant la télé.

Allen : Lavi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Lavi : Rien pourquoi ?

Allen : tes joues... tu as pleuré.

Lavi : C'est juste... Road... (va s'enfermer dans sa chambre)

Tyki : J'en crois pas un mot. u_u

Allen : Pourquoi ça ?

Tyki : Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Yû est en ville. Il a du se passer un truc.

Allen : ... (va voir Lavi)

Lavi (dans son cercueil) : Laisse-moi...

Allen : ... Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Lavi : Rien.

Allen : Tyki m'a dit que Yû était revenu... et on pense qu'il s'en est pris à toi. Dis-moi la vérité s'il te plait.

Lavi : ... On a juste couché ensemble... Mais il était pas comme d'habitude...

Allen : ... Il t'a violé ?

Lavi (Hésite puis... Fait non de la tête)

Allen : Alors quoi ? pourquoi tu dis qu'il était différent ?

Lavi : Il m'a fait mal...

Allen : ... (fait un câlin à Lavi)

Lavi (Le serre contre lui)

Allen : Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Lavi : Oui, oui, il faut bien...

Allen (le berce)

Lavi (S'endort dans ses bras)

Yû (rentre à la maison, couvert de sang)

Lavi (Dort toujours)

Yû (va à la douche)

Lavi (Pareil)

Yû (vire Momo, va dormir près de Lavi)

Lavi (Dort paisiblement jusqu'au lendemain matin)

Yû (dort)

Lavi (Le voit, s'écarte et va à la douche)

Yû (dort encore)

Lavi (Va travailler)

Yû (se réveille, va prendre son repas en ville)

Lavi (A sa pause, reste à la fenêtre, l'esprit ailleurs)

Yû (se remet à taffer)

Lavi (Revient à la maison à 18h20, salue Yû et va à sa chambre)

Yû (l'ignore)

Lavi (Travaille dans sa chambre)

Yû (joue la musique qu'il avait écrite pour l'anniv' de Lavi)

Lavi (L'écoute)

Yû (joue ensuite d'autres mélodies)

Lavi (Arrête de l'écouter et se concentre sur son travail)

Yû (arrête de bosser, va dormir)

Lavi (Dort aussi)

Le lendemain, Yû va au studio.

Lavi (Va travailler)

Yû (le soir, passe au bahut de Lavi)

Lavi (A son bureau, cherche un texte à donner à ses élèves le lendemain)

Yû (entre dans sa salle de classe)

Lavi (Le regarde)

Yû (s'installe à une table inoccupée)

Les filles le regardent.

Lavi (Se lève et va le voir)

Yû (le fixe dans les yeux)

Lavi (Lui tend une feuille, un contrôle)

Yû : C'est une blague ?

Lavi (Sourit) : * non, je te demande pas de le faire, ils sont en contrôle pendant encore 10 minutes alors évite de déconcentré les filles *

Yû : * je ne contrôle pas leurs faits et gestes. *

Lavi : *oui, oui* (retourne à son bureau et attend la fin du contrôle)

Yû (allume une clope) [on est dans un établissement public !]

Lavi : Hé si tu veux fumer, tu vas à la fenêtre s'il te plait. (ramasse les copies)

Yû (n'en a rien à foutre, ne bouge pas)

Les filles : *.*

Lavi (Va vers lui, lui pique que taf et range les copies en poussant un soupire)

Une des filles (chuchote) : problèmes de couple ?

Une autre : Si Kanda devient célibataire, c'est moi qui sortirais avec. ^^

Les autres : non c'est moi !

Yû (les regarde, leur sourit)

Les filles : aaaah ! \o/

Lavi (Arque un sourcil, jaloux)

Les filles : ^/^

Yû (les yeux fermés, toujours son sourire aux lèvres)

Lavi (S'approche de lui)

Yû (ne cille pas)

Lavi (Attrape son visage, l'embrasse langoureusement puis retourne à son bureau, reprend son cours)

Les filles : ^/^ c'est trop mignon !

Lavi (il est toujours un peu énervé)

Yû : u_u

Les filles n'écoutent pas le cours.

Lavi (Jette un coup d'œil vers Yû pour voir s'il est énervé)

Yû (est parfaitement neutre)

Lavi : -.- bon est-ce que quelqu'un m'écoute au moins ?

Quelques garçons font un signe affirmatif. Les autres sont tous entrain de mater Yû.

Lavi (soupire et désigne deux filles pour jouer la scène qui fallait travailler)

Les deux filles (rougissent) [elles ont le trac, Yû les fixe]

Lavi (Attend leur prestation)

Les filles jouent (très bien pour impressionné Yû)

Elles finissent.

Yû (bâille)

Les filles : -"""

Lavi (En désigne d'autre)

Les autres passent.

Yû (s'ennuie à mourir)

Le dernier est tout seul donc Lavi joue avec lui.

Yû (s'ennuie toujours autant)

Lavi (Le cours est bientôt fini, Lavi leur donne une scène triste à apprendre) : vous voyez les sentiments que vous devez montrer ?

Tous : Oui, m'sieur.

Un élève : vous pouvez nous faire une démonstration ?

Lavi : Hm... Si vous voulez... (se met sur la pièce, commence la tirade où il explique qu'il à perdu ce qu'il avait perdu ce qu'il avait de plus cher, qu'il n'en peux plus etc, tombe à genou, la tête dans ses mains, la voix tremblante, continue de réciter)

Les élèves : Quel talent !

Lavi (se relève et d'une voix normal) C'est bon ça vous va ?

Tous : Oui.

Lavi : Faites travailler votre imagination pour la mise en scène, merci, vous pouvez sortir

Tous : Au revoir m'sieur !

Les filles : Au revoir monsieur Kanda.

Tout le monde sort.

Lavi (Range ses affaires)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (Se tourne vers lui) : tu t'es pas trop ennuyé ?

Yû : Je sais pas comment tu fais pour supporter ça tous les jours. (rebâille)

Lavi : Hm... (ferme les fenêtres, remet les tables en place)

Yû (ne bouge pas, le regarde sans l'aider)

Lavi (Éteint les lumières et va à la porte, attend qu'il sorte)

Yû (se lève et sort, ne l'attend pas pour aller dehors)

Lavi (Ferme à clef et sort, prend le chemin de la maison)

Yû (fume à côté de sa moto)

Lavi (Rentre à la maison à pied, fait un détour par le centre ville)

Yû (rentre à la maison directement)

Lavi (Revient après avoir pris son repas, va corriger ses copies dans sa chambre)

Yû a ordonné à Tyki et Allen de "ranger" sa chambre [le ménage n'a pas était fait depuis qu'il avait tout cassé], et pendant qu'ils rangent, Yû se tourne ses pouces.

Lavi (Travaille, vient aider Mimi et Momo)

Allen (soupire) : j'ai hâte qu'il redevienne comme avant. -'

Lavi (trouve les morceaux du ryūteki) : ... (ramasse soigneusement les morceaux)

Tyki : Il pourrait ranger déjà... c'est sa chambre. u_u"

Lavi (Jette ce qu'il reste de la flute et continue de ranger)

Tyki : tu es bien silencieux Lavi.

Lavi : Je... Je suis fatigué

Allen : Va te reposer, il t'a demandé de nous aider.

Lavi : ... (va dans sa chambre et s'allonge)

Tyki et Allen continue le grand rangement.

Lavi (Dort)

Les deux "femmes de ménage" [XD] en finissent avec la chambre, qui est désormais quasiment vide.

Lavi (Dort encore)

Yû (se met à travailler en plein milieu de la nuit)

Tyki et Allen (qui dormaient) : =_=""""

Lavi (Est aussi réveillé, soupire et se lève, va au salon)

Yû (joue)

Lavi : (Le regarde) =.=

Yû (joue toujours)

Lavi (prend une veste et sort)

Yû (toujours pareil)

Lavi (va en moto dans un petit village et massacre plusieurs dizaine de personnes puis revient recouvert de sang à la maison)

L'odeur du sang attire l'attention de Yû qui le regarde.

Lavi (L'ignore, va à la douche)

Yû : * De quel droit est-ce que tu te permets de m'ignorer ? *

Lavi : * Excuse-moi * (revient dans le salon) bonjour (repart)

Yû (le retient) : tu es allé faire quoi ?

Lavi : Me détendre un peu.

Yû : Hm. (le lâche)

Lavi (Retourne dans la salle de bain et prend une douche)

Tyki et Allen (se rendorment)

Yû (se remet au piano)

Tyki & Allen (se re-réveillent)

Tyki : Je vais le tuer. =_=#

Lavi (Reste longtemps sous l'eau)

Yû (joue encore)

Tyki : Tu veux bien arrêter s'il-te-plait.

Yû : Non.

Tyki : mais y'en a qui voudraient dormir !

Yû (aura malfaisante)

Tyki (recule)

Allen (dans sa chambre, tremble de peur)

Lavi (Sort de la douche, arrive en serviette) : Tyki, va te coucher...

Vu l'état de Yû, Tyki ne dit rien et rejoint Allen.

Lavi (Regarde Yû quelques secondes puis retourne dans la salle de bain)

Yû (reste de mauvaise humeur, se remet à composer)

Lavi (Se sèche et va s'habiller)

Yû : * Lavi, viens. *

Lavi (Va le voir)

Yû : J'ai besoin de me calmer. Fais ton boulot.

Lavi : ... Q-quoi ?

Yû : Divertis-moi, fais quelque chose. (va s'assoir sur le canapé)

Lavi : ... (vient près de lui, défait sa ceinture)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (Tête basse, prend son membre en bouche)

Yû (soupire d'aise)

Lavi (Fait de longs vas-et-viens)

Yû (gémit longuement)

Lavi (A les larmes aux yeux, continue)

Yû (gémit de plaisir)

Lavi (Accélère mais avec une envie de vomir (comme avec son père [pauvre lapin])

Yû (finit par jouir)

Lavi (S'écarte vivement, une main sur la bouche)

Yû (le regarde) : pourquoi tu pleure ?

Lavi (Le regarde, choqué) : tu... Tu viens de m'obliger...

Yû : ... Viens là. (lui fait signe de venir contre lui)

Lavi (Se redresse et s'assoit à coté)

Yû (le serre contre lui) : Je t'ai dit de me divertir, tu pouvais choisir autre chose.

Lavi : ... Je savais pas quoi faire d'autre... (pleure contre son torse)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi : ... Pourquoi tu es comme ça ?

Yû : ... J'ai toujours été comme ça... au fond de moi.

Lavi : ... (le serre contre lui) ...

Yû : Dès que ça va mal... je laisse tomber le masque.

Lavi (s'écarte doucement et caresse sa joue)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : Yû... Je t'aime...

Yû : Tu aime lequel... celui qui te traite avec tendresse ou comme un moins que rien ?

Lavi : Dans un sens... J'aime les deux...

Yû (le regarde, un peu surpris)

Lavi : Pourquoi ça t'étonne ? Je suis complètement dépendant de toi... Ça me blesse de te voir dans cet état... Pas parce que tu me traite comme un moins que rien... Mais parce que tu souffre...

Yû : …

Lavi : Reprend-toi s'il te plait...

Yû : ... C'est ce que j'essaye de faire depuis une semaine... j'y arrive pas...

Lavi : Tu peux compter sur moi tu sais ?

Yû (le serre contre lui) : je crois qu'il est préférable que je parte...

Lavi : Non reste avec moi...

Yû : Lavi... Je peux pas rester... je te fais du mal, c'est tout.

Lavi : Pitié...

Yû (le pousse et se lève) : ... je reviendrais quand j'irais mieux...

Lavi : Reviens vite... J'ai besoin de toi...

Yû (va dans sa chambre, prendre quelques affaires, passe dire à Tyki et Allen de se plier à toutes les exigences de Lavi, et retourne dans le salon, regarde Lavi)

Lavi (L'enlace et le serre fort contre lui) : fais attention...

Yû : ... (se détache de lui, prend sa moto, et part)

Lavi (Reste dans le salon, pleure longtemps, se calme et va travailler)

Tyki et Allen ne foutent rien de leur journée (ils dorment xD)

Lavi (Revient le soir)

Allen (fait le ménage) : bonsoir.

Lavi : Bonsoir (va dans sa chambre dormir)

Allen (finit le ménage)

Lavi (Dort, se réveille, se prépare et va travailler)

Allen (avant qu'il parte) : Lavi, tu as besoin de quelque chose ?

Lavi : Non c'est bon, merci (monte sur sa moto)

Allen : D'accord... (le laisse partir)

Lavi (revient tard le soir)

Tyki : u_u Tu travaillerais pas trop, toi ?

Lavi : Non. u.u (va dans sa chambre)

Tyki : Mouais, t'es absent toute la journée, tu te détends plus.

Lavi : J'ai le week-end.

Tyki : S'tu le dis. u_u

Quelques temps plus tard. [non Yû est pas rentré, et ça deux bon mois qu'il est parti]

Une routine c'est installé, donc le matin, se lève et va travailler, dort le week-end entier

Un week-end.

Allen : Lavi, Lavi ! ^^

Lavi : Hm ? Quoi ? =/.\=

Allen : regarde (lui tend un CD) [c'est l'album des chansons de Yû qui est sorti, et y'a bien sur une photo de Yû dessus)

Lavi : ... (le tend que ça monte au cerveau) ... O.O

Sur l'album, il y a majoritairement des chansons que Yû avait créées à la maison, dont celle qu'il avait faite pour l'anniversaire de Lavi, et d'autres musiques inédites.

Lavi (l'écoute en boucle)

Tyki & Allen : =_=

Tyki : Tu pourrais pas l'écouter une fois de temps à autre ?

Lavi : … (arrête le CD et retourne dormir)

Tyki : Enfin des vacances. u_u

Lavi (Dort)

Encore quelques temps sans nouvelles.

En classe.

Une fille: Monsieur ? Vous allez voir le concert de Kanda ?

Lavi : Hm... Peut-être... Ça dépend du prix des places.

Une autre : Nous on y va. ^^

Encore une autre : On a pris les place pour avoir le droit d'aller en coulisse, c'était 40€.

Une autre : On va le voir ! (cris d'hystérie)

Lavi : -.- mouais...

Une : J'ai trop hâte d'y être !

Une autre : pareil ! En plus, pouvoir aller lui parler, c'est trop génial ! ^^

Lavi (les regarde) : vous en avez de la chance...

Une : Pourquoi vous n'y allez vous ?

Lavi : J'aime pas trop les concerts. u.u"

Une : Ah. ^^ on lui passera le bonjour de votre part.

Lavi : Ouais si vous voulez...

Une fille: vous allez bien ?

Lavi : Oui, oui...

Ça sonne.

Toutes : au revoir m'sieur !

Lavi : A plus tard... (se met à son bureau et travaille sur des textes)

Un peu plus tard, il s'achète une place.

* * *

Reviews ?


	52. Chapitre 52

Il reste que 2 chapitres. x)

bonne lecture

* * *

Le soir du concert.

Lavi (est à sa place, perdu dans ses pensées)

Le concert commence, Yû est habillé super classe [*Q*], il chante toutes ses musiques, en incluant des mélodies ne figurant pas sur l'album [un peu d'improvisation, ça fait pas de mal]

Lavi (le regarde)

Le concert s'achève deux bonnes heures plus tard, Yû salue le public, le remercie, et retourne à sa loge.

Lavi (Sort de la salle)

Yû (envoi un texto à Lavi) : ça t'a plu ?

Lavi (texto) : Oui c'était super, bravo.

Yû (texto, lui envoie l'adresse de son hôtel) : j'y serais dans une heure, si tu veux me voir, vas-y.

Lavi (texto) : Ok, merci.

Après s'être occupé de parler à ceux ou celles qui avaient des places pour venir en coulisses, Yû rentre à son hôtel.

Lavi (Est devant l'hôtel, attend)

Yû (le voit, va près de lui)

Lavi (L'enlace doucement)

Yû (le serre contre lui) : tu m'as manqué.

Lavi : A moi aussi (caresse sa joue puis l'embrasse)

Yû (participe, puis le fait entrer, l'amène à sa chambre)

Lavi (Regarde sa chambre spacieuse, lui sourit)

Yû : Quoi de neuf depuis la dernière fois ? (qui était il y a quelques mois u_u)

Lavi : Hm... Rien... J'ai changé un peu la déco de ma chambre, j'ai lu tout les livres que tu as dans ta chambre à mes heures de pause et je passe mes week-end à dormir... Et toi ?

Yû : Boulot, concerts, interviews, repos... un peu de tout...

Lavi (S'assoit sur le lit)

Yû : ... (s'allonge sur le lit, fixe le plafond)

Lavi (Vient contre lui)

Yû (passe un bras autour de sa taille) : ... je repars dans deux jours...

Lavi : Pour une tournée ? (pose plusieurs baisers dans son cou)

Yû : Oui... je vais pas rester en France pour ça d'ailleurs.

Lavi : D'accord (le serre contre lui)

Yû (le câline)

Lavi (L'embrasse sur la joue)

Yû (lui sourit)

Lavi : Tu m'as tellement manqué... (prend ses lèvres)

Yû (approfondit le baiser)

Lavi (caresse sa nuque et se délecte de sa langue)

Yû (se met au dessus, l'embrassant amoureusement)

Lavi (caresse son dos, participe avec tendresse)

Yû (rompt le baiser, le regarde)

Lavi (le regarde aussi, sourit)

Yû (se redresse, s'écarte)

Lavi : ... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Yû : Je vais me prendre une douche. Mine de rien, c'est crevant les concerts. u_u

Lavi : Je peux venir avec toi ?

Yû : ... si tu veux. (va dans la salle de bain)

Lavi (le suit)

Yû (fait couler un bain, [changement de décision]

Lavi : tu voudras un massage ?

Yû : Non, ça ira merci.

Lavi : ok...

Yû (se déshabille, va dans le bain) [prenant soin de lui tourner le dos x) il a été blessé pendant qu'il été pas là, il a une cicatrice]

Lavi (le rejoint)

Yû (allongé dans le bain)

Lavi (s'allonge un peu sur lui)

Yû : ... la baignoire est grande, tu es pas obligé de me coller comme ça.

Lavi : ... (s'écarte)

Yû (ferme les yeux, lui prend la main)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (se détend)

Lavi : ... (regard perdu dans le vide)

Yû : Tu vas bien ?

Lavi : Oui.

Yû : Pourquoi tu ne dis rien ? Depuis le temps qu'on ne s'est pas vu...

Lavi : c'est vrai... mais j'ai rien d'intéressant à dire…

Yû : Hm...

Lavi : j'aime beaucoup ton album.

Yû : Merci.

Lavi (caresse doucement sa joue) : et ça va toi ?

Yû : Oui, t'inquiète pas.

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû : ...

Lavi : tu as croisé des chasseurs ?

Yû : ... Pourquoi cette question ?

Lavi : qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Yû : Rien...

Lavi : ... je t'espérais plus tactile.

Yû : Ah...

Lavi : peut-être qu'en faite, je suis trop en manque de câlin ça doit être ça. ^^"

Yû : Tu as deux larbins à la maison pour ça.

Lavi : non, je les laisse entre eux.

Yû : Ils ne t'empêchent pas de dormir au moins ?

Lavi : non, je suis trop crevé pour être réveillé par ça.

Yû : Tu me reprochais de trop travailler, mais tu es pareil.

Lavi : euh là u_u j'avais que ça à faire.

Yû : va en boîte... part en week-end, rencontre d'autres gens...

Lavi : j'avais pas envie.

Yû : et ton moral dans tout ça ? Tu vas déprimer à force.

Lavi : ^^"" tu trouve aussi ?

Yû : ... Trouve-toi un copain.

Lavi : j'en ai déjà un. é.è

Yû : Un copain qui repart pas.

Lavi : ...

Yû : Je t'en voudrais pas d'aller voir ailleurs...

Lavi : Mais non, c'est bon, je peux attendre, une tournée... au maximum... c'est deux ans ?

Yû : Hm... si je reviens après...

Lavi : d'accord cinq...

Yû : J'ai envisagé de ne pas revenir...

Lavi : du tout ?

Yû : du tout.

Lavi : tu compte me revoir ?

Yû : je sais pas... j'ai rien décidé.

Lavi : ... ah...

Yû : ...

Lavi (regarde l'heure, sort du bain)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi (se sèche et se rhabille) : Bonne tournée alors... (se penche, embrasse son front)

Yû : ... merci...

Lavi (sort et quitte l'hôtel)

Yû (pousse un long soupire, s'immerge dans l'eau)

Lavi (rentre à la maison)

Allen : Alors ce concert ?

Lavi : Super.

Allen : Tu as pu lui parler ?

Lavi : un peu oui.

Allen : Alors, il revient quand ?

Lavi : il reviendra surement pas.

Allen : Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

Lavi (hausse les épaules) : il part en tournée et après, il sait pas trop encore.

Allen : ah...

Tyki : Hey, les jeunes, faut suivre les infos people un peu. u_u

Lavi : hein ?

Tyki : Yû aurait été plusieurs fois aperçu avec le même type.

Lavi : ah...

Tyki : la nature de leur relation serait encore à confirmer...

Lavi : et alors ?

Tyki : u_u ça te dérange pas de savoir qu'il est probable qu'il te quitterait pour un autre ?

Lavi : c'est presque fait...

Tyki : ?

Lavi : il n'a pas encore décidé mais il va surement ne plus me revoir.

Tyki : là ça devient du grand n'importe quoi. u_u

Lavi : pourquoi ? Il fait ce qu'il veut.

Tyki : mouais... tu crois qu'il t'en veut pour la mort de Road ?

Lavi : je pense oui.

Allen : Mais c'est ridicule, tu n'y es pour rien. Ça aurait aussi pu être lui qui se serait fait attaqué.

Lavi : peu importe désormais (va dans sa chambre)

Allen & Tyki : ...

Lavi (va dormir)

Tyki : Je vais tirer ça au clair.

Allen : Tu feras attention hein.

Tyki : j'ai l'habitude. (l'embrasse et sort)

Lavi (dort jusqu'au lendemain matin où il reprend ça petite routine de boulot boulot dodo)

Tyki (revient après avoir parlé à Yû)

Lavi (arrive, veste et sac à la main)

Tyki : Yû n'a pas de petit ami caché. u_u

Lavi : Cool (enfile sa veste, prend ses clé de moto)

Tyki : u_u" tu veux pas savoir qui c'est le type avec qui il a été vu ?

Lavi : non, il fait ce qu'il veut. ( va à sa moto)

Tyki : c'est un chasseur.

Lavi (se stoppe) : quoi ?

Tyki : là au moins ça t'intéresse tout de suite. u_u

Lavi : raconte.

Tyki : ils font un échange d'info. Yû essaye de retrouver le meurtrier de ses parents, et en échange, le chasseur lui donne des infos sur Cross.

Lavi : ah ok (monte sur sa moto et démarre)

Tyki : u_u" j'ai pas fini.

Lavi : quoi ?

Tyki : ... Yû ... il va... comment dire... mourir quand il sera débarrassé de Cross.

Lavi : p-pourquoi ?

Tyki : il a pas voulu me l'expliquer. Mais je pense que son "pseudo-allié" y sera pour beaucoup.

Lavi : Putain... (s'en va à toute vitesse)

Tyki : u_u"""

Allen : il est inconscient d'avoir fait ça.

Tyki : on est d'accord.

Lavi (finalement, ne va pas au boulot, va chercher des infos sur les chasseurs et Cross lui-même)

Yû est à un café, avec le chasseur.

Lavi (cherche dans les ruelles sombres, a découverts)

Yû (sent la présence de Lavi non loin, finit sa discussion avec le chasseur et va le chercher)

Lavi (continue de chercher)

Yû : Lavi, tu n'es pas sensé travailler aujourd'hui ?

Lavi : peut-être.

Yû : Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Lavi : ça se voit pas ? Je cherche des chasseurs.

Yû : u_u# ça c'est mon boulot.

Lavi : m'en fous. u_u

Yû (va près de lui) : ne t'occupe pas des chasseurs. Évite-les.

Lavi : non.

Yû : t'ai-je demandé ton avis ?

Lavi : je sais pas, tu ne l'as pas précisé.

Yû (soupire) : Je t'interdis de continuer.

Lavi (il ne l'écoute pas)

Yû (il s'énerve, commence à être entouré d'une aura malfaisante)

Lavi (le regarde, neutre)

Yû : J'en ai marre de tes conneries ! Tu mets ta vie en danger pour rien !

Lavi : et toi alors ? Tu la mets pas pour rien ?

Yû : Non. J'ai mes raisons.

Lavi : lesquelles ?

Yû : Cross est en parti responsable de la mort de Road, je dois l'éliminer.

Lavi : Moi aussi je suis responsable.

Yû : Et bien considère que ta punition pour ça est de rester sur la touche.

Lavi : ma punition serait plutôt de mourir !

Yû : Je peux arranger ça tout de suite si tu veux !

Lavi : Oui, vas-y !

Yû (s'approche de lui)

Lavi (le regarde, décidé)

Yû (le plaque contre le mur, le regarde dans les yeux)

Lavi (le défie)

Yû (le mord dans le cou)

Lavi (ferme l'œil)

Yû (boit son sang)

Lavi (le laisse faire)

Yû (s'arrête une fois que Lavi est très faible)

Lavi (murmure) : qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

Yû : ...

Lavi : Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir et finissons-en.

Yû : ta gueule...

Lavi : ...

Yû (le lâche)

Lavi : j'attends toujours la mort !

Yû : ça suffit Lavi.

Lavi : ... d'accord, je la trouverais plus tard alors.

Yû : ...

Le chasseur : C'est qui lui ?

Yû : Un abruti.

Le chasseur : c'est pas un de ceux qu'on cherche ?

Yû: non.

Lavi : si...

Le chasseur : ?

Yû : C'est moi qui l'ai transformé le jour de la mort de Lulubell.

Le chasseur : Ah... il ne représente aucun intérêt alors.

Lavi : ...

Yû : ... On se revoit dans une semaine.

Le chasseur : ouais. (s'en va)

Lavi (le regarde partir)

Yû : ... Rentre à la maison.

Lavi : non.

Yû : qui est le maître ?

Lavi (ne répond pas)

Yû : Lavi... obéis.

Lavi (rentre à la maison)

Tyki : u_u déjà rentré ?

Lavi : j'temmerde.

Tyki : u_u"

Lavi : hey, t'es pas à mes ordres toi ?

Tyki : il parait. u_u

Lavi : tue-moi alors.

Tyki : Ah non, ça j'ai pas le droit.

Lavi : et pourquoi ?

Tyki : parce que ça c'est à Yû de choisir. Entre "serviteur" on ne s'entretue que sur ordre direct.

Lavi : putain... si quelqu'un appelle ou autre et qui me demande, je suis mort d'accord ? (va s'enfermer dans sa chambre)

Tyki : u_u'''

Lavi (se barricade dans sa chambre)

Pendant ce temps, Yû et le chasseur continue à œuvrer de leur côté.

Lavi (joue avec un briquet)

Les mois passent.

Lavi (n'arrivent toujours pas à se tuer, enfermé dans sa chambre)

Yû rentre à la maison.

Lavi (dans son cercueil, dort)

Yû (discute avec Tyki)

Lavi (se réveille)

Yû et Tyki parlent encore.

Lavi (est très faible, ne bouge pas)

Yû (va le voir)

Lavi (l'ignore)

Yû (lui caresse la joue)

Lavi : ... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Yû : je suis passé te voir.

Lavi : c'est bon ? On est en enfer ?

Yû : -.- non tu es toujours en vie.

Lavi (jure intérieurement)

Yû : ... il faut que tu reprennes des forces.

Lavi : pourquoi faire ?

Yû : Tu vas m'aider.

Lavi : ? (le regarde)

Yû : J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut sur Cross.

Lavi : très bien, va le tuer.

Yû : J'ai besoin de toi... pour tuer celui qui m'a donné les infos.

Lavi : Tyki serait plus efficace non ?

Yû: il sera là aussi oui. Mais à deux, vous avez plus de chance de réussir.

Lavi : ...

Yû : tu ne veux plus de l'éternité avec moi ?

Lavi : je veux l'éternité avec toi.

Yû (l'embrasse sur le front) : alors debout. (sort de la chambre)

Lavi (se lève, manque de tomber, s'aide du mur pour rester debout)

Yû (attend avec Tyki dans le salon)

Lavi (arrive, épuisé, l'œil cerné, le teint très pâle)

Yû (soupire, va près de lui) : Bois un peu.

Lavi (le mord, boit le minimum pour rester debout et ne plus avoir de vertige)

Yû : J'ai envoyé Moyashi te chercher un repas.

Lavi : d'accord...

Yû (l'amène jusqu'au canapé)

Lavi (s'assoit dessus)

Yû (reste près de lui, le garde dans ses bras)

Lavi (s'y blottit)

Allen revient, couvert de neige.

Lavi : O.o

Allen (enlève la neige sur ses cheveux) : tiens, voilà ton repas.

Lavi (attrape l'humain, dévisageant toujours la neige sur Momo)

Allen : u_u quoi ?

Lavi : Pourquoi y a de la neige sur toi ?

Allen : parce qu'il neige. u_u

Lavi : En plein mois d'octobre ? [il a perdu la notion du temps]

Tous : -'""""

Yû : Lavi, on est en décembre.

Lavi : de quoi ? O.O

Yû : Le 21 décembre pour être exact. u_u

Lavi : O.O (x8)

Yû : u_u

Lavi (va à la fenêtre et voit que tout est blanc) : *.* waaah...

Yû : Lavi... la neige c'est super (il le pense pas) mais on a autre chose à faire là.

Lavi : ah désolé (revient s'assoir et prend son repas)

Yû (soupire, exaspéré)

Lavi (pense qu'il a encore gaffé, stresse et mordille l'humain)

Yû : C'est bon, il est mort. u_u

Lavi (lâche l'humain) : Désolé...

Yû : u_u''' bon... je vais vous dire ce que vous aller devoir faire.

Lavi (l'écoute attentivement)

Yû : Lavi, Allen [pas Moyashi] vous suivrez les instructions de Tyki pour l'attaque.

Lavi (fait oui de la tête)

Yû (leur dit comment ça va se passer) [moi je sais pas u_u]

Lavi (l'écoute toujours)

Yû (termine) : une fois qu'il sera mort, vous retournerez à l'hôtel pour attendre mon retour.

Lavi (murmure un faible) : d'accord...

Yû : préparez vos affaires, on y va. (appuie distraitement sur quelques touches du piano)

Tyki et Allen (vont faire leur sac)

Lavi (l'enlace par derrière)

Yû (arrêter de "jouer")

Lavi (n'ose plus bouger)

Yû (caresse les bras de Lavi qui l'enlacent)

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans sa nuque)

Yû : Est-ce que tu veux un autre repas avant de partir ?

Lavi (fait non de la tête)

Yû : ...

Tyki & Allen (arrivent)

Lavi (relâche à regret l'étreinte qu'il avait sur Yû et prend son sac)

Ils mettent leurs sacs dans le coffre, Yû prend le volant.

Lavi (s'assoit côté passager)

* * *

Reviews ?


	53. Chapitre 53

Avant dernier chapitre ! (me frappez pas T_T)

* * *

Yû (roule vers le lieu indiqué par son "informateur")

Lavi (regarde parfois sa main puis essaye de se concentrer sur autre chose durant le trajet)

Le trajet dure plusieurs heures, donc Yû fait une pause.

Lavi (ne veut pas sortir de la voiture)

Yû et les autres vont se dégourdir.

Lavi (ne bouge pas)

Yû (va le voir) : ça va mon lapin ?

Lavi : oui, oui.

Yû : Pourquoi tu ne sors pas ?

Lavi : parce que il y a de la neige partout.

Yû : Et alors ?

Lavi : je suis déjà très maladroit sur du simple béton.

Yû : x) aller sors.

Lavi : -.-" (sort mais reste accroché à la voiture)

Yû (passe un bras autour de sa taille, l'emmène un peu plus loin)

Lavi : Nooon T-T (s'accroche donc à Yû)

Yû : pleure pas pour si peu. u_u

Lavi (reste quand même cramponné à Yû-doudou)

Lavi se prend une boule de neige dans le dos. Le tireur : Tyki

Lavi : # (se baisse et lui rend la boule, lui envoie en plein face mais perd l'équilibre dans son lancé)

Yû (mort de rire)

Tyki (enlève la neige de sa figure et se moque de Lavi pour s'être cassé la gueule)

Lavi (reste assit par terre)

Yû : x) Bon aller, la récrée est fini, on repart. (tend une main à Lavi)

Lavi (la prend et se relève, l'enlace automatiquement)

Yû (le serre contre lui quelques secondes, puis le ramène à la voiture)

Lavi (se met rapidement sur son siège et ferme la portière)

Tyki se moque encore de lui. Yû reprend sa place de conducteur

Lavi : la prochaine fois, je t'en fais bouffer !

Tyki : C'est ça ouais. u_u

Lavi : ouais, ouais. u_u

Yû : C'est bon, calmez-vous.

Lavi : je suis très calme. ^^

Yû : Hm.

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (conduit en silence)

Lavi : ...

Tyki (fait un câlin à Momo)

Lavi (baisse la tête sur ses mains)

Yû : * Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? *

Lavi : * non rien *

Yû : * ... *

Lavi (regarde par la fenêtre)

Yû (ne dit toujours rien)

Lavi (ferme l'œil)

Ils arrivent dans la ville où se trouvent les chasseurs.

Lavi (sort de la voiture une fois qu'elle est arrêtée)

Yû scrute les alentours pendant que les autres vident la voiture.

Lavi (prend son sac et va vers lui)

Yû (regarde toujours les environs)

Lavi (hésite à lui prendre la main puis recule et va rejoindre Tyki et Allen)

Tyki : Yû, on rentre.

Yû : Hm. (les suit)

Lavi (suit aussi)

Ils arrivent dans la chambre. Quatre lits simples.

Lavi (s'assoit sur un au hasard)

Tyki et Allen s'installent aussi.

Yû est en retrait, regarde par la fenêtre.

Lavi (regarde Mimi et Momo)

Tyki & Allen rangent leurs affaires et vont sur un lit, l'un contre l'autre.

Lavi (regarde maintenant Yû)

Yû (regarde toujours par la fenêtre)

Lavi : ... (s'allonge sur son lit, le regard perdu dans le vague)

Yû (pousse un long soupire)

Lavi (le regarde à nouveau)

Yû (va s'assoir sur un lit)

Lavi (le regarde toujours)

Yû (ferme les yeux, se concentre)

Lavi (se retourne et essaye de se reposer)

Les autres vont se coucher.

Lavi (n'arrive pas à dormir)

Yû reste assis sur son lit, bras croisés.

Lavi (ne dort toujours pas, se tourne vers lui)

Yû (ne bouge pas)

Lavi (se redresse)

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : *... je peux venir contre toi ?*

Yû : Hm.

Lavi (vient et se blottit dans ses bras)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (profite de l'étreinte, enfouit son visage dans son torse)

Yû (le berce doucement)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (le berce encore, le regard dans le vide)

Lavi : Yû ?

Yû (arrête de le berce, le regarde)

Lavi (chuchote) : Je t'aime.

Yû : Je t'aime aussi.

Lavi (embrasse une de ses mains et trouve désormais le sommeil)

Yû (ne dort pas)

Lavi (dort paisiblement)

Yû (l'allonge, va faire un tour)

Lavi (dort toujours)

Le matin, Yû est de retour.

Lavi (se réveille, le regarde)

Yû (sort un katana de son sac) [Yû sans katana... c'est comme Yû sans tatouage, c'est pas Yû]

Lavi (regarde le katana, étonné)

Yû (attache l'étui à sa ceinture)

Lavi (se met en tailleur sur le lit, les cheveux ébouriffé et la mine endormie) [kawaii]

Yû (le regarde, lui sourit)

Lavi (sourit aussi) : B'jour

Yû : 'lut.

Lavi (passe une main sur son visage puis dans ses cheveux)

Yû : Va te prendre une douche pour te réveiller.

Lavi (fait oui de la tête et se lève, l'embrasse doucement en passant à côté de lui)

Les deux autres se réveillent à leur tour.

Lavi (va à la douche et se prépare rapidement)

Tyki et Allen vont se préparer aussi une fois que Lavi sort de la salle de bain.

Lavi (range ses affaires, les cheveux encore un peu humide)

Yû (assis sur son lit, lustre son katana) [pour se détendre]

Lavi (s'assoit derrière lui)

Yû (lustre soigneusement la lame)

Lavi (pose doucement ses mains sur ses épaules)

Yû (regarde Lavi)

Lavi : ça va ? (commence à le masser)

Yû : Oui... (sourit pour le massage)

Lavi (s'applique au massage)

Yû (ferme les yeux, profite)

Lavi (glisse ses mains sous sa chemise pour continuer, sent la cicatrice, comprend et évite de trop la tripoter)

Yû : ...

Lavi (continue son massage)

Yû (le laisse continuer)

Lavi (retire ses mains, remet en place sa chemise et l'enlace, embrasse sa nuque)

Yû : ... (fait distraitement tournoyer la lame dans ses mains)

Lavi : on y va dans combien de temps ?

Yû (regarde l'heure) : ... dans un peu plus d'une heure.

Lavi : D'accord (serre doucement Yû contre lui, embrassant encore sa nuque)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Lavi (tourne son visage vers le sien, le regarde)

Yû (le regarde dans les yeux, puis détourne la tête)

Lavi : ...

Tyki et Allen sortent de la salle de bain.

Lavi : ... (s'écarte de Yû et va sur son lit)

Yû : Moyashi, viens là.

Allen (Va le voir)

Yû (lui chuchote quelque chose)

Lavi (les regarde)

Allen (avale difficilement sa salive, acquiesce et retourne près de Tyki)

Lavi : ?

Yû : ...

Lavi (regarde Allen)

Tyki (serre Allen contre lui)

Allen (le visage caché dans le cou de Tyki)

Lavi : il y a un problème ?

Tyki : Aucun...

Lavi : ... (se lève et sort de la pièce)

Yû : Lavi... (le suit)

Lavi (va dehors)

Yû : attends.

Lavi (s'arrête, le regarde)

Yû : où est-ce que tu vas ?

Lavi : je prends l'air.

Yû : On va bientôt partir. Tu devrais te tenir tranquille et te concentrer.

Lavi : ... qu'est-ce que tu as dit à Allen ?

Yû : Un ordre supplémentaire pour la mission.

Lavi : lequel ?

Yû : ça ne concerne que lui.

Lavi : ...

Yû (le prend dans ses bras)

Lavi (le serre contre lui)

Yû : ... On rentre, il faut se tenir prêts pour tout à l'heure.

Lavi : ... je peux même pas te garder un peu plus longtemps contre moi ?

Yû : Dans la chambre si tu veux.

Lavi : ... (rentre)

A l'intérieur, Yû prend Lavi sur ses genoux.

Lavi (se blottit contre son torse, enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (l'embrasse chastement)

Lavi (fait durer le baiser)

Allen et Tyki les regarde, Allen est un peu (beaucoup) dégouté que Yû abuse de son statut de maître pour protéger Lavi.

Lavi (continue d'embrasser son Yû-doudou)

Allen (soupire)

Lavi (le regarde)

Allen (tourne la tête)

Lavi : ...

Yû : u_u"

Lavi : ?

Allen (se blottit contre Tyki)

Lavi (se retourne vers Yû et reprend ses lèvres)

Yû (participe avidement)

Lavi (joue avec sa langue)

Allen (chuchote) : c'est pas juste...

Lavi (caresse/griffe sa nuque) [il ne fait plus attention à ce qui l'entoure, juste Yû compte]

Yû : * Lavi, évite de griffer s'il-te-plait *

Lavi : * excuse-moi * (fait descendre doucement sa main dans son dos, le collant à lui)

Yû (l'embrasse toujours amoureusement)

Lavi (met tout ses sentiments dans ce long baiser)

Yû (rompt le baiser, caresse sa joue)

Lavi (un peu essoufflé, le regarde tendrement)

Yû (lui sourit)

Allen (va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain) [pour pleurer]

Lavi (sourit aussi mais se tourne vers la salle de bain, perd son sourire) : qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

Yû : va savoir...

Tyki : tsss. [il aime pas l'attitude de Yû]

Lavi : ... ? (regarde Yû)

Yû : quoi ?

Lavi : rien...

Yû : ...

Tyki : Si tu lui cachais rien pour changer u_u

Yû : je t'ai pas sonné.

Lavi : ... tu me cache quelque chose ?

Yû : Rien du tout.

Tyki : Hm! (va rejoindre Momo)

Lavi : ...

Yû (l'embrasse doucement)

Lavi (frémit légèrement et se laisse aller dans ses bras, participe également)

Yû (le lâche pour le laisser respirer après quelques minutes)

Lavi (reprend son souffle)

Yû : ... on va devoir y aller.

Lavi (fait oui de la tête et profite une derrière fois de ses lèvres)

Yû (rappelle les deux autres par télépathie durant le baiser)

Lavi (va vers eux)

Tyki & Allen (le regardent)

Lavi : ... (leur sourit)

Eux, ne sourient pas.

Lavi (son sourire s'efface)

Yû : Bien. vous êtes prêt ? (ils acquiescent) allons-y

Lavi (les suit en silence)

Un peu plus tard.

Yû : c'est là qu'on se sépare. Bonne chance. (disparait)

Lavi (se sent quelques peu mal à l'aise)

Tyki : Bon, ne trainons pas.

Lavi (acquiesce et les suit)

Ils se déplacent en silence et arrivent sur le lieu de l'attaque.

Lavi (suit les ordres de Tyki)

De son côté, Yû s'approche de sa cible, faisait attention à ne pas se faire repérer.

Lavi (jette un petit regard à Tyki et Momo... puis à leur cible)

Tyki (chuchote) : attendez mon signal.

Lavi (attend)

La cible marche en compagnie d'autres chasseurs

Lavi (regarde le nombre de chasseur)

Tyki (chuchote) : ils sont plus nombreux que prévu.

Lavi : qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Tyki : On a ordre de l'éliminer, on est obligé de le faire.

Lavi : d'accord.

Tyki : On va attendre un peu. Certain vont peut-être partir.

Lavi (acquiesce, regarde Allen)

Allen (serre la main de Tyki)

Lavi (chuchote) : c'est quoi le problème ?

Allen : ...

Tyki : Concentre-toi au lieu de poser des questions.

Lavi (fronce les sourcils et attend)

Les chasseurs se séparent.

Tyki : On suit la cible.

Lavi (suit discrètement la cible)

Les chasseurs s'arrêtent, Tyki et les autres les observent.

Tyki (chuchote) : à la seconde où ils baissent leur garde, on les attaque.

Lavi (se prépare)

Après quelques minutes d'attente.

Tyki : go. (attaque)

Allen (pareil)

Lavi (de même)

Un chasseur se fait avoir [appelons-le Chaoji x)] Les trois autres esquivent et dégainent leur armes.

Lavi (évite les coups de feu d'un premier, se rapproche rapidement et tranche une veine importante dans sa gorge)

Le chasseur (qui donnait les infos à Yû reconnait Lavi) : Toi ? (tire sur Lavi)

Allen (saute sur Lavi pour le pousser, et se fait toucher à la jambe (une balle dans la cuisse)

Tyki : O.O ... (attaque les chasseurs avec hargne)

Lavi (regarde Allen) : mais ça va pas ! (reprend rapidement le combat, tue un autre chasseur)

Allen (gémit de douleur)

Tyki (tue le dernier chasseur et va près d'Allen)

Lavi (les rejoint)

Allen (se tient la jambe, hurlant toujours de douleur)

Tyki : Accroche-toi Allen.

Lavi (Cherche sur les chasseurs et trouve une lame, la donne à Tyki)

Tyki extrait la balle comme il peut, durant "l'opération" Allen ne cesser de crier.

Lavi (Maintient Allen pour qu'il ne se débatte pas trop, lui enlève la douleur une fois la balle extraite)

Allen (se blottit dans les bras de Tyki)

Tyki (le serre doucement contre lui)

Lavi : Allen, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

Allen : ...

Tyki : tu demanderas à Yû l'ordre qu'il a reçu.

Lavi : ... C'est Yû qui t'a demandé de risquer ta vie comme ça ?

Allen : ... Il m'a dit de te servir de bouclier...

Lavi : Mais qu'il est... (soupire) ... Je suis désolé...

Tyki : on a fait notre boulot, on rentre avant que d'autres chasseurs n'arrivent (prend Allen sur son dos et part en direction de l'hôtel)

Lavi (Les suit silencieux)

Ils arrivent, Tyki dépose Allen sur son lit.

Lavi (Va sur le sien et se fait tout petit)

Tyki prend soin de sa pousse de soja, lui faisant boire son sang.

Lavi (Se repose en attendant)

Pendant ce temps, Yû se bat au corps à corps avec Cross. Ce dernier possède une lame en argent. Le duel se fait à la loyale. Yû finit par en venir à bout avec beaucoup de mal. Il se dépêche de repartir, et revient à l'hôtel, un peu blessé mais surtout fatigué.

Lavi (Se lève quand il le voit, lui présente sa gorge)

Yû (l'enlace, le mord, boit un peu et s'écarte)

Lavi (le regarde)

Yû (va s'allonger, voit que Allen a été blessé)

Lavi : C'est ta faute...

Yû (le regarde)

Lavi : Pourquoi tu lui as demandé ça à lui ?

Yû : Il faut bien qu'il serve à quelque chose.

Lavi : Il sert déjà à plein de chose...

Yû : Pas la peine de t'énerver, il n'est pas mort.

Lavi (D'une voix faible) : il aurait pu et j'aurais su esquiver les balles... Je sais quand même me défendre...

Yû : Et tu aurais pu mourir s'il ne t'avais pas sauvé.

Lavi : Peut-être oui... (Va près de lui, pose une main sur son torse)

Yû (le regarde) ...

Lavi : Merci, ça me touche quand même que tu es pris cette initiative pour moi... (se penche et l'embrasse)

Yû (participe au baiser)

Tyki : ça te toucherait autant si Allen avait été tué à ta place [il leur en veux, surtout à Yû]

Lavi : Je n'aime pas l'acte en lui même mais ça partait d'un bon sentiment... (caresse la joue de Yû)

Tyki : tss.

Yû (les yeux fermé, profite du contact)

Lavi (L'embrasse à nouveau mais sur le front)

Yû (s'endort, il était crevé)

Lavi (Reste près de lui)

Yû (dort)

Tyki (prend Allen dans ses bras)

Lavi (Chuchote) : Tyki, Allen, je suis quand même vraiment désolé...

Tyki : hm.

Allen (s'endort)

Lavi (S'allonge contre Yû, en prenant soin de ne pas lui faire mal et de le réveiller)

Yû (dort)

Lavi (Dort aussi)

* * *

Reviews ?


	54. Chapirtr 54

Dernier chapitre T^T (pour cette fic, mais il y en aura d'autre ! mouahahahahahah)

Bonne lecture

* * *

Le lendemain.

Yû se lève, commence à ranger ses affaires.

Lavi (Se réveille aussi, l'aide)

Les deux autres dorment toujours.

Lavi : Dis Yû... Pour noël, je peux leur offrir un voyage loin de la maison ? Pour qu'ils se retrouvent un peu...

Yû : u.u hm... Pourquoi pas... On aurait la paix. x)

Lavi : Oui... Et pour toi, tu as besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?

Yû : Offre ce que tu veux.

Lavi : D'accord mais plus de ryūteki. u.u

Yû : ? (il a pas fait gaffe au faite qu'il l'ai cassé, du coup il comprend pas)

Lavi : Tu l'as cassé quand tu as démoli ta chambre. Mais t'inquiète pas, c'est pas grave. Je vais te donner quelque chose d'incassable et je pense avoir trouvé. ^^

Yû : ... Désolé. (pour le ryūteki)

Lavi (Lui sourit et l'embrasse) : je t'aime (va réveiller doucement Mimi et Momo puis reprend le rangement)

Tyki & Allen se lèvent. Yû continue aussi le rangement

Lavi (Va à la voiture avec son sac, passe plusieurs coups de fils en plusieurs langue différente pendant le trajet)

Tyki et Allen dorment pendant le trajet.

Lavi : Voilà c'est bon (range son portable) j'ai tout les cadeaux qu'il me faut

Yû : ê.è et tu avais vraiment besoin de passer ses appels dans des langues étrangères ?

Lavi : Ben oui sinon tu aurais deviné. UwU

Yû : U.u ... C'est quoi que tu compte m'offrir ?

Lavi : Secret défense. u.u

Yû : Pff. (se concentre sur la route, ils arrivent dans les bouchons, Yû jure)

Lavi (Sourit, prend sa main)

Yû (met la radio, ça grésille) : u.u#

Lavi : Tu veux un bisou ? (tend les lèvres vers lui)

Yû (sourit et l'embrasse)

Lavi (Dévore ses lèvres)

Yû se fait klaxonner parce qu'il n'avance pas.

Yû : è.é##

Lavi (Rit et s'écarte)

Yû (patiente (mal)) ### [il déteste les bouchons]

Lavi : Prend la prochaine sortie...

Yû : il reste 3km... je claque des doigts pour y arriver plus vite ?

Lavi : Claquer des doigts ? O.o...

Yû : C'est une expression u.u"

Lavi : Ah u.u""

Yû (soupire)

Lavi (Sourit et embrasse sa joue)

Yû : ... (attend toujours)

Une ambulance passe au milieu, les voitures s'écartent.

Yû : x) (suit l'ambulance)

Lavi (Sourit)

Yû : c'est pratique les gyrophares... (arrive à la sortie en 5min) enfin...

Lavi (Le regarde tendrement, une fois à la maison, prend son sac et récupère un colis assez gros et une enveloppe épaisse à la boite aux lettres)

Yû : qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Lavi : Ahah (va dans sa chambre tout ranger)

Yû : Pff. (va au piano)

Lavi (Dans sa chambre, prépare une enveloppe rouge avec des billets d'avion pour l'Inde, une réservation dans un hôtel luxueux et des guides touristiques)

Yû (joue plein de musiques à la suite)

Lavi (S'occupe du deuxième colis mais ferme sa porte à clé et bloque ses pensées)

Yû (ne s'en occupe pas, il bosse)

Lavi (Après son boulot, le rejoint)

Yû (compose une nouvelle musique)

Lavi (L'écoute)

Yû (arrête de travaille un peu plus tard)

Lavi (Sur le canapé, le regarde)

Yû (va le rejoindre)

Lavi (Lui sourit, l'enlace)

Yû (l'embrasse tendrement)

Lavi (Participe, avide. Caresse sa nuque)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (Le colle à lui, mordille sa langue)

Yû : Hh... * je t'aime *

Lavi : * Je t'aime aussi * hm (resserre son étreinte, caresse son torse)

Yû (se met à cheval sur ses genoux)

Lavi (Pelote ses fesses, l'embrasse encore)

Yû (mordille sa lèvre, relève son haut, caresse son torse)

Lavi (Soupire d'aise, défait les boutons de sa chemise puis ceux de son jean)

Yû (dévore son cou, frotte leurs bassins)

Lavi (Gémit de plaisir, caresse ses cheveux, griffe sa nuque)

Yû (titille ses tétons avec sa langue)

Lavi (Le regarde, un regarde plein de désir, baisse leur pantalons)

Yû (caresse l'érection de Lavi pendant qu'il l'embrasse)

Lavi : Hm (son visage exprime le plaisir, Lavi caresse le dos et fesses de Yû)

Yû (laisse ses lèvres, lèche sa verge, puis la prend en bouche)

Lavi (Pousse un long gémissement, le regarde)

Yû (fait de lents vas-et-viens puis accélère)

Lavi (Rejette la tête en arrière en criant son plaisir)

Yû (continue tout en introduisant un doigt dans son intimité)

Lavi (Respire rapidement et gémit/Crie toujours)

Yû (finit de le préparer, lâche sa verge avant qu'il jouisse, le pénètre en douceur)

Lavi (Gémit longuement son nom, l'enlace et le serre contre lui)

Yû (embrasse sa tempe, donne de très doux mouvements de bassin)

Lavi (Enfouit son visage dans son cou, crie encore)

Yû (accélère progressivement)

Lavi (Resserre son étreinte, son plaisir s'intensifie, tout comme ses cris qui deviennent plus fort)

Yû (va de plus en plus vite, et plus loin en lui)

Lavi (Se cambre vivement en hurlant)

Yû (continue plus violement et jouit)

Lavi (Reprend son souffle, caresse sa nuque, l'embrasse dans le cou)

Yû (caresse son dos)

Lavi (Embrasse sa joue puis ses lèvres, le regarde avec douceur)

Yû (le regarde, lui sourit tendrement)

Lavi (Sourit aussi et embrasse son front avant de mieux se blottir contre lui)

Yû (le berce doucement, commence à chanter)

Lavi (L'écoute et finit par s'endormir)

Yû (le porte à sa chambre, puis sort) [il a pas de cadeau à offrir lui, faut qu'il en trouve x)]

Lavi (Dort paisiblement)

Yû (fait les magasins)

Le lapin dort toujours

Yû (cherche toujours)

Lavi se réveille plus tard, va se doucher.

Yû (achète un cadeau et rentre par la fenêtre de sa chambre, et le planque)

Lavi : (Sous le jet d'eau) * re mon Yû-doudou *

Yû : * re mon lapin. *

Lavi : * Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? *

Yû : * un peu de rangement u_u *

Lavi : * Tu me rejoins ? A moins que cacher mon cadeau de noël soit trop long et épuisant u.u *

Yû : * Qui te dit que tu as un cadeau de noël ? u_u *

Lavi : * le bruit de tes pas sur le sol était différent et ça serait pas sympa de rien m'offrir T.T *

Yû : * ça serait pas neuf que je sois pas sympa x) *

Lavi : * Oui alors viens me faire un câlin ! ^^ *

Yû : * Tu auras ton câlin en sortant de la douche *

Lavi : -.- (finit de prendre sa douche, sort et enroule une serviette à sa taille)

Yû bouquine dans le salon, pendant que Momo et Mimi sont de corvée de déco x)

Lavi (Se sèche et s'habille, va dans le salon) Momo ! (Câline le Momo en question)

Allen : ^^

Yû (les regardent, arque un sourcil, et reprend sa lecture, comme si de rien n'était)

Lavi : Dis Momo, tu aime quoi comme groupe musicale ?

Allen : euh... j'écoute un peu de tout... j'ai pas vraiment de préférence.

Lavi : Evanescense tu aimes ?

Allen : oui

Lavi : Alors c'est bon (lâche Momo, fait un câlin à Mimi et va contre Yû)

Yû (lit toujours)

Lavi : Mon Câlin ?

Yû : t'en as eu deux u_u

Lavi : Mais pas de toi (mine de lapin battu)

Yû (fait mine que ça l'emmerde [mais en faite pas du tout] et fait un câlin à Lavi)

Lavi (Enfouit son visage dans son cou, la où il dépose plein de baiser, serre Yû contre lui)

Yû (le serre contre lui)

Lavi (Lèche sensuellement sa gorge, la mordille)

Yû : hhh...

Tyki : Et pendant qu'il y en a qui prennent du plaisir, nous on bosse. -'

Allen : ^^"

Lavi (Sourit, continue son activité favorite, savoure la peau de son copain tout en caressant son torse)

Yû (le laisse faire)

Tyki : -' y'en a marre.

Allen (fait un câlin à Tyki)

Lavi (quitte le cou de Yû) : patiente encore un peu Tyki, pour le moment, fais ce qu'on te dit de faire (réattaque la gorge de Yû, avide)

Tyki : Yû... Lui aussi il est à ton service, pourquoi il nous aide pas ?

Yû : c'est vrai ça... Au boulot Lavi. x)

Lavi : Hein ? Mais non. w

Yû & Tyki : mais si.

Lavi : Mais je croyais que mon boulot c'était de te divertir.

Yû : ah bon, tu ne sais faire que ça ? Je vais changer de copain alors. u.u

Lavi : Nooon ! _

Yû : alors travaille un peu.

Lavi : D'accord T.T Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

Yû : tu les aide pour décorer.

Lavi (Se lève et les aide)

Yû (les regarde taffer)

Lavi (Travaille soigneusement)

Tyki : enfin finit. (soupire)

Lavi (Retourne près de Yû)

Yû (est reparti dans sa lecture)

Lavi (Attend silencieusement)

Yû (lit encore)

Lavi : Yû...

Yû : Hm ? (lit toujours)

Lavi (chante)

Yû (sourit mais continue de lire)

Lavi (S'arrête en pleine chanson)

Yû (lui jette un coup d'œil, et replonge dans son livre)

Lavi (Soupire et va dans la chambre de Yû chercher son cadeau)

Yû (finit son livre)

Lavi (Cherche mais ne trouve pas)

Yû (va dans sa chambre ranger son livre) : qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Lavi (A quatre pattes, à moitié dans l'armoire. Une chemise lui tombe dessus et le rend aveugle) mais y'a rien [voici un lapin qui n'a pas peur pour son derrière]

Yû : pff (le tire par la jambe)

Lavi : Ah (tombe allongé) ^^""

Yû : si tu cherche ton cadeau, c'est du temps perdu. u.u

Lavi : Ah bon ? (tire sur sa jambe pour que la lâche)

Yû : Oui. Maintenant si tu voulais bien ranger le bordel que tu as foutu dans mon armoire. u.u

Lavi : Oui, oui. .

Yû (attend qu'il range tout)

Lavi (Range tout bien et va rapidement vers la sortie)

Yû : ... Tu boude ? Je m'attendais à ce que tu me saute dessus.

Lavi : Je boude pas (lui saute immédiatement dessus)

Yû (le serre dans ses bras)

Lavi (Sourit) : puis-je reprendre ma précédente occupation avant que le soumis se plaigne d'inégalité ? (effleure sa gorge de ses lèvres)

Yû : Si tu veux... (l'embrasse)

Lavi (Dévore lentement ses lèvres)

Après 5 bonnes minutes.

Yû : tu peux disposer.

Lavi : ... (le regarde surpris puis sort de la chambre, tête basse)

Yû (s'enferme dans sa chambre)

Lavi (Va dans sa chambre)

Yû (prépare le cadeau)

Lavi (S'ennuie, dort)

Yû (finit après quelques heures de travail intense)

La veille de noël, Lavi est dans le salon.

Tyki et Allen viennent, il ne manque plus que Yû

Lavi (Va toquer à sa porte) on t'attend Yû-doudou.

Yû : j'arrive... (il dormait)

Lavi (Lui fait un Câlin et l'emmène au salon)

Yû (s'assoit sur un fauteuil)

Ils réveillonnent.

Tyki et Allen ne se lâchent pas (c'est meugnon)

Lavi (Le soir très tard) aller Mimi et Momo au dodo, vous avez une longue journée demain ^^

Tyki et Allen : o.O ?

Lavi : Au lit

Yû : Allez-y.

Tyki et Allen (y vont, sans comprendre)

Lavi : Yû, tu y vas aussi (l'embrasse)

Yû : Je vois pas pourquoi. u_u

Lavi : Si, parce que j'ai quelques trucs à faire et que tu dois pas voir u.u

Yun : pff. (va se coucher)

Lavi (Sourit, range un peu la maison, reçoit le piano qu'il recouvre d'un grand drap rouge, va chercher deux humains qu'il habille bien, met l'enveloppe rouge avec marqué Mimi et Momo dessus les genoux d'un humain, l'autre à une enveloppe blanche avec marqué juste Momo, va se préparer et s'habiller comme il faut et attend le réveille des autres)

Yû (se lève en premier)

Lavi (Le regarde, lui sourit) : joyeux noël ! ^^

Yû (le regarde, sourit, se lèche les lèvres) [il va dévorer la soubrette xD]

Lavi : Ton premier cadeau est là-bas (lui montre le piano même si on voit pas ce que c'est)

Yû (regarde le cadeau, va l'ouvrir) : ... Il est magnifique...

Lavi : Merci ^^ c'est un peu un moyen de te féliciter convenablement pour ton album.

Yû (caresse les touches d'ivoires, puis appuie sur quelques unes)

Lavi (Sourit, va près de lui)

Yû (cesse de jouer et se jette sur ses lèvres)

Lavi (Enroule ses bras à son cou, participe au baiser)

Yû (joue avec sa langue, le colle à lui)

Lavi (Caresse sa nuque, mordille ses lèvres)

Yû (rompt le baiser) : Merci Mon lapin.

Lavi : De rien mon Yû-doudou (lui fait un beau sourire [*Q*])

Yû (lui sourit aussi)

Lavi (Le réembrasse)

Yû : tu as dit que c'était mon premier cadeau, c'est quoi le reste ?

Lavi : Une soumission totale de ton copain, cette tenue qui va surement me valoir une longue humiliation quand les deux autres vont se lever, un petit déj sans avoir à sortir, entre autre : moi en soubrette (lui montre le ruban à son cou)

Yû (fait un sourire carnassier) : Je sens que vais adorer cette journée.

Lavi : ^^" je pense oui, Mimi et Momo doivent partirent vers midi. u.u

Yû : u_u qu'ils partent plus tôt... (va les réveiller)

Tyki & Allen (arrivent dans le salon, encore un peu endormis) =_="" (voient Lavi) X'D

Lavi : U.u"" hé, vous avez pas des cadeaux à ouvrir ? (leur montre les deux humains et les deux enveloppes)

Tyki & Allen (Toujours morts de rire, vont ouvrir leurs cadeaux)

Dans l'enveloppe que pour Momo c'est deux place de concert, l'autre rouge, c'est le voyage en inde, les humains sont les petits déjeuné avant de partir.

Allen (saute dans les bras de Lavi) Merci, merci, merci !

Lavi : (Le serre contre lui en souriant) mais de rien Momo

Allen : ^^

Yû : si tu pouvais lâcher mon lapin maintenant... u.u

Allen (le lâche)

Lavi (Rit et regarde Tyki)

Tyki : u.u merci.

Lavi : De rien ^^

Yû (enlace Lavi)

Lavi (enfouit son visage dans son cou)

Yû (lui chuchote) : tu veux voir ton cadeau ?

Lavi : J'ai un cadeau ? O.O

Yû : ê_è Qu'est-ce que ça a d'étonnant ?

Lavi : Je croyais que j'en avais pas parce que j'ai rien trouvé dans ta chambre... Et puis tu as dit Que tu étais pas sympa et que donc tu m'en offrais pas

Yû : Il ne faut pas croire tout ce que je dis u_u

Lavi : Ah bon u.u"... D'accord ^^ (sourire innocent)

Yû (amène Lavi dans sa chambre, un drap recouvre la toile qu'il a peinte)

Lavi (Regarde la toile voilée)

Yû : C'est quand tu veux que tu regarde ce qu'il y a dessous u_u

Lavi : (Lui sourit et enlève ce qui cache la toile) ... Yû... C'est... C'est magnifique...

[La toile les représente tous les deux, enlacés]

Yû (l'enlace par derrière)

Lavi (Essuie une larme qui à osé s'échapper de son œil si beau)

Yû (l'embrasse sur la joue)

Lavi (Se retourne et l'embrasse doucement)

Yû (y participe avec tendresse) [c'est meugnon (l)]

Lavi (Met fin au baiser) : Mimi et Momo sont parti...

Yû (lui sourit) : On va enfin pouvoir s'amuser...

Lavi : Oui (l'embrasse)

Yû (le tire jusqu'au cercueil, l'y allonge, dévore son cou)

Lavi : Hhh... (ferme l'œil)

Yû (caresse ses cuisses)

Lavi (Sourit et les écarte, déjà excité)

Yû : Sois un peu patient... on a toute la journée

Lavi : Je sais, mais c'est un réflexe (taquine son lobe avec sa langue)

Yû (lui griffe les hanches, puis dénude une des épaules des Lavi, et la couvre de baisers)

Lavi (Soupire d'aise)

Yû : Et puis, non, on arrête là... tu resteras en soubrette toute la journée. x)

Lavi : " super...

Yû (l'embrasse) :fallait pas t'habiller comme ça. x)

Lavi : C'est pour toi. u.u

Yû : Je sais x)

Lavi (Lui tire la langue et le colle à lui)

Yû (l'embrasse encore) : il est temps que tu te mettes au travail... qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien te demander ?

Lavi : Tout ce que tu veux

La journée passe, rythmée par divers petites tâches effectuées par le lapin.

Le soir.

Lavi (revient voir Yû) : j'ai accompli toutes mes tâches, maître.

Yû (lui sourit) : non pas toutes...

Lavi : A bon ? Laquelle ?

Yû (sourire carnassier) : Tu me fais un strip-tease ? x)

Lavi : ... (s'il pouvait, il serait devenu rouge [il porte une sorte de guêpière en dessous])

Yû : tu préfère garder cette tenue le restant de tes jours ?

Lavi : O.O

Yû : Aller mon lapin...

Lavi (va mettre de la musique et commence à danser, se déhancher) [xD je le vois pas faire ça, surtout en soubrette]

Yû (le dévore du regard)

Lavi (retire peu à peu la tenue de soubrette avec des gestes sensuels, finit en guêpière)

Yû (pose un regard brûlant sur son adorable "jouet")

Lavi (regarde, sourire enjôleur)

Yû : J'attends la suite...

Lavi (commence à retirer la guêpière, vient près de lui d'un pas félin)

Yû (sourit, ne le lâche pas du regard)

Lavi (ronronne, enlève le haut)

Yû (le mate)

Lavi (caresse son torse puis enlève le bas)

Yû (le dévore du regard)

Lavi (une fois nu, se met à cheval sur ses genoux)

Yû (caresse doucement ses hanches)

Lavi (sourit) : vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?

Yû : Mmm... de toi... (l'embrasse)

Lavi (participe amoureusement)

Yû (lui caresse les fesses, puis le couche, se met au dessus)

Lavi (embrasse son cou)

Yû (caresse son torse, descend vers le bas-ventre)

Lavi : Hhh... (ferme l'œil)

Yû (ne descend pas jusqu'à l'entrejambe, lui dévore le cou)

Lavi (gémit doucement...)

Yû (le mordille, exerce une pression contre le membre de Lavi avec son genou)

Lavi : Aaah... (rejette la tête en arrière, frémit)

Yû (taquine son entrejambe avec son genou, dévore ses épaules)

Lavi (écarte un peu les jambes de plaisir, gémit encore)

Yû (fait "voyager" ses lèvres sur le torse de Lavi)

Lavi : Hhhm... (se cambre)

Yû (titille son nombril avec sa langue)

Lavi (maintient doucement sa tête, caresse sa nuque)

Yû (se redresse, regarde Lavi, effleurant innocemment sa verge de sa main)

Lavi (grogne doucement, le regard brûlant)

Yû (sourit, puis se penche à nouveau, lèche le membre, puis le prend en bouche et effectue de lents vas-et-viens)

Lavi : Aaah... Aaah...

Yû (accélère, puis arrête tout)

Lavi (arrête un de ses gémissement, le regarde)

Yû (donne de petits coups de langue sur le gland)

Lavi (se cambre vivement à chaque coup de langue)

Yû (le reprend en bouche, et recommence ses mouvements)

Lavi (gémit à nouveau, finit par jouir dans sa bouche)

Yû (se lèche les lèvres) : Je t'ai déjà que tu es délicieux ? (l'embrasse)

Lavi : plusieurs fois mais... c'était pour mon sang u_u"

Yû : En faite, tout en toi est délicieux. X)

Lavi : merci (caresse sa joue)

Yû (l'embrasse encore, et encore ...)

Lavi (fait de même, dévore ses lèvres)

Yû (frotte son érection à l'intimité de Lavi)

Lavi : HHH (se cambre et soulève son bassin)

Yû (le pénètre doucement)

Lavi (pousse un long gémissement, le regard rivé sur Yû)

Yû (capture à nouveau ses lèvres, et commence à bouger)

Lavi : Hmm... *Je t'aime Yû*

Yû : * je t'aime aussi * (s'introduit profondément en lui, "caressant" sa prostate)

Lavi (crie de plaisir, répète ce qu'il a pensé a voix haute)

Yû (donne des coups de rein plus fort)

Lavi : AAah... Yû...

Yû (va de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus loin)

Lavi (hurle de plus en plus fort)

Yû (se déverse en lui) Hhh... hh...

Lavi : Hh. Hh... Hhh... (le serre contre lui)

Yû (le cale confortablement dans ses bras)

Lavi (l'embrasse)

Yû (joue avec sa langue)

Lavi (caresse son corps avec tendresse)

Yû : Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime...

Lavi (sourit) : ... je t'aime ! Je t'aime, je t'aime et je t'aime !

Yû (le réembrasse passionnément)

Lavi (répond avec vigueur)

**Fin**

* * *

Reviews ?


End file.
